Oceanos Revoltos
by Nihal elphic
Summary: Quem disse que os piratas são os vilões? Quando se exigir em seu caminho um ato de pirataria a propria pirataria pode ser o caminho. GaaxSakuxSasu, KankxIno, ShikaxTema, NejxTen PaixKon, OroxKab... outros casais a decidir. P.S: T por precaução. Completa.
1. Chapter 1

Sinopse:  
Ela era uma princesa, que odiava a realeza e suas regras, gostava de aventuras e sempre tinha junto a si dois grandes amigos, Sasuke e Naruto.  
Até que um dia eles planejam uma fuga do castelo onde viviam, para que pudessem ser finalmente livres. Mas um incidente impede que a princesa fugisse, e eles acabam se separando.  
Anos depois eles se encontram novamente, quando Sasuke agora capitão de um navio pirata, vai se encontrar com um pirata, indicado por uma capitã de outro navio muito amiga dele, quando ele precisa de alguém em seu navio que entende de medicina, ja que a maioria dos piratas não sabe nem estancar o próprio sangue. Qual não é a surpresa ao encontrar uma velha amiga? E será que ele vai gostar das novas mudanças, na sua já não tão doce, indefesa e inocente amiga? 

Casais:  
SakuraxSasuke   
e os outros ainda estou a decidir, então se quiserem opinar certo?

Trailer:  
Eles eram inseparáveis:

- Onde esta a princesa Haruno? - pergunta uma das damas de companhia.  
- Esta com o tal do Uzumaki - respondeu outra entediada, odiava a pestinha.  
- E onde ele esta? - perguntou aflita a outra.  
- Com o Uchiha - respondeu.  
- E onde ele esta?  
- Com a princesa Haruno.

Eles sempre contaram um com o outro:

- Ora, mas se alguma coisa acontecer, vocês estão aqui pra me proteger - disse uma garota de cabelos rosa, para um moreno e um loiro.

Mas uma fuga que deu errado os separa:

- Onde esta a Sakura? - perguntou Naruto preocupado.  
- Como é que eu vou saber dobe? - retrucou Sasuke, tentando aparentar indiferença - Um dos guardas deve te-la pegado tentando fugir  
- Mas e agora?  
- Teremos que partir sem ela, se ela não chegar logo - disse frio, disfarçando o pesar que sentia.

E eles tornaram-se piratas:

- Naruto, continue trabalhando se não quiser ir pro mar- berrou Sasuke.  
- Ora teme, não se esqueça que eu sou o sub-capitão - retrucou.  
- E eu sou o capitão, ou seja superior a você, então continue trabalhando ou vai esfregar o convés - disse virando as costas, mas conseguindo ainda ouvir os resmungo do amigo.  
- Ele vai ver quando eu for um dos lord dos piratas.

- Sakura, estamos sendo atacados - gritou a capitã, para uma de suas piratas de cabelo rosa.  
- Ah jura, o que a fez chegar a essa conclusão? Seria as bolas de canhão vindo em nossa direção? - retruca a outra.  
- Calada ou te boto pra andar na prancha - uma bola de canhão atinge a prancha, reduzindo-a a pedaços de madeira - Ótimo, agora não tem prancha mais, pra mandar vocês andarem.

Mas eles vão se reencontrar:

- Não pensei que Temari me indicaria uma mulher - disse ele a observando de cima a baixo.  
- Algum problema com isso?

- Você realmente não se lembra de mim? - perguntou suspirando.  
- Não, mas são tantas que eu levei pra cama que é difícil lembrar de todas.  
- Eu não fui pra cama com você - respondeu raivosa.  
- E ainda quer que eu lembre de você? - perguntou indignado.

Eu não te conheço de algum lugar? - perguntou Naruto.  
- Viu ele se lembra de mim - disse vitoriosa.  
- Você vem sempre por aqui? - continuou com ar galanteador.  
- Esquece ele só tava me cantando ¬¬

E muita confusão ira acontecer:

- Se lembra do noivo, que eu fugi pra não ter que me casar? - perguntou a jovem para o outro.  
- Que noivo? - perguntou displicente com as mãos no bolso.  
- Aquele noivo - disse apontando para um cara mais a frente cercado de uma grande comitiva.

Naruto Uzumaki:

- Você vai ver quando eu for um lord dos piratas - berrou ele, para o ruivo que apenas lhe virou as costas -Grr, mais que idiota

Sasuke Uchiha:

- Hunf - resmungou a deixando no ar.

Sakura Haruno:

- Eu aprendi com você o gosto pelo proibido - disse sorrindo para ele como fazia antigamente.

Oceanos Revoltos

- O que quer que eu faça?  
- Traga-me o horizonte...


	2. Lobos do mar

O vento fazia tremular as velas negras do grande navio pirata, um dos mais temidos o "Olhos Rubro", a bandeira deles era uma caveira com um diamante vermelho no lugar do olho não coberto pelo tapa olho.

Ele havia sido anteriormente de Kakashi Hatake, mas havia sido passado para Sasuke Uchiha, um jovem promissor na arte da pirataria. O sub-capitão, como ele lembrava a todo o momento, era Naruto Uzumaki.

- Naruto acorde antes que eu mande que te joguem no mar - disse extremamente irritado para o amigo, que estava desmaiado no convés, a farra na noite anterior havia sido boa.

- Me dá mais cinco minutinho boneca - reclamou o outro se virando. 

- Do que ele me chamou? - perguntou para si mesmo entre os dentes, o capitão. 

- boneca - pronto a paciência de Sasuke havia acabado, ele ordenou que um de seus piratas lhe trouxesse um balde com algas, eles a retiravam na hora de limpar, ja que devido as tempestades elas acabavam enroscando, no mastro, na proa e no barco inteiro.  
Assim que lhe foi entregue o balde, o capitão jogou as algas no dorminhoco, elas eram fedidas e úmidas, sem falar de nojenta, apesar de algumas cortesãs que vinham ao barco dizer que fazia bem pra pele, nada a que Sasuke desse atenção, afinal elas somente serviam para saciar seu prazer, e o melhor para ele, elas saiam de graça. 

- Ora teme, porque fez isso - resmungou o outro, acordando e tentando tirar alga dos cabelos. 

- Porque já esta na hora de você ir trabalhar, vagabundo, se esquece que posso mandar-te pra prancha já que sou o capitão? - disse dando um sorrisinho superior. 

- Era pra ter sido eu se não fosse aquele pequeno incidente - murmurou emburrado. 

- Pequeno incidente? - retrucou irônico. 

- É, foi apenas um pequeno engano. 

- Foi um grande pequeno engano Naruto, como você não pode notar que a paisagem era completamente diferente de pra onde estávamos indo? 

- Ora é mar, é tudo azul, é tudo igual. 

- Que tipo de pirata é você?

O pequeno incidente a que se referiam, fora a primeira vez que o antigo capitão havia deixado que Naruto, cuidasse do barco, e ficasse no leme como o capitão, era uma espécie de teste, mas Naruto estava tão ansioso que nem notou que o mapa estava de cabeça pra baixo, e os colocou num curso totalmente diferente do que teriam que seguir, eles ficaram dias a deriva, até que Sasuke junto a Kakashi, conseguiram colocá-los em uma rota que os levou a terra firme e acolhedora.  
Nesse dia Sasuke foi anunciado como seu sucessor, mas apesar disso, Kakashi respeitava muito o loiro, e disse que a condição seria que Naruto fosse o sub, a determinação dele havia surpreendido o ex-capitão.  
Este agora vivia na vida mansa, mais ainda no barco, ele não se adaptaria a terra firme, mas não fazia quase nada a não ser aconselhar de vez em quando seus pupilos. E vez ou outra passava uma temporada em uma ilha exotica como Figi. 

-Ora eu sou do tipo, que será o próximo Lord dos piratas, dos oceanos de Konoha. 

Haviam vários lords Piratas, cada um controlava uma área especificada, onde era um manda chuva, no meio pirata, eles eram extremamente poderosos, controlavam alguns subordinados, embora na verdade um pirata não devesse nada a ninguém, existia uma certa hierarquia de poder, ou seja eles só respeitavam se não o lord pirata podia vir com uma frota de navios e destruir o que para eles seria considerado uma banheira.

- É mesmo? Pos por enquanto você é apenas um sub-capitão, ou seja recebe ordens do capitão ou seja eu, então vai trabalhar antes que te de comida aos tubarões. 

- Ora capitão, eles acabariam ficando com indigestão - disse uma voz sarcástica mais atrás deles - Aqui estão os mapas capitão. 

Este era Sai, era ele que desenhava os mapas, e nisso era o melhor, por isso Sasuke o suportava, o jovem vivia com um sorriso falso, e com uma resposta na ponta da língua, embora nunca respondesse ao capitão, ele tinha noção do perigo, e amava sua cabeça em cima do pescoço.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso outro barco pirata tentava se defender de uma invasão, o som das primeiras bolas de canhão provocou um barulho ensurdecedor, mas já estavam acostumados com esse som, só que em geral isso só era bom quando eram eles quem atirava os pesados projeteis.  
Ultimamente estava havendo muitos ataques a navios piratas, e não eram da marinha, muito menos algum dos lord responsabilizara pelos ataques, ou estavam em confrontos, os barcos atingidos eram todos das mais diferentes regiões e grupos, todos os lords tiveram pelo menos uma de suas naus atacadas, "isto é estranho", pensou uma jovem, mas tece seus pensamentos interrompidos por uma bola de canhão, ela se jogou no chão desviando, e a bola passou pro outro lado do barco, sem atingir nada, caindo na água, provocando ondas junto com as outras que vinham atrás "certo Sakura, primeiro cuide de proteger o navio e sua vida, e depois filosofe", pensou e teve que se abaixar novamente para não ser atingida, a bola dessa vez atingiu uma parte do navio, arrancando um grande pedaço de madeira, mas nada importante, "certo, primeiro proteja a si mesma, depois veja o que consegue para ajudar o navio", a menina pegou sua espada que havia sido jogada para longe e correu em direção aos canhões, para ajudar.  
- Sakura, estamos sendo atacados - gritou a capitã, para a piratas de cabelo rosa.  
- Ah jura, o que a fez chegar a essa conclusão? Seria as bolas de canhão vindo em nossa direção? - retruca a outra.  
- Calada ou te boto pra andar na prancha - uma bola de canhão atinge a prancha, reduzindo-a a pedaços de madeira - Ótimo, agora não tem prancha mais, pra mandar vocês andarem.  
Temari começou a gritar ordens, elevando cada vez mais o tom de voz para se sobrepor aos disparos, agora também de sua nau, que iniciara um contra ataque violento.  
- Abordar navio - gritou a capitã e todos os piratas entenderam o recado, e com cordas invadiram o outro navio, que no começo parecia levar a melhor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-E mais uma vez estamos nesse mesmo impasse de sempre - disse Sakura com a voz entediada, eles estavam na típica cena da encruzilhada que já era tradição Pirata.

Sakura estava com duas armas na mão, uma apontava para um pirata dos que tentaram atacá-los, este também apontava duas armas, uma para sakura e outra para Temari, que apontava uma arma para ele e para o "capitão" do outro navio, que apontava para ela e para Sakura que também apontava para ele.

- Se rendam ou eu irei atirar - disse o capitão, o resto das duas tripulações olhava para eles esperando que se resolvesse o impasse.

- Estamos em pé de igualdade aqui o idiota, você não esta em pé de exigir nada - retrucou Temari e os dois engatilharam as armas, produzindo um estampido, em seguida o pirata começou a engatilhar, e Sakura percebendo fez o mesmo, só que foi mais rápida, e engatilho antes.

- E depois dizem que os homens são mais espertos, o cara nem percebe que ta ferrado e que não pode exigir nada - disse Sakura, fingindo pesar, seguiu-se um resmungo de reprovação por parte dos homens de ambas as tripulações.

Sakura sentiu um movimento mais atrás, outro pirata resolveu tentar ajudar, mas ela o parou com a voz. 

- Não faça isso, eu ainda tenho mais uma arma - avisou Sakura. 

- E pretende atirar como? - perguntou, recuperado do susto de ser pego em flagrante. 

- Com os pés. 

- Você não conseguiria - disse assustado com a resposta direta. 

- Quer testar? - disse sem abaixar a guarda. 

- Onde você esconde todas essas armas? Na bunda? - perguntou Temari, Sakura só não levava mais armas escondidas do que Tenten, mas esta já era um caso diferente, a menina fora treinada para ser uma mestre em armas. 

- Nesse caso seria mais fácil esconder na sua, que é maior - retrucou a outra. 

- Ora sua... - disse a capitã, apontando agora as duas armas pra ela, a outra fez os mesmo. 

Os outros dois foram pegos de surpresa, e ficaram sem ação, as duas agora encaravam-se como se fossem se matar, e parecia que iam mesmo. Eles dois abaixaram a guarda, "momento perfeito" pensaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, e aproveitando-se da oportunidade, cada uma atacou um. Temari avançou para cima do capitão, o derrubando-o, junto com as duas pistolas que este carregava, e as da próprias, jaziam esquecidas no chão, onde as dona as jogou na hora do ataque, tirando um punhal do decote, ela fez um corte profundo partindo do ombro direito e indo terminar no lado esquerdo.

Temari nos momentos de raiva, era bem agressiva e preferia armas como punhais, facas, espadas... Dizia que as pistolas diminui a ação, e sua arma preferida, foi uma que adquirira em umas de suas viagens, um enorme e pesado leque, que produzia uma ventania infernal, tanto que costumavam pegar no pé que servia para quando não houvesse ventos o barco continuasse em movimento. Mas em batalhas no barco essa arma não podia ser usada já que era difícil de se manejar, com o sacolejar do barco, e poderia acertar algo, destruindo o próprio barco.  
Sakura por sua vez, gostava das pistolas, tanto que carregava três com sigo, duas de cano longo, uma preta e outra branca, fora a espada, que fora um presente de sua mestra pirata.  
Ela atacou com rapidez o oponente, mas seus movimentos eram sutis como um gato, se aproximou e usando da força ( apesar de pouca, aprendera a manipular bem), fez com que uma tabua solta se erguesse e acerta-se as costas do oponente, que ficou desnorteado, e nem soube quando foi atingido por um soco da moça, que ainda estava com a pistola na mão, o que fez com que doesse mais ainda e que ele ficasse inconsciente.

- E garota, conseguimos de novo, eu te disse que fazemos uma bela dupla - disse Temari agarrando-a e fazendo cafuné nos longos cabelos rosa, que agora estavam bagunçados - Esta mesmo decidida a nos deixar? - disse agora seria.

- Sim, sabe que não volto atrás das minhas decisões - disse Sakura, com pesar por abandonar as amigas que havia feito no navio. 

- Espero que saiba que sempre haverá lugar pra você em meu navio.

- Claro que sei - disse a menina emocionada, embora com o tempo tenha se tornado mais madura e durona, devido a vida de piratas, ainda conservará certa doçura - Nunca vou esquecer disso e do tudo o que você fez por mim. 

- A vamos parar com isso que já ta meloso de mais pra mim - disse Temari virando as costas para a outra, e a olhando-a de soslaio - A, mas me dá uma abraço, minha praga rosa - disse Temari a abraçando, as duas haviam se dado muito bem juntas - E vamos fazer uma festa de despedida pra nossa companheira aqui. 

Todos gritaram em aprovação, Sakura era muito querida por todos do navio, mas a vida de piratas é cheia de desapegos, e ela teria que trocar de navio, por decisão própria, isso é se a aceitassem no navio que Temari havia lhe indicado, precisavam de médicos nele, mas pelo que ela comentou seria a única mulher a bordo. 

- E tragam o rum, e tudo mais que tiver de teor alcoólico em nosso navio - gritou a capitã novamente sendo seguida de um novo grito de aprovação - Que amanhã eu quero ter espaço pra repor. Mas antes limpem essa bagunça - disse olhando para o barco que ainda estava em estado lamentável devido a batalhe - E joguem esses cães sarnentos no mar, que os camarões façam banquete com essa carne podre - disse apontando para os corpos. 

- Deveríamos ter deixado um vivo, assim poderíamos saber quem esta por trás desses ataques e porque - murmurou Sakura só para Temari. 

- Melhor não arriscarmos, além do mais isso não é problema nosso, se nos atacarem nos revidaremos, mas não vou ficar correndo atrás dos responsáveis, deixe isso para os lords - disse Temari - Ficar correndo atrás de encrencas assim é mal para os negócios. 

- Tem razão, deixemos isso nas mãos do seu irmão e dos outros Lords - disse Sakura embora estivesse curiosa sobre tudo aquilo. 

- Você não tem noção do quanto me deixa orgulhosa ouvir em voz alta que meu irmão é um dos Lords, e ao mesmo tempo é humilhante, pô ele é mais novo do que eu - esse comentário arrancou uma risada da outra - Alias ele vai nos encontrar no porto.

- Ele esta com saudades de você? - disse ela rindo. 

- A saudade não é de mim não, e sim de você - disse Temari rindo ao ver a amiga sem graça - Ainda não entendo como conseguiu descongelá-lo.

Continua no próximo capitulo...


	3. Recomeços maritimos

Em outro barco, Sasuke estava irritado, um marinheiro havia ficado doente, e logo passaria para todos, sinceramente, na opinião dele, devia jogar aquele cão sarnento no mar, ora quem ele pensa que é pra empestear seu navio. Por sorte amanhã, ele encontraria com o pirata medico que Temari lhe indicou, e não teria mais problemas com essas coisas banais.

Ele observou Naruto, virar seu décimo copo, e isso era só de vinho, já que aparentemente o rum havia acabado, apenas aparentemente, ainda havia um pouco com Sasuke, ser capitão tinha que ter alguns privilégios?

Lee entornava sake como se fosse água, já estava totalmente bêbado, e seu estado era deprimente, assim como a maioria ali, quando chegassem pela manhã no porto estariam todos de ressaca.

Nosso capitão se perguntava como aquela podia ser considerada a melhor tripulação pirata, quem os visse agora nunca diria isso, embora tivesse que admitir que em combate eram ótimos e em navegar também.

- Naruto, não quero você de ressaca amanhã, iremos conhecer o novo medico - disse Sasuke.

- Pode deixar, eu só to bebendo socialmente - disse Naruto virando mais um copo, ele ja estava completamente bêbado.

- Até parece - resmungou Sasuke, mas para seu azar Naruto escutou.

- Ora o que você sabe sobre ser social, é o ser mais anti-social do planeta - Naruto já estava começando a enrolar as palavras.

- Me desculpe se eu sou um pirata que não respeita as regras de etiqueta - disse irônico, nunca perderia numa discussão pra Naruto ainda mais este estando bêbado - Além do mais, o que você sabe? esta tão bêbado que duvido que se lembre do próprio nome.

- Claro que me lembro - disse indignado e começou a pensar - Err... é... Parrudo... quer dizer não... é... er... a lembrei - disse apontando o dedo pro alto- É Charuto.

Sasuke apenas suspirou, antes que o espancasse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se encontrava andando pelo porto sozinho, ainda não era o horario combinado de se encontrar com o novo componente de sua tripulação, então resolveu dar uma parada em um bar que ele costumava ir quando paravam por ali, ele vestia uma camisa branca, por cima um sobretudo preto, escondendo as pistolas e a espada que levava consigo, sua espada não era como as normias de pirata era uma Katana, que ele usava com maestria. Usava também uma calça preta e amarraado nela um lenço tipico dos piratas, ele não usava chapéu, ao contrario dos outros capitães porque deixava seu cabelo ainda mais bagunçado, só que não o bagunçado bonito normal, e sim um bagunçado esquisito para baixo.

Entrou no bar, e logo sentiu olhares cobiçosos sobre si, e os iguinorou totalmente, assim como fez com as mulheres que se ofereciam para ele. Estava com um humor pior que o usual, isso porque esperava que Naruto estivesse com ele para resolver esse problema, então não teria que ficar totalmente sóbrio, mas o sub-capitão teve que ficar no navio se recuperando da ressaca, Sasuke anotou mentalmente que deveria acabar logo com essas farras no barco, afinal sempre sobrava pra ele.

Uma garçonete lhe trouxe uma garrafa de rum inteira, cortesia da casa, e depois de praticamente se jogar em cima dele, sem conseguir o resultado desejado, foi para trás do balcão, onde também se encontrava a dona do bar, um dos motivos que ele gostava dali era que a dona sempre lhe dava bebida de graça sem nem ao menos pedir, e tudo do melhor, bebida e outras coisas também como "companhia de noite".

Ficou enrolando por ali por mais um tempo, o bar naquele dia estava calmo, mas de noite lotava de piratas. Era muito conhecido, era de um famoso antigo taberneiro e agora sua mulher que cuidava ja que ele havia morrido, depois que saiu para resolver umas coisas de jogo.

Sasuke não gostava muito de jogar, mas era extremamente bom, então decidiu jogar uma partida de cartas com um dos poucos fragueses q estavam por ali, que jogavam num canto mais afastado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura agora se despedia de todos do navio, que no momento estava recebendo reparos. Havia se apegado a toda a tripulação, que era uma das poucas que tinha mais mulheres do que homens.

- Até mais amiga - disse abraçando pela terceira vez Temari.

- Olha isso aqui é pra você não me esquecer - disse a outra entregando, um leque de tamanho normal, para a outra, ele era vinho, com desenhos em rosa bem claro de sakuras, suas armações atrás eram de uma ferro afiado, transformando o inofensivo objeto em uma arma quando necessário.

- Não te esqueceria nem que quisesse - respondeu, segurando as lagrimas, afinal era uma pirata, e pirata não choravam, a não ser pra salvar a própria pele.

- Uma pena que você não vai poder esperar o Gaara para se despedir, ouvi dizer que o capitão do "Olhos rubros" não quer demorar muito aqui.

- Quem sabe ele não mude de idéia - disse a menina sorrindo.

- Se ele mudar, nos encontramos no bar de sempre, e fale pra ele deixar de ser um viado e ir comemorar com a gente - disse ela, que era "amiga" do capitão.

- Comemorar o que?

- Qualquer coisa, a gente inveta na hora - disse rindo, sendo acompanhada pela outra que logo mais se despediu e foi em direção ao lugar combinado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finalmente chegou a hora de se encontrar com o tal medico, ele andou três ruas e virou duas ruelas até chegar em um beco, mas não havia ninguém. "Droga, ele deve estar atrasado" pensou Sasuke, ele pegou uma garrafinha que havia ganho no jogo, e virou o liquido para a garganta, não era rum, era uísque, para seu desgosto ele não havia trazido a garrafa de rum, deixou para quando voltasse ali para uma saidera antes de voltar para o navio e levantar a ancora.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, surge na outra ponta do beco uma figura, que ele não pode distinguir muito bem, mas não parecia ser alta nem forte, tudo bem que ele não esperava que o medico fosse um gorila, mas a silhueta estava delicada de mais, com curvas suaves de mais, foi ai que percebeu que o medico na verdade era uma medica, era uma mulher.

- Não pensei que Temari me indicaria uma mulher - disse ele a observando de cima a baixo.

- Algum problema com isso? - perguntou chegando perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse

Sasuke disfarçou bem o "tranco" que levou ao ver a mulher, as sereias ficariam com inveja, que corpo escultural, as curvas eram bem distribuídas e pareciam ter sido esculpidas com perfeição, o rosto era bonito também, não pode ver os cabelos, pos estavam todos escondidos pelo capuz que ela usava, e os olhos ficavam um pouco escondidos, mas pelo que percebeu eram verdes. ela usava um sobretudo vinho, com varios bolsos, e por baixo um shorts um pouco curto, o que tentava Sasuke a ficar olhando para aquelas belas pernas, em seguida uma blusinha branca por cima de um sutiã-top vermelho, e um colete preto que terminava um pouco abaixo do busto, trançado na frente, por cima do shorts havia uma espécie de cinto de corrente, que ficava pendendo um pouco para o lado, e tinha vários penduricalhos, e ela usava apenas uma corrente de prata, o que era estranho já que os piratas geralmente optavam pelo ouro, e as mulheres usavam bastantes jóias, e ela fora esse colar só tinha um anel, também prata, e três argolas: uma orelha com uma, e outra com duas sendo que uma era na parte de cima.Pelo jeito ela era que nem Sasuke, que usava apenas uma argola, uma corrente e um anel estilo aliança no dedão, tudo de ouro branco.

- Não tenho nenhum problema com isso, só não se você agüentara ficar num barco cheio de homens - respondeu superior.

- Quanto a isso não a problemas, agora não sei se vocês conseguem viver com uma mulher - rebateu ela.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bom dizem que só tem homens lá, e isso é meio suspeito - disse ela em tom inocente.

- Quer que eu te prove? - disse se aproximando dela.

- Estou só brincando Sasuke - sussurrou no ouvido dele, provocando um arrepio.

- Vejo que Temari já me apresentou.

- Não seria necessário, eu jamais esqueceria sua cara - ele a encarou confuso, como ela já o conhecia?

- Já me conhece? De onde?

-Bastante tempo- sussurrou no ouvido dele como uma brisa de maresia.

- Não estou me lembrando – disse com indiferença, ela se parecia vagamente com alguém.

- Não se lembra de uma velha amiga? Esperava isso do Naruto, mas não de você.

Certo, agora ele estava realmente curioso, ela conhecia Naruto também, e pelo jeito com que falou muito bem.

Ela percebeu que ele realmente não se lembrava, ela havia pensado que ele se lembraria rapidamente dela, será que ela havia mudado tanto assim? Ou será que estava sendo ingênua ao pensar que ele se lembraria dela?

-Você realmente não se lembra de mim? - perguntou suspirando.

- Não, mas são tantas que eu levei pra cama que é difícil lembrar de todas.

- Eu não fui pra cama com você - respondeu raivosa.

- E ainda quer que eu lembre de você? - perguntou indignado

- Por Cortes, jamais imaginaria que se tornaria em um pirata tão cachorro assim – exclamou ela arregalando, e ele se assustou ao perceber o quão verde era, lembravam muito os de uma princesa que fora sua amiga na infância – E será que dá pra parar de olhar pras minhas pernas? Elas são lindas eu sei, mas também não precisa ficar olhando com essa fome toda.

- Que audácia a sua pensar que eu, que posso ter qualquer mulher que desejar, estaria olhando pra esses palitinhos de dente com fome, teria tanta graça quanto um osso de galinha – defendeu-se.

- Eu não estou pensando, você esta com a cabeça abaixada – disse e realmente ele estava com a cabeça abaixada como se examinasse o chão, só que na verdade ele estava examinando outra coisa.

- Distração momentânea – disse levantando a cabeça e olhando pro lado – de qualquer forma vamos falar de negócios. Me prove que você é boa o suficiente para meu navio.

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Tem um homem doente em meu navio, quero saber se conseguira resolver o problema – começou friamente – E depois tenho que ver como se vira numa luta.

- Me leve até o paciente.

Continua...

N/A: Desculpa não ter falado nada nos outros capítulos, ainda estou pegando o jeito de postar por aqui.

Primeiro deixa me apresentar, sou Nihal, e não adianta pedir pra dizer o nome da [off o pessoal do orkut me conhece e sabe que eu não falo mesmo, e tudo isso porque todo mundo me deixa curiosa então eu também gosto de deixar eles.

Sobre a historia ela esta sendo postada na comu Sasuke e Sakura 4ever, então eu na vou poder deixar ela com o Gaara, infelizmente, mas ela vai poder tirar uma lasquinha.

Quantos aos outros casais podem opiniar, apesar de estar muito adiantado lá na comunidade, e alguns casais já terem aparecido, nada que eu não possa alterar.

Não vou responder hoje os comentários pq meu dedo ta doendo para caramba, mas vou tentar na proixima. É que eu estou meio atolada com as coisas de natal.

Falando nisso Feliz Naral para todos e eu já me estendi de mais... então beijos e nos vemos por ai ;D

P.S: Angelzinha eu preciso que vc me ensine a mexer em algumas coisas, então quando puder entre em contato comigo. Vlw amiga, mora no meu tum tum.


	4. Teste com os marujos

Os dois se dirigiram discretamente até onde o barco estava ancorado, com exceção do doente e de naruto que roncava a sono solto, todos os outros estavam fora.

- Ele pegou uma doença desenvolvida em alto mar...

- A jura, como eu não pensei nisso – interrompeu Sasuke.

- Eu não terminei, essa doença se dá devido aos fungos que se formam em algumas partes do barco, se não limparem devidamente logo todos estarão doente – explicou.

- E quanto a ele?

- Eu já o mediquei, agora é só esperar o remédio fazer efeito.

- Enquanto esperamos vamos ver se acho alguém para te testar em relação a luta – falou o outro.

- Você acha que se eu não soubesse lutar, estaria no barco da Temari e ela me indicaria?

- Temari pode ser meio bêbada por assim dizer às vezes.

Dizendo isso ele virou as costas e saiu do aposento sendo seguido por ela. Passaram por Naruto que estava acordando, assim que pôs os olhos em Sakura ele despertou totalmente.

- Eu não te conheço de algum lugar? - perguntou Naruto.  
- Viu ele se lembra de mim - disse vitoriosa, estava muito feliz por ver que pelo menos Naruto se lembrava dela.  
- Você vem sempre por aqui? - continuou com ar galanteador.  
- Esquece ele só tava me cantando ¬¬

- Seria mais fácil você dizer logo o seu nome – disse Sasuke.

- Ou dar mais uma dica – comentou Naruto, pensando em como aquela menina a sua frente era linda.

- Querem uma dica? Quem sabe não acertam com essa – disse abaixando o capuz deixando seus longos cabelos rosa a mostra, Sasuke dessa vez não conseguiu esconder a surpresa,

Na mente dos dois, passou um filme de toda a vida antes da pirataria.

Flashaback

- Onde esta a princesa Haruno? - pergunta uma das damas de companhia.  
- Esta com o tal do Uzumaki - respondeu outra entediada, odiava a pestinha.  
- E onde ele esta? - perguntou aflita a outra.  
- Com o Uchiha - respondeu.  
- E onde ele esta?  
- Com a princesa Haruno.

Mal sabia ela que as pestinhas estavam escondida atrás do sofá, se escondendo dos guardas que logo descobririam a bagunça que haviam aprontado. Naruto se encontrava atrás da cortina, e Sasuke com Sakura estavam encolhidos atrás do sofá. Sasuke passava o braço protetoramente sobre ela, que estava deitada sobre o peito dele, encolhendo os pezinhos para que ninguém os percebesse ali.

Outro Flashaback

- Ora, mas se alguma coisa acontecer, vocês estão aqui pra me proteger - disse uma garota de cabelos rosa, para um moreno e um loiro.

- Como é folgada – comentou o moreno escondendo um sorriso.

Os três estavam no meio do bosque, Naruto e Sasuke se revezavam com ela de cavalinho, já que ela estava impossibilitada de andar, porque torcera o pé em um buraco. E agora os dois, pegavam no pé dela por ser tão distraída.

- Você é mal – disse fazendo bico.

Outro Flashaback

- Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui presa – chorou a Sakura, no colo do Uchiha, ao seu lado Naruto tentava consolá-la fazendo gracinhas.

- Nem eu, então vamos fugir – decidiu Sasuke.

Outro Flashaback

- Onde esta a Sakura? - perguntou Naruto preucupado.  
- Como é que eu vou saber dobe? - retrucou Sasuke, tentando aparentar indiferença - Um dos guardas deve te-la pegado tentando fugir  
- Mas e agora?   
- Teremos que partir sem ela, se ela não chegar logo - disse frio, disfarçando o pesar que sentia.

Os dois haviam acabado de fugir pela ala dos serviçais, mas Sakura não poderia fugir naquela hora com eles, então ficou combinado de se encontrarem no porto.

Outro Flashaback

Sakura estava para pular a sua janela e fugir em direção a liberdade, quando é pega em flagrante por seu pai, que chama os guardas e manda que a tranquem em um quarto sem porta e janelas para que não possa fugir.

- Pai me deixa sair – gritava a princesa, batendo os punhos na porta cansada ela se encosta na parede e escorrega até o chão – Me deixa sair – chora baixinho.

Fim dos flashaback

- SAKURA – gritou Naruto abraçando-a – Não acredito que esta aqui – disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Mas como? Porque? – disse Sasuke, ainda em choque.

- Anos depois da tentativa de fuga frustrada, meu pai tentou me casar com um nobre, eu não aceitei isso, e com ajuda de alguns criados consegui fugir durante um passeio de meu pai – explicou sorrindo para os dois, Sasuke teve que se controlar para não abraçá-la como Naruto fez.

- Porque não pode nos encontrar naquele dia? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Meu pai me pegou em flagrante e me trancou em um quarto sem janelas – disse com tristeza.

- Poxa Sakura, você mudou bastante, esta muito bonita, isso me lembra porque eu me apaixonei por você – disse Naruto mudando totalmente o rumo da conversa.

Nesse momento alguns dos piratas voltam para o barco, entre eles Shikamaru Nara, o mestre estrategista que junto com o capitão armava os ataques a outros barcos e ataques de pilhagem, Kiba Inuzuka, que cuidava da parte de trabalho braçal, Shino Aburame, um pirata excelente em conseguir informações quando necessário, e em se infiltrar em outros navios, Choji Akimishi, um cozinheiro que muitas vezes era útil em batalha.

- Ora quem é essa gracinha? – disse Kiba assim que avistou Sakura, tinha qua admitir ela era uma das mulheres mais bonita que já tinha visto, se não a mais.

- A gracinha aqui, chama-se Sakura Haruno, vê se grava esse nome, porque é assim que é pra me chamar – disse ela estreitando os olhos, em sinal de alerta para o engraçadinho.

- Calma não precisa ficar nervosinha – disse ele, descendo o olhar para o busto, cintura e depois coxa da Haruno – Mas você é um peixão hein? Ou melhor uma sereia.

- Sai fora Kiba, essa não é pro seu bico – disse Naruto irritado, e Kiba ao ver o olhar que os dois capitães lhe enviavam, resolveu deixar quieto.

- Mas porque ela esta aqui? – perguntou Shikamaru sonolento – Não me parece ser mais uma das aventuras amorosas dos dois.

- Ela é a nossa medica – respondeu Sasuke, frio e ligeiramente irritado com o comentário de Kiba.

- Mas ela não vai durar em um navio pirata – comentou Kiba, não conseguindo segurar o comentário.

- Quer apostar? – rebateu a jovem, irritada com o machismo daquele cara.

- O que eu ganho com isso? Porque a aposta esta ganha, mar não é lugar de mulher.

- Aé mesmo? Pelo que eu saiba Temari que é uma mulher é capitã dos "Ventos da Lua", enquanto você não é capitão de nada, male má do seu próprio nariz.

- Porque não resolvemos logo isso, a Sakura precisa ser testada, porque não fazemos um combate? – a pergunta soou mais como uma ordem.

- Certo – respondeu Kiba de imediato.

- Por mim tudo bem.

Eles desceram até a praia onde teriam um bom espaço para lutar, não havia marca delimitando o espaço, restrições quanto a armas, ou alguma regra em si, só não podiam matar o outro, e terminava quando o outro não pudesse levantar ou estivesse imobilizado.

- Pronto boneca? – perguntou Kiba.

No momento seguinte já estavam se atracando, a Haruno era rápida, e controlava bem a espada, que reluzia sob o sol, que os castigava sem dó, tinha movimentos ágeis, e graciosos.

Kiba por sua vez tinha movimentos mais agressivos e brutos, era forte, mas a Haruno já estava acostumada com esses contratempos e se aproveitava dos contra golpes, tentando pega-lo de surpresa.

Kiba girou o corpo e tentou acertar com a espada a lateral da garota, que se abaixou e passou-lhe uma rasteira, ele desviou a tempo, mas ela pegou um pouco de areia nas mãos e jogou nos olhos dele.

Ele não enxergava muita coisa, e seus olhos ardiam, a espada ia de um lado pro outro tentando se defender de qualquer coisa que pudesse ataca-lo, mas isso não evitou que levasse um golpe no peito com o cabo da espada, ele deu uns passos para trás atordoado, e caio na areia, ela encostou a espada o imobilizando, a pirata estava atrás dele, que estava levemente ajoelhado.

- Essa daí vai ser bem problemática – comentou o Nara que durante a luta parara de olhar para as nuvens, mas que agora já se encontrava olhando pra cima.

Sasuke fez sinal, anunciando que ela já vencera e que já podia solta-lo, ela tirou a espada do pescoço, dele e chutou-lhes de leve as costas fazendo-o ir de boca na areia.

- Não vale, foi trapaça – bradou ele, assim que conseguiu recuperar momentaneamente, embora não tivesse levantado ainda.

- Pirata – retrucou ela com um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto – Isso já diz tudo.

- Realmente, não existe trapaça, numa luta entre piratas, não torne isso mais humilhante do que já é – disse Sasuke desgostoso, ele agora tinha que engolir suas palavras junto com as de Kiba, sorte que fora a nova integrante de seu navio ninguém sabia, "Kiba imprestável, precisa perder tão fácil" pensava.

Continua...

-

-

-

N/A: Bom gente, hoje talvez eu poste mais um pouco e amanhã eu pretendo postar ainda mais, talvez dois ou três capítulos, já que eu vou viajar, ficarei fora por dez dias mas assim que chegar postarei ainda mais...

Essa fic esta bem adiantada no orkut, então quem se interessar, só que devido ao numero de comentários esta um pouco dificil de ler...

Acho que é só isso, logo pretendo responder aos reviews é que com estas festas todos fica complicado.

Obrigado a todos e...

FELIZ NATAL E UM ANO NOVO MELHOR AINDA \o/

Que no ano que se aproxima a nossa criatividade aumente, assim como o dinheiro, a saúde, a felicidade (um dos mais importantes) e o amor (gatinhos me aguardem ;P)...

E que os reviews também... o/


	5. Se acomodando no navio

Depois daquele cheque mate, Kiba não se pronunciou mais, mesmo recebendo varias provocações, ele sabia seu lugar, ou melhor, o capitão sabia como mostrar onde era o seu lugar.

- Sah onde você aprendeu a lutar assim? – perguntou Naruto alegre, depois de dizer mil elogios a ela.

- Quando eu era pequena vocês me ensinaram o básico lembra? Depois eu aprimorei quando fugi – disse sorrindo para ele, aquele sorriso que encantava a todos, até mesmo o capitão estava admirando o sorriso dela.

- Neh, eu não tinha pensado em uma coisa? Onde a Sasa vai dormir? – perguntou Naruto.

- No mesmo lugar onde dormem todos – retrucou Sasuke, mas então parou para pensar no que havia dito.

- Mas ela não pode, não deixarei que ela durma com esses pervertidos – retrucou Naruto abraçando Sakura.

Sasuke não sabia do que tinha mais raiva, se era de Naruto com a mão na cintura de garota, ou de ter que concordar com ele, o capitão também não queria deixar Sakura dormir com os outros.

- Me de um tempo para pensar esta bem? Irritante.

Subiram novamente no barco, Kiba ainda com a cara amarrada,além do mais seu peito doía muito, coisa que Sakura percebeu isso.

- Desculpa acho que exagerei na força – disse só para os dois ouvir, Kiba corou, era constrangedor ouvir de uma garota que ela havia pegado pesado com ele, ainda mais uma garota que parecia mais uma deusa como era Sakura.

- Tudo bem eu sou forte – respondeu.

- Mesmo assim é melhor eu cuida de você – disse Sakura – Sente-se em algum lugar.

Kiba obedeceu a contra gosto, os que não sabia do ocorrido vieram ver quem é a desconhecida, e o que havia acontecido.

A Haruno sem se importar com os olhares que lhe eram direcionados, levantou a blusa dele, o que o deixou mais constrangido ainda, mas ela pareceu não notar, ela pediu que Naruto trouxesse a maleta de medicamentos que havia trazido para cuidar do doente que Sasuke havia falado, as malas dela ainda não estavam no navio.

- O que estão fazendo parados ai? Temos muitas coisa a fazer – disse o capitão ao notar a roda que se formara envolta da doutora, e do paciente, logo todos já voltavam a seus afazeres.

Sem dar a importância aos gritos do Uchiha que soltava os cachorros em cima dos Piratas, ela analisou o ferimento, havia uma bola rocha onde ela batera com o cabo da espada, se ela tivesse usado um pouco mais de força, poderia ter matado-o, arrebentando sua caixa torácica.

- Vou passar um remédio para desinchar, essa área é perto do pulmão, que é um órgão vital, então temos que cuidar logo dos ferimentos para que não ocorra nada de serio – o paciente só assentiu ainda constrangido, o que só piorou quando ela colocou uma espécie de óleo nas mãos e a passar por cima do ferimento, fazendo movimentos circulares, delicados.

As mãos da doutora eram macias, e ela parecia estar fazendo uma massagem, Kiba fechou os olhos, e soltou um suspiro. Sasuke observava a cena de longe e não estava gostando nem um pouco, por isso se aproximou dos dois.

- Sakura eu vou pedir a um marujo meu que acaba de chegar que pegue suas coisas – disse fazendo Kiba abrir os olhos e sentir-se intimidado sob o olhar frio que recebia – Onde você esta hospedada?

- No "Mar educado", peça para que fale com a senhora que fica atrás do balcão, que ela já me conhece, é minha amiga – respondeu, parando de passar o remédio e virando-se para Kiba disse – Pronto, a dor logo deve passar.

- Obrigado – e foi rápido o mais longe que pudesse do capitão, que pelo jeito estava bravo pela derrota sofrida.

- Já conhece a dona da pensão?

- Sim, ela é uma amiga de Temari, sempre ficamos hospedados lá – respondeu a menian se levantando e guardando as coisas dentro da maleta – Alias, Temari pediu que lhe desse um recado.

- Que recado?

- Ela mandou você deixar de ser um veado e ir comemorar hoje com a tripulação dela.

- Me sinto tentado a recusar – disse ele.

- Tudo bem, acho que ela já imaginava isso.

A conversa foi interrompida por um ser verde que corria em grande velocidade pelo convés plantando bananeira. Usava uma roupa verde berrante, na verdade um macacão, com um cinturão laranja, contrastando com o conjunto e com a barra do conjunto também laranja.

- Chamou senhor – disse com um sorriso gigantesco, Sakura se segurou para não gritar dizendo que tinha duas taturanas em sua cara, já que ela logo depois percebeu que aquilo era a sobrancelha dele.

Além das sobrancelhas bem pretas e grossas, ele tinha olhos grandes e redondos e um cabelo em forma de tigela, que parecia formar um capacete de tão negros e grossos era os fios.

- Sim, vá até o "Mar educado" e pegue as malas da senhorita Haruno – disse o caitão, foi então que os olhos da estranha figura pousaram sobre a moça.

- ó meu deus, que visão é essa que eu tenho, capitão será que uma sereia pulou em nossos convés? Ora, parece-me que não, tens pernas, mas custo a acreditar que tão bela flor possa ser humana, deve ser uma deusa que desceu dos céus...

- Lee – disse o capitão irritado com os elogios – Foi uma ordem não uma sugestão.

- O sim, me desculpe, a bela dama deve querer logo suas coisas, voltarei o mais rápido possível, doce donzela – disse com os olhos brilhantes, pegando as mãos dela e beijando – A propósito sou Lee Rock, a bela besta verde do mar, sempre a seu dispor pronto para te defender.

- Obrigado, mas acho que consigo me virar sozinha – disse a menina sem graça, tentando tirar as mãos das dele.

- Lee se não for agora eu te atiro no mar e a bela besta verde dos mares, se tornara a bela besta verde afogada no mar – disse Sasuke, agora extremamente irritado, ainda mais depois de ver o pirata beijar as mãos de Sakura.

O pirata bateu continência e pulou rapidamente do barco para o ancoradouro em que estavam, e em seguida tudo o que podiam ver era um pontinho verde se deslocando em grande velocidade.

- Ele é bem rápido – comentou a garota observando com uma gota descendo.

- As vezes é útil também – comentou Sasuke, que em geral não era muito de papo, gostava apenas de falar pra dar ordens, isso sim era divertido pra ele.

Os marujos estavam conversando, quando um disse que um lord dos Piratas estaria naquela área naquele dia, todos começaram a debater o assunto, discutindo se achavam que eles iriam saquear aquela cidade, muitos achavam que não porque a cidade oferecia muita liberdade aos piratas, e saqueá-la seria um erro, já que seria menos um porto onde poderiam parar em tranqüilidade.

- A sim, o Lord Gaara ira vir hoje, mas ele não ira saquear nada, esta só de passagem – comentou Sakura despreocupada, fazendo com que todos a encarassem.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou um.

-Dã, ela veio do navio da irmã do Lord – respondeu Kiba.

- Era por isso que Temari insistiu para que fossem a um bar onde ela vai estar hoje – respondeu Sakura encarando Sasuke.

- O que eu tenho a ver com ele? – perguntou Sasuke, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Você não tem nada, mas ela queria que eu me despedisse, já que agora que estou com vocês o verei menos vezes – disse dando os ombros, provocando a risada geral.

- E ele realmente deve querer vê-la muito, aposto que nem lhe dá atenção quando entra no navio da irmã – provocou um pirata, embora todos ali concordassem que ela era muito bonita, todos sabiam da fama do lord, de ser frio e passar no maximo uma noite com suas amantes e depois as descartá-las como lixo, diziam que ninguém conseguia tocar a pedra que tinha no lugar de coração.

- Mas do que você imagina – disse com um tom malicioso, que não agradou Sasuke nem um pouco, ele não queria entender o que ela deixou subentendido.

- Deve ter ficado com ela só uma noite – nem Naruto, muito menos o capitão, gostaram da insinuação, deixando nas entrelinhas que ela era uma pros...

Nesse momento Lee voltou, com varias malas, em suas costas, Sakura estranhou, ela havia deixado apenas uma mala separada.

- Você acha que vai usar tantas coisas assim? – perguntou Sasuke – Isso aqui não é um passeio de nobres.

- Mas estas malas não são todas minhas – respondeu com os olhos arregalados.

- A sim, na verdade só havia uma mala separada, mas a capitão Temari me pediu para entregar todas as outras, disse que uma é pelo pagamento, uma é um vestido que ela quer que você use esta noite, e uma disse que o próprio Lord pirata Sabuko, lhe enviou – disse colocando as três malas do chão, mais a dela.

- É realmente ele deixa presentinhos para as aventuras dele – disse Sakura, sorrindo vitoriosa.

- Sakura você é...

- Amiga dele – completou, na verdade ele foi um pouco mais que isso, mas eles mantinham em segredo, sendo ele um Lorde ele tinha que manter a pose, sem falar das ameaças que ela poderia sofrer, não que ela não estivesse habituada com o perigo, mas os dois preferiam assim, inclusive ela, que se ficasse evidente que ela foi quase, primeira-dama do Lord, ficaria sendo sempre vista como sob as asas dele no meio pirata, e ela queria respeito por conta própria.

- De qualquer jeito eu não vou mudar de idéia, por causa de detalhes como esse – disse o capitão pondo ponto final da historia.

- E se eu te implorar Sasuke? – disse Naruto, fazendo um olhar pidão que na opinião dele era irresistível.

- Muito menos ¬¬.

- Ora vamos Sasuke, a tripulação merece, além do mais pode ser uma festa de boas vindas pra Sakura – disse um pirata, mais velho do que os outros, tinha cabelo prata, e usava uma mascara que cobria-lhe metade do rosto e um lenço que cobria um dos olhos, "Do rosto que é bom, não vejo quase nada" pensou Sakura.

- O que faz aqui Kakashi? Achei que estava aproveitando um dos seus enroscos, uma tal de Anko não?

- Nossa Kakashi , você tem tanto enrosco que merecia um troféu anzol – disse Naruto.

- Essa é no outro porto, mas enfim vamos deixar de falar de meus enroscos...

- É, não temos tanto tempo assim – cortou Sai, que vinha trazendo alguns mapas, ele havia ficado o tempo todo em uma parte do porão, tentando terminar os mapas, mas já estava a par de alguns acontecimentos, mesmo assim resolveu provocar a nova integrante – E quem é a feiosa? – disse secando-a de alto a baixo.

-Essa feiosa que você acabou de secar? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, e Sasuke irritado, será que todo homem tinha que dar aquela olhada na Haruno? E alias porque demônios do mar se importava?

- Quem seca é sol, eu só estava verificando a mercadoria, e que péssimo gosto – disse ele.

Sakura contou até dez, para não pular no pescoço dele, até que teve uma idéia. Ela se aproximou dele insinuante, os olhos de Sai tiveram total atenção concentrada nela, fixos sem nem piscar, a garota foi chegando mais perto, e isso tornava mais difícil para Sai esconder as emoções.

Sasuke não acreditava no que via, assim como todos nos navio ele tinha os olhos preso nela, ele não sabia se estava enfeitiçado pelo andar insinuante ou com raiva por causa de á quem ela se dirigia.

Sakura chegou na frente de Sai, e apoiou delicadamente as duas mãos nos ombros dele, se inclinando sensualmente até a orelha dele, com a boca grudada retrucou:

- Dizem que gosto não se discute – em seguida lhe aplicou uma joelhada nas partes baixas do rapaz, que o fez arquear no chão devido a dor, ela colocou o pé sobre ele e disse – Mas eu não costumo ficar quieta, mau gosto foi o de deus quando te boto no mundo, o fantasminha, aprendiz de Holandês voador.

Todos ficaram sem ação, olhando para Sai embaixo da bota dela, o cartógrafo ainda gemia de dor, e segurava a parte que sofreu um atentado.

- Ui, acho que esse daí não deixa mais herdeiro – disse Kiba fazendo uma careta.

- Oh, minha flor de cerejeira, eu sabia que você nunca cairia nas garras deste traste, sabia que era pura de mais para isso, e que era forte, o fogo da juventude arde em você, essa chama que não deixarei apagar...

- Menos senhor besta verde incendiaria – disse Naruto – Poxa, esse cara quer falar mais que eu.

- Certo Sakura, você já fez um favor a humanidade impedindo que a raça desse bastardo se reproduza, será que agora você pode soltar o meu cartógrafo? – perguntou o capitão tentando esconder sua satisfação ao ver aquele serzinho irritante se contorcer no chão de dor e agonia, malvado? Ele? Lógico que não.

- Isso é um cartógrafo? Pensei que fosse um inseto que ficou preso esmagado em baixo do meu sapato – retrucou Sakura tirando o pé de cima dele, Sai se levantou e depois de lançar um olhar assassino para a garota, voltou a sua cara de sempre com um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Nossa Saki, hoje você ta que ta – disse Naruto – Você não era assim antigamente.

- Ora Naruto, a ultima vez que nos vimos eu tinha nove ano, lógico que eu mudei, afinal foram dez anos – respondeu Sakura, que se sentiu observada, mas considerando que ela estava no meio de uma roda de homens, com um shorts curto embaixo do sobretudo aberto, e a blusa decotada, isso deveria ser normal, sairia tostada dali.

Sasuke, discretamente deu uma olhada de cima abaixo, realmente ela tinha mudado, e os oito anos que passaram separados fizeram bem a ela. Estava, como poderia descrever? Com uma "saúde".

- Mas Sasuke, você ainda não me respondeu – disse Kakashi tirando um livrinho de capa de couro amarelo escrito Icha Icha Pirat's, já que a diversão havia acabado iria ler.

- Hunf, realmente não vejo motivos para isso – respondeu.

- Que tal porque mesmo se saíssemos agora, o que é impossível, pegaríamos uma maré péssima, se queria ir embora logo deveríamos sair no maximo depois do almosso – respondeu despreocupado, virando uma pagina de seu livrinho, Sasuke olhou para os lados, e percebeu que ele estava certo.

- O velinho ta certo – disse Sakura.

- Velinho? – raramente ele tirava os olhos de seu Icha Icha quando começava a ler, apenas quando já tinha lido a parte necessária, mas ser chamado de velinho tirou sua concentração, ele olhou indignado para ela, pelo menos seria essa se pudessem ver, embora os olhos ainda fossem olhos de tédio.

- Você quer que eu ache que você é o que? Tem cabelo branco, e não posso ver seu rosto, concluo que é velho.

- Mas respeito, ele foi o capitão desse navio – repreendeu um pirata.

- Eu tenho cara de velho? – perguntou descrente, sem ouvir o comentário do pirata anterior.

- Cara mesmo você não tem, mas Tsundade também não tinha e era – respondeu.

- Você conheceu Tsundade? – perguntou Shino, era a primeira vez que ela ouvia a voz dele.

- Ela foi minha mestra – respondeu com naturalidade.

- Porque não deixou o barco para você então? – perguntou Shikamaru que não conseguia dormir com a barulheira e não havia nuvens no céu. Se não pode vencê-los junte-se a eles.

- Eu fui para o barco de Temari antes que ela passasse para alguém, e não acho que ela ira se aposentar – respondeu Sakura e concluiu – E também não tenho interesse em ser capitã.

- E tem interesse em que? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Antes era em fugir do meu noivo, agora é mais aventura.

- Que noivo? – perguntou Kiba curioso

- Um noivo idiota que me pai havia arranjado quando fiz 13 anos – respondeu.

- Com treze anos você tinha um noivo, e você fugiu? – perguntou Kiba assutado.

- Ora porque a surpresa, eles fugiram com dez, além do mais eram regras da família – disse a Haruno dando os ombros.

- Certo chega de papo, se vamos ficar, se aprontem esta começando a escurecer, e enquanto o barco não estiver pronto para amanhã ninguém sai, e não quero ninguém muito bêbado, amanhã tem trabalho seus cães sarnentos – ordenou Sasuke, e todos se dispersaram, menos Sakura.

- Hã, Sasuke, onde eu vou ficar? – perguntou sem jeito.

- Aff, deixa eu pensar- ele demorou alguns minutos, o som do sapato da jovem a sua frente batendo nas tabuas não ajudava, barulho irritante, mania irritante, garota irritante – Tive uma idéia, me acompanhe.

- E como é que eu vou levar todas essas malas?

- Faça duas viajens, amarre-as nas costas, você esta num navio pirata, não espera realmente que algum vá carregar pra você espera?

- Minha jovem flor quer que eu carregue pra você? – perguntou Lee, vindo rapidamente em seu auxilio, mas ela negou, agora era pessoal, levar aquelas malas sozinha.

Os dois seguiram até a parte interna do navio, onde ficava o quarto do capitão, e do lado o do sub-capitão, que dividia com Kakashi quando este estava no navio. A Haruno fazia esforço para equilibrar as quatro malas, sem falar do peso.

Sasuke já havia decidido que não iria dividir o quarto com Naruto, já que este roncava alto, e tinha hábitos noturnos estranhos como uma certa toquinha na hora de dormir, sem falar que ele já o agüentava no navio, no mesmo quarto já era de mais.

Os dois entraram em uma quarto, que Sakura percebeu ser de Sasuke, já que tinha o símbolo dos Uchiha em um quadro, isso a deixou nervosa, será que Sasuke estava pensando em colocá-la no mesmo quarto que o dele? Ela começou a suar frio, na infância fora apaixonada por ele, mas agora era diferente, eles e a situação, ela não podia estar apaixonada por ele ainda, ou podia?

Bem ela tinha que admitir que ele estava ainda mais bonito, ela conseguia ver um pouco do tanquinho pela blusa, embora sem ela fosse melhor, e aquele jeito misterioso dele o deixava ainda mais belo.

- É aqui que você vai dormir – ele anunciou e ela arregalou os olhos.


	6. Quarto pirata

Ela olhou para o lugar que ele mostrava, era uma espécie de quartinho, estava um pouco empoeirado e tinha alguns baús, mas mesmo que fossem tirados o espaço era pequeno, caberia uma cama, suas malas empilhadas com roupas e uma mesa com uma cadeira no maximo.

- Nesse cubículo? – perguntou ela com os olhos arregalados.

- O que você queria? Um quarto de primeira classe? Desculpe se este humilde quartinho não te serve princesa – disse ele se aproximando dela e sussurrando no ouvido, gerando um arrepio gostoso.

- É não tem muita classe, mas até que essa dispensa pode ser aconchegante – respondeu virando para ele, os dois estavam muito próximos, as respirações se chocavam e os dois estavam se sentindo embriagados com o cheiro do outro misturado a maresia do mar.

- Que bom que gostou, pos e aqui que vai ficar – ele respondeu se aproximando, dela e passando o braço por volta da cintura fina dela, não entendia porque estava fazendo isso, sempre conseguira controlar seus desejos, mas ela mexia com ele, era diferente com ela, não era só desejo, era carinho, era saudade, era tudo misturado, e ele precisava parar porque logo não conseguiria mais raciocinar e cometeria um erro, não poderia fazer com ela o mesmo que com as outras, ela era sua amiga de infância, mesmo mudada, ela ainda era a Sakura, aquela que ele devia proteger, aquela que fora a única que tocara seu coração.

- Sentiu saudades de mim? – perguntou doce enlaçando o pescoço, essa pergunta vinha martelando na cabeça dela, será que pelo menos ainda seriam amigos?

- Um pouco – mentiu – O que aconteceu no dia da fuga?

- Eu já te falei.

- Eu quero saber a historia toda – ordenou.

- Sasuke, pra que? Ele me encontrou e me trancou em uma torre, e depois do incidente ela ficou mais grosso que o normal comigo, mais exigente – disse ela virando o rosto, segurando uma lagrima ela era uma pirata – Mas e vocês? Como conseguiram entrar nesse navio? E agora estar com cargos tão altos.

- Kakashi, não achava ninguém a altura para passar o navio, então resolveu treinar alguém, acontece que éramos melhores do que a maioria dos piratas, então ele pensou que nos treinando ficaríamos melhor que qualquer um – respondeu, apertando ela contra seu corpo, ele sentiu o tom de voz dela ao falar do pai, eles sempre tiveram um relacionamento difícil.

- E agora você é o capitão – ela concluiu sorrindo para ele, ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, ela já havia estado próxima de um homem daquele jeito, mas não tinha se sentido assim, e ela era apaixonada pelo rapaz "Vai ver porque era paixão, e paixão se tem varias, amor é só um... Pare de pensar besteira, é claro que você não ama o Sasuke" pensou.

- Mas e você, qual é a sua com o Lord pirata? – ele não conseguiu conter a pergunta aquilo vinha lhe incomodando.

- Eu já disse isso também.

- Eu não sou o Naruto, não caio nessa – disse frio, e com uma mão, fez ela encará-lo.

- Fomos namorados – disse com um suspiro, ela gostava de Gaara, mas se sentia confusa agora que reencontrara Sasuke.

- Namoros piratas são complicados.

- Foi por isso que não foi pra frente, eu não quis deixar a Temari, ela precisava de mim, não a deixaria na mão – disse, e Sasuke não pode deixar de pensar vitorioso "Mas deixou ela pra vir pro meu, em vez de correr pra ele".

- Terminaram?

- Demos um tempo bem longo – a verdade era que Gaara não quisera terminar com ela, quando ela disse que não estava mais dando, ele sugeriu que dessem um tempo, que agora já durava dois anos, e nesse meio tempo ele não se apaixonou por ninguém, embora continuasse com varias mulheres para satisfazer seus desejos, não parou com uma, ele ficava com a mesma no maximo quatro dias, embora Sakura não soubesse, Temari achava que de agora em diante, mesmo que Sakura arranjasse outro, ele não ficaria com mais nenhuma, já que sempre a amaria, ele não a culpava por não sentir o mesmo que ele, não na mesma intensidade, e até agradecia ela pela sinceridade, isso tudo só o fazia amá-la mais.

- Entendo, acho melhor você se trocar agora – disse finalmente recuperando o raciocínio e a soltando.

- É Sasuke temos um problema, acho melhor termos uma espécie de código para evitar situações constrangedores – disse ela pensando no assunto, imagine se enquanto ele tivesse se trocando ela saísse do quarto e o pegasse nu "Até que não seria de todo ruim".

- Por que deveríamos?

- Bom porque a não ser que você queira que eu te veja sem roupa seria bom ter um – retrucou revirando os olhos.

- Por que? Você se tornou algum tipo de tarada? – perguntou sem conter um sorrisinho de canto.

- Claro que não idiota, é só que eu posso sair na hora em que você esta num momento intimo ou se trocando, sem falar que pra entrar no meu quarto eu tenho que passar pelo seu – respondeu irritada, em um tom mais alto que o normal, e levemente corada, mas era mais de raiva, depois de se tornar uma pirata ela já tinha ouvido coisas mais constrangedoras.

- Entendo, vamos fazer assim, quando eu estiver me trocando ou com alguém aqui eu tranco aquela porta e passo por baixo da porta um lenço vermelho, quando terminar eu coloco um verde e destranco a porta.

- Mas e se eu precisar entrar? – ela não gostou nada da parte do alguém.

- Se eu estiver me trocando bata três vezes na porta, a primeira mais forte do que as outras duas e se eu estiver com alguém terá que esperar.

- Ahh amigo, e se tiver de noite, eu querendo dormir mas estou do lá fora? Vou ficar do lado de fora trancada? – disse agora visivelmente irritada

- Eu deixo um travesseiro, junto com um cobertor na porta pra você – respondeu, querendo vê-la mais irritada "Fica ainda mais bonita", pensava.

- É mais e se eu estiver acompanhada? – perguntou feliz por ter pensado em algo para retrucar.

- Como assim você estar acompanhada?

- Ora Sasuke, você já é bem grandinho, não vai querer que eu te explique esse tipo de coisa vai? – perguntou maliciosa adorando a cara de raiva que Sasuke fazia, o motivo da raiva? Ela não fazia idéia de qual era, mas estava adorando ver ele, que sempre fora tão controlado ficar com veias tamanha era a raiva.

- Você esta no meu navio, e meu navio não é lugar pra esse tipo de coisa – disse visivelmente irritado.

- Mas você disse que...

- Eu posso, você não – disse o mais direto possível – A propósito, vai trair o Lord Gaara?

- Ora estamos dando um tempo, e quem disse que eu vou trair?

- Mas...

- Eu posso muito bem trazer ele, apesar disso ser um cubículo – respondeu com simplicidade.

- Não você não pode, não quero isso no meu navio, se quiser volte pro dele, que é bem grande e deve ter espaço pra vocês dois o quanto quiserem – cortou seco.

- A realmente, o barco dele é bem grande, o barco e o...

- Então porque na vai pra lá? – cortou mais uma vez, dessa vez com a irritação mais aparente na voz.

- Calma capitãozinho, mordeu paga duas – disse se aproximando dele e dando um ligeiro tapinha no ombro – Eu não vou trazer ele aqui – Sasuke soltou um suspiro aliviado – Mesmo porque ele não ficaria nada satisfeito com minhas acomodações.

- Se não gostou pode dormir junto com os outros marujos – retrucou, tentando não ser afetado pela proximidade.

- Eu estou só brincando, não precisa desse nervoso todo, agora saia daqui para que eu possa me arrumar – concluiu se afastando dele – E terá que pedir a alguém que tire essas caixas daqui, e coloque uma cama, colchão, futton...

- Falarei com o Lee – resmungou não gostando de receber ordens em seu próprio navio.

- Agora saia – ordenou de novo.

- Com licença, mas o navio é meu, eu saio se eu quiser – disse ele muito irritado, cruzando os braços.

- E você espera que eu me troque como? – perguntou ela com as mãos no quadril.

- Ora, tira uma roupa e depois põe outra – disse sarcástico.

- Na sua frente? – disse descrente.

- Eu não me incomodo, fique à vontade – ele deu um sorrisinho de canto.

- Sasuke, o que aconteceu com você? Você se tornou um pervertido – disse com falsa indignação.

- Como você disse, depois de tantos anos é normal estarmos mudados – comentou – Os homens quando crescem e acabam descobrindo certas coisas, tem novas necessidades.

- Eu sei bem as necessidades de um homem – respondeu a Haruno, a resposta não parece agradar o capitão, que sento em um baú e continuou de braços cruzados – Você não vai sair mesmo daí não é?

- Pelo menos não tão cedo, sabe eu não estou com vontade de sair desse quarto do "meu" navio – disse saindo ênfase ao meu, a Haruno revirou os olhos – Mas veja por um lado Sakura, fomos amigos de infância, tomávamos banho de cachoeira juntos, sem roupa devo acrescentar.

- Eu, você e o Naruto, eu devo acrescentar, assim como também que naquela época nenhum dos três tinham malicia, vocês mal entendiam porque o corpo de vocês era diferente do meu – respondeu ela estreitando os olhos.

- Isso quer dizer que você tem agora? – perguntou suspendo a sobrancelha o sorriso sarcástico ainda não o abandonara.

- Eu me tornei uma pirata, o que você acha? – disse irônica – Não é necessário nem responder não é?

- Eu ainda tinha alguma esperança – disse com descaso, deixando claro que nunca tivera nenhuma.

- Ohh, como ele é inocente – disse fazendo um biquinho, que deixou Sasuke "alterado", mas ele disfarçou, "Por Cortes, será que ela quer me deixar doido ou ela não percebeu o quanto ela fica provocante desse jeito?", dessa vez ela fizera mais no intuito de brincadeira, porque na cabeça dela, ele era um amigo e ela não tinha interesse de seduzi-lo, ainda, "Para Sasuke, é a Sakura, lembra? Sua amiga de infância que você prometeu proteger, e agora virou o maior mulherão e aparentemente não precisa mais de você", esse ultimo pensamento ele não gostou, de certa forma por mais que antes ela ficasse irritado quando tinha que ajudá-la, era mais porque ele não queria que ela tivesse estado em perigo, mas agora ela era totalmente independente e ele não sabia se gostava disso.

Sakura esperou mais algum tempo para ver se Sasuke saia do cubículo, como ela carinhosamente apelidara, mas o capitão não deu o braço a torcer, então ela resolveu fazê-lo provar do próprio remédio.


	7. Cartas a pirata

Primeiro ela começou tirando o sobretudo lentamente de costas pra ele, Sasuke na hora teve sua atenção atraída, ela começou descendo ele deixando seu ombro exposto, e continuou abaixando, até que o tirou todo e a peça caiu no chão, produzindo um leve ruído que fez Sasuke acordar e entender o que ela estava fazendo, ou pelo menos tentar entender.

- O esta fazendo? – fez olhando as costas dela, ela o olhava com a cabeça virada, numa pose provocante.

- Ora eu preciso me trocar e você se recusa a sair – disse com falsa inocência.

- Bela tentativa, mas não vai funcionar – disse, olhando agora um pouco mais pra baixo, onde antes ele não conseguia observar devido ao sobretudo.

- Tarado – disse baixinho de modo que ele não ouvisse.

Ela apoio a perna em um baú, e começou a desamarrar sem pressa a bota, ela podia sentir o olhar dele sobre si, mas tratou de ignorar o incomodo e seguir em frente. Tirou a bota assim que terminou de desamarrar, num movimento sensual, aquele jogo de sedução deixava Sasuke louco, em seguida foi descendo lentamente a meia, de forma a ficar ainda mais inclinada, o que fez com que Sasuke se remexesse incomodado, ela jogou a meia em um canto qualquer e fez o mesmo processo com a outra bota.

Quando estava descalça. Se virou de frente para Sasuke, e sem olhá-lo começou a brincar com os cordões do colete, até que o desamarrou e tirando-o, jogou no chão com as de mais peças.

Em seguida começou a tirar a regata, devagar como fez antes, primeiro mostrou a barriga, e foi subindo, subindo até que Sasuke começava a ver parte do top que ela usava por baixo, a cada pedaço de pele exposta o Uchiha arregalava mais os olhos.

Depois de tirar a regata, ela tirou o cinto, que fazia um barulho irritante devido aos seus pingente, e jogou contra uma mala, provocando um som que quase fez o outro se assustar de tão distraído que estava, ela olhou pra baixo e deu um sorrisinho de canto, mas estava vermelha.

Apesar de aparentar estava com vergonha, ele fora seu amigo de infância e ela não queria que ele pensasse que estava se oferecendo, não era desse tipo. Sim tivera alguns poucos casos, rápidos e sem muito contato, com exceção de Gaara, que fora algo mais intenso, embora não tenham chegado tão longe quanto muitos pensavam, o Lord a respeitava muito.

Resolvendo provocar mais um pouco, se abaixou de costas para ele para pegar uma mala, a colocou sobre o baú que estava em sua frente, e depois o abriu sem deixar que o Uchiha visse o que tinha dentro, este ficou curioso, mas estava hipnotizado de mais para falar qualquer coisa.

Depois de respirar duas vezes e se controlar, para não corar, ela virou-se para ele e deu um sorriso maroto, ele arquearia a sobrancelha se tivesse ainda algum pensamento racional, mas no momento isto não era a realidade.

Ela abriu o zíper do short, e depois desabotoou, olhou pra ele novamente, que tinha os olhos bem arregalados, e até desencostara da parede, ela teve novamente que se controlar para não corar "Vamos Sakura, até parece que continua a mesma menininha boba", pensou, e tomou coragem para continuar com a brincadeira, ela ficava com as mãos pronta para abaixar o shorts mas não abaixava, numa espécie de jogo de abaixo ou não - abaixo.

Sasuke tentava controlar as idéias pervertidas que vinham em sua mente, a maioria incluía a mulher a sua frente sem roupa, coisa que não estava muito longe de acontecer se ele a deixasse continuar.

Ele se via dividido, por um lado, queria que ela tirasse o shorts, ou melhor, queria ele tirar dela, assim como arrancar o que ainda lhe restava de roupa, mas por outro o seu orgulho e o sentimento de culpa queriam que ela parasse, e por Poseidon como estava difícil se controlar com ela provocando-o daquela maneira.

- Já perdi tempo de mais aqui – disse indo em direção a porta, precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível antes que fizesse algo que depois se arrependesse como arrancar a roupa dela com os dentes, e tomá-la como um animal – Se troque logo, tenho algumas coisas a fazer.

Assim que saiu entrou numa espécie de banheiro que tinha no barco, metade de si arrependida, metade agradecida.

Ainda no quarto, Sakura sorria vitoriosa, embora, agora que ele não podia ver, um pouco corada, por um minuto achara que ele a deixaria ir até o fim, e ela não tinha certeza se teria coragem de continuar, ou se conseguiria parar.

- E é ponto da Sakura – disse baixinho para si mesma, e começando a se trocar.

Sakura tirou o vestido da mala, era lindo havia sido escolhido para ela, tinha o seu jeito, e pelo jeito ficaria maravilhoso em seu corpo, Temari a conhecia bem e tinha um excelente gosto.

Ela pensou em que sapato poderia usar, e viu que na mala também havia um par de sapatos, eram lindos também, e junto havia um envelope vermelho, com seu nome escrito em preto, numa letra não tão caprichada que ela reconheceu como sendo de Temari. Pegou-o deixando o vestido de lado, e com ansiedade o abriu, dentro havia uma carta escrita em um pergaminho com algumas manchas de bebida, Sakura sorriu ao constatar isso, a capitã não mudava mesmo.

" Ei garota,

Espero que tenha conseguido convencer o desgraçado do capitão dessa banheira a adiar a partida, se não meta um soco nas fuças dele e guarde o vestido para a próxima ocasião em que nos encontrarmos, e a meu irmão também.

Por falar nele devo dizer que ele não ficou nada contente ao saber que talvez você não estivesse aqui para recebê-lo, alias ele não gostou nem de saber que você agora trabalha com o Uchiha, me lembro de tê-lo ouvido xingar o seu capitão de cão sarnento e bastardo pelo menos sete vezes, depois perdi a conta e acredite foram muitas vezes mais, isso sem falar no quanto ele ofendeu a mãe do outro. Ele disse que seria muito petulante da parte do Sasuke se ele não adiasse para que ele te visse.

Sinceramente acho que o poder subiu a cabeça dele, ou talvez seja o amor, de qualquer forma é uma dessas duas, porque não a outra explicação, ele nunca se importou com navios de outras companhias que não as de Suna.

Bom vou deixar o casinho amoroso seu e do meu irmão pra lá, vamos falar de outras coisas.

Não é comum dos Piratas se importarem tanto um com os outros, em geral somos aproveitadores, trapaceiros e individualistas, mas com você é diferente, você é uma amiga de verdade, não tem como eu iguinorar isso. Sinceramente não escolhi aqui, ou você acha que eu gostaria de ser amiga de um serzinho rosa irritante como você? Claro que não, ainda mais porque daí sempre temos que dividir o rum, e você sabe como sou egoísta quanto a isso, mas infelizmente você entrou na minha vida e já deixou uma marca.

Além do mais tempos ruins estão por vir, eu sinto isso, você sente, todos sentimos, e teremos que nos unir, porque chegara uma hora que a sobrevivência de um pode significar a de todos.

A Era dos Piratas esta começando a mudar, e vai sobreviver aquele que estiver preparado e que conhecer quem também esta.

Amiga você se adapta fácil, e sei que terá seu lugar nesse nova era, assim como eu espero também ter, mas se algo acontecer saiba que te considero muito e que essa amizade eu levo comigo até o fundo do mar.

Beijos e Cascudos

Da sua ex-capitã mas ainda sua amiga

Temari Sabuko"

Sakura terminou de ler, com os olhos rasos, balançou a cabeça fazendo com que as lagrimas fossem jogados aos ventos, cintilantes como pequenas estrelas. Ela tinha o pressentimento de mudança, todo o seu ser sentia isso, muitos sentiam, dava pra perceber pelo mar, ele também sentia, e ele anunciava isso, só os péssimos observadores não perceberiam, mas de péssimos observadores o mar e a terra estavam cheios.

- Eu também te considero muito, todos vocês – disse abraçando a carta, tentando segurar o choro como a anos aprendera.

Temari foi quem a acolheu depois que ela saiu do barco de sua mestra, não que estivesse brigado com a Lord Tsundade, pelo contrario a via como mãe, mas ela teve que fugir de seu pai que começou a suspeitar que ela estava naquele navio e enviar e mandar ameaças, a cercá-los com navios da frota especial, etc. Os piratas do navio começaram a ficar irritados e botavam a culpa nela, então ela saiu e por mais que Tsundida tivesse tentado impedi-la, ou lhe garantisse que quando voltasse ela ainda teria seu lugar, ela nunca mais se sentiria bem vinda.

Cada Navio é como uma família, de trapaceiros, mas uma família, como uma pequena vila, quando algum pirata é nomeado lord, ele passa a governar certa área, mas isso não quer dizer que pode mandar nos outros navios, já é bem difícil controlar o seu imagine dos outros. E Sakura não se sentia mais parte da família, e por mais que Tsundade fosse uma Lord, nada mudaria isso.

Ela olhou para a outra mala, a que fora enviada por Gaara, era melhor ver o que era agora, já que ele poderia perguntar sobre ela e seria grosseria dizer que ainda não havia visto, não que piratas ligasse para regras de etiqueta, mas ele era um Lord e seu amigo, não queria que pensasse que fazia pouco caso de seu presente.

A pegou e apoiando em um dos baús a abriu com delicadeza e apreensão, tinha que admitir que estava de certa forma curiosa. E assim que pode vislumbrar o conteúdo seus olhos arregalaram-se de maravilhados com a visão, dentro estava as jóias mais lindas que ela já havia visto, delicadas, bem trabalhadas, faziam vista sem exageros, sem ficar carregado de mais, e junto a elas mais um envelope, um pouco menos e dessa vez preto escrito com tinta de prata, por isso e pela caprichosa letra ela percebeu que fora o próprio Gaara que havia escrito.

"Espero que aceite este presente, você fez muito mais por mim do que pode imaginar, você foi mais longe do que os navegantes que chegaram as ilhas de tártaro, você tocou meu coração.

Sabe que não sou de melodramas, mas é verdade, mesmo não me amando como eu desejo, e não adianta negar que eu trocaria tudo que tenho pelo seu coração, você não deixou de ser menos digna, porque você foi sincera, e mesmo que não tenha seu amor, fico feliz em ter a sua paixão.

Pôs foi como você disse, paixões se tem varias, amor é só um, e eu que sempre achei que o mar era o meu amor, descobri que ele era só uma paixão, porque meu amor é ti.

E que ironia, você sofre tanto quanto eu porque seu amor se encontra em seu passado e agora o que lhes resta são suas paixões, o mar e é com orgulho que digo, e não é presunção como muitos podem achar, que por enquanto eu.

Saiba que poderá contar sempre comigo, seja como pirata, homem, amigo e amante, eu virei ao seu chamado.

E não se sinta tristes ou culpada, porque a minha felicidade se encontra na sua, mesmo que não sejas comigo.

Beijos de seu eterno amante que mesmo você não o amando isso só o fez te amar mais ainda.

P.S: Não mostre essa carta a ninguém, você sabe, tenho que manter as aparências e pega mal eu o Grande Lord Gaara, ser visto como um sentimental apaixonado não correspondido. Alias nem sei como consegui escrever uma coisa melosa como essa, portanto não se acostume.

P.S2: As jóias foram confeccionadas especialmente para você por um joalheiro de extremo prestigio, em todo o tesouro de meu navio não achei jóia que estivesse a sua altura então mandei fazer sob medida, e o ouro e as pedras vieram de meu tesouro particular."

Dessa vez ela não conseguiu conter uma lagrima, Gaara poderia ser frio e grosso com todo o resto do mundo, mas com ela ele era um doce, e ela se odiava por não amá-lo, ela gostava muito dele, muito mesmo, mas na chegava perto do sentimento que sentiu um dia quando ainda era uma criança e não sabia dar nome ao que sentia.

Ele estava certo o amor dela estava no passado, porque hoje em dia não sabia se reconhecia em seu capitão o antigo Sasuke que ela um dia amou, e ela nem estava certa se queria que ela ainda o amasse, quer dizer a possibilidade dela ser rejeitada era quase certa.

Ela resolveu deixar de filosofar e começar a se trocar, tirou finalmente o shorts e o top, e começou a colocar a outra roupa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No quarto Sasuke terminava de se trocar, estava com uma calça preta estilo pirata, e uma blusa meio aberta deixando um pouco do seu peitoral definido a mostra (N/N: ¬ ), colocou as botas e desarrumou ainda mais os cabelos , poucos piratas de seu navio tinham o costume de usar chapéu, como era típico, o que muitos usavam era uma bandana mas ele nem isso.

Ele bateu na porta de Sakura dizendo um já estou pronto, e ela falou que estava terminando.

No quarto ela dava uns últimos retoques na maquiagem usando um espelho que trazia em sua mala, este fora um presente de uma amiga a um tempo atrás:

Flashback

- Toma testuda, pelo seu aniversario – disse uma garotinha de cabelos claros e loiros, e olhos azuis.

- Obrigado Ino Porca – disse a outra garotinha de cabelos rosa, pegando o presente que a outra lhe estendia.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu sou sua amiga de novo, nem que eu desisti do Sasuke – disse a outra empenando o nariz – E cuidado pra não quebrar o presente com a sua cara feia.

- Vai sonhando Ino porca, ele nunca iria ser seu – disse dando a língua, a outra virou as costas e foi embora, quando ela saiu a menina abriu o presente e viu um espelho lindo, de prata com uma pedra rosa incrustada.

- Brigado porca – sussurrou.

Fim do Flashback.

Sakura espantou tais lembranças, e saiu do quartinho de empregada, já vestida e maquiada.

Sasuke que encarava a parede, virou-se para ela quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Ele entrou em choque com o que viu, e mesmo não querendo deixou seu queixo cair, só faltando babar. E falando cair, o tranco havia sido tão forte que o corpo dele cedeu fazendo-o cair sentado na cama, tamanha fora sua surpresa. Sakura havia conseguido, o que ele achava impossível, ela ficar ainda mais bonita.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

N/A:

Desculpem o problema com capitulo, o fanfiction estava dando problema, eu ainda não aprendi a mexer com ele, sory ´

Obrigado pelos review, e eu vou tentar postar mais rápidos.

P.S: Se alguém me ensinar como que fez pra fazer o próprio perfil do autor eu agradeceria gente lerda é essas merdas u.ú num sabem meche em nada.

BEIJOS GENTE \o/


	8. Começando a bebedeira

ATENÇÃO: Leiam de novo, porque eu acrescentei mais algumas partes que estavam faltando, na hora de postar corto eu não sei porque u.ú

Ela vestia um vestido que caira perfeitamente em seu corpo, ele era verde com algumas rendas mais escura por cima do pano, um decote generoso, e a saia do vestido era na frente até um pouco acima da metade da cocha e atrás passava os joelhos. Os pés calçavam uma sandália que ele nunca tinha visto o modelo, salto alto, fino, e com tiras do mesmo tecido verde do vestido que prendiam até quase metade da batata da perna, no final dava um laço pequeno e tinha um brilhantinho preso na ponta de cada uma. O cabelo estava preso por hashis só que próprios para os cabelos, eram pretos trabalho com cristais de verdade, e algumas mechas rosadas caiam por sob o seu rosto, a maquiagem só era pesada nos olhos, que estavam bem ressaltados com lápis preto bem forte, e nos lábios um simples brilho pra balancear. E o conjunto de jóias que usava era lindo, varias correntes prata caiam sobre seu colo, finas e delicadas, e uma e outra se intercalavam com esmeraldas e jades cravejadas como se fosse gotas sobre a fina corrente, os brincos combinando, desciam delicadamente duas correntes também com esmeraldas e jades e no final duas gotas maiores, uma pulseira igual a todo conjunto, e um anel grande prata com apenas duas pedras, uma esmeralda e uma jade. A escolha de pedras criavam um efeito de luzes encantador, já que as jades contrabalanceavam o brilho das esmeralda, e ficava som sobre tom, fora isso também tinha o significado das pedras, jade era a cor dos olhos de Gaara e esmeralda os de Sakura, ela também usava uma fina aliança no dedo mindinho (já que eles haviam dado um tempo Gaara deu uma aliança simbolizando a amizade deles), e embora Sasuke não pudesse ver dentro tinha escrito " Temos muitas paixões, amor é só um", e embora estivessem destoando um pouco, um pequeno rubi, junto a uma pedra rosa. Na coxa passava uma espécie de cinto verde, em que ela colocou a faca e a pistola, que de certa forma ficou sexy, "Você percebe que esta nesse negocio de pirata de mais quando acha sexy uma mulher com uma pistola e uma faca" pensou Sasuke.

- Vamos – disse com um sorriso brincalhão que só encantou mais o capitão, ela virou-se de costas para ele, em direção a porta e ele pode notar outro detalhe do vestido, a costa era de renda (mas a saia normal), e havia um recorte enorme redondo, de forma que as costas ficavam praticamente nuas, o recorte devia ser lançamento de ultima moda, era lindo, moderno e sensual.

- Não acha isso um exagero – disse pra ela enquanto iam ao encontro dos outros.

- Foi um pedido da própria Temari e de Gaara – disse e ela não estava exagerada, pra uma pirata até que estava normal, sem falar que as mulheres normais se vestiriam com muito mais coisa, como saiotes para dar volume, e camadas de tecidos brilhantes, sem falar em jóias não tão discretas, o que na opinião de Sakura e ela estava certo acabava ficando exagerado e cafona – Além do mas, não se esquece de que essa não será uma bebedeira normal, se o Lord esta ai muitos outros piratas importantes também vão estar, e você não vai querer que eles pensem que seu navio esta falido, as mulheres em navios são como vitrines, mostram como o navio esta indo.

Sasuke não comentou mais nada, ela estava certa, se ela fosse de qualquer jeito, eles poderiam pensar que o navio esta passando dificuldade e atacá-los, as roupas são uma forma de mostrar poder, o quanto o navio tem. Mas de certa forma isso poderia ser um atrativo para outros ataques, já que ninguém ataca um barco sem nada, a menos que tenha interesse no barco em si, o que era o caso da maioria que queriam abordar o navio deles, que era conhecido por seus equipamentos e velocidade.

- Sakura você esta linda – disse Naruto extasiado ao ver a amiga, assim como todos os outros que estavam maravilhados, ela podia sentir os olhares esfomeados sobre si, e o Uchiha também percebeu e lançou um olhar não muito amigável para os outros piratas, alguns desviaram o olhar, outros não conseguiram tamanho era o encanto.

- Obrigado Naruto, você também não esta tão mal assim – disse ela sorrindo.

- Poxa, não tão mal assim?

- É que essa bandana não esta legal – disse, Naruto vestia uma calça de pirata preta que nem a de Sasuke e uma blusa laranja, com um colete azul marinho por cima, e na cabeça uma bandaba também azul, tampando todos os cabelos dele, e a espada presa no cinturão preto que usava, e nas botas a pistola – Vem aqui, que eu dou um jeito.

Naruto um pouco envergonhado por ser tratado como criança na frente dos marujos se aproximou da garota, que tirou a bandana, e passou a mão nos cabelos dele arrepiando-os mais ainda, ela dobrou o pano formando um tipo de faixa e colocou na testa dele, amarrando atrás, alguns fios da franja ficaram por baixo dela de forma que saiam por baixo, e outros caiam por cima dando um ar desleixado que ficou charmoso, ela então abriu o colete dele, de forma que ficou melhor, e mandou que abrisse que fechasse um dos três botões de cima, e abrisse um de baixo, da camiseta, e ela própria ajeitou a gola.

- Agora assim ta lindo – disse ela olhando satisfeita o resultado final.

- Obrigado Sakura – disse Naruto um pouco corado ao vê-la tão próxima de si, e mesmo que nunca fosse admitir ele chegou a pensar por um momento, mesmo que um só, que talvez aquilo fosse muita mulher pra ele. Mas era comum muitos homens se acharam pequenos diante da beleza da garota, e depois que a conheciam ficavam mais a vontade, mas mesmo assim era intimidadora ela toda, também: linda, independente, pirata, carregando varias armas, conseguiu conquistar o amor de um dos homens mais temido dos mares (mesmo que não soubesse que ele realmente amava ela, sabiam que ele tivera algo), e treinada por uma das mulheres mais temidas.

- Até parece que eu ia deixar o meu amigo sair de qualquer jeito – disse dando um cascudo no loiro.

- Se as moças já terminaram de se arrumar, podemos ir? – disse Sasuke, batendo o pé na madeira irritado.

- Poxa capitão, você quebrou o nosso momento amizade – disse Sakura, fazendo uma carinha de criança magoada, o que atraio ainda mais os rapazes, aquele ar de inocência conseguia desestabilizar qualquer um.

- É Sasuke, só porque você não tem um momento amizade, com uma sereia linda como essa não precisa interromper o meu – disse Naruto fazendo biquinho e passando o braço nos ombros da jovem, e a trazendo mais junto de si.

- Que seja – resmungou Sasuke, na verdade por dentro ele sentia como se uma serpente se movesse em seu estomago, mas ignorou se preparando para descer do barco.

- Agora você já esta forçando a amizade – disse ela tirando os braços do amigo de cima dela, e ele corou levemente.

- Eu só estava tentando te esquentar, você vai passar frio com esse vestido – disse colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e tentando disfarçar.

- Naruto, esta um calor infernal – retrucou ela.

Eles então saíram do barco, e caminharam normalmente pelas ruas, aquela cidade era famosa por seu porto receber muitos piratas e ser totalmente voltada para pirataria, então não havia problemas.

Eles entraram em um bar que estava bastante movimento, e muitos olhares se voltaram para garota, que só murmurou algo como "bando de pervertidos". Alguns piratas dispersaram, mas ficaram juntos a menina, os dois capitães, Shikamuru, embora as pessoas não suspeitassem o porque, Kiba, Sai, Lee e Shino, estes quatro últimos conversavam entre si, estavam curiosos para ver como era o Lord e como ele reagiria ao ver Sakura.

Eles então foram até uma área com varias mesas com vários piratas, muitos reconheceram os dois capitães e cumprimentaram, mas a maioria vinha dar oi para Sakura, que falava um pouco com cada um. Quando chegaram a ultima mesa puderam ver uma loira com os cabelos preso em três marias chiquinhas com fitas roxas e pretas prendendo, com um vestido estilo corpete tomara que caia roxo, a saia era mais longo dos lados e mais curta no meio, bem mais curta, usava um conjunto de jóias com perolas negras e uma bota de salto muito fino, e estava com os pés em cima da mesa, deixando que muitos vissem suas muito fartas pernas, e a maquiagem era mais pesada que a de Sakura, e ainda dava para ver que mais atrás dela encostado havia um enorme leque que deveria ser muito pesado.

- Yo, vejo que coube perfeitamente como achei que caberia – disse Temari com o sorriso no rosto – E por Netuno onde conseguiu essas jóias? – disse finalmente reparando no conjunto da moça admirada com tal obra de artes.

- Ora, foi meu irmão que me deu, naquela mala que me enviou – disse Sakura a olhando confusa – Você não estava sabendo? Achei que tinha visto.

- Não ele me proibiu de abrir – comentou distraída olhando as jóias – Filho de uma puta, pra mim ele não me dá um presente deles – exclamou exasperada, a menina ficou um pouco sem-graça.

- Mas esse conjunto que você esta também é muito bonito – disse Sakura e completou debochada – É que não depende só das jóias, depende também de que esta usando.

- Vou fingir que não escutei a provocação Sasa, mas meu irmão vai ver quando ele chegar – retrucou emburrada, alguns piratas que estavam na mesma mesa dela riram, as duas vivam pegando no pé uma da outra, mas se adoravam.

- Então ele ainda não chegou? – perguntou Naruto, chamando a atenção da capitã finalmente para o grupo.

- Ainda não, mas sentem-se ai, porque hoje eu vou por tudo na conta do meu irmão pra me vingar – disse Temari, e logo eles se acomodaram, juntando mais uma mesa. Sasuke ficou do outro lado da mesa, do lugar onde estava Sakura, ao lado de Temari, e do outro lado dela vazio, mas dessa forma ele tinha uma desculpa para observá-la .

- Como você é ciumenta – disse Sakura, depois que se ajeitaram.

- E não tenho motivos? Tu roubastes meu irmão, antes ele dormia com todas e eu era a única mulher a que ele dava atenção, mas desde que viraste "amiguinha" dele, tenho que dividi-lo com tu – disse Temari ressaltando o amiguinha – Mas vamos mudar de assunto, faz tempo que não te vias Sasuke, alias até mesmo Kakashi não via perambulando por ai com um dos seus enroscos.

- Bom Kakashi eu nunca sei onde vou encontrar, hoje mesmo apareceu em meu navio, e depois sumiu como sempre, deve estar aqui no bar já que deu a impressão que vai conosco, e quanto a não nos vermos, nos rotas parecem que não se cruzam, ou você parou de beber, já que não te encontro mais nos bares, o que acho impossível – disse Sasuke com tom de desinteresse.

- As vezes me pergunto como ele se tornou capitão? – disse Temari – Mas pra onde vão?

- Estamos partindo para os mares do sul, iremos parar em uma ilha pouco conhecida...

-Você esta falando da ilha? – perguntou agora mais interessada.

- Sim esta mesmo, tenho que pegar uma coisa lá – disse evasivo, com um sorriso enigmático.

- E o que seria? – perguntou a capitã, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Isso minha cara, é assunto meu – disse dando um de seus sorrisinhos superiores.

A conversa teve que ser interrompida, já que todos do bar se calaram e olharam para porta, percebendo o movimento dos outros, eles também se viraram para ver quem chegara, embora já suspeitassem.

Pela porta da frente entrou o Lord, todos logo souberam que era ele devido a imponência e os cabelos cor de fogo bastante desalinhados, seguido de seus marujos, e ao seu lado seu irmão, nenhum pirata ousou fazer som alguém enquanto Gaara analisava o local com seus olhos fris cor de jade. Ele vestia uma calça de pirata preta, com uma pesada corrente de prata presa, mas não como uma cinto, uma camiseta semi-aberta vermelha e por baixo uma camiseta que era feita de uma espécie de "rede", e por cima um sobretudo vinho, preso ao cinto, estava a sua espada ainda na bainha, e duas pistolas, ele também levava consigo mais uma faca escondida na bota, era necessário que alguém da importância dele andasse sempre bem armado, assim como todos os marujos que o cercavam para protegê-lo, nas mãos, fora uma pulseira estilo corrente de ouro branco, carregava o anel que mostrava que ele pertencia ao Conselho dos Lord. Assim que terminou sua observação, ele estralou os dedos e todos desviaram os olhares e voltaram a conversar, menos o grupo de sua irmã.

- Exibido – resmungou Temari, porém ela sorria.

Eles se dirigiram até a mesa em que os outros se encontravam, muitas mulheres se jogaram em cima deles, tentando seduzi-los, em especial o ruivo, mas este não deu atenção em nenhuma, sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para uma garota de cabelos rosa, que o esperava com um sorriso brincalhão, e que ele tinha que admitir, embora apenas para si mesmo, eu ela estava espetacular, não esperava que Temari tivesse tão bom gosto ao escolher o vestido, e que ele combinasse tão bem com as jóias que encomendara.

- Ora vejam quem chegou, meu irmão metidinho – disse Temari com um sorriso irônico.

- E olha quem esta aqui, minha irmã bêbada – retrucou ele sem interesse.

- Olha aqui seu pivete quem você acha que é pra falar comigo assim? Hein? Eu sou mais velha que você, me respeito – disse ela irritada se levantando, a tripulação de Sasuke observava surpresa.

- Vixi, o efeito do álcool já esta começando a fazer efeito, esta ficando mais agressiva – comentou Kankuro, debochando da irmã, ele tinha os cabelos castanhos escuro, apesar dos irmãos um ser ruivo, outra loira.

- Agressiva ela já é normalmente Kanky – comentou Sakura, olhando para capitão, embora sentisse um olhar penetrante sobre si.

- Calada sua ruiva desbotada – disse Temari.

- Olha só como fala, o loira burra – retrucou.

- Loira sim, burra eu num sou – disse cruzando os braços irritada.

- Se você diz – disse a outra erguendo as mãos em sinal de inocência, algumas pessoas da mesa riram abertamente da briga das duas, outras seguraram o riso.

- Mas vão ficar plantados ai, sentem-se hoje é por conta do Lord ai – disse Temari já mandando que juntasse outra mesa para comportar todos.

- De onde você tirou que é por minha conta? – disse o ruivo arqueando uma sobrancelha e indo sentar-se ao lado de Sakura.

- É a minha compensação por isso – disse apontando para o colar da garota ao lado dele.

- O que isso tem haver?

- Porque eu que sou sua irmã não ganhei algo assim? Eu que tive que te agüentar desde que você nasceu.

- Temari quem deu essas jóias que você esta fui eu – disse suspendendo a sobrancelha de novo e apontando para as jóias que ela usava.

- Mas nem se comparam as dela – disse indignada – E eu ganhei de aniversario, ela ganhou de que?

- Mas você reclama de tudo, pela existência dela, esta bom? Até parece que eu preciso de motivo para presentear alguém. – disse dando um suspiro entediado o mais novo, nem ligando para a atenção da mesa que era totalmente focada neles.

- Deixe de ser ciumenta Temari, e nossa cunhadinha, nem me cumprimentou direito – disse o irmão mais velho.

- É que sua irmã resolveu dar escândalo – disse ela para provocar.

- Ela é uma escandalosa mesmo, por isso que esta solteira – disse ele dando os ombros.

- Como é que é? Quem disse que eu to solteira?

- E não esta? Então quem é o louco de te agüentar? – perguntou ele.

- Bom talvez, eu esteja solteira mesmo, mas é por opção – defendeu-se.

- Dos homens – completou Gaara fazendo-a emburrar, ele então apoiou os braços no encosto da cadeira de Sakura, mas a menina não se importou, Sasuke observou a cena sentindo o sangue ferver.

- Mas voltando ao assunto, cunhadinha você esta mais linda que o normal, e isso já é bem difícil – disse o outro, olhando para a menina, o ruivo lhe lançou um olhar não muito amigável, que ele resolveu levar com um alerta.

- Obrigado, eu sei – disse provocando alguns risos.

- Como é humilde – brincou Temari.

E continuaram conversando, mas Sasuke não prestava muita atenção na conversa, certo até ai era normal porque ele simplesmente nunca dava atenção as bobagens que seus marujos falavam, especialmente bêbados, quando eles se tornavam ainda mais idiotas que o normal, e isso pode ser considerado um feito, pelo menos na visão do capitão, mas o que era estranho, é que ele sentia-se incomodado com algo, e esse algo tinha a ver com a garota de cabelos rosa, quem vira e meche era vitima de seus olhares de canto de olho. Para um bom observador como ele, era impossível não notar o clima entre ela e o Lord, apesar deste não demonstrar abertamente a atenção que dava a garota, era possível reparar que vira e meche ele a olhava de esgueira, que a mão a mão que antes estava no encosto da cadeira desceu para a cintura fina da moça, fato que fez o Uchiha ter que engolir um acesso colérico de raiva, e o tom de voz mais ameno e suave, embora frio, que o Sabuko usava quando se dirigia a ela, tudo muito discreto, mas claro aos olhos do outro.

O Sabaku por sua vez estava num misto de satisfação pela presença da moça e irritação pela atenção que ela dava a todos, até mesmo aqueles com quem não se dava bem, ele sabia que isso era resultado da educação que ela havia recebido no palácio, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir ciúmes.

Alheia a tudo isso, ela continuava conversando alegremente com todos, vira e meche ela discutia com Temari, nesses aspectos as duas lembravam a Naruto e Sasuke, eram amigas até a morte, mas não resistiam a se provocar, a única diferença é que nesse caso as duas eram muito explosivas.

Sakura já tivera uma amizade assim, quando era menor, mas a amiga e ela não tinham laços tão fortes assim e quando passaram a disputar algo de muito valioso, embora valesse muito mais para Sakura do que um dia valeria para Ino, a amizade não resistiu, e a pirata de certa forma se sentia culpada pelo fim da amizade, mas foi melhor daquele jeito, já que Ino gostava da nobreza e de coisas da alta classe, e Sakura nunca se adaptou totalmente aquele ambiente, o lugar dela, em que ela se encontrara era no mar, em meio a piratas grosseiros, lutas sangrentas e tempestades, as duas iriam sofrer muito se tivessem continuado com a amizade e mais tarde Sakura fugisse como fez.

O passado agora era deixado para trás, mas seria sempre lembrado, as vezes com felicidade, as vezes com tristeza, mas jamais esquecido, porque esquecer o passado é negar a si mesmo quem você é, pelo menos era isso que a mestra da menina de cabelos rosa dizia a ela, quando esta dizia querer se esquecer do passado que tivera com o pai, e só lembrar dos momentos com seus dois amigos.

- Sakura, você não sabe quem eu encontrei – declarou Temari de repente.

- Quem? – perguntou curiosa.

- Tenten, ainda esta naquele barco de nobres, da pra acreditar? Uma pirata daquele nível se rebaixar – disse a loira em tom de indignação.

- Você sabe muito bem os motivos dela para isso – ponderou Sakura.

- Hunf, pior que sei mesmo, maldito Hyuuga – resmungou a outra, Tenten era uma morena que havia trabalhado com as duas, mas abandonou o barco para seguir com um de uma frota de nobres, em uma emboscada eles a capturaram e fizeram a oferta dela trabalhar para eles, mas se ela não quisesse a essa altura dos fatos já poderia ter fugido, ou até mesmo pedido que Temari a resgatasse – E no fim outra vaca vai me abandonar, não é mesmo ruiva desbotada?

- Dramática – disse Sakura revirando os olhos – Mas como ela esta?

- Profissionalmente muito bem, apesar de não conseguir cargos muito altos por ser mulher e ex-pirata, mas as coisas com.. bem você sabe não estão indo tão bem assim – contou Temari.

- Aff, mas ela também é uma lerda quando se trata dessas coisas, ou melhor quando se trata dele – dissse Sakura e Temari riu.

- Realmente ela agia bem mais rápido quando se tratava de outros, ela diz que este é diferente – comentou Temari, não querendo dizer abertamente, que por esse a amiga era apaixonada.

- Será que dá pra vocês falaram assuntos que interesse a todos – disse Kankuro.

- Grosso – responderam elas em uníssono.

- Grossas vocês, quem falam de assuntos que ninguém sabe numa conversa cheia de gente – retrucou.

- Mas você sabe, alias devia interessar – disse Temari maliciosa – Se não me engano vocês tinham como posso dizer? Um rolo?

- Não sei do que você esta falando – disse virando o rosto e cruzando os braços emburrado.

- Tema para de pegar no pé do Kanky tadinho...

- Brigado Sakura, você tem tato algo que essa brutamontes que eu chamo de irmã não possui – disse Kankuro, visivelmente orgulhoso da menina ter-lhe defendido, apesar de que ser defendido por uma garota era humilhante, ninguém ligava quando isso significava que uma maravilha daquelas estava lhe dando atenção, mas ela o ignorou e continuou:

- Pô ele é criança!

A mesa explodiu em risada, até mesmo Gaara e Sasuke deram uma risadinha de lado debochada. Temari e Sakura eram as que visivelmente se divertiam mais com a cara de tacho do irmão da loira, este não sabia onde enfiava a cara, ele sempre tomava nas discussões entre irmãos, bom irmãos e cunhada, já que Sakura era praticamente da família.

Sakura enquanto ria se inclinou mais para o lado se apoiando nele, que segurou na cintura dela e sem que ela percebesse a aconchegou em seu peito. Sasuke olhou para cena inconformado por dentro, sentia-se incomodado mesmo sem saber porque, apesar de saber que tinha algo a ver com a garota que se jogava para trás de tanto que ria das mil justificativas que Kankuro tentava debilmente inventar. Aquele sorriso que tanto o encantava agora estava irritando-o, não pelo sorriso de fato, mas sim porque ela dirigia a Gaara que ela finalmente percebeu tinha a enlaçado, e agora conversavam alguma coisa só os dois que a fez rir mais ainda, o Uchiha não gostava daquilo definitivamente, não sabia porque mais queria que ela sorrisse apenas para ele e mais ninguém, muito menos para aquele ruivo, que na opinião dele, e tão somente dele, tinha cara de uma bicha psicótica.

- Certo gente vamos parar antes que o bebê chore – disse Temari debochando do irmão mais velho que se segurava para não iniciar uma confusão naquele bar tentando enforcar a irmã com aqueles colares que ela carregava no pescoço e que ele sabia valiam mais que muitos tesouros que navios de baixo calão possuíam.

- Choro parou Kanky – disse Sankura, mas esta ele não tinha coragem nem de pensar em algo contra, ainda mais com seu irmão a abraçando, o que para Gaara era quase a mesma coisa que sair gritando "Eu amo aquela pirata de cabelo rosa ali, ó, essa com jeitinho de loca".

- Hunf, mas isso é tudo é ciúmes Temarizinha? Porque eu tenho um rolo e você esta mais encalhada que uma baleia Jubarte na areia? – provoucou Kankuro.

- Quem disse que eu estou encalhada? – perguntou Temari levantando-se e batendo o punho fechado com força na mesa – E você tinha um rolo né querido? Porque ela a essas horas esta a léguas de distancia mar adentro tentando atrair atenção de um certo nobre de olhos perolados – disse Temari e depois acrescentou – Provavelmente sem muito sucesso.

- Ela é passado minha querida, sabe muito bem que tenho varias outras – disse Kankuru, e um novo bate boca entre os irmãos começou, entretendo a todos da mesa.

- Arranje uma desculpa pra me encontrar no lugar de sempre daqui a uns cinqüenta minutos – sussurrou Gaara ao pé do ouvido da garota em seus braços, em seguida o ruivo se levantou e murmurou para alguns que olharam para ele que iria resolver alguns assuntos sobre "finança", e todos entenderam que ele iria cobrar alguma divida, Sakura realmente tinha achado estranho ele pedir para ela enrolar tanto, entendeu assim que o viu chamar dois de seus piratas e ir bater um papinho, com um certo bêbedo desavisado que ainda não havia sido informado que o Lord a quem devia estava no bar.

Sasuke que não estava prestando atenção na discussão e sim no casal, percebera tudo, os sussurros e os sorrisos cúmplices que os dois deram, e sentiu seu peito inflamar de ciúmes, cada vez mais adjetivos nada respeitosos eram acrescentados a lista em relação ao ruivo que estivera antes sentado a mesa. Teve que fechar os olhos e apertar os punhos embaixo da mesa, para conter o assomo de raiva que viera de repente com a cena, deixando marcas roxas nas palmas claras do jovem. E a culpada por tudo isso percebeu que o Uchiha fazia uma careta de desagrado, perguntou-lhes se estava bem, confusa com a o jeito estranho que seu novo capitão mostrara, ela não sabia o que era estranho, só sabia que ela sentiu como se ele não estivesse bem, mas ele lhe respondeu o contrario.

Enquanto isso o bate boca entre os irmãos esquentava, ninguém mais sabia o porque da discussão, ou do que eles falavam, os dois começavam a levantar a voz, chamando a atenção de todo o bar, menos de Gaara e seus cúmplices e do bêbedo que eles cobravam, que inventava mil historias para fugir da surra.

- Vocês sempre foram protetores e possessivos – acusou a jovem – Eu sempre soube me virar ao contrario do que vocês parecem achar – disse com um q de desdém.

- Nos protetores? Possessivos? Quando? – retrucou o outro, com a voz alterada como a que ela falara.

- A não sei, talvez desde que nós nos reconhecemos por gente – retrucou ela.

- Então é nunca, porque você ainda não é gente pra se reconhecer assim – disse ele.

- Crianças não briguem – advertiu Sakura, prevendo que dali não sairia coisa boa, "droga" isso provavelmente iria atrasar o encontro dela com Gaara.

- Ora aqui seu... – ela não completou a frase, pos o pé em cima da mesa, pegou o seu leque pesadíssimo, e tentou subir em cima da mesa com ele, coisa que não deu muito certo, devido ao peso a mesa tombou e os copos com bebidas voaram em muitas pessoas, quase acertando Temari que estava embaixo do pesado leque, que ela abriri no momento em que deu o impulso para pular sob a mesa, dela só podia se ver uma parte das duas primeiras maria-chiquinhas.

Ela tentou se levantar dignamente, ajeitando novamente o leque mirando a cabeça do irmão que agora usava uma cadeira de escudo, mas Sakura segurou seu pulso, e pedindo ajuda a alguns piratas puxou-a para trás jogando-a na cadeira, Sakura aproveitou o momento e enfiou uísque, que era a bebida mais próxima na goela de Temari, estranhamente o álcool pareceu distraí-la e ter de certa forma um efeito calmante, mesmo que depois isso fosse a deixar mais agressiva.

- Acho melhor separarmos eles um pouco – sugeriu a outra olhando para a sua capitã agressora – Shikamaru, me ajuda a arrastar a Temari para o outro canto do Salão, e se um de vocês puder providenciar outra mesa o mais longe possível para o Kanki seria muito bom.

- Somos piratas não nos importamos com o que é bom – retrucou Sai, que até o momento não tinha provoca-o, muito provavelmente devido a presença do Lord, e agora se sentia seguro em faze-lo.

- Mas se importam com suas vidas, e a menos que queiram ver esse leque voando pelo salão e muito provavelmente corte suas cabeças, sugiro que ajude – disse em tom ríspido, Shikamaru já estava ao seu lado, ajudando-a a arrastar Temari pra longe, embora ela o ouvisse murmurar varias vezes "problemático" e "problemática", principalmente quando Temari resolvia reclamar em voz alta, logo não se via mais eles.

Sasuke pensou em segui-lo, mas sabia que seria melhor para seu navio se mantivesse boas relações com os chefões de Suna, e ajudasse o mais velho, não que ele tivesse medo, mas restaurar o seu ou arranjar outro navio tão bom quanto o seu, sem falar em roubar todo aquele ouro de novo, seria como diria Shikamaru problemático.

N/A: Desculpem a demora, é que eu fui no hop hari \o/

Espero que gostem desse capitulo e só pra avisar eu já tenho mais de 100 paginas de word, então vem bastante coisa por ai...

Obrigado pela ajuda gente, finalmente fiz meu perfil que segundo a vamp. É uma bíblia...

E como eu sempre faço no orkut, eu deixo umas perguntas engraçadas no final, vou começar a fazer isso aqui também, pra compensar a falta de respostas aos comentários X

Será que o Sasuke vai precisar de um babador?

O Naruto vai aprender a se vestir?

Temari deixara de ser tão ciumenta ou ira dar uma de Sasuke e vai se vingar falindo o irmão?

O Gaara vai perder essa pose de eu sou o foda?

Kankuro se matara depois de tantos foras?

Ele ira deixar o momento emo e parar de chorar?

Tenten voltara a vida "digna" de pirata?

Temari continuara solteirona?

Descubra no próximo episodio de... Oceanos revoltos...

Ou talvez não u.ú


	9. Beijos confusos

Enquanto Sakura acomodava Temari e acalmava os instintos assassinos da Sabuko, pensava numa desculpa para ir se encontrar com Gaara, já haviam se passado 20 minutos o que significava que ela ainda tinha meia hora, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria dar um jeito de se livrar da amiga tão cedo, sem falar que teria que deixá-la com Skimaru, o que não era certo, mas como Sai havia ressaltado eles eram piratas, incluindo ela, e piratas não se importam com o que é certo, eles tinham uma visão um pouco deturpada sobre isso, e o pirata era tão calmo que ela achou que não teria problemas.

Ao seu lado Shikamaru pensava em como dar o fora o mais rápido possível dali, e muito provavelmente encontrar algum lugar onde pudesse tirar um cochilo até voltarem pro navio, ele conhecia a fama da capitã ao seu lado de ser encrenqueira, sem falar do gênio, e sinceramente não queria ficar por perto por muito mais tempo, ela era totalmente o oposto do que um cara sossegada como ele mais prezava, se bem que a vida de pirata também era bem antônima as coisas que ele mais prezava, como calma, descanso e silencio, ele vivia num navio em que o capitão não deixava ninguém parado, vira e meche tinham que correr para se safar de algo ou lutar, e convivia com os caras mais barulhentos que existiam, como diabos ele tinha ido parar ali mesmo?

- Bom queridos, acho melhor eu ir pegar mais um pouco de rum que esta acabando – disse Sakura preparando sua melhor cara-de-pau escondendo as garrafas embaixo da mesa.

- Como assim o rum esta acabando? Como você deixa uma coisa dessas? – berrou Temari.

- Eu não deixo é por isso que estou indo pegar mais – disse virando as costas e saindo o mais rápido possível.

- Mas... – Shikamaru havia se preparado para dizer que ainda haviam doze garrafas embaixo da mesa, mas não houvera tempo, a menina já não estava lá, "Droga" ela o havia deixado com a outra, "ela livrou a própria pele e deixou esse encosto pra mim" pensou cansado, olhou para o lado e viu que a capitã nem havia percebido, ainda, sua presença, "menos mal assim ela não me incomoda".

- Ei, quem é você marujo? – perguntou Temari finalmente notando o rapaz a seu lado, "falei cedo de mais" pensou soltando um bocejo e encarando a capitã, ela era realmente bonita, não que tivesse notado aquilo apenas agora mas é que de perto ficava mais evidente, e ficava também mais difícil de ignorar aquelas pernas grossas, passou a mão na cara tentando se recompor.

- Shikamaru Nara – disse sem estender a mão pra ela "cara que sono, a única coisa que ta me mantendo acordado é a visão das pernas dessa problemática e é melhor eu parar de olhar se eu tenho algum amor a vida" pensou consigo – Trabalho com o Sasuke.

- É essa parte eu sei, mas você me parece ser tão preguiçoso, o que te levou a se tornar pirata? Foram as circunstancias? – perguntou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e olhando ansiosa por uma boa historia.

- Além disso, digamos que as nuvens vistas em alto mar, são as mais bonitas – disse coçando a cabeça, agora além de desviar o olhar das pernas dela tentava desviar do decote.

- Hã? – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu pronunciar num misto de decepção e confusão.

- Nunca parou para olhar as nuvens em seu barco?

- Somente olho para elas quando estou verificando, eu por acaso tenho cara de desocupada – disse Temari colocando as mãos na cintura, e o encarando irritada.

- Não – disse suspirando e a menina abriu um sorriso vitorioso – Só de problemática – disse soltando um suspiro.

- Como é que é? – disse com o sorriso desaparecendo e o tom de voz aumentando – REPETE SE FOR MACHO – disse avançando na direção dele.

- Calma, você tendo esse tipo de atitude só me prova que estou certo – disse ele recuando a cadeira um pouco pra trás.

- É até que você esta certo – disse ela, mas parou ao sentir seu pé derrubar algo – Que estranho - comentou olhando de baixo da mesa quase entrando de baixo desta, um pouco inclinada para o lado do rapaz, o que deixou Shikamaru sem jeito, já que quem visse poderia pensar coisas pervertida, alias coisas pervertidas que estavam passando por sua mente naquele momento, afinal a impressão que dava é que a capitão estava com o rosto quase que no meio das pernas dele e a bunda empinada dela não ajudava a melhorar a situação.

Ele começou a pensar em como iria se explicar se por acaso algum dos irmãos dela aparecessem por ali, ou alguém que a reconhecesse. E o que ela queria debaixo da mesa? Ele se perguntava disso, quando ela se levantou e voltou a postura normal com uma garrafa de rum na mão.

- Ora, o rum não esta acabando – disse com uma voz confusa – Mas a Saku... – foi então que a ficha dela caiu – Ai aquela ruiva desbotada deve ter usado isso de desculpa.

- Você ainda não tinha percebido o rum estava escondido ai? – perguntou o outro com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Pêra, eu to pensando – a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça dele depois de tal afirmação dele foi "Milagre", mas ela não poderia ler a mente dele e continuou – Meu irmão deve estar sumido também, pode apostar – disse ela passando os olhos por toda a extensão e não encontrando nenhum dos dois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Um pouco mais afastada dali, Sakura discretamente saia do bar, sem saber que dois olhos negros a seguiam mesmo de longe, ele queria poder barrá-la, mas não podia, queria ainda ter haver com a vida dela, mas ele era apenas seu capitão e fora de sua fortaleza, fora das dependências do navio, seu reinado, ela era livre, independente, era essa a lei superior dos piratas: Liberdade.

Ainda faltavam cinco minutos quando ela entrou numa varanda de uma casa abandonada atrás do bar, estava escuro e frio, mas ela não sentia medo. Sempre que se encontravam naquele bar, eles marcavam de ir depois ali, era uma casa que já fora muito bem cuidada e bonita, mas que agora estava abandonada, seu dono era um comerciante que herdara de sua mãe, mas nunca teve coragem de entrar ali desde que ela morreu, ele ainda sofria com a dor da perda e aquela casa lembrava muito sua mãe, que era muito romântica e adorava a varanda dizia que ali parecia ser o palco perfeito para encontro de enamorados, ele, no entanto não tivera coragem de vende-la, em memória a sua mãe.

Bom a mãe dele acertara de certa forma, aquela varanda fora palco de vários encontros de dois namorados, mas acho que eles eram um pouco diferentes do que ela pensava. A varanda era ótima, em si, ela não dava para rua o que evitava que fosse vigiados e sim para parte de trás da casa onde se tinha uma vista linda de uma espécie de mata que havia ali, a visão não era obstruída já que a próxima casa era menor que a que estavam, mas também não era possível ninguém vê-los ali, a menos que estivesse na casa.

Ela estava de costas para a porta quando sentiu dois braços fortes a enlaçando, e um beijo ser depositado na parte exposta do pescoço, uma sensação de familiaridade e aconchego foi trazida com tal gesto, mesmo que não o amasse ele ainda um de seus melhores amigos, e ela sabia que sempre encontraria conforto em seus braços, em qualquer situação, seja para chorar, rir ou fazer outras coisas.

- Você chegou antes do previsto – ele murmurou em seu ouvido, ela segurou delicadamente os braços dele, um leve toque de unha apenas, unhas caprichosamente pintadas de preto cintilante.

- Você também esta adiantada – disse suave, admirando a vista, ainda segurando-lhe.

- Terminei mais cedo meus assuntos – disse o ruivo não se alongando no assunto.

- Esperava uma resposta mais romântica, como não agüentava mais de saudade – disse ela, embora sorrisse.

- Não sou um cara romântico – disse ele com o tom de voz indiferente, que ela sabia que era só pra camuflar seus sentimentos que na verdade estavam a flor da pele, literalmente, ela sentia o quanto ele estava arrepiado pelas suas mãos.

- Na carta você era ou será que foi outra pessoa que a escreveu?

- Pedi que você não comentasse, e não sei porque insisti em que eu fale alto e claramente que senti saudades se sabes que sim, alias sabes também que sentirei ainda mais agora que esta no barco do Uchiha, mas me parece que terei que aprender a conviver com ela, então o que te importa? – disse levemente irritado, ela percebeu a tensão, e segundos depois ele soltava ela, e ia se apoiar no parapeito da varanda.

- Sabe que importo com você Gaara, apesar de você falar que não te amo, amo sim, como amigo, como companheiro de aventuras...

- Mas não como amante – disse.

- Esse eu só gosto um pouco – disse brincando e fazendo uma carinha muito meiga, pelo menos na opinião dele, ela se aproximou e roçou levemente os lábios.

- Só um pouco é? – disse malicioso, e no segundo depois ele a agarrou pela cintura e voltou a aproximar os lábios, mas dessa vez ele aprofundou como ela não havia feito, explorando cada canto da boca dela, que retribuía, os beijos entre eles sempre eram quentes, mas ele fazia questão de colocar certa dose de carinho, que não tinha com as outras, alias ele male má beijava as outras, era mais... bom vocês sabem.

Sakura tinha que admitir para si mesma, que por mais que amasse aquele garoto de seu passado, o homem que agora a beijava sabia mexer com ela, ele a conhecia bem e sabia bem o que fazer, sem falar que beijava magnificamente bem. Ele tocou uma mão no pescoço dela, sabendo que era um de seus pontos fracos, e a trouxe para mais junto, sentindo ainda mais o calor que ela emanava. A outra continuava na cintura, acariciando delicadamente aquela região.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No bar Sasuke, sentiu que algo acontecia, ele não sabia direito porque mais de repente foi como se uma serpente despertasse no seu âmago, se remexendo desconfortavelmente querendo subir-lhe pela garganta e sair para fora, mas ele segurava a fera a todo custo. Passou os olhos por todo o lugar, estava irritado, não avistou os cabelos rosados dela, e nem os detestáveis cabelos ruivos dele, ele sentia, ele sabia, ele pressentia o que estava havendo, mas não exatamente o que estava acontecendo entre os dois, e isso aumentava sua raiva e alimentava suas fantasias.

Ele não agüentava mais aquele ambiente, aquilo tudo não conseguia afastar os pensamentos dos dois juntos, e aquela barulheira o incomodava profundamente, queria voltar para seu barco e assim o fez, se despediu cordialmente de Kankuro, e deixando instruções e um tapa na nuca em Naruto, ele deixou o bar.

Antes de voltar ainda, enquanto andava por uma das vielas de pedra, olhou para cima, para ver a lua, que estava parte encoberta pelas nuvens, e de certa forma em direção a casa onde os outros dois que vinham povoando sua mente com cenas não tão agradáveis, e instintivamente, mesmo que não soubesse porque sentiu um aberto no peito.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura voltou pouco tempo depois, não estendeu muito seu encontro com Gaara, porque sentia que estava usando ele, mesmo ele garantindo que poderia usá-lo daquele jeito quando quisesse ela não conseguia ir muito longe, se sentia uma traidora dos próprios sentimentos, mas também não conseguia evitar esse encontros que tinham, não suportaria uma abstinência total, era bom se sentir amada ela não tinha como negar.

Entrou no barco, notando que poucos haviam chegado, resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade para ir dormir já que provavelmente Sasuke ainda não havia chegado, mas se enganou em relação a isso.

Assim que entrou e olhou em direção a cama viu que o capitão estava deitado nela, aparentemente olhando o teto.

- Chegou cedo – ele disse, fazendo-a se assustar já que ela pensava que ela ainda não o havia notado.

- Tive um dia cheio, estou cansada – respondeu dando um sorriso pequeno, mas ele não pode ver.

- Achei que demoraria mais com o seu namoradinho – comentou com descaso, ela estreitou os olhos vendo aonde ele queria chegar, embora não entendesse o porquê.

- E o que você tem haver com isso? – perguntou irritada.

- Nada, me desculpe me meter na sua intimidade – disse ele com tom levemente irritado com a resposta malcriada, queria que ela se sentisse culpada por traí-lo, mas traí-lo como se não tinham nada?

- Não é isso, você esta insinuando coisas que não aconteceram – respondeu, por mais que cada vez mais ele se mostrasse um Sasuke diferente daquele que ela se lembrava da infância, ela não queria que ele tivesse idéias erradas.

- A claro, ele te chamou vocês para brincarem de esconde-esconde – disse sarcástico.

- Eu não te devo explicações, mesmo porque você não entenderia – disse se levantando e indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Hunpf, como se eu quisesse entender – resmungou ouvindo a porta bater fortemente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enquanto isso no bar, Gaara voltava a entrar em busca de seus irmãos, iria verificar se eles estavam bem e depois iria se retirar, já havia resolvido tudo o que precisava resolver.

Encontrou Kankuro muito mais bêbedo do que ele havia se lembrando de delo deixado, e agarrado a duas mulheres galanteando-as, uma era até que bonita, mas a outra era um dragão, Gaara pensou consigo mesmo que o irmão devia estar muito bêbado para chamar aquele filhote de Kranken de bonito.

Foi até ele e a atenção das duas se voltaram para ele esquecendo do outro com quem até agora estavam abraçadas, mas o ruivo as repeliu com um movimento de mão lançando em seguida um olhar de desprezo as duas que se encolherem e se colocaram no devido lugar ou quase isso já que se encolheram no colo de Kankuro como se ele fosse uma mãe e elas as crianças envergonhadas que queriam voltar ao útero da progenitora.

O ruivo em seguida voltou-se para o irmão, que agora o saldava com o típico jeito alegre de um bebum:

- Já estou indo, e você não deve demorar muito mais, se não ficara com uma ressaca desgraçada, ou melhor ainda mais desgraçada e não conseguira comandar o navio, e perderíamos tempo e dinheiro – disse indiferente e virou as costas para procurar a irmã.

Viu uma rodinha de pessoas colocando lenha em uma briga, e ouviu berros femininos, não precisou pensar muito para deduzir quem era. Foi na direção do bolo de gente abrindo caminho, imponente, superior.

Encontrou-a praticamente de quatro em cima de uma marujo com um leque em uma das mãos, e a outra na garganta dele numa tentativa de decepá-lo e sufocá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

- Temari, para de dar vexame fica feio para o seu navio – disse frio atrás dela de braços cruzados – Sem falar que sua posição é uma sugestiva – acrescentou.

- Não tem nada de sugestivo aqui, a única sugestão que teria seria como é o melhor jeito de se matar esse cão sarnento – retrucou se levantando, mas impedindo o outro no chão de fazer o mesmo, colocando um pé em cima dele.

- Seja o que for, estou indo embora – disse virando as costas.

- Não tem mais nada de interessante aqui pra você não é? Ela já foi embora – retrucou maliciosa.

- Se for, você não tem nada a ver com isso – retrucou sem se virar e continuou a ir em direção as portas, fazendo sinais para os marujos de sua irmã cuidarem de apartar ela caso a briga agravasse, ou cortar a cabeça dos que a ameaçassem, eles já conheciam como era o esquema e como seriam recompensados pela lealdade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- SASUKE – berrou Sakura da sua "caixa", ou como você queira chamar o minúsculo quarto, ela realmente preferia não ter que recorrer a ajuda dele, mas não havia escapatória.

- hunph... – resmungou, enquanto a ouvia gritar seu nome, em outra situações aquilo certamente agradaria, mas não naquela, então resolveu ignorar, virou-se para o lado ficando de costas para a porta e fingindo não ouvir.

- SASUKE – tornou a repetir, quase certa que ele estava fazendo de birra, seja lá o porquê dele estar bravo, vai ver não gostara da resposta grosseira dela.

Ele mudou de posição e ficou de bruços com a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados, apenas ouvindo ela se esgoelar chamando-o para o que quer que fosse que ela queria que ele fizesse.

- Mas que merda – exclamou irritada abrindo a porta de sopetão, e saindo quase soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Ele fingiu que estava dormindo, fechou os olhos, mas sentia que ela estava se aproximando pelo barulho de seus pés que pareciam martelar o chão do navio, pelo jeito ela estava realmente irritada, podia ouvir também suas reclamações baixas embora não entendesse o que dizia e sua respiração ofegante de quem tenta controlar o nervosismo ou à vontade de matar alguém.

- Pode acordar eu sei que você não esta dormindo, você tem sono leve Sasuke, não conseguiria dormir com essa barulheira nem que não o fizesse a anos – disse Sakura, agora muito próxima a ele, que soltou um resmungo de desagrado ao ser pego no flagra, mas continuou a ignorá-la, ela tinha sido uma "má menina" – Pare de me ignorar, não importa por qual motivos besta o fazes - disse e como por vingança se jogou por cima dele.

Sasuke, sentiu primeiro o impacto do peso da garota sobre si, e depois o calor que o corpo dela emanava, de certa forma não era ruim, ela era leve e ele conseguia sentir as curvas do corpo dela daquela forma, por isso continuou deitado, enquanto ela ficava na mesma posição que ele só quem em cima do capitão.

- Sasuke, eu to com sono – disse ela com a voz mole.

- Então porque você não para de me encher o saco e vai dormir? – perguntou ele finalmente abrindo a boca pra outra coisa que não seja resmungar.

- Porque lá dentro só tem baús, e você falou que pediria para o Lee tirar, mas a ultima vez que eu vi ele estava tão bêbado que eu duvido que ele consiga até levar a garrafa a boca – disse baixinho já que estava perto dele, ela tinha visto Lee na hora que saia para se encontrar com o ruivo, e realmente a situação estava pior do que ela descreveu, ela apoio a mão na cama e levantou um pouquinho o corpo.

- E você quer que eu faça o que? – e sem pensar ele se virou e levantou um pouco, fazendo-a ficar no colo dele, e bem próximos.

- Me ajude a tirar os baús e colocar o colchão – murmurou sem jeito, estava corada com a situação, ele também estava desconfortável, mas a cara com que ela pediu isso, meiga, corada e tímida fez ele acatar ao pedido sem muito pensar.

- Esta bem – murmurou saindo de baixo dela, ela também ia sair da cama para ajudar, mas ele não deixou – Você fica ai, fraca do jeito que é só iria me atrapalhar.

- Então faça tudo sozinho – retrucou cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos, primeiro ela havia ficado triste, mas ela era uma mulher forte que suportava qualquer xingamento e na maioria das vezes retrucava, depois ficou com raiva pela arrogância dele, e ainda estava nesse estado.

Sasuke começou a retirar os baús deixando-os espalhados por seu quarto, enquanto Sakura observava tudo sentada de pernas cruzadas em cima da cama.

- Vamos mais rápido, estou com sono – disse imitando a voz das madames que ficavam dando ordens no castelo, Sasuke ignorava embora sentisse o sangue subir a cada nova ordem – Mas como é desorganizado deixa tudo espalhado por ai.

- O quarto é meu, eu deixou como quiser – retrucou trazendo mais um pesado baú – Que troço mais pesado.

- Ahh tadinho, e ainda dizia-se forte, tem certeza que não quer minha ajuda fracote? – disse com ironia.

- Você não esta mais em seu castelo princesa, aqui quem da às ordens sou eu – disse indo em direção a cama, aquele ultimo comentário dela ferira seu ego.

- Uma das primeiras leis estabelecidas pelos piratas, foi a lei do mais forte, e você é um Uchiha tão fraquinho – disse se jogando de bruços na cama – Male má da uma ordem pra aquela mosquinha, que ta zumbindo a meia hora.

- Eu tomaria cuidado com quem eu chamo de fraco, Haruno, vai que ele decide provar que é forte – disse ficando por cima dela, os braços apoiados na cama o deixavam suspenso, mas mesmo assim perto, o que por sua vez gerou uma serie de arrepios no moça.

- Então prove, que eu quero ver – disse firme e determinada, se virando para cima e ficando quase colada a ele, a mosquinha citada era o único barulho irritante que se ouvia.

- Pare – ordenou para a mosquinha, que claro não obedeceu fazendo-a Haruno rir, mas ele tinha um plano, sacou uma espécie de adaga chinesa pequena e atirou com precisão e rapidez em direção a mosca, que parou de zumbir na hora – Isso é o que acontece com quem não obedece-me.

- Esta me ameaçando – perguntou ela com um sorriso irônico.

- Te avisando – corrigiu, em seguida resolveu brincar um pouquinho com ela pra se vingar, deixou o peso cair um pouquinho ficando mais colado a ela – Se bem que seria um desperdício fazer o que fiz com aquele inseto quando tenho coisas muito mais interessantes pra fazer com você.

Ele passou levemente a mão pela cintura delicada da moça, não iria muito longe, mas queria que ela não soubesse disso, sentiu-a tremer levemente, e intimamente gostou disso, o Uchiha então começou a dar leves selinhos no pescoço dela, rápidos, mas só o leve contato a fazia ter inúmeras reações, e ele também, já que começava a se embriagar no perfume da moça, e uma sensação de calor misturada a um frio na barriga toda vez que encostava na pele macia da moça lhe invadia.

- Pare com isso ou cuidarei para que não deixe herdeiros – disse embora a voz tivesse saído tremida, ainda soara levemente ameaçadora.

- Tente – disse agora contornando o corpo da moça embaixo dele com as mãos.

- Você que pediu – disse tentando dar uma joelhada nas partes baixas dele, mas ele não seria pego desprevenido daquela forma, e defendeu o ataque, e aproveitou que estava com a mão nos joelhos dela para subir mais um pouco.

- Não sou o idiota do Sai – respondeu se levantando um pouco para encará-la com um sorriso debochado.

- Mas da pra confundir facilmente – provocou, o que na situação dela não foi algo inteligente, já que agora ele tinha mais uma coisa para se vingar, se bem que deixar ele se vingar daquele jeito não era exatamente ruim.

- Vou te mostrar a diferença – disse selando os lábios dela com os dele próprio.

Ela começou a se debater de inicio, mas ele segurou-lhe os pulsos fortemente a prendendo na cama. Depois de um tempo ela não resistia mais, ela entreabriu os lábios e permitiu que ele a beijasse de forma ardente, e a própria o beijava da mesma maneira.

Para Sasuke a sensação que o invadiu foi incrível, ele ainda não havia tido noção do desejo que tinha, até o momento em que a beijou colocando para fora, beijando-a com fome e vontade, o sabor dos lábios dela, pelo menos na opinião dele, e ele não gostaria de saber na do Lord Gaara também, era intoxicante, envenenava-o fazendo querer mais e mais.

Sakura estava completamente rendida, havia passado as mãos no pescoço o enlaçando, e acariciava a nuca dele de forma delicada e enlouquecedora, sentia-se feliz por dentro, o sentimento havia meio que surgido do nada, e foi assim que veio o que acabou com ele, um pensamento desconexo, vindo da mente já não tão racional da moça, falando que ele não a amava, estava só se aproveitando dela, e foi com tristeza que percebeu que era verdade, e de tristeza se formou a raiva, o ódio, "quem ele pensa que é pra me usar?"

Sasuke, se levantou de sopetão gemendo de dor, e sentindo o labio inferior latejar, e o gosto metálico de sangue na boca, encarou a moça que agora ria dele com um olhar fulminante, mas ela não ligou, "vingança é um prato que se come quente", a frase surgiu na mente dela.

- Se já acabou a brincadeira ainda preciso que coloque a cama no meu quarto – disse irônica, por dentro podia estar machucada, mas não demonstraria jamais fraqueza ao outro, male má mostrava a seus amigos, quem dirá deixaria que outros soubesse, mesmo que esse outro em questão fosse seu amor.

Ele se virou ainda irritado, e massageou o lábio ferido, saiu do quarto em busca de um colchão ou futton para ela dormir. No fundo não estava irritado com ela e sem consigo, não planejara beijá-la realmente, só queria que ela perdesse aquela pose toda, mas não conseguiu controlar seus impulsos, e odiava-se por isso, assim como ela deveria odiar ele.

Ele trouxe o futton no quarto e arrumou calado, a dor no lábio já começava a a passar, e agora era mais o orgulho ferido pela própria estupidez e um pouco também pelo fato de ser rejeitado, ou melhor, era menos pela própria estupidez e mais pela rejeição, era a segunda vez que seu orgulho masculino fora ferido, no pouco tempo em que estiveram juntos.

Vez ou outra ele a olhava de relance, esta não percebia já que estava deitada na cama observando o teto do quarto, o que havia de interessante lá? Nada, e ela nem saberia lhe responder isso, porque no momento seus pensamentos vagavam longe, no passado, onde começara aquele amor, depois para o tempo em vários navios piratas, até que uma capitã resolvera treiná-la para ser uma verdadeira pirata, em seguida da estadia no barco de Temari, em que conhecera Gaara e nasceu uma amizade duradoura, e uma paixão nem tanto para ela, a descoberta de onde encontrar Sasuke e Naruto, e mesmo que negasse a esperança que proporcionara esse reencontro, e então voltando-se para o agora, para o momento que enfrentava agora. A retrospectiva, lhe deixou certa felicidade e melancolia, um pouco de cada sentimento, mas uma mesma certeza de ferro em si mesma, "não importa o que acontece eu supero".

- Esta pronto – disse Sasuke, mas ela não o ouviu, então ele se aproximou – Já pode ir dormir – de novo não teve resposta, o que contribuiu para que ele ficasse mais irritado, e embora ela fosse "admiravelmente linda naquela posição", mesmo que ele não admitisse que havia pensado isso, ele ficou com raiva e pegou uma almofada e jogou na cara dela, fazendo-a pular de susto.

- Ei qual é a idéia? – perguntou exasperada.

- Além de te assustar, fazer você sair desse transe – replicou ele.

- Bom e a minha idéia é me vingar – e dizendo isso pegou uma almofada e jogou com força na cara do capitão.

- Sua insolente... – ele começou a dizer mas recebeu outra almofada na cara – Pare com isso – mais uma – Eu mandei parar – outra – Isso esta perdendo a graça – de novo – Pare se não... – ela jogou novamente uma almofada nele, ele estava ficando realmente irritado, e amaldiçoava-se por ter tantas almofadas em seu quarto.

- Se não o que? – perguntou ela mostrando a língua.

- Se não isso – ele com raiva pegou uma almofada de tamanho médio roxa e tacou na cara da garota.

- Então é guerra? – disse ela rindo, e pegou mais uma almofada e tacou nele.

- Se você quer – respondeu ele agora jogando uma almofada verde-limão nela, mas não acertou.

Ela respondeu atirando duas almofadas nele, ele para não ficar atrás revidou, iniciou-se uma divertida guerra de almofada, era um festival de cores e penas que voavam por todos os lados. Os dois já se encontravam em cima da cama, de joelhos, tentando desviar e atacar ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de um tempo abandonaram as almofadas coloridas para usar os brancos travesseiros de pena de ganso importados, que o próprio Sasuke havia roubado de um rei, como armas. Sakura mais desviava das travesseiradas do que atacava, ao mesmo tempo ela tentava impedir que o capitão arrancasse sua arma das mãos, mas era um pouco injusto já que ele era mais forte, e quase puxava ela junto do travesseiro quando tentava tira-lo das mãos dela, que se agarrara, como um naufrago se agarra a um pedaço de madeira quando esta a deriva, ao travesseiro.

Ele deu um puxão mais forte, só que ao contrario do que ele pensou ela não soltou e sim veio junto caindo por cima dele.

- Ganhei – disse ela rindo, sem reparar no constrangimento dele.

- Porque ganhou? – disse ele disfarçando o rubor.

- Ora eu dominei você – disse ela levantando o tronco ficando sentado na bacia dele e sacudindo o travesseiro acima da própria cabeça.

- Claro que não – retrucou agora mais preocupado em não deixá-la vencer.

- Claro que sim, não seja um mal perdedor – disse ela com as mãos na cintura e fazendo um bico de criança, e depois fazendo uma espécie de dança da vitória, ainda com o travesseiro.

- Eu não posso ser um mal perdedor, sendo que eu não sou um perdedor – retrucou ele, tentando contar a excitação que tomava conta de seu corpo com ela "dançando" em cima dele.

- Claro que é, admita – disse agora fazendo cara de brava.

- Não – disse ele, e com um impulso se jogou por cima dela, e em seguida arrancando o travesseiro das mãos dela e fazendo-o voar para o outro lado do quarto – Agora quem esta desarmada e dominada é você.

- Num vale, foi trapaça – disse ela cruzando os braços embaixo dele, e fazendo bico novamente, fingindo-se de magoada.

- Como você disse pro Kiba: Pirata – disse ele sorrindo vitorioso, estando literalmente por cima da situação.

- Ora seu cão sarnento tire as patas de cima de mim – resmungou ela – E não use minhas frases contra mim.

- Eu uso as frases do jeito que eu quiser, porque sou eu quem esta por cima – disse com um tom confiante.

- Er... Falando nisso será que da pra sair? Você é pesado e posição é constrangedora – pediu ela, ele notou que a moça tinha razão e saiu de cima dela.

- Mas que fique claro quem manda aqui – disse ele disfarçando o constrangimento.

- Eu sei muito bem que sou eu que mando querido não preciso que fique me lembrando – retrucou ela com dando um sorriso maroto e um empurrando a testa dele para a trás com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele nem teve tempo de responder ela já havia entrado no "quarto" dela e fechado a porta. Ficou um tempo parado tentando conter a sua vontade de entrar lá e provar que ele é quem mandava, mas isso só provaria que ele era um desequilibrado que aceitava qualquer provocação, e era isso que impedia ele te cometer tal ato, afinal ele era o inatingível Uchiha.

O capitão pegou uma almofada que estava jogada aos seus pés e atirou contra a parede para extravasar a raiva.

- Ela vai ver quem é que manda, amanhã vou fazê-la trabalhar como uma escrava – disse Sasuke para si mesmo, jogando-se de cara na cama, mas logo se levantou e olho irritado para a cama – Droga, ela impregnou a minha cama com o cheiro dela, vou ter que dormir com esse perfume enjoativo.

Mas ele não achava o perfume dela enjoativo, alias adorava o perfume natural que ela parecia exalar, desde pequena, algo que se assemelhava as cerejeiras que tinham nos palácios dos pais dela, um dos poucos que deviam ter aquela arvore na região já que era praticamente impossível cultivá-las ali, ninguém conhecia o segredo dos Haruno para conseguir tal proeza; mas este não era o fato o fato era que Sakura tinha um perfume parecida com o da arvore, desde que ele se dava por gente ele lembrava de ela ter esse cheiro, por mais que com o tempo ele tivesse se modificado um pouco, adquirirá também certo ar marítimo, a essência do cheiro dela era o mesmo, deliciosamente o mesmo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ainda no bar todos se despediam, Temari já estava sem duas de suas maria-chiqunhas, mas nem se comparava ao estado de Naruto que saia de lá arrastado por seus colegas. Por fim o ultimo a se despedir da capitã foi Shikamaru que não estava ajudando a rebocarem o amigo.

- Então até mais problemática – disse ele sonolento.

- Já mandei parar de me chamar assim, quer que eu tente te matar de novo? – perguntou irritada, os dois estavam sozinho, já que os marujos dela estavam fazendo uma caçada pelos companheiros desmaiados pelo bar.

O Nara então fez algo surpreendente, pelo menos no ponto de vista dela, ela viu os olhos brilhar de um jeito que ela não tinha visto antes, e ele não tinha mais o ar de preguiça normal dele. Ele se aproximou dela fazendo-a recuar, mas havia um barril atrás dela de forma que ela acabou caindo sentada no objeto, o outro por sua vez continuou a se aproximar.

- Só se for de prazer – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, alguma coisa havia despertado nele, tanto que ele deu um selinho nela e preparou-se para virar as costas e sair.

- Já que você insisti – disse a capitã depois do choque inicial, ela não ficaria para trás, pego-o pela gola da camiseta e o puxou para um beijo.

Ele se posicionou no meio das fartas pernas dela, e retribuiu o beijo, colocando um mão na cocha e a outra no pescoço dela para aprofundar mais. Ela por sua vez, arranhava as costas dele por debaixo da camisa, que estava um pouco molhada de suor.

O beijo ia cada vez mais se esquentando, eles pareciam ter algo que despertava no outro sentimentos diferentes, uma mistura de sensações prazerosas, que tiveram que ser interrompidas pela necessidade de oxigênio. Os dois se separaram ofegantes, tentando assimilar o que havia acontecido.

- Tchau problemática – disse ele dando outro selinho nela, e voltando a caminhar na direção que seus amigos foram.

"Céus, o que foi isso?" pensaram os dois, enquanto tentavam entender o que havia ocorrido.

Temari ficou ainda por um tempo sentada no barril, as pernas ligeiramente abertas, e os dedos nos lábios, ela estava confusa, perdida em seus pensamentos. Assim que voltou-se a si, pulou do barril, e voltou a antiga compostura de capitã, alisou a roupa, que graças aos tecidos não pareciam tão mais amassados do que antes. Virou as costas para o lugar onde o Nara havia partido, e entrou no bar a procura de seus marujos.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

N/A:

Primeiro vou deixar uma nota que eu deixei no orkut pra vocês não ficarem achando que os piratas são mesmo assim:

A minha fic se trata de U.A alternativo, então os piratas de verdade não agiam assim, e nem essas paisagens que descrevo existem. Falo isso pra que não aja um mal entendido, a maioria dos piratas não eram bonzinhos assim, pra não dizer todos, estou inclusive lendo um livro pirata e trata bem dessa parte cruel deles, eu procuro pesquisar sobre o que eu falo, então digamos que os piratas da minha fic são diferentes dos reais, que apesar de brilhantes estrategistas e guerreiros eram algumas das pessoas mais crueis que passarem por esse mundo, e que cometiam diversas atrocidades, embora os reis e nobres, também não fossem flor que se cheirasse. Essa visão que trata na minha fic é mais cinematografica, em que os piratas são ladrões legais, que matam, mas que continuam sendo cool...

E agora me desculpem pela demora, eu ia postar dois capítulos ontem, mas eu encontrei meu primo menor no supermercado e ele ficar comigo, daí já viu né? Fiquei à tarde toda com ele, e pior ele me fez de arvore de escalada, acabo comigo, então eu tive que dormir pra me recuperar e de noite poder sair.

Então me desculpem...

E eu gostaria de pedir pra vocês, que se alguém notar algum erro me avisar, porque às vezes acontece de eu esquecer de postar uma parte, já que eu tenho tudo já digitado, mas não separado em capítulos, daí é um tal de cola aqui, cola ali, e eu ainda não me acostumei com o jeito de postar do ffnction...

Agora as perguntas que não querem calar:

Como os pais do Gaara conseguiram ter três filhos tão diferentes em todos os aspectos?

A bebida esta afetando os neurônios da Temari, pra ela estar lerda assim? (brincadeira adoro ela).

O Shikamaru não repetiu. Isso significa que ele não é macho? (depois daquele cato com a Temari acho que sim, mas nunca se sabe XD)

Alias o que deu no Shikamaru na hora do barril?

E a Temari vai descobrir o que aconteceu ali?

O que a Sakura têm que ela consegue descongelar todas as geleiras humanas?

E porque só ela que tem dois gostosos a disposição?

E eu como fico? chupando o dedo? Pô Sakura deixa de ser fominha deixa um pra mim XD.

O Sasuke num tem dó da mosquinha?

Pra que matar a coitada?

E se a Sakura não quer o Sasuke porque ela acha ele fracote sera que ela dá ele pra mim? Nem precisa embrulhar.

Que perfume a Sakura usa pra impregna a cama do Sasuke tão rápido? O.o

Sera que eles vão crescer e parar de brincar de guerra de almofadas?

O Sasuke não quer mostrar a diferença entre ele e o Sai pra mim?

E será que os meninos que lêem a fic estão querendo me matar por esse tanto de comentário sobre o Sasuke e porque eu não tenho um desses? (meus amigos dizem que é horrível ouvir menina falando de menino, mesmo que você não goste dela).

E porque eu to fazendo esses comentários se eu prefiro o Gaara? O.o

Um dia o XV ganha?

Eu vou estar lá pra assistir?

Descubram no próxima episodia de Oceanos revoltos...

Até a próxima pessoa...


	10. Saude desleixada

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence mais um muambeiro ficou de me arrumar u.ú

Tanto Sakura quanto Sasuke já haviam adormecido, a noite estava agradável devido a leve brisa que vinha do mar, embora a garota não sentisse isso já que o quarto era totalmente fechado, inclusive dava a sensação de um animal preso em uma jaula, a sorte é que ela não tinha claustrofobia, quando entrar para aquela vida clandestina aprendera a se acomodar em espaços bem pequenos.

Sasuke não sofria de problemas com espaço, estava em sua grande cama de casal, num quarto amplo, cercado das regalias de capitão, uma pequena janela fazia que a suave brisa viesse na direção do próprio, que mesmo com tantos benefícios não conseguia dormir direito.

Ele se remexia de um lado para o outro, estava tendo um sono muito agitado, virava incontáveis vezes na cama, e já estava todo suado.

No sonho que estava tendo, ele vi imagens confusas, vultos sem forma, passavam por ele, e um mau pressentimento se apossava dele, de repente ele se vê em seu navio, mas este esta cheio de corpos espalhado por todos os lados, cheios de corte ele vê seus amigos deitados em poços do próprio sangue, tudo parecia estar vermelho em sua mente, vermelho como o sangue de seus companheiros que se encontravam todos mortos no chão do que um dia foi um prospero navio, viu novamente os vultos se aproximando, eles riam, riam da morte de seus marujos, do sofrimento deles e do capitão, que cairá de joelho perante sinistra imagem, um dos vultos se aproximou mais dele, e foi então que viu que nos braços dele estava a garota de cabelos rosa, desacordada, mas sem nenhum ferimento aparente, o vulto foi tomando a forma de um homem, que sorriu debochado para o Uchiha no chão, depois se virou para a garota nos braços dele e deu um leve beijo no pescoço, a garota lógico não demonstrou reação, então ele continuou com os beijos, enquanto o outro sentia o ódio crescer ao vê-la naquela situação, então o que antes era um vulto se cansou da brincadeira, e os lábios foram substituídos por uma faca, e tudo ficou vermelho.

Sasuke delirava, estava queimando de febre e dizia coisas desconexas, ele se debatia na cama com força, e uma lagrima manchou o rosto contorcido de ódio dele.

Sakura atraída pelo barulho entra no quarto do capitão, e corre para cama onde o encontra naquele estado, vendo a temperatura dele, a pulsação e outras varias coisas, constatou que ele também deveria ter contraído a doença que o marujo que ela curara, só que como era mais resistente demorou para se manifestar.

Ela começou os procedimentos padrão para primeiramente abaixar a febre, tirou a camisa dele que estava ensopada de suor, e corou levemente ao notar o físico privilegiado, "concentre-se, até parece que você nunca viu um corpo lindo como esse...", pensou, tentando voltar a concentração.

Ela demorou algum tempo para conseguir o que precisava para preparar compressas para baixar a febre, ainda mais fazendo silencio para não acordar ninguém, uma vez que poderiam atrapalhá-la.

Pela terceira vez ela trocou as compressas, e a febre não queria baixar de jeito nenhum, ela teria que agir direto na fonte do problema, ou seja, a doença. Antes a idéia era primeiro abaixar a febre para depois cuidar disso, mas não estava dando resultado por isso a estratégia teve que ser mudada.

Correu em direção ao seu quarto em busca dos medicamentos, e encontrou por sorte sua maleta jogada em uma dos cantos, provavelmente um dos marujos devem ter entregado para Sasuke que jogou por ali. Ela rezava para que os vidros com os medicamentos necessários não tivessem quebrados.

Quando voltou para o quarto colocou a maleta na cama ao lado de Sasuke, e começou a procurar os remédios. Ao seu lado Sasuke soltou um gemido agonizante, ela olhou para ele e percebeu que ele torcia o rosto em caretas de dor, deixando-a aflita, voltou-se novamente para a maleta e passou a procurar ainda mais rápido os remédios.

Achou os frasquinhos que queria, eram três, um contando uma espécie de pastilhas, que mais pareciam sementes, num tom meio rose, outro continha folhas estranhas, de um lado eram de um verde escuro quase preto e do outro vermelho sangue, eram de tamanho médio e tinham um formado que lembrava a uma pata de galinha, e o ultimo frasco continha um liquido meio rançoso num tom amarelado, lembrando a cor de cera de ouvido, o cheiro, porém não era tão ruim quanto a aparência.

Vendo que não conseguiria preparar mais do remédio na cama de Sasuke, mesmo porque se caísse o cheiro não sairia mais, ela se dirigiu a uma escrivaninha na direção oposta a cama abarrotada de papeis, que ela jogou no chão sem prestar o mínimo de atenção, por sorte não era nada de importantes, este Sasuke guardava nas gavetas para evitar que Naruto os jogasse fora. Colocou todo o equipamento que tinha, e que estava dentro da maleta na mesa e se sentou na cadeira que ali havia de costas para o paciente.

Passou então a se dedicar ao preparo do antídoto, arte na qual ela tinha extrema facilidade. Primeiro pegou as pastilhas e colocou no pilão, moendo-as até virarem pó, em seguida pegou um pote especial para remédios como aquele e jogou o que antes era as pastilhas, em seguida pegou o pote com as folhas e com uma faquinha pequena, cortou-a separando-a do talo, e deixando marcas de talha na mesa, colocou-o então as partes da folha com exceção da haste ainda mais escura que a folha, praticamente negra e entornou duas vezes o liquido amarelado, em seguida mexeu a mistura com a precisão de um botânico especializado.

O cheiro forte da mistura pode ser sentido até por Sasuke, que remexeu mais uma incomodado com o forte perfume do remédio que logo desceria sua goela. Sakura vendo que ele se debatia na cama incomodado com o cheiro se apressou.

Ela viu que o preparo já tinha alcançado o ponto de homogeneização, as folhas já haviam se dissolvido e agora tudo formava um só liquido de um tom laranja salmão, só faltava uma coisa para que ela desse para Sasuke beber, ela acrescentou um liquido verde feito a partir de compostos de algumas ervas como hortelã, menta e outros mais raros e difíceis de ser encontrados, era um pouco por questão de gosto, do contrario dificilmente ele agüentaria o sabor do medicamento, e um pouco para anular alguns efeitos nocivos das outras plantas. O cheiro ficou bem melhor, lembrando as casas de chá que eles visitaram em suas viagens.

A pirata botânica correu para o amigo, colocou o pote com a estranha mistura que agora era de uma cor marro arroxeado, no criado mudo, em seguida passou por seus ombros o braço do capitão, e fazendo força, segurando-o pela costa o fez encostar na cabeceira da cama, ficando sentado, embora ainda desacordado.

- Agora Sasuke você vai tomar algo bem gostoso – disse pegando o remédio, e fazendo uma careta ao olhar para o conteúdo arroxeado.

Ela colocou o recipiente nos lábios entre abertos do capitão, e lentamente foi virando na boca dele o liquido. Assim que ele sentiu o gosto estranho na boca tentou cuspir, mas ela tapou a boca dele com uma mão, e com a outra puxou-o pelos cabelos forçando tombar a cabeça para trás e sorver todo o liquido, embora ainda agitasse a cabeça se recusando.

Assim que ele engoliu tudo ela percebeu que ele tinha um pouco do remédio na sua mão, com nojo ela limpou na calça de Sasuke, que agora tinha se acalmado temporariamente, ao perceber onde colocou a mão corou, ela sem perceber tocava nas coxas musculosas do capitão, rapidamente tirou a mão do local, e virou-se para a escrivaninha resolvendo guardar os materiais.

Estava terminando de arrumar tudo quando Sasuke começou a ter uma crise de delírio, a febre aumentou alarmantemente, pelo menos para um leigo, mas a menina sabia que seria assim a noite inteira, até o remédio se dissolver no organismo, ele iria sofrer de vários surtos em conseqüência do próprio medicamento, primeiro ele pioraria para depois melhorar.

Então a noite inteira ela ficou cuidando dele, verificando temperatura, acalmando-o em meios aos delírios que ele sofria, velando por ele como um anjo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke já havia acordado fazia alguns minutos, seus olhos estava cerrados irritados com a claridade, e ele tentava entender o que significava aquela garota em sua cama, ou pelo menos metade dela. "Ora Sasuke você não devia reclamar de um projeto de sereia na sua cama, se fosse alguma baranga ou um homem daí sim " ponderou ele. Projeto de sereia porque naturalmente ela não tinha rabo de peixe no lugar das pernas, o que ele tinha que admitir seria um crime que nem mesmo um pirata seria capaz, trocar aquelas pernas por um rabo de peixe gosmento, mas este não era o ponto.

O ponto era que a garota, menina, mulher ou do que mais você queira chamar, era sua melhor amiga, e ele realmente não desejava ter abusado dela, coisa que ele estava começando a duvidar que tivesse feito porque: primeiro, ele se lembraria já que não estava tão bêbado assim, não tão, segundo, o jeito como ela estava não parecia que tivesse tido uma noite exaustiva de prazer e sim de trabalho, terceiro ela estava vestida, e quarto se algo realmente tivesse acontecido entre eles ela provavelmente estaria deitada em cima da cama por inteiro, e não só o tronco, e ajoelhada ao lado da cama.

Observando mais um pouco, ele pode perceber a maleta dela em cima de sua escrivaninha, e um pote meio cheio no criado mudo, que continha, ele foi conferir, uma mistura de caráter e procedência duvidosas.

Ele então começou a juntar os fatos, ele havia acordado sem camisa e parecia meio suado e lembrava-se de ter um pano em sua testa que caíra em seu colo logo que levantara, a Haruno deveria ter usado aquilo para abaixar a febre, concluiu, provavelmente ele deveria ter passado mal e ela havia cuidado dele, sentiu-se intimamente agradecido apesar de negar dizendo-se que era apenas o trabalho dela.

Nesse meio tempo a Haruno começou a despertar sonolenta, ela ficou um momento de olhos fechados mesmo estando acordada, se sentia dolorida, deveria ter dormido de mal jeito. Levantou um pouco a cabeça, fazendo força para conseguir se apoiar na cama com os braços e finalmente abriu os olhos, demorando um tempo para sua visão se ajustar e entrar em foco.

- Bom dia – disse Sasuke, fazendo-a um pouco desnorteada virar-se para encará-lo.

- Ahh bom dia – respondeu bocejando – Se sente melhor?

- Eu estava ruim? Afinal pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – perguntou mais como uma ordem.

- E como, noite passada a doença que seu marujo contraio se manifestou em você, por ser resistente ela deve ter demorado por volta de quinze dias para isso – explicou a Haruno, fazendo força para se levantar e sentar na cama, seus joelhos estavam estourados – Você estava delirando e pelando de febre, eu não consegui abaixar usando os métodos normais e tive que apelar para o remédio pra acabar de vez com a doença – disse indicando com a cabeça e Sasuke fez uma careta de nojo ao pensar que tinha bebido aquilo – Mas ela demora para fazer efeito, e nesse meio tempo os delírios e a febre aumentam então tive que ficar a seu lado.

- Ahhh... Obrigado – respondeu meio incerto, não era muito bom em agradecimentos, gostava de ser independente.

- Não a de que – respondeu Sakura, ela o conhecia a anos e sabia que aquele era o jeito dele. Foi se levantar para ir em direção ao quarto trocar de roupa, mas seus joelhos cederam e ela quase foi ao chão, se não fosse por Sasuke que pulou para a borda da cama e a segurou pela cintura.

- Você precisa dormir – disse a puxando para a cama – Descanse, provavelmente não precisarei de nada especificamente de você.

- Isso não é necessário – disse tentando se levantar mas caindo de novo, só que na cama e porque Sasuke a puxou.

- Foi uma ordem – disse frio, e passou as mãos nos olhos dela, que fechou.

Ele a deixou na cama dormindo, coisa que ela não demorou muito para fazer, era visível que estava exausta, a cobriu, deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, trocou rapidamente de roupa e saiu do quarto dar algumas ordens pelo navio, mais tarde naquele dia teriam que decidir que rota seguir, mas por enquanto aproveitariam os bons ventos.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke estava concentrado em mandar nos outros piratas, que com exceção de Naruto não o contestavam.

- Ei idiota, onde esta a Sakura? – perguntou Naruto se aproximando de Sasuke, depois de deixar o timão nas mãos do Nara.

- Dormindo, ela teve uma noite cansativa – respondeu sem encarar o loito.

- Como assim cansativa? – perguntou Naruto arregalando os olhos, o capitão o encarou, e notando a cara do outro percebeu que ele tinha pensado besteira.

- Não é nada disso seu retardado, acontece que ela teve que cuidar de um doente a noite inteira – esclareceu Sasuke.

- Ahhh que susto, achei que tinha... bem você sabe, ela com aquele ruivo desapareceram e eu pensei que ... – disse o outro colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Pensou besteira, como a anta que é, sabe Naruto as vezes eu acho que você é melhor quando não pensa – comentou o moreno irritado, pelo que o amigo disse em relação ao ruivo e a garota terem sumidos.

- Vixi, já vi que esta "irritadinha", parece até que chupou limão sem ostra – disse Naruto saindo de perto – Quando estiver mais "calma", avisa ta.

- Viado – murmurou Sasuke, voltando os olhos para o céu, o vento estava bom, mas não podiam permanecer sem rota por mais tempo, então convocou seus marinheiros.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura havia se reunido aos marujos, já havia acordado fazia um tempo, e como Sasuke lhe dera passe livre ela aproveitou para observar os suprimentos medicinais do navio, ficou transtornada ao ver que o navio não tinha um, male má havia alguma coisa de primeiro socorros.

- Bom, marujos estamos aqui para decidir aonde vamos – era raro ele pedir a opinião dos marujos, mas eles estavam tão cheios de ouro que Sasuke optou por dar uma chance, afinal não perderia nada – Hoje irei pedir a opinião de vocês.

Os marujos conversaram netre si, todos excitados com a proposta do capitão, pensando em qual seria o melhor lugar para saquear.

- Precisamos parar na Ilha de Salube – disse Sakura, e todos pararam para encara-la.

- Ora interessante, não me lembro de ter nada de mais além de mato lá, poderia nos dizer o motivo de sua escolha? – disse Sai sarcástico, muitos riram da garota.

- Simples, porque parece-me que os bonsais aqui se acham tão invencíveis que acreditam que não precisam de medicamento algum, se acham impenetráveis, que nenhum corte irão sofrer – começou ela e todos se calaram no instante – Ora fico feliz que confiam tanto nas suas habilidades, apesar do que eu pude ver não ser grande coisa – alguns marujos deram uma rápida olhada para Kiba – Mas espero que tenham capacidade para entender que as doenças não vão lhe atacar com espadas – disse e deu uma parada dramática – Não, elas vão lhe infestar as tripas e pouco a pouco fazê-los adoecer, atacaram seus órgãos até eles perecerem, e tudo que restara será a carne mal-cherosa que um dia foi os órgãos de um marujo vivo e que agora esta morto. Elas não avisaram quando chegar de imediato, grande parte das doenças que vocês podem só manifesta sintomas quando já esta em um estado mais avançado, onde é necessário o tratamento rápido – disse e alguns marujos olharam para as próprias barrigas como se querendo ver o interior – Claro que não haveria problemas se você tivessem o mínimo de medicamentos adequados que retardariam essas doenças, mas vocês não o tem e em pouco dias podem morrer... Alias Sai quem te garante que você não esta doente? Estou te achando meio pálido, sente alguma tontura? – Sai se possível ficou ainda mais branco, começou a sentir leve tontura, ele tombou para trás mais dois marujos o ampararam, ele havia perdido os sentidos.

- Esses medicamentos que você falou? Você não deveria ter trazido? Afinal eu chamei uma medica – disse Sasuke frio, vendo Sai ser arrastado para um canto e o deixando encostado em uma das paredes do navio.

- Eu suponha que um navio desse calibre, tivesse um estoque descente, mas até um barco de pesca esta melhor preparado que vocês – disse ela pondo as mãos na cintura – Vocês não tem nem ervas pra dor de barriga.

- E tem ervas que podem fazer isso sarar? – perguntou Naruto animado, era o fim de suas constantes dores de barriga.

- Claro – disse Sakura num misto de incredulidade e indignação – Vai me dizer que também não sabe que tem um para diarréia e ressaca?

- Tem? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Claro que sim, esses são os menores dos problemas e os mais fáceis de se curar, é o básico que qualquer pessoa sabe – disse ainda mais indignada, alguns marinheiros também era ignorantes a isso, mas os outros apenas achavam que não seria necessário nada para se resolver, e que não era necessário perder tempo com as ervas mesmo sabendo que elas ajudavam, alguns ainda achavam que eram imunes as doenças.

- Sabe Sasuke, talvez ela esteja certa, temos sido bastantes negligentes em relação a saúde – disse Kiba, um pouco hesitante.

- É Capitão Sasuke ou capitão Uchiha – corrigiu seco.

- Você esta sendo modesto Kiba, bastante é pouco para negligencia de vocês – disse ela ainda com as mãos na cintura.

- Vocês concordam que precisamos de ervas e medicamentos? – perguntou finalmente para a tripulação que parecia assustada com a previsão da medica, a maioria acenou – Nara então ajuste a rota, vamos para a Ilha de Salube.

- E não vai ser só isso não, há certos métodos de prevenção, vocês vão ter que entrar na linha, vão ficar todos saudáveis – disse a Haruno no que Sasuke revirou os olhos – Onde já se viu, tudo bem que vocês são piratas, mas não são animais, embora alguns me lembrem muito a um jumento – completou a menina olhando para Sai.

Sasuke não disse mais nada, ele só entrou no navio, indo pegar alguma coisa, todos já haviam se dispersado e ele precisava de uma dose de rum.

- Sakura, o que o Sai tem? – disse Naruto a cutucando, ela havia ficado no convés do navio.

- Nada, eu só falei aquilo pra ele ver pra que servem os remédios – disse Sakura dando os ombros – E porque vingança é um doce amargo, e os amargos são um dos meus tipo preferidos – Naruto riu ao perceber a brincadeira da amiga, ele também não ia com a cara do cartógrafo e vê-lo desmaiar de medo foi hilário, agora que ele sabia que não era nada grave.

- Será que as dondocas podem parar de fofocar? E Sakura será que dá pra dar um jeito no Sai? Já que foi você que fez ele ficar daquele jeito – disse Sasuke passando e dando um tapa na cabeça de Naruto.

- Sim senhor capitão – disseram os dois juntos, com certa irônica.

- Eu dou liberdade de mais, pra esses dois – murmurou para si mesmo ao escutar os dois caírem na risada, e isso com Sakura estando a apenas um dia a bordo.

Naruto foi supervisionar as velas enquanto Sakura foi ver o cartógrafo, que ainda estava desmaiado, fazendo-a cogitar a possibilidade dele estar mesmo doente. "Não tenho tanta sorte assim", pensou ao examiná-lo e verificar que estava tudo bem.

- Ei, Shino não é? – chamou ao observar um dos marujos passar ao lado dela, ele parou e olhou para ela esperando-a continuar – Será que poderia, por favor, buscar um pouco de água pra mim.

Ele assentiu e foi pegar o que a garota havia lhe pedido, o jovem tinha cabelos escuros e espetados, usava um casaco pesado e usava um óculos escuro redondo que dava certo charme, assim que chegou entregou o copo a menina que agradeceu-o, e ambos voltaram a seus afazeres.

A jovem pegou o copo, abaixou-se na altura do desmaiado e virou o copo na cara do marujo, ela já havia verificado se ele tinha batido a cabeça, e soprou no rosto dele. Um pouco confuso o rapaz foi despertando.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ainda com a voz fraca.

- Você desmaiou – explicou.

- E o que eu tenho é grave? – perguntou novamente agora mais agitado lembrando do ocorrido.

- Não, enquanto você desmaiou eu te curei – disse segurando um sorriso maroto.

- Como isso é possível? – ele agora a olhou desconfiado.

- Segredo de medica, você não entenderia – ela se levantou e foi procurar algo para fazer.

- Sai preciso dos seus mapas – disse o capitão tirando o marujo do transe em que estava ao observar a medica se afastar.

- Sim Capitão Sasuke – disse com ironia.

- Me venha novamente com esse tom de ironia e corto-lhe a cabeça e jogo seus restos para os peixes – disse segurando o cabo da espada presa ao cinto em sua cintura.

- Certo Senhor Capitão – disse engolindo um seco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Já estava começando a escurecer e as coisas no navio estavam calmas, o mar estava bom assim como o tempo. Parte da tripulação, incluindo os dois capitães e a medica estavam jantando, o mestre havia preparado algumas especiarias orientais, cada um bebia algo diferente, claro que apesar disso todas com teor alcoólico.

- Ela mora na ilha, e dizem ser feiticeira, eu a conheci, mas não posso confirmar nada, só digo que não duvido – contava Sakura – Havia um marinheiro em um dos navios no qual estive que trazia consigo sempre uma gato, o bicho parecia ser selvagem, todo arrebentado e com os pelos cinzas cheios de nó, os dentes amarelados e tinha alguns quebrados, sem falar que era bravo, ninguém exceto o tal marujo gostava dele, mordia todos e ficava passando no meio das pernas derrubando a pessoa, mas o pirata mesmo assim não desgrudava do bicho, e sabe por quê? – deu uma parada para dar emoção – Porque segundo ele, a gata era a irmã dele transformada, dizia que foi a feiticeira que ficou ofendida com a jovem e pra se vingar a transformou no bichano.

- Bobagens – resmungou o capitão, dando um sorriso debochada.

- Também acho, mas não havia quem tirasse isso da cabeça do moço, sempre que alguém ia contra ele brigava – disse Sakura tomando mais um gole de vinho.

- Mas essa tal feiticeira, ela mora na ilha? – perguntou Naruto com os olhos arregalados, sentindo os pelos se arrepiarem.

- Mora sim, mas ela não faz mal – disse Sakura, mas depois pensou e completou – Desde que você não faça nada para provocá-la, ou que ela não vá com a sua cara, daí é melhor ter cuidado, dizem que a maldição dela pega mais que tubarão quando morde o peixe.

- Deixe de ser medroso Naruto – provocou Sasuke.

- Quem esta sendo medroso aqui? – perguntou se levantando, mas as pernas tremiam.

- Olha só as pernas estão até tremendo – disse Kiba, e todos desataram a rir.

E assim se seguiram, cada um contando as lendas, falando aquilo que ouviram de outros piratas de bares e os quais juravam ser mesmo verdades. Historias de monstrons marinhos, sereias, e fantasmas que estavam nesse mar de perigos que eram os oceanos pelos quais navegavam, apenas os corajosos sobrevivem em ambientes como esse, ouvindo e presenciando historias como estas.

oOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De manhã a maioria dos piratas estava de ressaca, até mesmo a medica do barco estava sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça, e para agravar a situação não tinha ervas para fazer remédios para todos.

- É por isso que eu digo que precisamos de ervas – disse ela sentada encostada em um barril vazio, passando o olhar pode ver que grande parte encontrava-se na mesma situação e os poucos que estavam bons se esforçavam para dar conta dos trabalhos do navio.

- Mas e aqueles seus remédio? – reclamou Kiba.

- Os que sobraram não dão jeito em ressaca, tudo o que tinha eu dei para os que precisariam estar bem – respondeu.

- E nos não somos necessários? – perguntou Kiba indignado.

- Sim, mas somos mais resistentes, além do mais somos mais necessários em questões de batalha e não tem quase ninguém por essas áreas – respondeu Sakura, apertando certos pontos da própria cabeça para diminuir a dor.

- Ai, eu não agüento essa dor de cabeça – reclamou Kiba.  
- Parem de reclamar, se não tivessem bebido como animais desmamados não estariam nesse estado – repreendeu o capitão indo para o Timão para ajudar o timoneiro que não estava totalmente sóbrio.

- Ele bebeu tanto quanto a gente – reclamou Kiba, fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

- E foi o primeiro que tomou o remédio – comentou Sakura, e vendo que Kiba fazia caretas devido a dor disse – Venha aqui que apertando certos pontos de sua cabeça a dor diminui, e pare de falar.

O garoto não respondeu, apenas se sentou ao lado dela, de costas, olhando para gaivotas que voavam por ali e vez ou outra investiam no mar em um mergulho, nem sempre sendo bem sucedidas e conseguindo peixes.

A medica apertou alguns pontos como ela mesma falou com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo apenas a pressão necessária, a dor diminui tornando-se suportável, Kiba a agradeceu e ela apenas sorriu para ele.

- Mais alguém quer que eu alivie as dores de cabeça? – disse fazendo o mesmo processo nela mesma, ao notar que vários a olhavam.

Imediatamente vários se reuniram a volta dela, que atendeu a todos, no final os dedos dela estavam doloridos, e vermelhos, sem falar que a própria encontrava-se cansada, já que ela também não estava nos melhores dias, anotou mentalmente que teria que beber menos da próxima vez, já que seria ela que cuidaria de todos.

Ela estava sentada em cima de uma caixa, empilhada sobre outras duas, sentia o mar bater em seu rosto fazendo-a se sentir melhor, o cheiro de água salgada invadia-lhe as narinas, ela adorava aquele cheiro, aquele ambiente, o mar em si, ela se sentia em casa como nunca se sentira nas fortaleza do castelo de seu pai. Mesmo sendo perigoso e traiçoeiro ela encontrou nele um lar, sabia que aquele era seu lugar, as mudanças constantes, os perigos, as lendas, a adrenalina, o gosto de aventura, tudo a encantava, tudo se encaixava com ela, parecia que ela havia sido feita pra aquele habitat, quem sabe ela não devesse ter nascido sereia?

O sol se punha, as luzes sobre a água, o reflexo da grande bola de fogo, as cores, céu e mar, era um espetáculo natural e tanto, exalava beleza e fazia qualquer um se sentir pequeno diante da obra da mãe de todos, natureza. Se havia algo que um pirata respeitava era a mãe de todas as mães, era requisito básico para a sobrevivência saber que não deveria ir contra ela, que mesmo sendo os mais poderosos dos homens nunca a superaria.

Ela não percebeu que alguém também observava, mas além do horizonte a ela. A luz alaranjada e os reflexos da água refletiam na menina, dando uma impressão angelical que os ares de mulher contradizia, a água batia no casco do navio e espirrava no rosto dela, que parecia não ligar, a visão em si para ele era maravilhosa.

Se aproximou mais um pouco dela, e encostou batente, o som dos passos dele chamou a atenção dela.

- Olá capitão – disse suave lhe dando um sorriso, embora não tivesse virado completamente para ele, esperou um tempo que ele respondesse mas como este não o fez ela virou-se para encará-lo e perguntou – O que deseja?

- Nada – disse com o timbre sensual de sua voz, e virando-se também para encará-la, ficou assim alguns minutos até que deu um sorriso sexy e continuou – Apenas traga-me o horizonte – disse e ambos deram um sorriso cúmplice, intimo, de quem entende aquilo que não há de se entender, que conhece a fundo o interior de alguém mais que a si mesma, aquela intimidade que não se dá se conquista, a confiança mutua sem motivo, a sensação de compartilhar tudo e nada.

N/A: Hey peaple, obrigado pelos comentários, e peço que continuem mandando rewies, eles me fazem muito felizes... Alias eu adoro quando vocês respondem as minhas perguntas malucas, eu rio muito, tanto aqui, quanto na comunidade...

Pra quem me pergunto o XV que eu me refiro é um time de futebol da minha cidade, eu fui assistir eles jogarem mais não dei muita sorte ´

E agora vamos as famosas perguntinhas de final de capitulo:

O sonho do Sasuke é um sinal?

Seria ele um vidente?

Onde esta a bola de cristal dele?

A Sakura teve algum pensamento pervertido ao ver ele sem camisa?

O que foi aquilo que ela deu pro Sasuke?

Ela vai ter coragem de beijar ele depois dele ter bebido aquilo?

E ela toco nas coxas dele sem a intenção mesmo ou ela é uma tarada?

O que os marinheiros irão encontrar nessa tal ilha?

Eles são tão negligentes assim com a Saúde?

Eles pelo menos lavam a mão depois de limpar a bunda?

Sakura vai botar eles na linha?

E o que deu no seu para ele desmaiar tão facilmente?

Sakura vai virar a vingadora depois de experimentar o gosto amargo da vingança?

Ou ela vai deixar isso pro Sasuke?

O Naruto vai deixar de ser medroso?

E afinal quem é essa feiticeira?

Descubram nos próximos capítulos de Oceanos Revoltos...

Isso é, se tiverem paciência de ler ´


	11. Yuudalma

A ilha de Salube, onde morava a feiticeira de que falavam n noite anterior, era pouco explorada, mas muito ricas em ervas, medicinais e "mágicas", algumas até rendiam um bom dinheiro no mercado negro da pirataria, e era ótima para s

A ilha de Salube, onde morava a feiticeira de que falavam n noite anterior, era pouco explorada, mas muito ricas em ervas, medicinais e "mágicas", algumas até rendiam um bom dinheiro no mercado negro da pirataria, e era ótima para se esconder.

Porém a mata fechada desencorajava muitos navegantes a escolher o local como parada, um erro, na opinião dos mais experientes, já que geralmente os que a conheciam tiravam bastante proveito da falta de impostos, e da água de graça, sem falar de outras possíveis riquezas que poderiam encontrar e para aqueles que sabiam negociar ou caiam nas graças da feiticeira era excelente para se obter informações.

Demoraram cerca de sete dias para se chegar a ilha, Sasuke sentia como se algo o esperasse lá, uma sensação, instinto, quem sabe premonição, o fato era que não era só ele o sexto sentido de Sakura também estava apitando, algo iria acontecer, sua intuição feminina lhe dizia isso, e conhecendo a bruxa que morava lá, sabia que ela tinha algo a ver com isso.

- Por onde começamos? – perguntou Naruto, olhando a ilha ao seu redor, a única coisa que havia era um pequeno porto, e mais escondida na floresta.

- Primeiro temos que avisar a feiticeira da nossa presença, se não ela pode nos ofender, já que a ilha é "dela", devemos respeitar as regras de etiqueta – disse Shino.

- Que se danem as regras de etiqueta – disse um dos piratas.

- Não Shino esta certo, essa feiticeira, maga ou não é perigosa, e estamos no habitat dela, não é uma boa idéia perturbá-la – disse Sasuke.

- Esta com medo Sasuke? – provocou Sai, embora estivesse longe do capitão por segurança.

- Não por mim, eu poderia ganhar dela, mas não com vocês e sei do que ela é capaz o suficiente para respeitá-la – disse o capitão encarando friamente o cartógrafo que manteve a expressão falsa.

- E faz bem, ela já levou muitos capitães a ruína, não duvidem dela – disse Sakura, mas percebeu um detalhe – Também a conhece?

- Tive que fazer certo servicinho para um amigo e acabei a conhecendo – disse vago – Vamos fazer assim, eu, Haruno, Nara, Inuzuka vamos ver a feiticeira, e você também dobe – disse olhando para Naruto que fez uma pose de corajoso embora por dentro tremesse – Aburame o navio fica com você e qualquer deslize de vocês eu ficarei sabendo e serão punidos, nem que os tenha que achar em Tártaro – dizendo isso virou em direção a mata fechada sendo seguido pelo que havia citado.

- Sasuke não seria melhor eu ter ficado no navio? – perguntou Naruto, tentando achar a casa da bruxa no meio da mata, a verdade é que estava com medo, mesmo que não admitisse, odiava essas coisas de fantasmas e feitiçarias.

- Provavelmente ela vai querer a sua presença – respondeu o capitão cortando com a espada a folhagem que atrapalhava-lhe a passagem, estava numa trilha pouco utilizada, não que houvesse alguma por ali que fosse constantemente usada – A demais Shino é mais responsável que você.

- Ora, eu que sou o sub-capitão – resmungou ele, quando ouviu a folhagem se mexendo ao lado dele, virou-se para o lado com a mão já no cabo da espada – O que foi isso?

- Provavelmente algum bicho – disse Kiba calmamente.

- Que tipo de bicho? – perguntou Naruto, ainda olhando para a moita desconfiado, e levemente temeroso.

- Do tipo que vive na floresta – respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

- Problemáticos – murmurou o Nara.

- Nossa que brilhante dedução, eu não sei Naruto isso esta me parecendo uma das assombrações que tem aqui na ilha – disse Sakura, que estava um pouco mais a frente, logo atrás de Sasuke, esse dava um sorriso de deboche ao ver o amigo tremer levemente ao ouvir a palavra assombração.

- Que tipo de assombração? – perguntou Naruto, agora apressando o passo para segui-los já que havia ficado para trás.

- Bom, Naruto você conhece a lenda – disse dando os ombros.

- Não conheço não – disse sem notar o sorriso malicioso da Haruno.

- Bom, então eu vou contar...

"A muito tempo a feiticeira que morava nessa ilha era apenas uma aprendiz de bruxa muito promissora, ela chegou a essa ilha em meio a uma tempestade de furacões que a deixou aqui, a única sobrevivente do navio em que estava..." Sakura sussurrava para dar mais emoção a historia" Assim que pôs os pés aqui, ela notou que o lugar tinha uma aura negra, e decidiu que era um bom lugar para se acomodar, já que ela usa vários feitiços de magia negra, no entanto foi um erro ignorar a força que essa aura tinha sobre todos que pisavam na ilha" a voz dela ecoava pela floresta, estavam todos calados "Essas forças vinham dos rituais que os nativos faziam, eles não eram comuns, vinham de alguma cultura inca, maia ou algo assim, não vêm ao caso, e eles sacrificavam vidas humanas na ilha porque segundo eles o Deus das tempestades morava aqui, ao topo da montanha no meio da ilha", o céu começou a se fechar," se era um Deus ou não, ela não sabia, mas ela percebeu depois de algum tempo que realmente a aura vinha de lá, e que as tempestades nunca paravam e que o olho era exatamente no alto, onde eles faziam os sacrifícios" ouviu-se mais um barulho que fez Naruto pular de medo" Com um tempo essa energia começou a atrair a feiticeira e um dia ela saiu para ir explorá-la", a voz da menina foi se tornando cada vez mais arrepiante a cada parte da narrativa " Mas era uma armadilha, a entidade do mal a queria, queria a força dela, e quando ela chegou ao topo da montanha o espírito se materializou na frente dela, era alto e corpulento e pele morena, tinha os cabelos encaracolados revoltos, e mal cuidados, que pareciam um ninho, só que eram brancos azulados, a boca parecia um rasgo e os olhos eram duas bolas azul brilhante sem pupila, sem nenhum branco, azul por inteiro, no rosto duas marcas de raios começavam da testa, uma em cada lado, e terminavam no queixo, passando pela bochecha, e ele não tinha um braço, o direito era substituído pelo que parecia um aglomerado de raios, mas isto não era o mais impressionante e sim, o olho de furacão que se formava na barriga dele parecendo um buraco, a tempestade parecia sair da estomago do que quer que aquilo fosse", a mente de Naruto ia longe, imaginando o espírito de maneiras mais assustadora do que a amiga contava " ainda nova e inexperiente a feiticeira deu alguns passos para trás, mas tropeçou em uma pedra e caio de costas no chão, o outro lhe jogou um raio mas ela rolou para o lado e conseguiu se esquivar, ficaram nesse jogo de ataque e desvia por um tempo" O sub-capitão nem piscava " a aprendiz começava a se desesperar quando lembrou de um feitiço para aprisionar seres como aquele, ela começou o encantamento, mas ele percebendo o que estava acontecendo investiu contra ela, com o braço de relâmpagos ao alto, ela sem interromber o feitiço fez com que a água da chuva se juntasse e o atingisse, o contato com a água e os relâmpagos, sabe-se lá porque, causou uma explosão que o jogou para trás e deu tempo para ela completar o feitiço" os olhos do loiro se arregalaram de expectativa "Mas não funcionou como ela esperava, como ultima cartada ele convocou seus fieis seguidores que a atacaram, eram poucos os que restavam já que a maioria era sacrificada, mas estavam em maior numero e a cercaram" Sasuke suspirou entediado, a historia só tinha emoção para idiotas como o seu colega " Ela foi encurralada, em uma parede rochosa, e quando iam acabar com ela, gritou uma palavra mágica e bateu com força nas paredes, as pedras rolaram e esmagaram seus perseguidores, a única coisa que ficou visível foi um dedo que se separou do corpo e rolou aos pés dela, ela o pegou e guardou de lembrança" Kiba fez uma careta de nojo ao pensar num dedo nativo como lembrança " Em seguida ela decidiu que enfrentaria o espírito de frente caminhou e ficou frente a frente com ele, que ria de escárnio e zombava dela, por pensar que o venceria, começou de novo uma batalha e usando um feitiço proibido que poderia acabar com a própria alma ela invocou a alma dos sacrificados" essa ultima parte aterrorizou Naruto " ela os controlou atravez de uma magia negra que lhe era proibida e derrotou-o, mas antes ele deixou uma maldição: Aqui onde já foi berçário de tempestade e trovão, as almas de meus seguidores assombrarão, podes reinar nesta ilha mortal, mas no outro mundo não á o que segure o mal, um dia eu hei de escapar, os ventos e raios vão anunciar, que eu voltei e com sua raça irei acabar..." ela terminou com a voz cavernosa " E desde então a ilha é assombrada pelos sacrificados e pelos que foram mortos pela bruxa. Dizem que depois de algum tempo a bruxa colocou a maioria para dormir, mas que ainda hoje os fieis seguidores da entidade maligna assombram a ilha".

- Quanta bobagem – murmurou Sasuke.

- Mas o espírito foi pra sempre? – perguntou Naruto, ele apertava o cabo da espada com tanta força que as pontas de seus dedos estavam brancas.

- Ir, ele foi, mas disse que volta – disse Sakura.

- Mas... – Naruto tentava se fazer de forte, mas estava tremendo, até que Sasuke se irrita.

- Mas nada Naruto, não esta vendo que ela acabou de inventar tudo isso? – disse virando-se irritado.

- Não é verdade? – perguntou confuso.

- Claro que não Naruto – disse ela agora rindo, assim como o restante – E você ficou mesmo com medo de uma historinha dessa?

- Realmente foi uma péssima historia de terror – disse Kiba.

- É que eu tive que improvisar – defendeu-se a garota – E o Naruto ficou com medo.

- Não fiquei não.

- Ficou sim, estava parecendo um gatinho medroso – zombou o capitão.

- Achei que ia ter um ataque de tanto tremer – riu Kiba.

- É Problemático, pelo menos você não molhou as calças – disse Shikamaru embora olhasse para as nuvens.

- Mas foi por pouco – completou Kiba.

- Esta bem vamos parar com a palhaçada chegamos – Anunciou o capitão e todos ergueram os olhos dando de cara com a casa, esta parecia estar vazia, o único barulho era o dos sinos de vento que havia na entrada.

A casa era bem arejada e feita de madeiras das arvores que tinha na ilha, o teto de folha de bananeira e coqueiro trancado, mas estava longe de ser simples, a casa imponente tinha enormes varandas, onde estavam espalhado vários pufes coloridos, cortinas de seda balançavam com o vento, fora isso havia outros enfeites que pareciam caros, era realmente muito luxuosa para uma casa no meio do mato.

-Vamos entrar – disse Sasuke subindo uma escadaria de pedra que levava a casa que ficava numa espécie de morro.

- Nossa é bem diferente do que eu imaginava – comentou Kiba.

- Deixe-me adivinhar você pensava que era uma cabaninha no meio do mato? – perguntou Sakura rindo.

O garoto ficou envergonhado em admitir que era exatamente isso que esperava, a imagem que ele fazia era de uma cabana no meio do nada, mal cuidada e cheia de insetos e bichos por todo lado.

Eles chegaram a porta da casa, e bateram, como era de se esperar ninguém veio atender, mas a porta abriu-se sozinha, o que deixou Kiba e Naruto surpresos, Shikamaru parecia nem se dar conta do que acontecia e os outros dois conheciam a feiticeira. Pediram licença para alguém invisível e entraram, não porque eram educados, e sim porque sabiam que não era bom irritar a feiticeira. O cheiro de incenso e especiarias logo inundou-lhes a narina, uma mistura de aromas diferentes ao cheiro de terra, mato e mar.

Se depararam com uma sala espaçosa, com poltronas feita de bambu trabalhado e retorcido, e com almofadas finas contrastando, as cores iam do verde limão, púrpura ao rosa mais claro, um azul discreto, e lilases, mas era a única coisa realmente colorida, já que os outros enfeites eram ou de prata, ou esculpidos em pedras de ônix, em uma das paredes sem janelas havia uma espécie de cristaleira cheias de pequenas esculturas de animais, em onixes, cristal, jade, e outras pedras preciosas e semi-preciosas.

Naruto se aproximou mais para observar as esculturas, que eram presentes de piratas e lembranças das viagens que a dona da casa fez, passando os olhos distraidamente ele reparou em algo que não parecia-se com uma lembrança qualquer, ele posou os olhos no que lhe chamou atenção e deu um pulo pra trás ao constatar que aquilo era na verdade um dedo apodrecido.

"Visível foi um dedo que se separou do corpo e rolou aos pés dela, ela o pegou e guardou de lembrança..." o pirata lembrou-se das palavras da amiga, e ficou pálido, seus olhos começaram a sair de órbita e uma ânsia quase que incontrolável subiu-lhe a goela.

- O que foi Naruto? Esta pálido – perguntou Sakura se aproximando dele e colocando a mão no ombro, ele virou-se para ela com os olhos arregalados e apontou para a cristaleira.

Os outros curiosos para ver o que estava acontecendo se aproximaram também, até mesmo o capitão, mesmo que negasse a curiosidade. Ao seguirem o olhar para onde Naruto apontava demoraram pra entender o que era aquilo, e quando o fizeram não contiveram a careta.

- Vejo que gostaram de minha cristaleira, guardo ai lembranças de minhas viagens e de amigos meus – disse uma voz suave e serena como uma brisa, atrás deles, fazendo com que se virassem para ver quem falava - Sejam bem vindos a minha humilde morada. Sintam-se à vontade.

A mulher com que falava era alta e elegante, vestia um vestido vinho, aberto até muito acima do joelho, tinha a pele bastante morena, os cabelos negros eram lisos e compridos com uma franjinha, olhos avermelhados, carregava uma vara comprida e delicada com um cigarro na ponta, o rosto era delicado como uma boneca feita de porcelana negra, linda, com toda certeza, parecia ter nascido com uma classe e serenidade fora do normal, sobre o busto o pingente em forma de lua jazia preso a um colar trabalhado.

- Olá tia Yudalma, adradecemos a hospitalidade – polidamente Sakura se pronuncio - Nos chegamos a ilha...

- Hoje, por volta de uma hora atrás – interrompeu a feiticeira – Eu já os esperava.

- Sim, estamos aqui...

- Pelas ervas medicinais, mas isto pode esperar temos coisas mais importante a conversar – interrompeu novamente.

- Será que pode me permitir terminar uma frase? – perguntou incomodada.

- Sakura vejo que continua a mesma – comentou a Yudalma com um sorriso faceiro.

- Pôs não virei outra pessoa – disse irônica cruzando os braços.

- Mas continua irritante com essas suas ironias – comentou a bruxa, até que seus olhos se fixam em uma cabeleira loira – Gostou do dedo rapaz? É ótimo para coçar as costas.

- Você... coça as... costas... com um dedo de um seguidor fantasma morto? – conseguiu falar depois de muito gaguejar Naruto, um pouco verde e os olhos ainda mais arregalados.

- Ora se é fantasma claro que esta morto – retrucou ela.

- Eu quis dizer o seguidor morto – disse Naruto com a voz um pouco mais tremida do que gostaria.

- A entendo, mas este dedo não é de nenhum seguidor e sim do macaco de meu mestre, que morreu de velhice – disse calmamente, e Naruto suspirou de alivio ao constar que era mentira a historia afinal das contas – O dedo do qual você esta falando esta guardado numa caixa ao lado de minha cama, sabe como é? Dizem que é bom manter os amigos próximos e os inimigos mais próximos ainda, mesmo que como no caso este já esteja morto.

- Isso é nojento – depois de um silencio após o ultimo comentário da bruxa Sakura se pronunciou.

- Você é que é uma fresca – disse apesar de estar tão calma quanto antes.

- Eu não sou fresca – defendeu-se a Haruno – Só tenho nojo de dedos decepados, coisas gosmentas, lesmas, largatixas, baratas, lagartas, cigarras, insetos em geral, gosmas...

- Já entendemos senhorita eu não sou frescuranta só tenho nojo de tudo – interrompeu Sasuke recebendo um olhar fulminante de Sakura e antes que esta pudesse retrucar continuou – Que coisas importantes você tem pra falar conosco.

- Me acompanhem – disse ela andando elegantemente até uma porta que dava para a outra parte da sala.

Eles passaram por várias salas muito diferentes, por dentro a casa parecia ainda maior, a bruxa realmente devia ter trabalho para mantê-la limpa. Todos os cômodos eram bem decorados com poucos moveis, vez ou outra viam algum animal mas estes não pareciam se incomodar com a presença de humanos e a tão pouco Yudalma se importar com a deles.

Alguns estavam mais bagunçados que outros, como uma espécie de biblioteca pela qual passaram, havia muitos livros abertos e pilhas estendiam-se pelo chão, e ainda muitos estavam em prateleiras. Outro cômodo interessante pelo qual apenas passaram pela porta aberta, era o laboratório da bruxa, cheio de elementos estranhos, ela praticava alquimia e fazia poções ali, puderam observar de relance vários potes, alguns com olhos, raízes estranhas, rabos de lagarto, cobras, e outras coisas nojentas, que fizeram Naruto ter que conter a ânsia com a visão.

Eles chegaram em um deque que se estendia além morro ficando de certa forma suspenso, haviam vários pufes onde eles sentaram-se e uma poltrona em que a anfitriã se sentou, cruzando as pernas e levando o "cigarro" a boca, e soltando uma baforado, formando círculos de fumaça, que desapareciam no ar.

- O que eu tenho para falar vocês talvez não acreditem...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No navio os homens aproveitavam o tempo livre para colocar as coisas em ordem, fazer pequenos reparos e reabastecer o que fosse possível, como água, alguns peixes de água salgada e doce, frutas que demoram um pouco de tempo para apodrecer, cocos, entre outras coisas.

- Vou pegar um pouco de mel – declarou Shino, ele se encontrava junto ao restante da tripulação, com exceção de três marinheiros de "confiança" que ficaram no barco, em uma clareira perto a uma grande fonte de água.

- Esta louco – exclamou Chouji tirando os olhos dos petiscos que trazia consigo – Você vai morrer sendo picado por abelhas.

Mas o garoto não deu atenção ao mestre cuca, e foi em direção a uma colméia, todos pararam para observá-lo. Este subiu na arvore habilmente com um balde, e foi em direção a colméia, uma abelha veio em sua direção, ele apenas ergueu o dedo onde ela pousou delicadamente, e depois voltou para a colméia, Shino seguiu ela pelo galho, tomando cuidado em se equilibrar, em pouco tempo ele recolheu um balde e pediu que alguém viesse pegar para descer, assombrado um dos piratas obedeceu ainda um tanto receoso, e com razão já que as abelhas não picaram o Aburame, mas pareceram não gostar dele, acabou levando uma picada no tornozelo e por pouco não derrubou o mel.

O outro repetiu o procedimento em outras colméias que tinha por perto, só que como os outros piratas se recusavam a se aproximar, ele teve que amarrar uma corda aos baldes para descê-los das arvores e depois dele. No final o obtido era mais do que o suficiente para que o cozinheiro fizesse um delicioso quitute que necessitava do ingrediente e que não era assim tão barato e comum, afinal não se existem muitos encantadores de inseto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uma bola de canhão passou raspando pela cabeça do ruivo que por pouco não é acertado, se não tivesse esquivado... melhor nem pensar sobre o que teria acontecido, mas seria algo envolvendo muito sangue e miolos espalhados. Por sorte a bola só acertara uma pequena parte do barco que não tinha muita importância, nenhum dano muito grave. Seu navio revidou com duas vezes mais tiros de canhão, seus marinheiros se preparavam para invadira a outra embarcação.

O ruivo deu a voz de comando, os piratas responderam com gritos e invadindo a nau inimiga se lançando através de cordas, rápidos eles em pouco tempo eles estavam por toda a parte lutando contra os soldados que haviam por lá, por todo o lugar se ouvia espada jogando-se e tiros, corpos tombavam no chão, alguns sem vida, outros apenas feridos, sangue era derramado dos dois lados, e pintavam de vermelho as tabuas do navio, gritos de dor eram abafados pelo barulho dos canhões do lord e de madeira sendo destroçada, aquele navio estava condenado.

Gaara olhou por cima dos ombros, aquela batalha já estava ganha, mas outras estavam chegando mais rápido do que lhe agradaria, seu irmão em outra nau demoraria um pouco mais de tempo para abater o outro navio, não que estivesse com dificuldade era apenas uma questão de força, ninguém dali tinha duvidas de qual dos dois navios era o melhor no geral.

Os outros dois navios piratas estavam preparados para ajudar com os que vinham daí, os canhões já carregados apenas esperando que lhe acendessem. As duas embarcações eram menores, mas era um erro subestimá-las, eram rápidas e mais difícil de acertar, embora alguns tiros apenas e poderia ser fatal, os homens dentro delas também estavam preparados, deixariam que atacassem os navios enquanto todos escapavam da morte, invadindo os navios inimigos e pegando-os de surpresa.

Já havia algum tempo que a marinha vinha lhe enchendo mais a paciência do que de costume, ele suspeitava a respeito do que procuravam, mas não os deixariam pegar nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse, ele havia reconhecido a insígnia na hora que um dos seus piratas lhe mostrara o símbolo que havia arrancado de um navio abatido anteriormente, só não entendia o porque estarem atrás daquilo agora.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por seus piratas que retornavam para o barco, já prontos para a próxima. Dois deles traziam um pesado baú de ouro que havia no barco que agora afundava em direção as profundezas dos oceano.

Gaara sorrio em deboche, além de livrar seus oceanos daquelas pragas ainda saia no lucro, os nobres idiotas nunca vinham de mãos abanando. E aquilo acabava no bolso já rechonchudo dele.

- Capitão Lord Gaara, um dos próximo é o principal deve ter bem mais ouro – informou um dos piratas.

- E de quebra ainda poderemos pedir resgate do principezinho que veio de brinde – disse o Lord, e os piratas abriram sorrisos gananciosos ao pensar no que poderiam sair lucrando. E Gaara na lição que daria aquele almofadinha metido a besta.

As duas naus menores alcançaram a principal, enquanto os outros navios pegavam os outros dois. Rapidamente o Lord e seus piratas afundaram a embarcação inimiga que era ainda mais fraca do que a outra, e não tiveram baixas ao cuidar dela.

O outro navio se aproximava, ainda sob ataque das duas menores, e isso era bom, já que o barco de Gaara por ser maior demoraria algum tempo para chegar a eles, mas eles estava, vindo direto para eles.

Novamente a voz de comando ordenou a invasão, como já havia feito inúmeras vezes, e como sempre seus marujos acataram as ordens sem nem pestanejar, também quem seria louco de contrariar o Lord? Ninguém, e ele sabia disso, sorrio diante da doce submissão, logo o outro barco também o estaria submisso, isso é se algum tripulante restasse da batalhe.

Como raramente fazia, dessa vez ele entrou em batalha, com a espada em punho, e as pistolas guardadas num lugar fácil de ter a mão, ele invadiu o navio inimigo, deixando apenas seu timoneiro de confiança para cuidar de tudo, e os que operavam os canhões, mas esteS estavam nas escotilhas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

- Tente – ordenou Sasuke, mas a bruxa o ignorou.

- Vocês conhecem a historia das espadas oceânicas? – perguntou a feiticeira, um pouco mais seria do que antes aparentava.

- Vagamente.

- Então eu vou contar-lhes...

" A muito tempo o mar foi entregue a sete semi-deuses, daí vem os sete marés, cada mar pertencia a um, e cada um representava um componente do mar e da vida de pirata, Barahar das criaturas marinhas, sereias, serpentes, trintões... representam a coragem do pirata, Ondine das ondas, representam a força, não só do pirata mas do mar, Mawas dos ventos, representam as oportunidades que vêm com ele, para o pirata bons ventos são uma benção que podem te conduzir as mais maravilhosas aventuras e tesouros, Ael das águas em si, representa a flexibilidade, a adaptação, Varen das tempestades, representa as reviravoltas da vida de piratas, Astréia da lua, como todos sabem a lua controla as mares, representa a mudança, e por ultimo Zalênia do horizonte, representa a falta de limites, de regras, a liberdade e o poder de ir ao infinito... Enfim cada um recebeu dos deuses uma espada que garantia seu poder sobre o "seu mar", no entanto os semi-deuses, não eram imortais como os deuses, e em meio a muitas batalhas por poder que existiam na época, resolveram que deveriam assegurar que as espadas ficassem bem protegidas, quando todos morreram o mar se uniu em um único oceano, e as espadas ficaram protegidas e esquecidas. Mas duas novas formações de piratas esta atrás dela, e se cair nas mãos dele será desastroso, felizmente eles só conseguiram achar as espadas através de um mapa muito complicado feito de varias partes que estão espalhadas por ai"

- E porque esta nos contando isso? – disse Sakura seria.

- Porque chegou a hora dos piratas se unirem para proteger aquilo que lhes é mais precioso, o mar, e tudo o que esse grande oceano que nos cerca representa – disse Yudalma – Esses piratas, não querem apenas o poder da espada para ganhar mais ouro, eles querem aniquilar com a nossa raça, piratas, bruxas, e subjugar a todos, então vocês não estarão fazendo isso por ninguém, coisa que sei que um pirata não faria, estão fazendo por si mesmo, teremos que nos unir pra salvar a nossa própria pele.

- E exatamente o que você quer que nos façamos? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Quero que vocês se ofereçam para achar esse mapa no conselho dos piratas – disse muito seria.

- Porque nos?

- Porque os outros piratas irão tentar achar as espadas e então essas organizações os atacarão – disse ela.

- E como pode ter certeza de que iremos destruir isso?

- Eu sei que vão, esse mapa seria um problema pra vocês, confio que a inteligência de vocês não seja ofuscada pela ambição.

- Em quantas partes estão dividas? – perguntou Sakura.

- Cinco, e Lord Gara já sabe de tudo, ele ira ajudar vocês – essa parte em especial irritou Sasuke que já não estava muito feliz com aquela historia toda.

- Ele não me falou nada – e esse comentário de Sakura ainda piorou a situação.

- Foi um pedido meu, eu gostaria de falar pessoalmente com vocês – disse – Pode não parecer mais sei mais de cada um aqui do que vocês pensam mesmo nunca tendo visto a maioria de vocês.

- E como iremos saber onde estão?

- Fui eu quem escondi as instruções estão todas nesse pergaminho – disse ela tirando um pergaminho do decote, atraindo a atenção dos homens para aquele ponto, com exceção de Sasuke que estava mais concentrado no que ela tinha falado e nas pernas da Haruno, que fizera questão de cruzá-las bem na sua frente, numa pose bem sensual, pelo menos pra ele.

- Porque essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo – suspirou Sakura pegando o pergaminho e estendendo para Sasuke, mas ele não pegou, só continuou encarando algo que ela não sabia o que era até seguir o olhar dele – SASUKE SEU PERVERTIDO!

- O que foi? Esta louca? –perguntou ele, confuso.

- Será que pelo menos você pode ser discreto?

- Sua louca eu não estava olhando nada, só estava pensando – a Haruno espumou de raiva, como ele podia ser tão cara de pau de dizes isso.

- Certo vão fazer barraco fora de caso – disse a feiticeira se levantando e dirigindo todos a porta e entregou uma caixa cheia de potes com ervas, que estava perto da porta para Kiba – E aqui estão as ervas que precisam, agora fora da minha ilha.

Vendo-se ser quase chutados pela feiticeira, eles saírem sem contrariar, estavam ainda um pouco mais confusos e atordoados com toda aquela informação. Naruto já nem se lembrava dos nomes e das coisas que representavam os deuses, semi-deuses, era muita coisa para a cabeça dele, estava mais concentrado nas espadas, assim como a maioria ali, apenas Sakura estava pensando em um dos semi-deuses.

- Gente eu deixei cair uma coisa lá, vou pegar e já alcanço vocês – disse sem esperar eles responderem correndo em direção a casa novamente.

- Que coragem, voltar lá sozinha – comentou Kiba.

Ela chegou na porta e a bruxa já a esperava, na soleira da porta, com seu cigarro a mão soprando calmamente anéis de fumaça, e observando os pássaros.

- Vocês não nos contou tudo não é – disse ela sem nem esperar a bruxa falar, ela sabia que não era necessário enrolar então foi direto ao ponto – Não é mesmo Astréia – a outra sorriu com a conclusão da jovem.

- Não sou Astréia e sim a reencarnação dela, que veio para garantir que as espadas não caíssem em mãos erradas – disse esmagando o cigarro e colocando outro na ponta da vara.

- Porque não faz isso pelas próprias mãos?

- Porque se antes eu era uma semi-deusa, hoje sou completamente mortal, estou certa que voes farão melhor do que eu – disse ela calmamente batendo a ponta do cigarro e fazendo as cinzas caírem no chão – Mas vamos deixar essa conversa entre nos.

- É claro – respondeu já se virando para partir.

- A propósito, tenho um presente pra você – disse a bruxa abrindo a porta e dela saiu um coelho correndo e pulou no colo de Sakura que o segurou – Ele é mágico.

- Pare de mentir, nos duas sabemos que esse é um colho comum – disse acariciando a cabeça do bicho.

- Pelo menos te trará sorte, ele tem quatro pés de coelho – disse entrando na casa e fechando a porta com um simples "tchau".

Sakura desceu novamente as escadas com o coelho no colo, o acariciando, ele era inteiro preto e tinha olhos verdes que geralmente têm, mas fora isso nada de estranho, tinha também uma mancha branca em forma de coração, no que poderia ser chamada de testa do coelho, bem acima de um dos olhos.

- Sakura largue esse bicho e vamos embora – disse Sasuke ao ver o animal.

- Mas foi um presente da tia Yudalma – defendeu ela, abraçando o coelho que parecia gostar muito da nova dona.

- No meu navio ele não entra – colocou um ponto final.

- Por favor.

- Não.

- Vai Sasuke deixa de ser chato – disse Naruto se aproximando do bicho e fazendo carinho na cabeça dele – Ele é mansinho.

- Não.

- Sasuke, por favor – disse Sakura com os olhos arregalados, brilhantes devido a estarem rasos d'água.

- A esta bem – disse ele dando o braço a torcer, ele não suportava aquela cara que ela fazia, parecia aqueles cachorrinhos filhotes implorando que os levasse pra casa.

- Eba – disse dando o coelho para Naruto e correndo para abraçar Sasuke pro traz – Obrigado – disse e deu um beijo na bochecha dele sem notar o quanto ele ficara rubro.

- Não tem de que.

- Agora precisamos de um nome – disse ela pegando o coelho de novo – Você me lembra o Gaara, eu podia te dar esse nome – disse pensativa observando o coelho que apenas coçou o focinho com as patas.

- Dê esse nome e eu jogo você e o coelho no mar – disse Sasuke que havia ouvido o que ela falou, e se dirigiu aos seus marujos que se encontravam mais a frente.

- Eu tava brincando – gritou para que ele pudesse escutar rindo um pouco, todos já estavam indo se reunir aos outros. E virou-se para o coelho novamente – Mas eu ainda não tenho idéia de que nome de dar

OoOoOooOoOOoOoOOoOoOooOoO

Gaara derrubou o ultimo marujo com um golpe de sua espada, cravando-a no peito, quanto ele tirou do corpo agora sem vida jorrou sangue, mas o pirata não se importou, apenas chutou o corpo fazendo com que caísse para trás. Passou a mão no ombro levemente machucado, um corte não muito profundo mas que ardia, pensou consigo mesmo que se Sakura estivesse ali ela teria alguma coisa para passar no ferimento, infelizmente ela não estava ali, estava com o maldito Uchiha, mas pensar muito naquilo não fazia bem, por isso voltou a atenção para o príncipe a sua frente, era loiro quase branco, e possuía olhos de um azul sem graça, para as mulheres da corte ele deveria ser um delírio, mas para as mais maduras, para as piratas como sua irmã e Sakura ele deveria ser um fracote pé no saco.

- Então você é? – perguntou com displicência colocando a espada ensangüentada por cima dos ombros.

- Não irei responder a um pirata – disse cuspindo no chão.

- Que pena, eu tentei ser civilizado – disse e estalou os dedos, um marujo se colocou a frente, muito moreno, e corpulento estava sem camisa e tinha duas argolas grandes em cada orelha – De uma lição nele, e depois vista uma camisa.

- Invejoso – sussurrou para Gaara, que apenas sorrio, aquele gigante era um dos seus homens mais confiáveis, e ele era na verdade o cozinheiro.

O nobre tremeu quando o homem chegou mais perto, o moreno levantou algo que ele demorou a identificar, era inteiro preto, e sem detalhes no cabo, e tinha a forma na ponta redonda, foi nessa parte que ele percebeu se tratar de uma frigideira, o cozinheiro a levantou para golpeá-lo, com a força monstruosa que tinha com certeza seu rostinho bonito nunca mais seria o mesmo.

- Ta bom eu falo – disse desesperado antes que fosse acertado- Eu sou Ayumih Yamanaka – disse humilhado.

- E então senhor Yamanaka o que você estava fazendo em nosso território? – perguntou calmamente Gaara, brincando com a espada no assoalho do navio decadente do príncipe.

- Estou procurando minha noiva que vocês piratas raptaram a anos atrás– disse firme.

- Ahhh interessante a sua noiva não se chama Sakura Haruno, chama? E esses alguns anos não seria seis? – perguntou com falsa delicadeza.

- Sim... mas como você... – balbuciou debilmente – Espere vocês são os piratas que raptaram a minha noiva.

- Não somos nos, mesmo porque ela não foi seqüestrada, parece-me que você tem uma visão um pouco deturpada dos fatos – disse se aproximando calmamente e golpeando as costas dele com o punho da espada fazendo-o cair de boca no chão sob as risadas dos outros piratas – E a propósito ela deixou de ser sua noiva faz tempo, ou melhor, sua ela nunca foi.

Houve uma forte explosão, e todos se viraram para ver o ultimo navio, fora aquele, afundar, o casco pra cima fazendo-o lembrar uma baleia jubarte, embora bem menos magnífica, o navio foi pouco a pouco afundando até que só viram uma pequena ponta e depois mais nada.

- Minha irmão estava naquele navio – gritou horrorizado, ficando mais branco do que já estava.

- Seria essa daqui? – disse uma voz atrás dele, e todos viram embora com exceção do príncipe todos soubessem que era Kankuro voltando do barco afundado junto com os outros piratas que havia invadido, trazia consigo uma jovem loira vertida o que um dia foi um bonito vestido.

- Meu irmão – disse gritando, e Kankuro a soltou, ela correu para os braços do Yamanaka – Eles foram maus comigo agora faça-os pagar, eles afundaram o navio do papai.

- Ino, acho que você não esta entendendo a situação – disse o irmão cansado.

- Não acredito, que você vai deixar por isso mesmo? Que grande covarde é você – disse pondo as mãos na cintura e depois virando-se para os piratas – E vocês saibam que o meu pai é um nobre importantissimo, e ele vai mandar todos vocês pra forca – terminou empinando o nariz de porco, os piratas apenas riram da cara dela – Vamos ver se vão rir quando estiverem com a corda no pescoço.

- A única que vai ficar com uma corda no pescoço aqui é você se não calar logo a boca menina – disse Kankuro rindo.

- Então seu pai é um nobre importantissimo? Bom eu sou um Lord, e aposto como meus domínios são bem maiores que o dele – começou Gaara e apontou para o Oceano – esta vendo tudo isso aqui garota? Até muito além de onde a vista alcança é meu, inclusive os tesouros – e dizendo isso dois piratas que chegaram com Kankuro atiraram um pesado baú aos pés de Gaara, que quebrou com um golpe da espada o pesado cadeado, com um chute ele abriu o baú, revelando ouro e jóias – O que temos aqui?! Pelo visto foi uma bela coleta.

- Minhas jóias – disse Ino, que quase avançou no baú se não fosse pelo irmão segura-la.

- Correção, essa jóias agora são nossas – disse Gaara, adorando ver a princesa mimada sofrer com suas perdas – E você fique feliz de deixarmos ficar com a roupa que estão – uma nova onda de risada pode ser ouvida de longe, as gaivotas que estavam perto dos restos dos navios saíram voando – Vamos Kankuro prenda esses dois e vamos logo, temos alguns nobres pra visitar.

- Essas jóias são nossas, é por direito da minha família – disse Ino sendo arrastada, Gaara virou para ela e a encarou com nojo – Ladrões, golpistas, filhos duma mãe...

- Sua família não faz nada a não ser ganhar dinheiro nas custas da plebe, os seus jardins foram obtidos através do suar de gente humilde que foi feita praticamente de escravos, vocês não tem moral nenhuma pra falar de nos, são bem piores – a voz carregada de dureza e diria até de crueldade não médio as palavras, e como poucas vezes um pirata era ele foi honesto, cada palavra que ele disse era verdade, e a menina no fundo sabia disso.

N/N: Desculpem a demora, fiquei sem internet por um bom tempo, a telefônica demorou muito tempo para vir concertar, nos tivemos que fazer mais de 8 protocolos. Mas deixando isso de lado obrigado pelos rewins, e continuem mandando, e respondendo as minhas perguntas, riu muito com elas.

Ao pessoal do orkut que deu uma passada por aqui obrigado também, adoro vocês leitores, tanto de lá como daqui.

De novo, quem quiser add a vontade, esta no profile o meu perfil, ou qualquer coisa é só digitar Nihal elphic no procura, é um roxo na imagem de exibição.

E pra quem gosta de Gaara e Sakura fica o convite para entrar na minha comunidade novamente.

Agora as perguntinhas de hoje:

O Naruto vai superar seu medo por fantasmas?

Ou da próxima vez ele molha as calças?

Sasuke ira melhorar de humor?

Como ele conseguira conviver trabalhando junto com Gaara?

Esse feiticeira andou bebendo?

Ou ela fumo uns mesmos?

Qual é a dela? Ela por acaso é viciada em dedos decepados?

O Sasuke irá aprender a ser mais discreto?

Sakura achará um nome para o coelho que ganhou de presente?

E como tendo nojo de tantas coisas ela consegue ser medica?

E o Gaara sabe o significado de civilizado? Ele acaba de explodir os navios do cara e diz que tentou ser civilizado.

Ino entenderá a situação?

Alias ela tem problema mental pra não entender? Pra mim a situação estava bem clara.

Ela vai calar a boca?

E eu? Vou?

Para descobrir continuem lendo Oceanos Revoltos, até a próxima pessoal o/


	12. Koielho XD

Um grito pode ser ouvido por todo o navio, e um capitão nada feliz chacoalhava um coelho inteiro preto que estava pendurado a seu dedo

Um grito pode ser ouvido por todo o navio, e um capitão nada feliz chacoalhava um coelho inteiro preto que estava pendurado a seu dedo. Sakura correu auxiliar o capitão e praticamente teve que arrancar o bicho do dedão do pirata, que agora a encarava como se fosse matá-la, e ele estava começando a considerar a hipótese tentadora. O dedo dele sangrava e era nítido o rasgo que os dentes do coelho fez.

Ele deu um passo na direção dela e ela recuou dois, ele deu mais um passo e novamente ela recuou, até que se viu encurralada, a menina engoliu o seco quando viu mão do capitão se adiantar, mas ele não tocou nela, e sim arrancou o coelho de seus braços e virou as costas andando com o coelho dependurado do cangote em uma das mãos.

- Sasuke deixa o Koi, ele não tem culpa – disse ela ao perceber que o capitão iria atirar o coelho no mar, ela já havia se apegado.

- Tem razão a culpa é sua – disse, mas continuou andando com a pretensão de atirar o bicho no mar.

- Sasuke ele não queria te machucar – disse a menina se agarrando ao outro braço do capitão, que continuou a andar arrastando a junto. O barco parou para ver a cena.

- Pouco me importa as intenções dele eu já estou de saco cheio desse bicho – disse sentindo o peso da garota que agora tentava arrastá-lo para o outro lado.

- Ele não vai fazer mais isso – disse ela com os olhos rasos e fazendo força para puxá-lo – Eu prometo.

- Não prometa o que não depende de você para ser cumprido.

- É minha natureza pirata – disse, e deu um puxão fazendo os dois quase irem ao chão, mas Sasuke se equilibrou e a segurou pela cintura evitando que ela fosse ao chão. Ela aproveitou o momento para pegar o bicho de volta, que já estava um pouco assustado com tudo – Olha o Koi esta arrependido – disse estendendo o bicho na direção do rosto do capitão este se retraio um pouco por reflexo, e em seguida encarou os olhos do animal, eram verdes, mas não tanto como os de Sakura, e assim como os dela pareciam implorar fazendo-o se sentir culpado, o bicho se inclinou na direção dele para cheirar.

- Arrgh, essa bola de pêlo me lambeu – disse Sasuke com nojo.

- Viu ele esta querendo pedir desculpa – disse dando um sorriso que aliviou a irritação do Uchiha momentaneamente.

- Que seja, dá muito trabalho ficar discutindo com você – disse e Sakura alargou o sorriso.

O capitão deixou os dois e se dirigiu a sua cabine mas ainda teve tempo de ouvir.

- Gostei desse bicho – disse Naruto passando a mão na cabeça do bicho, só que muito bruscamente fazendo-o reagir – Ai, ele me mordeu.

- Claro, ao invés de fazer carinho você quase arranca a cabeça dele – retrucou Sakura abraçando o bicho e indo para a cozinha ver se Chouji tinha cenouras.

- Até que esse bicho não é tão mal assim – resmungou Sasuke para si mesmo, ao ouvir a conversa, e chegou até seu quarto onde foi procurar algo para estancar o sangue como a medica havia lhe ensinado.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ele fez um curativo mal-feito no dedo, e voltou para ver como as coisas estavam. E como se quase não tivesse tido seu dedo arrancado por um coelho selvagem, e estivesse com praticamente um bolo de ataduras nesse mesmo dedo, ele começou a dar ordens e a dirigir seu navio como sempre.

Sakura por sua vez fazia um curativo no dedo do pé de um dos piratas que estava consertando sabe-se lá o que e derrubou um martelo em seu dedo mindinho, esmagando o coitado, e havia um pequeno detalhe o martelo que ele estava usando era o mesmo que ele usava para quebrar a cabeça dos adversários e tinha pelo menos o triplo de um martela já relativamente grande, sendo maior que quatro punhos da Haruno fechado. Esse minúsculo detalhe fazia com que o curativo não fosse pelo machucado e sim pela amputação que a medica teve que fazer. Agora ele não era Dick do Martelo, e sim Dick dos nove dedos, estava dentro da moda dos piratas de ter algo amputado.

O coelho ao lado dela, dormia tranquilamente com as grandes orelhas compridas estendida até o final de seu corpo, estava no meio de cordas enroladas como se fosse um ninho e aproveitava o vento gostoso que estava fazendo refrescando-o.

- Pronto disse a medica – limpando com um pano seus instrumentos como bisturi, pinça, entre outro, que mais tarde teriam que ser esterilizados – Fique de lembrança – e lhe entregou o resto do dedo amputado embrulhado numa trouxinha de pano.

- Brigado "dotora" – disse o grandalhão e voltou seus afazeres.

A jovem juntou seus pertences guardando separadamente os sujos para que mais tarde os limpasse corretamente, olhou para o coelho ao seu lado e sorrio, começando a acariciar as orelhas felpudas do bicho.

- Sabe Koi, ao julgar pelas suas orelhas eu diria que você é uma lebre e não um coelho – disse ela, mas parou para pensar – Apesar de ser um pouco mais gordo que uma lebre normal – o coelho abriu os olhos, como se tivesse entendido o comentário sobre estar acima do peso, e a encarou de forma bem menos afetuosa do que costumava, mas passou despercebido por esta.

- E que diferença faz se ele é um coelho ou uma lebre? – perguntou o capitão se aproximando dos dois.

- Foi só uma observação – respondeu dando os ombros.

- Mas uma coisa eu tenho que concordar esse bicho é obeso – coelho olhou para o Uchiha com desagrado, mas foi novamente ignorado, e como para demonstrar sua indignação pelos comentários a respeito de sua "bichesa", saio pulando de onde estava em uma saída dramática.

Que teria dado certo se não fosse frustrada pela sua dona que o agarrou, e o colocou em seu colo, confortavelmente, o aconchego e o carinho atrás da orelha dele, no entanto o fez desistir de qualquer plano de fuga e ficar quietinho no meio das pernas de Sakura que estava em pose de índio no chão.

O capitão cansado depois de um dia exaustivo no navio, se jogou do lado dela, ficando encostado na parede que ali havia, e deixando uma perna esticada e outra dobrada, apoio o braço na segunda e em seguida o queixo nesta. A moça ao seu lado sorrio, ao lembrar que ele fazia essa mesma posição desde que eram crianças, mas sua volta no tempo foi interrimpida ao perceber as ataduras mal presas em torno do dedo do marinheiro, nem mesmo o grande capitão Sasuke Uchiha conseguia fazer um perfeito curativo em sua própria mão machucado.

Ela se inclinou para a direção do braço dele, fazendo Koi se remexer em busca de uma nova posição, e tirou uma a uma as ataduras deixando-as cair sujas no chão.

- O que esta fazendo? – questionou ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Um curativo descente – ele não disse mais nada, no fundo gostava dela cuidando dele.

Nenhum dos dois se pronunciou enquanto ela executava os primeiros socorros no dedo ferido, mas não era um silencio incomodo, constrangedor, e sim aconchegante. A medica pegou uma espécie de liquido amarelo sabe-se lá de onde fora extraído, e passou na ferida, fazendo arder um pouco, o capitão contraio o rosto numa careta, mas não emitiu nenhum som, orgulhoso do jeito que era, provocando o riso da amiga.

Com uma delicadeza oposta a demonstrada na luta, ela começou a enrolar as faixas, tomando cuidado para não apertar muito e doer. Sentia-se observada, e realmente estava, o capitão estava atento a cada movimento dela, que ficou um pouco constrangida, algo estranho para alguém com uma personalidade como a dela, mas ele provocava certas reações no mínimo estranhas nela. Quando terminou ela pegou o dedo, e levou delicadamente a boca.

- Um beijinho para sarar – explicou, e o outro virou a cara tentando evitar o rubor.

Ficaram por ali mais um tempo, o capitão resolveu deixar o sub se divertir um pouco dando uma de chefe e gritando ordens, que nem sempre eram cumpridas, a maioria ali já sabia sua função sem que ninguém ordenasse. Sem perceber o Uchiha sem perceber começou a acariciar as orelhas do coelho no colo da Haruno, esta também não notou, já que estavam distraídos observando o movimento do barco. Até que o coelho, ou a lebre gorda, pulou para o colo daquele que a acaricia, este a encarou surpreso, mas deixou ficar ali.

Foi a vez da Haruno acariciar as orelhas do animal, só que dessa vez não passou despercebido pelo outro, que sentiu uma onda de calor, que ela não sabia se era por causa do pelo do ser em seu colo ou porque a mão da Haruno as vezes roçava em si enquanto ela acariciava distraidamente o mascote, sem perceber o que pensava agradeceu mentalmente o coelho.

PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpP

Outro navio chegou perto do de Gaara, colocando uma prancha entre os dois unindo-o, uma loira atravessou de um para o outro parando em frente ao ruivo, que a olhava com um descaso irritante, ao seu lado o irmão mais velho, brincava com uma marionete de madeira que conseguira em uma de suas viagens e aprendera a manipular com perfeição.

- E então? – questionou cruzando os braços.

- A sorte nos sorrio, precisávamos de um jeito de entrar no castelo para pegar uma das partes do mapa e agora temos a desculpa perfeita – disse Kankuro.

- Serio? E qual seria?

- Entregar o príncipe e a princesa Yamanaka,e é claro pegar o resgate – respondeu ainda o mais velho.

- E onde eles estão? – disse ela, tentando se lembrar da feição dos dois, se é que algum dia os vira para saber.

- Lá em baixo, presos obviamente – respondeu o menor, se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

- E quando pretendem ir cobrar? – perguntou Temari agora mais seria.

- Assim que encontrar a Sakura – disse o ruivo e a irmão abriu um sorriso malicioso que ele iguinorou – Precisaremos dos conhecimentos dela, sem falar que era em busca dela que eles estavam.

- Depois de tanto tempo? – pensou alto a jovem – E Naruto e Sasuke poderão ajudar, eles também conhecem estes castelos, eram carne e unha quando crianças.

- Hun – grunhiu em concordância, o capitão, irritado com a menção do nome do capitão do "Olhos rubro" – Já sabemos mais ou menos onde estão, e já traçamos uma rota para encontrá-los, só teremos que esperar uma tempestade que esta por vir por aqueles lado.

- Como...?

- Já chega de perguntas temos agora coisas importantes a tratar – cortou Gaara,e fez sinal para que o acompanhassem, os três foram a um lugar em que pudessem planejar as coisas melhores, certamente aquilo levaria um bom tempo e grande quantidade de rum.

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

- Vai chover – comentou Sakura olhando para o céu e colocando uma mão por sobre os olhos sem necessidade, Koi ainda não tinha voltado para seu colo e ela estava começando a ficar com ciúmes – Vai ser uma tempestade.

- Provavelmente – respondeu Sasuke, ele acariciava uma das orelhas do coelho, e a outro braço sem perceber estava passado por trás de Sakura apoiado no chão.

Os dois ficaram mais um tempo assim, o movimento no navio foi diminuindo conforme a noite ia chegando, mais uma vez estavam os dois juntos observando o espetáculo de cores, pelo visto aquilo se transformaria numa tradição. O sol estava sumindo no horizonte, ou melhor, já havia sumido e a noite vinha chegando, misturando tons laranjas a outros mais azuis mais escuros, de fato um espetáculo tão lindo quanto o anterior. Uma das melhores coisas de se viver em um barco é que o por do sol nunca é igual.

- Você lembra quando a gente era criança e ficava, nos dois e o Naruto, escondidos em cima do telhado uma das torres menores do castelo para ver o por do sol? Eu morria de medo da altura no começo e ficava agarrada no braço dos dois – comentou Sakura serena, com um pouco de nostalgia, Sasuke assentiu sentindo-se mergulhar nas lembranças – Vocês diziam que nada iria me acontecer porque vocês dois nunca permitiriam.

- E não permitiríamos mesmo, naquela época acreditávamos que tínhamos que te proteger – comentou ele, com um suspiro, sentia falta daquela época, mas ele não tinha do que reclamar, ele agora tinha o próprio barco para viajar e se aventurar por ai, seu amigo Naruto, por mais que ele não admitisse o quanto era importante, estava ao seu lado, e Sakura havia voltado para si, embora um tanto diferente.

- Não acreditam mais? – perguntou suavemente, sem saber o porque da pergunta.

- Não é questão de acreditar, você já provou que não precisa mais da nossa proteção, alias acho mais fácil você proteger o Naruto do que o contrario – disse com um sorrisinho de canto, enquanto olhava para o amigo que havia caído de boca no chão ao enfiar o pé em um balde.

- Tem razão, mas é sempre bom saber que tem pessoas que querem te proteger – não, Sakura não estava querendo dizer que não havia ninguém que quisesse, pos haviam muitos que passaram pela mente dela ao dizer isso, foi apenas um comentário.

- Não se preocupe, eu quero te proteger – as palavras escaparam de sua boca antes que pudesse impedi-las, quando viu já era tarde de mais, arregalou os olhos levemente.

Sakura não soube o que responder, apenas virou-se para ele e sorrio, encantador como sempre o sorriso dela o fazia se sentir leve e também sentir um leve formigamento por todo o seu corpo, uma sensação de bem-estar, de aconchego, de carinho e muitas outras que o sorriso dela transmitia.

Ele voltou seus olhos para o coelho em seu colo para tentar disfarçar o rubor, e parou para pensar porque tinha deixado aquele predador de dedos ficar em seu colo, aquele bicho era realmente um folgado, assim como a dona dele que acabara de se aconchegar em seu braço, ele podia sentir ela se movimentar de acordo com a respiração, e percebeu que por algum motivo estava prendendo a sua desde que ela se acomodara em si.

- Hei, vocês dois folgados – disse Naruto sem notar o clima que havia se formado, ele colocou as mãos na cintura fazendo-o parecer uma mãe que da broncas nos filhos – Enquanto vocês estão ai vadiando, eu estou trabalhando para que esse barco continue na rota.

- Olha Sasuke, o Naruto querendo dar uma de gente grande – disse Sakura, rindo do bico que o loiro fez ao ouvir o comentário dela.

- Só quer, porque de gente...

- E você senhor eu sou o capitão – disse Naruto apontando acusadoramente o dedo na cara de Sasuke – Fica ai vendo enquanto eu trabalho e depois fica com toda a gloria.

- Naruto, eu sou estava querendo deixar um idiota feliz fazendo-o achar que manda em alguma coisa – disse levantando-se sem se lembrar do coelho que saltou do colo dele para o da dona novamente, que sussurrou somente para ele "Agora você volta né?seu ingrato".

- Ahhh ta entendi... –Naruto vira-se para gritar com alguém quando percebe o que Sasuke havia dito – Como assim um idiota achar que manda? – berra o que provoca um ataque de risos em Sakura, e uma risadinha debochada por parte de Sasuke.

- Não morde não Nah – disse Sakura carinhosamente se levantando com Koi em seus braços, muitos piratas que estavam por ali gostariam de ser o coelho naquele momento porque ela o carregava abraçando-o contra o peito – Nos só estávamos observando como você fica enquanto dá ordens.

- E então o que achou Sasah?- perguntou dando um sorriso grande, como se dissesse e eu sou um maximo mesmo.

- Muito bom até parece que é homem – respondeu e saio andando.

- Obrigado Sakura eu faço o que posso – disse Naruto virando-se, e mais uma vez ele demorou para dar se conta o que haviam dito – Como assim parece que é homem? Eu sou um homem e com H maiúsculo – gritou Naruto, olhando para as costas dela, mas mesmo assim percebeu que ela ria.

- O homem com H – disse Sasuke dando um tapa na cabeça de Naruto – Se me da licença eu tenho um barco pra comandar – e se retirou também deixando o outro reclamando sozinho.

yYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYy

Kankuro olhava mal humorado para a cela, os dois nobres que estavam ali dentro eram chatos de mais, e faltava pouco para o próprio príncipe começar a chorar e pedir por sua mãe como a princesa fazia. Alias falando nela, a voz era extremamente irritante, ele que convivera com o barulho de explosões de canhão ao seu lado, achava que iria ficar surdo com os gritos histéricos da jovem, que já havia chamado, por sua mãe, seu pai, avô, mordomo, camareira, cozinheiro, papagaio e qualquer outra pessoa que se lembrasse na hora.

- QUE SACO GAROTA, POR QUE NÃO FECHA ESSA MATRACA? – berrou ele, não agüentando mais a voz fina da garota arranhando seu tímpano – Se quiser gritar que seja baixo, ou se não seu pai ira ter você de volta sem a língua.

- Seu grosso – disse com a voz tão fina quanto antes, mas em um tom mais baixo.

- Oh me desculpe como fui grosseiro – disse com tom de falso arrependimento – Então, com toda a educação, será que a vossa majestade poderia fazer o favor de CALAR A POR DESSA BOCA - as ultimas palavras ele berrou, fazendo-a se encolher – Esta melhor assim? – ela não respondeu, apenas o encarou amedrontada, indo para perto do irmão – Aff...

- Kankuro, esta no hora deles comerem, deixa que eu que irei dar a comida – disse uma voz feminina, vinda do alto da escada que levavam a uma espécie de porão onde ficava a cela.

- Espero que gostem da culinária da casa, bona' petit – disse Kankuro irônico e se retirou, seus ouvidos agradeciam por não ter mais que ouvir aquela tortura.

N/N: Eu não vou pedir desculpa pela demora pq eu toda vez é a mesma ladainha então deixe quieto.

Perguntaram como a Sakura adivinhou, é elementar meus caros e caras Washaitaunechachetoniente (XD esqueci como se escreve), ela é vidente... Brincadeira, ela deduziu, o que não foi lá muito difícil, se o Sasuke estivesse concentrado ele também conseguiria u.ú

Agora as perguntas:

Koi vai parar de morder todo mundo?

Ele vai ficar amigo de Sasuke?

Naruto ira parar de fingir que é gente?

E o Uchiha vai fazer de novo um idiota feliz achando que manda?

Sakura vai parar de prometer coisas que não pode cumprir?

Afinal o Koi é um coelho ou uma lebre?

Ele esta acima do peso?

Ele conseguira emagrecer?

Ele é mesmo macho apesar do nome gay?

Sua dona irá parar de interferir em suas saídas dramáticas?

O Sasuke se aproveitou da situação?

Com o beijinho sarou mesmo?

O que o Gaara iria tratar de importante?

No final vai chover mesmo?

E Ino apreciou a culinária do navio?

Essas e outras perguntas em O.R ...

Até a próxima pessoal /o/


	13. No balanço da tempestade

O vento forte fustigava os rostos dos piratas que faziam de tudo para preparar o barco para o que estava por vir

O vento forte fustigava os rostos dos piratas que faziam de tudo para preparar o barco para o que estava por vir. Sakura ajudava que podia, amarrava aqui e ali, ajudava com as velas, indicando onde deveriam ficar as coisas, guiando os marinheiros que tentavam para ver para onde estavam indo, mas os ventos faziam respingar água do mar em seus olhos e como suas mãos estavam ocupadas não conseguiam ver, dependiam da menina para ser os olhos deles.

Naruto estava em cima do mastro, ajeitando as velas, estava amarrado por uma corda caso caísse, mesmo assim era perigoso, o vento forte batia em seu corpo o empurrando para trás apesar de todo o seu peso e ficava difícil de equilibrar, mas era algo que necessita ser feito.

Lá em baixo os olhos de Sasuke ardiam devido a água salgada que entrava em seus olhos, seu belo rosto era atacado cruelmente por rajadas cortantes que faziam seu lábio ressacar. Mesmo assim ele permanecia imponente, dando ordens e ajudando os piratas para que terminassem logo, a tempestade não demoraria a alcançá-los

Felizmente os experientes piratas conseguiram se preparar a tempo, e agora se encontravam todos recolhidos, a seus dormitórios, mas não dormindo, porque com o balanço do barco era impossível, sem falar que qualquer coisa precisariam agir rápido.

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOo

Sakura encontrava-se na cama, Lee havia terminado de arrumar o quarto depois da primeira noite dela e agora ele já contava com uma pequena cama, mas que cabia ela inteira. A menina estava sentada encolhida perto da cabeceira, encostada a esta e a parede com Koi no braço, o coelho parecia não muito feliz com aquela tempestade todo, o barco balançava bastante e eles eram jogado de um lado para o outro, a menina já havia batido a cabeça três vezes, duas na parede e uma na cabeceira.

O barco balançou ainda mais forte, ela se agarrou ao coelho mais forte, mas balançava muito e ela foi jogada ao chão com tudo, ela bateu o ombro com força no assoalho produzindo um baque, mas Koi permaneceu seguro protegido por seus braços. Ela levantou com ele em seu colo muito assustado, com uma mão esfregou o local que bateu, e soltou um palavrão.

Balançou então mais uma vez a embarcação, e ela teve que se segurar na cama para não ir ao chão, a passos lentos ela se dirigiu a porta, se apoiando no que estivesse em seu alcance e sem soltar o animal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama, ele rolava devido ao movimento brusco do navio, e aquilo estava ficando irritante. Encarava o teto, mas não tinha nada de interessante. Vez ou outro ele ouvia um forte trovão e depois um clarão de luz iluminava o quarto, causado por um raio, fora isso não tinha nada de interessante.

Os baús batiam uns contra os outros, não tinha nada por cima da escrivaninha ou solto por ai, tivera o cuidado de guardar tudo antes da tempestade, o mesmo não poderia se dizer de seu amigo loiro, que devia ter deixado tudo espalhado do jeito que estava, já que ele de vez em quando ouvia o barulho se quebrando no quarto do outro.

Ouviu um barulho de algo se quebrando dessa vez de seu quarto, um baú se chocou contra o outro e o impacto fez com que algo se quebrasse, praguejou baixinho, mas quanto a isso não havia nada o que se fazer a não ser maldizer sua sorte. Seus lamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir o barulho de algo pesado caindo no aposento da jovem, e pelo tamanho pode constatar que foi ela, ou algo grande igual, mas não havia tanta coisa no pequeno espaço, muito menos que produzisse aquele barulho.

Resolveu averiguar o fato, e se esforçando muito para manter o equilíbrio se dirigiu a porta do quarto de Sakura, mas era difícil, nem em seu primeiro porre ele cambaleara tanto.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quando Sakura conseguiu encostar na porta alguém a abriu resultando na queda da menina. Ela caio por cima de Sasuke que conseguira milagrosamente chegar antes a porta, sem saber que a menina estava apoiada na porta a abriu e agora se encontrava com ela sobre si.

A menina demorou algum tempo apara assimilar o que se ocorreu, e quando deu por si estava cara a cara com aqueles penetrantes olhos negros, como os mais profundos oceanos, como as mais raras perolas negras. Sentiu-se enfeitiçada, os sentimentos a flor da pele cujos quais ela não identificava metade, carinho, proteção, vergonha, constrangimento, hesitação, bem estar, aconchego, confusão e mais vários sentimentos misturados em um turbilhões de sensações que a deixou sem ação.

Sasuke por sua vez estava mais confuso ainda, ele não sabia porque, mas bateu uma vontade de abraçá-la, de sentir ainda mais aquele calor, uma vontade de ficar ali pra sempre apenas admirando aquelas esmeraldas, de unir novamente a sua boca com aqueles lábios que pareciam lhe convidar.

As bocas instintivamente se aproximaram, milímetro por milímetro, foram sendo vencidos e agora estavam quase se roçando. Sasuke fechou os olhos para apreciar a maceis dos lábios dela, mas sentiu outra coisa, macia também de fato, mas não exatamente gostosa por assim dizer. Ele se virou para o lado fazendo a criatura sair de sua frente e cuspiu pelo preto, o barco deu uma guinada e a menina que estava em cima de si foi ao chão também cuspindo pelo visivelmente enojada, os dois encararam o coelho preto que apenas coçava o focinho, com as pequenas patinhas. Fez-se um silencio constrangedor na mente dos dois a mesma pergunta: O que teria acontecido se o coelho não tivesse se metido na frente?

- Me desculpe capitão – murmurou constrangida.

- Sem problemas – respondeu o outro feliz pelo quarto estar escuro e ela não poder vê-lo e nem notar a vermelhidão em que se encontrava seu rosto – Mas o que estava fazendo? Ouvi um barulho vindo de seu quarto.

- A cama é pequena e eu fui pra fora dela quando o barco balançou, mas nada que deva se preocupar – explicou sem graça.

- Não estava preocupado.

- Esta certo – disse sarcástica, mas Sasuke preferiu ignorar para evitar uma nova discussão.

- Mas vamos pra cama – disse ele para depois parar para reparar em suas palavras – Er... quer dizer, vamos ir pra minha cama...

- Como? – perguntou Sakura com os olhos arregalados.

- É que a sua é muito pequena, a minha é maior – tentou explicar, fazendo tanto esforço pra não gaguejar que acabou dizendo coisas que não ajudaram em nada.

- Pequena pra que? – disse Sakura se levantando e quase caindo.

- Não é pra isso que você esta pensando – se apressou a dizer, levantando-se também.

- E o que eu estou pensando?

- Besteira com certeza – disse tentando manter o equilíbrio e não cair em cima dela, o que estava bem propicio á acontecer com Koi estrategicamente posicionado entre eles ótimo para se tropeçar.

- E o que o senhor esta pensando?

- Que na minha cama não teremos que ficar nos esforçando para nos equilibrar – disse e ela já ia retrucar – Diabos não estou tentando pegar você, só acho mais pratico ficarmos sentados na minha cama ao em vez de ficarmos aqui tentando nos equilibrar enquanto o barco se meche mais que dançarinos de mambo rebolando.

- Esta certo – disse inclinando-se com tudo para frente, Sasuke a ajudou a se equilibrar e os dois começaram a andar em direção da cama.

Koi ia logo atrás tendo bem mais facilidade em se equilibrar que os dois. Estavam um apoiado nos braço do outro e andando de lado como caranguejos. Sasuke teve que virar um pouco e ficou de costas para cama e eles começaram a tentar desvirar, quando o barco balança mais uma vez e de novo eles caem um em cima do outro, dessa vez Sakura por cima.

- Isso já esta virando costume – reclamou a Haruno, por sorte Sasuke havia caído com as costas na cama, e a menina por cima, de forma que nenhum dos dois se machucaram.

Ela tentou apoiar as mãos no colchão para se levantar, novamente ela estava perto daquele corpo, tão lindo, definido e que exalava sensualidade, o mesmo percebeu o Uchiha do corpo dela. Ficou suspensa ainda por cima do amigo, mas quando preparava-se para levantar de novo, sentiu um peso cair sobre sua cabeça e empurrá-la em direção a face do de baixo.

O primeiro contato fora doloroso, narizes se chocaram um contra o outro, mas sem perceber os lábios de um procurou o do outro e instintivamente se encaixaram. Tão logo se encontraram, se viram embalados em um doce beijo, cheio de sensualidade, carinho, luxuria, tudo misturado, as línguas famintas não se cansava, de explorar uma a outra, e nem das inúmeras sensações que isso provocava, arrepios percorriam as espinhas dos dois, e as mãos não tardaram a explorar um o corpo do outro. A menina acariciava lenta e sensualmente a barriga trabalhada do outro por baixo da camiseta, que por sua vez fazia o mesmo com as costas da garota.

Dessa vez quem interrompera fora Sasuke, ele pegou uma meche do cabelo dela e a encarou ternamente, colocou a meche atrás da orelha dela, e soltou um pesado suspiro, sentou-se a borda da cama com ela ainda em seu colo. Os dois olharam de novo para o lado e viram que Koi os encarava, aquele coelho precisava decidir de que lado ele estava.

- Melhor pararmos por aqui antes que um de nos se machuque – disse Sasuke serio, encarando os penetrantes olhos verdes da amiga, sentiu por um momento que fraquejaria e novamente uniria sua boca a dela, mas não o fez.

- Tem razão, acabei de recuperar um amigo e não quero perde-lo – disse dando um fraco sorrindo, saindo de cima dele e indo se sentar encostada a cabeceira pegou o coelho no colo e este agora dormia enquanto a menina observava pelas pequenas janelas redondas o mar.

Ele se ajeitou ao lado dela, e fingia observar as sombras que se formavam no chão devido a luz dos raios, a tempestade estava forte, mas por enquanto o navio não sofria riscos, a menos que o raio o atingisse no meio, o que era uma possibilidade, remota, mais uma possibilidade, mas caso isso acontecesse não teriam mais o que fazer a não ser se agarrar a alguma coisa e rezar por todos os santos existentes para que lhe salvassem milagrosamente.

- Porque mudou de idéia? – perguntou Sakura, tirando-o de qualquer pensamento que antes fosse.

- Do que esta falando? – perguntou confuso.

- Você havia dito pra Temari que iria para uma ilha porque tinha que pegar alguma coisa, porque não foi? – ela perguntou o encarando, ele tentou localizar na lembrança quando havia dito aquilo.

Flashaback:

- Estamos partindo para os mares do sul, iremos parar em uma ilha pouco conhecida...

-Você esta falando da ilha? – perguntou agora mais interessada.

- Sim esta mesmo, tenho que pegar uma coisa lá – disse evasivo, com um sorriso enigmático.

- E o que seria? – perguntou a capitã, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Isso minha cara, é assunto meu – disse dando um de seus sorrisinhos superiores.

Fim do flashback

- Ah sim, digamos que alguém me aconselhou a esperar mais um pouco – disse ele lembrando-se das palavras de Kakashi naquela noite.

Flashback

Antes de voltar ainda, enquanto andava por uma das vielas de pedra, olhou para cima, para ver a lua, que estava parte encoberta pelas nuvens, e de certa forma em direção a casa onde os outros dois que vinham povoando sua mente com cenas não tão agradáveis, e instintivamente, mesmo que não soubesse porque sentiu um aberto no peito.

Estava perto do porto quando distinguiu uma figura vindo em sua direção, ficou atento, e suas mãos procuraram a arma. Mas ao se aproximar mais reconheceu a silhueta de Kakashi, e baixo um pouco a guarda.

- Yo – disse Kakashi tranqüilamente, mais perto o outro pode observar que o ex-capitão tinha uma marca no pescoço, e que certamente não conseguira em batalha – Precisava falar com você.

- Então fale logo – disse sem muita paciência – Estou de péssimo humor.

- Deu para perceber – disse o outro tirando o livrinho de bolso e começando a ler, agüentar o mau humor do pupilo era algo que seria necessário paciência e saco – Lhe aconselharia ir pegar uma mulher, mas acho que o motivo desse péssimo humor é uma não?

- Que asneiras esta dizendo? Por que demônios dos mares seria uma mulher? – disse irritado, ainda mais, se possível.

- Yare, yare, foi só um palpite, e vai me dizer que isso não tem nada a ver com a rosinha e o mandachuva – disse em tom entediado lendo uma parte de seu interessantíssimo Icha Icha Pirats'.

- Por que teria? Tão pouco me importa a relação dela com aquele ruivo com cara de psicopata – disse agora com raiva de verdade.

- Somos piratas Sasuke, o que esperava? – disse ele ainda lendo – De qualquer forma vim lhe aconselhar a esperar para ir buscar o que pretende.

- Por quê? – perguntou agora com algum interesse.

- Deve saber dos ataques que estão havendo não? – perguntou e sem permitir que o pupilo continuasse explicou – Não são tão despropósitos quanto pensam, estão procurando alguma coisa.

- Você acha que...

- Sim – interrompeu o pupilo.

- Mas de qualquer somos fortes, não conseguirão...

- Sasuke, preste atenção, pare e pense, sem ser presunçoso – disse Kakashi o interropendo novamente – Quem esta por trás disso, só esta usando esses navios para procurar, para catar informação, quando eles souberem onde esta mandaram a artilharia pesada – Sasuke fez sinal que entendeu e Kakashi continuou a falar – Foi só um conselho, mas pense bem – e sumiu num piscar de olhos, ele nunca contara ao Uchiha como fazia, mas isso era uma coisa que ele realmente gostaria de saber.

Fim do flashback.

- Tem haver com o que a bruxa nos disse não é? – perguntou a menina se aproximando mais dele, e observando bem a reação dele.

- Têm – admitiu com um suspiro e parou um instante para pensar se deveria confiar nela – Não conte para ninguém, mas eu tenho um dos pedaços, e esta guardado naquela ilha.

- Imaginei, eu vi pelas coordenadas que estão no pergaminho que a bruxa nos deu, havia uma que era uma ilha ao sul, pouco conhecida – disse Sakura – Somente os mais experientes sabem de lá, foi só juntar dois mais dois, a bruxa não pediria justamente a você à toa.

- Garota esperta – disse Sasuke dando um sorrisinho sexy – Fica entre nos, mas esse pedaços de mapas não são só isso, como ela quer que nos pensamos.

- Eu sei, eles também são poderosos – disse – É por isso que precisamos junta-los, só podem destruí-los quando estiverem todos juntos.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Porque outro motivo iríamos atrás de todos? Seria mais fácil destruir apenas uma parte, e eu já havia ouvido a historia, essas partes de pergaminho também podem te levar as outras – disse Sakura e começou a pensar alto – Isso só aumenta o risco, pense se um de nossos inimigos estiver com um, e nos com outro, saberão onde estamos.

- E nos onde eles estão – completou o pensamento dela.

- Mesmo assim é um risco, não há como nos esconder – disse ela, ainda pensando a cabeça a mil, ela ainda não havia parado pra pensar na historia toda.

- Não pense nisso agora, no final tudo vai dar certo – disse Sasuke, ele havia percebido a preocupação dela.

Um pouco sem jeito passou o braço pelos ombros dela e a trouxe mais perto, vindo a tira colo Koi, mas ele dormia e no momento não representava riscos. Ela encostou a cabeça nele, e ficaram por um tempo aconchegados ali, sem falar nada, quando Sasuke ia falar algo percebe que ela estava dormindo.

Fica então um tempo observando a face delicada, que tanto o encantava, ela parecia tão serena, tão feliz, transmitia uma sensação de bem estar inexplicável, e embalado as sensações, ele vai pouco a pouco se rendendo, e os dois adormecem abraçados, sem perceber que a tempestade aumentou antes de finalmente acabar.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOo

Os raios de sol penetraram pelas pequenas janelas, fazendo-o se remexer incomodado, e permanecer de olhos fechados. Mas sentiu alguma coisa em seus braços, confuso ele colocou a mão na frente dos olhos para tapar os raios "violentos" que atacavam-lhe os olhos. Percebeu que a "coisa" era na verdade Sakura.

Fazendo uma retrospectiva dos fatos ele lembrou-se de tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, a conversa, as duas quedas e o beijo. Instintivamente levou a mão, que não estava em torno da menina, nos lábios, mas logo a tirou balançando a cabeça negativamente, estava começando a achar que a amiga lhe afetava os neurônios, ficou um tempo pensando num modo de acordá-la, mas não pode colocar nenhum em pratica já que ela acordou sozinha, também incomodada com os maldosos raios solares.

- Bom dia Sasuke, Koi – disse esfregando os olhos e depois acariciando o coelho, ou lebre, até que percebeu uma coisa – SASUKE!? O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Com licença, mas eu estou na minha cama – aquela resposta a fez arregalar os olhos.

- Ta legal, e o que EU estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou levemente histérica.

- Nem consegue imaginar Sakura – disse malicioso passando a mão por uma mecha de cabelo dela.

- Essa não... – disse ficando branca, os olhos ainda mais arregalados, Sasuke achou que ela iria desmaiar, mas esta começando a vasculhar em sua memória descobriu a verdade – Sasuke seu malvado, não aconteceu nada – disse o que era uma meia verdade, nenhum dos dois havia se esquecido do beijo, mas acharam melhor na comentar.

Ela se levantou e foi em direção ao quarto com o coelho em seu encalço, Sasuke pegou uma almofada e tentou tacar no bicho, mas este desviou, e o projétil acertou o calcanhar de Sakura que perdeu o equilíbrio, tropeçou e caiu, não batendo por pouco o nariz na porta.

-SASUKE!

- Desculpa, não foi a intenção – disse genuinamente arrependido, embora isso não transparecesse na voz, correu em direção dela que só lhe lançou um olhar mal humorado enquanto ele ajudava-a e entrou no quarto batendo a porta sem nem agradecer pela ajuda – Grossa.

oOoOoooOOoOoO

Meia hora depois Sasuke deixava sua cabine de capitão, vestido com a roupa normal de pirata, o que significa que ele estava lindo como sempre, imponente já começou a dar ordens aos marujos que concertavam aquilo que havia sido danificado na tempestade, o barco estava um pouco avariado, mas poderia ser pior, levando em consideração a tempestade. Com o trabalho dos experientes piratas, sob dura disciplina de seu capitão, logo o barco estava pronto para outra.

Sakura saio depois do capitão, demorou bem mais, e trajava uma bermuda até o joelho dobrada na barra, um cinto de couro dessa vez, a moda pirata, uma top preto, por cima uma blusa de tela que tinha um capuz e uma espécie de bolso na frente, e cobrindo a parte de cima do cabelo um lenço verde, deixara duas mechas soltas emoldurando seu rosto e passara lápis, linda como sempre. As armas penduradas pelo cinto, e nas botas que calçava. Koi em seu colo usava um lenço verde igual ao dela, amarrado em seu pouco pescoço de coelho, ou lebre e estava ajeitado no bolso da frente só com a cabeça pra fora, não permitindo que as pessoas vissem a barriga trabalhada de sua dona.

- Preciso que vá cuidar de alguns marinheiros que se machucaram ontem à noite, caixas e baús caíram em cima deles pelo que me parece – disse Sasuke já indicando aonde eles estavam.

- Certo capitão – disse seria, ele estranhou a mudança de comportamento, mas depois entendeu que ela estava agindo como teria que fazer com qualquer capitão.

A menina examinou os feridos, eram ao todos três, e não era nada grave. Apenas alguns cortes e contusões leves.

- Hei Dick, você por aqui de novo? – disse Sakura ao ver o pirata o qual ela tinha amputado a alguns dias atrás.

- É né?! Dotora – disse ele sem jeito, ela delicadamente perguntou onde estava o ferimento e ele apontou pras costas, havia um rasgo grande, mas não profundo, que saia do meio das costas à esquerda e chegava quase até a nádega esquerda.

- Essa foi por pouco, mas um pouco e teríamos que amputar a sua bunda – brincou Sakura, deixando o ambiente mais descontraído e começando o trabalho.

To be continued

N/N: Não tenho muito que comentar. Estou com uma fic nova Angelic, mas ela esta só na comunidade SakuGaa, quando eu terminar eu posto aqui, vai ser curtinha, uns nove capítulos.

Agora as perguntas:

De que lado o Koi esta?

Ele tem medo de tempestade?

Ele tem um senso de humor deturpado?

A Sakura teria coragem de beijar o Sasuke depois dele comer pêlo de coelho?

E ele, vai aprender a formar melhor suas frases?

Quer tipo de besteiras os dois pensaram? (dando uma de inocente)

Falando nisso ele vai deixar de ser presunçoso?

Ele não teve realmente a intenção de derrubar a Sakura?

Na próxima ele consegue acertar o Koi?

Ou vai ter que melhorar a mira?

Porque é sempre o mesmo cara que se machuca?

Estou sem figurantes?

Ele é azarado?

Qual a próxima coisa que ele vai ter que amputar?

Sera que é o p...é? XD

Descubra em O.R

Até a próxima marujos o/


	14. Noiva em fuga

- O Lord Capitão Sabaku quer ver vocês – disse um dos piratas tirando os dois prisioneiros da cela – Vamos – disse os conduzindo por uma escada estreita mas firme, embora molhada e escorregadia

- O Lord Capitão Sabaku quer ver vocês – disse um dos piratas tirando os dois prisioneiros da cela – Vamos – disse os conduzindo por uma escada estreita mas firme, embora molhada e escorregadia.

- O que ele quer? – perguntou a loira temerosa.

- Vocês já vão saber.

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOo

O barco estava pronto para a outra, todos os danos já havia sido reparador e agora ele navegava de vento e pomba, cortando as ondas que se formavam no oceano, passavam despercebidas aos olhos insensíveis dos piratas do barco a mudança na paisagem, mas não da jovem pirata que estava apoiada na amurada do barco sentindo o vento bater-lhe no rosto, e a água respingar-lhe na pele, por sorte na acertando os belos esmeraldas, ao seu lado seu fiel bichinho, também descansava na amurada aproveitando a sensação refrescante.

- Sakura preciso de você e do Naruto – ouviu o capitão chamar, bufou ao ter seu momento de relaxamento interrompido, pegou Koi e foi irritada ver o que ele queria.

Ele fez sinal para que os dois o seguissem e os levou até a cabine, pela cara dele puderam perceber que era algo importante, e não fizeram nenhum comentário. Acomodaram-se na cama, Sakura sentada na borda de pernas cruzadas brincando com as longas orelhas do animal em seu colo, e Naruto deitado de com os pés para fora.

Sasuke tirou de uma das gavetas um pergaminho, que os a menina logo percebeu ser o da bruxa e entendeu do que se tratava, Naruto não viu já que estava olhando para o teto, e pensando como era injusto aquele quarto ser de Sasuke, já que era bem maior que o dele.

- Quero discutir a estratégia que iremos usar para achar as peças do mapa – disse sem rodeio, chamando a atenção de Naruto que se sentou para poder conversar, com os pés na cama – Tire esses pés imundos da minha cama – Naruto tirou a contra gosto, e mostrou a língua pro capitão.

Eles começaram a discutir estratégias, já tinham certeza de onde um estava, e tinham indicações sobre os outros, mas havia a questões de outras pessoas estarem atrás o que aumentava o risco, sem falar que seria uma frota de navios de grande porte, portanto para abastecer tinham que escolher portos grandes ou não teria o suficiente.

Debateram todos as rotas possíveis, apesar de depois ainda terem que conversar com os outros que participariam da missão, eles não tinham certeza de que navios seriam convocados por Gaara, mas acreditavam que ele provavelmente confiaria nos dois irmãos para algo tão importante, o que juntava varias pessoas problemáticas que teriam que trabalhar em conjunto.

- Isso vai ser complicado, as naus terão que estar em total sincronia – disse Sasuke, pensando um pouco sobre o assunto.

- E terá ao todo por volta de quatro capitães que querem mandar – completou Sakura – Acho que nenhum vai permitir que o outro se meta em gerenciar seu navio, mesmo que necessário.

- No meu navio aquele ruivo não vai mandar – disse, fazendo Sakura, revirar os olhos e murmurar um "como eu disse".

- Cahan, "nosso" navio – corrigiu o Uzumaki.

- Ótimo mais um capitão – disse Sakura.

- Esse será um problema que teremos que saber contornar, por hora o que podemos fazer é prepararmos com a informação que temos – encerrou o assunto Sasuke.

Nesse momento um pirata invade os aposentos, ele era forte como a maioria ali, possuía ombros largos, pele queimada de sol, cabelos amarelo puxado pro laranja arrepiados apontando para todas as direções, o nariz um pouco desproporcional e torto para a direita, uma das sobrancelhas tinha uma falha, e perto da boca uma pinta.

- Senhor, avistamos navios se aproximando – disse ele um pouco ofegante.

E sem dizerem mais nada eles saíram dos aposentos e foram ver quem estava vindo, o pirata seguindo-os logo depois, já que não tinha permissão para ficar ali. Piratas podiam não obedecer todas as ordens, mas sabiam quando "tem" que obedecer.

Sasuke se apoio no alambrado do navio e tentou distinguir a figura dos navios que vinha na direção deles, conseguiu identificar três grandes navios e mais alguns perto de menor porte. Pediu que um de seus marujos trouxessem sua luneta que estava perto do timão, rapidamente ela já estava em sua mão.

Colocou a luneta em seu olho e a ajeitou para ver melhor, esticou mais um pouco, e mais até conseguir distinguir as embarcações maiores, observando bem, conseguiu identificá-las, então fez uma careta e passou para Naruto. Este a enfiou em seu olho e depois tentando arrumá-la do mesmo jeito que fez Sasuke equase a quebrou. Por fim terminou sem conseguir ver muita coisa antes de tê-la arrancada de suas mãos por Sakura, que o olhou feio assim como o dono da luneta, então usando o objeto com maestria, bem melhor até mesmo do que Sasuke havia feito, e também identificou as naus.

- São eles mesmo, não devem demorar a nos alcançar – confirmou a ex-nobre – A propósito não pensava que você tivesse guardado a luneta que lhe dei – disse ela olhando para o objeto, que diferente de uma normal não era de latão, e sim de prata, cravejada de ônix e hematitas na base, e contento um único rubi central, e as lentes especiais.

- Por quê?

- Achei que já tinha vendido a muito tempo – disse ela devolvendo-a – Poderia ter conseguido um bom dinheiro.

- Dinheiro não me falta, além do mais não fazem mais lunetas como essa, não importa quanto pague não fazem mais, é realmente a melhor luneta que se poderia querer – disse ele observando as lentes.

- É, fazia parte do tesouro real, era de meu bisavô – disse dando os ombros.

- E seu pai deixou você me dar isso? – perguntou incrédulo, já que o pai da moça nunca havia ido com a cara dele.

- Não exatamente, digamos que ele não sabia que eu peguei – disse ela com um sorriso maroto – Seria difícil ele dar falta de algo com tantos tesouros.

- Mostrando vocação para pirata desde cedo – disse de forma terna.

oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou tremulamente Ayumih – Não disse que iria pedir resgate aos nossos pais?

- Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer antes – disse Gaara sem dar muita importância ao estado lastimável que seus dois prisioneiros se encontravam.

- Eu quero a minha mãe – choramingou Ino.

- Dá um tempo garota, sua mãe deve estar feliz da vida que se livrou de você – disse Kankuro indo em direção ao irmão, Ino não pode deixar de reparar na riqueza com que o pirata se vestia "pelo menos fomos seqüestrados pela nobreza pirata, e não pela plebe" pensou consigo mesma, enojando-se só de pensar se estivesse num daqueles navios piratas em que o tesouro mal enche um relicário.

- Isso não é verdade – berrou depois de encerradas suas divagações sobre as roupas do pirata

- A não? Então porque até agora eles nem deram sinais de busca por vocês? – perguntou o mais velho em tom debochado.

- É que eles devem estar procurando em outro lugar – tentou argumentar Ino.

- Eles sabiam muito bem as rotas, e não temos noticias de barcos indo naquela direção – contrapôs.

- E como vocês teriam noticias se estão isolados em alto mar?- a loira sorrio vitoriosa, feliz por ter pensado tão rápido.

- Somos piratas, temos nossos meios – disse ele sorrindo, e tomando um gole de sake, uma de suas bebidas favoritas, essa e todas as outras que tenham algum álcool.

- Chega de discussão já estamos chegando – a voz cortante do ruivo fez com que todos se calassem e a menina se encolhesse para mais perto do irmão.

- Isso tudo é saudade? – perguntou Kankuro debochado, recebendo em troca um olhar frio do outro que lhe causou um arrepio na espinha.

- Vamos "entrar" – disse enquanto subia na prancha que seus piratas haviam colocado entre um navio e outro para que atravesse, havia nem um metro de distancia entre aqueles dois gigantes – esses dois também, esta na hora do príncipe ver como esta a sua Ex-noiva – ordenou ressaltando o ex.

Kankuro fez sinal para Temari e ela conduziu o Yamanaka pela prancha, este ficou mais branco do que o normal, ele começou a tremer fazendo o com que ela balançasse. O ruivo o virou e olhou com uma cara nada amigável, e isso quase fez com que o nobre caísse para trás, a loira então o segurou e começou a empurrar fazendo o seguir em frente.

O ruivo ignorou o príncipe que estava quase tendo um ataque atrás e continuou a andar, chegou ao fim desta e pulou para o outro barco elegantemente, sob os olhares da tripulação do navio e do capitão desta, que não parecia que iria lhe desejar boas vindas mais ele ignorou esse fato também e virou seu olhar para a jovem ao lado dele e que estava com um coelho nos braços, levantou uma sobrancelha ao notar o bicho e o encarou, a menina seguiu o olhar desse e abraçou bicho mais forte trazendo-o para perto de seu rosto.

Em seguida Temari empurrou o prisioneiro para o outro navio e outros piratas a seguiram, que ficou ainda mais apavorado ao ver que a quantidade de piratas aumentou. Sakura demorou para reconhecer a figura que foi arremessada ao chão, mas quando o fez arregalou os olhos e ficou branco. Por ultimo Kankuro embarcou com uma jovem loira nos braços que esperneava e chorava por sua mãe, e também foi arremessada ao lado do príncipe, fazendo Sakura arregalar os olhos.

- Você esta bem Sakura? – perguntou Naruto, ao contrario de Sasuke ele não havia reconhecido a loira.

- Não a reconhece Naruto? – perguntou ao outro já sabendo a resposta – É aquela loirinha que vivia atrás de mim me enchendo o saco, mas o outro não sei quem é, parece-me familiar, mas não tenho certeza – disse Sasuke presumindo que o outro seria o noivo da Yamanaka, esta virou-se para eles e arregalou os olhos em reconhecimento.

- Se lembra do noivo, que eu fugi pra não ter que me casar? - perguntou a jovem para o outro.  
- Que noivo? - perguntou displicente com as mãos no bolso.  
- Aquele noivo - disse apontando para o cara mais à frente cercado de uma grande comitiva de piratas, que encaravam ele e a irmã caso tentasse alguma coisa, o que era praticamente impossível, já que eles não estavam nem em condição de dizer o nome.

- Poderia ter conseguido coisa melhor – comentou o Uchiha ao olhar para o jovem que ela indicava com desdém, este pareceu finalmente reconhecer a pirata a sua frente.

E ele estava abismado, haviam descrito-a como bonitinha quando lhe anunciaram o casamento, e era assim que ele se lembrava dela, ainda muito novinha, porem encantadora, mas para ele que era um rapazote que estava descobrindo os prazeres que as mulheres podiam lhe oferecer e não deu muita atenção a uma, praticamente, pirralha.

Mas agora ela havia crescido e se tornado uma bela mulher, com um corpo bonito, delineado por belas curvas, e ele mal via a hora daquele inferno acabar e ele levá-la ao altar, e depois para a lua de mel, onde quer que ela quisesse. Ele a tornaria rainha, literalmente, pos o contrato dizia que ao casar tomaria posse do reino.

Alheio ao que acontecia em volta o príncipe continuou a observá-la sem prestar atenção no coelho eu pulava do colo da dona, e escapava dos delicados braços que o rodeavam, e corria em sua direção. Só percebeu quando sentiu a respiração dele bem perto do calcanhar.

Instintivamente ele abaixou o rosto para procurar o que fazia cócegas em sua pele e se deparou com dois olhos verdes e muito pêlo preto. Koi recuou assustado, mas voltou para cheirar-lhe o nariz, com curiosidade.

Segundo mais tardes o príncipe se levantava em um pulo e colocava a mão no nariz que sangrava e latejava de dor. O coelho voltou para o colo de sua dona aos saltos, e esta se abaixou para recebê-lo enquanto ria, assim como todos os outros piratas.

- Coelho simpático – comentou Temari, se aproximando da amiga e lhe cumprimentando, enquanto acariciava delicadamente a pequena cabeça da suposta lebre.

- Você que pensa, por mim atirávamo-los ao mar – disse Sasuke, enquanto ria debochado.

- Por que tanta maldade com o bichinho? – perguntou Temari, enquanto o arrancava de Sakura, e brincava com ele, que fechava os olhos feliz pelo carinho que recebia.

- O Sasuke só esta bravo porque ele quase arrancou o dedo dele – disse ela colocando os braços na cintura.

- Gosto cada vez mais desse bicho – disse Temari rindo.

- Não sabia que admitia animais em seu navio Uchiha, ainda mais tão... – ele olhou debochado para o Uchiha e depois para o coelho – felpudos ou diria fofos?

- Ei, não tira sarro do meu coelho não Gaara, ele é muito forte fique sabendo – disse Sakura antes que Sasuke respondesse acidamente – Já mando dois pra enfermaria.

- E como se chama essa maquina de dor? – brincou Temari, com o bicho ainda em seu colo, Gaara resolveu deixar quieto e apenas abraçou Sakura por trás, e deu um beijo em seu pescoço, em seguida a soltou.

- Koi – respondeu Sakura radiante e depois completou – Eu ia chamar de Gaara, mas disseram que não ficava bom.

- Tem razão, ele é simpático e adorável de mais pra ter o mesmo nome que o projeto de gente do meu irmão – respondeu a outra, mas Gaara não aceitou a provocação.

Um grito de Kankuro chamou atenção de todos, ele olhava irritado para a princesa que chorava desconsoladamente novamente, com o irmão ao lado ainda abismado com a demonstração de carinho que vira entre o Lord e sua ex-noiva, na opinião dele apenas noiva.

- Esse menina chata não consegue parar de chorar um minuto – disse se segurando para não dar um chute na loira chorona.

- Pelo visto continua a mesma Ino-porca – disse Sakura, fazendo a outra parar de chorar por uns minutos e olhar mortalmente, e demorar algum tempo pra formular uma resposta.

- E sua testa do mesmo tamanho, "grande" – disse ela olhando satisfeita ao ver a careta de descontentamento da rival – SASUKE QUE SAUDADES MEU AMOR, ME SALVE DESSES BRUTOS – disse ao ver que ele lhe dava alguma atenção, ou pelo menos olhava na direção dela, embora não observasse ela certamente, mas isto não foi relevado pela jovem.

- Caso você não tenha percebido ele esta do mesmo lado que os seus seqüestradores – disse Sakura rebatendo em seguida a provocação – Pelo jeito não é só minha testa que continua do mesmo tamanho, a sua inteligência também, só que é contrario, continua pequena como um grão de arroz.

- Vamos parando com a briga, que só eu posso pegar no pé do rascunho de ruiva aqui – disse Temari – Precisamos de um lugar pra jogar eles, enquanto conversamos – continuou botando ordem.

- Kiba, Shikamaru e Lee – disse Sasuke e os dois se apresentaram, é claro que o Nara comentou algo como problemático mais foi ignorado – Prendam-nos em algum lugar.

- Certo – disse, pegando os dois e os puxando para o "porão" do barco.

- Vocês, acho que precisare-mos de um lugar mais reservado para conversar – disse sinalizando, os que participariam da conversa, que eram: Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Sakura, Naruto e ele próprio – Me acompanhem.

Ele resolveu não os levá-los a sua cabine, e sim a de Kakashi, por motivos de privacidade própria, a do Hatake ele não levou em consideração. Logo estavam todos acomodados no quarto do ex-capitão, e Sakura reclamava de porque não podia ficar com o quarto já que o outro só aparecia de vez em quando, Sasuke a silenciou dizendo que depois conversariam sobre isso.

- Então... – disse dando uma pausa para efeito – Temos muito que conversar.

N/N: Capitulo curtinho pra tirar as teias de aranha daqui, desculpa gente é que eu esqueço que estou postando aqui, eu acabo me preocupando em manter atualizado o do orkut porque eu tenho mais contato, mas eu vou tentar manter atualizar mais aqui.

Agora as perguntas:

Será que eles conseguiram manter as naus em sincronia?

Os capitães vão conseguir se entender?

Naruto conseguira que digam que o navio é dele e não apenas do Sasuke?

Eu finalmente usei outro figurante, mas eu tinha que fazer o coitado com o nariz torto e uma pinta bizarra?

Qual é o nome dele alias?

Será Jucycreide dos Santos ou Valmidircei Orlando da Silva?

Naruto quebrou a luneta?

Por que só ele não sabe como usar?

Ele não prestou a atenção na explicação?

A Ino vai se dar conta da situação?

E o que eles tem que conversar?


	15. Ilha dos piratas

- Quais informações vocês tem? – perguntou Gaara, ele estava sentado ao lado de Sakura, com o braço imperceptivelmente, até mesmo para ela, em volta da fina cintura da pirata.

- Suponho que as mesmas que vocês – disse Sasuke, não muito feliz com a situação, resolveu não revelar que sabia exatamente a localização de uma parte.

- Entendo, antes de mais nada temos que ir ao conselho que os Lord estão convocando e nos propor a fazer a busca – disse Gaara – Claro que isso não vai mudar muita coisa, apenas tornar oficial que nos estamos procurando...

- Isso pode não ser muito bom para nos, ficaremos ainda mais expostos – interrompeu Sasuke, Gaara assentiu.

- Mas não temos outra escolha, de qualquer maneira o estaremos, mas se tornarmos oficial teremos passe livre em todos os domínios piratas – explicou o ruivo.

- E o que vamos dizer quando chegarmos de mãos vazias? –questionou Sakura.

- Inventaremos uma desculpa, saberão que não contamos a verdade, mas não poderão fazer nada – dessa vez quem respondeu foi Kankuro – A demais todo pirata mente.

- Mas isto não vai prejudicá-lo Gaara? – perguntou Sakura virando-se para o ruivo.

- Deixe que disso eu cuido – falou tranqüilizando-a – E sua mestra estará nos dando cobertura, ela esta do nosso lado.

- Deixando esses detalhes de lado, precisamos ver qual rota iremos seguir – se intrometeu Sasuke.

- E o que vão fazer com aqueles dois? – perguntou Naruto estranhamente serio, se referindo ao príncipe e a princesa.

- Eles nos vão ser útil, uma das partes do mapa esta nos domínios nobres dele – Kankuro explicou – Mas seria melhor se esse fosse o primeiro, assim já nos livramos deles.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Em outra parte do oceano Orochimaru discutia com seu co-capitão Kabuto. O primeiro tinha cabelos negros e compridos, pele pálida como um cadáver e olhos amarelo doença, as pupilas em forma verticais destacando-se, na escuridão, parecia dois faróis traiçoeiros que ao em vez de iluminar obscurecia ainda mais a mente da pessoa, lembrava muito a uma cobra. O segundo tinha os cabelos prateados amarrados em um rabo de cavalo médio, bem arrumados, e usava óculos redondos com a armação preta, a lente as vezes refletia a luz escondendo seus olhos castanhos quase preto, o jeito educado muitas vezes enganava.

- Como assim não fui convocado para o conselho dos Lord? – sibilou ameaçadoramente, o de aparência reptilina.

- Já devem estar suspeitando de nos – explicou o outro.

- Suspeitando do que? – disse se levantando da suntuosa cadeira – Quem esta atacando esses navios são os amadores da Akatsuki.

- Nem tão amadores assim, já que não suspeitam deles – concluiu Kabuto.

- Que seja, eles me serão útil mais tarde, por hora, não é necessário que eu esteja presente para saber o que acontece na logo extinta câmara do Lord – disse dando um risada cavernosa – Agora Kabuto preciso que me faça algo – disse fazendo-o se aproximar até ficarem frente a frente.

O pirata andou em volta do subordinada, explicando o que queria, até ficar por trás dele, com uma mão abraçou o moço e com a outra levantou o rabo de cavalo, deixando a nuca exposta, em seguida lambeu a área com a língua comprida e áspera e disse:

- Entendeu? – e puxou-o mais para perto, o outro sorriu.

- Sim Soberano dos mares Orochi – declamou submisso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoo

- Aquele idiota do Orochimaru não foi convidado para a câmara dos Lord, estão achando que ele é o mandante desses ataques que estão havendo, e alguns planejam atacá-lo – disse um loiro com a felicidade de alguém que conta uma fofoca, adentrando a sala da suntuosa mansão, onde se encontravam muitos outros homens na sala.

Ele tinha uma franja que caia por sobre um dos olhos, ocultando o totalmente como um tapa olho, vestia uma capa preta com nuvens em estilo oriental vermelhas. A mão com unhas pintadas marca da organização segurava um chapéu que ele usara como disfarce.

- Bom trabalho Deidara, continue nos mantendo informados – disse uma voz vindo da cadeira que estava virada para a janela que se abria para uma espécie de varanda.

- Pode deixar Sir – disse o loiro chamado Deidara fazendo o outro soltar um suspiro, estava perdendo o respeito daqueles otários.

- Fofoca é com o Deide mesmo – disse rindo um estranho homem com o rosto parcialmente escondido, mas era perceptível a pele azulada, e os riscos em seu rosto, que lembravam brânquias, assim que abriu a boca também percebia os dentes afiados.

- O que você esta insinuando bafo de tubarão? – perguntou extremamente irritado o outro, enfiando as mãos no bolso a procura de algo, seus explosivos.

- Nada... – respondeu irônico, não deixando-se afetar pela ofensa, embora estivesse irritado com esta.

- Chega, Deidara você tem trabalho a fazer – disse a voz oculta – Além de ficar informado das fofocas... er digo do que esta acontecendo, tem que verificar os explosivos, ainda não conseguimos o que queremos.

- Não seria mais pratico ir direto na tia Yuudalma? – perguntou a voz de um dos vultos totalmente oculto, percebendo-se apenas que era sem vida.

- Não adiantaria, aquela bruxa morreria antes de nos contar algo – replicou o chefe – Ela iria preferir se matar - e xingou a bruxa baixinho assim com alguns dos que estavam presentes – Mas ela que nos aguarde, não precisamos da ajuda dela, temos nossos próprios métodos.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOo

Sasuke estava irritado, quer dizer mais do que o de costume, a presença do ruivo o incomodava realmente, na verdade se pudesse o jogaria de comida aos tubarões, e a presença dos outros dois nobres não estava ajudando. Dava para ouvir os gritos da menina abafado pelas tabuas do navio mesmo estando no porão.

- Alguém de um jeito nessa menina – gritou Temari irritada olhando para Kankuro, e Sasuke agradeceu-a mentalmente.

- Por que eu? – retrucou o outro que não parecia nem um pouco tentado com a idéia de fazer qualquer coisa que não matar ou torturar com a outra loira.

- Porque você tem jeito com as mulheres – disse irônica e o encarou como se fosse matar, ele xingando até o a décima geração dele próprio, mesmo que sem a intenção, foi ver como estava a loira.

Sasuke deixou de observar a cena para olhar para o mar, numa tentativa de manter a calma, no entanto sentiu algo fazendo cócegas em seu pé, olhou para baixo e deu de cara com um coelho, pelos sete mares aquele bicho não dava um minuto de sossego. Encarou o bicho e este encarou de volta, ficaram nesse jogo aproximadamente um minuto quando o jovem desistiu com um suspiro, ridículo, ele estava disputando com um coelho.

- Ai esta você Koi – disse uma voz nada melodiosa e sim autoritária – O que você quer bichinho? - perguntou Temari abaixando-se e o pegando no colo – Quer ver o mar? – perguntou o colocando na amurada, péssima idéia.

O navio balançou e o coelho quase foi ao mar, por pouco, se não fossem os reflexos rápidos do Uchiha em pegar o coelho em pleno ar, apenas a bandana verde tocou a água e foi levada pelas ondas.

- Sasuke Uchiha, não pensei que você pudesse chegar a esse ponto – berrou uma voz fazendo não só os dois piratas se viraram, como todos os outros.

- Mas eu...

- Tudo bem você não gostar dele e esperar eu chegar em um porto para vende-lo – "boa idéia" pensou ele e acrescentou "especialmente se for pra arrancar a pele dele" – Mas jogá-lo no mar – ele sentiu os olhares acusadores sobre si, os piratas simpatizaram com o bicho e culpavam-no pelo olhar, ótimo estava disputando POPULARIDADE em seu navio com um coelho.

- Saki, fui eu – disse Temari sem graça, depois de um olhar silencioso de Sasuke mandando-a concertar o que tinha feito – Eu o coloquei na amurada e ele quase caiu quando o barco balançou – disse sem explicar a parte do salvamento.

- Entendo – disse Sakura ainda desconfiada, o outro bufou de raiva. Logo todos voltaram a seus afazeres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

- Ei garota – gritou Kankuro para Ino – O pessoal esta mandando você calar a boca – anunciou sem nem ao menos tentar ser educado.

- Que me soltem então – disse ela com os olhos azuis fuzilando-o.

- Nada feito – retrucou Kankuro a encarando, os orbes pousados um no outro provocaram arrepios inesperados, como se a química se desse e choques anunciassem o que estava acontecendo, mas eles não fingiram não notar, ou realmente não notaram.

- Então vou continuar a gritar – retrucou e começou a gritar como louca.

- Cala essa matraca ou usarei a força – desafiou, e ela recomeçou a gritar, o irmão não prestando atenção, parecia um morto vivo.

- Ótimo – disse puxando-a pelas barras da "gaiola" e a beijou com força, apesar de ser meio incomodo já que os canos atrapalhavam, mesmo assim os dois gostaram, mas não admitiriam, ele soltou a de repetente e empurrou-a, ela tropeçou e caiu no chão, ficou por um tempo calada, mas logo se colocou a xingá-lo de todas as formas que conhecia – Quer que eu te cale de novo?

Ela não respondeu e ele sorriu, a menina estava quieta, e duvidava que ela fosse gritar por um bom tempo, o que era de certa uma forma uma pena já que adorou calá-la. Começou a seguir em direção a escada, e logo já se retirava sem ligar para as lamurias da jovem que fazia esforço para não gritar.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou o irmão, ao perceber que ela já não gritava, algo estranho.

- Nada – respondeu emburrada, e virou-se para o lado, para que o irmão não visse o corado que tomou conta de seu rosto.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOo

- Vamos para o nosso barco – anunciou Gaara – Deixarei os prisioneiros com vocês, estou confiando em vocês.

- Pode deixar, ruivinho, o único perigo aqui é eu matar a porca – o outro a encarou tentando não xingá-la mediante ao apelido, e Sakura sorriu marota pra ele.

- Ei, porque ela pode chamar você assim? – questionou Temari.

- Ela não pode, só que não entende isso – disse Gaara sem dar muita moral a loira que reclamava com seus botões, viu Kankuro voltar do porão – Vamos Kankuro.

- Vamos deixar eles ai?

- Sim, uma dor de cabeça a menos pra gente – respondeu e se preparou para voltar a seu barco.

- De ouvido você quer dizer né? – comentou a capitã do outro navio, e ele internamente concordou com Temari, seus ouvidos ainda zumbiam, era uma benção não ter mais que agüentar a princesa histérica.

oOoOooOoOOoOooOoOoOOoOoOo

A pequena frota navegava em direção ao era chamado de cidade dos piratas, sem criatividade, sim, mas quem disse que piratas ligavam para isso? Era uma espécie de pequena ilha feita de escombros de navios piratas, abatidos, muitos famosos, havia até pedaços da carcaça do que um dia foi o barco do famoso Pirata Bartolomeu. Ficava entre duas metades de uma ilha que fora dividida, unindo-as como uma ponte.

A lenda dizia a ilha fora criada pelo próprio Poseidon como sua morada terrestre, e nela existia duas tribos abençoadas pelo deus que escolheu-os para cuidar de sua morada quando estivesse fora em seu reino submarino e que elas viviam brigando, depois de um tempo essa rixa passou a incomodar o rei dos oceanos, já que uma tribo vinha lhe instigar contra a outra, então um dia ele bravo decidiu separá-las cortando a ilha em dois, cada tribo viveria apenas do seu lado, vendo a outra apenas de longe já que foram separadas por quilômetros. Mais tarde ele permitiu que as tribos se encontrassem de novo, por meio da cidade dos piratas, povo querido do rei dos mares.

As lendas piratas eram muito comuns, uma vez que desrespeitam a todas os mandamentos de todas as religiões, portanto não tem uma fixa. Pirata que é pirata, acredita em deuses e santos, pirata que é pirata conta lenda, não é politeísta ou monoteísta, é aquilo que lhe é conveniente.

De qualquer forma a área para onde se dirigiam era muito fria, mas estranhamente as águas eram quentes, em alguns pontos capazes de cozinhar um ovo, eles não sabiam, mas isso não era devido a ter um monstro que soltava vapor pelas narinas, como contavam muitas lendas e nem outras lorotas inventadas, e sim porque quando a ilha se dividiu por um evento natural a algum tempo atrás, em que os piratas nem ao menos existiam, uma terceira parte também foi separada, e além de ter ficado bem mais longe do que as outras duas ficou submersa, nessa parte da ilha havia um vulcão, que estava na ativa até os dias de hoje, ele soltava vapor, e claro que lava também, mas essa logo solidificava em contato com a água, e esquentava água.

Sakura havia ido apenas uma vez lá, poucos anos depois de iniciar sua carreira pirata, foi onde viu Gaara pela primeira vez, ele era um promissor sucessor ao lord de Suna, que se tornara não velho, mas um inútil, não tinha mais condições de comandar a todos, se tornara obsoleto, naquela vez Gaara em um golpe de estado pirata tomara o poder e se mostrara totalmente capaz de comandar Suna, uma área pirata que estava quase caindo nas mãos dos fiscais do comercio das índias.

Estava esfriando, já que se aproximavam gradativamente e logo tiveram que se agasalhar melhor, capas e sobretudos de pele foram tirados das sacolas que os piratas usavam para guardar toda a bagagem.

Com o barco de Temari perto a Haruno tinha a vantagem de poder usar todas as roupas que deixara para trás no navio de Temari e as da própria capitã, quando lhe serviam, elas faziam espécies de trocas. Isso dava uma grande variedade de casacos de pele.

- Temari, pode me dar aquele casaco vinho que eu comprei lá pela Europa? – gritou para a capitã que estava no outro navio – Esta esfriando cada vez mais.

- Acho que não – respondeu sem graça a outra, torcendo para que a jovem não percebesse o porquê.

- E posso saber por quê? – não foi necessário responder, bastou olhar para a outra e vê-la vestindo o seu casaco vinho com peles na gola e punho – SUA VACA, tire isso.

- Não – retrucou – Ficou lindo em mim.

- Você é cega?- perguntou sarcástica – Você ficou gorda como uma baleia.

- Invejosa.

Os piratas nem ligavam mais para estas brigas, que já haviam se tornado comuns, já sabiam que não daria em nada, já que os navios estavam separados por metros de distancia um dos outros.

Em compensação se as duas se entendiam perfeitamente bem, do jeito delas é claro, os ânimos entre outros dois piratas, e capitães era tenso. Gaara e Sasuke, mantinham a cordialidade para evitar conflito, mas era claro que os dois por algum motivo não se davam bem, e a cada dia estava mais difícil para um colaborar com o outro, e Sakura se via no meio, tentando conciliar os dois.

Agora estavam em reunião, e nenhum dos dois queria dar o braço a torcer, e ambos tinham fortes argumentos para defender sua idéia:

- Se formos pelo sul desta ilha chegaríamos mais rápido, o mar é melhor nessa área para se navegar – repetia pela enésima vez o Lord.

- Mas os nativos dessa área são hostis em relação à piratas – retrucou o capitão do "olhos rubros".

- Esta com medo de alguns nativos? - -provocou.

- Se você chama centena de alguns, não é uma cidade pequena, isso pode nos atrapalhar, chamara atenção de mais – argumentou irritado.

- CHEGA, vocês dois, reunião encerrada – interrompeu a menina vendo que aquilo não os levaria a nada.

Todos suspiraram e voltaram a seus afazeres, estavam cansados, as reuniões não davam mais tanto resultado, parecia que eles não saiam do lugar, estavam sempre discutindo sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão, e a briga não anunciada entre os dois estava prejudicando o andamento das coisas.

Sakura decidiu que era hora de conversar com Sasuke para resolverem isso, depois falaria com Gaara, mas este ela tinha que ser mais cuidadosa, já que ela sabia que sofreria muito com as pressões dos outros Lords, e poderia até mesmo ser ameaçado, isso o deixaria menos maleável do que o de costume e teria que ter muito jeito ao lidar com a situação.

- Sasuke – chamou docemente tocando no braço dele, fazendo-o se virar para encará-la – Precisamos conversar – disse direta,

- Fale então – ele voltou a olhar para o horizonte.

- As coisas não vão funcionar se continuar do jeito que esta – disse ela percebendo que aquilo iria ser complicado, pelo tom de voz dele.

- E que jeito as coisas estão? – perguntou irônico.

- Você e o Gaara discordando de tudo, um fala pau outro fala pedra – respondeu com um suspiro, se apoiando como ele na amurada, e encarando também o horizonte – Novamente estamos observando o por do sol.

- É a nossa sina – respondeu ao comentário solto da conversa – Mas quanto a discordar não posso fazer nada se temos idéias diferentes.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é só isso, vocês nem tentam colaborar um com o outro – disse ela encarando-o seriamente com as sobrancelhas cerradas – As vezes discordam de propósito.

- Impressão sua.

- Você sabe que não – disse ela e passou o braço pela cintura dele o abraçando – Quanto mais colaborarem um com o outro, mais rápido resolveremos isso e mais cedo poderão ir para bem longe um do outro.

- Hunf – resmungou e parou para pensar um pouco, entretido com suas divagações nem percebeu que correspondeu ao abraço.

- Vamos! Por mim – disse com os olhos arregalados, rasos, ainda mais brilhantes do que o normal e apertando o abraço na cintura dele.

- Agora é que eu não vou colaborar mesmo – disse dando um sorriso debochado.

- Seu malvado – ela com um dos braços beliscou a lateral dele, perto das costelas e da barriga bem trabalhada.

- Ai, sua maluca – disse ele, tentando manter a pose seria, mas percebia-se o rastro de um sorriso – Ta bom, eu tento – começou, mas completou – Mas não prometo nada.

- Tudo bem, promessa de pirata num vale mesmo – disse ela soltando-se dele e dando os ombros – Eu nem queria mesmo – e virou-se para ele sorrindo e voltando a abraçá-lo como antes disse – Obrigado – Sasuke passou o braço pelos ombros dela e a trouxe mais pra perto.

- Obrigado nada, eu vou querer ser recompensado – resmungou – Pode tratar de esvaziar os bolsos, que eu vou cobrar caro – apesar do tom, ela não o levou a serio e riu, fazendo-o dar um de seus famosos sorrisos discretos, pequenos e acima de tudo sensuais.

oOoOoOooOooOoOOoOoOoOoOOo

A ilha dos piratas já podia ser vista, os grandes mastros dos barcos que a formavam, erguiam-se como estacas em direção ao céu, dando a impressão de um grande ouriço que emergia da água. Já era possível ver o vapor que saia da água, então abandonaram algumas peças de roupas, embora ainda estivesse um pouco frio devido aos ventos.

Acima da ilha formava-se uma grande tempestade, que logo se iniciaria, elas eram muito comuns por ali em volta dela, e eles tiveram sorte de escapar por pouco delas, alguns Lords já haviam anunciado que iriam se atrasar já que teriam que esperar a tempestade passar, e o intervalo entre uma e outra era pequeno.

- Como a ilha suporta tantas tempestades? – perguntou Kiba, que olhava para os relâmpagos que desciam riscando o céu, incrivelmente nenhum se aproximava da ilha.

- As tempestades por algum motivo não atingem a ilha – explicou Sasuke – Deve ser porque é protegida por Poseidon.

- Ou alguma magia que magos antigos lançaram sobre ela quando foi construída, o povo mágico e o povo pirata sempre foram muitos próximos – opinou Sakura.

- Isso não importa muito, o importante é que não nos molharemos – encerrou o assunto o capitão.

Logo todos desciam dos barcos, e se dirigiam ao centro dela, onde se realizaria o conselho. Os Lords se encontrariam em uma cúpula onde discutiriam o que fazer, enquanto o resto dos piratas aguardariam do lado de fora esperando algum pronunciamento.

Os principais capitães ficariam debaixo de uma espécie de tenda junto aos mais fieis de sua tripulação, ou menos traiçoeiros, formada por velas que se prendiam de um mastro ao outro, enquanto os outros piratas estariam espalhados por ai.

Nesse meio tempo em que as decisões eram tomadas, os piratas aproveitavam para cobrar antigas dividas pendentes, se vingar de magoas passadas, contrair novas dividas, jogar, vender, comprar, trocar... enfim tudo o que se possa imaginar, especialmente aquilo que era desonesto e ilegal. Era como se fosse uma feira.

- Já vi três que eu tenho que dar uma lição – comentou Temari, que acabara de descer do navio e vendo que Sakura estava perto provocou – Especialmente uma ruiva desbotada que merece apanhar.

- Mas tem loira que acha que pode comigo – retrucou – Só acha né? Loira burra é essas coisas.

- Como é que é? – berrou Temari, mas isso não chamou a atenção, da feira que ali se formara.

- Temari deixa de ser escandalosa – reclamou Kankuro com as mãos na orelha – Meus ouvidos estão doendo.

- Problemática – disse Shikamaru que se encontrava quase dormindo ao lado de Sakura.

- Só descobriu isso agora Shika? – brincou Sakura, fazendo a loira ferver de ódio, especialmente pelo apelido utilizado – Melhor manter distancia pra não contrair raiva.

- A única cachorra que tem raiva aqui é você – disse Temari, sentindo uma veia se dilatar na testa.

- Temari já chega, temos coisas mais importantes a fazer antes de me reunir a cúpula dos lord – cortou Gaara.

- Porque vocês sempre protege ela?

Gaara não respondeu, tão pouco ela achou que ele responderia, mas mesmo assim sentiu raiva. O outro continuou ignorando-a e fez sinal para que todos voltassem a se reunir, o que não agradou nem um pouco Sasuke, pôs para ele o ruivo estava tentando ficar com o controle, e ele odiava ser controlado. Ele pensou em mandar que o Sabuko viesse até ele, mas sentiu um toque delicado em seu braço, Sakura havia se aproximado, e agarrado seu braço e agora o conduzia até o circulo que se formava em volta do ruivo que olhava nada feliz para os dois.

- Não faça tempestade em copo de'água – disse ela baixinho, ele não respondeu, apenas deixou que ela o conduzisse.

Eles discutiram os detalhes do que iria acontecer, para que não houvesse nenhum imprevisto, mas estavam lidando com a opinião de outros piratas que teriam que colaborar, e que certamente não eram seus aliados, eles torciam para que a lábia de Gaara fosse tão boa quantos seus olhares intimidadores, o que era difícil para os outros saberem, já que ele não era uma pessoa muito comunicativa, no entanto Sakura sabia que ele quando queria sabia usar bem as palavras, e que eram necessárias, muitas vezes poucas para que ele convencer alguém.

Os prisioneiros ficariam no barco, já que era possível identificar que eram da nobreza a distancia, tanto quanto pelo modo de falar, andar e se comportar quanto pela arrogância e pelo nariz de porco da princesa que era marca dos Yamanaka.

- Esta na hora de entrar – anunciou Gaara e se despediu de todos. Sakura lhe deu um beijo na bochecha para dar sorte, sem perceber que o jovem de orbes ônix cerrou os punhos com isso.

N/N: ME DESCULPEM, eu nem vou dar meus motivos porque o tempo que eu demorei pra postar é vergonhoso pra quem já tem mais de duzentas paginas escritas, nem dá pra pedir desculpa, a única coisa que me alivia é que pelo menos se alguém estivesse muito desesperado tinha no Orkut.

Agora vamos as perguntas:

O que foi aquela cena com o Kabuto e Orochimaru?

Vocês ficaram com nojo ou traumatizados?

Deidara vai ficar sabendo de mais fofocas?

Se é isso que eles querem porque não compram a Caras?

A Aka vai deixar toda a culpa nas costas do tio Orochi?

É possível um Sasuke mais irritado do que o normal?

Ele vai jogar o ruivo pros tubarões?

Sasuke vai ganhar na disputa de popularidade contra o Koi?

Ou vai ser expulso do navio?

Ino deixara todos surdos?

Sasuke e Gaara irão parar de brigar por tudo?

Temari devolvera o casaco de Sakura?

Porque Gaara sempre protege a Haruno?

O que será decidido no conselho dos Lords?

Descubra no próximo capitulo de Oceanos Revoltos ou na bola de cristal mais próxima de você o/


	16. Conselho dos lord

Gaara adentrou um recinto cheio de moveis escuros e pesados, nada que se pudesse roubar, já que se tratavam de piratas, em cima da mesa de carvalho, muita bebida e pouca comida apenas aperitivos, para a bebida não cair mal no estomago.

Ele notou que quatro dos Lord já havia chegado, entre eles Tsundade que virava mais e mais garrafas de rum ou sake. Sentou-se ao lado dela de frente para um pirata que tinha uma cicatriz que parecia dividir o rosto dele em duas metades simétricas, olhos castanhos normais, e cabelos encaracolados perfeitamente, com um elegante chapéu por cima, as roupas eram de tecidos elegantes na cor amarela com detalhes em dourado.

- Bom te ver Lord Gaara – disse com a voz de timbre baixo e com um leve sotaque inglês.

- Digo o mesmo Lord Steaff Half – disse Gaara com a voz sem emoção, o nome do Lord era em inglês, significava metade, era na verdade um trocadilho em relação ao rosto do outro que parecia duas metades, apesar do nome não ser dos mais assustadores era um dos membros mais temidos dos Lord, claro que não por Gaara.

O outro assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a conversar com o outro lord ao seu lado, mas Gaara não reparou quem era apenas voltou-se para Tsundade e lhe lançou um olhar questionador.

- Fique tranqüilo o Lord foguinho – disse ela em tom baixo de confidencia, e com a voz enrolada, os outros na sala não deram atenção, simplesmente acharam que iria encher o saco do outro como a bêbada que aparentava ser – Eu to vendo tudo rodar, mas sei o que fazer.

- Assim espero – disse em tom baixo, embora sabia que do jeito que ela estava ninguém suspeitaria de nada, tirou a garrafa que ela carregava na mão e terminou com o conteúdo – Mas por precaução vamos dar uma parada – ela olhou-lhe emburrada, e tentou pegar de suas mãos, ele rapidamente trocou a garrafa por outra de bebida só que com água, no estado que ela estava nem notaria a diferença, a língua já devia estar amortecida.

OoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoO

Do lado de fora a confusão estava por todo o lado, brigas e mais brigas se iniciavam a todo minuto, por motivos bestas ou sem motivos, e a bebedeira era geral, aproveitando-se do descuido muitos piratas passavam a mão nas sacolas de dinheiro.

Mas os mais experientes estavam atentos, e os batedores de sacolas se mantinham longe dos capitães mais conhecidos, entre ele o Uchiha, que estava com sua tripulação em uma mesa, jogando com uma "criatura de cabelos rosas" como ele denominou.

Os dois ganhavam da dupla de irmãos que mais faziam se xingar do que jogar, e não percebiam as trocas de sinais entre os adversários, e mesmo que percebessem não adiantaria muita coisa, eles não jogavam nada bem, muito menos juntos.

- Será que vai demorar muita pra saber o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Sakura fazendo mais uma esplendida jogada.

- Não sei, talvez – respondeu vago Sasuke esperando Kankuro quebrar a cabeça para fazer sua jogada – Mas enquanto isso nos continuamos jogando e tirando dinheiro desses trouxas – respondeu enquanto Kankuro fazia mais uma jogada, satisfeito por ter achado uma saída, mas Sasuke também estava satisfeito, assim mostrava seu sorriso ao menos – Perderam de novo – disse Sasuke colocando as cartas na mesa, e pegando o dinheiro que estava em cima desta que haviam apostado.

OoOooOoOOoOooOoOoOoOo

Deidara esperava pacientemente pelas informações, que seriam divulgadas, e pela que conseguiria através do espião que implantou como escrivão, na reunião dos Lord.

- Aff enquanto isso vou andar por ai vendo se descubro algo interessante - disse se levantando e disfarçando o cabelo escondendo-os com um chapéu.

Andou um tempo até que avistou um dos barcos com a marca de Orochimaru, disfarçada por uma caveira pintada por cima, mas contra o sol dava para perceber.

- O que temos aqui? Então a cobra não conseguiu resistir a vir, mesmo que seja pra ficar na platéia – murmurou para si mesmo, e se dirigiu para o barco, onde se infiltrou facilmente.

oOoOoOOoOooOoOoOo

- Eu já esperava que Tsundade estivesse dando cobertura – comentou Orochimaru sem saber que alguém mais escutava a conversa – Minha surpresa é que ela esteja sóbria o suficiente para isso – o co-capitão riu seco, junto com o mestre.

- O apoio dela, logo não terá mais significado – comentou o de cabelos prateados – Ela estará ajudando que Gaara e os outros não tenha problemas graves com os Lord.

- E logo eles serão extintos – disse o mestre, os olhos dele brilharam de contentamento.

- Exatamente mestre.

- Mas não devemos subestimá-la – pensou alto o outro – Quanto tempo falta para que anunciem o resultado das discussões?

- Não sei mestre, creio que bastante tempo – respondeu e se aproximou do mestre como ele ordenou.

- Então vamos nos distrair um pouco – disse bebendo um liquido verde de uma garrafa, e fazendo com que Kabuto abrisse a boca, derramou na boca do rapaz. Em seguida o beijou lascivamente, sendo correspondido submisso, o liquido escorria da boca, enquanto o beijo se tornava mais selvagem.

OOoOoOOOoOo

Deidara de seu esconderijo teve que segurar a ânsia, mesmo que não tivesse problemas com a opção sexuais, ele sentiu nojo daquele beijo, pelo fato de que o outro quase comia o mais novo com a boca, era pelo jeito como se beijavam, mesmo porque com o cabelo escondendo o rosto Orochimaru poderia se passar por mulher, um pouco reta, mas uma mulher. "O menino podia ter escolhido um homem bonito pelo menos, e não aquele rascunho do mapa do inferno, além do mais aquela língua dele parece ser áspera pra caramba" pensou o loiro, e saiu do barco.

OOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Sakura e Sasuke já estavam com os bolsos cheios de dinheiro que conseguiram apostando com os dois irmãos, quando foram convocados pelo conselho dos Lord, junto aos dois Sabukos e Naruto.

A menina de cabelos rosas não entendeu o porquê de ter sido chamada, uma vez que ela male - má era capitã de seu nariz, quem dirá de um dos navios que estariam partindo em busca das maiores preciosidades que um pirata poderia desejar, tirando é claro as próprias espadas dos semi-deuses, mas resolveu não questionar, já que não estava com muita paciência.

Eles ficaram perante aos Lord e abaixaram as cabeças levemente como sinal de respeito, os Lord fizeram o mesmo, e depois um dos que estavam sentado a ponta começou a falar, vestia uma roupa verde escuro, e era bastante gordo, tinha na cabeça um chapéu enorme e cheio de penas que enfeitavam a aba dos mais variados tons incluindo uma dourada que se ressaltava erguendo-se do chapéu como a cauda de uma ave, fazendo parecer que tinha uma galinha colorida na cabeça.

- Vocês estão aqui porque seus navios estão sendo convocados pelo Gran conselho dos Lord para uma busca – disse com a voz rouca e grave que parecia não combinar com uma figura pequena que usa um chapéu espalhafatoso, provavelmente para não ficar tão despercebido no meio de tantas imponentes figuras.

- E queremos ter certeza de que as nossas exigências estejam bastantes claras – disse outro de pele escura, o cabelo todo de trancinhas finas com miçangas de marfim na ponta que combinava com o punho de sua espada e com suas jóias, muito bem feitas, falava com uma voz calma, e autoritária como todos os Lord ali presentes, com exceção de Tsundade no momento, já que ela estava começando a falar enrolado como uma bêbada, que era o estado atual dela.

- E quais seriam Lord Ivory? – perguntou Sasuke tentando soar o mais polido que conseguia.

- Resolvemos tomar algumas precauções para que não usem o poder do que irão procurar contra o conselho do Lord – disse ele e continuou – Isso anulara os efeitos do mapa até que se juntem todos novamente – disse colocando um vidro em cima da mesa tampado por uma trabalhada tampa de marfim com um selo pirata gravado, era uma caveira normal como a de pirata, mas ao em vez de dois ossos atrás eram duas presas de elefante, compridas e encurvadas na ponta.

"Será que tudo o que esse cara usa tem marfim? ' perguntou Naruto, já que não prestava muita atenção na reunião em si, como se não fosse suficientemente claro pelo nome do Lord, e pelas historias dos motivos pelo qual ele recebera. Diziam que ele arrancara inúmeras presas de elefante, uma das fontes de marfim, usando apenas o punhal que ganhara do chefe de sua tribo antes de se tornar um pirata, algumas até diziam, que ele agarrava o elefante pelas orelhas desviando das presas afiadas que ele tanto desejava e depois de puxar com força fazendo o animal quase se ajoelhar e encostar a cabeça no chão, ele pulava sobre o animal e montava-o como um touro bravo, depois de dominado ele arrancava as poderosas presas, muitos diziam que o marfim no antigo povoado em que vivia era símbolo de status e poder, coisa que ele certamente tinha como pirata.

Sakura percebeu que fizeram o movimento certo em não contestar, quem não deve não teme, mas isso não queria dizer que deixaram de ficar desconfiados. Ora eram piratas, lidando com outros piratas, alguém tinha duvido sobre a não existência de alguém totalmente confiável ali? Claro que não, todos sabiam que ali ninguém era honesto ou inocente, e nem mesmos os honestos eram confiáveis porque nunca se sabe quando deixaram de sê-lo, são imprevisíveis.

- Queremos também que alguém nos reporte o que esta acontecendo – disse a única mulher Lord além de Tsundade, e ao contrario dessa tinha pouco peito, que estava tão apertado nos espartilhos, fazendo-os ficar junto, que Sakura se perguntou como ela conseguia respirar.

- Fiquem tranqüilos que eu manter-vos-ei informados – assegurou Gaara em tom de desinteresse.

- Muito obrigado, mas queremos relatório de mais alguém – respondeu encarando o ruivo, enquanto ajeitou o ponche de raposa que usava em volta do pescoço, combinando com o chapéu também enfeitado de pele e que escondia cachos alaranjados de cabelo que se tornavam loiros na ponta.

- E quem seria esse alguém? – perguntou Temari controlando a voz.

- Quando se dirigir a mim não se esqueça do senhorita ou de preferência Lord Julian Pelagem – em verdade ela odiava seu nome pirata, mas impunha mais respeito, apesar de pelagem ser um apelido ridículo.

Juilian Pelagem era conhecida pela sua arrogância e pelo fanatismo por peles, para ela quanto mais raro o bicho do qual ela arrancava a pele melhor, diziam até que arrancava a pele dos marinheiros que não se comportavam em seu navio, tinha uma coleção imensa de casacos e acessórios feitos com tal matéria prima e quase toda a sua frota era destinada a isso, assaltar carregamentos de pele, ou caçar os animais raros que possuíam lindas pelagens.

- Ora deixe de ser metida e fale logo quem queremos de informante – disse Tsundade fazendo um gesto de descaso e batendo com força na mesa – Ou melhor, deixa que eu falo, Sakura queremos que seja você, quem faça os relatórios.

- Porque eu? – estava confusa com a decisão, mas tinha certeza que Tsundade havia mexido os pauzinhos para colocá-la naquele posto.

- Porque você é medica e não trabalha toda a hora, nem sempre é necessária por isso tem tempo livre, foi minha aprendiz, é imparcial já que já trabalhou para todos, então não vai puxar o saco de ninguém – "ou melhor puxara de quem te pagar melhor, mas isso é só um detalhe" pensou Tsundade e continuou – E porque você é a única pirata além dos capitães que sabem ler e escrever, sem falar que até entre eles você é quem faz isso melhor porque recebeu educação de gente, diferente da maioria que recebeu de pirata.

- A entendi – disse sem graça, ao perceber que fora escolhida pelos Lord porque não havia ninguém que soubesse escrever.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Sim, vocês não ganharam nada do conselho pelos serviços prestados – disse o que usava o espalhafatosos chapéu de penas.

Eles já esperavam por aquilo, como se não bastassem arriscarem suas vidas por gente que eles ao iam com a cara, por motivos que eles desconheciam, ainda por cima fariam isso sem receber. No fundo todos faziam a mesma pergunta, porque simplesmente não viravam as costas e davam o foro, como os típicos piratas que eram? Não, não pense que não o faziam porque era errado, não o faziam porque iria influenciar eles também e porque os Lord os fariam se arrepender de terem nascido caso recusassem, bando de folgados.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou de novo Sasuke entre os dentes.

- Por enquanto é só podem se retirar – disse Julian, fazendo com que os capitães tivessem vontade de matá-la.

Eles se retiraram rapidamente, as coisas não mudaram muito de figura com esse encontro com os Lord, a única coisa seria aquele anulador eu teriam que colocar nas peças, mas de qualquer forma seria difícil para eles usarem sem chamar a atenção da Akatisu que era a organização que estava atrás das espadas e de Orochimaru, a de mais quem iria contar que eles não passaram o anulador, e se descobrissem poderiam inventar que perderam o vidrinho.

oOoOooOoOoOoOooO

- Sasuke – sussurrou Sakura, assim que saíram para o deck onde os piratas estavam reunidos, ela agarrou o braço dele, e permaneceu com os olhos vidrados olhando para cima – O que ele esta fazendo aqui?

- Ele quem Sakura? – perguntou parando para olhar o mesmo lugar que ela, seus olhos se arregalaram, assim que viu a bandeira contra o sol de um navio, coberta por uma caveira era possível ver outra com uma cobra que se enrolava por sobre ela e terminava comendo o próprio rabo, o símbolo de Orochimaru, outro que estava atrás das espadas – Merda, isso vai diminuir a nossa vantagem.

- Ele provavelmente já deve estar sabendo para onde iremos, já que tivemos que falar para os Lord qual seria nossa primeira parada – disse ela, na verdade Gaara é que tivera que falar, mas ela não achou necessário ressaltar isso, a mão dela desceu suavemente por toda a extensão do braço, causando uma onde de arrepios nele, até encontrar a mão grande e forte dele, que de alguma forma sempre lhe passara segurança.

- Temos que falar com os outros – foi tudo o que pode dizer, não havia o que fazer a não ser ficar de olhos bem abertos, instintivamente ele apertou a mão de Sakura mais forte que retribuiu o gesto, e se encostou depois no braço dele, continuaram andando assim.

- Gente, tenho novidades – anunciou o loiro logo depois de voltar do conselho dos Lord que havia terminado a pouco tempo, felizmente o grupo estava escondido em uma base por ali, em uma das ilhas que ficavam ao lado da Ilha dos Piratas.

- Ótimo Deidara, que informações conseguiu – disse o chefe, virando a cadeira e encarando de frente o recém chegado.

- O Orochimaru estava lá, observando tudo, e dando uns pegas no co-capitão dele, o de cabelinho prateado e óculos – começou animado.

- Poupe-nos desses detalhes – disse o chefe.

- Porque poupar vocês? Poupar eu daquela visão horrenda ninguém poupou – disse indignado.

- Eu mandei você ir atrás de informações e não ficar espiando casais se beijarem – disse o chefe ameaçador.

- Esta bem então – bufou o loiro e começou a contar o que tinha conseguido descobrir.

OoOoOOoOoOoO

Todos já estavam informados sobre Orochimaru e avisados para ficarem de olhos abertos, o conselho dos Lord já havia sido encerrado e só estavam esperando Gaara para partir.

- Sasuke não é melhor verificarmos os prisioneiros? – perguntou Sakura, ela estava ao lado dele, com Koi em seus braços o agradando, já que o coelho estava irritado por ela ter trancado-o no quarto o dia todo.

- Você tem razão – disse Sasuke e gritou para Lee que veio correndo ver o que era – Vai ver como estão os prisioneiros – não foi necessário mandar de novo, logo após dar um beijo na mão de Sakura, e quase receber uma mordida do bicho que ficou enciumado por ver alguém cantando sua dona, a bela besta verde dos mares saiu ver os prisioneiros.

- Esse cara me assusta – comentou Sakura.

- A mim também – confidenciou Sasuke, ele virou-se para ela e a encarando seriamente disse – Precisamos conversar.

- Já imagino sobre o que.

- Vamos até o meu quarto – disse passando os braços sobre os ombros dela e a puxando em direção a cabine.

OoOoOOoOooOoOO

Lee desceu os degraus de dois em dois, e chegou ao porão rapidamente. Tateou em procura de um lampião e sem muita dificuldade o achou. Assim que o acendeu a menina começou a gritar, e ele apagou novamente.

Essa assustada com toda aquela escuridão, ficou calada de horror, chorando silenciosamente, embora não o suficiente para que Lee não ouvisse.

- Moça você esta com medo do escuro? – perguntou ele surpreso com sua conclusão.

- Claro que não – respondeu e ele percebeu que era o contrario do que ela dizia.

- Olha se você não gritar eu posso deixar ela acesa – disse e acendeu novamente, ela permaneceu quieta por mais que quisesse berrar por socorro.

Lee percebeu que ela estava agarrada as grades chorando, enquanto o irmão dormia como um porco encostado em um canto em cima de vários cobertores e futtons parecendo um maltrapilho no que um dia foram belas e nobres vestes.

- Estão com fome? – perguntou mesmo sabendo que o outro dormia, ela acenou em concordância – Mas estão bem? – ela deu os ombros, presos em uma navio pirata não era exatamente o que ela poderia se chamar de estar bem, mas apesar disso não estavam machucados e amputados, só sujos e mal-dormidos já que não estavam acostumados com o balanço do navio e nem a dormir no chão apesar dos cobertores – Certo, vou ver se podem trazer comida para vocês – e saiu novamente deixando o lampião aceso, para que a princesa não entrasse em pânico.

OoOOoOoOOoO0oO

- Como você esta se sentindo? – perguntou Sasuke depois de se acomodarem no quarto, de frente para ela.

A menina se levantou acariciando o coelho, até que o soltou no chão, e ele foi para debaixo da cama, onde estava fresquinho, em seguida ela voltou a se sentar de frente para ele, parecia angustiada.

- Eu... Não sei – desabafou hesitante – Só sei que se fosse pra escolher, eu não gostaria de ver de novo aquele homem.

- Entendo, mas agora você terá que enfrentar isso – disse ele, não estava tentando consolá-la, sabia que isso não a ajudaria, tinha que lhe passar coragem e segurança – Você é forte, vai conseguir – disse pegando na mão dela, e acariciando a palma da mão delicada dela.

- Eu gostaria de saber pra onde foi toda a minha força e a minha coragem nessas horas – suspirou ela, apertando a mão dele, em busca de proteção.

- Pelo jeito você gostaria de muitas coisas – disse ele num tom ameno, que soava estranho aos ouvidos dele próprio – Você terá vários dias ainda, para se preparar, provavelmente demorara semanas até chegar lá, use esse tempo para pensar.

- Eu acho que necessitaria de anos.

- Não exagere – disse ele – Ele faz parte do seu passado, agora é apenas um rei do qual roubaremos algo.

- Eu sei, mas é que o passado não pode ser apagado, e dói lembrar a rejeição dele – disse ela, segurando as lagrimas – É duro ser rejeitada pelo próprio pai.

- Pelo menos você teve um – comentou ele.

- Será mesmo Sasuke? – disse ela, uma lagrima rolou – Você pelo menos sabe que ele te amou.

- É mais a pessoa que eu mais admirei foi culpada pela morte dele e da minha mãe – disse agora com raiva.

- Vamos mudar de assunto – falou bruscamente, vendo que aquilo iria machucar os dois.

- Fugir não vai resolver.

- Tão pouco tocar na ferida – respondeu ela, e depois o encarou, lembrando de algo que ele havia lhe dito a um tempo atrás – Você ainda pensa em vingança?

- Sim – respondeu simplesmente.

- Isso vai acabar com você – disse olhando-o nos olhos.

- E esse rancor que você guarda de seu pai também – disse ele a olhando também.

- Então faremos um pacto, não de piratas, mas de amigos, de sangue – disse ela, sabendo que seria difícil para os dois o que iria propor – Vamos seguir em frente deixando algo da nossa bagagem para trás, ela esta muito pesada.

- Como assim? – disse, não entendendo direito se ela estava falando metaforicamente.

- Eu abro mão do rancor que tenho pelo meu pai, e você da vingança contra Itachi – disse ela, agora determinada.

- Não é tão simples assim – disse ele irritado, soltou a mão dela, se levantou e andou em direção a uma das janelas.

- Eu sei, é por isso que vamos fazer isso juntos – disse ela para as costas dele – Você mesmo concordou que isso faz mal.

- Mas eu não posso simplesmente esquecer – disse ele com a voz firme e seca, ainda encarando o mar, que refletia a luz do sol na janela, estava lindo como sempre.

- Pode sim, era isso que seus pais iria querer – disse ela se aproximando e pondo a mão no ombro dele – Ele pediu para você não ser que nem o Itachi, realize o ultimo pedido dele, e prove que vocês são diferentes.

- Eu não posso – disse com a voz presa.

- Pode sim – disse ela o abraçando por trás e encostando a cabeça no ombro dele – Por favor, por mim, pelos seus pais, e acima de tudo por você.

- Sakura... – sussurrou, como se pedisse para ela parar de falar aquelas coisas tão dolorosas.

- Sasuke – sussurrou de volta bem perto do ouvido dele – Guardar esse sentimento é como tomar veneno e querer que o outro morra – disse suavemente e depois beijou-lhe a orelha carinhosamente – Vamos nos livrar desse mal juntos.

- Eu não acredito que eu vou ceder a essa chantagem emocional – disse ele com um suspiro e ela o abraçou mais forte, colocando o rosto na dobra entre o pescoço e ombro do jovem capitão.

- Vai sim, porque no fundo você ama essa sua amiga aqui – disse inocentemente, o outro sem perceber concordou mentalmente.

- Só se for no fundo do oceano – disse debochado, segurando as mãos que o abraçavam na altura da cintura.

- Seu mal – disse ela com a voz abafada, pelo pescoço dele, a respiração provocou cócegas nele.

- Sou mesmo.

- Temos que selar nosso trato – disse ela finalmente se soltando dele, que por pouco não protestou.

- O que você tem em mente? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ela não pode deixar de reparar que aquela cara era muito sexy.

- Só um pacto de sangue – disse ela simplesmente, pegando um punhal, e levando em direção ao punho, mas Sasuke se segurou.

- Que espécie de pacto de sangue você tem em mente? Porque isso esta mais pra uma tentativa de suicido – disse irritado, tirando o punhal da mão dela – Irritante.

- Vai ser só um cortinho de nada – choramingou ela.

- Sei, pequeno né? Só vai jorrar litros sangue – disse ele sarcástico – Obrigado, mas eu prefiro que esses litros estejam circulando pelas minhas veias.

- Só um furinho – pediu ela.

- Como você pretende fazer um furinho com um punhal?

- Ai, ta certo, se a donzela ai tem medo de faca, nos podemos furar com uma agulha – disse ela irônica, se soltando dele e indo em direção a sua maleta de onde tirou uma agulha.

Ela furou primeiramente o próprio dedo, e depois pediu que ele fizesse o mesmo, com a mesma agulha, ele olhou para Sakura e depois para a agulha, pensando se realmente devia levar aquela promessa, que nem ao menos sabia se iria conseguir cumprir, adiante. Em seguida pegou o objeto e furou de qualquer jeito, um dos dedos, Sakura pegou o dedo dele, e encostou com o que próprio que ela havia furado.

- Pronto – disse ela, colocando o dedo na boca para estancar o sangue – Lamba ele, saliva tem propriedades de cicatrização.

Ele olhou para a jovem que chupava o dedo como uma criancinha de dois anos faz, e não pode conter um pensamento pervertido, que ele logo depois tentou repelir. Enfiou o dedo na boca, se sentindo um idiota.

OoOoOOoOoOooOOoOoOo

Chouji descia com suas perninhas curtas os lances de escada, levando a comida até os prisioneiros, um pouco contrariado por ter que descer as escadas, mas não estava fazendo nada mesmo, então achou melhor não prolongar a discussão entre quem levaria. Sentiu-se agradecido que a luz estivesse acesa e assim sabia para onde estava indo.

Quando chegou o príncipe estava começando a acordar, o chefe do navio foi servindo a princesa enquanto isso, que parecia faminta e desnutrida, mas ele observou mentalmente que a maioria das princesas se pareciam assim, "os nobres deviam economizar na comida para poder comprar roupas para exibir", pensava.

- Finalmente, hein gordinho – disse o príncipe disse sem notar o perigo que sofria com suas palavras – Estava quase morto de fomo.

- Do que é que você me chamou? – perguntou em tom ameaçador.

- De gor...

A sentença foi interrompida pela bandeja com a comida do príncipe que foi arremessada em direção a este, com o impacto o nobre caiu de costas no chão, e o prato se partiu, fazendo com que ele se cortasse em um dos cacos.

- Irmão – gritou a princesa horrorizada, com o ataque repentino.

- Eu não sou gordo, eu tenho ossos largos – falou em tom alto, quase gritando– E espero que aprecie a comida frangote magricelo.

O chefe subiu as escadas, batendo fortemente os pés nos degraus de madeira, que tremiam com a força com que eram golpeados. O cozinheiro pensava seriamente em não contar que o príncipe havia sido machucado, e deixá-lo agoniando, por causa do arranha a noite inteira, aquele metido bem que merecia.

n/n: Er... então né gente, acho que nem adianta eu dar uma desculpa, vocês sabem que eu sou enrolada e que eu esqueço de postar aqui ^^´ Sem falar que a maioria acompanha pelo Orkut que já esta muito adiantado.

De qualquer forma eu vou fazer cinco perguntinhas básicas hoje:

De que serviu essa cena toda deles com os Lord se não mudou nada?

Porque eu insisto em escrever cenas KabutoxOrochi se nem eu nem vocês gostam?

Eu vou fazer a Ino ter um caso com o Lee ao invés de com o Kankuro?

A Sakura é emo? Aquele negocio de brincar de cortar os pulsos num pacto de sangue são fortes sintomas.

E que tipo de pirata é o Sasuke que leva uma mulher pro quarto e não faz nada?

E agora vou mandar um beijo estilo Gossip Girl, apesar de eu não acompanhar direito a serie, porque eu acho muito sexy: Xoxo...


	17. Ciumes e feras

Sakura jogava novamente cartas, dessa vez ela com Temari, contra Naruto e Kankuro, mulheres versus homens, e a mulherada estava ganhando facilmente, claro que isso não é muito difícil quando se joga com Naruto, que tem a concentração de esquilo e quando blefa só falta anunciar em letras luminosas acima de sua cabeça que esta blefando.

- Perderam de novo – disse Sakura que bebia uma dose de rum, enquanto via Temari recolher o dinheiro ganho – Querem desistir.

- Nunca – bradou Naruto virando uma grande garrafa de vinho goela abaixo, derramando grande parte na camiseta a manchando, porque ele estava bebendo algo com "baixo" teor alcoólico? Nem ele mesmo sabia, mas a quantidade que ele havia bebido já equivalia a uma duas garrafas de pinga, e por isso seu tom de voz era bastante alto o que irritava Temari – Desistir não esta no meu dicionário.

- Muito menos higiene, discrição e moderação – reclamou Temari – Será que dá pra parar de gritar?

- Você esta brava porque nessa rodada ira perder – disse ele fazendo bico, e pegando mais uma garrafa de vinho.

- Você não ganha nem sóbrio quem dirá bêbado – retrucou a loira enfezada.

O jogo continuou e Sakura e Temari permaneceram na liderança, os outros dois pedindo uma revanche que só resultava uma nova derrota, Sasuke observava junto a Shikamaru de longe os quatro jogarem cada vez mais exaltados.

- Problemáticas – murmurou Shikamaru sorvendo o resto do liquido de uma garrafa.

- Mas você gosta da problemática loira não é mesmo Nara? – perguntou Sasuke malicioso.

- Não tanto quanto você gosta da outra problemática Capitão problemático – retrucou observando as feições do outro se fecharem e ele lhe lançar um olhar fulminante prometendo vingança, talvez ele não devesse ter dito aquilo, mas agora que tinha começado iria até o fim.

- Deixe de asneiras Nara – cruzou os braços e olhou para a figura de cabelos rosa, que agora executava uma espécie de dança da vitória, sobre os gritos de Temari, e olhar desolado dos oponentes.

- Asneiras? Você se comporta diferente desde que ela chegou – observou o pirata.

- Diferente como?

- Desde quando você deixou de ser um cara tão serio e frio? Agora da pra notar mais facilmente a sua irritação...

- Me irritar não é algo relativamente difícil – interrompeu Sasuke.

- Mas fazer você perder o controle é – comentou – E você até deixou que um coelho fizesse parte da tripulação, mesmo depois dele quase decepar seu dedo – disse o Nara dando um leve risada preguiçosa – E que alias Sasuke, se tornou muito popular por aqui, o coelho estou dizendo.

- A preguiça tem lhe afetado o cérebro – disse sarcástico – Ou talvez de tanto olhar as nuvens tenha ficado com os neurônios atrofiados.

- Problemático – sussurrou Shikamaru – E qual é o lance de infância de vocês?

- Fomos criados praticamente juntos, embora ela fosse princesa,e nos apenas agregados sem família – disse ele lembranças passando como um flash – Ela nunca se deu bem com o pai, e assim como nos a sensação de estar presa.

- O espírito pirata se manifestou desde cedo em vocês – observiu Shikamaru, uma das maiores características dos piratas, é o constante desejo de liberdade, a maior de todas as ambições.

- Sim, então decidimos fugir – continuou narrando – Mas o pai dela acabou descobrindo e a trancando.

- Isso resume a historia de vocês, mas não responde o que eu gostaria de saber – pensou alto Shikamaru se perguntando internamente porque se metera num assunto tão problemático – Quais eram seus sentimentos para com ela? E quais são atualmente?

- Isso nem eu mesmo sei – respondeu Sasuke, depois de um longo tempo suspirando.

OoOoOOoOooOooooOoOO

- Kisame – chamou uma voz saindo de trás da poltrona.

- Sim chefe? – disse um homem de pele azulada.

- Esta viagem deles esta sendo muito fácil e monótona – disse a voz do chefe – Acho que poderíamos mandar uma de nossas criaturas fazer uma pequena visita a eles.

- Alguma preferência chefe? Tubarão gigante, lula, serpente marinha – perguntou o outro passando a língua nos dentes afiados.

- Deixo isso a seu critério – e o dispensou com um movimento de mão.

- Não seria mais inteligente deixar eles roubarem e depois roubarmos dele – perguntou a voz de um jovem alto que surgiu de um dos cantos escuros da sala.

- Eu havia pensado nisso, mas é melhor deixarmos isso como plano B, caso este falhe, não estou disposto a correr o risco, mantendo essas pragas vivas por mais algum tempo - respondeu, coçando o queixo, embora o outro não visse.

- Entendo, mesmo assim não acho que mandar um simples criatura resolvera o problema – disse o outro – Seria fácil de mais.

- E é por isso que existe o plano B – respondeu calmamente – Agora preciso de seus serviços, tem gente que anda falando de mais.

- Entendi.

oOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Em um quarto Gaara examinava os mapas para ter certeza que estavam todos na rota correta, e já ia traçando as próximas, queria acabar logo com isso, pos se demorasse muito socaria o Uchiha, ele não conseguia odiar Sakura por amar o outro capitão, mas odiar o rival já era outros quinhentos, não só conseguia como o fazia com o dobro de força que odiava estar amando.

Na opinião dele amar era uma merda, ele amava incondicionalmente a menina de cabelos rosa, e não importasse o que acontecesse não conseguia esquecê-la, esta por sua vez amava outro, que ela achava que só a via como amiga de infância, e já era muito, isso era o que ela achava, mas o ruivo já havia percebido que Sasuke que era o outro em questão a via com outros olhos, enfim uma grande confusão, amar só servia parar atrapalhar. Mesmo assim todos os momentos que passara como amante de Sakura, ou como amigo mesmo eram guardados com esmero no coração, gostava da sensação que os lábios dela lhe proporcionavam e até mesmo que olhar para ela trazia, sem duvida difícil de entender essa contradição.

Olhou para a porta, por onde passava o barulho da algazarra que estava no convés do navio, devido a proximidade entre os barcos, a festa cada dia era em um barco diferente onde grande parte se reunia, e hoje para a desgraça dele seu navio fora escolhido, soltou um pesado suspiro irritado, e voltou para os papeis.

oOoOOoOoOOoOoOoO

- Onde esta Gaara? – perguntou Sakura depois de finalmente pararem de jogar.

- No quarto dele adiantando as coisas – respondeu Kankuro, olhando desolado para seus bolsos vazios.

- Eu vou falar com ele – disse ela saindo em direção a porta que dava para o corredor onde se encontrava o quarto do capitão.

- Você já sabe o caminho não é mesmo? – perguntou Kankuro, ela acenou em concordância e entrou no corredor fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Kankuro é claro que ela sabe – disse Temari revirando os olhos, os dois sorriram maliciosos, pensando que a ultima coisa que Sakura faria seria falar com Gaara.

Sasuke observou irritado a cena, não havia gostado nem um pouco de ver a menina ir ver o ruivo, ainda mais no quarto dele, mas não podia fazer nada, não tinha como impedi-la, mesmo que tentasse agora já era tarde de mais. Socou a mesa em que estava apoiado e sentiu as fardas da madeira entrarem em seus dedos, e segurou um gemido de dor.

Olhou para a mão machucada enquanto tirava as farpas, saia um pouco de sangue fazendo-o lembrar de momentos antes quando fizera o pacto com a menina, reviveu as cenas enquanto apertava a mão machucado com força a dor era incomoda, os buracos feito pelas lascas ardiam, então lembrou-se sobre o que a medica falou da saliva era cicatrizante, levou a mão na boca como se a beijasse, talvez quando as mãos, ou no caso dele criadas, falassem que um beijinho e sara não fosse mentira.

OoOooOooOoOoOOoOoOo

Assim que Sakura entrou no quarto deu com as costas tensas do ruivo, pelo jeito ele andava trabalhando muito, então ela chegou a conclusão que deveria ajuda-lo. Pé ante pé ela foi se aproximando dele, até que tivesse os ombros dela ao alcance de suas mãos, começou a massageá-lo, fazendo-o se assustar, e se sobressaltar levemente, embora ele tivesse disfarçado ao notar ela.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou direto, enquanto apreciava o carinho que recebia.

- Conversar com você, ver como você estava – respondeu com descaso.

Ela continuou com os movimentos delicados na costa dele, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro de prazer e jogar a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados, ela sorriu ao ver que ele estava gostando, colocou mais força para desfazer os chamados "nos", que as pessoas tinham quando estavam muito tensas.

- Vem, deita na cama pra eu fazer isso direito – disse ela puxando-o e fazendo se levantar e jogando de barriga na cama.

- Como é delicada – resmungou com o rosto esmagado contra o colchão, sentiu ela subir em cima de si e então começar a fazer movimentos circulares em suas costas.

- Se importa de tirar a camisa? – perguntou ignorando a provocação.

- Como se você nunca tivesse me visto sem camisa – respondeu revirando os olhos, e desabotoando a camisa – Você já me viu sem nada Sakura, e eu também vi você – disse ele sorrindo malicioso.

- Tira logo então essa camisa para eu continuar, você esta muito tenso – disse olhando para cima, ela havia corado, um pouco, mas corado, também às vezes ele era direto de mais.

Ela continuou a fazer os movimentos circulares por algum tempo, e depois aplicou mais uma serie de técnicas aprendidas com Tsundade, e o resultado foi um ruivo bem mais bem relaxado e sem nenhum cansaço aparente.

- Terminei – anunciou, e ela sentiu o ruivo virar de forma que ela ficou apoiada na bacia dele, no colo, bem pouco sem graça perguntou – Melhor?

- Sim, mas pode ficar melhor ainda - disse e levantou-se um pouco, pegando-a por trás da nuca e trazendo-a para perto de seus lábios selando um beijo, que não durou eternidades, mas fora quente, fora apenas para ele matar a saudade.

- Que espécie de tempo é esse que estamos dando? – perguntou a Haruno ofegante com as mãos na cintura, admitiu para si mesma que o seu ex sabia como deixar uma mulher sem fôlego.

- Da espécie que consigo suportar tão perto de você – respondeu voltando a se deitar.

- Assim não conseguira me esquecer – advertiu ela, saindo de cima dele e indo em direção a porta.

- Quem disse que eu quero te esquecer? – retrucou acompanhando-a com o olhar, quando chegou na porta ela virou-se para ele e mandou um beijo, sem responder ele ou notar o quanto a roupa dela estava amassada.

OoOooOoOOoOoOoOoooOoOo

Sasuke sentiu a raiva dentro de si fluir quando a viu voltar, com a roupa toda amassada, e a boca vermelha como se tivesse acabado de sair de um beijo, o que de fato acontecera, ela parecia meio ofegante e a respiração estava notavelmente acelerada.

Dessa vez ela não socou nada, simplesmente chutou o pesado pedaço viga que vazia as vezes de pé de mesa, sentiu quase instantaneamente o dedo latejar, e soltou baixinho um palavrão, xingando a mãe arvore do pedaço de madeira. Era melhor voltar para seu navio onde poderia descontar a raiva em algo que não lhe machucasse.

Ele estava passando de um barco para o outro atravez das cordas, já que elas lhe ofereciam mais segurança do que as tabuas. Sakura sem que ele percebesse vinha a traz, não porque estava seguindo-o e sim porque achava melhor voltar para o barco antes que entrasse na "onda" e bebesse tanto que não conseguiria cuidar dos que estivessem de ressaca no outro dia.

O capitão pousou os pés no outro barco com um baque seco e deu de cara com uma jovem, esta não parecia ser da tripulação de Temari, já que geralmente elas tinham um ar de força, de feministas, e algumas até de agressividade, o que tornava um aperitivo para aqueles que se consideravam corajosos já que era um desafio, e também porque em geral eram muito bonitas, no entanto aquela tinha um ar de vulgaridade e de uma mulher da vida qualquer, com essa percepção ele concluiu que ela deveria ter vindo no barco de Kankuro.

- Ola capitão – disse lentamente tentando impor o maximo de sensualidade que conseguia.

- Olá e até logo – disse ele tentando passar pela jovem.

- Pra que a pressa? – perguntou ela se aproximando mais, e ele pode perceber que ela não era tão jovem assim e que usava muita maquiagem para disfarçar.

- Tenho mais o que fazer, como descansar para comandar amanhã o meu navio – disse desviando-se dela e tentando passar novamente, sem sucesso, ela se aproximou ainda mais e passando a mão pelo peitoral bem trabalhado e definido sentindo os músculos firmes.

- Sempre tão direto, frio, responsável, másculo e... gostoso – ela sussurrou a ultima palavra perto do ouvido dele e continuou a passar a mão pelo peito dele.

- E ocupado – ele segurou a mão dela, fazendo-a parar de acariciá-lo.

- Ora vamos, você precisa se divertir – disse soltando a mão do aperto dele, e ajeitando o apertado espartilho, levantando ainda mais os peitos.

- Se eu quisesse, arranjaria diversão bem melhor do que você - disse se aproximando dela e sussurrando no ouvido dela fazendo-a bufar de raiva.

Nesse momento Sakura pousou os pés no navio e viu os dois juntos, a cena vista da perspectiva a qual ela estava dava não das melhores impressões, parecia estar rolando algo. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos com força e irritação, tentando reprimir a raiva e não demonstrá-la na frente deles, "idiota", xingou mentalmente.

Com o baque os dois se viraram ara ver o recém chegado, o capitão arregalou os olhos, e olhou para a jovem que acabar de chegar e depois de canto de olho para a cortesã, que se empertigou e olhou desafiando a outra. Esta percebeu os olhares do jovem e tirou conclusões precipitadas.

A raiva começou a fluir, mas ela se segurou, iria mostrar que era superior a aquela mulherzinha vulgar com que ele estava, continuou andando o mais normal que conseguiu, passando entre os dois, pegou uma das cordas que estavam ali para que pudesse se fazer a travessia e se balançou como os piratas fazem para invadir os outros barcos, pousando do outro lado com a sutileza de um gato.

Ele assistiu ela fazer a travessia, a seus olhos parecendo mais sóbria do que realmente estava, virou-se de costas para a que havia permanecido sem dar qualquer explicação ou aviso, e imitou o que a Haruno fez, sem saber o porquê da pressa de alcançá-la ou da irritação e ódio em relação à aquela maldita piranha.

Chegou a tempo de vê-la passar pela porta de madeira que dava para o corredor dos quartos, e a imagem dela indo para o quarto do Sabuko lhe veio a mente, e isso aumentou a sua irritação, na verdade o que realmente sentiu foi ódio, mas ele não admitiria isso porque seria o mesmo que admitir outras duas coisas, que ruivo era um forte oponente, já que ninguém odeia o fraco, e que sentia alguma coisa pela menina de melenas rosadas, acordou de suas divagações com o estrondo da porta se batendo, ela fechara com muita força, "Se quebrasse, essa irritante, teria que pagar", pensou com o humor piorando a cada segundo.

Ele entrou no próprio quarto e viu que ela estava no pequeno cômodo dela, mas que a porta estava apenas encostada, então tentou puxar assunto, já que ele queria que ela soubesse que havia sido um mal entendido a cena dele com a cortesã, mas não sabia como tocar no assunto, logo ele que sempre era direto, dessa vez não consegui ir logo ao ponto em questão, era além de constrangedor, sem explicação, não a situação, mas o porquê ele querer esclarecer, ela não era nada dele para ele lhe dar explicações e não sabia tampouco se ela queria que o fizesse.

- E então quanto você arrecadou no jogo? – tentou, ela demorou um pouco para perceber que era com ela.

- Uma quantia considerável – respondeu seca.

- Porque pararam?

- Porque o Naruto logo estaria devendo as calças – respondeu seca de novo.

- Bem típico do dobe – disse tentando manter o dialogo, ela parecia estar brava com algo, "será que ela brigou com aquele ruivo viado?" pensou mais animado com esse pensamento esqueceu-se que queria se esclarecer – Então como foi a conversa com o Lord?

Sakura parou o que estava fazendo dentro do quarto, primeiro estranhou a pergunta, sentiu-se confusa sobre o súbito interesse dele em relação a Gaara, em seguida resolveu que isso era o de menos e que tinha a chance agora de se vingar.

- Ora você sabe... – disse ela com a voz não mais seca, e sim doce, ela abriu a porta do quarto e se apoio no batente e sorriu marota.

- O que eu sei? – disse ele irritado, algo lhe dizia que ela não havia brigado com o ruivo.

- Prefiro na comentar – disse com a voz cheia de malicia assim como o sorriso.

Ela entrou novamente no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, e deixando um Uchiha pasmo no outro quarto, ela teve que abafar as risadas que tentava conter a todo custo, a expressão do capitã fora impagavel, ela sabia que ele com certeza tiraria suas conclusões levando em consideração a malicia que ela colocara na fala.

Sasuke, estava possesso sua idéia de que eles brigaram se demonstrara totalmente errada, mas se não era isso porque ela havia ficado brava então? Fez uma retrospectiva nos fatos e lembrou-se da cena dele com a cortesão, mas não achou motivos para ela ficar brava, embora ela lhe parecera irritada, motivo pelo qual a seguiu tão apressadamente, achava que alguma coisa teria ocorrido, "será que o motivo sou eu com a outra? Mas por quê?" perguntou, sem enxergar a verdade, ele poderia ser um gênio pirata, mas o amor era um campo desconhecido para ele.

OoOooOoOooOooOoOoooOo

O vento estava favorável aos marinheiros que estavam satisfeitos com a viagem tranqüila que estavam tendo, mas Sakura sentia-se inquieta, algo a incomodava e ela não sabia o que, Koi em seus braços também estava agitado, ficava cheirando o ar toda a hora, como se pudesse sentir o cheiro de problemas.

Dizem que os animais sentem quando algo vai acontecer, e talvez seja verdade, porque a medida que iam circulando um banco de areia, tomando cuidado para não bater ele ia ficando mais inquieto, e nervoso, arranhava freneticamente os braços de Sakura que não se manifestou já que também estava ficando mais nervosa.

- Olha a Ilha de Belumi – comentou Naruto apontando para uma faixa de terra próxima, eles não iriam parar lá, aproveitariam os ventos bom para seguir viagem direto.

Koi então mordeu dolorosamente o braço de sua dona que o soltou e que finalmente respondeu com um grito de dor, que logo foi substituído por um de horror. Ela e todos os tripulantes das embarcações que seguiam juntas viagem, olharam com os olhos arregalados a criatura que emergia da areia branca que formava o banco, era enorme e possuía a aparência de um enorme caranguejo, só que um par de pinças a mais e a couraça de um verde intenso contrastando com o laranja das poderosas garras, que ele fechou com um estalar horrível, as quatro ao mesmo tempo, como grandes tesouras.

- Minha madre Teresa de Compostódia – exclamou com sotaque espanhol um dos marinheiros, que observava o monstro começar a se movimentar de lado.

- Preparassem marujos para contra atacar – berrou Sasuke, finalmente saindo do transe, e os outros capitães fizeram o mesmo, atendendo as ordens, os piratas prepararam as pistolas e espadas, assim como arpões e outras armas – E que cortes esteja conosco – murmurou enquanto observava a fera se preparar para uma investida.

A fera avançou com duas de suas quatro garras, pegando por pouco o navio, foi então que perceberam que ele não tinha olhos, pelo menos não aparentemente, e isso era uma vantagem, ele tentou mais uma vez, dessa vez tentando golpear por cima e uma das velas do navio de Kankuro se rasgaram e ficaram presas a pata da criatura.

Uma salva de arpões foram atiradas dos barcos e acertaram a carapaça do animal, se é que era isso que aquilo era, e ricochetearam no ar sem causar nenhum dano ao receptor delas, a criatura nem ao menos soltou algum gemido de descontentamento, ele simplesmente não havia sentido nada.

Os piratas, começaram a ficar com medo, mas os capitães conseguiram manter a ordem e ordenaram que armasse os canhões, logo podia-se ouvir o som das pesadas armas serem arrastadas, e carregadas por enormes bolas pretas e pólvora, ao sinal dos chefes acenderam os pavios, e pode-se ouvir vários sons iguais como um coral, que era a mistura de assobio com crepitar, quando este cessou instantaneamente se ouviram os sons das explosões dos canhões, atirando os projeteis no monstro com velocidade.

As bolas de canhão tiveram o mesmo efeito dos arpões, a couraça era resistente e protegia o monstro de qualquer dano. O monstro voltou a afundar na areia, e se aproximou por baixo da areia os navios, ele saltou por detrás das embarcações provocando ondas que fizeram os navios irem em direções diferentes, a criatura passou rápido nadando de lado pelos navios, pelo visto a intenção dela era apenas separá-los, que era o modo como muitos predadores marinhos agiam, separavam o cardume, e atacavam.

Os conveses ficaram molhados dificultando o equilíbrio dos piratas, que caiam como bêbados, não conseguindo ficar em pé. Todos encaravam horrorizados a criatura sem olhos, expelir água no mar através de sua enorme e grotesca boa, que ficava escondida sobe a carapaça que abriu como uma comporta quando ela jogava jatos de água. Enormes ondas se formaram, balançando os barcos de um lado para o outro, como banheiras de madeira em alto mar, a mercê do oceano e suas vontades.

Sakura sentiu o gosto azedo de bile invadir-lhes a boca, quando um cheiro fétido lhe alcançou as narinas e o monstro cuspiu uma carcaça de baleia, e não apenas ela contraiu o rosto de nojo ao ver os restos flutuarem nas águas turvas, a carne toda dilacerada envolvendo os ossos como um saco, estava meio digerida pelos sucos gástricos e decomposta, estava tão podre que chegavam a pensar que nem os carniceiros iriam querer provar, daquilo que um dia deveria ter sido uma baleia grande e majestosa.

Tentaram mais uma vez atirar na besta marinha, mas as bolas novamente ricochetearem como se fossem de borracha, ou algo do gênero, não sofrendo nenhum dano aparente, ou demonstrando alguma coisa, como irritação ou incomodo, pelos projeteis que chocavam com força em seu casco. Os capitães se entreolharam buscando na cara um do outro uma solução, sem encontrar.

Os outros marujos, menos inabaláveis, estavam agitados com o perigo eminente, fazendo a coragem que tinha evaporar, e pensavam em maneiras de salvar a própria pele, fugindo como era a maneira pirata, mas no meio do mar, cercados por um ser daqueles não havia para onde fugir.

- Essa coisa tem que ter algum ponto fraco – resmungou o Uchiha encarnado o bicho, que se locomovia desajeitado, levantando as quatro pinças ao mesmo tempo.

- Temos que dar um jeito de penetrar nessa carapaça – gritou Temari para ser ouvida, fazendo-o revirar os olhos, as pessoas tendiam a dizer o obvio nas horas de desespero.

OoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

O jovem príncipe senti-se jogado para trás com força e suas costelas baterem dolorosamente nas grades da cela, antes de desabar no chão úmido do "porão" do navio, de forma dolente, amaldiçoou vezes e mais vezes os seus raptores, aqueles piratas sujos, desonestos que o haviam trancado ali, se bem que a família do jovem era um pouco desonesta, por assim dizer para não xingá-los logo de corruptos, e ele estava bem sujo, mas ele não se prendeu a tal detalhe e continua a praguejar especialmente contra certo ruivo.

Ali, onde se encontravam, a iluminação era fraca e ainda tonto pelo golpe das barras contra tuas costas, só conseguiu identificar alguns vultos de panos e objetos espalhados pelo chão, e o de sua irmã encolhida em um canto da cela, agarrada aos canos, tentando não ser jogada, como fora o irmão, de um lado para o outro, ela tremia de medo e as mãos delicadas estavam vermelhas de tanto que apertava as barras, mas isto não conseguia ver.

Ayumih se apoiou nas mãos e nos joelhos ficando de quatro para manter o equilíbrio, e engatinhando tentou ir na direção de Ino, andou poucos centímetros antes que um movimento brusco o joga-se de queixo no chão. Sentiu um fiapo de sangue sair e se assustou, passou a mão no queixo e aliviado constatou que fora apenas um pequeno corte, não profundo.

Tentando conter o pavor continuou andando naquela posição, não sabia o que estava acontecendo no andar de cima, mas suspeitava que não era algo normal ou bom, e aquilo estava congelando seus sentidos, estava quase entrando em pânico, e os barulhos que ouvia vindo da proa do navio estava contribuindo para que piorasse.

- Meu irmão – ouviu a voz fraca e baixa de Ino murmurar, chamando-lhe.

Aquilo lhe deu alguma força, para continuar e assim que chegou perto dela a abraçou ternamente, sentindo as lagrimas molharem suas precárias roupas e ela soluçar, estava com muito medo.

- Nos vamos morrer – ela sussurrou com a voz abafada pelo choro.

- Não, nos não vamos – respondeu o jovem Yamanaka sem muita convicção.

OoOoOOoOOooOoOoO

Agarrada a amurada a Haruno se obrigava a olhar aquela criatura repugnante ao em vez da carcaça regurgitada que flutuava, procurando naquela criatura horrenda alguma fraqueza. O bicho por sua vez abriu novamente abriu novamente a boca, fazendo-os imaginar o que sairia dali dessa vez, a resposta sendo respondida em seguida quando ele jogou areia e água misturada, com vários restos de navios e ossos. E então a jovem teve por um momento, um vislumbre, acima da nojenta bocarra que vomitava os mais variados restos, como se o bicho fosse um deposito, ela viu sete olhos, espremidos uns contra os outros, no meio de uma pele macilenta e desprotegida.

- Achei o ponto fraco – gritou ela chamando a atenção para si, e apontando para a parte do animal que se abrira para revelar aquele rasgo que era o calote da fera.

- Entendi – disse Shikamaru primeiramente, arregalando os olhos – Esperem que ele abram a boca e mirem onde a Sakura apontou.

Os capitães depois de um tempo entenderam, e ordenaram que seus canhões fossem apontados para o loca, agora era esperar que o bicho abrisse novamente a "comporta" e rezassem para que o movimento incessante das águas não os impedisse de acertar o alvo.

OoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Orochimaro olhou para a sua cama, os lençóis estavam bagunçados, mas não se encontrava mais ninguém na cama além dele, melhor assim, ele odiava dormir com alguém do lado, alguém que não fosse sua preciosa cobra Manda, ela tinha escamas escuras, quase negras, só que para um tom mais arroxeado, era uma espécie muito rara que ele próprio criara, a única viva de sua espécie, já que as outras morreram poucos dias depois de terem saído dos ovos em seu laboratório, ou talvez a própria Manda os tivesse matado, e isso era mais motivos para que ele amasse a cobra. O réptil dormia enrolado nele, como uma proteção, e ele não se incomodava com a pele viscosa e fria do bicho.

- Orochimaru, as embarcações da expedição do Uchiha e companhia foi atacada por uma fera de extrema periculosidade – disse Kabuto adentrando o aposento, e lançando um olhar faminto para o peitoral exposto de seu mestre.

- Ora parece-me que alguém vai se livrar desse incomodo por nos – disse Orochimaru – Finalmente a Akatisu me foi útil.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Quando o bicho voltou a regurgitar, os canhões já estavam preparados e atirando visando a pequena abertura que havia, foram vários os tiros disparados, mas nenhum conseguiu acertar o alvo, rapidamente os canhões foram recarregados, mas a fera já havia se fechado novamente.

A fera se escondeu na areia, sem motivo aparente, deixando-os apreensivos e quando voltou para superfície jogou uma quantia considerável de areia neles, fazendo os barcos afundaram, um pouco devido ao peso, os capitães logo ordenaram a aqueles que não estavam nos canhões que pegassem baldes, e começassem a tirar a areia dos navios.

Logo mais se viu vários marinheiros correndo com baldes na mão, tentando tirar a areia, e diminuir o peso nos barco, os marujos mais fortes, saíram de perto dos canhões e deixavam nas mãos dos mais fracos, que não conseguiriam carregar tanto peso. Enquanto isso o capitão ordenavam para os que ficaram nos betilhos que atirassem quando a fera voltasse a se abrir, o que não demorou a acontecer.

Mais uma vez as bolas não chegaram ao alvo, os chefes já começavam a ficar nervosos vendo as esperanças se esvaírem. A mente de Sakura maquinava, assim como a de Sasuke e dos outros, ela estava perto de encontrar a solução, mas toda vez que achava que iria concluir o raciocínio ele escapava, precisava se concentrar.

- Arg, esse bicho vai ver só, quando o Lord der um jeito nele vou fazer questão de servi-lo flambado em pratos de prata – gritou irritado o cozinheiro de Gaara jogando mais um balde de areia no mar.

Sakura ao ouvir isso teve inspiração, e começou a raciocinar chegando a um plano, mas ela não tinha certeza se daria certo. Quem a olhasse perceberia o estranho brilho em seu olhar, mas todos estavam ocupados olhando para a besta gigante que balançava suas garras amedrontadoras.

- O que você esta tramando problemática? – disse Shikamaru, talvez nem todos estivessem encarando o perigo eminente.

- Tenho uma idéia, mas não sei se dará certo – confidenciou ela, e recebendo um olhar encorajador dele lhe explicou o que tinha imaginado.

- Vejo apenas algumas falhas em seu plano, mas já sei como corrigi-las – disse ele, em tom não tão preguiçoso como o de costume – Avise ao capitão que temos um plano e que ele e os outros cessem fogo, eu ajeitarei tudo e depois te explico o que fará.

A menina assentiu e saiu em direção a Sasuke, enquanto o Nara cuidava dos preparativos. Ela chegou perto de seu capitão que se encontrava mais a frente, e fez força para que sua voz se sobrepusesse ao barulho do oceano e do estalar das quatro pinças do caranguejo, ou o que quer que fosse aquilo.

- Sasuke eu e o Shikamaru temos um plano, mas precisamos que cessem fogo – ele a encarou desconfiado.

- É melhor que de certo – disse ele com um suspiro, a menina virou-se e correu auxiliar o outro pirata, murmurando um rápido obrigado – Ei Sabuko – chamou e quando teve a atenção deste continuou – Não atire.

- Ficou maluco Uchiha – gritou o outro.

- A Sakura que pediu, ela e o Nara tem um plano – respondeu irritado, a simples menção do nome da jovem fez o Lord se convencer, este não duvidava da capacidade dela.

Quando se abriu de novo, apenas dois tiros de canhão foram ouvidos, um seguido pouco tempo depois de outro, e um não era uma bola de canhão, e sim um barril cheio de álcool. O barril subiu fazendo um arco e quando estava acima do bicho, a bola o acertou, derramando todo o liquido para dentro da besta, a primeira parte estava completa.

A Haruno colocou a segunda em pratica então, ateou fogo em uma ponta de um dos arpões, e segurando pela ponta que não estava em chamas, atirou com precisão na direção do bicho, o fogo chegou no álcool, e se espalhou por todo bicho, que logo estava em chama.

- Agora podem atirar – berrou ela.

- Atirem – bradaram os capitães então e bolas foram lançadas acertando impiedosamente o bicho.

A carcaça com o calor, já não era tão resistente e cedeu as investidas bárbaras, se despedaçando assim como o bicho, que espirrou uma gosma laranja e mal-cheirosa, e logo se dissolveu no mar. O bicho foi se desequilibrando e tombou para trás, morto, levantando areia. Alguns segundos de tensão se sucederam, e todos prenderam a respiração, esperando para ver se a coisa levantava, mas ela não levantou.

Os gritos de alegria dos barcos, se unirem em um coro desafinado, e agora felizes todos se abraçavam orgulhosos da façanha, e felizes por estarem inteiros. Nem o mal-cheiro alterou a estado de espírito em que se encontravam: felizes e mais ainda: aliviados.

Sakura abraçara o Nara assim que ficou certo a morte do bicho, afinal sem a ajuda dele, ela não conseguiria arrumar o plano, e ele não teria dado certo, logo depois correu e deu um abraço em Naruto que gritava mais do que todos, com exceção talvez de Lee, que falava aos berros algo sobre o fogo da juventude vencer outra vez, seguiu-se então infinitos abraços e comprimentos dos piratas a bordo do "Olhos rubros". Como os navios estavam separados por vários metros, ela apenas acenou para Kankuro, discutiu via a berros com Temari, que comentou algo sobre ela saber que por detrás da testa enorme da Haruno existir algo funcionando, e mandou um beijo discreto para Gaara que fingiu pega-lo no ar e guardar no bolso traseiro.

- Belo trabalho Nara – cumprimentou o capitão – E você também Sakura – reconheceu o feito da garota.

- Ora capitão nada que um nível elevado de inteligência como o meu não dê jeito – brincou Sakura, se jogando nos braços dele e abraçando-o como havia feito com o Naruto.

Shikamaru se fosse em outros tempos estranharia que o Uchiha não rejeitasse o abraço e a empurrasse e ainda mais perturbador correspondesse, mas agora depois de observar nos tempos de folga em relação a olhar as nuvens, os sentimentos do capitão em relação a Haruno, não se espantou com tal cena, mas os outros a bordo do o fariam, se não estivessem ocupados demais fazendo um tremendo escândalo.

- Acho que isso merece uma comemoração, não? – berrou Naruto se balançando em uma corda dos mastro, sendo respondido positivamente com urros de felicidade.

- Isso terá que ficar para mais tarde dobe, primeiro o navio precisa de reparos então teremos que aportar – repreendeu Sasuke, os outros capitães já haviam combinado, já que todos estavam meio avariados, uma salva de "as" indicando desapontamento pode ser ouvida, mas depois de um olhar do capitão, ninguém mais resolveu contestar, exceto Naruto.

- Você é um estraga prazeres teme – disse fazendo bico, e se soltando da corda caindo de bunda no chão, com certeza Naruto era o pirata numero um de trapalhadas no mundo.

- Deixe de ser infantil – se dignou a falar o Uchiha antes de lhe dar as costas.

- Não fique emburrado Narutinho da mamãe – brincou Sakura apertando as bochechas fofas do Uzumaki, ela não resistia a carinha de criança dele – Papai tem razão dessa vez, o barco esta precisando de reparos.

- Sai pra lá Sakura, aquele Teme não é meu pai – respondeu ainda mais emburrado, e depois de cinco minutos pensando no que ela havia dito, ele notou algo que ele achou absurdo – Sakura.

- O que foi? – perguntou confusa, ela já estava deixando a companhia dele para ir pegar o coelho que ela avistou atrás de varias caixas.

- Você disse que o teme era o meu pai certo?

- Sim Naruto, mas eu estava brincando, você não acreditou que ele era mesmo o seu pai acreditou? – perguntou confusa, era bem capaz do amigo ter acreditado do jeito que era – Isso é impossível, vocês tem a mesma idade e...

- Não é isso Sakura – interrompeu – É que se o você disse que é minha mãe e que o teme é meu pai isso significa que... – ela arregalou os olhos e ele não precisou terminar, ou melhor ela não deixou.

- Eu disse da mamãe, e não que sou a sua mamãe – respondeu, pensando rápido – Nem vem que a culpa por ter te parido não é minha.

- Poxa Sakura, agora magoou – disse ele, referindo-se a palavra culpa.

- Ei vocês dois, eu disse que agora não era hora de comemorar – gritou o capitão muito irritado e a discussão teve de ser adiada já que eles não gostariam de enfrentar outra fera.

A Haruno correu, ou pelo menos era o que pretendia, já que uma bola de pêlo interceptou seu caminho e a derrubou com tudo no chão, ela foi escorregando até que trombou com alguém, ela nem ao menos teve tempo de pedir que ele saísse da frente, fora tudo rápido de mais.

- Mais tinha que ser a feiosa mesmo – disse uma voz sarcástica, ela ergueu os olhos e deu de cara com o sorriso falso de Sai.

- Desculpa não achei que ia te derrubar, que eu saiba fantasmas atravessam as coisas – respondeu, com a voz também carregada de sarcasmo.

- Sempre de bom-humor não? – disse mantendo o sorriso falso ainda no rosto, embora por dentro gritasse "feiosa metida de corpão".

- Ei, que machucado é esse? – ela ia lhe responder, mas notou o sangue nas mãos dele, e resolveu deixar a rixa para outra hora.

- Não é nada – respondeu escondendo rapidamente a mão.

- É sim – e puxou a mão dele, onde observou um rasgo de vários centímetros, que começava na palma da mão e ia terminar dando quase à volta na munheca, perguntou-se internamente como ele havia conseguido aquela proeza – Nada? Esse furo quase atravessa sua mão, fico surpresa de não ter rompido algum ligamento ou veia – disse observando mais atentamente, vendo que ele conseguia mexer a mão apesar de doer – Chouji – chamou então o cozinheiro que passava por ali – Pega a minha maleta? Deixei ela na cozinha.

O Akimichi concordou, assentindo, e enquanto esperava ele trazer a maleta, ela passou a examinar mais atentamente o corte feito. O cartógrafo por sua vez, sentia-se incomodado com o toque da menina, com os cuidados dela, nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, e ainda não havia decidido se gostava daquilo.

- Aqui esta – disse o cozinheiro trazendo o que lhe fora pedido.

- Obrigado – disse ela sorrindo gentilmente e ele se retirou.

Ela então passou a cuidar do ferimento de Sai, primeiramente o limpando e desinfetando a área, embora ela tivesse pensado que seria difícil levando em consideração que ele em si era um verme, depois passando algo para cicatrização, e em seguida costurando a mãe dele delicadamente, com pontos bem pequenos.

- Pronto – disse ela se levantando levando consigo a maleta – E não precisa agradecer, precisamos de sua mão boa, para que desenho os mapas que nos guiam – ela odiava admitir, mas ele era bom no que fazia, e então se retirou deixando-o olhando para a mão, num turbilhão confuso de sensações sem descobrir se gostava ou não daquilo.

Sakura depois de deixar Sai, pegou o coelho e foi a procura do capitão perguntar o que deveria fazer, não demorou muito para achá-lo, devido aos gritos que ele dava ao dar ordens ou quando xingava alguém. Chegou em silencio perto dele pensando em assustá-lo, mas ele virou-se repentinamente para ela, e quem acabou saindo assustada foi a menina de melenas rosas.

- Sakura, preciso que cuide de alguns feridos – disse andando e fazendo sinal para que o seguisse, em direção a um grupo de feridos.

- Esta bem – disse com um suspiro, aquela confusão havia-a cansado.

- Depois que terminar pode descansar, a festa só será amanhã quando aportarmos na ilha, creio que estão todos exaustos de mais com a batalha – comentou o Uchiha, e com um aceno se retirou.

- E então Dick, o que vamos amputar hoje? – perguntou divertida ao virar-se e dar de cara com o seu paciente mais regular.

OoOooOoOooOoOoO

- CAROLYNE – um urro de dor preencheu a caverna em que estavam escondidos.

- Deixe de berrar Kisame, quer atrair a atenção de alguém? – perguntou um jovem de cabelos pretos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo e frouxo, ele olhava irritado para o companheiro azul.

- Itachi seu insensível, eles acabaram de matar minha querida Carolyne – disse Kisame, esquecendo-se de súbito com quem falava – E além disso estamos numa caverna no meio do mar cercado por monstros marinhos, não tem como alguém estar passando por aqui.

Kisame era filho de um tritão com uma humana, por isso andava em terra e água e dominava varias criaturas marinhas. Seu pai era o líder dos tritões mais temidos, já que haviam varias espécies, a de Kisanei pai do azulado, era um espécie de homem tubarão, em geral os tritões eram espécies de lagartos ou peixes, tinha presas tão afiadas quanto e brânquias, eles reinavam um bom território no mundo emerso, pelas águas onde habitavam imensas variedades de criaturas marinhas.

- Você disse que também não tinha como matar aquele seu caranguejo gigante – a voz fria fazia a caverna úmida e gelada parecer aconchegante.

- Insensível, para mim é como se morresse alguém da família – disse mas o outro o olhou frio impassível, mentalmente Kisame se socou afinal ele estava falando com alguém que era responsável pela morte dos próprios pais.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/N: Desculpa, de novo, é que eu esqueço de postar aqui. Mas sempre que vejo comentário novo fico com peso na consciência e isso me apressa pra postar. Como eu já disse isso esta muito adiantado no Orkut, então a questão aqui é lembrar mesmo ^^. Vou tentar ser mais depressa, e nesse capitulo eu coloquei bastante pra compensar.


	18. Preparativos

Eles tiveram que fazer uma parada de emergência na Ilha de Belumi, os navios estavam meio avariados e por isso contornar o banco de areia foi um pouco mais difícil do que seria normalmente, até consideraram usar o banco como uma ilhota, e mandar algumas equipes para trazer os materiais até lá, mas desconsideraram já que a carcaça começava a cheirar mal tornando insuportável de se ficar lá.

Agora todos os piratas estavam ocupados em reparar as naus, até mesmo os capitães colocaram a mão na massa. Exceto duas pessoas e um coelho não trabalhavam, pelo menos não naquele sentido. Sakura estava cuidando de Temari que se machucara, quando a besta atacou, ela foi lançada em direção as varias caixas, em determinado momento, estas se quebraram com o peso dela, somados a de seu leque que estava em suas costas, e a machucaram perfurando alguns pontos da carne, ela tivera sorte que o leque protegera suas costas.

- Até que não foi tão ruim assim, se machucar – comentou a loira.

- Que horror Temari – respondeu a outra, enquanto fazia um curativo no braço ferido, Koi ao seu lado brincava em sua maleta se enrolando-se nas bandagens.

- Mas é verdade, agora em vez de trabalharmos podemos ficar aqui, enquanto você enrola pra me curar, observando a paisagem – disse ela abrindo os braços indicando os piratas sem camisa, a rosada irritou-se ao ver que teria que refazer seu trabalho já que Temari acabou com seu curativo.

- Sei, você quer dizer observar o Shikamaru, você não tirou os olhos dele amiga – comentou a Haruno, refazendo o curativo – Nem pra tentar ser discreta, hein Tema?

- Eu não estava olhando ele – disse ela, as bochechas já coradas pelo sol disfarçaram o rubro de vergonha – Pelo menos não só ele, acontece que ele tem braços bonitos.

Sakura riu do comentário da amiga, e virou os olhos para o Nara, de fato ele tinha belos braços que estavam expostos, ele havia dobrado as mangas da camiseta até a altura do ombro, depois de um rápida olhada ela passou os olhos pela praia, podia-se ver vários homens sem camisa devido ao calor que fazia. Entre eles Naruto, que ela também tinha que admitir tinha um físico bonito, alias muito bonito e trabalhado, Kiba que não era nada mal, e outros, como Sai que estava com uma blusa que aparecia a barriga trabalhada, mas na opinião de Sakura era muito magrelo e a cintura muito fina.

Mas o que a maioria das mulheres olhava, pelo menos as piratas e cortesãs que não estavam agarradas a algum pirata, era Sasuke, ele havia acabado de tirar a camiseta revelando a pele bem sem muitas marcas, fora algumas cicatrizes, e um físico muito bem trabalhado, os músculos todos definidos, uma obra prima com certeza, as gotas de suor deslizando fazendo muitas quererem secar com as próprias bocas.

Ela desviou o olhar e viu Gaara, gritando ordens, extremamente sexy, mas de camisa, esta molhada porque ele se encontrava bem perto do mar, estava com alguns botões de cima abertos, mas não de forma que revelasse muita coisa, algumas mulheres também o observavam.

O Sabuko então começou a ir na direção delas, que estavam deitadas em baixo de palmeiras, do tipo que tem grandes folhas que fazem uma sombra gostosa, ao pé da praia, a areia ali estava gelada e confortável, convidando-as para uma soneca a beira mar, mas elas preferiram conversar ao em vez disso.

- Se não for incomodar as majestades será que poderiam me fazer um favor? – disse o ruivo ironicamente.

- Pra um ruivinho sexy como você até dois – disse Sakura brincando, e piscando para ele.

- Cuidam de dois otários pra mim? – perguntou ele, deitando-se na barriga de Sakura, acariciando a área levemente com os dedos fazendo movimentos circulares.

- Com você pedindo desse jeito, tem como eu dizer não? – miou prazerosamente Sakura, aquilo era musica para os ouvidos do Lord.

- Tem sim, NÃO – disse Temari e depois continuou – Nem vem que eu não sou baba de otário.

- Temari eu pedi delicadamente, da próxima vez irei ordenar – alertou Gaara, Sakura afundou a mão nos cabelos vermelhos do jovem, os apertando, e depois começando a fazer carinho – Além do mais alguém precisa cuidar dos dois metidos, e a sua outra opção é ir ajudar aquele bando de machistas que vão te encher o saco.

- Ta bom, você já me convenceu – deu-se por vencida, ela pegou um pouco de areia na mão e depois foi deixando cair lentamente observando a "cachoeira" bege, quando todos os grãos caíram virou-se para ele – Pode mandar trazerem os idiotas.

- KANKURO, traga-os aqui – ergueu a voz e chamou pelo irmão, que foi buscar os outros dois.

Sasuke deu passe para que Kankuro subi-se na escada em que ele estava, e fosse pegar os dois prisioneiros, nesse meio tempo viu o outro Sabuko se deliciando no colo da sua jovem amiga, "folgado" pensou alto entre os dentes, e foi em direção a eles. Os pés afundando mais e mais na areia, cedendo abaixo de suas botas devido aos passos pesados.

- Sabuko, será que dá pra você parar de agarrar a Haruno e ir ajudar, seu barco esta precisando de você – disse Sasuke, quando estava próximo a eles, tentando esconder a irritação.

- Eu não a estou agarrando Uchiha – respondeu Gaara sentando na areia – Se tivesse seria assim.

Gaara se jogou em cima de Sakura, passou o braço por baixo da cintura dela, a levantando da areia, e a beijou, a menina não teve nem tempo de reagir, foi tudo rápido de mais, e no minuto seguinte Gaara, já se levantava e ia em direção ao navio.

Sasuke espumava de raiva, e para que ninguém percebesse virou-se de costas, andando tenso até o próprio barco, se controlando ao maximo para não estrangular com as próprias mãos, um Lord atrevido.

- Ei Gaara, ta achando que assim – reclamou a menina que havia sido beijada em voz alta, fazendo-o voltar-se pra ela – Negocio não funciona assim não.

- Que foi? Era só pra deixar um gosto de quero mais – disse ele dando risada - Depois eu deixo você se aproveitar mais um tempo.

- Não é isso convencido – reclamou novamente fazendo um biquinho adorável – E porque diabos não tira essa camiseta como todos? – perguntou mudando completamente o tom.

- Se queria me ver sem camisa era só falar – respondeu desabotoando a camiseta,

- Porque eu iria querer te ver sem camisa? – não deu o braço a torcer, ela sentiu a camiseta dele voar na cara dela – Que nojo, ta suada!

- Lave, não é isso o que as mulheres sabem fazer? – provocou.

- Ora seu... – e partiu pra cima dele o derrubando, ela pode sentir os músculos rígidos.

- Quando eu disse depois, eu não quis logo depois – comentou Gaara.

- Sabe que é Gaara você atiçou – disse ela sensualmente, ele novamente enlaçou a cintura dela.

Sasuke virou-se para ver o que acontecia, no final a curiosidade falara mais alto, e a cena que se desenrolava não agradou em nada suas orbes escuras, mesmo assim não conseguiu desviar os olhos.

Sakura apertou a areia em seus dedos quanto mais se aproximavam, cheios de expectativas, ela quase podia ver os olhos do ruivo em chamas que se fechavam. Quando estavam a centímetros das bocas se encontrarem, ela jogou a areia que tinha em uma de suas mãos na cara de Gaara, que por sorte estava de olhos fechados, e em seguida jogou a da outra na cueca do rapaz, que levantou xingando alto.

- Sakura você me paga – disse alto, atraindo a atenção dos curiosos, a areia em sua cueca fazia a bunda coçar.

Todos começaram a rir do capitão durão, que agora se remexia todo tentando tirar a areia das ceroulas, Sasuke, era de longe o que mais se divertia com a cena, claro que gargalhando mentalmente.

O Sabuko avançou na menina de cabelos rosas que se contorcia de tanto rir, a ponto de causar dor em sua barriga, e ambos rolaram pela areia. Gaara quando perdia a calma era assustador, mas a menina de cabelos rosa parecia estar fora desse contexto, pos por mais que ele perdesse a calma nunca a machucara, afogar na areia já era outra questão, já que ele parecia estar tentando fazer isso.

Os cabelos dela estavam cheios de areia, e mesmo assim ela não conseguia parar de rir, estava quase sem fôlego, mas ela não podia evitar, estava com raiva dele, seus cabelos ficariam um horror, mas mesmo assim sentia vontade de gargalhar, a cena dele pulando com areia nas calças era por de mais engraçada.

Sasuke ficou cansado de ver os dois se embolarem no chão, a graça acabara, Gaara sairá por cima, já que estava tirando aproveito da situação, olhou para a irmã do garoto, ela estava quase passando mal de tanto rir, mas um pouco e molharia os babados da saia curta que vestia, pediu então que lhe trouxessem um balde d'água, tendo que estalar os dedos na frente de um dos ajudantes para que ele prestasse a atenção em si e não no que se desenrolava na areia, ou melhor, enrolava.

- Aqui esta senhor – disse o garoto trazendo um pesado balde.

- Obrigado – disse entre os dentes, e jogou a água nos dois que ainda estavam no chão.

- Uchiha seu filha da mãe mal parido, perdeu a noção do perigo? – disse ameaçadoramente Gaara se levantando, Sakura fez um mesmo em um pulo, e tratou de acalmá-lo.

- Se já acabou de brincar na areia Lord – disse o Uchiha com ironia – Poderia ter a sensibilidade de ir comandar os tripulantes de seu navio, ou prefere que eu o faço?

- Pode deixar comigo, você não daria conta – um som parecido como ui por partes dos outros presentes, foi seguido dessa frase – Mas lembre-se que sou um pirata, e não sou dado a sensibilidades, então não espere nenhuma outra além de comandar meu navio de mim.

Gaara saiu dando uma leve coçada nas partes traseiras e já começou a gritar ordens, e depois de alguns segundos Sasuke fez o mesmo, sem a parte de coçar , as duas mulheres que ficaram ali se entreolharam confusas e irritadas com a discussão.

- Meu cabelo vai ficar uma merda – disse por fim Sakura.

- Novidade – disse Temari se ajeitando na pedra, as duas se entreolharam e suspiraram no mesmo momento em que Kankuro chegou trazendo os dois reféns.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou, os outros dois permaneceram calados.

- Você nem faz idéia – respondeu a loira, já que a de cabelos rosas estava ocupada tentando tirar desses a areia, Kankuro arqueou uma sobrancelha.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

O plano já estava quase que todo certo, mas sempre havia a possibilidade de imprevistos. A parte do mapa que queriam estava em poder dos Haruno, eles haviam ganhado de um nobre que não fazia idéia do que era, e foi guardada junto as de mais riquezas do soberano, para que conseguissem pega-los era necessário alguém que conhecesse o castelo, e era ai que entrava Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke.

Eles haviam crescido brincando de esconde-esconde nos corredores do castelo, e também costumavam explorar quando mais novos, haviam se enfiado em praticamente todos os cantos daquele enorme construção, até mesmo os mais nojentos, e descobriram lugares que só os falecidos construtores conheciam, e os quais o rei desconhecia, ninguém conhecia aquilo melhor que eles, pelo menos não vivo.

Passaram para Sai todas as informações que se lembravam, e até esboçaram um mapa para que os outros pudessem se orientar pelas cadeias de portas e salas que formavam um verdadeiro labirinto, mesmo assim era muito possível que os outros se perdessem por isso quem iria comandar tudo seria os três.

O plano seria Sakura voltar, junto com Sasuke e Naruto, os dois disfarçados, para que ninguém suspeitassem que eles eram os comandantes do famoso navio "Olhos rubros", eles estariam aparentemente maltratados, e diriam que conseguiram fugir do navio pirata em que a anos a princesa estava presa, sendo obrigada a trabalhar pesado na cozinha, e lavando as roupas e ceroulas dos piratas, ela havia conseguido essa proeza com ajuda de dois cavalheiros que como ela haviam sido capturados, só que recentemente, e agora precisavam de abrigo no castelo. Diriam também que viram o príncipe e a princesa Yamanaka serem presos e que era necessário enviar naus de resgate.

- Poderíamos largá-los um pouco antes do litoral, para que chegassem a nado na praia, assim não despertaremos suspeitas – opinou Kankuro.

- Acho que podemos fazer isso – apoio Naruto.

- Fala isso porque não és tu que vai nadar essa distancia toda com um pesado vestido – retrucou Sakura – Além do mais o disfarce de vocês sairia na água.

- Podemos soltar vocês na parte praia mais ao norte, que é mais desabitada, e as tartarugas desovam, vocês pegam carona nelas e até que aparece um dos guarda que tomam conta da praia, dá tempo de se ajeitarem –Shikmaru sugeriu, ele estava ali para ajudar na estratégia.

- Mas precisam combinar que historia vão contar, para que todos dêem a mesma versão – observou Gaara – E nada de aumentar – completou olhando para Naruto.

- Viu Teme, nada de aumentar, contando vantagens para si – falou Naruto olhando para Sasuke, que revirou os olhos.

- Bom isso nos pensaremos ainda essa noite, o meu vestido já esta pronto? – perguntou Sakura virando-se para Temari – E o disfarço dos dois?

- Já esta quase tudo certo – confirmou Temari.

- E os navios que pediremos para aprontarem, quando os roubarmos quem comandará? – perguntou Sasuke, a idéia era conseguir mais dois navios de reforço, já que o incidente com o monstro os fez crer que dispondo apenas das naus que tinha não seria suficiente.

- Penso que seu sub-capitão e Sakura darão conta, afinal de qualquer forma estaremos ajudando-os – comentou Gaara, encarando-o.

- O dobe? Desde que alguém seja timoneiro, acho que não haverá "grandes" problemas, o senso de direção dele é péssimo – comentou Sasuke, deixando as brigas pessoais de lado e ressaltando o grande.

- Ei, nem é tão ruim assim – se defendeu Naruto, sendo prontamente ignorado.

- Ele só terá que nos seguir, e eu mesmo providencio um timoneiro para ele, e acho melhor arranjar outro, e não ser a Sakura – comentou Kankuro – Sei que ela é a mais indicada, mas ela é a única medica de toda a frota, precisamos dela para cuidar dos ferimentos e doenças que provavelmente surgirão.

- Nesse caso, eu indico o Shikamaru – disse Temari – Afinal ele que ajudou ela na luta contra aquele caranguejo.

- Precisamos dele, como estrategista – cortou Kankuro.

- E além do mais ser capitão de um navio seria muito problemático – apoio Shikamaru bocejando.

- Então quem pode ser?

- O Hatake – disse Sakura de súbito, como se tivesse tido um lampejo.

- Nos nem sabemos onde ele esta – comentou Kankuro.

- Ele esta no navio de Sasuke – retrucou.

- Hãhã – limpou a garganta Naruto – Navio do Sasuke e do Naruto.

- Você é só o sub-capitão – cortou Temari.

- Como é? – berrou ele – Quero ver você fazer pouco caso de mim quando eu for um Lord.

- Só se o conselho estiver bem decaído te verei ser Lord – provocou.

- Deixa Naruto, logo você terá seu navio, e você o chamara de seu e de como quiser – interrompeu Sakura.

- Verdade Saki, eu preciso pensar em um nome – disse ele se esquecendo da discussão.

- De qualquer forma o Hatake não se aposentou? – perguntou Kankuro.

- Nos obrigamos a interromper a aposentadoria – contrapôs Sakura determinada.

- Ele não esta velho de mais para o cargo?

- Te garanto Temari, que ele não é tão velho assim, só é preguiçoso, mas eu preciso admitir ele sabe mandar em um navio – respondeu Sasuke.

- Ele tem a experiência necessária – finalizou Shikamaru – Mais fazê-lo aceitar essa tarefa será problemático.

- Deixo isso com você – concluiu Gaara – Reunião encerrada – ele saiu impetuoso, logo mais seguido pelos dois irmãos, Sasuke o xingou baixinho, quando ele já havia partido.

- Acho melhor você conversar logo com o Kakashi, Sasuke – comentou Sakura, o encarando, ele soltou um suspiro pesado, porque as coisas mais difíceis ficavam sempre em suas mãos?

oOooOoOOoOooOoOoOooOOO

Ino coçava seu corpo inteiro, como prisioneira ela não tinha direito ao sistema que eles usavam para tomar banho, male má lhe entregavam um balde com água parcialmente limpa para ela e seu irmão se limparem, e nem ao menos ela podia sair da cela para isso, de forma que podia só passar nas partes que a roupa deixava descoberta.

Graças a areia ela estava em situação ainda mais lamentável, sendo igual o situação de seu irmão, olhou para si mesma, e teve vontade de chorar diante do estado lamentável em que se encontrava. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, de forma que o vestido logo agora alcançava um pouco abaixo do joelho, ela usara o pano para fazer um travesseiro, estava todo desbotado e sujo, as mangas compridas puxadas até a altura do cotovelo para agüentar o calor infernal de dia, sendo que de noite esfriava muito e ela os puxava ficando outra vez de manga comprida, e de tanto vai e vem o pano se desgastou, as roupas de seu irmão seguia o mesmo padrão se não ainda pior. As condições em que estavam eram lastimáveis.

O barulho da porta a tirou de sua contemplação, ela olhou na direção em que vinha o som e viu Kankuro adentrar, vestia um belo casaco de couro marrom, por cima de uma espécie de calça mais curta que os piratas usavam, bermudas, e uma camiseta verde musgo e branca listrada a moda pirata, por cima vários colares de ouro exibiam sua nobre posição, assim como o chapéu elegante em sua cabeça.

- Prisioneiros, uma pessoa anônima intercedeu a favor de vocês e resolvemos melhorar um pouco as condições de vocês – começou ele, por dentro pensava "frescos, já estive em situações piores quando era apenas um marujo, e tinha que dormir com outra dezenas de homem e dividir o mesmo sistema de higiene, a deriva por dias, sem comida, ou barco que pudéssemos saquear, passamos fome por seis dias e sede por três, e continuamos inabaláveis fugindo dos guardas de nobres que nos perseguiam por causa de alguns porcos que roubamos".

- Serio? – perguntou com os olhos marejados, Kankuro se sentiu compadecido, de certa forma ela não era de todo má, era fútil sim, e fechava os olhos diante dos horrores que sua família fazia, mas quem era ele para julgar? Ele que já havia cometido tantos pecados?

- Sim – respondeu seco, talvez naquela sociedade não existisse ninguém certo – Aqui estão roupas novas e sabão, vou levar até um lugar onde costumamos usar água limpa para se lavar, só que fique sabendo que água é comunitária, por tanto não desperdice.

A Yamanaka sorriu agradecida, assim como seu irmão, que estava mais para aliviado, ambos curiosos para saber como se tomava banho em um navio pirata.

OoOoOoOooOoOOoOooOoO

Sakura rolava de um lado para o outra na cama de Sasuke, se enrolando nos cobertores negros de tecido fino, roubado é claro, estava ansiosa, nervosa, com medo, apreensiva, o velho clichê turbilhão de sentimentos, era o que descreveria ela, um turbilhão agonizante e... rolante.

- Sakura pare de rolar na minha cama como se fosse uma cadela no cio demarcando território – disse Sasuke atirando um grande e pesada almofada de penas na garota, fazendo-a parar com a almofada em cima, e depois atirando-a na direção dele com os pés – Você sabe que eu não consigo dormir em cama desarrumada – disse desviando dela e vendo-a voltar a rolar na cama.

- Me deixa Sasuke – resmungou ainda rolando.

- Vixi que foi ta no cio? Ou é TPM? – perguntou encarando a garota que ainda rolava como um rolo de macarrão.

- Eu não sou cachorra pra fica no cio, e não ainda não estou na minha TPM, acredite se estivesse, você não viveria para saber – disse rolando ainda mais freneticamente.

- Então o que é que tu tem? – perguntou suspendendo uma sobrancelha.

- Nada.

- Que eu saiba se nada na água – retrucou – Mas se tu estiveres afim jogo-te do barco – ela o ignorou então ele tentou novamente – Mas acho melhor guardar para quando nos soltarem no mar – ela aumentou o ritmo quando o ouviu falar do plano – GAROTA, afinal o que é que você tem?

- NADA.

- JÁ DISSE QUE SE QUISER NADAR TE JOGO NO MAR – retrucou no mesmo tom, subindo na cama e pulando por cima dela e fazendo-a parar de rolar – E para de rolar que já estou a ficar atordoado.

- Me deixa – repetiu baixinho.

- Estas preocupadas em veres seu pai? – perguntou delicadamente, por cima dela, se sentiu insensível por não ter notado isso de cara, mas fazer o que, era ou não era um pirata?

- Eu não queria ver aquele homem – disse lutando contra as lagrimas e dizendo aquele homem entre os dentes.

- Porque não falou logo? – perguntou diminuindo a pressão dos corpos – E o que rolar na cama vai te ajudar? – essa pergunta foi irônica, com a sobrancelha estendida de forma charmosa, como ela pode observar.

- Diminui a ansiedade – disse simplesmente dando os ombros.

- Nos fizemos um pacto lembra? – ele perguntou calmamente, mostrando a cicatriz do pacto de sangue – Não precisa se preocupar, eu estarei com você – ela o abraçou forte.

- Sasuke, posso dormir hoje com você? – Sasuke gelou, e assentiu mecanicamente, ela intensificou o abraço e virou, ficando os dois lado a lado, encostou a cabeça no peito dele e sussurrou – Obrigado.

oOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoO

Sakura acordou abraçada com Sasuke, mas não se moveu, ainda estava um pouco sonolenta. Olhou para si e percebeu que tinha dormido com a roupa de ontem, sorte que estava limpa e era confortável, se tratava de uma camiseta larga que ficava meio caída para um lado mostrando o ombro esquerdo, ela era preta comprida e ia até bem abaixo do short.

Falando neste, estava incomodando-a, já que ele não era próprio para dormir, e ficava raspando a pele suave dele, deixando-a avermelhada, então para evitar maiores danos, o tirou e jogou no chão de qualquer jeito, estava com sono de mais para se importar com qualquer coisa, e Sasuke dormia apesar dos movimentos dela, coisa que a surpreendeu, ele devia estar cansado dos preparativos para o plano que seria colocado naquele dia, já que já era madrugada.

Voltou a se aconchegar nos braços de Sasuke, este se remexeu um pouco e virou-se de frente para ela, abraçando-a possessivamente, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e voltou a dormir.

Ele, no entanto acordou pouco tempo depois, confuso, encarou a garota em seus braços tentando lembrar o que tinha acontecido, "O que essa irritante esta fazendo aqui mesmo?", sua cabeça rodava, talvez não devesse ter bebido escondido enquanto a garota dormia, isso que dava ser egoísta e não querer dividir, devia ter caído uma praga sobre ele, " Vamos pensar, o que uma mulher dessa poderia estar fazendo em minha cama?", arregalou os olhos mediante aos pensamentos pervertidos que inundaram a sua mente, e sentiu que seu "amiguinho de baixo" se animava, e Sakura roçando nele, enquanto se ajeitava inconscientemente, não estava ajudando, seria bem constrangedor se ela acordasse.

Ele tentou dormir, mas estava difícil achar uma posição confortável que não o animasse, as pernas de Sakura estavam no meio das suas enroscadas, estava aninhada confortavelmente aproveitando o calor que o corpo dele oferecia, alias se as coisas continuassem do jeito que estava ele iria continuar com bastante calor para oferecer, se é que me entendem. Ele tentou se confortar entre o vão do ombro dela e do pescoço, mas isso deu um resultado contrario o deixando ainda mais aceso.

- Aff, pode tratar de abaixar ai, porque dessa aqui você só vai conseguir ficar na vontade – murmurou irritado para baixo, soltando dela e virando para o outro lado, tentando se esfriar, ela se ajeitou nas costas dele, e o abraçou pela cintura, ele soltou um suspiro e tentou dormir, pensando que naquela posição pelo menos ela não iria perceber nenhuma alteração.

OoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOo

Os preparativos estavam todos prontos, faltava algumas coisas de ultima hora mais nada desesperador, Sakura sentia o peito apertar ao pensar que a hora do reencontro estava chegando. Ela vestia um vestido tradicional, rasgado e sujo para fingir o sofrimento durante os dias de cativeiro, os cabelos ela lavou com um produto que ressecasse, com dor no coração, para simular a falta de cuidado enquanto estivera presa, e tinha alguns arranhões que ela própria fizera em si mesmo.

Naruto e Sasuke se encontravam também disfarçados, passando uma mistura de ervas Sasuke aparentava estar mais moreno, mentiria dizendo que foi obrigado a ajudar no trabalho braçal, assim como Naruto, este que naturalmente pegava mais cor que o Uchiha não precisou de nenhuma maquiagem no corpo, mas no rosto tinham passado uma mistura de sangue coagulado, com algo para disfarçar o cheiro para que não atraísse tubarões embora naquela costa eles não fossem comum. O capitão tinha também o rosto disfarçado, e Sakura deu um jeito do nariz dele parecer quebrado, ninguém os reconheceria pos estavam com perucas, Naruto com uma castanha escura, e Sasuke com uma mel, embora a Haruno tenha sugerido uma ruivo, e também porque a ultima vez que os virão já fazia muito tempo.

- Temos um problema – disse Kankuro na reunião final – Os Yamanaka não se movimentaram até agora para procurar aqueles dois, existe a possibilidade deles não aprontarem os barcos que precisamos e mandá-los na direção que queremos.

- Isso não faz sentido – murmurou Temari.

- Faz sim – rebateu Sakura – Eu já estive do outro lado e sei como funcionam as coisas, o custo para que esses dois fiquem perambulando por festas por ai é alto, e a família esta passando por dificuldades devido ao roubo, e também a outros problemas, porque acham que ele estava escondendo aquela carga de ouro toda? Para fugir dos credores, e era por isso que estavam me procurando, uma união de família os salvaria da falência.

- Prossiga.

- Tudo que eles querem é manter as aparências, enquanto se fingem de preocupados com os filhos, eles não gastam um tustão para mantê-los, e ainda por cima, parece que estão com grana afinal quem roubaria alguém na falência?

- Como sabem que estão em ruínas? A loirinha parecia achar que ainda são ricos – questionou Kankuro.

- Você acha que eles admitiriam para os filhos que estão falidos?

- Certo, mais o que vamos fazer quanto a isso? – interrompeu o ruivo educadamente a jovem.

- Eu tenho uma idéia – se pronunciou Sasuke – Como a Sakura disse eles vivem de aparências, se anunciarmos na frente de todos a localização dos filhos, eles se verão obrigados a irem atrás deles para manter a aparência.

- Faz sentido – deu os ombros Temari – Mas como um pai e uma mãe deixam os filhos nas mãos de piratas só para manter a imagem?

- Bem vindo ao mundo dos nobres – disse Sakura irônica – Um mundo lindo por fora e podre por dentro.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOooOo

Naquela tarde todos se reuniram no convés, pelo sol deveria ser umas cinco horas, os piratas costumavam acertar em suas deduções. Sakura estava apreensiva e brincava com os babados rasgado de seu vestido, Sasuke estava ao seu lado, e Naruto de outro, resolveram de ultima hora tingir o cabelo dos dois, sairia passando certas ervas que Sakura já havia preparado ou em uma ou duas semanas, mais ou menos o tempo que eles pretendiam ficar por lá, mas por via das duvidas ela levava escondido em sua roupas a tinta, Naruto encontrava-se ruivo, e Sasuke loiro, para desgosto próprio.

- Tem certeza que essa coisa sai mesmo do cabelo depois? – perguntou Sasuke irritado, enquanto uma das piratas de Temari passava a tinta amarelada em seus cabelos, uma mistura de ervas, que não sairia na água.

- Claro que sim – disse Temari.

- É a mesma que ela usa no cabelo dela – brincou Kankuro, não contendo as risadinhas ao ver o Uchiha ficar loiro em sua frente, levou uma cotovelada da irmã pelo comentário.

- Deixa de ser chato teme – disse Naruto animado, era necessário duas piratas pintando os cabelos dele, já que ele não parava, estava muito animado com a transformação.

- Dobe – soltou, suspirando, o recém loiro encarou a Haruno que estava quieta, podia sentir a dor dela na própria pele, não gostava de vê-la sofrer.

- Tudo pronto? – perguntou Gaara, que até aquele momento estava no timão, ele olhou para Naruto e disse – Ruivo não fica bem em você.

- Invejoso – gritou o outro "ruivo" indignado – Eu fico lindo de qualquer jeito.

- Você sabe o que é lindo? – perguntou frio Gaara.

- Claro que sei – respondeu confuso.

- Não parece – disse dando os ombros, e virando-se para Sakura, a enquadrou em seu campo de visão e logo percebeu que tinha algo de errado – Tudo bem? – perguntou á ela, arrancando-a de suas distrações, ela deu um pulo pela pergunta inesperada.

- Sim, só me preparando psicologicamente para entrar nessa água fria – mentiu com um sorriso sem graça, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Se você diz – virou-se imponente para os outros, e para mais uma vez desgosto de Sasuke, começou a dar ordens como se mandasse em todos – Todos prontos, já estamos na costa e largaremos eles.

Eles subiram na amurada, tentando se equilibrar, respiraram fundo e Gaara começou a contar, um, dois, no três Sakura sentiu-se empurrada, e depois o contato da água fria contra seu corpo quente, um tremendo de um choque térmico. Sasuke sentiu as mesmas coisas, mas agiu antes e a pegou pela cintura puxando-a para a superfície, onde encontrou também Naruto.

A roupa colada ao corpo dos três fazia peso, a de Sakura principalmente, por isso os dois a ajudavam nadar, até o caminho das Tartargas, como era chamado a corrente marítima que as cascudas usavam. Ficaram um tempo ali nadando cachorrinho, até que algumas apareceram, como acontecia quase sempre, agarraram-se aos bichos pegando carona, batendo os pés para que os bichos agüentassem levar todo o peso.

As tartarugas daquela ilha, tinham de casco escuros quase meio metro de diâmetro, mas não eram tão pesados, quanto aparentavam, e os animais, de uma espécie não tão comum assim, eram incrivelmente ágeis, e a mordida dolorida, embora dificilmente o fizesse, já que era de natureza pacifica.

Quanto chegaram na areia soltaram os bichos que trataram de ir cavar seus ninhos e desovar, enquanto eles permaneceram jogados na praia, arfando devido ao esforço, sentindo as ondas baterem em seus pés pelados, o vento vindo do mar, e ouvindo passos ao longe, com certeza já notaram a presença deles.

- Quem foi o corno que inventou de nadarmos? – perguntou Sakura de olhos fechados, apreciando o calor do sol.

- Não me lembro, mas quando lembrar o jogo na água e faço-o perseguir a nado meu barco – respondeu Naruto, embora estivesse animado com a perspectiva de ter um barco.

- Silencio os dois, já estão se aproximando – cortou Sasuke – E Sakura você vai ter que maneirar no vocabulário.

- Chato – ela não continuou, pos pouco depois os dois guardas da costa apareceram.

- Quem são vo... Minha nossa Senhora das causas perdidas – disse um dos guardas quando percebeu os cabelos rosa da moça – Essa é a...

- Princesa Haruno – completou o outro.

- Me ajudem... – disse ela fingindo fraqueza e em seguida simulando um desmaio.

n/n: Dessa vez eu até que fui rápida, hein gente? Mas vamos as perguntas (é nessas horas que eu me arrependo de não ter salvado elas também).

Temari tem uma tara por braços?

As duas descobriram o paraíso? Porque Sasuke sem camisa e Gaara de camiseta molhada só pode ser.

E quem se importaria de lavar pra um machista se esse machista fosse o Gaara? (eu não lavaria =x num sei lavar mesmi).

O Sasuke perdeu mesmo a noção do perigo?

Tartarugas vão virar um fenômeno no mar ao serem usadas como taxis?

Kakashi vai largar a aposentadoria?

Kankuro passou realmente por tudo aquilo ou só esta sendo dramático?

Sakura estava querendo na verdade marcar território ao rolar na cama e deixar seu cheiro nela?

E ela se aproveitou da situação para tirar uma lasquinha?

Sasuke vai deixar de ser egoísta?

E vai conseguir abaixar o amiguinho?

Descubram no próximo capitulo... ou talvez não... vai saber...


	19. Enfermeiras pervertidas

A garota sentia que a carregavam enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados em falso desmaio, ouviu Sasuke gemer de dor ao seu lado, incrivelmente real para ser uma farsa, a não ser que ele fosse um ator impressionante, mas ela estava quase certa que realmente algo estava doendo. Tentou conter a preocupação, sentia os olhos tremerem diante da vontade de abrir, mas manteve-se firme, Naruto estava quieto de mais, e isso a fazia pensar se os soldados teriam feito algo com os dois.

Arriscou uma olhada rápida e pode ver que um soldado arrastava os dois, usando o maximo das forças que tinha, enquanto o outro a carregava com muito cuidado e facilidade, ser princesa até que tinha suas vantagens.

Eles foram deixados na enfermaria aos cuidados de uma dupla de enfermeiras muito novas e uma freira, enquanto iam avisar o rei. As duas enfermeiras ficaram animadas com a beleza dos dois acompanhantes da princesa, recebendo olhares reprovadores da freira, que rezava baixinho enquanto ajudava a cuidar dos efêmeros.

As duas jovens eram bastantes inexperientes, mas pelo menos tiveram o senso de começar a cuidar da princesa, logo ficou visível que as duas não tinham muita pratica em fazer curativos, "o nível da enfermaria do castelo caiu muito depois que eu sai", não pode deixar de pensar. Em seguida elas passaram a cuidar dos outros dois, uma cada, Sakura entreabriu um pouco os olhos para ver como elas cuidavam dos outros dois, " Pelas barbas do pirata barba ruiva, isso já é assedio sexual", pensou ao ver que elas mais alisavam os peitorais definidos do que qualquer outra coisa.

Os ciúmes começou a se encher no peito, deixando-a inquieta, e uma raiva somada a vontade de pendurar aquelas duas pelo garrote, enchia-lhe a cabeça de caraminholas, até que de tanta asneira que pensou surgiu uma idéia não tão ruim assim.

- Ai, não... por favor – começou a gemer, e se debater, falando frases incompreensíveis, trazendo a atenção das duas enfermeiras que pularam de susto – poupa-me...

- Meu santíssimo senhor – disse a freira ao chegar perto da menina antes das outras duas, incompetentes, e segurar os braços da princesa para mantê-la parada para que não se machucasse – Deve estar tendo alucinações, vocês verificaram a febre? – perguntou de forma rude de mais para uma freira.

- Er... na verdade... – começaram as duas, mas pararam ao ver o olhar que a freira lhes mandava. Sakura em seu leito continuou fingindo mas não pode deixar de pensar "Amadoras".

- Não... por favor... – essas eram pouca das palavras que elas conseguiam entender, a Haruno simulava muito bem, estava até suando de se debater, dando ainda mais realismo, ela não duvidava que de tanto se mexer estivesse pelando parecendo ser febre.

- Vocês realmente tem alguma formação na área de saúde? – perguntou a freira indignada – Chamem a enfermeira Telma antes que matem a filha do rei.

OoOoOOoo

Telma era a enfermeira chefe do castelo, era muito competente, mas no momento estava cuidando de alguns soldados que se machucaram em uma batalha contra um bando de ladrões perto do castelo, levara consigo, quatro de suas melhores enfermeiras, deixando a dupla de "malas" como ela mesmo apelidara na enfermaria, já que suas outras três enfermeiras estavam na ala dos criados a cuidar dos civis vitimas do embate entre as tropas dos castelo e o bando de desonestos, que não tiveram tempo de fugir quando começou o embate.

Ela estava terminando de dar o ultimo ponto em um soldado, e agora faltavam pouco com menores ferimentos, quando avistou as duas correndo em sua direção, de cara imaginou a bronca que daria quando as duas destrambelhadas chegassem, mas não houve tempo de abrir a boca, que elas começaram a despejar uma serie de palavras, tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo, que a enfermeira chefe não entendeu nada. Impaciente deu um tapa, leve, na testa das duas para que calassem a boca.

- Falem devagar agora – disse irritada.

- A princesa foi encontrada e agora esta delirando de febre na enfermaria – gritaram as duas num sopro só, todos os soldados que estavam ali se viraram para as três.

- Eu acho que isso era sigiloso – disse Telma olhando severamente para as duas que tremeram, enquanto saia em direção a enfermaria, do jeito que aquelas duas eram capaz de terem feito alguma idiotice, alias outra idiotice sem ser o tremendo vazamento de informação.

oOoOoOOoOOo

- Vossa Majestade – entraram gritando no recinto do rei os dois soldados.

- Silencio, exijo respeito na minha presença – disse o rei para os dois antes que ele começasse a falar – Você – apontou para o que parecia ser menos escandaloso – Diga logo o que querem, tenho muito que fazer.

- Sua filha foi encontrada – disse direto, o rei caiu para trás com o susto da noticia.

- O que? – os olhos esbugalhados e a boca tremiam.

OoOoOooOoO

No barco Gaara observava ao longe, não havia mais movimento na praia, os guardas já haviam levados eles, mas mesmo assim ele buscava ao algo que pudesse atrapalhar seus planos.

- Pelo jeito esta limpo – disse apesar de não ter ninguém ao seu lado além de Koi, que mexeu as orelhas como se concordassem – Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui sua coisa... – cara encarou o coelho e parou para pensar num bom adjetivo – felpuda...

OoOoOoOOo

- Ai que saco – disse Ino, se repreendendo em seguida pelo vocabulário, enquanto dava voltas na cela. Seu irmão estava concentrado em jogar jogo da velha consigo mesmo já que a irmã se negara, e o pior, perdia.

Eram visíveis as melhorias, agora o lugar era mais limpo, tinha dois colchões para dormir, deram aos prisioneiros novas roupas, simples mais limpas, faziam mais de uma refeição ao dia, e até haviam tomado banho, de maneira não muito agradável, ao ponto de vista de Ino, mas ainda sim um banho, com sabão e tudo.

Quando tomou banho pela primeira vez lá, ela estranhara muito, se perguntou como a "Testuda" agüentava aquilo todo o dia, mal sabia ela, que geralmente Sakura tomava em lugares mais agradáveis do que a salinha de banho que os piratas usavam em conjunto. Que na verdade consistia em uma "bacia" grande, tanto que cabia até os maiores homens da companhia, em que os piratas colocavam água, não potável mais limpa, que depois era usada para outras coisas, como limpar o convés, que eles costumavam esquentar, e sabão, em grandes barras, nada de sai de banhos para ela. Havia uma para homens e uma para mulheres, já que tinham um numero considerável delas, entre todos os barcos. Os capitães e agregados, como Sakura, costumavam tomar de jeito similar só que em banheiras, que poucos usavam, e só que autorização deles, e o sabão era diferente.

- Ei garota – disse Kankuro, tirando-a de suas reclamações – Aqui esta seu almoço – disse estendendo um prato para ela e um prato para o irmão, outra coisa que havia melhorado, era que além de comerem mais, a comida estava melhor.

- Obrigado – disse ela para o garoto que deu os ombros – Ai grosso, não agradeço mais.

- Não agradeça, isso não muda em nada minha vida – respondeu.

- Insensível – disse ela com lagrimas rolando suas bochechas.

- Ai droga – resmungou – Você deve estar mais sensível pelo encarceramento.

- E o que isso te importa? – perguntou.

- Preciso de você boa para quando pagarem o resgate – disse dando os ombros o que fez ela chorar mais, o irmão desta continuava absorto em seu jogo, pelo jeito ele sofria de efeitos diferentes em relação ao encarceramento – Ei, pare de chorar – ela não parou, ele suspirou – Se eu te levar pra dar uma volta nos navios, você para de chorar – Ela sorriu de repente e fez que sim com a cabeça – Ótimo.

OoOoOooOOO

Telma já havia medicado os três, não tinham nada de grave, e aquelas incompetentes deveriam saber ir adiantando as coisas, mas parece que estavam distraídas de mais com o físico invejável dos jovens, suspirou, "parece que nunca viram homem bonito".

- E então? – perguntou a freira, interrompendo a própria reza do terço.

- Eles não estão em risco, só estão exaustos, o corpo apresenta fadiga, devem ter passado por muita coisa – disse olhando para os três os músculos estavam no limite, Sakura ouviu o diagnostico e pensou consigo mesma que ela só não sentia tanto quanto os outros dois, porque eles a ajudaram, ou talvez ela fosse mais resistente – Só não entendo como a princesa é a que menos sofreu. Por ser mulher, e então entre aspas mais frágil, ela deveria ter sofrido mais, sem falar que levando em consideração que os três vieram a nado deviam estar pior – disse a enfermeira, Sakura gelou, a moça estava desconfiada.

- Os outros é que devem ter trazido ela, provavelmente deve ter sido salva pelos dois, e ficou inconsciente a maior parte do tempo, e eles devem ter ficado mais resistentes, já que fugiram de piratas, com certeza devem ter agüentado todo o tido de tortura – disse a freira, fazendo o sinal da cruz enquanto olhava para a menina de cabelos rosa, que suspirava de alivio em sua mente agradecendo a freira por tira-la inconscientemente do sufoco.

- Faz sentido, ela não deve ter se esforçado tanto – "como assim não me esforcei? Tudo bem que o Sasuke me ajudou, mas nem foi tanto assim" pensou com raiva a rosada que fingia dormir – De qualquer forma, vão dormir por um bom tempo.

As duas foram surpreendidas pelo barulho das portas pesadas se abrindo com força e batendo na parede, por ela entrou o rei acompanhado de sua guarda real. Sakura tremeu quando ouviu a voz do pai, e uma sensação horrível se apossou, e ela desejou que realmente estivesse desmaiada.

- Onde esta ela? – perguntou sem a menor cerimônia.

- Esta ali minha majestade, mas se deseja falar com ela receio que não seja possível, pos estão exaustos e não devem acordar tão cedo – disse a enfermeira assustada apontando para um dos leitos. A freira voltou a rezar o terço encarando o chão, e as duas novatas que estavam cochichando anteriormente permaneceram caladas.

- Por quê? – perguntou olhando para a filha que a um bom tempo não via, ela havia mudado muito.

- Estava delirando devido as condições que foi submetida, desmaiou de cansaço – disse a enfermeira se acalmando – Esta esgotada, mas não sofreu maiores danos.

- Entendo, quem são aqueles dois? – questionou mais brandamente, Sakura conhecia aquele tom de voz que escondia a frieza dele, ela pouco a pouco se sentiu fraca e começou a perder os sentidos.

- Foram trazidos com ela, creio que devem tê-la ajudado a fugir dos piratas, já que é quase impossível que conseguisse fazê-lo sozinha – respondeu a enfermeira.

- Esta certo, amanhã falarei com ela, continue com o bom trabalho – e antes que seu pai saísse ou dissesse mais alguma coisa, o desejo de Sakura seu desejo fora realizado, ela desmaiou, devido ao esforço e ao nervosismo do "encontro" com o pai.

OoOoOOooOo

A luz da lua entrava pela grande janela e iluminava os leitos brancos dos efêmeros que se encontravam no recinto, todos em sono profundo, ou pelo menos aparentemente.

- Hei, vocês dois? – chamou Sakura, quase que imediatamente Sasuke reagiu – A barra esta limpa, estamos sozinhos.

- Ótimo, precisamos conversar sobre o que faremos de agora em diante – disse um loiro, eles esperaram alguma reação do outro, mas nada. O rapaz se virou para vê-lo e encontrou-o babando nos lençóis dormindo – Dobe, não era para dormir de verdade.

- Não tem problemas, vocês provavelmente passarão o tempo por aqui juntos, depois você fala com ele – disse ela com um suspiro – O problema vai ser se comunicar comigo.

- Provavelmente vão te deixar bastante ocupada – disse Sasuke calmamente – Mas sei que conseguira fazer a sua parte.

- Mas vai ser difícil ajudá-los – contrapôs a menina.

- Se preocupe com a sua parte, que nos cuidamos da nossa – cortou.

- Você é um grosso – disse ela.

- Sou um pirata.

- Aqui você vai ter que ser mais que isso, vai ter que dissimular muito bem – rebateu ela, suspirou pensando no que ela mesma teria que fingir – E eu também.

- Não coloque tudo a perder pelo passado – alertou-a.

- Eu não vou – disse emburrada senhor insensível.

- Eu só estou avisando, porque tem muita coisa em jogo – se xingou mentalmente por tê-la deixado mal, e não estava conseguir concertar a situação.

- Eu sei Sasuke, não sou fraca como você pensa – disse acida, o encarando com olhos estreitos.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – se defendeu.

- Hunf sei – ela virou o rosto com raiva para o lado.

- Deixa de ser infantil – irritou-se.

- Não estou sendo, mas vamos logo discutir o que interessa – disse ela o encarando novamente.

- Sakura eu...

- O que interessa Uchiha – cortou entre os dentes.

- Esta certo Haruno – disse ele com raiva, e começaram a falar sobre o que

"interessa".

Dentro de uma mansão cercada por mata fechada, encontravam-se os piores piratas dos oceanos, cada um tinha suas manias, habilidades e crueldade, haviam alguns semi, misturas de criaturas das profundezas das terras, resultado de experiências e homens de habilidades surpreendentes.

- Pelas informações que Deidara nos passou a princesa já esta dentro do castelo – disse o líder analisando um mapa que estava por cima da grande mesa de mogno cobrindo-a quase inteira.

- Junto com meu irmão tolo e o seu amiguinho – comentou Itachi – Mas sem o apoio do Lord Sabuko eles não poderão fazer nada.

- Pensei nisso também, temos que dar uma chance dos homens do Sabaku não chegarem ao castelo para ajudá-los – disse ele pensando, pegou um pergaminho e abriu e se pos a observar outro mapa – Deidara como eles pretendem se infiltrar no castelo.

- Não sei muito chefe, com eles em auto mar fica difícil de conseguir as informações, só sei que estão se aproximando de um porto um pouco longe de onde é o castelo, mais seguro para piratas – disse Deidara, o chefe mostrou o mapa que havia acabado de abrir e pediu que mostrasse o porto – Esse aqui, acho que pretendem ir a pé, mas é uma boa caminhada.

- Levariam quase três dias para chegar ao destino – comentou Hidan, um religioso que cultuava o deus da morte, e diziam ser imortal, estralando o pescoço.

- Sem falar que eles teriam que levar provisões, portanto demorariam algum tempo no porto para armar tudo – comentou Kakuzu.

- Vão acabar chegando lá pro fim da semana – disse Sasori, ele mecheu os dedos como se manipulasse uma marionete invisível – Temos tempo de planejar algo.

- Eu já tenho uma idéia, mas para isso preciso saber exatamente a localização deles, o caminho que pretendem seguir, etc – disse o líder, e encarou Deidara e depois Sasori – Quero que os dois vão em missão de espionagem.

- Por que nos dois? – reclamou o loiro.

- Porque eu não posso correr risco, e só me faltava você ficar bêbado me passando informação errado – fez pouco caso o líder.

- Estão dispensados.

- Não vai nos contar o que pretende? – perguntou Itachi o encarando friamente.

- Por enquanto não é necessário – disse e o outro virou as costas simplesmente e saiu.

- Nem pra mim? – perguntou sussurrando em seu ouvido uma garota de cabelos azuis e uma flor branca no cabelo abraçando-o por trás.

- Temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que falar sobre isso – disse virando-se para ela e sorrindo maliciosamente.

OoOooOoOoOo

- Gostou do passeio? – perguntou Kankuro.

- Qualquer coisa é melhor do que aquela cela – respondeu Ino.

Ele a levou para esticar a perna pelo navio, e foi explicando para ela o que er o que, e por incrível que parece a menina ficou interessada, ninguém nunca tivera a sensibilidade de lhe mostrar e explicar sobre um navio, geralmente a deixavam em sua cabine com uma serviçal e pediam que não perambulasse por ai, porque podia ser perigoso, e ela sempre tivera curiosidade em aprender sobre aquele meio de locomoção.

- É mais o passeio já esta acabando – disse Kankuro olhando para o céu – Hoje à noite esta estrelada.

- Verdade, esta uma noite linda, é uma pena que eu tenha que voltar pra a gaiola – disse ela tristemente.

- Sabe que não pode se estender por aqui muito mais – comentou ele tentando não olhar para ela, sabia que ela estava fazendo aquela carinha de dó – Mas olhe as constelações.

- Quais? – perguntou olhando.

- Não sabe identificar as constelações?

- Não, princesas não aprendem sobre isso, aprendem somente boas maneiras – disse.

- Sakura havia me dito mesmo, e ela odiava esse fato, já que tinha grande vontade de aprender sobre o mundo – comentou.

- Ela sempre foi muito diferente de mim – comentou e pediu docemente - Me mostra as constelações?

- Porque não?! – disse e começou a mostrar as constelações para a jovem, que ficou encantada com o saber – As estrelas ajudam os navegadores a se guiarem, um bom navegador sabe lê-las como se fosse um mapa.

- Incrível – disse ela com os olhos azuis brilhando e comentou – Até hoje eu nunca tinha me importado com o fato de não poder aprender essas coisas, mas agora vejo o quanto perdi.

- O mundo tem bem mais coisas do que lhe permitem ver os muros de seu castelo princesa – disse ele a observando.

- Hei bicho preguiça, você não esta no comando do navio do Sasuke? - perguntou Temari para Shikamaru que se encontrava no barco dela observando as estrelas e as poucas nuvens no céu, só os dois estavam por ali, já que a maioria dos marinheiros dela estava no andar de baixo bebendo como porcos desmamados.

- Deixei o Lee cuidando disso, requer muito animo para comandar aqueles problemáticos – respondeu calmamente.

- E animo definitivamente é algo que você não tem – falou irônica.

- Não para essas coisas – ele sorriu malicioso, e virou-se para ela, segurando na cintura da Sabuko e fez com que ela fizesse o mesmo.

- Mas o que...

Shikamaru a beijou, não permitindo que ela continuasse, e ele não ofereceu resistência, enlaçando o pescoço dele, e puxando-o para mais perto. As mãos dele explorando o corpo delineado cheio de fartas curvas, sem que nada o impedisse, a medida que o tempo avançava, também aumentava a intensidade do beijo. Separaram-se por uns segundos e voltaram a se beijar.

Ela então começou a andar de costas e guiá-lo até a cabine da capitã, parando com o beijo apenas para respirar ou para ele ou ela beijarem o pescoço do parceiro provocadoramente. Já estavam na frente da porta, que ele abriu já que estava com as mãos ocupadas acariciando por de baixo da blusa as costas dele, arranhando de vez em quando levemente, quando ela enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas, Segundos mais tarde chegaram a cama.

oOoOooOoOooOoOoO

A Sabuko acordou um pouco sonolenta, estranhamente não tinha tomado nada de teor alcoólico na noite passada e lembrava-se com perfeição o ocorrido anteriormente naquela cama, imagens calientes logo vieram a sua mente, lhe provocaram um sorriso, ainda conseguia simular em sua mente o toque dele em sua pele, vagarosos e sensuais. Olhou para o lado e com espanto o encontrou, dormindo calmamente com ela no meio das pernas, fato que somente agora ela percebia, e uma gota de baba que ameaçava cair de seus lábios, que haviam deixado tantas marcas no corpo da loira, em outras circunstâncias teria achado nojento, mas naquele momento era extremamente sensual.

"Porque não sentir novamente ao em vez de imaginar?" pensou consigo mesma, começando a beijar o pescoço dele. Uma frase dita no momento do clímax ressonando nos cantos de sua cabeça ainda "Te amo minha problemática", não era a primeira vez que ouvia algo parecido de um amante, mas era a primeira vez que aquilo a havia tocado de alguma forma.

OoOooOoOoO

Outro Sabuko também acordava mas longe de estar satisfeito, havia aceitado o conselho do irmão, e passado a noite em companhias de belas jovens prontas para saciar seus desejos, sejam eles quaisquer que fossem, e a noite fora sexualmente satisfatória, no entanto ao acordar se defrontava com aquele fazia, ainda mais ao dar de cara com as jovens no leito especial que tinha para isso (até parece que ele iria ter algo com aquelas "piranhas" em sua própria cama, seria nojento), e a primeira coisa que pensava é "Não é a Sakura".

Se levantou e colocou as roupas de qualquer jeito, quando terminou saiu indo até sua cabine, se lavar e dormir mais um pouco, a maioria dos marinheiros não acordariam tão cedo, já que ele tinha dado esse tempo para descansarem e se prepararem para a missão.

- Quando eu vou te superar? – perguntou para o espelho enquanto lavava o rosto, olhou para o lado e viu um lenço dela que ela havia esquecido com ele, desviou o olhar e deu de cara com a escova de cabelo que ela costumava deixar no "banheiro" dele, saiu para o quarto deu de cara com uma pintura que pedira a um artista para fazer, tentou mais uma vez olhar para outra coisa e deu de cara com Koi – Assim fica difícil – resmungou tanta para si quanto para o coelho franzindo o cenho.

OoOoOOoOo

Kankuro fora os últimos dos irmãos Sabukos a acordar, nunca dormira tão bem, se a seu irmão ele recomendou dormir com algumas belas jovens, ele próprio não o fez, passara a noite sozinho com suas lembranças. Não sabia porque, mas não conseguia tirar o passeio com Ino da cabeça, vai ver porque gostara de ver o brilho de admiração nos olhos dela enquanto explicava as mais variadas coisas como um professor, ou a visão da pele dela ao luar, ou ainda o beijo que ela lhe dera como agradecimento por estar ajudando-a a suportar aquele tormento do confinamento e por tê-la ensinado tantas coisas.

Despertou-se do transe em que estava emerso e começou a se trocar, torcia para que Gaara estivesse de bom humor, quem sabe seu conselho não serviria de alguma coisa?

- Vamos enfrentar a fera – disse suspirando ao sair do quarto.

oOoOOoOoOoO

Sakura despertara antes dos outros dois, sabia que o pai provavelmente daria prioridade a conversar com ela, averiguar informações e coisas do tipo, já o via perguntando quem eram os dois e se tinham patentes de nobreza. A de mais a cama da enfermaria era desconfortável, e uma daquelas destrambelhadas havia deixado a janela aberta.

Olhou para Sasuke, era estranho vê-lo loiro, engraçado, não ornava, mesmo assim não deixava de ser belo, seu olhar passeou pelo corpo bem formado, algumas cicatrizes e escoriações, estas ultimas parte do fingimento, mas não abalando a imagem atraente dele. Aquelas cicatrizes, conhecia a historia de algumas, de outras não, mas desejava ter conhecido, desejava saber sobre elas, desejava que ele partilhasse suas historias, seus sentimentos, e acima disso desejava poder passar os dedos delicadamente pelas cicatrizes, poder cuidar delas, poder beijá-las, senti-las sobre os dedos a pele acetinada marcada por batalhas. Se repreendeu ao notar para onde seus pensamentos a levavam.

As duas entraram pela porta dando risadinha, e se preparavam para acordar os dois jovens, quando tomaram um susto ao ouvir a voz da princesa:

- Será que alguém poderia me ajudar? – disse irritada, as duas deram um salto e se entreolharam.

Ficariam mais algum tempo olhando uma para a outra, assustadas, como duas crianças pegas no flagra, "patéticas", pensou a de cabelos rosados, se a freira não tivesse adentrado o recinto batendo com a mão envolta do pesado rosário de contas de madeira, no topo da cabeça das duas.

- Não ouviram a princesa? Ou será que além do cérebro, o ouvido também não funciona direito? – falou muito severamente, com as sobrancelhas comprimidas até que quase se juntasse.

- Sim senhorita, quer dizer não senhorita, quer dizer... – responderam atrapalhadamente, fazendo a freira revirar os olhos.

- O que estão esperando para ajudá-la? – perguntou impacientemente.

-Mas o que devemos fazer? – perguntou uma delas.

- Minha Nossa Senhora das desajustadas, tem certeza que são mesmo enfermeiras? – perguntou com ironia.

- Claro né? – respondeu a outra colocando as mãos na cintura – Depois chamam a gente de burra.

- Façam alguma coisa de útil e chamem a Telma – disse cada vez mais nervosa, dando um tapa na cabeça de cada uma, com o mesmo rosário enrolado em suas mãos, as duas se retiraram rapidamente – Me desculpe princesa, são filhas de burgueses que compraram cargos na esperança de conhecer algum príncipe por aqui.

- Tudo bem, só estou me sentindo fraca – disse dando continuidade ao teatro.

- Entendo, isso é normal.

- Pode me dizer exatamente como vim parar aqui? – perguntou fingindo-se de esquecida.

- Acharam a senhorita, junto com aqueles dois na praia – explicou pacientemente.

- Ahh sim – disse dramaticamente pondo a mão na cabeça – Agora me lembro da fuga.

- Isso é bom, mas tente não se esforçar – disse deitando-a na cama – Tem um xarope revigorante por aqui, vou dá-lo para senhorita, para que se sinta melhor enquanto Telma não chega.

- Telma?

- A enfermeira chefe.

- Não existe um medico?

- Não, estão todos a bordo dos galeões, ou em frentes de batalhas por território – disse colocando o xarope em uma xícara e estendendo para a menina, que bebeu, aquilo não tinha efeito colateral.

As duas conversaram mais um pouco até a enfermeira chefe entrar, Sakura forçava a voz, fingindo cansaço, e falando coisas como tempo, e observações fúteis, aparentando não querer falar do encarceramento, fingindo-se perturbada.

A enfermeira entrou no aposento, com as outras duas a tira-colo em seu encalço, mudas, como dois pares de vaso.

- Então como esta princesa?

- Sinto um pouco de fraqueza, mas estou melhorando com certeza – disse dando um sorriso fraco.

- Isso é ótimo, irei cuidar de você enquanto irmã Terezina cuida dos outros dois – disse amavelmente, tentando ser agradável, e virando-se para as duas destrambelhadas, visivelmente decepcionadas por não cuidarem dos dois disse firme – E vocês duas vão arrumar a prateleira de remédio, joguem somente os "vazios" fora – disse frisando vazios – Então vamos te examinar princesa?

OoooOoOoOOoO

Algum tempo mais tarde uma pomposa carruagem entra nos portões do castelo, cheia de arabescos dourados, cortinas vermelhas impedindo que vissem quem vinha dentro, era puxada por quatro alazões castanhos, com plumas na cabeça.

- Achei que viríamos aqui só no final de semana – comentou uma menina de lábios grossos, possuía cabelos castanhos claro, e uma pinta entre a boca e o nariz.

- Houve um imprevisto – comentou uma senhora aparentando ser mais velha, a mesma tonalidade dos cabelos e uma pinta localizada mais perto do nariz, os olhos eram amendoados e castanhos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou um jovem sentado de qualquer jeito, os pés no estofado vermelho e dourado, as cores da nobreza assim como o púrpura. O garoto tinha os cabelos um pouco mais escuro do que as duas e encaralacolados.

- Aquela peste voltou – respondeu entre os dentes.

- Voltou? – soltou um guincho a menor.

- Sim.

oOoOOoOooOoOOoO

- Não seria melhor usar extrato de amônia no lugar de essência de bromélias selvagens? – perguntou Sakura delicadamente, vendo Telma fazer um novo remédio.

- Tem razão – respondeu – Onde aprendeu sobre medicina?

- Havia um doutor preso no mesmo navio que eu, então como não tinha nada mais para fazer, ele ensinava quem estivesse interessado – mentiu.

- Isso é bom, se bem que acho que não precisara mais – comentou a enfermeira.

- Assim espero – mentiu novamente – Como estão eles?

- Bem, o único perigo que correm agora é na mão daquelas duas – respondeu dando uma risadinha, a Haruno a acompanhou.

Um mensageiro do rei entrou então na enfermaria, pedindo licença a enfermeira.

- Licença concedida.

- Os aposentos da princesa já estão prontos, seu pai, nossa majestade real, pede que se arrume antes dele recebê-la – informou, um pouco embasbacado com a visão da princesa.

- Agora já pode se retirar – disse a enfermeira revirando os olhos, mas o lacaio não se moveu – Eu disse "agora" – repetiu mais firmemente, e o moço despertou do transe e se retirou.

- Princesa, desculpe a pergunta, mas eles a violentaram?- perguntou a freira que se encontrava ao lado.

- Tudo bem, não, mas me deixaram em péssimas condições.

- Isso é estranho.

- É que eu havia dito antes que estava noiva – tentou concertar Sakura – Eles pensaram que se me violassem o noivo perderia o interesse, então o preço do resgate cairia.

- Aqueles porcos imundos só uma coisa dinheiro para impedir que comentam essas barbaridades – disse a freira baixinho e depois fazendo o sinal da cruz.

- Deu sorte, princesa.

OoOoOOoOooOoO

Sasuke ouvia do outro lado da enfermaria a conversa delas, por enquanto tudo ia dentro dos conformes, o plano ia de vento e poupa, o único problema seria agüentar aquela semana ali.

Ele ouviu risinhos e sentiu uma mão passeando pelo seu peitoral, olhou para enfermeira interrogativo, esta soltou um risinho corada.

- Estou verificando se tem algum osso quebrado – explicou ela, com mais risinhos, dessa vez da companheira também. Sasuke revirou os olhos, logo ela iria verificar se algum "osso do pênis dele estava quebrado".

OoOooOoOOoO

Sakura foi levada por duas empregadas a seus aposentos, saindo das vistas dos dois piratas. Ela lembrava-se que aquele não era seu quarto. Tomou banho, e quando voltou as encontrou separando a roupa que deveria usar, a vestiram, pentearam seu cabelo e até a maquiaram. Olhou-se para o espelho e encontrou-se pronta.

Usava um vestido rosa e branco, clichê no mínimo, tinha espartilho, que agora virara moda por lá, os cordões rosa e prata, e mangas até um pouco acima do cotovelo, mas de forma que deixava os ombros a mostra, a saia descia cheia de babados brancos, e por cima um fino tecido descendo em bicos por cima rosa. Os cabelos presos em um meio rabo por um enfeite de borboleta e sakuras, descendo cacheado, maquiagem básica para o dia, e algumas jóias, brincos em forma de argolas cravejadas de pedras rosa, pequenas.

Olhou-se no espelho, estava linda, era o que todos diriam, mas ela havia se desacostumado com aquele vestuário e se sentia um docinho de casamento, cheio de glacês e frescuras. Em seguida olhou para as mãos, sentiu falta do anel que ganhara de Gaara, aquele com uma pedra rosa e um rubi, tivera que deixá-lo no barco, mas se algum pirata o roubasse pagaria, suspirou e encarou novamente seu reflexo. Foi ai que notou que não havia tirado a argola de cima de sua orelha, por sorte ninguém percebera.

Olhou para o lado e percebeu que nenhuma das duas olhavam para ela, já que discutiam sobre que perfume passar nela, tirou a argola, e a escondeu no sapato estilo sapatilha, com pouco salto, totalmente fechado.

Passaram perfume nela e a levaram até a sala do rei, a respiração de Sakura aumentando, a cada passo que se aproximavam do escritório de seu pai. Estava com um mal pressentimento, foi se preparando mentalmente para o que estava por vir.

Mas quando a porta se abriu ela percebeu que não fora o suficiente para aquilo. Sentado em duas cadeiras a frente da mesinha estava dois jovens, um garoto e uma garota, e ao lado de seu pai, uma melhor com ar arrogante, e com o colar de SUA mãe. "Malditos" foi a primeira coisa que pensou.

Sentiu um bolo se formar em sua garganta, mas nenhuma lagrima veio, era uma mulher forte e decidida, e não se abalaria. Encarou firmemente seu pai, a barba branca espessa ia até um pouco abaixo do queixo, bem cortada, formando uma ponta triangular, era prateada, diferente dos cabelos que eram rosados levemente nas raízes até metade do cabelo, e nas pontas ficava branco novamente, indo até a mesma altura da barba confundindo levemente, a coroa dourada reluzindo por cima da cabeça, cravejada de rubis, o estava deixando calvo, mas esta disfarçava, os olhos frios como duas pedras opacas de cor marrom, bem escuro.

- Seja bem vinda de volta – disse cordialmente e apontando para a cadeira a sua frente entre os dois jovens.

- Obrigado papai – respondeu, ironizando a ultima palavra assim como a pergunta que se seguiu – Sentiu minha falta?

- Quase todos os dias – irônico como ela, seus olhos por um minuto pareceram reluzir de raiva.

- E suponho que esta deva ser minha madrasta? – perguntou com arrogância – Já teve mais bom gosto.

- E eu suponho que você esta muito bem para alguém que passou por tantas dificuldades – disse ele serenamente, com controle sobre si.

- Telma é uma enfermeira muito boa, embora não possa dizer o mesmo das outras duas – manteve-se calma.

- Entende, de certo que é muito competente – disse ele cruzando os dedos cheio de anéis sobre o colo – Mas respondendo a sua pergunta sim, esta é sua madrasta, Madeleine, e esses são seus dois irmãos.

- Prazer irmãozinhos – a voz mais carregada de sarcasmo do que nunca.

- Então querida filha porque não nos conta o que aconteceu com você? – disse cansado da troca de gentilezas, sua filha voltava mais hostil do que nunca, mas se ficasse de boca fechada seria ótima para exibir-se nos salões da nobreza, afinal pelo menos tinha a aparência de uma princesa.

Ela encarou a madrasta mais uma vez, seus olhos baixaram e se fixaram no colar de sua mãe, era bem simples, um pingente em forma de um perfeito circulo de ouro branco, feito por alquimistas á muito tempo e que era passado de geração a gerações, a madrasta havia trocado a fina corrente de ouro braço, por uma fita de cetim vinho com fios de ouro, brega.

- Porque eu lhe diria? Piratas não conseguiram arrancar muitas coisas de mim, acha que você conseguiria? – perguntou com audácia.

- Sim, se quiser isso de volta – respondeu abriu a gaveta tirando uma fina corrente de outro branco. Sakura arregalou os olhos, "a corrente do pingente".

N/N: Eu demoro mais os capítulos são grandes, e agora acho que vou postar com mais freqüência já que pra escrever os capítulos estou precisando dar uma revida, e postando eu reviso. Só acho que não vai ter perguntas sempre, como hoje por exemplo *roll*. E se eu não respondo os reviews é porque eu já sou enrolada se for responder eu vou demorar mais ainda, mas eu leio todos e dou pulinhos de alegria na privacidade do meu quarto. Mas quem quiser que eu responda é só me caçar no Orkut.

Beijos e até a próxima amiguinhos =x


	20. antigos amigos

Sasuke estava impaciente, mandaram eles para os quartos de hospedes,e graças a todos os deuses marinhos ele havia se livrado daquelas duas enfermeiras, elas haviam tocado a parte interna de suas coxas! Onde haviam achado aquelas duas? Nos bordeis de Tortuga? Conhecida como capital da pirataria (N/N: As locações geográficas, são imaginarias misturadas as verídicas).

Mas não era isso que o incomodava, sentado no macio colchão do quarto de hospedes, em meio a ricas almofadas bordadas, e em cima de um grosso edredom do mais fino tecido, ele não se sentia a vontade, estava inquieto, um pressentimento, algo acontecia com Sakura.

Infelizmente só falaria com ela de noite e se desse, não saberia como foi a conversa dela, até lá, e a curiosidade lhe atiçava.

- Senhor o rei deseja lhe falar – disse um vassalo entrando no quarto e olhando com desprezo para as roupas de Sasuke – Mas antes se vista mais apropriadamente.

- Certo – disse com igual olhar – E da próxima vez bata na porta – e completou sádico – não vai querer me ver nu, não é mesmo? Porque eu não gosto de homens olhando para mim.

OoOooOoOoO

Quando devidamente vestido, calças pretas, botas engraxadas, blusa branca abotoada, colete vinho e paletó por cima, se dirigiu a sala em que se encontrava o rei, encontrando Naruto, devidamente vestido como ele, só que em tons mais claros, esperando que o rei o recebesse.

- Entrem – ordenou o guarda.

Os dois suspiraram e entraram, encontrando a mesma cena que Sakura, momentos antes, só que a moça sentada se abanava com um leque cheio de plumas, e abanou mais rápido depois de um pequeno vislumbre dos dois, escondendo parte do rosto, tentando jogar um charme, e escondendo a pinta.

- Sentem-se – ordenou, e um guarda trouxa mais um cadeira, muito pesada – Vou ser direto, agradeço o que fizeram pela minha filha , mas tenho algumas perguntas.

Seguiu-se então um interrogatório variado, que os dois responderam tranquilamente, embora Naruto tenha "tropeçado" algumas vezes o capitão deu cobertura, e garantiu que o rei não suspeitasse de nada, nem nenhum dos presentes, incluindo a menina que não parava de lançar olhares de esguelha para os dois.

- Esta bem, agradeço a paciência e vocês tem minha gratidão – sentenciou encerrando o interrohatorio – Ficaram hospedados aqui enquanto necessitarem.

- Agradecemos a hospitalidade, mas é um tanto humilhante para nos, que perdemos tudo para os piratas e estamos pobres como plebeus, sem falar da honra – mentiu o Uchiha, e Naruto acenou embora não tivesse entendido exatamente o que o outro falara.

- Não se preocupem com isso, deveriam se sentirem honrados por enfrentar esses devassos, e além do mais logo será enviado uma frota para recuperar o que os senhores perderam, e o nosso reino também.

- Se é assim majestade, agradecemos – disse Sasuke se levantando e fazendo uma reverencia, Naruto apressou-se em fazer o mesmo, mas mais despojado – E temos informações sobre os herdeiros Yamanakas.

- Ótimo, peço que transmitam a os pais deles, haverá um baile em honra a vocês e pela volta de minha filha e pedirei que converse com eles – respondeu o rei os dispensando – Mandarei providenciarem roupas apropriadas para vocês, será no final da semana.

Sasuke andava pelos corredores escuros do castelo, tinha que tomar cuidado para não topar com nenhum guarda, como já quase havia acontecido, por isso mesmo achou melhor Naruto não vir junto, duas pessoas seria arriscado de mais.

Ele andou pé ante pé, até dobrar um corredor quando sentiu trombar em algo, um corpo feminino prestes a gritar enquanto lhe golpeava a jugular com força.

- Hei sou eu Sakura – disse segurando o pulso dela impedindo o golpe e tapando a boca abafando o grito – O que estava fazendo aqui? Eu deveria ir te encontrar.

- Estava demorando de mais, já estava a imaginar coisas.

- Isso tudo é saudade de mim? – Sasuke sorriu de lado, debochado e sensual, isso irritou Sakura.

- Deveria? - disse ela soltando o próprio pulso – Ora faça-me o favor e se enxergue.

- Se enxergue você – disse ele irritado – Acha que só porque tem um casinho com o Lord é a melhor.

- Eu não me acho porque "tive" um casinho com o Gaara, eu me acho porque eu sou – respondeu também irritada, embora falassem os dois sussurrando – E vamos parar que não é para isso que estamos aqui.

- Tem razão – disse ele colocando as mãos no bolso do pijama listrada – E ai? Como foi?

- Pior do que eu poderia imaginar – disse ela com lagrimas nos olhos – Mas eu me mantive firme – limpou discretamente as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair e Sasuke fingiu não ver para menor constrangimento.

- Eu sabia que se manteria, é uma garota forte – disse tentando confortá-la.

- Obrigado, mas garota forçou a amizade – disse dando um sorriso fraco, e a tentação de abraçá-la naquele momento.

- Pra mim você vai ser sempre a minha garotinha irritante – disse ele sorrindo discretamente sem perceber o "minha".

- Então vou te considerar sempre meu protetor – respondeu rindo.

- Eu ficaria ofendido se não achasse – e a vontade de abraçá-la se tornava cada vez mais forte – Mais o que aconteceu, eu vi que a sua madrasta estava com o pingente.

- É uma historia muito desagradável – Sakura respirou fundo, e começou a narrar o que tinha acontecido e por fim disse – Mas isso não vai nos atrapalhar na missão, não se preocupe.

- Eu sei, não nadamos tanto para nada – respondeu após ouvir o relato, novamente teve o vislumbre das lagrimas querendo cair daqueles belos olhos.

- Esse trocadilho foi infame hein? – disse ela rindo, em alusão ao que eles nadaram na primeira parte do plano.

- Eu nem notei, não tentei fazer um trocadilho – respondeu displicente – Mas agora preciso ir, alguém pode nos pegar, e ainda tenho que informar a mala ruiva sobre o que esta acontecendo.

- Sasuke – ela socou levemente o braço dele como repreensão.

- De qualquer forma, estou indo – disse saindo, e dando um aceno de mão, mas antes de se afastar se virou para ela e disse – Sinto muito pelo que o seu pai esta fazendo, e por você estar tendo que passar por isso, mas vai ser recompensada.

- Olha que eu vou cobrar – disse ela com um leve sorriso.

- Pode cobrar, sou pirata, mas essa promessa eu faço questão de pagar – respondeu e fez aquilo que estivera com vontade de fazer aquele tempo todo e que se segurou, a abraçou, transmitindo todo carinho e proteção que ela estava precisando sentir.

- E então como estão indo as coisas? – perguntou uma loira com o cabelo dividido em quatro marias-chiquinhas.

- Até agora bem, apesar da Sakura estar sofrendo certa pressão do pai – comentou Kankuro.

- Que tipo de pressão?

- O Uchiha não especifica – respondeu irritado Gaara – Ele só disse que ela esta contornando a situação muito bem.

- Mas ela comentou uma vez que tinha problemas com ele – lembrou Kankuro, enrolando um fumo de tabaco.

- Mas nunca entrou em detalhes – Temari tirou um pequeno leque do peito e começou a se abanar – Mas que calor infernal.

- Realmente – concordou o irmão mais velho levando o fumo a boca e procurando algo para acende-lo.

- Parem de reclamar – cortou Gaara e olhando para o fumante – E não fume aqui, o cheiro do cigarro vai demorar dias pra sair.

- Fresco – disse acendendo um fósforo no sapato ignorando o aviso do irmão.

O ruivo o olhou irritado, odiava o cheiro do cigarro, apesar de fumar de vez em quando, um vislumbre de luz lhe chamou a atenção, viu ser um punhal refletindo os raios que adentravam a janela, sorriu maldosamente e o pegou, jogando-o em seguida com precisão em direção a Kankuro.

- Mas que diabos – exclamou, enquanto ia para trás e o cigarro caiu de sua boca, cortado ao meio, e o punhal preso a parede – Isso era mesmo necessário?

- Eu peço só uma vez – respondeu arrancando o punhal, sem ligar para o suspiro desgostoso de seu irmão.

- Metido – resmungou – Deixando a cunhadinha de lado, precisamos decidir a estratégia.

- Então chame o Shikamaru...

- Deixa que eu vou – interrompeu Temari mal permitindo que o caçula concluísse sua frase, fazendo com que este arqueasse uma sobrancelha questionando-a silenciosamente – Só quero ser prestativa.

Ele arqueou ainda mais sua sobrancelha, assim como seu irmão, enquanto a viam sair apressada, a desculpa não convencera certamente.

OoOoOOoOooOoOooOo

Aquela hora da manhã Sakura acordava de um sono agitado pelas batidas na porta, esfregou os olhos e saiu da cama, vestiu um roupão de seda laranja e foi ver quem incomodava seu sono. A criada adentrou o quarto, quando a princesa abriu a porta, dizendo que tinha um recado do rei, que ele a convocava para o café da manhã, Sakura dispensou-a mandando avisar seu pai que atenderia ao "pedido", só teria que se arrumar e avisando que não era necessário mandar que as criadas viessem ajudá-la.

Fechou a porta suspirando e fazendo uma careta, já imaginava o quão desagradável seria o café da manhã junto aquelas cobras, foi em direção ao espelho, e ficou se observando por um tempo, passou a mão sobre a correntinha, que conseguira de volta, faltava ainda o pingente, que tinha o seu brilho ofuscado por sobre o colo daquela bruaca.

- Eu ainda arranco aquilo do pescoço dela – murmurou para si mesma e se pôs a se arrumar – Eu ainda me vingo – sorriu maldosamente, talvez esse café da manhã não fosse assim tão ruim.

oOoOooOOoooOooO

- Se demorar-se mais terei que mandar chamá-la de novo – comentou o rei esperando ser servido.

- Não será preciso papai – disse Sakura entrando radiante no salão – Já estou aqui.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, Sakura vestia um vestido verde claro esvoaçante, tanto que parecia fluido, ostentava no rosto um sorriso de enorme satisfação.

- E Bom jur – disse com a repleta de alegria, tanta que era de se suspeitar.

- Desde quando sabe francês? – perguntou o pai, olhando-a firmemente, ela não havia chegado a ter aulas de francês, pos foi "raptada" antes.

- Havia um francês no barco – respondeu desconcertada.

- E posso saber o porque da alegria? – ainda estava desconfiado.

- Eu estou livre depois de anos de cativeiro, isso não é um ótimo motivo para eu estar feliz? – questionou olhando tão firmemente quanto ele.

Ele não perguntou mais nada, e a conversa seguiu-se em clima de suspeita ainda, que aos poucos ia se dissipando, os novos irmãos eram tão desagradáveis quanto ela achou que seria. A menina a toda hora lançava olhares para os rapazes, como se estivesse em uma caça e de desprezo a irmã, que retribuía com a mesma intensidade.

Foi servido então, uma sobremesa exótica, que a madrasta começou a comer gulosamente, era um de seus defeitos, era gulosa, adorava iguarias, e depois se matava apertando o espartilho, para moldar o corpo apropriadamente. No entanto de repente ela levantou-se, batendo os punhos na mesa assustando a todos, começou a fazer caretas estranhas, e a soluçar, parecendo querer expelir algo, pos a mão na boca tentando segurar a ânsia, mais aumentava cada vez mais a vontade de vomitar, e não tendo saída, se pos a correr em busca de um lugar em que pudesse colocar algo para fora.

- Mas que diabos – exclamou o rei, indo atrás de sua noiva, depois de lançar um olhar cheio de suspeita para sua própria filha, que respondeu com a cara mais "inocente" do mundo.

- Meu dia esta cada vez melhor – comentou enquanto comia a sobremesa a sua frente, Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha mais deixou passar.

Flashback

Sakura entrou na cozinha, surpreendendo a todos, que tomaram um susto, pratos quase foram ao chão, embora os talheres não tivessem sido poupados. Nenhum deles sabiam como agir diante da presença dela.

- Calma gente, eu sou aquela menininha que entrava aqui correndo do Sasuke e do Naruto e brincando de esconder nos armários, lembram? – disse ela, antigamente tinha muita intimidade com a criadagem – Só um pouquinho maior.

- Senhorita Haruno então é verdade... – começou a cozinheira chefe com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Calma ai Amay, você nunca teve essa frescura comigo, é só Sakura – disse ela abraçando a cozinheira.

Conversou um pouco com os cozinheiros e outros serventes, conheceu os novos e então começou a botar seu plano em pratica.

- Então o que me dizem da minha madrasta? – a ultima palavra foi dita cheia de desgosto.

- Ela é uma bruxa – não conseguiu segurar uma jovem.

- Kiray – repreendeu a cozinheira chefe lançando um olhar severo a menina que ficou cabisbaixa.

- Não, não a repreenda, eu quero saber o que vocês acham mesmo – disse decidida a princesa.

Seguiu-se então uma seqüência de criticas e reclamações, ela não era popular entre a criadagem, e na verdade com ninguém, por ser muito arrogante e mandona.

- Então me parece que ela esta precisando de uma liçãozinha – disse Sakura, indo em direção a um dos doces e despejando o conteúdo transparente por cima.

- Senhorita não...

- Deixe disso, aquela bruxa bem que merece – interrompeu um cozinheiro a senhora Amay.

- E então Kiray quer ter a honra? – perguntou Sakura, mostrando o doce.

- Seria uma honra – e a cozinha encheu-se de risada, entre as quais das duas jovens.

Fim do Flashback.

O rei viu sua noiva, vomitar de forma nada apreciativa em um vaso, as panquecas e outros quitutes eram postos para fora, fazendo-o reprimir uma careta. Em seguida ela tombou para trás caindo de bunda, os cabelos desarrumados e alguns cachos perfeitamente penteados sujos de vomito, a saia levanta mostrando a infinidade de babados que ia por baixo, e um pouco das ceroulas brancas de rendas.

- Acho melhor você ir para seu quarto lavar o rosto, vou chamar algumas criadas para cuidar de você – disse tentando conter o nojo, ele saiu no momento em que uma espuma começou a se formar na boca dela, e um par de criados passaram tentando segurar a risada.

As criadas a ajudaram a tarde inteira, apesar de serem varias vezes insultadas, elas agüentaram, porque estavam vendo ela pagar por tudo o que ela fazia os outros sofrerem, e sabiam que com a chegada da princesa as coisas não seriam mais tão fáceis para ela.

OoOooOooooOOooOOooO

- Chamou papai – disse Sakura alegremente.

- Sim, você não tem nada haver com o que aconteceu com Madeleine tem? – ele cruzou as mãos por sobre o colo.

- Você escolhe uma buldogue raivosa como noiva e eu que tenho culpa? – perguntou se fingindo indignada e continuou com desprezo – E antes que continue com essa acusação incabível, como faria aquilo com ela? Isso que da comer como uma porca.

- Esta certo, não foi para isso que eu te chamei – interrompeu os "elogios" a senhora – Os Hyuuga's vão chegar amanhã. E os Yamanaka também chegaram junto com eles.

- Porque tão cedo? Achei que o baile seria no final da semana – comentou ela.

- Motivos meus, agora pode se retirar – fez um movimento com as mãos e ela saiu, pensando num jeito de informar a Sasuke o que se passava.

OoOoOOoOooOoOooOooOO

- Isso esta se tornando ainda mais complicado – comentou Naruto coçando a cabeça, estavam escondidos em uma sala secreta que descobriram quando criança, era uma biblioteca muita antiga que apenas eles e os falecidos construtores conheciam.

- Os Hyuugas são uma família conhecida pelos métodos de guerra, se estão vindo mais cedo pode ser que suspeitem de algo – comentou Sasuke, sentado em uma cadeira, enquanto analisava o mapa do castelo, ali havia todas as plantas.

- E ainda temos que dar um jeito de obrigarmos os Yamanaka a prepararem embarcações, não podemos chegar gritando que sabemos onde os filhos dele estão, mas temos que fazer com que os outros membros saibam, para que fiquem contra a parede – lembrou Sakura.

- Realmente, precisamos de um plano – Sasuke parou para pensar – Mas eles tem que fazer isso essa semana ainda.

- Papai já esta preparando os barcos, só precisa que os Yamanaka liberem algum fundo, e homens – segredou a menina – Uma das empregadas que contou que ele deu ordem para que já se preparassem para carregar dois navios de grande porte.

- Queria poder ver nossos antigos amigos como você Sakura – disse Naruto um pouco triste.

- Eu sei Naruto, mas terá que se contentar com saber que ainda se lembram de nos – disse ela.

- Mas é bom que você já esteja amiga das criadas de novo, assim conseguira informações mais facilmente – observou Sasuke.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, pensando em como resolver os problemas. Observavam os mapas da redondeza e do castelo.

- E se as nossas tropas ficassem nesse vale? Eles podem vir por este porto abandonado – disse Naruto.

- Eles perceberiam a movimentação.

- Mas se viessem por este, ele esta costumado a receber navios de contrabando, a mando de meu pai inclusive – Sakura apontou para um porto.

- É a nossa melhor escolha.

- Mas e como faremos como as embarcações que roubaremos? – questionou Naruto.

- Ele tem razão, precisamos que as naus nos dêem cobertura.

- Só se eles viessem de canoa por um dos portos, e parte da tropa ficasse passeando pela costa com os navios – disse pensativo o Uchiha.

- Melhor mandarmos esses mapas para Shikamaru – todos concordaram, mas não teriam como ajudar a bolar como entrar no "cofre", isso era com eles. Então se colocaram a refletir.

- Já sei como por os Yamanaka contra a parede – exclamou de repente a menina de cabelos rosados.

- E eu já sei como entrar na sala dos tesouros – disse Naruto. Os dois viraram e o encaram atônicos – Que foi gente, parecem que viram um milagre.

- Deve ser um plano absurdo – comentou o moreno-loiro desacreditando, depois que passou o choque.

- Não é não, vejam – e começou a traçar o plano no mapa, os dois ficaram ainda mais abismados, o plano era perfeito.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o Naruto?

- Deixa disso Sásá, e ai gostaram?

- Eu gostei, é rápido, simples e fácil de lembrar – Sakura deu os ombros, e o outro riu, ela o abraçou em seguida.

- É pode dar certo – deu o braço a torcer o capitão – Sakura, escreva para o ruivo azedo, ele quer noticias suas mesmo, e eu não estou com saco pra isso.

- Vocês não podem se dar bem mesmo não? – comentou ela, escrevendo em um pergaminho velho.

oOoOooOoOoOoOo

- Não. A comitiva se aproximava gradativamente do castelo, as carruagens tremelicavam conforme iam andando pela estrada de terra, sem nada para amortecer os impactos constantes.

O silencio em uma das cabines era mórbidos, Hinata a herdeira do Hyuugas estava ao lado de seu primo quieta, olhando para baixo, e mexendo os dedos compulsivamente, de hora em hora lançava relances a seu pai sentado a sua frente, e a seu primo, estes permaneciam sérios, como a viagem inteira.

- E então tio, o que acha da volta da princesa Haruno?

- Isso pode ser muito interessante para nos, os Yamanaka não estão muito bem, isso esta começando a se tornar visível, e se soubermos jogar certo podemos acabar com esse noivado, e então poderemos unir a nossa família aos Harunos – respondeu e encarou o sobrinho, sabendo que ele havia entendido o recado.

- Isso pode ser interessante.

Do lado de fora, Tenten permanecia junto ao cocheiro, ela já fora uma pirata do navio de Temari, Ventos da Lua, fora presa em uma emboscada, e acabara se apaixonando por Neji, por isso aceitara ficar no navio do nobre, ela atenta a movimentos suspeitos, mas nada sequer se aproximava da comitiva, que era protegida por vários soldados de elite.

Deu um suspiro pesado, tirou algumas mechas de cabelo castanho que se desprendia dos dois coques que usava e se colocou a pensar no que Neji dissera sobre a princesa, Sakura Haruno, ela tinha quase certeza que era a sua amiga pirata de cabelos rosa, mas o que estaria ela pensando em voltar para o castelo? Tenten não sabia, mas sentia que era algo grande, e ela queria participar, já havia se cansado da vida do navio daqueles nobres, não tinham o mesmo ar de liberdade dos piratas, e já que suas investidas em relação ao Hyuuga se mostravam cada vez mais infrutíferas, não havia motivo para continuar.

O cocheiro avisou que já estavam chegando, a jovem ergueu os olhos e deu de cara com um enorme castelo, cheio de torres altas e pontudas, sendo que em cada uma havia uma bandeirola que balançava de acordo com o vento, eram todas vermelhas, com o circulo símbolo da família, em prata, um portal de aproximadamente três metros e meio se erguia na fachada, os portões de ferro sendo abertos pelos empregados devidamente uniformizados, entalhados no arco do portal, haviam varias flores envolvendo-o por toda a extensão, e por ai iam as maravilhas do castelo com um dos mais variados jardins, projetados pelos próprios Yamanakas, que eram artistas, e construtores especializados em jardins e outros investimentos.

- Magnífico – sussurrou Tenten.

oOOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOOoo

Sakura estava parada na frente do castelo, esperando os convidados chegarem, uma chatice, na opinião dela, exceto por ser divertido ver a bruaca se remexendo toda por que um inseto caiu acidentalmente no decote dela, claro que ela e Naruto não tiveram nada haver com aquilo, mas Sasuke não parava de lhe mandar olhares acusadores, e em outras situações já teria o mandado a merda., mas isto estragaria o disfarce.

A presença de sua nova "irmã" era insuportável, e ela nem ao menos sabia o nome da menina, esta ficava tentando atrair a todo o custo a atenção dos dois jovens que haviam sido "resgatados" junto da princesa, como uma cadelinha no cio, claro que sem obter nenhum sucesso, Sasuke e Naruto davam tanta atenção a ela como davam a folhas a grama em que pisavam, e percebendo isso, ela tentava novas táticas, como provocar Sakura, que revidava com olhares de desprezo. Como podem ver, uma "família feliz".

- Vossa majestade, eles estão entrando em vossa propriedade – disse um lacaio correndo esbaforido, e tropeçando na cauda do volumoso vestido da filha de Madeleine.

Sakura ajudou a se levantar, pegando-o pelo braço, e puxando para cima, ele agradeceu muito sem graça, a cara estava toda suja de terra e grama, assim como a roupa, disse a ela que não era necessário se importar.

- Como princesa é meu dever servir ao povo, ao em vez de pisar nele – passando o olhar pelo pai e depois pela nova irmã, que soltou um resmungo indignado, o moço sorriu para a Haruno e saiu as pressas.

- Que coisas mais sem cabimento essa de servir ao povo – respondeu a menina.

- Sem cabimento é você com essa roupinha de bordel chique, se achando o maximo, só se for o maximo da "rétisse", parece uma tabua – retrucou ferina – E caso você não saiba, o rei, ou governante, é cuidar de seu reino, incluindo os súditos, um rei honesto e bom se preocupa com seu povo.

O rei fez sinal para que as duas se calassem e se afastassem, a medida que discutiam iam se aproximando e já estavam a alguns passos uma da outra com os punhos cerrados, como se prontas para se atracarem,

- Eles chegaram, não quero mais nenhuma briga.

Os visitantes, chegaram e agora desciam das carruagens, dois servos para cada veiculo correram auxiliá-los, abrindo as portas, colocando escadas, e oferecendo as mãos para as damas, e depois fechando.

- Bom dia caro amigo, como foram de viagem?

- Muito bem vossa majestade, embora estejamos um pouco cansados.

- Acredito realmente que devem estar exaustos, os criados os levaram aos seus devidos quartos – o rei fez um sinal chamando a criadagem – Mas antes deixe-me apresentá-los, a algumas pessoas.

- Estou ansioso – seguiu o rei, junto com seu sobrinho e filha.

O rei apresentou sua noiva e filhos, depois os dois supostos nobres que ajudaram sua filha a se salvar, contando a historia por cima, e por fim a própria princesa Haruno, que surpreendeu a todos com o tanto que se desenvolveu.

- Senhores Yamanakas sinto por seus filhos não terem tido a mesma sorte que nos – disse amavelmente, enquanto os cumprimentava.

- Todos sentimos – completou Neji, examinando a princesa minuciosamente.

- Mas me alegra saber que o tormento de vocês esta acabando – completou, com um sorriso, aos olhos de uns adorável, na de outros, como Sasuke e Naruto cara de pau.

- Como... assim? – gaguejou a mãe dos jovens raptadas, o marido e ela brancos com a informação.

- Ora, eu e meus companheiros sabemos onde ele esta, e é uma questão de tempo até que as naus fiquem prontas para partir e trazê-los de volta – dissimulada – Não é uma ótima noticia?

- Sim ótima – articulou o senhor abatido com as noticias – Se me desculpam, eu com minha esposa estamos muito cansados, e pedimos licença para ir para nossos quartos.

- Oh claro, os criados já estão aqui para levá-los – respondeu, e olhou sua filha sem entender o que ela pretendia.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoooOo

Tenten ficara ao pé da carruagem, junto com outros criados, mas mesmo assim conseguiu identificar uma silhueta de cabeleira rosa, e só havia uma pessoa no mundo que possuía essa cor de cabelo, e era sua antiga amiga pirata, uma princesa fugitiva, chamada Sakura, Haruno Sakura, e ela sabia que a moça não voltaria ao castelo sem algo por trás.

- O que será que você esta aprontando? – se perguntou baixinho, abaixando-se para limpar as botas – Seja o que for eu quero tomar partido, chega de rastejar por vermes nobres que não me merecem.

oOoOoOoOooOOoOOoOoO

Um navio de velas negras, com desenhos de nuvens vermelhas se aproxima de outro, os tripulantes do outro navio já sabem o que vai acontecer, conhecem a lenda que corre por ai, o suor vai descendo lentamente antes de qualquer movimento, estão suando de medo. O capitão do navio inimigo sorri, como se pressentisse isso, sabe o terror que seu bando vem causando.

Continuam se aproximando, sem tiros de canhão, nem nada, por enquanto, sabem que provavelmente os outros estão congelados de medo, vão se aproximando discretamente, outro navio com as mesmas velas faz o mesmo, o barco da marinha fica no meio dos dois inimigos, sem se mover, sabem que estão condenados.

O capitão de cabelos negros, não faz menção de ataque, prolongando o maximo possível, a agonia de sua "presa", sabe o quanto estão ansiosos, e atemorizados pelo destino que os aguarda, todos ali sabem que estão condenados, e por isso mesmo, o jovem, vai adiando o maximo a execução, sabendo do sofrimento que causa. Enfim da o sinal.

Os canhões ainda não são acionados, não querem acabar logo com a diversão, entram os combatentes, bem armados, são os mais inescrupulosos piratas que já navegaram, perdendo é claro para os capitães do bando, estes sim, eram ainda piores, mais cruéis, mais sádicos, desumanos.

O chão se tinge de rubro, os corpos tombam, espadas perfuram os corpos, cortam, dilaceram a carne, gritos de agonia preenchem o espaço, junto ao som de balas, que encontram seus alvos e os levam ao chão, agonizantes, a cena é atroz, capaz de fazer o estomago se contorcer, com a visão das vísceras, e pedaços decapitados, o cheiro da morte, atrairia urubus se não estivessem em alto mar.

O capitão do navio vencido ainda tenta um apelo pela própria vida, oferece o navio, o tesouro, tudo, um pedido de piedade, mas os dois capitães os olham com desprezo, o de cabelos pretos e o de pele azulada, as suplicas para eles são motivo de vergonha, e aqueles que imploram pela própria vida, sabem os que menos merecem piedade, na filosofia deles. Os que enfrentam com coragem o momento final, e aceitam a morte de forma honrada, sem se humilhar, é que tem valor.

- Um capitão deve sempre afundar com o navio – diz o moreno, e dá o golpe de misericórdia – Afundem essa merda.

Tiros de canhão são ouvidos, e dos barcos vencedores, eles vêem o navio afundar em labaredas de fogo, junto com todo um exercito formado por filinhos de papai, mas mesmo assim pessoas.

- Sabe Itachi, devíamos ser considerados bem-feitores, estamos livrando o mundo dessa escoria de covarde – fala o capitão azulado, segurando uma corda para ir para o próprio barco, o outro não o responde.

N/N: Desculpe a demora, de novo. No Orkut essa fic ta quase acabando, mas ainda falta muito aqui. Então espero que gostem porque vem muita coisa pela frente.


	21. suspeitas

Sakura andava tranquilamente pelos amplos corredores do castelo, feliz por ter completado parte da missão, os vitrais coloridos provocavam um jogo de cores magnífico que a distraia enquanto apreciava as formas que produziam no chão. Tanto que não conseguiu o ataque por trás que recebeu, o agressor a puxou pela cintura e a jogou contra a parede. Praguejou baixo enquanto sentia o ombro doer, ergueu as vistas pronta para chutá-lo ou gritar por socorro, o que lhe apetecesse primeiro.

- Você já foi mais atenta Saki – disse uma voz feminina divertida.

- E você nunca foi delicada Tenten – ela levantou-se sorrindo, esquecendo-se dos pensamentos negativos contra seu agressor.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam. Mas o que esta aprontando?

- O que a faz achar que estou aprontando algo?

- Você estar de volta ao castelo do pai que você odeia, e do qual você fugiu jurando nunca mais voltar? – irônica, a menina de cabelos castanho arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Desculpe, mas não posso repassar informações a inimigos – comentou alisando as pregas do vestido.

- Ainda bem que estamos entre amigos – disse Tenten olhando para os lados.

- Isso é uma confissão que esta abandonando o lado dos Hyuuga? O que Neji vai pensar de você? – dramatizou a princesa.

- Foda-se ele, agora me conte tudo, esconda-me nada – as primeiras palavras saíram ríspida, os antigos costumes piratas voltando.

- É isso o que eu gosto de ouvir – Sakura pegou o braço da menina e a puxou para direção aonde estava indo antes, a biblioteca encontrar os outros dois piratas – Nesse caso, bem vinda a bordo, sua ajuda vai ser muito apreciada.

OoOoOoOoOoOO

Neji estava em uma enorme banheira, cheia de espuma, os longos cabelos soltos flutuavam pela água, e a pele branca era limpa por uma esponja, os pensamentos fluíam um casamento com a Haruno o deixaria em uma posição bastante confortável, e seria finalmente aceito como um herdeiro de todo o ducado, os velhos de sua família teriam que engolir aquele sapo, e abaixar a cabeça para ele, quando passasse.

Esse futuro lhe agradava muito, mas toda a vez que pensava na belíssima princesa, sua figura ia se difundindo e se transformando na de uma pirata de cabelos cor de chocolate, balançava a cabeça toda a hora tentando afastar aquela imagem, não podia se apaixonar, ainda mais por uma pirata, isso tornaria as coisas muito complicadas, acreditava que seu destino estava na nobreza e não poderia mudar por ela.

Afundou a cabeça para que a água lhe clareasse as idéias, mas ao em vez disso a imagem de Tenten ia se tornando cada vez mais nítida, e um calor ia subindo, um calor aconchegante e prazeroso, que fazia seus dedos dos pés ficarem dormentes. Era uma sensação gostosa e logo se rendeu a ela, jogou a cabeça para fora da água e a deixou pendendo para trás. Soltou um suspiro, misturado com um chamado baixo, "Tenten".

OoOooOooOooO

- Sakura – chamou baixinho enquanto cochilava. Então o Uchiha acordou de sobressalto.

Que diabos, raramente dormia de tarde, mas desta vez havia pegado no sono enquanto estudava as plantas do castelo no esconderijo deles, e ainda por cima sonhara com Sakura, não lembrava-se exatamente o que, mas era com ela.

- Irritante, vem me atormentar até quando estou dormindo – praguejou baixinho, e voltou os olhos para os pergaminhos esticados por sobre a mesa rústica.

Tentou se concentrar, mas não conseguia, sua mente vagava para longe toda a hora, e qualquer coisa o distraia, seus pensamentos voavam como gaivotas em alto mar, mas não era para lá que eles se direcionavam, embora tivesse saudade do oceano.

Virou-se abruptamente, o barulho da porta se abrindo chamou-lhes a atenção, deu de cara com um Naruto ruivo ofegante, e um pouco suado. Este, ia abrindo os botões da camiseta e dobrando a calça até acima dos joelhos.

- Me confundi na hora de achar a passagem – explicou, o outro o olhou debochadamente, estampado na cara os dizeres "Você é um idiota" num dos raríssimos momentos em que se sabia o que o capitão pensava.

- Deixe isso pra lá e me ajude a examinar esses mapas.

- De novo.

- Claro, tudo tem que sair perfeito.

Emburrado, o loiro verdadeiro, sentou-se a mesa e pegou o primeiro mapa que sua mão conseguiu alcançar, passou os olhos distraidamente, e depois de cinco minutos o arremessou em direção a outra ponta da mesa, se levantou e começou a se "abanar" com a própria camisa ainda em seu corpo.

- Mais que demônios de calor é esse – comentou, gotas de suor deslizando pelo seu peitoral.

- Você esta suando como um porco – comentou o outro sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho – Esta fedendo.

- Não exagere – pegou uma das jarras cheias de água que haviam trazido até ali, emprestadas da cozinha, e jogou em si próprio.

- Idiota.

Um estampido foi ouvido e instantaneamente os dois se viraram para porta, a figura que entro não era conhecida, Sasuke levantou-se e segurou o punhal guardado por debaixo da roupa, Naruto pegou a cadeira a sua frente e fez menção de levantá-la.

- Calma gente, ela esta comigo – Sakura entrou logo depois da amiga, e esclareceu, antes que esta tivesse a cabeça acertada por uma cadeira – Esta é Tenten, ela foi capturada pelos Hyuuga e estava trabalhando para eles... Até agora.

- Como sabemos que podemos confiar nela?

- Porque nada é pior que uma mulher rejeitada – respondeu a própria Tenten.

OoOoOOoOooOoOo

Já era tarde, o céu já começava a se tingir de laranja refletindo na água criando um dos mais belos espetáculos, o mar estava calmo e o único movimento eram leves ondulações que entrecortavam o reflexo e batiam contra os cascos. No navio quando uma gaivota desajeitada pousou no umbral superior, carregando uma espécie de pergaminho, lacrado com cera rudemente.

Gaara agarrou a ave e tirou rapidamente o pergaminho, soltando-a depois rudimente, esta soltou um pio de indignação como se pela falta de tato em relação ao favor prestado e se retirou tão rapidamente quanto pode, indo pousar em rochedo bastante afastado.

O ruivo passou os olhos rapidamente pela carta, lendo uma segunda vez para absorver melhor as informações, e tentando identificar de onde conhecia o nome Tenten, que aparecia na carta como nova colaboradora, segundo Sakura que contou por cima toda a historia.

- Hei você? – chamou um subalterno qualquer – Chame minha irmã imediatamente.

Temari se encontrava apoiada em uma das muretas entediada, Shikamaru ao seu lado observava as nuvens com uma serenidade quase que irritante, e ignorava todos os suspiros de impaciência que ela soltava a todo o momento, de modo que ela se sentiu posta de lado.

- O que você vê nessas nuvens afinal? – perguntou finalmente.

- Problemática, é complexo de mais – ele bocejou – Não entenderia.

- Esta me chamando de burra? – virou-se irritada e apoio as mãos na anca.

- Não, digamos que você apenas não tem paciência para tentar entender – respondeu esfregando os olhos, colocou os cotovelos na amurada e apoiou o rosto nas mãos.

- Afinal o que você quer dizer com isso? – os pés começaram a bater ritmicamente rápido no assoalho do barco.

- Que você além de problemática é impaciente.

Ele finalmente virou-se para encará-la, encontrando-a extremante irritada, sorriu de canto pensando no quão atraente ela estava naquele momento, o olhar dela intensificando chegando ao limite, antes de se suavizar, e os dois sem que percebessem começasse a se aproximar, até que os lábios se unissem deliciosamente.

- Mas você bem que gosta – disse ela depois de encerrar o beijo com uma mordida no lábio inferior do pirata.

- Não nego.

- Temari – um pirata gritou vindo na direção deles, apoiou as mãos no joelho e passou o recado – Seu irmão te chama.

- Hunf, o que aquela malinha quer agora?- resmungou andando na direção a que o pirata aparecera.

O Nara olhou a cena toda sonolentamente, e então depois que ela sumiu de suas vistas voltou a observar as nuvens, mas um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto sentia o gosto dela ainda em sua boca, ressoando em sua mente "problemática".

OOoOooOoOoOOoOoOooOo

- O que foi maninho querido? – a loira entrou no quarto dele sem nem ao menos bater, recebendo um olhar reprovador – O que você quer agora?

- Recebi uma carta de Sakura.

- Ohhh que lindo, e veio pedir um conselho amoroso? Ou quer que eu te ajude a responder?

- Ela fala sobre uma tal de Tenten, disse que já trabalhou pra você – ignorou as piadinhas da irmã.

- Tenten? Me dá isso daqui – ela jogou-se para frente por cima dele, e agarrou as cartas da mão dele com violência, no entanto ele permaneceu com o mesmo semblante neutro.

Ela leu rapidamente a carta, parando apenas em alguns momentos por causa de alguma palavra ou frase que não entendia, e xingava nesses momentos Sakura por usar vocabulário complicado. Depois que terminou jogou a carta na cara do irmão, e ficou alguns momentos a refletir, com pena de Tenten pela rejeição, e afinal quem aquele nobre pensava que era para rejeitar uma de suas piratas?

- Ela é confiável? – Gaara dobrou a folha e guardou no bolso interno do casaco.

- Ainda mais nessa situação.

- E o que pode me acrescentar sobre ela?

- Ela é mestre no uso de armas, desde espadas, adagas, até pistolas e bombas, mas prefere as primeiras. É rápida e eficaz, sempre acerta, e tem um ótimo instinto.

- Possui alguma informação que possa nos ajudar?

- Ela viveu no navios dos Hyuugas e pelo jeito agora trabalha na guarda dele, deve conhecer muito sobre as armas que eles têm, estratégias de ataque, defesa, e coisas do tipo – encostou-se na parede, pensando em quando a reveria, seriam novamente as três.

- Então quero que mande uma carta pedindo para que essa tal de Tente escreva-nos contando tudo o que sabe sobre o poderio dos Hyuugas, será uma prova de que podemos confiar nela – apontou para a escrivaninha, relativamente organizada.

- Por que eu? Por acaso não sabe escrever?

- Porque você já a conhece e ela se sentira mais segura, menos intimidada – respondeu impacientemente revirando os olhos.

- Isso é apenas uma desculpa, você esta é com preguiça de escrever – indignada.

- Não importa, eu ainda sou um Lord e eu é que mando. Agora comece a escrever – se retirou, antes que uma almofada lhe acertasse.

- Filho da mãe mal parido – resmungou enquanto ia se sentar para começar a escrever.

OoOOoOoOOoOo

Tenten só recebeu a carta de noite, e em seu pequeno quarto escrevia uma resposta. O quarto era junto ao dos empregados, mas pelo menos não tinha que dividir com ninguém, como já fizera antes. Possuía cortinas cremes, uma pequena mesa rústica, e uma cadeira de estofado desbotado, uma cama com um grosso colchão, ao menos isso, e lençóis novos. Sakura disse que iria tentar providenciar coisa melhor para ela, mas sinceramente, Tenten não se importava, já dormira em lugares piores, assim como a própria Haruno, e algum tempo havia aprendido a não esperar muito dos nobres para com os subalternos.

A luz fraca de duas velas acesas, uma era praticamente um toco, e a lua era tudo o que iluminava o local, sombras formavam na parede desenhos e criavam um ar sombrio pouco notado pela pirata, que tratava de transpor para o papel tudo o que sabia sobre os Hyuugas e o poderio deles. Não sentia remorso de estar traindo-os porque sofrera muito com eles, eles a reconheciam na hora do trabalho, mas não como pessoa.

Terminou a ultima linha, tentando se lembrar de algo mais, coçou os olhos e bocejou, já era tarde e ela dormira muito pouco, mas aquilo era uma prova de lealdade e ela tinha que dar o melhor dela para ganhar a confiança deles. Acabou dormindo por sobre a carta.

OoOooOoOOOo

Sakura arrastava as pantufas pelo chão frio, vestia um roupão que arrastava pelo chão de seda púrpura e mangas longas, por baixo uma camisola abaixo dos joelhos de seda lilás, com alguns babados, ela odiava aquele modo de se vestir, mas tinha que incorporar o papel.

Estava tentando se distrair uma vez que perdera o sono, se desse sorte poderia encontrar Sasuke que também tinha sono leve, muito diferente do amigo loiro. Sorriu ao pensar na possibilidade, por mais frio que fosse gostava da companhia de Sasuke, trazia sensações adversas como segurança e insegurança.

Filosofando enquanto olhava para as próprias chinelas, acabou trombando com alguém, com impacto que sofreu, foi para trás e caiu no chão, ficando com a bunda dolorida e gelada, gemeu de dor baixinho com os olhos fechados enquanto colocava uma mão na cabeça.

- Me desculpe princesa – disse uma voz fria, a pessoa se abaixou até ficar na altura dela e ofereceu – Mas a senhorita deveria ser mais cuidadosa.

- Vou anotar – respondeu grosseiramente sem perceber com quem falava, quando levantou os olhos tratou de se corrigir falando amavelmente – Obrigado Neji – e pegou a mão dele.

- As suas ordens – a puxou para cima com facilidade – Mas o que faz acordada a uma hora dessas?

- Perdi o sono. E você?

- Também – se instalou um silencio constrangedor.

- Quer dar uma volta? – constrangida com a situação falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

- Porque não? – deu os ombros e virou-se andando, ela não o acompanhou, até que ele virou-se novamente – Não vêm? – ela abriu um sorriso então, e correu para o lado dele.

oOooOoOOoOoO

Hinata estava na biblioteca folheando um livro que continha varias gravuras, todas de lugares belíssimos, paisagens naturais, paraísos tropicais coloridos, e sua imaginação começava a viajar pelas figuras se imaginando lá, livre, sem ter que dar satisfações a ninguém.

Passou o dedo ternamente sobre uma delas, sua preferida, era uma ilustração de uma praia de areia branca e mar azul, muito parecida com as outras, mas nessa porém havia uma singularidade, uma figura masculina sentada na areia de braços fortes, costas largas despidas, e alegres cabelos loiros sendo balançados por uma brisa imaginaria. Por algum motivo desconhecido aquela imagem a atraia, varias foram as vezes em que sonhou com aquela paisagem e com o loiro.

Soltou um suspiro, como a dama recatada que era não podia ter aqueles devaneios, mas eram mais fortes do que ela, eram coisas que ela não conseguia evitar, como uma válvula de escape para toda a frustração de uma vida vazia na nobreza. Levantou-se e se retirou do aposento abraçada ao livro, como se quisesse imprimir na alma aquelas imagens que provavelmente jamais teria a chance de ver ao vivo.

OoOoOOoOoOoOO

Neji e Sakura andavam lado a lado sem dizer uma palavra, ela não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, ela vinha pensando muito sobre a nobreza, e toda a podridão, desde que chegara ao castelo, e algo a impelia a tirar uma prova de que todos não valiam a pena, e talvez por isso conversasse com Neji. Ele era um nobre, quem sabe não fosse diferente.

- Neji, você não sente que a família Yamanaka, se importa muito pouco com seus filhos? – perguntou de repente.

- Sim.

- E isso não te choca? Quer dizer, pais não se importarem com os filhos?

- Deveria? Acho que isso não é muita novidade no mundo dos nobres.

- Tem razão – e depois sussurrou baixinho para si mesma – meu pai é a prova viva disso.

- Como disse?

- Nada.

- O que te incomoda princesa? – disse ele virando-se para encará-la.

- É essa realidade da nobreza – confessou com um suspiro – Ela é tão superficial, tão cheia de mascaras, e as pessoas sabem disso, mas parece não se importar.

- Não entenda errado, eu não disse que não me importo, só que não há nada a fazer – deixou claro.

- Acredita mesmo nisso? Acredita que não possa fazer nada para mudar? Acredita que isso tudo é destino? – questionou, o jovem de orbes perolados pensou por um tempo.

- A idéia de destino não me agrada, parece que alguém manda em mim – disse por fim – Mas ao mesmo tempo um inútil será sempre um inútil.

- Não se ele tentar mudar – corrigiu ela – E você diz que não gosta da idéia de destino porque parece que alguém manda em você, mas aceita que seu tio o faça.

- Não diga bobagens, você não sabe sobre o que esta falando – disse áspero.

- Não sei? Então se seu tio te mandar casar, e você gostasse de outra, você não o faria.

- Não sei – respondeu com o olhar vago, a imagem da pirata de cabelos castanhos voltando a sua mente.

- Acha que os plebeus tenham menos direitos do que nos? – perguntou de repente, ela não sabia o que falava, só que de repente alguma coisa parecia que a possuiu.

- Sim – respondeu surpreso.

- Sim? Eles são humanos como nos, e filhos de deus – contrapôs ela.

- Mas são plebeus.

- Quem intitulou isso?

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso tudo?

- Nem eu mesma sei – ela suspirou – Talvez eu só quisesse ter certeza, de que ninguém na nobreza vale mesmo a pena.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que a nobreza para mim não tem nenhum valor.

- Talvez você esteja certa.

Ela se surpreendeu com a resposta. Neji por outro lado não sabia o que o fez concondar, talvez fosse as lembranças de um mundo de aparências que aquela conversa havia lhe trazido, e a reflexão que tudo aquilo havia lhe provocado.

- Mas isso é o que todas as pessoas querem não é? Fazer parte da nobreza?

- Não eu – disse ela, e virou-se para voltar para seu quarto – Boa noite Neji, e obrigado pelo passeio.

Ele a viu desaparecer pelo corredor, deixando-o em estado de reflexão, porque de repente sentia que não era mais tão importante ser reconhecido pelos velhos de sua família, afinal de que eles entendiam? Eram apenas velhos amargurados de vidas vazias, será que queria ser como eles? Queria viver de aparências? E um desejo de liberdade crescia em seu peito, idéias de libertação iam fluindo, e ele soltou um sorriso, "obrigado você", pensou.

OoOOoOooOoOOOoOOoO

Os dias foram passando e parte das tropas piratas já haviam desembarcado em terra firme, e permaneciam ocultos a vista da nobreza esperando o momento certo de atacar. Navios patrulhavam desapercebidamente pela costa, esperando o momento.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura e Tenten colocavam o plano em pratica para invadir o cofre, todas as noites eles entravam em uma cela da antiga masmorra, que fora abandonada, por ser muito pequena, e que se encontrava localizada bem atrás, da sala dos tesouros, poucos metros abaixo, já que o castelo estava construindo em uma encostam e os arquitetos o construíram como se houvessem degraus, no nível, mais alto os quartos, e a parte da nobreza, e conforme ia descendo, chegava a ala da plebe, e depois os exilados, onde se encontrava as masmorras nova e antiga, e também o tesouro, já que ninguém jamais suspeitaria, a menos que conhecesse o lugar muito bem e tivesse as plantas.

- Eu não havia percebido a forma como o castelo havia sido construída – comentou Tenten.

- Isso porque ele se ergue de forma a que parece plano, mas se você o observar de trás percebera que as paredes e muros são bem mais altas, que as da frente – comentou Sakura.

- É complicado de se entender.

- Menos fofoca, e mais trabalho braçal – chamou a atenção Sasuke.

Eles cavavam pela cela, um enorme túnel, que permitiria que eles entrassem sem que fossem percebidos uma vez que ninguém ia até as masmorras antigas.

- Eu sabia que estava bom de mais para ser verdade – reclamava o Uchiha – Quer dizer era o Naruto tendo uma boa idéia, deveríamos ter percebido, que algo daria errado.

Ele enxugou o suor da testa na manca da camisa, toda suja de terra, logo notariam que toda a noite sumia uma camisa de cada um, já que eles as deixavam nas masmorras, para não despeitar suspeitas em relação as camisas sujas.

- Meu plano é perfeito – disse Naruto, usando uma das enxadas que afanaram do estoque de jardinagem – Quer dizer, ele só esta sendo trabalhoso...

- Trabalhoso? Essa terra é dura de mais, vai demorar muito para escavarmos – retrucou ele.

- E se usássemos bombas? – questionou o sub-capitão.

- E você acha que ninguém notaria o som da explosão?

- Quem esta fofocando agora em vez de trabalhar? – brincou Sakura – Deixe de reclamar e continue a cavar.

OoOoOooOoOOOoO

Em uma mansão discreta entre muitos, um grupo se reunia em volta de uma mesa, todos vestiam capaz pretas, com nuvens vermelhas, cobrindo grande parte do corpo, a maioria possuía feições peculiares, e sorrisos sinistros no rosto.

- A coleta esta indo muito bem pelo que vejo – comentou o líder sentado na ponta.

Ninguém respondeu, esperaram que ele continuasse, e foi o que ele fez, passou os dados de todos os roubos, perdas e danos, que eram quase nada, ganhos, e o lucro final, e é claro quem os executou.

- A partilha de hoje será um pouco menor, no entanto – começou ele, um dos homens, se remexeu incomodado, mas não comentou nada – Porque uma parte será investida.

- Quanto? – perguntou o que havia ficado incomodado.

- Uma quantia considerável, mas não fique apreensivo, porque isso garantira ganhos incontáveis vezes maiores – diante dessas palavras o outro se acalmou, e permaneceu quieto.

- E quanto aos nossos amiguinhos? – perguntou outro.

- Tudo tem ido muito bem – disse o líder, deixando-se sorrir discretamente – Eles ainda não conseguiram a parte do mapa, por isso estou esperando.

- Já pode nos dizer o que pretende?

- Posso, mas não vou – respondeu, um burburinho correu, mas tão logo se iniciou ele se extinguiu.

OoOOoOooOoO

Ajeitou o casaco marrom que vestia e o chapéu surrado, a face limpa, no entanto denunciava o disfarce, mas ele esperava que os piratas estivessem bêbados de mais para notar sua presença destoante no bar sujo, como ele classificava o local ao qual se dirigia.

A beira-mar, bem próximo a um porto, utilizado por piratas e contrabandistas que o usavam para desembarcar mercadorias ilícitas ou no mínimo de procedência duvidosa, o local se erguia como uma casinha bêbada, entre dois hangares, com paredes tortas e sujas, e duas janelas por onde saia a barulheira infernal que seus freqüentadores faziam. Estes eram piratas briguentos e bêbados, e trabalhadores do modesto vilarejo, daquele litoral esquecido pelo rei, ou pelo menos este o fingia para que pudesse conseguir produtos suspeitos.

Entrou tentando ser o mais discreto possível, o cheiro de álcool e sujeira lhe causava náuseas mas disfarçou, ameaçou sentar-se em uma banqueta junto ao balcão, mas parou no meio do ato, ao notar a imundice que essa se encontrara, sem que ninguém percebesse colocou um lenço em cima da banquete e só assim se sentou.

- O que vai querer? – perguntou uma mulher de meia idade mal-humorada, usava um vestido roto amarelo, e tinha na cintura um sujo avental amarrado, o pano já fino de tanto usar, possuía uma pinta no meio da bochecha que incomodava o cavaleiro.

- Por hora nada – disse educado de mais.

- Se vai ficar tem que consumir alguma coisa? – ela notou instantaneamente que ele não era como os freqüentadores do bar, sabia que ele não deveria estar ali, mas pouco ligou.

- Então me veja um igual ao daqueles... homens – por sorte o desprezo por aquele tipo impediu-o de chamá-los de cavaleiro, o que seria uma gafe ali no meio.

Ficou esperando por um tempo, a bebida chegou, sendo trazida por uma mulher parecida com a primeira, mas vestia um vestido laranja, a irmã gêmea da outra atendente, as duas eram conhecidas como dragões gêmeos por aquelas bandas.

Um homem vestido então com um casaco azul marinho, desbotado com uma gola levantada de forma que não era possível visualizar bem a boca e o nariz, e um chapéu cobrindo todo o cabelo e a parte de cima do rosto, sentou-se ao seu lado então, pouco se importando com sujar as calças, e fez sinal chamando a primeira irmã, a de vestido amarelo.

Esta atendeu a ele com um sorriso que não foi dedicado ao outro homem e se apoio no balcão de forma a mostrar o decote de forma mais convidativa, o outro sorriu em escárnio e brincando com ela, fingiu flertar, embora não pudesse ela ver mais que os olhos e ouvir a voz rouca, o que a deixou animada, e garantiu quantos copos pudesse beber por conta da casa pelo resto da noite.

- Noite agradável, não? – perguntou o sujeito recém-chegado, virando-se para o disfarçado – É uma pena, pos parece que vá chover.

De inicio o outro não entendeu, mas depois se lembrou que este era o código para reconhecer o informante que deveria encontrar naquele lugar, e tratou de respondeu também através do código:

- Tudo vai depender das condições – respondeu, mexendo os copos fazendo o conteúdo respingar pelo balcão, da outra ponta deste, uma das irmãs lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido por ter de limpar mais tarde.

- Acredite, as condições são suficientes para que haja uma tempestade – disse o outro se aproximando cautelosamente e confidenciando ao outro.

OoOoOOoOOoOoO

Sakura estava atordoada, naquela noite seu pai havia chamado costureiras para fazerem os vestidos dela, de Madeileine e da filha desta, a qual Sakura ignorava que tivesse outro nome que não "vaca sem teta" ou afins. Agora encontravam-se todas no mesmo quarto, onde varias costureiras e auxiliares, tiravam medidas e sugeriam modelos que mais favoreceriam o corpo de cada uma.

- Esse modelo é ótimo, favoreceria a sua falta de peito – comentou irritada uma das costureiras, já havia desenhado inúmeros croquis para a enteada do rei, mas nenhum a agradava, aquela menina é mesmo insuportável.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? Esta chamando-me de despeitada? – retrucou indignada, a sala parou para assistir.

- São fatos madames não tem como negar – retrucou atrevidamente.

- Ora, eu exijo que outra costureira faça o serviço, eu não quero mais ver esta tua cara, alias duvido que você consiga...

- Ai que escândalo, a coitada num falo nada mais do que a verdade – disse Sakura, rindo abertamente – Mas se quer tanto outra costureira eu troco com você – Sakura fez sinal para que a costureira que cuidava de si trocasse de lugar com a outra – Qual seu nome?

- Me chamo Tomoyo – respondeu, um pouco envergonhada depois de pensar no que vocês.

- Prazer Sakura, pelo visto vamos nos dar muito bem – disse sorrindo e então teve uma idéia – Se importaria de terminarmos o serviço em meu quarto? Acho que aqui o ar esta muito tenso.

- Sem problemas princesa – respondeu, ela sentia o olhar da madame que destratara perfurando suas costas.

- E se quiser um dinheirinho extra, eu tenho uns serviços a mais para você – disse Sakura, descendo do degrau onde se encontrava.

- Seria um prazer princesa.

- Me chame de Sakura – a princesa se dirigiu ao lado desta e pegou sua mão – E esse é o começo de uma bela amizade, pelo que vejo – E saiu levando a costureira consigo sem dar satisfações a ninguém.

OoOooOoOoooOoOO

Naruto, estava novamente cavando, encontrava-se sem camisa, e uma gota descia por sua barriga bem trabalhada finalizando no cós da calça, quando deu um ultimo golpe de enxada, e toda uma parte de terra desabou, deu um pulo para trás para não ser pego para avalanche. Observando a área concluiu que não demoraria para que chegassem bem atrás do cofre, e que se fosse rápido poderiam invadir o cofre antes do baile.

- Sasuke, acho que conseguiremos cumpri a nossa meta – comentou enxugando o suor da testa, com o braço.

- Que meta? – Sasuke preparava um relato para manter os piratas em alto mar informado sobre o que acontecia.

- Invadirmos essa joça antes do baile.

- Nos temos que conseguir Naruto, se não o plano vai por água baixo – retrucou Sasuke, tirando os olhos do papel – Quanto tempo acha que vai levar?

- Não dá pra ser muito preciso, depende do quanto trabalharmos – explicou observando o extenso túnel que se formara.

- Então, é melhor nos esforçarmos ao maximo para não haver complicações – disse guardando a carta e pegando uma enxada.

Enquanto Sasuke trabalhava ele não parava de pensar em Sakura, ela estava se saindo melhor do que ele esperava em relação ao pai, ainda mais com a coisa da madrasta e tudo mais, ela cumpriu a parte dela do pacto, mas ele não conseguia cumprir a dele, não conseguia deixar para trás o ódio que sentia por Itachi, era mais forte do que ele, olhou para o dedo, a cicatriz pequena indicava a promessa. Mas era difícil de mais cumpri-la, estava começando a acreditar que ele não tinha forças suficientes.

Flashback:

Sasuke, com aproximadamente quatro anos, corria a procura do irmão, queria encontrá-lo para que ele lhe mostrasse um truque que vinha prometendo já fazia tempo.

Encontrou trancado no quarto, a fazer a lição que os mestres haviam lhe passado, muito concentrado, e cercado de livros com vários títulos e autores, muito diferenciados, mas todos muito volumosos, e de capa dura, penas, tinteiros, e pergaminhos, e folhas, alguns completo de escritos.

- Tachi, me mostra aquele truque – pediu junto a cadeira do irmão, olhando-o com expectativa.

- Agora não Sasuke, tenho que terminar isso – respondeu sem olhar o irmão – E já lhe disse que meu nome é Itachi e não Tachi.

- Desculpa Tac... quer dizer Itachi – disse magoado, e juntando todo o orgulho que tinha em seu pequeno corpo, saiu do quarto, procurando não transparecer sua decepção, pelo menos não na frente do irmão.

O outro Uchiha soltou um suspiro, sabia que havia magoado o irmão, por mais que o outro tentasse não deixar transparecer na voz, mas ele não tinha tempo. Não era fácil ser primogênito, de uma família tão importante quanto a sua, e ainda mais tão diminuta, a família era muito seletiva por isso era pequena, e isso aumentava a pressão sobre ele.

Parou para pensar que também não devia ser fácil para seu irmão, ser colocado sempre de lado, sempre o segundo, e com peso na consciência se levantou indo procurar o pequeno e abandonando os estudos daquela hora.

Encontrou nos degraus de uma grande escadaria, sentado com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho e um semblante aborrecido e magoado, apesar de não haver uma lagrima. Itachi permaneceu com o mesmo semblante, mas mentalmente sorriu ao ver como Sasuke desde pequeno já era orgulhoso como um verdadeiro Uchiha.

- Sasuke, não era para se magoar – provocou sabendo que isso irritaria o pequeno.

- Não to magoado – a ultima palavra ele falou enrolado, devido a dificuldade da pronuncia.

- Não? Que bom – disse Itachi, vendo o pequeno levantar os olhinhos negros confuso para ele – Porque eu estava pensando se você não queria me ajudar com algumas partes do treinamento.

Os olhinhos de Sasuke brilharam e ele levantou a cabeça rápido, em seguida parou e pensou por um instante, tentando a todo custo manter a pose, e não aparentar o quanto tinha ficado contente com o convite.

- Talvez eu tenha um tempo para te ajudar – disse o pequeno, se esforçando para falar as palavras corretamente, e formar a frase.

- Faça um esforço pra achar um tempo para mim – dessa vez Itachi teve que se segurar para não rir na cara do pequeno – Irmãos tem preferências não?

- Acho que sim – respondeu o pequeno sem entender muito bem a frase, afinal apesar de ser um prodígio ainda era muito novo.

- Pode ser agora?

- Pode, tenho um tempo livre – respondeu o pequeno, fazendo uma pose de gente grande.

- Então vamos pequeno.

- Não sou pequeno – reclamou alto, enquanto o irmão bagunçava seus cabelos, olho irritado para o irmão, e desta vez o irmão riu realmente.

- Esta bem então, gigante.

Fim do Flashback.

- Porque você fez o que fez meu irmão? – sussurrou Sasuke, sem que Naruto ouvisse.

oOoOOoOooOooOo

Itachi fumava um cigarrilho, apesar de não ser viciado, de vez em quando o fazia, conforme a chama consumia seu cigarro, o barco inimigo também era consumido por um imenso fogaréu, que refletia nas águas, em tons alaranjados, amarelos e rubro como o do sangue que havia derramado da tripulação, para ele aquilo era um espetáculo.

Soltou o cigarro antes que acabasse, e assim que este caiu no chão, apagou com a sola da bota preta, suja de sangue, obviamente que em uma batalha a maior preocupação dele não era manter os sapatos limpos.

- Já terminamos por aqui, podemos partir – ordenou, sem aumentar a voz, no entanto a forma gélida como era pronunciada, fazia com que ninguém ousasse desobedeces-lho.

- Isto esta se tornando entediante - comentou o semi-tritão da água.

Itachi olhou para baixo e acenou em concordância, eram raras as vezes em que concordava com o parceiro, mas esta era uma das vezes, atacar barcos insignificantes como aqueles, de nobres que se achavam poderosos, foi divertido no começo, mas estava se tornando um saco. No entanto era ordens do mestre, que atacassem barcos como aquele, pos era a forma mais fácil de arranjar dinheiro sem despertar suspeitas.

Emerso em seus pensamentos, ele começou a pensar na possibilidade, mais do que provável, de que reencontraria o irmão, pelo que conhecia de Sasuke, e sim ele o conhecia bem, ele provavelmente ainda guardava ódio dele, e o desejo de vingança, aquilo poderia ser interessante.

Ouvira historias de seu irmão, e por mais que não tivesse qualquer sentimento familiar, paternal, ou o que quer que fosse, ele pelo menos assim achava, não pode deixar de se sentir orgulhoso, afinal fora ele que iniciara Sasuke, nos primeiros passos, no geral, e ver que ele não havia se tornado um zé ninguém era de fato soberbo. Era seu irmão, queira ou não tinham laços.

E a possibilidade de um confronto o agradava, ainda mais sabendo o poderio que estava com ele, entre eles a armada de Lord Gaara, seus irmãos Temari e Kankuro, e pelo jeito logo juntariam mais naus sob comando. Seria um desafio, uma batalha difícil, e Itachi adorava isso, a adrenalina, o clamor da batalha, tudo isso parecia chamar por ele. "Mal posso esperar" pensou arrogante, certo da vitória.

OoOOoOoOooOooO

- Tem certeza disso? – perguntou o rei, encarando o subalterno seriamente.

- Essa foi a informação que me passaram – respondeu, sentado na cadeira, de forma ereta, com certeza não era um criado qualquer – Mas será necessário que nos averiguarmos as informações.

- Faça-o o mais rápido possível – respondeu o rei levantando-se da cadeira, e começando a andar pelo escritório – Essa acusação é muito serie e se estiver correta podemos estar correndo grande perigo.

- E vossa majestade o que faremos se ela realmente for uma deles? – perguntou nervoso, a questão era de extrema delicadeza.

- A trataremos do mesmo modo que aos outros – respondeu duramente.

- Mas senhor...

- Sem, mas, se assim o for ela devera receber o mesmo tratamento dos outros – interrompeu dessa vez mais severamente do que antes.

- Entendo, é pelo bem de todos, não é mesmo? – perguntou dessa vez mais submissamente.

- Sim, sim, é claro, para o bem de todos – respondeu agora distraído, olhando a lua através da janela, ela ainda não se apresentava com todo esplendor – Agora queira se retirar, preciso pensar nas medidas a serem tomadas se for o pior.

- Claro vossa majestade.

OoOoOOoOoOOoO

Do lado de fora uma criada ouvia tudo, a jovem Kiray não perdera nenhuma palavra do que fora dito. Ela ouviu passos indo em direção a porta, e tratou de se esconder para que não fosse encontrada ouvindo a conversa de vossa majestade.

Viu um homem distinto saindo de dentro do aposento, era-lhe familiar, mas não conseguiu reconhecê-lo, este se despediu do rei, e tratou de seguir pelo corredor, logo sumindo das vistas da criada escondida atrás de uma pesada armadura, segurando a respiração.

Quando viu que não havia mais perigo tratou de sair o mais rápido dali, e seguir por outro corredor, esqueceu-se até mesmo que havia ido até ali oferecer um chá para o monarca. Estava preocupara de mais com o que ouvira, não sabia como proceder com aquela informação em mãos.

A primeira coisa que pensou em fazer era avisar Sakura, esta havia lhe pedido para mantê-la informada sobre tudo, mas ela não tinha tanta certeza de que aquilo era o certo. Quando a patroa lhe falou isso, pensou que ela só queria saber dos deslizes da madrasta nunca esperou ter uma informação tão grave em mãos e agora que a tinha não fazia idéia do que fazer com ela, resolveu esperar, se acalmar e só então tomar uma decisão.

oOoOOoOooOoOOooo

Sakura se despedia da costureira, ela tinha tirado não só medidas dela, mas também de Tenten, que agora encontrava-se escorada em um canto, umas poucas moedas de ouro e a mulher se comprometera a fazer o vestido de Tenten também e outras roupas "especiais", e ainda ficar em silencio, fora mais alguns servicinhos, de certo fizera um bom negocio.

- Agora pode me dizer pra que aquela mulher vai fazer roupas novas pra mim? – perguntou Tenten rabugenta.

- Você esta precisando de roupas melhores.

- Qual o problema com as minhas? – apontou para o uniforme masculino que usava – São confortáveis, deixa livre os movimentos.

- Você pode conservar esses aspectos e mesmo assim ser feminino Tenten – retrucou Sakura – Pelos mares, aquele nobre acabou com seu ego feminino, você nunca ligou para as roupas, mas mesmo assim lembrava que era uma mulher.

- Vou fingir que eu não entendi – cruzou os braços.

- Nada disso, você precisa se recuperar e mostrar para ele, que homem nenhum rejeita uma pirata, que homem nenhum te rejeita e fica sem o troco – disse Sakura, desdobrando os braços da outra bruscamente, e a arrastando para a frente do espelho – Olhe para você, não dorme direito – apontou para as olheiras – Nem faz o cabelo – apontou para os coques mal feitos.

- Eu já me livrei dele, estou do lado de vocês não estou? – desviou os olhos do espelho.

- Isso não basta, você tem esquecer dele, ele não te merece, você é muito ouro pro naviuzinho dele, ou deveria dizer canoa?

Tenten não conteve a risada, assim como Sakura, talvez não fosse só o problema com Neji, talvez sentisse falta das amigas. De repente em um ato agradecido, puxou a amiga para um abraços, e assim ficaram, até que caíram no colchão.

- O que eu faria sem esse projeto de ruiva pra me dar uns puxões de orelha? – disse soltando-a, e rolando para o lado, abraçando um travesseiro.

- Provavelmente nada, mas graças a Poseidon você me tem – disse Sakura também pegando um travesseiro – E quem você chamou de projeto de ruiva? – jogou um travesseiro na cara da outra.

- Você sua ruiva desbotada – retrucou, e revidou, e se iniciou uma divertida guerra de travesseiros.

OoOOoOooOoO

Neji andava pelo castelo, a procura de algo, e esse algo tinha nome, sobrenome e ficha criminal que se estendia por milhas e mais milhas. Mas isso não vinha ao caso, ele estava a procura da pirata, mas ela parecia ter desaparecido, alias havia dias que não a via.

De repente uma pontada em seu coração, um pensamento ruim de que ela havia fugido, quer dizer ela era uma pirata, uma loba do mar, tão confiável, quanto deixar uma raposa e uma galinha juntos, o que seria uma simples traição para ela?

Mas mesmo assim o pensamento de que ela o havia deixado parecia surreal, quer dizer ela era praticamente seu braço direito, sempre o ajudando em treinos e a montar estratégias, não que ele necessitasse, mas ajuda era sempre bom.

Um alivio momentâneo, ao ver ela sair de uma porta, ria de algo, estava com alguém que ele não podia ver, ainda, mas para sua tranqüilidade lhe parecia ser uma mulher.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao reconhecer a figura feminina, o que uma pirata estaria conversando com uma princesa? Questionou-se se a princesa sabia quem era Tenten, mas concluiu que qualquer um, especialmente alguém que foi mantida em cativeiro em um bucaneiro, saberia identificar a criminosa, pelos seus gestos e costumes, não era difícil deduzir a procedência duvidosa da jovem de cabelos castanhos, ainda mais levando em consideração o vestuário.

Com a curiosidade lhe incitando, apressou o passo em direção a elas coma a intenção de tirar a historia a limpo, e aumentou a velocidade quando as viu se despedir, queria pegar as duas no pulo.

- Senhorita Haruno, que surpresa, você conversando com uma vassala – disse paralisando Tenten que já virava as costas.

- Surpresa porque? Acho que não é nenhuma novidade eu conversar com as pessoas – respondeu a jovem de cabelos rosados rapidamente – Sempre conversei com todas as pessoas desse castelo.

- Tem razão, não é a toa que esta recebendo o apelido de princesa plebéia – disse ele com escárnio, encarando as costas de Tenten – Mas me pergunto se sabe quem ela realmente é.

- Sei obviamente – as costas da outra ficaram mais tensas, que diabos a amiga estava a fazer.

- Sabe? – perguntou ainda mais surpreso.

- Sim, ela faz parte da sua armada pessoal não – respondeu e acrescentou com tal convicção que tornava quase impossível de se duvidar – Se vocês confiam nela, eu também confio.

- Ela era uma ex-pirata – respondeu Neji, quase, mas não impossível.

- Eu sei – disse dando os ombros.

- Sabe? – Neji ficou atônico.

- Mas não é mais, se arrependeu de seus atos – disse verdadeiramente, Tenten havia se arrependido de seus atos, mas não especificamente do que ele achava – A de mais, quando estive em cativeiro, ela me ajudou, indo levar comida escondida para mim, se sobrevivi foi por sua piedade.

- Isso é verdade Tenten? – perguntou desconfiado – Porque não me falou nada?

Os dois encararam a citada, que continuava de costas, e foi virando aos poucos para ele, pensando em uma desculpa plausível, que batesse com a historia inventada pela a amiga.

- Eu não sabia exatamente quem era, mas ela me pareceu tão boa que fiquei com dó, jamais imaginei que ela era a tal princesa.

- Como não sabia quem era? Tem um prisioneiro e não sabe o quanto vale?

- Os piratas por motivo de segurança, trocavam prisioneiros de navios aliados, e não avisavam a ninguém, era como se todos fossem desconhecidos, assim era impossível de vazar informação – mentiu ela, era o melhor que conseguira pronunciar.

- Tenten cometeu alguns erros no passado, mas não pode-se negar que tenha bom coração – disse uma frase ambígua a princesa.

- Eu não classificaria assim alguém que matou meus homens.

- E como você se classifica? – redargüiu a Haruno – Alguém que matou tantos piratas quanto pode.

- Eu estava me defendendo.

- Eu também – dessa vez quem respondeu Tenten ferina.

- Que seja então princesa, a opção é sua – suspirou – Você sabe em quem confia.

- Obrigado, e se me dão licença eu vou me retirar aos meus aposentos – Sakura virou as costas, e entrou no quarto.

- Neji, eu estou trabalhando para vocês, não estou? Qual o problema então? – depois que a princesa saiu começou – Você me julga, como se não tivesse errado.

- Eu nunca fui um pirata.

- O que te difere de um? Como ela disse você também já matou em batalha. A única diferença é o lado que se joga.

- Os ideais.

- O único ideal em um campo de batalha, é não deixe ninguém te matar.

- Você sabe que não é apenas isso, vai além.

- O que é pra você vai além da vida?

- Liberdade, poder de fazer escolhas, uma vida não vale a pena se não for vivida – respondeu sem pensar – Poder viver livremente, é uma coisa que vale a pena se lutar.

- Esta ai o ideal pirata, Atreva-se a viver – e dizendo isso se retirou.

OoOoOoOooOooOo

Sasuke estava cavando novamente, sozinho dessa vez, Naruto havia saído, mas ele preferiu ficar, pressentia que algo estava errado, e que precisavam sair o mais rápido possível do castelo. Os movimentos estavam quase ritmados e apesar do cansaço ele não tinha vontade nenhuma de parar, se o deixassem ficaria ali até a exaustão.

Enquanto trabalhava seus pensamentos fluíam com mais clareza, e ele raciocinava melhor, no entanto não estava conseguindo concentrar isso em estratégias, a não ser as de como manter um certo ruivo, longe de uma certa ruiva, que alias estava se tornando cada vez mais constante em sua cabeça, inundando todos seus pensamentos e impossibilitando-o de pensar em alguma coisa.

Apressou o ritmo frustrado, por ela não sair de sua mente, e entre uma machadada e outra, ele sentiu a enxada prender em algo e sorriu ao perceber que havia conseguido quebrar as pedras, que compunham o chão da sala do tesouro, ainda não era o suficiente para passar uma pessoa, mas era um começo.

- Hey, desse jeito vai se matar – ele virou-se para identificar a voz e deu de cara com a Haruno.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? Achei que não viria hoje.

- Eu resolvi te procurar para te contar algumas coisas. Quando não te achei no seu quarto, procurei Naruto e ele disse que você estaria aqui – disse dando os ombros.

- O que você fez?

- Nada – respondeu, e depois deu o braço a torcer – Neji me viu com a Tenten.

- Merda Sakura, isso pode arruinar...

- Eu já dei um jeito – cortou ela, e começou a relatar o fato.

oOoOooOooOoOoOoOo

Naruto andava descalço pelos corredores frios do castelo, mas ele não ligava para isso, tinha ido na cozinha e pegado um doce que as cozinheiras deixaram sobre a mesa, caso alguém sentisse fome e elas tivessem que ir entregar para alguém. Geralmente se espera que os convidados do rei peça a um servo que pegue algo e não que ele vá diretamente a cozinha, mas ele não viu necessidade disso.

Lambia a colher com gosto, degustando o maximo que podia do manjar, fechando os olhos pelo prazer que aquele quitute lhe dava, raramente havia doces no navio, e até mesmo ele que preferia uma especiaria salgada, vinda do outro lado do mar sentia falta.

Estava tão distraído com a guloseima que não olhava na frente, e isso é claro resultou o encontrão, em algo, que era uma pesada armadura, que decorava os corredores.

- Mas que diacho de armaduras, pra que deixá-las em um corredor? – ele continuou amaldiçoando até que ouviu uma voz tímida chamar-lhe, bem baixinho.

- O senhor esta bem? – perguntou timidamente a jovem dama, observando-a notou que tinha cabelos negros, e olhos perolados, o que o fez reconhecer.

- Estou sim – disse com lagrimas nos olhos, devido a dor que sentia em seu dedão.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou hesitante com toda a sua refinada educação – Não precisa de ajuda?

- Tenho sim – respondeu, dando um sorriso descontraído – Mas e a senhorita Hinata, esta fazendo o que aqui?

- Nada – disse corando.

- Esta perdida? – ele notou então que ela carregava um livro, o qual abraçava maternalmente – Estava lendo até tarde?

- Sim, o senhor gosta?

- De que? – perguntou confuso.

- De ler – respondeu, abaixando a cabeça e rindo o mais discretamente, não dele em escárnio, mas docemente.

- Na verdade... – ele ia dizer de forma um tanto quanto rústico que não, mas ele se lembrou das palavras de Sasuke o mandando ser refinado e disse no melhor tom refinado que conseguiu – Não tenho tempo.

- Ahh entendo.

- Não é que eu não goste – emendou, começando a inventar para parecer mais culto na frente dela – É que eu desaprendi, com os anos em cativeiro.

- Compreendo, deve ter sido duro – disse ela apiedada e um pouco insegura ofereceu – Se quiser eu posso te ajudar a reaprender.

- Seria ótimo, Hinata – disse sorrindo – Mas agora acho melhor irmos dormir.

- Tem razão, devemos nos retirar aos nossos aposentos.

- Eu te acompanho.

OoOoOooOoO

Sakura chegou exausta em seu quarto, sabia que Sasuke iria lhe passar um sermão, por terem sido pegas, sobre irresponsabilidade, e como isso poderia estragar os planos, mas precisava ser tão exasperado, ela já havia resolvido tudo. Socou uma almofada para aplacar o ódio. "Ao fundo do oceano você Sasuke, com seus sermões idiotas, e voz sensual, barriga de tanquinho, e... argh idiota".

E assim continuou até que ouviu batidas em sua porta, estranhou, pos naquele horário só visitavam-na os piratas, quando precisavam decidir algo urgente, e ela havia acabada de se despedir do Uchiha, hesitante foi então, até a porta.

- Quem é? – perguntou, com a voz firme, observando o quarto caso precisasse se defender.

- Sou eu minha ama, Kiray – Sakura notou que o tom de voz da menina era assustado, e tratou de abrir logo a porta.

A empregada, entrou aos trancos e barrancos no quarto, e teria caído se Sakura não tivesse a segurado, a jovem agradeceu cordialmente, e pediu que fechasse a porta, porque tinha algo muito importante para dizer a Sakura, esta estranhou mas mesmo assim acatou ao pedido.

- E então? O que tem de tão importante para me perguntar? – se sentou na cama, e fez sinal para a criada para que se sentasse em uma cadeira.

- Senhorita eu não sei o que dizer... – começou ainda incerta de sua decisão.

- Não enrole, estou começando a ficar preocupada – disse tentando soar o menos rude, disfarçando, o mau humor por ser impedida de dormir.

- Eu ouvi atrás da porta, seu pai conversando com um homem, e eles estavam dizendo... – ela enroscou nessa parte.

- O que criatura? – apressou Sakura.

- Que você possivelmente é uma pirata – respondeu num sopro só.

- Como? – Sakura dissimulou surpresa e depois indignação, e por dentro xingava seu pai.

- Isso mesmo – disse a empregada juntando coragem – E é verdade não é?

- Que absurdo Kiray – respondeu com verdadeiro espanto.

- Não precisa mentir, eu vou ficar quieta, estava claro de mais – respondeu ela – Ninguém escaparia de um cativeiro pirata dessa forma, e viria por acaso vir parar nas praias de seu pai.

- Esta me julgando?

- Não, de certa forma eu não a condeno, vejo como odeia tudo isso – respondeu tristemente – Mas porque se tornar uma pirata?

- Eu nunca disse que era uma.

- Acho que já dei prova da minha confiança – retrucou ofendida.

- Kiray não quero te envolver nisso, mas vou te explicar o que puder, por ter me contado – respondeu a princesa depois de pensar – Nem todo o pirata é ruim, não vou afirmar que sou boa, mas também não vou afirmar que sou eu a vilã.

- O que quer dizer?

- Nenhuma das vidas que trespassaram minha espada, ou foram pegas por uma de minhas balas, enfim de qualquer modo, era inocente – explicou, os olhos da menina se arregalaram ao ver a outra admitir que matara – Eu sempre odiei a nobreza, por esconder as mais devassas historias por trás de uma fachada de outro e brilhante, e quando mais nova eu tentei fugir.

- Eu fiquei sabendo – disse tremula.

- E deve ter ficado sabendo também que não deu certo, anos mais tarde eu tentei de novo, e uma vez livre eu encontrei uma pirata, que foi minha mestra, ela me explicou que não existe modo de generalizar piratas, porque a ideologia pirata é atreva-se a viver a seu modo, existem piratas que levam isso para o lado ruim, e piratas que levam isso para o lado bom.

- Mas todos roubam.

- E a nobreza não? – riu em escárnio – Esses grandes palácios que vê, foram construídos com dinheiro usurpado do povo, é ele quem trabalha, é ele quem se esforça, mas quem fica com tudo são os aristocratas.

- Talvez esteja certo.

- Ninguém é completamente bom, veja bem minha amiga, luz só existe porque existem também a escuridão, uma não vive sem a outra – disse passeando a mão por sobre uma vela, no criado mudo ao lado da cama – E ninguém é tão mal, pelo menos ninguém assim o nasce.

- Tem gente que sim.

- Não querida, nos é quem regamos primeiro o mal dentro deles, e eles a permitem crescer, agraves da injustiça, da palavra impensada, todo ser humano é fruto do meio em que viveu.

- Esta me dizendo que ninguém tem culpa?

- Não é assim, essa pessoa permitiu que isso acontecesse, permitiu-se ser influenciada, a pessoa só se torna mutável pela sociedade se assim se permitir – Sakura, estava assombrada consigo mesmo, era como se tivesse alguém falando por ela, era como sua mãe falava.

- Eu acho que não compreendo inteiramente, mas consigo pegar a idéia – respondeu a emprega atordoada com tanta informação.

- Nem eu mesmo entendo tudo, o que estou te passando foi as experiências que adquiri, algumas questões são meio contraditórias, eu sei – disse Sakura – É a conclusão a que cheguei depois de muito refletir sobre tudo.

- Você parece tão...

- Vivida? – riu Sakura – Dizem que um mês no mar equivale a meio ano em terra.

- Minha senhora, eu vou me retirar porque esta ficando tarde, mas fique tranqüila que deixarei isso entre nos – a empregada correu a porta, e virou-se para Sakura – E se a senhorita me permitisse, eu gostaria de ter mais conversa dessas com a senhora, sei que é um tanto abusado de minha parte, mas em minha humildade gostaria de aprender mais, já que não terei a mesma chance que você, estou encarceirada pelas paredes desse castelo.

- Não minha querida, esta encarceirada pela sua mente – disse a outra sorrindo – Mas eu adoraria, e depois quero te apresentar a uma pessoa.

- Muitíssimo obrigada – fez uma reverencia – Boa noite.

- Para você também, e obrigado pelo alerta.

- Você poderá sempre confiar em mim – e se retirou solenemente, deixando uma princesa pirata, com suas próprias reflexões, o que dera nela para começar a filosofar do nada?

N/A: Desculpa a demora, eu sempre falo que vou tentar postar mais rápido mas nunca cumpro, então deixa quieto. Mas pra compensar vai ter perguntas hj \o/. Também quem dera com um capitulo grande como esse tenho muito o que falar mesmo.

* Naruto precisa de um GPS para não se perder mais?

* Ninguém inventou um desodorante nessa época? Nem mesmo uma folinha de cheiro nas axilas para melhorar o odor?

* Nada é realmente pior do que uma mulher rejeitada?

* Gaara esta virando um preguiçoso que nem eu? ( Queria ser uma lord e poder mandar alguém digitar enquanto eu digito ;-;)

* Sakura esta virando filosofa?

* Vai terminar seus dias numa ilha escrevendo sobre a sociedade e politica?

* Sasuke não tem vergonha de mandar mulheres fazerem trabalho braçal?

* Quem diabos eram aqueles caras no bar?

* E que gírias idiotas eram aquelas?

* O que foi aquele momento cuti-cuti entre irmãos?

* Entrei sem querer em outro mundo paralelo?

* Desde quando o pai da Sakura sabe o que é para o bem de todos?

* Neji tem mesmo uma canoa?

* Tenten conseguira lembrar que é uma mulher?

* Naruto vai virar uma pessoa culta?

Eu já sei as respostas, vamos ver vocês =P


	22. Furtos e capturas

Sakura sentia a adrenalina acelerada, assim como o sangue parecia correr mais rápido em suas veias, desde que havia recebido Kiray em seu quarto, encontrava-se agitada. E a falta de ação por lado de seu pai só aumentava sua crescente ansiedade, ela sentia o perigo a sua espreita, como um predador esperando a presa se distrair para dar o bote, mas ela não se distrairia, permaneceria atenta.

Aquela noite, se encontrava escondida em um corredor, o lugar marcado para se encontrar com Tenten, Naruto e Sasuke, aquela seria à noite do grande golpe, assaltariam o cofre aquela noite. Como a peça que afanariam era pequena e sem maiores valores, aparente, demorariam a descobrir o roubo, ainda mais com a distração do baile, e até lá já teriam executado o plano, e fugido, junto com os dois barcos que precisavam, cortesia roubada do rei Haruno e dos Yamanaka.

Os olhos passeavam rapidamente por todos os cantos e os ouvidos estavam atentos a qualquer barulho, sentiu então uma presença atrás de si e virou bruscamente, segurou o grito na garganta ao perceber que era Tenten, e logo atrás Sasuke. Agora só faltava Naruto chegar.

Foram três minutos de apreensão, e total vigilância até que Naruto chegasse e eles seguissem em direção as antigas masmorra abandonadas, o mais silenciosamente impossível, e tomando cuidado com os guardas que patrulhavam o castelo.

Chegaram lá sem maiores problemas, todos encontravam-se armados, e com os pertences mais importantes, caso fosse necessário uma fuga de ultima hora, embora as chance de que fosse necessário eram quase nulas. As meninas vestiam saiotes de dormir por cima de roupas mais confortáveis, e foram tratando logo de retira-los, para que pudessem executar o plano.

Naruto enquanto isso se posicionou junto com Sasuke, para darem as ultimas marteladas, as duas permaneceram afastadas. Naruto perguntou quando dariam o golpe, e o outro respondeu no três

- Deixa que eu conto, duvido que você saiba contar até o três – provocou, e começou a contar – Um... Dois... E três.

Os dois ao mesmo tempo golpearam o teto, e pularam para trás, evitando serem atingidos pelo teto que cedia ao golpe, despencou muita terra, e pedaços do piso, e até algumas peças de ouro que estavam sob a área atingida, fazendo subir poeira, os dois protegeram os olhos colocando os braços na frente.

- Estão todos bem? – ouve-se a voz da Haruno perguntar por entre a poeira, embora ninguém visse ninguém, todos concordaram, e ficaram mais alguns minutos a espera da poeira abaixar.

Depois de vários segundos preciosos, a poeira foi diminuindo de densidade, e a visibilidade aumentava consideravelmente a ponto de que já pudesse entrar em ação. Começaram a montar um esquema com cordas para que pudesse subir até o andar superior sem muito escarcéu, e sem maiores dificuldades, uma espécie de elevador de cordas, quando terminaram a poeira já havia abaixado totalmente.

- Estamos perdendo muito tempo aqui – alertou Sasuke – Temos apenas 45 minutos para achar o mapa, depois desse tempo os guardas vem verificar o tesouro, é só uma olhada por cima, mas mesmo assim, precisamos estar fora do cofre.

- Sasuke você tem algum tipo de tique? Fica lembrando o plano de quinze em quinze minutos. – comentou Naruto.

- É por causa de idiotas como você que não decoram o plano – respondeu irritado, e não pronunciou mais nenhuma palavra.

Primeiro entraram as meninas, usando o elevador e a força braçal dos meninos, eles deram impulso para que funcionasse, rapidamente passaram uma a uma pelo buraco que para elas não era pequeno, mas para os meninos ficaria apertado, e saíram apreensivas no grande salão.

Tenten arregalou os olhos, a sala ao contrario do que imaginava não continha montanhas de ouro, não que não tivesse tantas riquezas assim, provavelmente haviam mais, mas estavam todas guardadas minuciosamente em grandes armários de madeiras de porta de vidro, na frente e atrás, o qual não tinha uma mancha de dedo, os armários chegavam até o alto do teto, que não era baixo, e formavam enormes corredores, escadas pediam de do teto, com rodas nos pés, permitindo alcançar as partes mais altas, mas as rodas eram presas em trilhos para que não batessem nas portas de vidro e quebrassem, sem contar as riquezas aquela arquitetura já devia custar uma nota.

- O que diabos é isso?

- Meu pai sempre foi muito organizado – deu os ombros – Além disso, você não esperava que tivessem montanhas de ouro, jogados por ai? Como poderia se localizar uma peça dessa forma?

- Tem razão.

- Além do mais cada peça contida aqui vale de mais para ficar jogada – a menina de cabelos rosados ajudava agora Sasuke a subir.

- Vocês já sabiam que era assim? – questionou auxiliando a amiga.

- Claro que sim, de que forma poderíamos planejar um jeito de pegar o mapa sem quebrar os vidros e atrair a atenção dos guardas? – quem respondeu dessa vez foi Sasuke, que havia entrado no momento na sala, e as auxiliava com Naruto, que era mais desastrado, o que dificultava o transporte.

Assim que estavam todos no grande cofre, que mais se assemelhava a uma galeria, Sasuke mandou que Naruto ficasse conometrando o tempo, e de guarda, longe dos grandes armários de vidro, pos conhecendo o loiro como conhecia sabia que era bem capaz de ele derrubar um armário por sobre o outro, quebrando tudo e causando um efeito dominó.

Separaram e começaram a procurar minuciosamente, porem rápido, o mapa, a quantidade de armários era imensa e eles não sabiam em qual deles estava localizado o que procuravam, nem ao menos aproximadamente, e não havia muito tempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoo

Estava atrasado de novo, mas não podia estar, não dessa vez. Tinha que avisá-los antes que fosse tarde de mais, era uma verdadeira corrida contra o tempo, que ele não podia perder. Muita coisa estava em jogo, incluindo a vida de muitos companheiros, e de um lord.

Embrenhou-se pela mata, tentando lembrar exatamente onde encontravam-se as tropas piratas, por sorte tinha um ótimo senso de direção e memória, e mesmo estando em mata fechada de noite não se encontrava perdido, pelo menos ele achava que não.

Um galho arranhou a parte descoberta de sua face, mas ele pareceu não notar, e continuou pulando pela densa floresta, cortando os galhos a sua frente, e atento a qualquer barulho de tropas se aproximando, ou de espiões que poderiam estar escondidos por entre as grandes arvores, que eram ótimas para abrigar qualquer tipo de inimigo.

Parou para descansar por alguns segundos, quando notou uma movimentação a seu lado, perto das moitas. Rapidamente sacou uma adaga presa a seu cinto, e lançou-a com precisão, a adaga rodou no ar, e atingiu um ponto no meio do mata, onde ele mirará, mas não acertou quem ali estava, apenas prendeu um pedaço da capa que a pessoa que estava ali, e agora desaparecera.

Se aproximou cautelosamente, com a fachada desinteressada, por dentro porem se mantinha em alerta. Chegou perto de onde se encontrava a adaga e a recolheu junto com o tecido, no segundo seguinte sentiu um golpe pesado contra sua costelas e foi jogado de encontro com uma arvore, batendo fortemente as costelas nesta. Arfou ofegante, e o ar que entrou em seus pulmões fizeram arder, devido a pancada recebida, abriu os olhos mais que rapidamente.

Teve tempo de ver o atacando, escondido por sobe uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas, e um chapéu estranho de palha, vindo em sua direção pronto para mais um golpe, desviou a tempo, virando-se para o lado e saindo da rota de colisão do outro, fazendo-o ir de encontro com a arvore, e infincasse* a própria espada na madeira.

Kakashi aproveitou a distração e sacou a pistola de seu coldre, e mirou nas costas do inimigo, preparou o gatilho, enquanto o outro permanecia ocupado com tentando arrancar a espada, estava pronto para executá-lo.

Mas uma pequena explosão impediu que o fizesse, esta atingiu suas costas junto a algumas pedras e pedaços de galho, a arma disparou sozinha, sem mira, acertando apenas de raspão na perna do outro, nada mortal.

A perna começou a pingar sangue formando uma poça vermelha na terra, e o ferido resolveu que era melhor aproveitar a sorte, talvez não exatamente sorte, ele havia plantado a bomba ali, mas enfim era a melhor fugir, seu trabalho já havia sido feito: atrasar o Hatake. Correu entre os arbustos o mais rápido que a perna ferida lhe permitia, e antes de desaparecer por completo, gritou:

- Art is bang.

Levantou-se confuso, batendo a poeira de suas roupas, aquele maluco havia conseguido atrasá-lo, agora provavelmente era tarde de mais, irritou-se com sigo mesmo por deixar um doido que grita coisas sem sentido atrapalhá-lo. Ele sabia inglês, mas aquelas palavras juntas não lhe diziam nada.

- Estou ficando velho de mais para isso – resmungou, olhando para o chão.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber um rastro de pólvora no chão, começou a correr na direção contraria a este, mas só teve tempo de pensar, "fudeu". Duas explosão, que nem a primeira, o jogaram de encontro as arvores e pedras, fazendo-o machucar o braço.

- Eu realmente preciso me aposentar – reclamou segurando o braço machucado, e voltando a correr, quem sabe por algum milagre ele chegava a tempo? Sem chance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Quando você me disse a alguns dias a trás que aquele loiro servia para alguma coisa eu não acreditei – comentou um ruivo sentado em uma poltrona confortavelmente, conversava com seu chefe que parecia satisfeito, algo raro, mexeu alguns dedos, como se dedilhasse um fino instrumento e algo se moveu do outro lado da sala.

- Isso é para você aprender a não contestar quem eu chamo para fazer parte do grupo – disse sem dar muita importância com aquilo, apesar de odiar ser contestado, ele sabia que o Akasuna, sentado na poltrona, tinha consciência do quanto Deidara valia – Sei o que faço.

- Mas o gosto de arte dele não deixa de ser péssimo – comentou, mexeu novamente os dedos, e uma marionete apareceu em sua frente, carregando um copo e uma garrafa de bebida, a preferida de Sasori.

- Isso já é com vocês – disse o outro dando o ombro e virou-se para uma ave negra que adentrava o recinto, a sala continha varias dessas comendo petiscos, isso se devia ao fato de que elas estavam sendo utilizadas para noticiar ao líder lance por lance o que acontecia – Como é boa sensação de um trabalho bem feito.

- Como estão indo as coisas? – perguntou um terceiro homem adentrando o recinto, utilizava a mesma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas que os outros dois.

- Digamos que nosso amigo Lord Gaara, esta com um problema – comentou o líder, tudo o que viam era as costas dele, pos encontrava-se virado – Não é realmente uma pena? – os outros sorriram em escárnio.

- Acho que isso merece uma festa não chefe?

- Certo, pode trazer as mulheres e a bebida – respondeu – E chame os outros.

- E Konan? – perguntou o manipulador de marionetes.

- Esta fora, e não precisa ficar sabendo disso – disse em tom cortante, o suficiente para saberem que contasse ali sofreria muito, mesmo assim ele resolveu se prevenir e deixar esse detalhe bastante claro – Quem contar para ela, será tão torturado, que a pior tortura que vocês possam imaginar ficara parecendo brincadeira de criança.

oOoOOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Uma grande tropa avançou pelos piratas, pegando-os de surpresa, estavam a maioria desarmados, e correram o mais rápido, pegar a artilharia, não era um grupo extremamente grande 25 homens no maximo, o resto estava todo em navios que percorriam a costa prontos para apoiar a fuga, e que no momento nada sabiam do ataque.

Dentre eles estava o Lord Gaara, que saia de sua barraca, com a espada na mão, pronto para defender-se como possível, ainda estava com ares de sono, deixando claro que acabara por acordar, mas a guarda não estava baixa, e atenta ao primeiro ataque que veio de seu lado direito, de um soldado qualquer sem grande formação, e por isso mesmo o eliminou com uma defesa, emendando um floreio e um ataque certeiro e mortal.

Mais dois apareceram o cercando, mas tiros certeiros o acertaram por trás e eles caíram, Kankuro os havia eliminado, e agora lutava contra outro soldado, com a espada, rapidamente o eliminou e partiu para outro, assim como Gaara fazia, mas os soldados pareciam brotar pela terra, se reproduziam como coelhos.

Nenhum dos piratas entendia o que acontecia, mesmo assim lutavam com bravura, e garra, defendendo a vida, pouco se importando com a vida que suas espadas tiravam, logo o chão de terra ficou vermelho, barro misturado ao sangue derramado, e no ar um forte cheiro de pólvora.

O Lord sentiu a pressão em sua espada, quando dois jovens soldados a golpearam com força, no entanto ele forçou e saiu vencedor no embate, os dois cambalearam para trás com o empurrão e quase cairão, foi a sentença de morte para eles. Olhou para os lados e viu todos os seus piratas cercados, embora ele fosse o que lutasse com mais ao mesmo tempo, e a única idéia que aparecia em sua mente, era mandar seus homens recuarem, enquanto ele se entregava.

A hipótese lhe parecia absurda, mas era a melhor chance que tinham de sobreviver, se ficasse para trás como isca, provavelmente não o matariam, tentariam arrancar antes informações e depois o julgariam, sendo com certeza condenado a forca. Mas até isso tudo acontecer, teriam tempo de salva-lo, sem falar que algo deveria ter dado errado no castelo, e uma invasão seria a única solução.

Quanto mais homens derrubava sem vida no chão, menos tola a idéia lhe parecia, mas ele precisava conversar com Kankuro e lhe explicar o plano, mas fazer isso no meio de tantos inimigos que tentavam arrancar a sua cabeça do pescoço era algo que ele queria saber, ele não poderia simplesmente gritar o que estava planejando ou então pedisse que interrompessem a batalha e tomassem um chá enquanto discutia o que faria com seu irmão, mas então o que fazer?

Olhou para seu irmão, que estava longe de si, mesmo assim conseguia distinguir ele no meio dos vários soldados que o atacavam, estava em desvantagem mas não em perigo, olhou em volta e percebeu que seus piratas estavam se saindo bem, não havia mortos ainda, mas alguns estavam muito feridos, e apesar de eles por enquanto estarem conseguindo se manter, logo estariam cansados.

Kankuro lutava habilmente, embora não fosse tão bom quanto irmão, isso não significava que era simplório, fazia movimentos rápidos e precisos com sua espada, e também com outras armas, raras na verdade, eram uma espécie de fantoches que conseguira adquirir em uma de suas viagens, e aprendera a manuseá-las com a ajuda de um mestre na arte que embarcara de favor em seu navio, e pegara rapidamente, se tornando um dos melhores. Os bonecos tinham metade do tamanho de um homem, e eram dobráveis, em seu tamanho compacto tinham o tamanho e aparência de uma caixa de madeira, o que facilitava o transporte.

O boneco que Kankuro utilizava no momento, já que o outro fora destroçado a tiros e encontrava-se jogado em meio a suas vitimas, ia cortando os ligamentos das pernas dos inimigos, fazendo-os cair espirrando sangue de joelhos no chão já encharcado, e deixava que o mestre desse o golpe final. Muitos soldados chamavam o boneco de demônio e corriam assustados, mas tudo era feito através de um complicado jogo de cordas, finas, quase invisíveis.

O mestre dos bonecos, sentiu um atacante atrás de si e mexeu os dedos para que o boneco se locomovesse e se posicionasse na mesma posição que o inimigo, ou seja, atrás deste, movimentou os dedos mais uma vez, e o boneco se desdobrou ficando com o dobro do tamanho, e um pouco mais fino, e num movimento final, fez com que seu fantoche apunhalasse o adversário, que caiu sem chance de reagir no chão.

Logo explosões foram ouvidos, e bolas de canhão cortaram o céu e acertaram o acampamento, as coisas definitivamente saiam do controle, uma fileira de canhões de terra surgiu por entre as naves, e tomaram posições, dois soldados cada arma, as carregavam e preparavam para atirar de novo, Gaara percebeu então que já não tinha mais tempo a perder, não poderia pensar em outra estratégia.

Correu em direção ao irmão, mas soldados entravam em sua frente, e ele era obrigado a parar, cortou um, dois, sabe-se lá quantos, matou ainda mais, distribuiu socos e pontapés, mas parecia que não conseguia chegar a seu irmão, se sentiu como quando criança tentava encontrar os irmãos se desvencilhando da multidão que andava em sentido contrario, sem se preocupar com o pequeno ruivinho de roubas maltrapilhas que chorava por seu irmão.

Quando chegou a seu irmão, a fumaça dos canhões já dificultavam a visibilidade e isso era uma vantagem para o ruivo, que precisava falar o mais particular que um campo de batalhas, bem no meio do fulgor da luta pudesse permitir, o que não era muito obviamente, mas não estava em posição de ser exigente.

Encostou-se na costas de seu irmão, e deixou-se identificar antes de começar a passar o plano, com a voz abafada pelos sons do combate, enquanto explicava defendia-se e atacava com a espada, e vez ou outra atirava, mas a munição de sua arma já acabava. Os soldados pareciam formigas, quando se pisa no formigueiro, não importa quantas você mate mais aparece.

Kankuro de cara não concordou com o plano, mas as coisas estavam ficando complicadas, e já contara três piratas mortos, tinham que se retirar antes que as perdas fossem maiores, mesmo assim não queria deixar seu irmão para trás. Por mais que não fizesse muito o papel de mais velho, se sentia de certa forma responsável por Gaara, e todas as vezes que o via em perigo e não conseguia fazer nada para ajudar, algo de dentro de si ruía, sentia-se um inútil, era para ele proteger os outros dois, mas parecia que ele cada vez menos tinha importância.

- Kankuro, não temos tempo para hesitações – disse Gaara com a voz rouca devido a fumaça – Estou pedindo isso como Lord e não como irmão.

- Acontece que o Lord é o meu irmão – disse o mais firme que conseguia, manipulou seu boneco para tirar uma espada que havia ficado presa no braço de madeira deste.

- Então eu estou pedindo como os dois, eu confio em vocês, tenho certeza que irão me resgatar – respondeu, viu o irmão suspirar abatido, e tentou se manter indiferente, precisa ser pratico num momento como aquele.

Kankuro lançou um ultimo olhar para o irmão, e então deixou cair uma espécie de bomba pequena no chão, uma espessa fumaça branca tampou a visão dos soldados que estavam por perto, deixando-os aturdidos, deixou cair varias "caixas de madeira" no chão, que se desdobraram e formaram vultos através da fumaça.

Os outros piratas entenderam o sinal, e também lançaram varias bombas iguais no chão, e o campo de batalha logo pareceu ter sido envolvido por uma nuvem branquíssima, muito densa, e com um odor característicos. Depois disso bateram em retirada, assim como Kankuro, que deixou mais de seus bonecos no meio do caminho para despistar os soldados.

Demorou um pouco para que a fumaça baixa-se e os militares esperaram com apreensão e medo de serem atacados, algumas bolas de canhão furaram a nuvem branca estilhaçando os bonecos de madeira, mas nenhuma chegou perto de acertar o único pirata ali presente.

Quando toda a fumaça se dispersou eles puderam ver vários vultos em pé, e se colocaram a disparar contra eles, nenhum se movimentou como fizeram antes, já não tinham mais seu mestre para as manipular, e já não passavam de esculturas inertes sem vida, lascas de madeira voaram devido ao impacto, e um a um os bonecos foram estraçalhados, caindo lentamente no chão, como carcaças velhas.

Do meio dos destroços então surgiu Gaara, displicente, com a espada guardada em sua bainha, e a cara totalmente indiferente as varias armas apontadas em sua direção.

- Pra que toda essa violência? – perguntou sarcástico levantando as mãos, pode-se ouvir o som de varias armas sendo engatilhadas.

- Não atirem, vamos levá-lo vivo para tentar conseguir algumas informações – disse o chefe da operação, este fez sinal para que um grupo de soldados fosse pegar o pirata, ainda na mira das armas de fogo – Parece que seus comparsas deixaram o capitão afundar sozinho.

- Claro, eles sabem respeitar uma ordem – essas palavras fizeram o outro "rosnar" em resposta perante arrogância do Lord.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

A cada minuto que passava o desespero aumentava, a adrenalina nas alturas, e o tempo correndo, quanto mais procuravam mais frustrados ficavam ao não encontrar nada, as galerias se estendiam de forma desanimadora, e os passos ecoavam baixinho abafados pelo solado de pano dos sapatos especiais que usavam, na cabeça de cada um passavam os mais diversos pensamentos, mas em torno de um só objetivo, alcançar o pedaço do mapa onde quer que ele estivesse.

Cada um encontrava-se em um setor paralelo, com a finalidade de percorrer a maior área sem que se perdessem um dos outros. Podiam se ver através dos vidros dos armários, sem nenhuma mancha, e se você olhasse de mais para a imagem dos colegas que passavam em ritmo acelerado muito provavelmente ficaria atordoado.

A garota de cabelos rosa não estava bem, e não era só tontura, algo não estava bem, dentro de si uma sensação estranha explodia, algo estava errado, seu instinto de pirata gritava isso por todo o seu corpo, não conseguia prestar atenção nas peças que passavam por seus olhos e sua respiração estava ofegante. O mundo rodou de uma hora para a outra, ou assim ela sentiu, os olhos saíram então de foco, e uma forte vertigem a fez parar, apoiando-se em um dos armários, que tremeu, e os objetos guardados dentro deste "tinlindaram".

Os outros dois continuaram o caminho por alguns metros antes de perceber que Sakura havia parado. Derrapando eles retrocederam e foram na direção dela, a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça dos dois foi a esperança dela ter encontrado, mas apressaram o passo ao ver os joelhos da menina cedendo ao peso do corpo.

Sasuke disparou na frente, cortando caminho por entre as pesadas cristaleiras, mas quando chegou a jovem, esta já se encontrava de joelhos, ocom as mãos apoiadas no chão frio, e limpo, olhos fechados e com gotas de suor descendo por sua testa fazendo mechas rosas se colarem a pele. Ele se agachou na frente dela e chamou pelo nome.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou Tenten chegando até os dois.

Sakura não respondeu, ainda estava zonza de mais para isso, não estava completamente consciente das coisas as suas voltas, em sua cabeça tudo girava, invertia, ficava de cabeça pra baixo, ao contrario, resumindo, sua mente estava a mais completa confusão. Se esforçou para se levantar com a ajuda de Sasuke, que apoiou os braços atrás da costa dela para dar sustentação, e então tentou abrir os olhos. Instantaneamente pareceu que uma porção de luzes começou a piscar como vários pequenos fogos de artifício, sentiu uma nova vertigem e quase caiu para trás, mas o capitão a segurou.

- Vá com calma – ordenou.

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça molemente, parecia a ponto de desmaiar, no entanto fez um esforço para tentar se recompor. As "sensações ruins" explodiram chegando a seu auge e agora já se abrandavam e pouco a pouco ela ia se recuperando, consciente do tempo que perdiam ali com ela.

- Eu estou bem – disse para Tenten, e se levantou completamente se livrando dos braços que a sustentavam, se preparou para correr e olhando para eles disse – Vamos?

Mas Sasuke não olhava para ela, algo havia atraído sua atenção em uma das prateleiras, era uma caixinha com vários inscritos, e a tampa era dividida em sete partes cada uma com um símbolo diferente, como um quebra cabeça complicado, era de uma pedra azul com sutis variações em verde, lembrando ao mar.

- Sasuke o que foi? – perguntou Tenten, olhando para o mesmo lugar que ele, mas não achando nada que pudesse lhe prender a atenção.

Sakura, no entanto percebeu o que ele olhava, e não só isso como entendeu o porquê daquele objeto atrair a atenção dele daquela maneira, se aproximou mais perto para confirmar suas suspeitas, e ele também o fez.

Encarando o objeto notaram que como suspeitaram as inscrições eram em uma língua pirata já extinta, e os símbolos em cada uma das sete partes das tampas lembrava muito o que cada um dos deuses representava, por exemplo uma das partes tinha uma lua, em outra uma cauda de peixe, outra ainda possuía uma espiral lembrando a uma onda, entre outros símbolos. Aquilo poderia ser onde estava guardado o pedaço do mapa.

- Deve estar ai – disse o obvio a pirata de olhos verdes.

- Não vamos mais perder tempo – disse Sasuke pegando os instrumentos necessários, agora começaria a parte complicada.

Sakura recuperou o fôlego e tirou de um de seus bolsos uma luva preta, com garras semelhantes a de gatos compridas e de cristal, colocou-a ajeitando para que cada garra ficasse exatamente em cima de suas unhas para poder usá-las com eximia exatidão, e então foi para "trás" do armário, colocou o dedo centralizado na figura refletida no vidro da caixa, sem deixar marca no entanto e em seguida usou os outros dedos para cortar um circulo com precisão cirúrgica, aquela era uma pratica não muito utilizadas e poucos sabiam executá-la, mas a Haruno a fazia com perfeição. Cuidadosamente tirou a tampa de vidro e a entregou para Sasuke, que a pegou utilizando um pano, em seguida virou-se para Tenten.

A menina já calcava sua própria luva preta, mas sem as garras, assentiu para a companheira e com a mesma habilidade com que manuseava as armas, enfiou a mão dentro do móvel através do buraco e com cuidado pegou a caixa retirando-a cuidadosamente, e em seguida questionou a parceira:

- O que fazemos agora?

- Abrimos creio eu – respondeu o Uchiha sarcástico.

- Eu quis dizer se levamos na caixa ou não.

- Acho melhor não, pegamos o pedaço do mapa, e devolvemos a caixa, não causara nenhuma suspeita, já que a menos que meu pai tenha um surto e resolva abrir todas as caixinhas ninguém vai verificar se esta ainda dentro dela – respondeu a Haruno, pegando com extremo cuidado a caixa.

Utilizando uma das garras ela forçou delicadamente uma das sete partes para a cima e a tirou, fazendo o mesmo com as outras, e entregou todas em ordem para Tenten, avisando esta para que as mantivesse naquela seqüência.

- Não acha que esta exagerando?

- Tenten nesse tipo de serviço precisamos deixar o mais aproximado do que estava antes – respondeu Sakura, e ela respondeu-lhe com um olhar envergonhado, não fazia parte, geralmente, desse tipo de operação, era mais dada a campos de batalha.

Assim que a menina de cabelos rosados terminou de abrir a caixa, tirou o seu conteúdo de dentro, era um circulo achatado e vazado no meio, com um mapa pintado em um de seus lados, não parecia ser papel imprensado na base, no entanto as cores estavam impressas vivamente, de forma que não poderia ser apenas pedra ou madeira pintada, parecia que havia sido gravado a imagem, e cada parte era uma pedra encaixada em seu molde, mas era plano de mais para que fosse isso.

- Melhor deixarmos para observar o trabalho do artista mais tarde – a voz irônica de Sasuke interrompeu o momento de contemplação e ordenou em seguida – Vamos.

Sakura ascentiu e tirou o frasco que Lord Ivory havia lhe entregado, quebrou o lacre e pingou uma gota no pedaço do mapa, guardando em seguida em uma bolsa especial, depois pegou uma a uma as peças da tampa e montou exatamente como estava antes, entregou a caixa para Tenten que recordando-se das palavras da amiga colocou o mais próximo que conseguiu da posição de antes, para não dizer exata, depois tirou a mão com cuidado para não esbarrar em nenhum objeto.

Vendo as meninas completarem seu serviço o capitão pediu espaço, que elas rapidamente concederam, e então usando ainda o pano ajeitou o circulo de vidro de forma a que ficasse perfeitamente encaixado, para disfarçar as linhas de corte, a pirata de cabelos rosa, jogou um pó de cristal, passando levemente com o dedo onde havia sido cortado, de relance ninguém perceberia.

Assim que terminaram Sakura e Sasuke foram em direção ao buraco por onde entraram para ir adiantando a fuga enquanto Tenten correu avisar Naruto que o plano tinha dado certo e que precisavam dar o fora, mas nem precisou chegar até ele porque o mesmo veio em sua direção, esbaforido avisando que tinham dois minutos para dar o fora dali. Desesperados foram se encontrar com os outros dois.

Sasuke e Sakura já preparavam o elevador e um tapete da mesma cor que o piso para disfarçar o buraco, quando os outros chegaram esbaforidos, dizendo coisas sem nenhum sentido aparente, se entreolharam confusos.

- Temos menos de dois minutos – explicou o loiro.

- Porque não disse de uma vez dobe – exclamou arredio Sasuke, e não permitindo que se falasse mais nada fez sinal para Tenten se prender no elevador e descer rapidamente.

Ela o fez rapidamente, e ajeitou para o próximo que foi Naruto, desajeitado desceu também à pressas, seguido de Sasuke, a princesa ficou por ultimo para arrumar o tapete. Mas na metade do caminho, ela sentiu uma das cordas ceder, por sorte outras a seguravam, mas ela estava agora presa, sem poder subir e nem descer. A queda no maximo resultaria em um braço quebrado, e não haveria problemas se isso não despertasse uma imensa suspeita sobre eles.

Sasuke ficou abaixo dela, e olhou para cima, não havia jeito, ela teria que pular, mas precisavam de algo para amenizar a queda. Olhou para os lados e não encontraram nada, contra à sua vontade, percebeu que teria que pega-la enquanto ela caísse, mas esse tipo de coisa nunca dava certo.

- Sakura você vai ter que pular – avisou em um "grito sussurrado".

- O que? Ta querendo que eu me quebre toda? Eu ainda nem te fiz nada – respondeu ainda pendurada.

- Fica calma que eu te pego – respondeu irritado.

- Me senti segura agora –comentou irônica.

- Deixa de frescura, e pula – retrucou.

Os outros dois ficaram algum tempo assistindo a discussão, mas vendo que ela não levava a lugar algum resolveram sair, assim não despertariam suspeitas ao andarem os quatro juntos, e também finalmente poderiam descansar.

- Nos vamos na frente, certo? – avisou Tenten, mas os dois permaneciam entretidos de mais na conversa para notarem.

Eles realmente saíram, mas o casal nem ao menos notou, continuaram discutindo entre pular ou não daquela pequena altura, Sasuke sentia como se fosse uma velha que tentava convencer seu gato a descer da arvore, e pensando nessa metáfora ele lembrou que quem tenta tirar os gatos geralmente termina arranhado, o que provavelmente aconteceria com eles, não que ela o arranhasse, mas tinha certeza que não sairia totalmente integro daquela confusão.

- Vamos jogue o mapa para mim, pelo menos – retrucou ele.

Ele com cuidado para não cair, tira uma das mãos da corda, e a coloca dentro do bolso, pega a bolsa com o mapa, e buscou uma posição em que não balançasse muito e pudesse fazer um bom lançamento, apoiando o pé no nó da própria corda, ela jogou para Sasuke que pegou e a colocou perto de uma pedra.

- Agora você.

-Não.

- Sakura chega disso, pule agora.

Mediante ao tom de voz rígido dele, ela resolve que não tinha opção, e além do mais do que tinha medo? Já havia pulado de alturas bem maiores, talvez fosse o receio de estragar a missão, ou o pressentimento ruim que ainda não havia passado completamente. Tentando espantar esses pensamentos, se balançou um pouco na corda, se soltando em seguida, para cair nos braços de Sasuke.

Esse era o plano, mas com o impacto ele foi para trás e caiu a levando junto. As costas dele ficaram pregadas no chão sob o peso de Sakura, que não era tão pouco apesar de ser magra, ela compensava em pernas, peito e testa, apesar disso a sensação não era de todo desagradável. Tirando a dos das costas e o desconforto da posição, ele conseguia sentir as curvas dela, o calor que esta emanava, o cheiro levemente adocicado que ela geralmente emanava, o toque das mãos dela em seu peito, tentando se levantar, o roçar do calcanhar dela no seu, tudo isto estava sendo apreciado internamente por ele, até que todas essas sensações o abandonaram o abruptamente, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais irritado do que já se encontrava naquela noite.

- Me desculpe – disse ela sem jeito – Melhor irmos.

- Uhum – concordou e pegou o mapa rumando até a saída, ela o seguiu embaraçada de mais e cansada de mais para comentar algo.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte metade da tropa que havia saído as escuras por ordem do rei, voltava trazendo um prisioneiro apenas, mas de suma importância. Espalhou-se por todo o reino que o grande Gaara havia sido capturado, e que seria condenado no grande baile que haveria no final daquela semana, e que por este motivo o povo poderia comparecer.

Os nobres ficariam em uma área separada, nas enormes varandas do castelo que davam para o jardim, onde a plebe ficaria, e onde o pirata seria executado, depois de um julgamento ao ar livre. O rei estava providenciando para que tudo se tornasse um grande espetáculo, esperava cair nas graças do povo com a execução do pirata, distraindo-os dos reais problemas, uma pratica muito comum entre governantes.

A mensagem chegou até os ouvidos de outros reinos, e também da perigosa organização pirata, Akatsuki, que se recuperava da comemoração do dia anterior.

Pain endireitou-se na cadeira, estava tonto, mas mesmo assim notou as acompanhantes femininas quase desprovidas de roupa, que se encontravam em seu colo, elas se remexeram, mas não acordaram, deveriam estar tão ou mais sofrendo dos males da ressaca. Balançou-as levemente, havia duas em seu colo e uma a seus pés, elas se espreguiçaram, e o olharam esperando por novas ordens, ele jogou uma moeda de ouro para cada, que pegaram quase que instintivamente, e então fez sinal para que saíssem.

Os outros integrantes também foram acordando, com igual ou mais numero de mulheres, e repetiram o procedimento, sem dar mais atenção que isso para as mulheres as quais se aproveitaram a noite inteira, estas procuraram sair o mais rápido possível para não irritá-los. Elas sabiam qual era o lugar delas, e sua condição, eram ócios do oficio.

Estavam desamassando as roupas, ou no caso de alguns, colocando, quando um enorme corvo entrou, tinha a envergadura de praticamente três metros de comprimento, e trazia junto com a correspondência uma caixinha de madeira vermelha. Deixou-os na frente de seu dono, e líder da organização, em seguida saiu por uma janela oposta a que entrou. Parecia uma mancha negra contrastando com o céu da manhã.

Enquanto lia a carta, um sorriso satisfatório surgia no rosto do loiro, passou a mão pelos fios amarelados, e então levantou a cabeça para anunciar o veredicto aos companheiros, que o encaravam a espera, dando um enorme sorriso, cheio de satisfação e maldade. Prolongou um pouco a espera, mas ninguém o questionou.

- Lord Gaara foi preso, e será julgado e condenado em um enorme baile oferecido pelo rei Haruno, até mesmo os plebeus estão sendo convidados.

Todos riram em escárnio, alguns mais escandalosos, outros mais contidos, mas era evidente o divertimento perante o sofrimento do outros, os olhos brilhavam em meio a penumbra do ambiente, em alguns se via ganância, em outros pura maldade crua, e outros indefinidos.

- E é claro que nosso informante ira lá prestigiar o fato, afinal a Akatsuki não pode perder um evento como esse – comentou virando-se para o jovem loiro, com uma franja que lhe tapava um dos olhos e ultrapassava a linha seu queixo.

- Pode deixar chefe, já vou tirar minha roupa de gala do armário – respondeu alegremente.

- É bom mesmo, já mande engomar seu vestido – comentou outro, rindo assim como os outros.

- Não tenho vestidos – "não muitos" pensou e prosseguiu – Só se você for me emprestar um dos seus.

O outro levantou revelando os cabelos loiros platinados, e preparou-se para pegar uma enorme arma que encontrava-se atrás de sua cadeira, e o ofendido, meteu as mãos no bolso procurando sua argila misturada com pólvora, mas Pain interferiu antes que se enfrentasse.

- Já chega os dois – não levantou o tom de voz nem foi preciso – Deidara você ira disfarçado.

- Com esse cabelão só se for de mulher – respondeu o loiro platinado sentando-se novamente.

- Ora seu... – começou.

- Eu disse chega – olhou debochado para seu subordinado – E ele tem razão com esse cabelo vai ser difícil se disfarçar, porque não aproveita e corta?

- Vocês não entendem nada de moda – disse emburrado – Eu dou o meu jeito.

- Ai que meigo, ele ficou magoado – zombou o ruivo mais ao canto, ajeitando o casaco.

- Magoei nada – respondeu, mas os outros apenas riram dele, o que o fez fechar ainda mais a cara e cruzar os braços – Bando de chatos.

N/N: Desculpem a demora, e blá blá... Enfim esse capitulo ta menor que o outro, mas eu vou tentar postar mas vezes. To pensando em já deixar adiantado alguns prontos, assim quando eu resolver postar não tenho que ficar arrumando tudo bonitinho.

Eu não sei se eu já expliquei, mas eu não tenho separado em capítulos, eu tenho dois documentos de Word enormes, quase cem paginas cada um. Então cada vez que eu posto aqui eu tenho que arrumar bonitinho.

E lembrando que esta acabando no Orkut. Essa fic eu tenho muito carinho, portanto é um pouco triste, mas é também um alivio, porque eu me enrolei tanto nela que eu achei que não ia conseguir soltar. Ainda acho um pouco, mas nesse último dia eu dei uma boa adiantada então eu estou com esperança de que talvez eu acabe antes do final do ano. Ontem eu achei que não conseguiria mas hj eu já estou com mais fé.

Enfim vamos as perguntas:

- Sasuke tem mesmo um tique?

- Naruto é mesmo tão incapacitado que não consegue lembrar do plano?

- Será que ele se lembra do que comeu no café da manhã?

- Tenten imaginava que o pai de Sakura era o tipo de cara que deixa seus tesouros no chão?

- Quem mais imaginou uma sala com pilhas de ouro ao acaso que nem os de desenhos animados?

- Kakashi devia mesmo se aposentar?

- Conseguiria ele viver em uma casa de repouso?

- Ele perderia todos os cafés da manhã por se atrasar?

- Konan vai descobrir sobre a festinha?

- Alguem vai ser tão torturado que a pior tortura que conseguimos imaginar vaivirar brincadeira de criança?

- Qual é o plano de Gaara?

- Deidara tem muitos vestidos?

- Ou terá que emprestar um de Sasori?

- Ele vai cortar o cabelo?

- Ficou mesmo magoado?

Veja essas respostas e muito mais perguntas no próximo capitulo.


	23. Visitas

Estava com o corpo todo dolorido, havia recebido vários pontapés ao longo da noite, e fora jogado em uma cela escura, úmida e ainda por cima fedorenta, mas pelo menos exclusiva. Havia nela um pequeno colchão, que só cabia ele encolhido e que cheirava feno molhando e um pinico, cheio de água que caia das goteiras do teto, que parecia prestes a desabafar.

Sabia o que estavam tentando fazer, planejando acabar primeiro com sua dignidade e honra, para depois tentarem arrancar informações dele. O que os idiotas não sabiam é que, para os piratas, honra não é uma palavra que pese muito e que dignidade tem um sentido meio distorcido.

Sua atenção é atraída por passos soando através do corredor, pelo som calculou ser por volta de dez ou nove, dentre eles uns oito armados. Concluiu que deveria ser o rei, junto a sua escolta. Gaara sabia que em algum momento o próprio mandachuva viria falar com ele, mas não imaginava que seria tão cedo.

Como o esperado, depois de alguns minutos, entrou o rei Haruno com toda a sua pompa, junto a três de seus guardas, que estavam armados de espadas compridas, chegando quase a encostar no chão, e pareciam bastante pesadas. Cada um ostentava em seu uniforme, um circulo perfeitamente desenhado símbolo da família Haruno, com uma espada no meio e um cachorro servil bordado para mostrar que eram da guarda real.

O soberano se aproximou de Gaara e fez sinal para que se levantasse, mas ele não o fez, por pura petulância, jamais aceitaria ordens de um nobre, ainda mais de um rei corrupto como aquele. Só se levantou quando dois guardas o ladearam e o agarraram levantando-o até ficar de pé.

- Obrigado pela gentileza cães de estimação – debochou o ruivo, rindo na cara dos soldados.

Um deles se irritou e levantou a mão pronto para desferir um tapa no insolente, mas parou com apenas um olhar do monarca e recolheu a mão, o que fez o pirata rir alto, até que os pulmões doessem.

- E ainda se dizem homens.

- Não vim discutir com você a masculinidade de meus homens – declarou categórico o nobre.

- Ou a falta dela – riu o outro – Mas a que te devo a honra de minha presença.

- Então você é o grande Lord Gaara – comentou, ignorando as palavras anteriores do outro.

- Achei que já soubesse disso, uma vez que chamou para uma visita.

- Mas vejo que não passa de um moleque – observou os traços, levou o cetro que sempre carregava consigo ao queixo do Sabuko e o levantou.

- Ou talvez eu assim pareça porque você esta um velho acabado – replicou, colocando a cabeça para trás, "fugindo" do cetro.

- Já chega disso – concluiu exasperado, virou-se para seus homens e o ordenou – Vamos levá-lo conosco, mas antes o prendam bem.

Os três correram pegar cordas, e executando os perfeitos nós aprendidos com esmero no treinamento da guarda, amarraram as pernas e braços do prisioneiro. Em seguida dois o seguraram pelos braços e o ajudaram a andar amarrado, Gaara sentia o couro das luvas deles raspando irritantemente em sua pele, mas não comentou nada, não daria esse orgulho aos inimigos, permaneceu indiferente por todo o trajeto.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Sakura abanava-se com o leque freneticamente, a carta que recebera de Temari era perturbadora, e por mais que tentasse disfarçar a preocupação por dentro ela borbulhava com um vulcão, a "lava" pronta para ser expelida pelos ares violentamente.

Seu pai convocara ela, e os outros dois náufragos, juntamente as famílias nobres hospedadas em seu castelo, e a noiva com os filhos. E eles aguardavam-no no momento em uma sala ampla, bem decorada, sentados em poltronas de veludos, curiosos pelo motivo da reunião.

Dando o fim a ansiedade dos ali presentes, um serviçal chegou avisando que o rei já chegara, e minutos mais tarde, o mesmo adentrava suntuosamente, com a frota atrás de si carregando, o jovem ruivo, que estava com as roupas toda rasgada, molhada e com alguns machucados visíveis.

A mando do rei, os guardas o jogaram de joelhos na frente da princesa, mas ele permaneceu indiferente, não fez qualquer ruído ou expressão, parecia que nada estava acontecendo ou que ele não sentia nada. A princesa por sua vez fingiu examinar curiosamente o rosto dele antes de dar seu parecer.

- Parabéns papai, capturou um moleque – ironizou, abanando-se de forma dramática.

- Não reconhece seu próprio raptor? – indagou o pai cerrando as sobrancelhas, o restante da sala aguardou quieto o desenrolar da cena.

- Claro que sim, o vi poucas vezes, mas consigo recordar-me – retrucou com descaso – Mas e daí? O navio ainda é composto por dezenas de piratas, um não fará diferença.

- Mas este é o capitã – argumentou atento as expressões da filha.

- Uma marionete na mão de piratas maiores – desdenhou.

- Ele é um lord pirata. Sabe o que isso significa?

- Deveria saber papai? Nas aulas sobre a nobreza não aprendi sobre cargos piratas.

- Este moleque – apontou para o ruivo, que agia como se nem ao menos estivessem falando dele – Chama-se Gaara Sabuko, e é um dos piratas mais caçados de todo o Oceano.

- E o que ele poderia ter feito? Recém saído das fraldas? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Roubou o brinquedo de alguém?

- Ele deve ter aproximadamente a sua idade.

- Por isso mesmo me surpreende que seja tão importante – replicou.

- Interessante que não saiba disso, uma vez que ficou anos na companhia de piratas – comentou em tom acusatório, andando pela sala – E estranho que eles nunca tenham entrado em contato antes.

- Eles não dão satisfações para os prisioneiros papai.

- Mas por que não pedir resgate? – questionou rodeando-a.

- Acho que essa pergunta sou eu quem deve responder – se pronunciou pela primeira vez Gaara calmamente, demonstrando-se consciente da conversa – E fique a senhorita sabendo que para os piratas já não sou um moleque, não me confunda com esses molengas nobres com os quais esta acostumada, nos amadurecemos cedo.

- Porque não pediu resgate por mim? – questionou dissimulada.

- Mas eu pedi – respondeu tranquilamente – Mas não para o seu pai, conhecia piratas muito mais interessados, alias se demorou tanto para te vender foi pelas disputas constantes e pelos vários ataques que sofri para te roubarem.

- E por que tanto interesse? – perguntou o rei.

- Pra mim ela só vale em questões de grana, mas para eles é uma chance de trocá-la por vários piratas importantes de sua companhia que foram presos pelo senhor.

- Faz sentido – se intrometeu Sasuke.

- Até que faz – concordou o monarca, porém não estava convencido, algumas coisas não se encaixavam – Já me informei do que queria. Guardas joguem-no no calabouço novamente.

- Estava mesmo com saudades da minha suíte – ironizou Gaara e se calou novamente.

- Vocês também estão dispensados – o rei saiu do aposento e se retirou até o seu escritório onde se trancou para pensar.

OoOoOoOOOoO

Kankuro encontrava-se deprimido, se culpava pelo ocorrido com o irmão, e por ter fugido, apesar de ter sido o mesmo que havia pedido. E por mais que soubesse que eles dariam um jeito (eles tinham que dar), preocupava-se com as coisas pelas quais o irmão estaria passando. Sabia que ele era forte, resistente, mas era seu irmão acima de tudo, estavam unidos pelos laços sanguíneos, uma coisa que se leva pela vida toda.

Sem perceber para onde seus pés o levavam ele foi até a cela dos prisioneiros, quando percebeu já se encontrava debruçado por sobre as barras de metal. Os dois irmãos dormiam, uma em cada extremidade, pensou consigo mesmo que tipo de irmão não oferece apoio a irmã mais nova numa situação como essa, mas que tipo de irmão ele era pra falar alguma coisa?

Frustrado bateu com a cabeça no cano, provocando um forte estrondo que acordou Ino sobressaltada. Com seus olhos azuis procurou a origem do barulho, até que eles se focaram em Kankuro, mesmo de longe pode notar que estava abalado, sendo assim se levantou e foi até ele.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada.

- Meu irmão foi raptado – disse sem encará-la.

- Mas isso é terrível para vocês, ele vai ser enforcado – disse levando uma das mãos a boca.

- Não, não vai, nos o salvaremos antes, ele já tinha planejado tudo quando o emboscaram.

- Então porque a preocupação? – colocou sua mão por sobre a dele que segurava firmemente as barras de ferro.

- Você sabe o que os nobres fazem com os prisioneiros? – encarou ela pela primeira vez, e ela sentiu o quanto ele se culpava, abaixou a cabeça buscando palavras para o consolarem – Não?

- Não.

- Então não serei eu a te falar, prefiro que não saiba desse tipo de crueldade – segurou a mão dela e a beijou, saindo em seguida.

Naruto adentra a biblioteca com a cabeça cheia de coisas, apesar de ser um pirata era muito ligado a seus amigos, e preocupava-se com Gaara. Mais tarde, depois do interrogatório, ele tinha se reunido com os outros piratas livres do castelo, e juntos lerão a carta de Temari contando o plano, mesmo assim permitir que um amigo permanecesse preso sofrendo não fazia o seu feitio.

- Esta tudo bem Senhor Maki – perguntou Hinata.

Naruto demorou alguns minutos para perceber que ela falava com ele, esquecera-se que inventaram aquele sobrenome para ele, inclusive ganhara até patentes de nobreza com esse nome, embora ele preferisse Ramém.

- Sim, apenas me senti incomodado com a desconfiança do rei em relação a filha – apesar de trabalhado, era um grande mentiroso, apesar da aparência boboca – Depois de tudo o que a pobrezinha passou – dramatizou colocando a mão na testa e se jogando no sofá.

- Realmente é algo triste – disse ela juntando os dedinhos, e os movimentando sincronizadamente.

- Mas que livros leremos hoje senhorita? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Pode me chamar de Hinata – corou logo em seguida.

- Então me chame de Uzu.

A jovem timidamente procurou por um livro nas enormes estantes de madeira que se erguiam até alcançar o teto. Passou os dedos delicadamente sobre eles, até que parou em cima de um vermelho, corou. Era sua obra preferida, mas achava pouco provável que o cavalheiro em sua companhia apreciassem tal tipo de leitura, ele aparentava ser viril de mais para aquilo.

- Que livro é este Hinata? – perguntou atrás dela, fazendo-a se assustador, o dedo se enroscou no livro e este caiu.

- Não faz o seu gosto senhor, provavelmente o achara tolo – respondeu timidamente se abaixando para recolher o objeto.

- Ora como pode saber se nem me contou a historia? – respondeu alegremente voltando para seu lugar e sentando-se – Me conte do que se trata exatamente.

- Bem é a historia de um casal que se conhece em um baile – começou se sentando na poltrona à frente do rapaz e repousando as mãos no colo por cima do livro – Os dois pertencem a nobreza, mas sonham com um mundo de aventura.

- Continue – pediu a fitando curioso.

- Mas não podem ter já que os dois estão prometidos a noivos que nem ao menos conhecem – explicou – Eles tentam fugir, mas não conseguem e acabam descobrindo que são os noivos misteriosos.

- Mas assim acabou com a graça – reclamou ele.

- Eu disse que você ia achar bobo – abaixou a cabeça.

- Não disse isso. Mas acaba ai?

- Não, acontece que eles se casam, mas o mocinho da historia tem que ir para a guerra, a abandonando – explica – Ela sofre muito, era uma fraca, mas o marido lhe manda cartas todos os dias pedindo para que ela seja forte, e que ele vai voltar, também conta varias historias, e a coragem e determinação dele a inspiram a se tornar um pessoa melhor.

- Que legal Hinata, eles continuam se amando a distancia.

- Exatamente, até que um dia ela para de receber noticias dele.

- Por quê?

- Ela não sabia, ele podia ter morrido ou se ferido em batalha.

- Entendo que triste.

- Mas o final é lindo, só não conto para não estragar a historia – sorriu para ele, havia perdido um pouco de sua timidez ao longo da narrativa.

- Imagino, é muito legal o amor deles – diz "Uzu" enérgico.

- É mesmo, o amor dos livros é realmente maravilhoso – disse com uma pontada de tristeza.

- Não só o dos livros. Ou não acredita no amor real? – levantou-se e aproximou dela, abaixando-se até ficar na altura da jovem.

- Acho que sim, mas nunca o encontrei – abaixou a cabeça corando violentamente.

- Você vai encontrar, e este sujeito será o mais sortudo do mundo – colocou um dedo no queixo dela e o levantou fazendo-a encarar e sorriu.

- E o senhor?

- Uzu.

- Me desculpe.

- Varias e varias vezes – pensou imaginando as amantes de alto mar – Mas nenhum durou eternamente.

- Entendo.

- Por isso continuo procurando – sorriu mais uma vez – Quem procura acha.

Hinata parou para pensar, e perguntou-se como poderia esperar achar se não se permitia procurar, experimentou olhar para o outro, mas ele já se levantava e desamassava a roupa.

-Acho que chega por hoje – disse ele e ela concordou, ambos deixaram a biblioteca.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pé ante pé, percorria a rede de corredores subterrâneos, como uma gata audaciosa a caça. O que procurava não era, porém, os ratos imundos que corriam pela galeria a deixando enojada, companheiros de baratas do tamanho de punho da jovem.

Com uma lamparina na mão dobrou à esquerda e deu de cara com uma parede de rocha sólida, fim da linha, teria de voltar de novo. Recolheu a linha que deixava cair para não se perder, e fez a direção contraria, voltando um pouco e dobrando a direita.

Vira mais uma, e outra, volta, refaz o caminho, isso tudo era muito cansativo, tanto fisicamente mas ainda mais mentalmente, afinal seu corpo aprendera a suportar diversas provações diante da perigosa vida pirata que levava.

Continuou determinada mesmo assim, e passou correndo por determinado ponto, mas voltou, observou a parede e percebeu que era a passagem camuflada que procurava, entrou por ela. Era estreita, e tinha que se espremer contra as paredes para conseguir passar. Ignorou o ligeiro ataque de claustrofobia, não era o melhor momento para se ter medo e tentou seguir em frente.

Encolhendo-se toda foi avançando lentamente e com muito esforço, até que saiu em uma sala sem janelas , nem portas. Olhou para cima e encontrou um buraco, uma corda arrebentada e velha pendia dele.

Deixou a lamparina no chão e deu alguns passos para trás buscando obter a maior distancia possível da parede na outra extremidade. Correu de encontro com a parede e quando estava próxima a chutou e se impulsionou ara cima, jogou as mãos para o alto e agarrou as bordas da abertura com dificuldade, ficou pendurada, buscando forças para se jogar pela passagem.

Balançou-se para frente para trás buscando força, e lançou-se para dentro do orifício, e caiu de olhos fechados no chão duro do novo aposento. Não teve tempo de abrir os olhos e observar o local, pos quando o fez o lampião, única fonte de luz, apagou-se, deixando-a no mais denso breu.

Procurou no bolso seu fósforo e o acendeu na bota, era o único que tinha então que teria que sair rápido antes que este se apagasse, tateou rapidamente a parede procurando a passagem secreta, era uma porta que daria exatamente onde ela queria. A chama extinguiu-se antes dela achar, e teve que continuar no escuro, não era uma tarefa fácil.

Neji andava pelos corredores, mal sabendo que não era o único acordado naquele castelo cheio de insones, estava começando a juntar as peças, mas elas formavam um quebra-cabeça sem sentido.

O rei desconfiava que a própria filha pertencia a comunidade pirata, e depois de ver ela conversando com Tenten o próprio rapaz tinha suas duvidas. Mas porque uma princesa faria algo tão estúpido? Juntar-se a piratas e arriscar a própria vida quando se tinha todo o conforto não era algo racional.

Entrou na cozinha e procurou por um copo e leite, achou-os e depois saiu em direção aos jardins bebendo. Talvez um pouco de ar puro ajudasse a clarear as idéias.

Sentou-se em um banco que ficava no meio de varias flores coloridas que exalavam um perfume suave, misturando-se ao cheiro do orvalho. As flores eram pequenas, mas em grande quantidade cobrindo todo o terreno em volta, não se podendo ver uma parte de terra, variavam em tons de rosa.

Pensando um pouco o nobre começou a questionar tudo o que ela havia dito noites anteriores, ela não queria ser nobre, talvez por isso tivesse fugido, a historia do casamento, talvez estivesse falando de si mesma, ela deveria gostar de outro e então fugiu. Mas se ela foi parar num navio pirata significa que ela era...

- Apaixonada por um pirata – murmurou se levantando.

A ultima peça do quebra-cabeça estabeleceu uma nova dimensão a tudo, porque se isso fosse verdade então os dois que vieram com ela deveriam ser piratas também. Aqueles desonestos pensaram em tudo, o rei havia colocado todos dentro de sua própria toca.

Decidiu meio hesitante que deveria contar aquilo a alguém, e tomou rumo pelo caminho de pedra, mas a silhueta de Tenten entrou em seu campo de visão e o fez parar.

- O que faz aqui?

- Nada senhor, apenas perdi o sono.

- Porque seu Lordezinho foi preso? – ironizou.

- Não era muito ligada ele, mas o conheci através de sua irmã, é um grande homem – respondeu dando os ombros – Uma pena que tenha sido pego, mas a vida é dos piratas espertos – preparou para prosseguir se caminho, mas ele continuou a falar.

- Mas você também foi pega.

- Fugi da morte fazendo um acordo com vocês – virou-se para ele – As vezes me pergunto se valeu a pena.

- E porque não valeria? – olhou para ela transparecendo confusão.

- Porque a vida com você é um tédio.

- Como pode dizer isso depois das batalhas que enfrentamos?

- Que batalhas? Entramos em uma ou duas, e além do mais suas batalhas não tem o esplendor das em alto mar – terminou sonhadora.

- Qual a diferença?

- Em alto mar lutasse como em uma dança, os movimentos improvisados são os mais perfeitos passos, e lá não matasse por política, mata-se pela vida – respondeu, ela não sabia definir muito bem a diferença – Você pode pensar que somos só assassinos, mas não é bem assim, mechemos com quem meche com a gente, com o resto vivemos em paz, somos todos guardiões do oceano.

- Baboseira, sabe muito bem que a vida lá não é tão poética.

- Depende a que barco você pertence, esses piratas matadores que ouve, são piratas pequenos que tentam demonstrar força através de mortes, os maiores não tem que se preocupar com isso, o negocio é roubar aquilo que deveria ser nosso.

- Deveria ser de vocês?

- Claro, vocês nobres se aproveitam do povo e espera que fiquemos de braços cruzados, mas os piratas estão ai para provar o ditado "ladrão que rouba ladrão sem anos de perdão".

- Acredita mesmo nisso?

- Não são todos os piratas que são assim, mas os que eram do meu lado são.

Neji se aproximou de Tenten, aquelas palavras não passavam de baboseira, mas a idéia de aventura o seduzia, assim como a beleza da mulher a sua frente.

- Bobagens.

- Talvez eu seja só uma sonhadora, mas qualquer coisa é melhor do que essa aristocracia falsa – respondeu, aproximando-se dele também.

Os dois estavam de frente um para o outro, as respirações se chocavam e os olhares não se desviavam.

- Não tem vontade de experimentar o gostinho da liberdade principezinho Neji? – perguntou ela sibilando, a patente dele não era de príncipe, mas ela o chamava assim.

E minutos depois, eles esqueceram-se de tudo o que fora dito antes, porque nada daquilo importava, fosse verdade ou não, o que importava era o olhar do outro que tentava decifrar-lhe a alma, o que falaram antes não passava de baboseiras, palavras ao vento.

O rapaz sempre se interessara secretamente por ela, e bom a jovem estava ali por causa deles, mas não iriam admitir, não agora, era cedo de mais, mas no meio de tantas flores rosas, algo despertou. E o nobre resolveu não dizer nada, porque ele entedia a princesa ter fugido por quem ama, não sabia como mas entendia, e pouco importava-se com os piratas que invadissem o castelo, porque ele queria sentir aquela liberdade que a mulher a sua frente amava tanto e da qual ele nunca experimentara.

Ela virou-se e foi embora, mas deixou para trás uma marca, queimando na pele dele, sem que se desse conta, e ele fez o mesmo com ela, uma marca invisível, de algo que estava só começando a despertar.

- Quem sabe eu não experimente? – murmurou ao vento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Com as costas encostadas na parede fria o ruivo olhava para o guarda dormindo em uma cadeira ao lado da porta, este roncava sonoramente, parecendo um porco, impedindo que o prisioneiro seguisse seu exemplo e se entregasse ao sono. Talvez essa fosse mais uma forma de tortura que estavam lhe empregando, talvez apenas não quisessem eles ouvir aquela sinfonia gutural.

Ajeitou-se na parede, quando seus ouvidos captaram um estalido, olhou para a frente e viu a parede se mover para o lado, e do espaço recém aberto sair uma figura feminina, a primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi os cabelos vivamente róseos.

- Sakura – exclamou, o guardo do lado de fora da cela o guarda se mexeu mas não acordou.

- Quieto – repreendeu sussurrando – Quer que me peguem?

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

- Invadindo a sua cela – riu.

- Eu quis dizer por quê? - suspirou.

- Acho que pra tomar chá é que não é.

- Tem razão, eu odeio chá – resmungou – Mas se quiser posso te oferecer um café.

- Aqui não deve ter nem água – ela riu novamente.

- Estava sendo irônico.

- Eu sei. Vim ver como você estava.

- Ótimo, as masmorras de seu castelo devem ser as melhores em que já estive, tratamento cinco estrelas.

- Esta machucado?

- Nada de mais.

Ela suspirou e foi na direção dele, de forma a ficar diretamente na luz e ele poder admira-la melhor, usava uma saia simples verde rasgada na altura dos joelhas e também formando uma fenda até metade da coxa, improvisada, e um espartilho de vestido comum em um verde mais escuro, por baixo da roupa uma camisola de ceda de mangas curtas , trazia uma bolsa de lona.

- Onde conseguiu essas roupas?

- Tive que rasgar um de meus vestidos para conseguir passar por todo o labirinto para chegar até aqui – comentou distraída procurando alguns apetrechos dentro da bolsa – Roubei alguns medicamentos da enfermaria, ninguém vai notar uma vez que não sabem metade do que tem lá.

- E você acha que também não vão notar eu ter me curado do dia pra noite?

- Já pensei nisso, vou fazer uns machucados falsos.

Ele manteve-se quieto enquanto ela cuidava de seus ferimentos, e passava "tintas" para fazer machucados falsos, no final por fora parecia que ele continuava o mesmo, mas ele já não sentia dor, nem mal estar.

- É melhor eu ir – avisou recolhendo tudo, e tirando um pão da bolsa – Trouxe isso para você comer.

- É de que?

- Especiarias nobres, afanei da cozinha.

- Você não nega a raça – pegou o pão e deu uma mordida grande, nem ao menos havia percebido que sua fome era tanta.

Aguardou ele comer, quando se preparou para despedir dele, notou que algo o incomodava.

- O que foi?

- Sakura o que você esta esperando?

Ela não entendeu o que ele estava querendo dizer, e o encarou confuso.

- Eu estou querendo dizer para tomar uma atitude – percebendo que isso não esclarecia nada completou irritado – Você terminou comigo porque eu não era o seu verdadeiro amor, e agora que o reencontrou fica enrolando.

- Não sei o que esta querendo dizer – respondeu chocada.

- Sabe sim, era o Uchiha o tempo todo não era? Você achou que o tinha esquecido, que ele era só uma paixonite de criança.

- E era.

- Mas não é mais. Eu te conheço e da pra ver o modo como vocês se olham que estão apaixonados.

- Gaara eu...

- Eu te deixei livre pra você ser feliz, então porque você não esta aproveitando? – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Não perca tempo.

Ela jogou nos braços dele e o abraçou fortemente, uma lagrima desceu pela face rosada mas logo se extinguiu, deu um beijo na bochecha dele, e agradeceu sorrindo.

- Estava precisando disso para acordar – saiu pela porta e passagem se fechou deixando Gaara sozinho.

- Seja feliz minha flor, só assim eu vou ser também.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

O som de três fortes batidas na porta ecoou pelo quarto, assustando Sasuke que levantou-se em um pulo. Olhou para os lados sonolentos, antes que começasse a raciocinar e saísse da cama para atender a porta antes que o visitante acordasse o resto do castelo, imaginava que fosse Naruto, pelo escândalo mas não podia adivinhar o motivo que o traria a seu quarto a uma hora como aquela.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com Sakura, que quase caiu por sobre si. Confuso colocou a cabeça para fora e olhou para os lados averiguando se estava tudo "limpo" e a puxou para dentro.

- Por Netuno quem morreu? – disse exasperado, puxando-a pelo braço e a encaminhando até a cama.

- Ninguém – respondeu debilmente, afobada.

- Então qual o problema? – fez ela se sentar na cama ao lado dele, juntou sua mão a dela.

- É só que... – virou-se para encará-lo, seus olhos esmeraldas brilharam, mas as palavras fugiram, tudo o que tinha ensaiado para falar a ele foi esquecido, e sua coragem sumiu.

- Você esta abalada com o que seu pai fez – deduziu erroneamente o Uchiha.

- É – mentiu, sorrindo sem graça.

- Fique calma, você é corajosa – tentou confortá-la, mas suas palavras só a deixaram mais triste.

- Não, eu não sou – disse para si mesma, abaixando a cabeça, era uma fraca que nem ao menos tinha coragem de dizer o que sentia a ele.

- O que esta dizendo? Claro que é – retrucou sem entender, percebia o quão nervosa ela estava, mas não compreendia a situação de modo geral.

- Eu não passo de uma meninha irritante e chorona – desabafou e deixou-se cair de costas na cama dele, estava frustrada consigo mesma, não conseguia dizer a ele, as palavras entalavam na garganta.

- Que crise existencial é essa agora? – ele olhava para ela, deitada na cama dele, e a única coisa que vinha a sua mente era ele por cima dela, o que provavelmente não seria algo útil de se fazer quando se quer confortar alguém, mas no momento ele já ficaria feliz em conseguir se segurar.

- Não é nenhuma crise existencial – respondeu irritada se levantando, ela poderia não conseguir falar o que queria, mas ele também não estava colaborando.

- Porque disso agora? – questionou – É por causa da mala ruiva? Porque ele foi preso?

- Você é um insensível – falou pausadamente entre os dentes.

- Onde você estava?

- Fui ver como o Gaara estava.

- Você esta se arriscando à toa.

- À toa? – levantou a voz – Ele esta preso, passando fome, numa cela horrível, e agüentando pontapés e você diz que é à toa?

- Se te pegam esta tudo acabado.

- Ele pode morrer.

- Vaso ruim não quebra.

- Eu entendo que você não vá com a cara dele, mas isso já é de mais – levantou-se impetuosamente da cama, mas Sasuke segurou-lhe o pulso.

- Não vê que eu estou preocupado com a sua segurança? Irritante – puxou-a para que o encarasse, mas ela se desequilibrou e caiu por cima.

Se encararam raivosamente, ambos magoados um com o outro, queriam internamente se estapear e se beijar, e não conseguiam decidir o que fazer. Aos poucos as feições foram se suavizando e os corpos relaxando, a menina deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dele molemente, e encostou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Obrigado por se preocupar, mas eu fui pelas galerias subterrâneas, não tem perigo – respondeu baixinho.

- Pelas galerias Sakura? Aquilo deve estar quase desabando – começou a acariciar os cabelos dela, e ela fechou os olhos.

- Estão em ótimas condições – respondeu apreciando o carinho.

- Não quero que vá mais lá sozinha – ele passou um dos braços pelas costas dela, e a aconchegou mais.

- Da próxima vez eu te chamo então – prometeu e depois ronronou ao senti-lo acariciar sua nuca.

- Jura?

- Juro.

- Acho melhor você ir agora, antes que fique mais difícil de você voltar para o seu quarto – comentou, ameaçando se levantar.

- Não, deixa eu ficar – pediu, abrindo os olhos, levou uma das mãos ao peito dele e o fez deitar de novo, voltando a se aconchegar nele.

- Sakura...

- Ninguém vai perceber, eu coloquei travesseiros em baixo da colcha – fez então seu melhor tom de pidão – Deixa eu ficar aqui com você.

- Esta bom então – deu-se por vencido.

Virou-se de lado, e a fez cair a sua esquerda, puxou os cobertores e cobriu os dois, enlaçando-a pela cintura e a aproximando de si, ela fez o mesmo com o pescoço dele, e aconchegou no vão do ombro, aspirando o cheiro másculo que ele exalava. Permaneceram quietos antes de adormecer, assim como faziam quando eram duas crianças inocentes despidas de malicia.

OoOoOoooOooOoO

As elegantes fardas denunciava seus postos no exército, assim como suas medalhas mostravam o alto nível da patente que receberam, a muito tempo já não eram reles soldados. Discutiam estratégias, em meio a um gole de vinho e outro, sorriam ambiciosos e satisfeitos perante oportunidade que surgira.

- Esta historia estava muito mal contada mesmo – comentou displicente, descruzando a perna esquerda e cruzando a direita a moda masculina, quase formando um quatro.

- É quase impossível fugir de um navio daquele porte – o homem que agora falara possuía cabelos castanhos preso em um rabo de cavalo pequeno por uma fita.

- Melhor para nos, mais uma promoção garantida – comentou oportunista, alisando o bigode loiro estilo escovinha.

Levantou-se e foi pegar um charuto, guardava-os em uma tabaqueira rebuscada, um presente de seu coronel depois de receber uma de suas medalhas, ostentava-a todas com um orgulho quase que tolo. Ofereceu um charuto ao companheiro que aceitou, entregou na mão dele, e pegou um para si o levando a boca, acendeu-o primeiro o do colega como dita as regras e depois o próximo, puxando em seguida uma baforada com prazer.

- Um brinde a vida grandiosa que vamos ter – o homem de cabelos presos começou, serviu os dois de vinho e levantou a taça.

- Um brinde – imitou o gesto e levou sua taça a dele, as duas se chocaram com um tilintar, e em seguida os dois beberam.

N/N: Esse ficou bem pequenininho, mas até que tem umas cenas interessantes. Espero que não me xinguem muito.

Perguntinhas rápidas:

- Gaara é mesmo um moleque? (manda pra casa que eu cuido dele, do até umas palmadinhas =x).

- O rei esta um velho acabado?

- Ele esta precisando ir ao programa "Dez anos mais jovem"?

- Os guardas gostam mesmo de uma ação corpo a corpo com seus companheiros?

- Eles vão provar que são homens com M?

- Sakura vai tomar uma atitude realmente drástica?

- Eu vou melhorar minhas perguntas?

- Quanto tempo até o próximo post?

Descubram, sabe-se deus quando.


	24. Fuga

Fazia duas horas que ela havia saído de seu quarto, deixando-o frio e vazio, isso incomodava Sasuke. Já se trocara, penteara e despenteara os cabelos "loiros" e continuava angustiado, mas não só por causa de Sakura, ele sentia que algo estava errado, muito errado alias.

Vestiu os sapatos com lentidão, e sentiu sua respiração se tornar pesada, a sensação estava o dominando. Tentou respirar fundo, e se acalmou, mas aquele preocupação não o abandonava, seus pêlos se arrepiara.

Ouviu um barulho por de trás da porta e soube na hora que o que quer que fosse, era agora. A porta se abriu abruptamente e por ela entraram quinze soldados, armados de espadas e armas de fogo. Estava encrencado, mas se mantivesse a calma poderia reverter a situação apesar de se encontrar desarmado.

Os homens o rodearam, deixando-o no meio de um circulo, e então um homem chegou pomposamente, vestia uma farda, e tinha bigodes loiros, parecia comandar a operação. Um dos homens abriu espaço, e o superior entrou na roda, encarando o Uchiha de frente.

- Parece que os piratas não estão com muita sorte, é nosso segundo na semana – comentou andando despreocupadamente pela circunferência.

- O senhor tem o costume de beber de manhã?

- Não quando estou em serviço.

- Então é apenas um louco – Sasuke se mantinha sereno diante da situação, decidindo se deixava ser preso e fugia depois ou se o fazia agora.

Não se encontrava confuso, pelo contrario, entendia muito bem a situação. Apenas queria saber onde erraram em seu teatro, não era difícil suspeitar daquilo, era uma historia mirabolante de mais. Mas eles estavam acreditando nela, até certo ponto, onde descobriram tudo. Pensou na possibilidade de Neji ter contado que vira Sakura com Tenten, mas ele não ganharia nada com isso.

- É mesmo? Vai negar?

- O senhor esta acusando injustamente uma pessoa, e ainda por cima sem provas.

- Quer uma prova – dirigiu até Sasuke e tentou pega-lo pelo pescoço.

Mas ele desviou em um movimento brusco, e encarou friamente o oficial a sua frente, que recuou alguns passos, ao ver o outro estreitar os olhos ameaçadoramente.

- Não me toque – disse entre os dentes.

- Rapazes – ordenou nervoso.

Dois soldados, agarraram o pirata, e o imobilizaram, fazendo-o ajoelhar, e então o militar aproximou-se, e o fez abaixar a cabeça, exibindo uma tatuagem preta, não muito grande, parecendo três gotas formando uma flor, ou vírgulas.

- Uma tatuagem, marcada a ferro na pele, isso, explicando para os leigos, são símbolos piratas, não existe um em todo o mar que não tenha a sua tatuagem característica – discursou – Esse símbolo, pertence ao pirata... – deu uma pausa, se afastou e apontou o dedo para o jovem – Uchiha Sasuke.

- Parabéns, descobriu o obvio, mas demorou de mais – retrucou levantando a cabeça.

- Onde estão seus comparsas? Quem são? – ignorou a provocação.

- Achei que soubesse.

- Claro que sei, só estou querendo ouvir da tua boca.

- Nem nos seus sonhos – ao terminar de proferir as palavras, levou um chute violento no estomago, e cuspiu sangue no caro tapete embaixo de si.

- Você é quem sabe – deu os ombros o outro, alisando o bigode.

Fez sinal e um dos soldados o golpeou na costa, mas Sasuke se ergueu como se nada tivesse acontecido, e resolveu que se fosse pra apanhar ia bater um antes. Virou, e se soltou dos dois que o seguravam e não esperavam por nenhuma reação por parte dele. Deu um chute alto na altura do peito de um e uma rasteira no outro, que caiu de costas soltando um urro de dor, ao sentir o osso do pescoço receber o impacto também, este perdeu os sentidos.

- Não acredito que precisem de armas para deter um homem apenas – disse irritado o comandante vendo seus soldados segurarem as espadas prontos para atacar.

Os homens concordaram e foram para cima com os punhos, três avançaram se juntando ao que havia recebido o golpe no peito e que respirava com dificuldade. Cercaram-no como lobos famintos em volta de um cordeiro, mas a presa não era tão indefeso assim e poderia ser muito bem o contrario, poderia ser ele o lobo.

Desviou do soco de um dos atacantes e agarrou-o pelo braço, usando toda sua força o girou e jogou-o para cima do já golpeado, os dois trombaram e caíram por sobre a cama. Os que sobraram tentara chutá-lo alto, mas não tinham a mesma manha que o pirata e este apenas abaixou fazendo o pé dos dois colidirem, aproveitando a falta de apoio dos dois e que estava agachado, esticou a perna virando-a com rapidez, os dois caíram com a rasteira, mas diferente do primeiro eles não ficaram desacordados.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira – o de bigode resmungou olhando desgostoso seus soldados serem derrotados pelo pirata.

Um dos que estava na cama se levantou e o atacou, mas com calma e serenidade, afastou um passo e colocou o pé na frente, como estava correndo tropeçou e caiu por cima de um dos que se levantava, as cabeças bateram e os sentidos dos dois se embaralharam.

Sasuke riu, sabia que provavelmente seria capturado quando eles resolvessem usar as armas, mas era divertido bater neles por enquanto. Sentiu-se ser agarrado por trás.

- Seu viado – xingou, e concentrou a força no cotovelo golpeando o plexo solar com força, os olhos do atacante se arregalaram e ele cambaleou caindo por cima do que ainda estava na cama.

Vendo os colegas sem condição de lutar, mais cinco avançaram por cima dele desordenadamente, e tudo o que ele fez foi desviar com agilidade. Pulou para cima da cama, pisando nos que ali estavam, e quando dois vieram para cima dele, jogou-se para cima dos dois, batendo cada pé no peito de um, os dois caíram para trás um por cima do outro, e o mesmo aconteceu com o que vinha dar cobertura.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira – o líder da operação ficava a cada minuto mais exasperado, mas não se movia para ajudar.

O Uchiha correu em direção a uma das paredes, confuso os outros dois correram atrás dele, usou o pé como impulso e se levantou no ar, juntou as mãos e socou as costas do primeiro, assim como fizeram com ele, só que a força fora bem maior fez o soldado cair desacordado.

O que vinha logo atrás recuou alguns passos e olhou para os cinco companheiros remanescentes pedindo apoio, estes correram para ajudar o companheiro acuado.

Sasuke arrancou as cortinas do varão, que caiu com um estrondo, e jogou por cima dos seis que o atacavam, eles se embromaram no meio e foram ao chão, aproveitando a oportunidade Sasuke pulou por cima e pisou com força em cima deles, e saiu de perto antes que eles se levantassem e o derrubasse.

- Já chega, usem as malditas armas – berrou no limite o chefe.

Usando as espadas eles cortaram o tecido e avançaram para cima de Sasuke, que pegou o varão caído e defendeu-se das seis espadas que vieram em sua direção, golpeou as pernas do mais próximo que caiu de joelho, e acertou o ombro de um que urrou de dor.

Sentiu uma ardência no braço e percebeu que um dos soldados conseguira passar a espada de raspão em si, mas não se preocupou com isso, apenas defendeu-se da lamina que vinha em sua direção, ela ficou presa no varão e ele aproveitou o momento para chutar o soldado.

Um dos derrotados se levantou, e aproveitando que o inimigo estava distraído com os companheiros, jogou-se para cima dele o prendendo no chão, com a espada no pescoço. Mas recebeu um chute na barriga e voou longe.

Isso porem deu tempo para que os outros se jogassem em cima do pirata e o rendessem, prenderam-no com cordas e o levaram para uma cela. Todos os quinze homens saíram muito feridos do embate com o pirata, este apesar de ser preso sofreu poucos machucados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temari andava de um lado para o outro em seu barco, as coisas estavam indo de mal a pior, mas precisavam ser práticos, não havia tempo para desespero. Olhou para Shikamaru que estudava mapas e traçava estratégias.

- Quais são as chances de o seu plano dar certo? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Antes de responder isso eu preciso ter um plano problemática – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do mapa, anotou mais alguma coisa em um pergaminho.

- Ainda não tem?

- É o que parece – ele se encontrava sobre muita pressão, por isso nem notou que fora irônico.

A outra percebeu que estava atrapalhando então se dirigiu até sua cama e se jogou sobre os lençóis desarrumados. Afundou as mãos no cabelo loiro, sem as usuais marias-chiquinhas, ainda se encontrava com a mesma roupa que acordara.

- Temari não adianta você ficar assim, você arrumar, esta péssima e isso só vai desanimar seus piratas – disse o rapaz finalmente erguendo os olhos para ela.

Doía vê-la assim, mas no momento o melhor que podia fazer era procurar uma solução para tira-los de dentro do castelo.

- Eles estão bem, são piratas e já estiveram em situações assim milhares de vezes – se referia aos jovens no castelo.

- Sabe Shika às vezes me pergunto se não aceitamos responsabilidades de mais – se levantou e foi em direção ao "banheiro" em sua cabine.

- É tarde de mais para pensar nisso, devíamos ter nos perguntado antes – ela parou na porta para o ouvir – Agora temos que nos concentrar em fazer, e não em se vamos conseguir.

Ela assentiu e entrou no aposento, não se dera nem ao trabalho de fechar a porta, foi em direção a banheira, pôs a água que tinha em grande recipiente para esquentar, pegou seus produtos de higiene e os deixou em uma prateleira ao alcance de suas mãos, colocou vários sais na banheira, verificou a temperatura da água e aumentou o fogo, começou a tirar a roupa, e as colocou para lavar, viu de novo a temperatura da água, despejou toda a água na banheira, e colocou mais para esquentar, entrou na banheira e relaxou.

Do quarto o Nara só a observava mais tranqüilo ao ver ela se acalmar, ficou alguns minutos a olhando e voltou a trabalhar com mais empenho. Toda a vez que ficava cansado ou frustrado olhava para a mulher na banheira e renovava suas forças.

Vendo o quanto ele se empenhara a loira pensou consigo mesma que não era a única que precisava relaxar, então saiu da banheira, enrolou-se numa toalha e foi em direção a ele, deixando marcas de seus pés molhados e pingando por todo o assoalho.

- Não adianta você ficar assim também, quem sabe se você relaxar as coisas não ficam mais fáceis?

Ele pensou em protestas, mas a jovem não permitiu, levou a mão a boca dele, o calando, e o pegou pela mão, levando-o até seu banheiro, em seguida o despiu lentamente e o fez entrar na banheira.

Pegou um óleo para corpos, roubado junto com a carga de um navio de importados, passou em suas mãos e começou a massagear as costas dele. Aplicando força em alguns pontos mais tensos, como Sakura lhe ensinara, e fazendo movimentos circulares, sentiu os músculos dele relaxarem depois de um tempo, e a cabeça dele pendeu para trás de olhos fechadas.

- Hum problemática – sussurrou baixinho aproveitando ao maximo, estava tão relaxado que quase dormia nos braços dela.

- Só relaxe – sussurrou no ouvido dele – Meu problemático.

E ele acabou pegando no sono de vez, aproveitando o carinho que recebia de bom grado, sentiu-se elevar até as alturas, e nem percebeu quando ela parou, e entrou na banheira enroscando-se nele, e encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

Quando acordou, vários minutos depois, sentiu-se renovado, e as idéias surgiam com mais fluidez, em sua mente, ele já havia traçado toda a estratégia.

OoOoOooOoOooOOoO

Naruto estava na biblioteca lendo um livro sobre viagens marítimas, buscando aprender ao maximo para ser um capitão melhor do que Sasuke, virou mais uma pagina, quando seus ouvidos ficaram atentos a algo, parecia uma marcha de diria treze, quinze soldados, e se aproximava cada vez mais.

Levantou-se da poltrona largando o livro nela. Hinata que estava um pouco distante dele assustou-se com o ato repentino e ergueu os olhos confusa, tentou olhar para o mesmo ponto que ele, mas não viu nada de anormal, ou algo que pudesse ter despertado a atenção.

Pela porta entraram então quinze soldados, seguidos por um homem que comandava-os, possuía cabelos castanhos e um rabo de cavalo, e encarava Naruto sádico, imaginando-o com uma corda no pescoço.

O "ruivo" depois de entender a situação, olhou de relance para a dama no recinto, que observava tudo confusa e apavorada. Pensou se teria coragem de usá-la como refém, não gostava daquele tipo de coisa, mas observando suas chances não tinha outras opções.

- Esta preso Uzumaki Naruto – disse pomposamente o de rabo de cavalo – Sob a acusação de ser um pirata, não tente resistir.

- Mas isto é um absurdo – exclamou Hinata tremendo, suas mãos foram levadas a boca, tentando se conter.

- Por favor, senhorita, sabemos o que estamos fazendo – replicou ele sem desviar o olhar para ela – Este é um individuo de alta periculosidade, é melhor sair daqui – E fez sinal para dois guardas para que a retirassem.

A jovem apenas murmurava não quase inaudivelmente, tremia da cabeça aos pés, e não conseguia se mover sozinha, seus pés vacilavam, e nem ao menos queria sair dali. Os guardas se apressaram a levá-la num lugar seguro, enquanto ela protestava baixinho.

Enquanto isso na biblioteca, Naruto nem ao menos tentara negar e manter o disfarce, ele já estava cheio daquele teatro mesmo. Por ele tinham invadido o castelo de uma vez ao invés de bolar toda aquela estratégia complicada, gostava de coisas mais praticas.

E como o ser pratico que era ao ver três soldados avançarem em sua direção, empurrou com o pé a mesinha de centro a sua frente, que escorregou junto com o tapete pelo mármore liso, e derrubou-os.

Ao vê-los tentar levantar jogou-se por cima deles, puxando pelos cabelos o primeiro que viu e chutando um segundo, enquanto o que restara olhava confuso a cena.

- Pare de dificultar as coisas Uzumaki – gritou o capitão, enquanto mais dois iam ajudar os colegas.

O pirata levantou-se rapidamente com um tufo de cabelos nas mãos e pisou na cabeça de um dos que estavam no chão e tentavam agarrar seu calcanhar, em seguida correu para a cadeia de corredores tentando despistá-los.

- Era só o que me faltava – resmungou o de rabo de cavalo – Quero todos atrás deles.

Se espalharam pelas galerias de livro atrás do fugitivo, que fora encurralado por dois em um dos imensos corredores. Sem muita opção começou a atirar livros na cabeça dos atacantes, aproveitando a distração para passar deslizando por debaixo das pernas de um, e sumir novamente pelos corredores.

Chegando a um beco sem saída, resolveu escalar as gigantescas estantes, a escada estava muito longe, perderia muito tempo para procurá-la. Derrubando uma serie de livros no caminho, ele subia com maestria, da mesma maneira como fazia com o mastro.

Quando os guardas chegaram já estava quase alcançando a parte superior, se conseguisse ficar por cima, poderia escapar pulando de uma para a outra, já que apenas as estantes embutidas na parede alcançavam até o teto, e as de mais tinham mais ou menos dois metros de distancia do teto.

Sentiu o móvel balançar, olhou para baixo e viu que os soldados começaram a subir também, se continuassem assim aquilo tombaria causando um efeito dominó, novamente atirou livros nos guardas que se despregaram como se fossem frutas caindo do pé.

Com sorte chegou aonde queria, tomou impulso e pulou para a outra peça, que balançou mais não caiu, ao contrario da que estava que despencou pesadamente, os homens que estavam em baixo protegeram as cabeças, mas mesmo assim saíram feridos, eram por volta de cinco.

Pulando com destreza, foi em direção aos grandes vitrais, com os oitos soldados remanescentes o seguindo pelo chão, quatro de cada lado, tentando acertá-lo com suas armas de fogo, mas o ângulo salvava-o da chuva de balas que acertava o teto acima de sua cabeça.

- Parem de estragar o teto seus idiotas – berrou o líder ao ver as balas tilintarem no gesso dos arabescos que ornamentavam.

Imediatamente todos guardaram as armas, e com isso Naruto ganhou tempo, de chegar a ultima estante, e pular paro o chão.

Sentiu uma pegada em seu tornozelo devido ao impacto, mas não se importou, saiu correndo em direção a grande janela, e se jogou estilhaçando-a. Como a biblioteca ficava no primeiro andar ele caiu no jardim, em cima dos cravos e amores perfeitos.

Levantou-se e começou a correr, mas sentiu uma fisgada forte no joelho, abaixou dando um ganido de dor, e uma bala passou raspando perto de seus cabelos.

- Mas este maldito é escorregadio – irritou-se com a arma apontada para o nomeado e quase arrancando os cabelos de seu rabo de cabalo – Aproveitem agora e peguem-no.

Naruto só teve tempo de desviar do primeiro que tentou lhe agarrar e nem viu quando os outros jogaram-se sobre si como cães famintos e o amarraram pelos pés e mãos. "Também, eu estava em desvantagem, nem tomei meu café da manhã direito hoje".

OoOooOoOOoO

Hinata em seu quarto agarrava-se ao travesseiro, não conseguia acreditar na verdade. Ele era seu príncipe encantado, mesmo que fosse um pouco trapalhão, mesmo que as vezes ele fingisse ler livros de ponta cabeça, fizesse piadinhas que ela não entendia, e comesse mais do que as normas de etiqueta permitissem, ela o amava. Ele era tão otimista, tão valente, persistente, eram tantas as características que ela via nele.

Lagrimas caíram de seus olhos perolados enquanto lembranças vinham a sua mente, recordou-se das tardes juntas e dos sorrisos bobos que trocavam.

Flashback

Naruto e Hinata estavam na biblioteca, ela havia se transformado no ponto de encontro deles, sempre que queriam se ver iam a biblioteca, parecia mágico, mas ou o outro estava lá, ou chegava lá. Ao menos Hinata gostava de pensar assim, uma vez que isso acontecia porque ela sempre ia no mesmo horário.

Conversavam banalidades, enquanto folheavam um livro de velhas lendas. Era cheio de figura coloridas, de príncipes e guerreiros em seus alazões, dragões, feras, bruxas, feiticeiros e princesas apaixonadas. A jovem havia parado justamente na da de um cavaleiro ao lado de sua montaria, erguendo a espada, com um espalhafatoso elmo cheio de penas.

- Vocês mulheres gostam mesmo de homens emplumados assim? Ele esta mais parecendo um pavão – cortês como sempre Hinata riu do comentário.

Então avistando um espanador esquecido por uma das criadas, o pegou, se levantou e colocou-se na mesma posição que o cavaleiro da figura. A mão que ia atrás segurava o espanador atrás de sua cabeça imitando as penas do elmo, e ele mantinha em riste uma espada imaginaria.

- E então senhorita, como eu fico de pavão? – perguntou abrindo um sorriso bobo.

- Perfeito – sussurrou Hinata, baixo de mais para ele ouvir.

Fim do flashback

Ele simplesmente não podia ser vil e cruel, como os guardas lhe disseram, não podia ser aquele monstro terrível que pregavam, ele era doce de mais para isso, simpático de mais, bondoso de mais. Ninguém era bom ator daquele jeito, não podia ser só encenação, os olhos não mentem, e os dele dizia que era uma pessoa boa, que seu coração era enorme. E o sorriso dele transmitia uma força que parecia capaz de mudar o mundo.

- Ele é bom... Ele é bom – repetia como um mantra, o que quer que dissessem, ela não podia se esquecer disso, porque essa era a verdade para ela, era naquilo que ela escolhera acreditar.

OoOoOooOOoo

O navio encontrava-se em seu refugio, um corredor de água que cortava três ilhas abandonadas, e que escondiam perfeitamente o barco de madeira negra, assim como a água que o rodeava, uma peculiaridade daquela área.

Na embarcação os homens se moviam mórbidos, a maioria deformado, com corpos grandes de mais para seres humanos normais. Cobras passeavam por todo o lado, saindo de barris, descendo pelo mastros, todas das mais diferentes cores e tamanhos, mas letais.

Na areia de uma da ilha marcas de uma dela formavam caminhos serpenteando até acabar na água, pelos sinais deixados na areia deveria ter a grossura de pouco mais de meio metro, e ser realmente comprida. Não se via mais nenhum sinal do animal assombroso.

Orochimaru se encontrava a bombordo esperando seu bichinho de estimação voltar da caçada, mas ele estava demorando. Mirou seus olhos amarelos no timão e observou Kabuto, seu brinquedinho favorito, observando-o concluiu que tinha bom gosto, um tanto quando peculiar, mas sempre se considerara diferente, superior.

Olhou para seus dedos pálidos e frios, logo teria um corpo novo, só precisava botar as mãos nos mapas, então teria força para conseguir um corpo novo e iria atrás das espadas, e então todos piratas e nobres, inocentes e culpados, sucumbiriam sobe a sola de seus sapatos. De fato seria um bom futuro.

A água negra começou a agitar-se e o pirata sorriu ao ver emergir das águas escuras Manda, devido a sua cor escura ela se misturava com a água, de forma que só identificavam-na espreitando o navio pelas ondulações produzidas na água.

Observou ela com orgulho, ela estava crescendo mais do que ele imaginara, provavelmente já conseguiria abater pequenos barcos, se continuasse nesse ritmo ela não iria caber no barco, precisaria resolver isso, mais tarde.

De repente a enorme serpente emergiu das águas segurando um tubarão pequeno, entre os dentes, suas presas estavam enfincados na carne branca, jorrando sangue pelos rasgos que se formavam. A presa ainda viva se debateu na boca da cobra, mas ela apertou mais a mandíbula e quebrou a espinha, em seguida balançou a cabeça e jogou-a para cima e abocanhou em pleno ar, mergulhou na água para mastigar o animal.

Quando saiu da água indo para uma das praias, seus dentes pingavam veneno, misturado a sangue, cuspiu um osso, e "deitou" no sol parco, descansando após a refeição tumultuada, seu dono velava seu sono.

Aquela realmente era uma cobra incrível (ou horrível dependendo do ponto de vista), comia um cardápio variado, desde animais em terra a marítimos, quase qualquer coisa em que pudesse enfiar suas mandíbulas. Para Orochimaru era o animal perfeito, forte, impiedoso, brutal e em seu ponto de vista belo.

Seu corpo comprido e maleável eram atrativos aos olhos do vil, as curvas que seu corpo fazia enquanto se movimentava, o formato cilíndrico, despertavam nele enorme apreço, sem duvida o animal que mais gostava era as cobrar, possivelmente os únicos. E já não bastasse as qualidades visuais, achava ainda a própria natureza delas belas, o jeito ardiloso, perspicazes, para ele eram incomparáveis.

OoOooOoOOoOoO

Ouviu murmúrios por trás da porta, o castelo estava alvoroçado, ela porém mantinha-se ignorante ainda aos fatos que ocorriam afora de seu quarto, mesmo assim resolveu prevenir a remediar, pegou a sacola pequena com suas jóias piratas e guardou em baixo das anáguas bem escondidas, e na divisa entre saiote e corpete escondeu um punhal.

Quando as portas se abriram e revelaram seu pai, e dez soldados se mantiveram na saída, teve certeza que fizera bem, pos iria precisar daquilo, embora talvez não fosse o suficiente.

- Papai o que faz aqui? O senhor evita o meu quarto, como um culpado evita a justiça – comentou acida em tom de falsa inocência.

- E você deve saber bem o que é ficar longe da justiça – comentou fechando a porta.

- É verdade que justiça ainda não me alcança a algum tempo, mas um dos meus raptores já foi preso, quem sabe isso não é um sinal? – retorquiu polidamente.

- Sim é um sinal, primeiro o Lord pirata, hoje mais dois e agora estou prestes a prender a próxima – fixou seu olhar nela.

- Mas isto é ótimo – dissimulou animação.

- Não para a pirata, ou deveria dizer você?

- Acho que o peso da coroa esta afetando seus miolos papai – retrucou irônica – Acabou de acusar sua filha, princesa desse reino, eu, de pirata.

- Eu sei.

- Acha isso normal?

- Não, mas não duvido de sua parte – correu na direção dela e a agarrou pelo pescoço fazendo abaixar a cabeça – Só preciso de uma prova.

Os cabelos destamparem a visão da parte de trás do pescoço, observou então uma tatuagem que uma das enfermeiras notou, mas não assimilou, uma flor de cerejeira pequena e graciosa, com um símbolo rúnico pirata significando liberdade.

- Me pergunto aonde foi que eu errei como pai – disse com repulsa, jogando-a com tudo na cama.

- Para errar precisa tentar primeiro, e você nunca tentou ser um pai – respondeu olhando-o com ódio.

- Deve ter puxado a cadela da minha mãe – xingou entre os dentes.

- A minha mãe era uma mulher de fibra que agüentou anos na mão de um safado como você – agarrou a primeira coisa que viu e jogou contra ele, era um bibelô de fina cerâmica, que espatifou-se no chão.

- Esse safado que fez do império do clã Haruno o que ele hoje – chegou perto dela, olhando-a friamente – Foi por isso que seu avô veio implorando pra eu assumir o trono. Oferecendo tudo o que tinha, inclusive a própria filha.

- Meu avô era um homem bom, pra ele o povo vinha em primeiro lugar – respondeu, procurando mais alguma coisa para atirar.

- E era exatamente esse o problema, ele era bom de mais, se preocupava tanto com o bem estar do "povo querido dele" – satirizou – Que quase afundou o castelo pra alimentar esses esfomeados, educação. Onde já se viu esse absurdo, bom mesmo é povo ignorante, obedece mais fácil.

- Seu tirano – gritou atirando mais um enfeite pra cima dele – Você ajeitou a economia do reino à custa do trabalho quase que escravo dos camponeses.

- Pelo menos estão vivos – ironizou o rei, não aumentava a voz para que quem estivesse fora não ouvisse – Porque é claro, preciso deles vivos para trabalharem e me idolatrarem.

- Você é um ser desprezível – disse entre os dentes se levantando da cama, a raiva fazia seus pensamentos embaralharem, não conseguia pensar com clareza, a cabeça a mil fervendo, lagrimas de ódio vinham a seus olhos.

Pensou em todo o desgosto que seu avô passara na mão daquele homem, a humilhação, veio a mente a imagem de seu vô chorando todas as noites, morrendo de dor no coração, ao ver seu povo sofrer na mão daquele déspota sem poder fazer nada, seu povo estava sendo roubado e ele apenas podia assistir.

Sentiu vontade de chorar ao lembrar do sofrimento e da humilhação que ele agüentava sozinho, de seu olhar triste, ferido, das injustiças que sofrera, acusado de gaga e deposto do trono. Aquele vil acabara com tudo o que o antigo rei Haruno amava, jogava-lhe na cara seus erros, e era por causa do sofrimento infringindo a ele que odiava seu pai.

- E você é o que? É só uma mimadinha brincando de pirata – debochou dando um tapa na cara dela, fez-se um barulho alto e a marca de seus dedos ficou marcada na pele alva da jovem – Culpo seu avô, ele quis criar você. Parece que todos os projetos dele estão condenados a fracassar.

- É ai que você se engana – correu para pegar uma espada que enfeitava o quarto, acima da lareira do quarto, quando a alcançou seu pai estava atrás de si no seu encalço e quase foi acertado por um golpe quando ela virou.

- Guardas prendam-na ordenou – os guardas invadiram o quarto a tempo de ver seu rei levar um golpe de raspão, que rasgou o peito inteiro.

Quatro foram acudi-lo enquanto o resto pulou para cima da menina, que tentou se defender como pode, mas com o emocional afetado, ela parecia um tigre ferido tentando se defender dos caçadores, e foi abatida com facilidade.

E enquanto a arrastavam-na pelos corredores lembrou-se de cenas vivida com seu avô e uma em especial fez brotar uma discreta lagrima de seus olhos:

Flashback

Era um final de inverno rigoroso, muito além do planejado, seu avô prometera a ela levá-la ver a neve que logo se derreteria, e ele costumava cumprir suas promessas. Vestiu então um grosso casaco de lã e despistando a governanta correu para os aposentos dele.

O encontrou na cama já acordado, com ar cansado e abatido, assustou-se ao ver o rosto de seu avô molhado.

- O senhor esta bem? – perguntou em cima da cama, olhando para ele.

- Estou meu amor, é só coisa de velho – respondeu carinhoso tentando confortá-la.

Ela já o vira chorar algumas vezes no tumulo de sua mãe, e também percebia o quanto ele ficava abatido em frente a uma injustiça, mas naquele dia era como se estivesse no limite de suas forças, e isso assustou a menina.

- Acho que não vamos poder ver a neve hoje – disse a pequena, deitando-se ao lado dele.

- É uma pena, gostaria de vê-la uma ultima vez – respondeu com o olhar distante.

- Vemos ano que vêm – comentou inocente a pequena e o olhando confusa, recebendo troca um olhar piedoso e entristecido apesar dos lábios sorrir.

- Porque não chama seus amiguinhos para passar o dia aqui comigo? A companhia de crianças alegres e cheias de vida como vocês certamente me fará bem.

Sakura respondeu que sim, e saiu sem ser vista pela enfermeira que chegara. Fora correndo chamar Naruto e Sasuke que também eram próximos ao velinho, embora não que nem ela.

Eles entraram no aposento, estranhando que a jovem que cuidava de senhor estivesse lá, mas quando Sakura perguntou, ele respondeu que a dispensou pos estaria nas melhores mãos possíveis.

Aquele dia ele lhe contou suas historias favoritas, ensinou varias coisas aos pequenos, jogou alguns jogos também, e aproveitou ao maximo aquele dia único que teria com os três.

Ao final da tarde quando foram se despedir dele, ele pediu alguns instantes para falar com os três.

- Eu gostaria de pedir algo cada um – os olhinhos curiosos voltaram toda a atenção para o mais velho – Para você Naruto peço que continue o mesmo, que mantenha essa alegria, e essa determinação, você tem um dom precioso, você consegue tocar o coração das pessoas com esse seu jeito de ser, não mude isso por nada no mundo.

- Eu prometo vovô – o loiro costumava chamá-lo assim quando não tinha nenhum adulto além dele.

- Você Sasuke peço que mantenha sempre essa cede de justiça, mas peço também que se permita viver, não se prenda ao passado. Você terá um futuro repleto de alegrias se permitir-se vive-lo, não tenha medo de criar novos laços e defenda-os, proteja-os com toda a força que sei que você tem – o garoto assentiu confuso – E você minha flor, mantenha essa fibra, esse bom coração, essa delicadeza que tanto aprecio em você, sei que quando crescer será uma grande mulher, igual, se não maior, que sua mãe, e lembre-se que eu a amo, alias a todos vocês. Não tenha medo de ficar só, porque onde quer que eu esteja, estarei protegendo você, zelando carinhosamente.

- Eu não vou esquecer – disse já com lagrimas nos olhos – Mas você não vai a lugar nenhum não é?

- Isso não importa, eu estarei contigo de qualquer maneira – disse acariciando a face dela, depositou um beijo em sua bochecha, e afagou o cabelo dos garotos – Agora vão que esta tarde, e cumpram suas promessas.

- Eu sempre cumpro – disse o Uzumaki, e os outros dois concordaram.

No outro dia, as três crianças tiveram que comparecer ao velório do antigo rei Haruno, que falecera pouco depois deles deixarem o quarto, ao que indicara sua morte fora indolor.

Sakura todos os invernos que passava no castelo, ia assistir o ultimo dia de neve no lugar de seu avô que não conseguira realizar seu ultimo desejo devido ao estado da doença que o deixou de cama em seu ultimo dia. E ela sempre procurava lembrar-se das palavras dele e de manter a promessa, embora seguisse o caminho da pirataria.

Fim do flashback.

OoOooOooOo

O rei estava ferido, a noticia se espalhou rapidamente, e por a atacante ser a própria filha se tornou um verdadeiro escândalo no coração do palácio que se encontrava em polvorosa. Não se falava em outra coisa, e o nome da princesa e seus comparsas rodava na boca de todos, não importando classe social, todos comentavam do ocorrido.

Desde criados a aristocracia todos correram para o grande pátio. Este era uma espécie de jardim de inverno, cheio de caminhos de pedras que serpenteavam formando os mais diversificados desenhos e se encontravam ao centro numa "mulher de pétalas" cuspia água na fonte que se ornamentava a sua volta. A estatua tinha sido feita em mármore rosa, raríssimo, e era uma deusa pagã da primavera.

Na frente desta se encontravam os três culpados ajoelhados, de mãos atadas e cabeça baixa, era de se esperar que estivem abalados, quietos. Mas isto não acontecia, aquela equipe não ficaria abalada, e sim berraria uns com os outros, chamando ainda mais a atenção.

- Teme onde estão seus planos brilhantes agora? – o berro de Naruto alcançou o limite fazendo com que Sakura fizesse uma careta por não poder socá-lo ou tapar as orelhas.

O Uzumaki ainda berrava impropérios para o amigo quando despejaram um balde de água fria em sua cabeça, a pigmentação ruiva que já estava em seu limite começou a escorrer por seu pescoço e mechas loiras começaram a aparecer. O soldado que havia executado tal ato, encontrava-se à frente dele com a face dura irritada, e o mandava calar a boca e parar com todo aquele escarcéu com o mais baixo nível de educação que se permitia na frente de todos.

- Vem calar – chamou para brigo o agora loiro pirata, o combatente deu um passo a frente aceitando o desafio, mas desistiu quando o adversário continuou – Mas venha que nem homem, comigo solto e sem armas.

De costas o homem disse algo como o pirata ter sorte de ele não ter autorização de seus superiores para aplicar ele mesmo uma sova bem merecida, e fazer aquele arzinho escandaloso ser enterrado junto a o corpo do loiro no fundo do oceano, lugar de onde nunca um serzinho como ele e seus amigos deveriam ter saído.

Enquanto isso Sakura pensava numa solução, tinha ainda seu punhal escondido e o pegaria com facilidade, graças a anos de praticas de fuga como pirata, mas havia muitos guardas e estaria no chão antes que pudesse soltar seus amigos. Passou os olhos por todos os que estavam próximos o suficiente dela, procurando algo que pudesse usar, uma brecha, analisando todas as possibilidades, seus olhos pararam em um guarda que carregava saquinhos do que ela imaginava ser pólvora. "Se eu tivesse um fósforo, seria perfeito" confabulou consigo mesma.

- Ei Sasuke – chamou baixinho, ele a olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Antes que pudesse pedir o que queria, um pé empurrou as costas dele com força em direção, o atacante soltou uma risada sonoro, e os mandou parar de conversar. Sasuke se levantou calmamente, como se não tivesse sido prensado no chão, e respondeu com a voz mais fria que possuía e a mais serena também, que quando fosse solto retribuiria a gentileza.

- Você não vai se soltar – afirmou rindo, embora por dentro não tivesse tanta certeza.

- Veremos.

O que aconteceu a seguir, foi rápido e fugaz, uma seqüência confusa. Sakura viu os fósforos no bolso do homem que discutia com Sasuke, quase caindo, praticamente uma dádiva de deus, libertou-se com rapidez, e usando o punhal roubou os fósforos, em seguida correu desesperadamente em direção a aquele que tinha a pólvora, desviando de uma chuva de balas que passava rente a seu corpo, arrancou os saquinhos dele o empurrando, e sentiu o fio cego da espada rasgar as anáguas de sua saia, não deu atenção, e continuou o que tinha que fazer, mirando o melhor que conseguia atirou os saquinhos na mão da estatua e uma saraivada de fósforos acesos.

Todos arregalaram os olhos e se abaixaram bem no momento em que a estatua explodia em pedaços rosas que caiam dolorosamente sobre as pessoas, lembrando as flores de uma cerejeira, mas bem mais pesadas. Todos tentavam evitar que suas cabeças fossem acertadas pelo resto da deusa pagão, com exceção de Sakura que aproveitou toda a agitação para soltar seus amigos, e correr o mais rápido que suas pernas machucadas permitiam.

Se enfiaram pelo meio da multidão que começava a se levantar e empurrando algumas pessoas se enfiaram por um corredor, conseguindo uma boa distancia dos soldados que começavam a caçá-los como animais. Viravam a torto e direito, sem pensar exatamente para onde estavam indo, apenas desviando do som dos passos que ouviam.

Estavam se emaranhando tanto naquela selva de corredores, quem chegou um momento em que perderam noção de que lugar no castelo estavam e seguiam apenas o extinto nato de quem nasceu para ser desbravador. Apesar de ter funcionado por um tempo, o desgaste mostrava seus sinais e uma hora se virem forçados a seguir por um corredor que descobriram ser sem saída, e os sons dos passos se aproximava cada vez mais, dois vindos da direita, os mais próximos, e um pouco mais longe doze vindo pela esquerda. Era estranho a formação, mas não tiveram tempo para pensar nisso, provavelmente dois tinham se perdido do grupo e seguido sós.

Engoliram um seco ao ouvir o som cada vez mais perto, tentaram localizar armaduras com armas e escudos que pudessem utilizar para saírem vivos, mas ao que parecia haviam parado na parte serviçal decorada singelamente por tapeçarias velhas e nenhuma armadura a vista. Lugar para se esconder também não havia, com exceção de portas trancadas.

oOoOoOOoOooO

Itachi olhava para o mar, havia se enchido da reunião que tivera alguns minutos antes, não que não soubesse apreciar a beleza da arte da estratégia e da manipulação, mas não discutiram isso nela como geralmente fazia, os assuntos em pauta pouco lhe interessavam, estava ali pela aventura, para satisfazer-se daquilo que a nobreza nunca poderia lhe oferecer, mas aqueles dias na base o faziam querer arrancar os cabelos longos e negros.

Uma onda gigantesca bateu num paredão de rochas que ficava ao lado da mansão que ficava em uma praia, e onde se podia ver da varanda onde se encontrava. A força do mar seduzia Itachi, se havia algo que realmente lhe dava prazer era enfrentá-lo, o mar era o único adversário a sua altura, e cada vez que saia em missões, que cortava a onda com seus barcos, que usava as correntes marítimas em seu favor, sentia dominá-lo e isso rendia-lhe uma grande satisfação.

O vento fustigou seu rosto trazendo o ar marítimo, estavam lhe desafiando e ele não era de recusar um bom desafio, então colocou uma perna sobre o umbral, e jogou seu corpo por ela, como se montasse um cavalo, em seguida usou as mãos e pulou da varanda, que ficava no segundo andar. Aterrissou como um gato na areia da praia que abafou o som de seus pés.

Tirou os sapatos, deixou-os junto ao muro do casarão e sentiu o calor da areia trespassar por seu pé, mas não o queimou pos as aventuras que vivia lhe renderam pés com solas grossas, quase calejadas, o calor de antes já não ardia como antigamente, agora era até mesmo prazeroso.

Sentindo afundar o chão sobe o seu peso, e a areia entrar pelo vão de seus pés, fez caminho até o paredão, a distancia não era nada para ele, dava uma caminhada considerável, para qualquer tipo de pessoa normal, nada que demorasse pouco, mas que cansasse, e ele aproveitou o percurso para esvaziar a sua mente, e concentrou-se apenas no oceano, apenas no barulho das ondas, na luz que a água refletia, este era seu adversário, e devia ser respeitado, e estudado, qualquer falha e bam, ele te achata contra o paredão.

Chegou até o paredão, e observou as grandes rochas que formavam uma espécie de cais natural sendo violentamente atacada pelas ondas, que arrebentavam com força estrondosa na superfície dura, e depois voltava graciosamente, como um lençol sendo puxado, e o processo se repetia, diversas e diversas vezes, infinitamente o contraste de brutalidade e delicadeza se refletia naturalmente naquele espetáculo.

Subiu na primeira pedra, uma das menores, e menos atingida pelos golpes por estar metade na areia. Em seguida tomando cuidado para não escorregar, correu, a textura áspera da pedra a raspando o solado de seu pé. Tomou impulso e se atirou na outra perna, caiu com pouca dificuldade de equilíbrio, suas pernas bem preparadas agüentando o impacto, repetiu o processo, e foi parar na outra pedra. E a medida que avançava a ponta da formação rochosa, mais a água chicoteava-lhe a pele, um desafio sobre-humano.

Finalmente chegou na ultima pedra, parado no meio dela, abriu os braços desafiando o mar, rajadas de água lhe acertavam o peito pesadamente, mas ele continuou de pé, o cabelo molhado havia se soltado e caia pela costa, e o vento fustigando friamente só lhe aumentava o prazer, sentia-se quase livre do próprio corpo. Sentia-se separar do mundo que ele odiava e amava, uma batalha constante que ele escolhera lutar.

Uma onda mais forte o acertou, e o corpo já cansado de tantas provações (ele já havia treinado de manhã exaustivamente), caiu da pedra, machucando-se um pouco e indo de encontro das águas. Ele sentiu-se morrer, era obvio que daquele jeito ele acabaria, a água lhe envolvia todos os lados, e ele parecia estar fazendo parte dela.

Por um instante a imagem dos familiares veio-lhe a mente, e então Sasuke. Culpa? Isso não existia para ele, era um sentimento desprezível, não serve para nada e é auto-destrutivo. Um sentimento para fracos que não conseguiam aceitar os próprios erros, perdoá-los e por isso ficavam remoendo, pessoas assim não tinham amor próprio, gostavam de se machucar. Esse sentimento com certeza não penetrava na muralha de fogo frio que fizera em torno de si.

Abriu então os olhos, revelando um tom escarlate que parecia brilhar como gemas de rubi lapidadas e incrustadas no rosto jovem, Ele renascia então, como uma fenix que ao se afogar-se e apagar suas chamas moldava a água engolida e estendia suas novas asas rumo a liberdade, porque a água é maleável e forte ao mesmo tempo, é o contraste, ele é o fogo que se apaga e se renova na água, dois antônimos que não conseguiam viver separados.

Saiu da água sentindo-se renovado, sempre que necessitava, sempre que sentia que suas chamas estavam se estendendo ao maximo, ele procurava seu adversário a altura, e então se apagava, porque dor significa crescimento, e quanto mais ele apanhava mais forte se tornava. Infeliz e alegre seria o dia em que ele superasse o mar e já não tivesse mais com quem lutar. Por isso temia e ansiava por encontrar pelas espadas.

Ele não sabia quem era ele, mas sabia o que era, Itachi era isso, ele era uma contradição, amor e ódio, fogo e água, chamas e ondas, bem e mal.

oOoOOoO

Quando as duas figuras apareceram na ponta do corredor, Sakura se precipitou em direção a elas como reflexo, mas parou alguns centímetros antes, de olhos arregalados. Não conseguindo acreditar na traição olhou a figura de coques com raiva, conhecia o ditado de que o amor era cego, mas traiçoeiro também já era um exagero. Apertou o punhal com força, e olhou para a figura ao lado da moça, os olhos perolados observavam-na com discrição, a menina de cabelos rosa decidiu que atacaria onde doía mais, lá no fundo, no coração, Tenten iria aprender que piradas traem muito, mas lidam muito bem quando acontece com eles. Virou o punhal com tudo na direção de Neji.

- Espere – pediu a outra segurando o braço que atacava – O que diabo você tem na cabeça?

- Você nos traiu, se uniu a esse nobrezinho, porque deveria esperar? – retrucou entre os dentes.

- Ela não traiu vocês, eu trai eles – explicou Neji, separando as duas – Eu me uni as vocês.

- Custava ter dado um voto de confiança? – resmungou a jovem de cabelos chocolates magoada.

- Nessa situação? Não poderia – virou-se para a amiga olhando seriamente, escutou Sasuke e Naruto se aproximando – E como saberemos se podemos confiar nele? E porque os trairia?

- Não temos como saber.

- Eu estou cansado de ser rebaixado pela minha família por ser um secundário – com exceção de Sakura os outros não compreenderam muito bem essa parte – Quero o respeito que mereço.

- E vai conseguir respeito se tornando um pirata? – questionou Sasuke ficando ao lado da companheira.

- Eu...

Bruscamente a Haruno o interrompeu, mandando-o se calar, todos pararam para ouvir, e os com ouvido mais aguçado puderam perceber que a guarda do rei se aproximava, o trio de prisioneiros se entreolharam assustados, e viraram-se para os recém chegados, a pergunta era clara e não foi necessário ser verbalizada.

No momento em que a encararam Tenten tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu uma das portas, empurrando todos para dentro do quarto e trancando em seguida, fez sinal para que todos fossem para cima da cama que rangeu, ninguém ousava dar um pio, e até o som da respiração era regulado.

Os passos dos soldados ecoaram fortes minutos depois, e eles puderam ver as sombras deles por de baixo da porta, pelo jeito espreitavam aquele quarto, a tensão só aumentou quando todos chegaram a essa constatação. Os segundos que se desenrolaram depois pareciam lentos e torturantes, a qualquer minuto esperavam que os soldados rompessem pelo quarto e atirassem em todos antes que tivesse tempo de fazer alguma coisa.

Com Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke feridos e cansados, e todos sem armas, estavam em grande desvantagem, em outras situações seriam apenas doze, agora eram os doze.

- Veja tem sangue perto dessa porta – ouviram um dos soldados avisar, e em seguida as sombras se afastaram.

Minutos depois a inspeção pareceu ter acabado, terem concluído que não estavam nos quartos uma vez que não havia sinais de arrombamento e os soldados foram procurar em outros corredores, permitindo aos ocupantes do quarto respirarem mais aliviados e limparem o suor frio que descera por suas testas.

- Como iremos sair daqui?

- Se disfarçando – explicou Tenten e jogou um vestido para Sakura e mostrou que ela poderia se trocar atrás do guarda roupa.

- Mas e os meus cabelos?

- Damos um jeito depois, uma coisa de cada vez – respondeu e virou-se para os meninos – Um de vocês se passara por doente mental.

- O Naruto é perfeito para o papel – debochou Sasuke.

- Tanto faz, essa tinta do cabelo sai?

- Se você esfregar com força sim, ela já esta desbotando – explicou o jovem – Temari nos enviaria mais essa semana.

- Ahhh então é isso aqueles vidrinhos que ela mandou?

- Provavelmente.

- Ótimo a Sakura pode passar no cabelos – disse indo procurar os frasquinhos, passando por Neji que não sabia como ajudar – Prefere ser loira ou ruiva? – perguntou para a amiga que saiu de trás do móvel, vestida como uma serviçal.

- Loira vai despertar menos a desconfiança não é?

- Tem razão, e vocês meninos eu vou pegar sabão para esfregar o cabelo de vocês – abriu uma das gavetas do guarda roupa – Neji pegue aquela bacia e aquela jarra de água perto da minha cama.

Minutos depois encontravam-se todos transformados, Sasuke voltara a ter os cabelos pretos como a noite, mas usava um chapéu de camponês, e usava uma das camisetas brancas que antes Tenten usava por debaixo do uniforme, antes de Sakura dar uma bronca por se vestir muito masculinamente, trocara de calça com Naruto e amaciaram e pisaram em suas botas para parecer desgastadas. Já o Uzumaki, loiro novamente, usava uma camiseta bem rota, as calças de Sasuke, uma outra blusa não tão desgastada como a outra aberta por cima, uma capa, as calças do Uchiha logicamente, e descalço, fingindo uma cara de deficiente. Sakura, no entanto fora a que mais mudar, estava loira, e colocaram um travesseiro em sua barriga para ela fingir-se de grávida, os olhos foram irritados para que parecesse que ela não conseguia abrir por causa da poeira, e sujou as mãos deixando-as parecendo calejadas.

Neji ficou quase que abismado ao ver Sasuke e Naruto se trocarem na frente das duas, mas imaginou que elas sendo piratas deveriam conviver bastante com homens e que por isso não se importavam, preferiu não se prolongar no fato, para não tirar a desagradável conclusão de que provavelmente elas já haviam vistos homens nus antes, e possivelmente mais de um.

- E os ferimentos de vocês? – perguntou lembrando-se do detalhe de repente.

- Esta tudo certo Neji, Sasuke só teve um ferimento superficial no braço e a camisa esconde, Naruto esta com as pernas meio manca, mas vai parecer que ele tem problemas para andar por ter problemas e eu quase não tive ferimentos, e nenhum esta a mostra – a resposta o surpreendeu, não esperava que eles poucos ferimentos.

- Mas e o sangue?

- Devia ser do meu braço, mas já parou de sangrar – respondeu o capitão.

Naquele dia enquanto todos os guardas alvoroçados procuravam por uma princesa e dois piratas, e não perceberam que uma grávida, seu marido e um deficiente que ela disse ser seu irmão saíram do castelo. A operação funcionou perfeitamente bem com Neji dando cobertura e Tenten plantando pistas falsas e atraindo os guardas para o outro lado do castelo, não ouve imprevistos, e quando o trio chegou ao barco foi uma enorme surpresa.

oOoOOoOo

Temari olhava as três figuras que chegaram sem avisar em seu navio, estavam todos visivelmente cansados e pouco a fim de conversar, mas não podiam adiar as explicações, a Sabuko estava ansiosa por noticias de seu irmão, que para infelicidade dela não se encontrava com eles, Kankuro seu irmão, estava a seu lado e compartilhava os mesmos sentimentos.

- Como ele esta?

- Bem, tenho conversado com ele, levado alimentos e curado os ferimentos dele – explicou Sakura tentando tirar os loiros do cabelos.

- Mas não vão perceber que ele esta se curando da noite pro dia? – questionou Kankuro com medo que o irmão sofresse ainda mais.

- Deve ter sido isso que nos denunciou, eu avisei você que isso aconteceria – resmungou Sasuke.

- Nem vem, eu passo maquiagem para que pareça que ele continua ferido – se defendeu – E de qualquer forma agora devem estar tão distraídos com a gente que vão se esquecer dele um pouco.

- Você acha?

- Sim, mas mesmo assim temos que salva-lo do baile, o rei provavelmente aumentara a celebração para tirar a atenção do fracasso de nossa captura – com pesar a Haruno expôs a situação, estava sofrendo com o amigo preso também.

- Precisamos de um plano – Kankuro acendeu mais um cigarro visivelmente nervoso.

- Melhor chamar o Shikamaru – comentou o Uchiha.

- Melhor esperar amanhã, hoje do jeito que estão cansados não iram conseguir ajudar muito – suspirou pesadamente Temari, e todos entenderam a deixa para se retirarem.

Por ultimo no quarto ficou apenas Sakura, Kanluro e Temari, ela foi até cada um deles e abraçou-os forte, eles retribuíram o abraço, e deixaram a tristeza transparecer. Desde o começo daquela jornada eles sentiam um pressentimento ruim, se fosse em outras situações eles estariam calmos e confiantes de que tudo daria certo, mas até agora as coisas só haviam dado errado e aquela sensação ganhava motivos, eles realmente temiam por seu irmão.

- Eu sei que eu não deveria estar preocupada, que nos vamos salva-lo – confessou Temari – Ele mesmo não deve estar se preocupando, mas o seu pai...

- Por favor, não chame aquele homem de meu pai – pediu Sakura fechando os olhos, a raiva voltando, era tudo culpa dele.

- Desculpe-me, mas enfim, ele é conhecido pelas torturas, e se ele tentar arrancar informações a força do Gaara – o coração de todos no aposento se apertaram – Ele é claro não vai contar nada, mas a questão não é essa.

- Calma Temari, tudo vai dar certo – as palavras de Kankuro não foram confiantes nem consoladoras, embora ele tentasse.

- Nos somos os mais velhos Kanki, e nunca conseguimos protegê-lo, é sempre o contrario. Toda vez que uma coisa dessas acontecem eu me sinto fraca, me sinto impotente, eu não gosto disso – era a primeira vez que ela contava isso para alguém, era até estranho vê-la tão vulnerável, vela por trás da aparência de impermeabilidade.

- Temari, fique calma, seu irmão não iria gostar de te ver assim – ralhou Sakura – O Haruno não vai fazer nada, porque ele esta atrás de mim, e ele não sabe que eu e ele temos alguma relação – não era uma certeza, mas nada poderia consolar os irmãos – E não é culpa de vocês, quando tomamos esse caminho, estamos cientes do que virá pela frente, o Gaara aceitou isso, e se o fez é porque sabia que agüentaria, ele não é fraco e nem você, será necessário mais do que um reizinho pra acabar com ele. Mas ele precisa que acreditemos nele, que confiemos, ele precisa sentir que estamos aqui, precisamos passar segurança.

- Ele esta numa cela, como vamos passar segurança para ele? – a loira dessa vez soou mais agressiva.

- Dizem que irmãos tem uma ligação de sangue, se alguém pode passar força e esperança para eles, esse alguém são vocês – respondeu pegando nas mãos dela, e olhando para os outros dois – Agora eu preciso ir.

Sakura que havia se ajoelhado, levantou-se e espanou a sujeira dos joelhos, lançou um olhar complacente a eles, e se dirigiu a porta, no entanto a voz de Temari a chamou, fazendo-a parar no batente.

- Obrigado, e a propósito, você fica horrível de loira – falou um pouquinho melhor, a outra ao pé da porta riu.

- Não tenho vocação pra loira burra.

- Invejosa.

OoOoOooO

Dentro da cela Gaara imaginava como seus irmãos estaria, havia chegado até mesmo a seus "aposentos" a noticia sobre a Haruno e os dois fugitivos, e sabendo como a irmã era deveria ter ficado nervosa ao não vê-lo com eles, ele sabia que ela se preocupava. Por mais que ela negasse até a morte, e fingisse-se de durona na sua frente, ele sabia que no fundo o instinto de irmã mais velha falava mais alto, e sabia também que Kankuro ficava mal por ser sempre o mais novo a se arriscas, por mais que disfarçasse com piadinhas, ele conseguia ver como o irmão se sentia covarde.

Os passos ecoando pelo corredor, começaram a distraí-los de seus pensamentos, embora ainda mantivesse sua preocupação com os irmãos, no meio perguntava-se quem lhe visitaria já que Sakura estava fora do castelo.

- Deixado para trás Sabuko? – a voz do rei ecoou pelo ambiente, e quando aquietou-se ele apareceu na porta, o outro pode ver parte do curativo partindo do ombro.

- Do que esta falando? – dissimulou.

- Minha filha te deixou para trás – comentou com descaso, como se dissesse que algum conhecido estivesse viajando ou qualquer coisa de pouca importância.

- Ah sim, fiquei sabendo que ela fugiu, mas somos apenas conhecidos, ela não é do meu bando, não tinha obrigação nenhuma – respondeu com o mesmo tom do outro, pareciam estar num chá.

- Então as coisas funcionam assim para vocês?

- Muito parecido com vocês nobres que só se importam com seus negócios – rebateu.

- Esta certo, o mundo é dos espertos é cada um por si – o rei que estava do outro lado da grade, encostou-se na parede e mirou bem o ruivo – Mas algo me diz que você sabe onde ela esta?

- Algo me diz que você é um grande idiota, mas não podemos acreditar em tudo o que nos dizem não é?

- Tem razão, mas não arriscaria nenhum palpite? – o rei tentava uma abordagem diferente, sabia que o jovem a sua frente não era qualquer um, ele havia suportado sua masmorra como se fosse um quarto de hospedes de primeira, agressividade não funcionaria, teria que ser inteligente.

- Se ela fosse homem arriscaria Fiji, é ótima nessa época do ano.

- Sabia que eu posso te infligir muita dor? – disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sabia que eu te devolverei um dobro? – retrucou o ruivo olhando o teto da masmorra – E que tem uma barata passando pelo seu pé?

O monarca soltou um grito de pavor, e deu um pulo para trás, o vigia que dormia acordou assustado, tentando compreender as ordens em meio aos impropérios desferidos pelo rei, quando finalmente decodificou o que lhe era ordenado, saiu a caça da barata e a matou, esmagando-a com a sola de seu sapato que ficou sujo dos restos do inseto.

- Se faz de durão, mas grita como uma garotinha de cinco anos de idade – riu o pirata em sua cela.

- Vamos ver se vai continuar rindo desse jeito – se aproximou das grades e ameaçou – Garanto que depois desse baile vou fazer você rir no inferno seu desgraçado.

- Quer que eu mande um olá para seu amigo chifrudinho? – fez pouco com escárnio.

OoOOoOooO

Sakura estava novamente naquele quarto minúsculo, tentava impedir que as lagrimas rolasse de seus olhos e abafar os soluços com o travesseiro, Sasuke estava dormindo e ela não queria acordá-lo. Koi a seu lado aninhava-se a dona e permanecia quieto, ele era apenas um coelho, ou lebre, e não poderia fazer nada a não ser entender precariamente que a dona estava triste, chame de sexto sentido animal se quiser.

Mesmo com os esforços da jovem o companheiro na cabine "ao lado" ouviu o choro dela e pé ante pé foi até a porta dela e ouviu o choro baixinho. Se arrependeu de ter ido até lá, preferia não ter ouvido, não gostava de vê-la assim, e não poder fazer nada não era uma situação agradável ao Uchiha sempre dono da situação.

Respirou fundo e abriu um pouco a porta, deixando a luz da lua que iluminava seu quarto entrar um pouco no dela, o movimento chamou a atenção da Haruno que fingiu que estava dormindo tranquilamente, mas ele é claro não se enganou, nem tentou forçar nada, apenas avisou no tom imperativo de sempre:

- Se precisar, sabe que estou aqui do lado.

Ele volta para sua cama e enrola-se nos pesados edredons que dispunha, as noites podiam ser bem frias em alto mar, mas não dormiu de imediato, ficou esperando. E sua espera logo foi recompensada, minutos depois ouviu passos leves saindo do quarto de Sakura e indo em direção a sua cama, ela puxou os cobertores e se deitou atrás dele o abraçando como fazia quando criança, ao ter pesadelos corria para a cama do amigo e se enrolava, as vezes até Naruto se juntava a eles, quando este também tinha sonhos ruins e não queria admitir o medo, então colocava a culpa em Sakura.

- Pesadelos? – brincou ele ao sentir ela se aconchegar mais em suas costas, ela riu.

Ela inconscientemente esfregou o nariz no pescoço dele causando uma serie de arrepios por toda a espinha dorsal do rapaz, inspirou a fragrância masculina e se sentiu entorpecida. Sem perceber começou a pegar no sono, ao contrario de Sasuke que permanecia bem acordado, aproveitando o calor dela, e pode muito bem ouvir quando ela despercebidamente lhe segredou:

- Sasuke te amo – murmurou baixinho o abraçando como um ursinho de pelúcia.

Surpreso ele virou-se para ela com os olhos arregalados e dando de cara com a face delicada e perfeita da jovem dormindo serenamente, tentando assimilar o que lhe fora dito, repensava sobre seus próprios sentimentos, sobre tudo o que havia passado com ela e tentava chegar a uma conclusão, quando o obvio lhe atingiu tão ferozmente que ele não conseguiu negar a verdade:

- Eu também te amo.

Ela apenas se remexeu e deslizou a mão pelo peitoral dele. A abraçou, agora que descobrira tinha que decidir o que fazer com aquele sentimento, queria contar para ela, mas no meio de uma missão como aquela seria uma distração, além do mais nunca fora romântico e se abrir daquele jeito, ficar tão vulnerável não era sua praia.

Resolveu que pensaria sobre isso no dia seguinte, depois de uma gostosa noite de sono, pela décima quinta vez observou a jovem e sem conseguir resistir depositou seus lábios sobre os dela, encaixando seu superior entre os da jovem, e fazendo acariciando com uma leve pressão o inferior de Sakura, afastou-se para ver se ela acordava, mas ela apenas sorria como se estivesse em um doce sono.

O beijo lhe pareceu o suficiente para aquela noite, apesar de lembrar o outro que haviam dado anteriormente em uma briga envolvendo almofadas. Sasuke então pode dormir calmamente abraçado ao seu amor que correspondia ao carinho. Passaram a noite como faziam quando criança, mas já não podiam dizer que estavam despidos de malicia, porque se viam com olhos diferentes, olhos de amantes e não de irmãos.

N/N.: Passando rapidinho só pra postar. Espero que gostem, alguns desejos foram realizados, Neji virou pirata, se bem que era questão de tempo.

Enfim obrigado a todos. E continuem comentando.


	25. resgates e festas

As damas da corte desfilavam com seus pomposos vestidos pelo imenso jardim, desprezando os plebeus que vestiam suas melhores roupas, muitas moças de classe baixa trabalharam horas em seus vestidos, utilizando dos poucos recursos que tinha e isso era algo que as aristocratas nunca iriam entender, porque elas não conheciam a palavra trabalho esforço.

Aos olhos de Gaara as moças mais simples eram bem mais bonitas do que as nobres, preso em cima do palco, ele observava calmamente a festa, como se não fosse ele a ser executado. Ele via as mãos calejadas dos mais pobres, e as apreciava, diferente das enluvadas da alta escoria.

A noiva do rei e sua filha passaram aos cochichos em frente ao palco, o observando como um animal de grande valor, por mais que oprimisse era visível o desejo nos olhos da mais nova, afinal piratas além de tudo, eram charmosos e viris. Ele conseguia ler à vontade nos lábios dela, e pensou consigo mesmo que ela deveria acordar para a vida e se olhar no espelho.

Despercebido de seus olhos, porém passeava uma dona incomum de cabelos loiros que cobriam um olho, e gestos pouco femininos. Ela praguejava baixinho, enquanto fazia sua própria vistoria no salão, até o momento nenhum sinal de outros piratas a vista com exceção da própria, ou próprio devo dizer, e do lord.

Deidara tentava andar com as pesadas roupas, ainda não acreditava que seu chefe tinha feito ele vestir-se de dama, em sua opinião seu traços masculinos o entregariam, mas já levara três cantadas descaradas, e algumas indiretas, devia ser a falta de mulher, ou seu charme que conquistava até homens, dizia a si mesmo. Estava com os lábios cheios de brilho, e os cílios bem pintados, assim como bochechas bem rosadas.

Passava pela mesa de aperitivos onde a plebe se reunia, quando sentiu uma mão boba em sua parte traseira, instintivamente virou um tapa no atrevido, que dava um sorrisinho bobo, mesmo com a marca vermelha, para deixar a mensagem mais clara meteu-lhe um soco no nariz, o jovem cambaleou para trás sob os risos dos amigos, enquanto a "agressora" saia batendo os pés nervosamente.

- Isso que dá convidar pobre pra festa – murmurava agitando seus longos cabelos – Não sabem se comportar em frente a uma dama. – tirou o leque do vestido e se abanou nervosamente, mexendo os quadris impaciente pela execução.

De repente cornetas começam a soar irritantemente avisando que se daria inicio a cerimônia de execução, todos se dirigiram à frente do palco onde se encontrava o acusado, os nobres a frete, e a plebe atrás, se acotovelando, e subindo um em cima do outro, para poder apreciar o espetáculo.

Um homem corpulento de costas largas foi até Gaara, colocou a corda em volta de seu pescoço e em seguida o pôs em cima de um barril velho e alto, o ruivo não emitiu um só ruído de protesto, e permaneceu indiferente causando espanto entre os presentes. Ao mesmo tempo em que isso acontecia, um juiz bem vestido, ia listando os crimes cometidos pelo pirata, que não reagia.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Neji dirigiu-se em direção contraria a multidão entretida, a cerimônia felizmente seria comprida, fariam dela um espetáculo, e assim ele ganharia mais tempo para cumpri o combinado, olhou de relance para Tente que estava atrás de algumas arvores que circundavam o "quintal" do castelo, ela entendeu o sinal e sorrateiramente veio para junto dele.

Chegaram a uma parte pouco cuidada do jardim, uma espécie de porta dos fundos do palácio que não era mais usada e se separaram. Cada um levava consigo uma chave parar abrir os portões, por onde entrariam os piratas que haviam seguido pelas abandonadas trilhas de acesso ao castelo. Tenten já havia dado alguns passos em direção oposta ao do nobre, quando a voz dele a chamando a fez parar

- Sim? – virou-se mantendo as pernas juntas e o corpo inclinado para ele.

- Acha que darei um bom pirata?

- Acho que sim, você luta bem – respondeu surpresa – E já traiu também, é um bom começo.

- Obrigado – respondeu um pouco desconcertado com a ultima parte – Eu acho.

Partiram ambos em direções diferentes, apertando o passo, as vozes da festa iam se tornando mais abafadas a seus ouvidos, e já se tornavam incompreensíveis. Com alivio os dois conseguiram chegar aos portões de metal enferrujado e viravam as fechaduras quando...

- Droga – exclamou o nobre.

- O que foi? - perguntou a voz de Sakura do outro lado.

- Tenten deve ter trocado as chaves na hora que as roubou – respondeu nervoso.

- Tudo bem, apenas se afaste do portão – disse calmamente.

OoOoOooOoOOoOo

Enquanto a cerimônia decorria, nenhum convidado sequer imaginava que dois portões haviam sido colocados a baixo, e que piratas agora os cercavam, apenas esperando a hora de agir perfeita. Por isso assistiam ao espetáculo concentrados, como há uma peça teatral, infelizmente para eles o clímax, o final, não se cumpriria conforme o roteiro.

O capataz ficava mexendo o barril, ameaçando deixá-lo cair a todo o momento, numa tentativa inútil de irritar o lord pirata a sua frente, mas este mantinha-se resoluto e agia com total descaso, como se um simples descuido daquele idiota não pudesse lhe custar a vida, parecia mais alguém que aguardava entediado a chegada de um amigo atrasado, o que não era de todo errado.

- Pelas provas apresentadas, e pela falta de defesa, a corte e o rei, nosso soberano, declara Gaara Sabaku culpado de todos os crimes pelos quais foi acusado e o condena ao enforcamento, que seja agora sua sentença executada – termina o juiz.

- Ultimas palavras? – diz o capataz empurrando o barril até ele ficar na diagonal, mas não deixando ele cair, fazendo com que os presentes segurasse a respiração.

- Oi pessoal – responde friamente o pirata.

- Oi pessoal? – repete confuso o outro.

- Oi ruivinho – diz uma voz fazendo todos se virarem instantaneamente. Uma exclamação de surpresa conjunta se fez ouvir – Sentiu minha falta?

Sakura encontrava-se atrás de toda a multidão em cima de uma mesa, assim como os capitães e Tenten, os restos dos piratas estavam escondidos cercando os convidados em quatro grupos e eram liderados por Sai, Shikamaru, Shino e Lee, e auxiliados por Neji que se ofereceu de "refém" caso desse alguma coisa errada. Ela segurava um nobre gordo, que suava muito, o primeiro que encontrara seu caminho, e apertava um punhal no pescoço dele, mas não a ponto de sangrar.

- Até que sim, essa espelunca nem oferece uma zinha para o prisioneiro dar uma aliviada – provocou, gostava de vê-la irritada.

- Então sentiu falta das suas cortesãs e não de mim – mesmo brincando, estava concentrada no que fazia e na movimentação dos guardas.

- É, mas até que você não é tão feia assim, dá pra encarar – riu ele calmamente, tirando pó das vestes.

- É, mas eu não encararia você – ela percebeu uma movimentação vindo em sua direção.

Pulou da mesa no exato minuto em que um guarda avançou sobre ela, fazendo-o com que trombasse e caísse com tudo no chão, outros ameaçaram fazer o mesmo, mas Sasuke que era o mais próximo de si, pegou sua arma e atirou aos pés dele avisando para que não dessem mais um passo.

- Mas esquecendo as carências do Gaara, vou só dar um aviso, se mais alguém tentar mais alguma coisa genuinamente estúpida – deu uma parada de efeito e chutou o carinha no chão – Como essa, o roliço aqui vai ser "abatido", e quando eu digo isso quero dizer como os porcos, para sempre.

- Vocês percebem que estão em vasta desvantagem? – perguntou o rei sarcástico.

A armada de guardas formou dois círculos, um dentro do outro em volta dos piratas, e engatilharam as armas. O mesmo fizeram os sessenta restantes que estavam posicionadas em cada lado de onde ocorria a festa.

- Aprenda a contar papai querido – retrucou Sakura fazendo sinal para que os piratas abandonassem os esconderijos.

Piratas saíram das arvores e renderam os soldados em volta do salão, outro grupo saio em direção a grande roda que se formara, e colocaram-nos na mira de suas armas impedindo de que agissem, um movimento em falso e os inimigos atirariam e eles estavam em maior grupo. Despreocupadamente o pelotão de vis aproximaram e colocaram as pistolas nas cotas do soldados, que surpresos não tiveram tempo de reagir e permaneceram amedrontados. Dois grupos, ainda, permaneceram escondidos.

- Mas como...

- Sua fortaleza não é tão segura quanto pensa papaizinho – muitos piratas não se importaram em rir alto, o que provocou maior consternação ao rei.

- Chega de provocá-lo irritante, pega o mala e vamos fazer uma limpa por aqui – interrompeu Sasuke se referindo a Gaara.

- Sim senhor capitão – bateu continência com a mão que segurava o punhal, o homem em seus braços tentou aproveitar-se disso, mas ela o prendeu mais firmemente, ele começou a suar como um porco – Eca, ele esta ficando molhado, vamos trocá-lo logo pelo ruivo antes que me suje.

- Quem disse que vamos concorda? – a voz do rei deixou todos surpresos dada a crueldade da frase.

- Acha que eu estou blefando? – disse Sakura raivosa, então largou o nobre e lhe deu um chute nas pernas fazendo-o cair de joelhos, pegou-o pelo cabelo – Então quem sabe uma mostra não o convença – começou a descer o punhal levemente pela pele dele, deixando o publico horrorizado – Isso não satisfaz? Quem sabe se ele ficar sem alguma parte senhor não se contente – puxou ainda mais os cabelos dele e desceu o punhal na direção da cabeça.

- Não – gritou uma mulher e a respiração dos convidados falou por um segundo, e depois respirou aliviada ao ver que Sakura somente cortou-lhe o cabelo.

- Peçam para que o seu reizinho parar de brincadeira, estou começando a ficar irritada e quando isso realmente acontecer o gordinho aqui vai perder uns quilinhos – todos ficaram perplexos, e alguns decepcionados, estes plebeus acreditavam que Sakura seria a salvação do reino, seria uma rainha bondosa e justa, mas esta imagem estava se quebrando como um espelho e se formara no lugar uma nova imagem bem menos heróica – Vamos peçam – gritou ela.

Assustados começaram a implorar ao rei que aceitasse a proposta, mas ele continuava resoluto quanto a sua decisão, chamava-os de covarde por cederem a tal chantagem e exigia que apoiassem a ele, o rei, que era soberano em suas decisões, isso só fez aumentar a raiva da Haruno pirata que dirigiu-se mais uma vez a todos:

- Estão vendo como é bondoso o rei de vocês? Ele não se importaria em sacrificar todos aqui estão para realizar seus caprichos – deu uma parada para efeito – E vocês nobres não se enganem achando que valem mais, se pudesse venderia aos seus inimigos todos vocês e penhoraria suas propriedades.

Uma agitação percorreu pelo salão e o burburinho começou a se erguer se voltando contra o rei, que se manteve impassível, a multidão começou a se revoltar contra o monarca, que estava se vendo encurralado. Com raiva olhou para todos ali reunidos e gritou:

- Covardes, vão se deixar levar por ameaças? É assim que se portam frente ao inimigo? Onde esta a honra de vocês?

- Honra não salva ninguém vossa majestade e já me cansei – se pronunciou Sasuke cansado de esperar – Diferente dessa irritante eu não vou pedir com educação – disse e mirou a arma e antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo atirou contra o rei.

Mirou bem na coroa, diretamente no diamante principal para não danificar a peça que pretendia incorporar a seu tesouro. A jóia caiu da cabeça do soberano e quicou pesadamente no chão, de lado ela rodou. O Uchiha pulou da mesa em que estava e a coroa parou em seus pés. Pegou ela e a analisou.

- Comecei bem – comenta – Agora piratas soltem aquele idiota – referindo-se ao ruivo que o olhou mortalmente – E recolham o maior numero de peça que puderem carregar.

- Não vão conseguir fugir, minha tropa já esta vindo e vai acabar com vocês – proferiu o rei.

Nesse momento ouve-se o som da marcha dos soldados, que apontam por um portal que saia do castelo, estavam a poços metros de passarem por este, o rei sorria vitorioso esperando ver o medo dos piratas, mas nenhum deles nem ao menos se mexeu ou mostrou-se preocupado com a tropa que vinha em sua direção.

BUM! Uma grande explosão derrubou os alicerces principais e o portal veio abaixo tampando a passagem dos soldados. Escondido Neji sorriu ao ver que estava certo ao sugerir que colocasse bombas nos portais como precaução, não que aquilo os detivesse, mas os manteria ocupados por um bom tempo.

Uma mulher loira sorriu, murmurando baixinho "Art is a bang", e concluiu consigo mesma, ou mesmo, que apesar de tudo aqueles idiotas até que não eram tão mal, afinal explodir arabescos que demoraram horas para ser feito em apenas alguns segundos, era algo que apreciava, ainda mais em uma explosão tão bonita como aquela, num momento de efeito.

- Espero que não esteja falando daquela tropa – sorriu irônico o Uchiha.

Os piratas começaram a fazer uma limpeza na parte nobre dos convidados, pegando tudo de valor que pudessem carregar. Uma parte deles se dirigiu ao palco, rendeu os soldados que ali havia, e tiraram o ruivo da forca.

Ele esfregou o pescoço e deu uma olhada no panorama geral da situação, estava fácil de mais para uma execução tão importante em um castelo tão suntuoso. Foi em direção aos companheiros que formularam a mesma duvida que ele. Estavam prontos para um grande ataque. As tropas escondidas na mata e nos navios (enquanto eles realizavam o ataque ao castelo outra parte atacava os barcos que desejavam), até mesmo Neji e os Yamanaka como prisioneiros, tudo preparado para um ataque brutal que não vinha.

- Vocês acham que essa era nossa única defesa? – desafio o rei – Esperem e verão, logo suas cabeças irão rolar pra fora de suas cabeças – disse enquanto piratas lhe tiravam seus anéis.

Continuaram por um tempo, atentos a qualquer ataque, mas nada acontecia, o que só aumentava a ansiedade, os capitães estavam quase chegando a conclusão que era um blefe, mas o som de cascos preencheu o local. Uma cavalaria vinha pela esquerda ao que parecia, mas era difícil determinar quantos eram.

- Preparem-se homens – berrou Sasuke para os piratas, recebendo um tapa na nuca de Temari – E mulheres – completou irritado massageando a área atingida.

A medida que os cavalos entraram no campo de visão, os piratas começaram a atirar, tentando não matar, mas pelo menos derrubar os cavalos para gerar um congestionamento, e um trombar no outro, o que deu certo em parte, porque receberam como resposta uma chuva de tiros.

Os convidados se jogaram no chão e começaram a se arrastar buscando abrigo, enquanto os piratas viravam as mesas para que pudessem se esconder. Logo as balas acabaram e a cavalaria perdeu sua comissão de frente, que foi deixada para trás no chão. Com expectativa os ali presentes aguardaram o choque das duas forças.

Espadas se chocaram, e componentes dos dois lados se feriram, as pessoas da festa tentavam escapar na confusão enquanto os piratas resistiam aos cavaleiros, que mostravam-se altivos em seus cavalos, mas nem todos permaneciam nele, cavalos tombavam na confusão de mesas, e atirar em algo com precisão era quase impossível naquela mistura de guerreiros, cada um concentrava-se em defender e atacar, mas cada vez mais se tornava difícil distinguir quem você estava atacando.

- Recuar – ordenou Sasuke.

- Não – contestou Gaara

- Precisamos de espaço pra lutar – respondeu com raiva.

- Mas não temos pra onde recuar – contra-atacou o ruivo.

- Temos sim, vamos para os campos depois do jardim – disse o pirata depois de eliminar um de seus adversários e se aproximar do outro capitão.

- Tem certeza? – assentiu com a cabeça Sasuke – Estou confiando em você Uchiha.

A informação foi chegando aos ouvidos dos piratas e dos inimigos também, mas deixou estes confusos pôs iria favorecer a eles também, por isso deixaram que os piratas os levassem para o começo das campinas reais, logo após os jardins, onde os cavalos ficavam em dias normais.

A luta continuou mais agressiva do que antes, apesar do que pensava a cavalaria os piratas usaram o campo a seu favor, passando por baixo dos cavalos e os derrubando, acharam melhor descerem então e partirem a luta corpo a corpo. Ninguém cedia nada, e permanecia uma luta equilibrada.

Os piratas estavam se cansando e os soldados do rei começaram a achar que a vitoria estava em sua mão, mas comemoraram cedo de mais. Kankuro pegou sua pistola e atirou para o alto duas vezes, ninguém pareceu notar o gesto, exceto as tropas escondidas que entenderam o sinal e surgiram por detrás dos inimigos e renderam-nos, matando os que resistiram.

- Agora vamos pegar o ouro de dentro do castelo – bradou contente Temari.

- Acho que não conseguiremos carregar tudo – observou Gaara.

- Nesse caso, tenho uma sugestão – todos viraram para ver o que a Haruno tinha a falar.

oOoOoOOooOoOoOo

Deidara sorrateiramente saio da confusão e se escondeu em um lugar onde pudesse enviar uma mensagem a seu mestre contando o que estava acontecendo, tirou rapidamente as luvas e pegou um pouco de massa, argila, que trazia escondido consigo, uma boca em sua mão se abriu e engoliu toda a argila, em seguida saiu um pássaro branco que batia as asas. Feliz com sua obra ele pegou um pergaminho e "rabiscou" rápido o que estava acontecendo, enviando em seguida. Colocou as luvas escondendo seu dom e sua maldição e se preparou para dar o fora dali.

oOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Um pássaro branco adentrou a "mansão do mal", Pain o recebeu com expectativa, esquecendo-se de quem enviara o projétil, o que lhe custou uma certa dose de dor, o pássaro explodiu bem na sua frente, pegando-o desprevenido e jogando-o junto com a cadeira de encontro a parede.

- Mais que merda – exclamou se levantando realmente irritado – É sempre essa mesma droga com aquele viado, ele deve ter problemas mentais.

- Você ainda tem duvidas? – uma voz chamou sua atenção, virou-se para semi-sereia a seu lado, que dobrava cuidadosamente o papel, dando origem a uma figura pouco a pouco.

- Com toda certeza que não – disse e sentou-se em outra cadeira – Mas ele ira pagar, irá aprender do meu jeito preferido, com muito dor.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou terminando sua obra, olhou ele desenrolar um pergaminho consideravelmente grande – Pelo visto bastante coisa.

- Nem tanto, mais da metade é só a descrição de uma explosão – franzi o cenho, enquanto ela solta um ah de entendimento – Mas parece que os piratas já salvaram o Lord e só estão fazendo uma limpeza geral, pelo visto já tinham roubado o pedaço do mapa antes.

- Algo muda nos nossos planos?

- Talvez, ao que parece uma parte dos piratas deles também dominaram dois navios – esfrega o queixo pensativamente – Uma frota muito grande para esse tipo de coisa.

- Isso significa...

- Que ou eles pretendem facilitar para nos ou vão se separar em duas frotas menores – concluiu.

- Esse tipo de inseto não costuma facilitar as coisas – comentou Konan, levantando-se da cadeira e indo sentar-se no colo de Pain.

- Então vão se separar – tomou os lábios dela com desejo.

OoOooOoOoOoOoo

Os piratas dividiram os convidados em duas alas (ou o que sobrou deles) a de nobres e a de plebeus, selecionavam entre as coisas que roubaram aquilo o que mais queriam e o resto que não podiam carregar entregavam aos plebeus, e os liberavam para que pudessem comprar o que precisavam, pôs sabiam que quando os nobres se recuperassem iriam tentar reaver tudo.

- Corra e compre tudo o que precisar, e saia da cidade, vá o mais longe possível das garras do rei – instruía Sakura a todos.

Seu pai não ouvia o que ela dizia, mas sua cara de desgosto não poderia ser maior. O ódio que ele que emanava dele podia quase ser visto, sentia ódio dela, de todos os piratas e de si mesmo por ter criado aquelas cobras no seio de seu castelo, sempre soubera que aqueles dois moleques um dia iriam lhe trazer problemas, só não imaginava que dimensão seria.

Viu todo seu ouro ser retirado de suas mãos, e seus soldados, que deveriam protegê-lo foram esmagados, anos de treinamento sucumbiram aos socos de brigões de bar, era só o que faltava, era muita humilhação para um rei com pretensões grandiosas como ele. Olhou para o lado e suspirou ao ver os outros nobres cochichando entre si, provavelmente culpando ele.

- Sakura acho que essas foram as ultimas peças – declarou um loiro.

- Certo Naruto – replicou ela entregando as peças aos pobres.

Uma jovem nobre, timidamente ergueu a cabeça ao reconhecer a voz, viu ele em suas roupas de piratas, com alguns arranhões no braço, uma lagrima rolou timidamente de seus olhos perolados, seu príncipe encantado era um ladrão, mas ela o amava mesmo assim, secretamente mais amava. Passou seus olhos por todos os nobres apavorados mas não encontrou Neji, e também não achou Tenten que geralmente a protegia, estanhou o fato, mas estava presa de mais a sua própria dor para pensar sobre isso.

Os piratas começaram a amarrar os nobres, para que eles demorassem mais a sair dali, e se reorganizaram, uma vez que teriam que esperar algum sobrevivente da batalha se levantar e solta-los, e isso demoraria, se chegasse a acontecer é claro. Um veio em direção a pobre Hinata que se encolheu toda de medo, mas antes que as mãos ásperas do pirata chegassem a tocar a pele delicada uma voz o impediu.

- Ei, deixa que dessa eu cuido, é uma amiga minha – disse o loiro e correu fazer ele mesmo o serviço para que a jovem não sofresse nenhum abuso.

- Sei bem que tipo de amiga ela deve ser – riu o pirata, e a menina ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão, seu pai ao lado lançou-lhe um olhar coberto de nojo – Não ta perdoando nem as nobrezinhas né Naruto?

- Que isso, essa é só amiga mesmo – o loiro coçou atrás da cabeça – Eu não sou assim tão devasso.

- Se você ta dizendo – o outro balançou a cabeça se afastando – Você já foi melhor.

- Dattebayo – sem graça virou-se para encarar a jovem, sentia-se incrivelmente constrangido pelas palavras do outro, embora antes se orgulhasse da fama de ter muitas mulheres, ele não queria que ela soubesse – Desculpe-me, mas eu vou ter que se amarrar.

A jovem levantou-se ainda mais triste do que antes, sentia ele cada vez mais distante de si, a realidade lhe atingira dolorosamente, ele deveria estar acostumados com mulheres fortes, ambiciosas ou com mulheres sem vergonhas, não importa, as mulheres com quem ele devia estar acostumado eram mais vividas, menos recatas e deveriam saber satisfazer um homem, o que ele iria querer com uma jovem introvertida? Bem provavelmente nada, o Maximo seria se aproveitar dela.

Sentiu-o amarrar seus punhos o mais suave que conseguia, deixando o nó não muito apertado, estava a sua costas e sua respiração batia no pescoço alvo da aristocrata que se arrepiava por inteiro, e mantinha a cabeça baixa por vários motivos. Extremamente desconfortável, mexia os dedos enquanto ele a amarrava, impedida de fazer o gesto que lhe era tão característico.

Naruto sentiu-se mal por fazer aquilo com alguém que tinha lhe tratado tão bem, que reconhecia sua existência não somente por sua força em batalha mas também por quem era, claro que tinha seus amigos, mas eles eram praticamente irmãos. Tivera seu tempo de apaixonado por Sakura, mas todos os homens da terra deviam ter, agora eram mais que amigos eram quase um só, sendo assim era claro que ela reconhecia ele, assim como "o idiota do seu amigo metido a capitão", era quase como reconhecer a si próprio.

- Sinto muito – disse ao terminar o trabalho e a fez se sentar junto a outras damas de companhia, que por um momento de observação fugaz ele concluiu pareciam indelicadas perto da jovem.

Gritos interromperam o transe do jovem, que virou-se para onde vinha o som, levou as mãos aos ouvidos tentando abafar a voz desafinada que violentava-lhe os tímpanos, mas a madrasta de Sakura continuava a gritar e espernear, sendo auxiliada por sua filha, esta sentada observando a mãe ser imobilizada por dois brutamontes que a chacoalhavam tentando fazê-la parar, mas ela insistia ainda mais.

- Esperem – disse Sakura, um brilho ameaçador passou por seu olhar – Essa eu faço questão de eu mesma cuidar.

A Haruno se colocou atrás da madrasta e fez sinal para que os dois a soltassem, no momento que o fizeram a mulher tentou fugir, mas Sakura a agarrou pelos cabelos puxando para trás com vontade, a mulher foi com tudo para trás arrastando os joelhos no chão e soltando um gemido de dor.

- Calma ai, pra que a pressa – disse Sakura sadicamente – Ora, não esta gostando desse momento em família?

Sem esperar resposta com soltou os cabelos da outra, ficando em sua mão alguns fios, e segurou os punhos desta fortemente nas costas, eles começaram a ficar avermelhado e a madrasta se remexeu tentando solta-los, o que só fez com que a enteada apertasse-os ainda mais. Em seguida os prendeu com uma corda e a empurrou de cara no chão. Repetiu o mesmo processo com os pés, e a fez sentar-se com as pernas encolhidas, em seguida ordenou que lhe trouxessem a filha. Fez os mesmos movimentos com a irmã postiça e com o irmão também, em seguida amarrou os três juntos em uma posição bastante desconfortável.

- Terminou? – perguntou Sasuke a observando atentamente.

- Falta só pegar uma coisa de volta – disse tirando a espada da bainha, um movimento rápido, fugaz, a respiração da madrasta falhou, a lamina passou rente a seu pescoço, deixando um filete de sangue, e o pingente que o noivo lhe dera caiu suavemente no chão, aliviada voltou a respirar.

Sakura recolheu o pingente de sua mãe e o limpou na roupa, em seguida tirou a corrente que carregava consigo, a mesma que seu pai só lhe devolvera mediante a sua colaboração, e colocou o pingente nela, em seguida tentou colocá-la de volta, mas o fecho era difícil, e ela não conseguia.

- Quer ajuda? – ofereceu Sasuke.

Ela assentiu, ele pegou de sua mão a corrente, viu ela virar-se de costas e levantar o cabelo para que nenhum prendesse, ele um pouco sem jeito em seus movimentos, colocou a corrente nela, perguntando se o pingente estava do lado certo, ela acenou que sim, então ele tentou fechar desajeitado. Respirou fundo pensando consigo mesmo se não poderia apenas dar um laço, já que aquele fecho era mais difícil do que o nó punho de macaco, mas perseverou em suas tentativas, embora o aroma natural de Sakura o desorientasse não de desagradável e sim de quão gostoso era.

- Quer que desenhe Uchiha ou quem sabe precise de ajuda? – provocou Gaara irritado com a proximidade dos dois.

- Não é necessário – respondeu Sasuke entre os dentes, e finalmente conseguiu acertar o fecho, para retribuir a provocação, e de certa forma porque estava morrendo de vontade, depositou um selinho suave no pescoço da Haruno, que se arrepiou inteira.

- Obrigado – disse sem jeito, com as bochechas levemente rubras.

- De nada – agora vamos, pegou a mão dela a encorajando a deixar tudo aquilo para trás – Acabamos por aqui.

Ela virou-se e viu seu pai sentado, amarrado, sem a coroa que um dia pertencera a seu avô e sem nada, assim como chegara ao palácio, um nobre falido. Sorriu pensando que seu avô ficaria feliz de saber que seu tesouro foi parar na mão do povo, pelo menos em parte. Estava acabado, não precisava fazer mais nada ali, já tinha libertado seu povo e acabado com o tirano de seu pai, agora poderia seguir em frente sem olhar para trás.

- Sim, acabamos – sorriu para Sasuke apertando a mão dele e chegando perto dos piratas que distraídos se preocupavam com o ouro que carregavam – Definitivamente.

OoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Os copos cheios até a borda chocaram-se alegremente em um brinde, derrubando metade do conteúdo no chão do navio. Em outra situação isso teria irritado o capitão, mas ele estava bêbado de mais para se importar com isso, assim como todos os presentes que deviam ter mais álcool do que sangue nas veias.

Depois de terem decidido a custo de muita discussão quem ficaria em que barco e batizado as mais novas aquisições a frota, Pakkun e Rasegan (apesar de Naruto ter insistido que preferia aquá-ramém), dividiram todos os ganhos do dia e para comemorar trouxeram todo o estoque de bebida, alcoólica claro, dos porões para a parte de cima do navio e logo estabeleceu-se uma feliz e violenta algazarra em todos os navios.

Colocaram largas tabuas entre os navios e redes de seguranças, nada mais eram do que redes de pesca, para que os piratas bêbados, ou seja, todos ali conseguissem perambular de um navio ao outro. A maioria ali não conseguia andar em linha reta por isso tiveram de improvisar algo que evitasse que caíssem no mar. Um grande feito por parte do Nara, se você lembrar que ele estava tão bêbado quanto os outros quando teve a brilhante idéia das redes.

Neji deliciava-se com o espetáculo tão diferente das festas da corte com as quais estava acostumado. Sustentava uma caneca cheia em sua mão, e hora ou outro a levava a boca como se bebesse da própria liberdade. "É, acho que posso me acostumar com essa vida" pensava satisfeito.

Mulheres rodeavam-no maravilhadas com seu jeito aristocrata tão diferente dos grosseirões com que conviviam, às vezes até elas eram. A toda hora elogiavam-lhe algo, e acariciavam seu cabelo bem cuidado

- Gostando da vida pirata? – perguntou uma voz feminina fazendo o nobre desviar a atenção de suas acompanhantes.

- Estou no paraíso – respondeu indicando as moças, que deram o tipo de risadinha abafada típico de concubinas.

- Aproveite bastante que amanhã começa o trabalho duro – disse Tenten reprimindo uma careta e tratando de ignorar o ciúme.

- Vou aproveitar – uma das jovens aproveitou a deixa e começou a beijar o pescoço dele.

- De qualquer jeito você vai ter sua vida inteira – comentou arrumando um dos coques.

- O que quer Tenten? Deixe de rodeios – disse arrogante, arrancando novas risadas das moças.

- Olha como fala comigo nobrezinho, não esta mais na casa de titio – rebateu ferina estreitando os olhos para ele, que fez o mesmo, os olhos chocolates da moça demonstravam toda a sua censura e irritação – E de você eu não quero mais nada, já fez o suficiente, agora por mim, poderia morrer que estaria ótimo.

Virou-se e saiu bufando, xingando em alto bom som, rogando-lhes praga e deixando-o com o orgulho ferido, assim como um pensamento inquietante: "Agora que já fiz minha parte irão me matar?"

OoOoOOoOoOooOoOo

Do outro lado do barco, não se identificava quais pernas eram de Shikamaru ou Temari, exceto pela grossura, as da pirata eram bem mais grossas que a dele. Estavam deitados em um banco, pouco se importando com os piratas que passavam por ali, não que eles fossem se lembrar disso no outro dia, de qualquer forma.

A loira sem ter que se preocupar com o irmão e sobre o efeito de muita bebida, desfrutava dos beijos como de um rum delicioso, quanto mais sorvia, mais queria, sem nunca dar-se por satisfeita. Suas Maria-chiquinhas já estavam soltas e suas roupas amassadas.

Tirou a camisa do parceiro e a jogou longe. A camisa "dançou" no ar e então caiu na água, passando pelos buracos da rede. Ele nem ao menos percebeu isso, ocupado de mais em continuar as caricias e desfrutar das que recebia.

- Por Cortês, arrumem um quarto – uma voz divertida os interrompeu.

- Ah merda você rosada – retrucou Temari voltando a beijar o Nara, que apenas teve tempo de saudar Sakura com um aceno de cabeça, muito rápido.

- Desculpe interromper loira burra – riu da fome da colega – Só vim pegar as garrafas de rum atrás de vocês.

Sendo ignorada, Sakura apoiou um pé no banco, bem ao lado do casal e se içou mantendo-se de pé com as pernas abertas por cima deles, com a bota apoiado na caixa de rum atrás deles e equilibrando-se pegou algumas garrafas.

- Bela calcinha – brincou Shikamaru no intervalo entre um dos beijos.

- Eu estou de shorts, idiota – retrucou rindo, mas não olhou para baixo, não queria ver a síntese da reprodução humana.

Ele riu contra o pescoço de Temari, esta virou-se para se acomodar melhor e bateu contra a perna da Haruno. Ela suspendeu a perno no ar, abriu os braços para manter o equilíbrio mas não conseguiu e caiu por cima dos dois, os três rolaram e caíram do banco com um forte baque.

- Mas que bosta de idéia – desabafou Temari aos berros, levantando-se e sentando-se no banco.

- Calma, eu salvei o rum – mostrou as garrafas de rum, Sakura.

- Ahhh, então tudo bem – acalmou-se - Porque não pediu licença?

- Temari somos piratas, desde quando pedimos licença? – observou Shikamaru levantando-se preguiçosamente.

- E todo mundo sabe que quando você começa não para até chegar a exaustão -completou a "ruiva", mostrando a língua e tratando de dar o fora o mais rápido possível dali.

- Problemática – suspirou o pirata passando os braços por Temari.

- Você bem que gosta – sorriu maliciosa, sendo retribuída, logo já estavam se "atracando" de novo.

oOoOOoOoOOoOoOO

Tenten caminhava batendo os pés pesadamente no chão, estava irritada além da conta e tudo o que conseguia pensar era em empurrar um certo aristocrata metido no mar. Com raiva tirou a garrafa da mão de um pirata bêbado, ele protestou mas ela chutou-lhe a dobra do joelho e ele cambaleou para trás caindo por cima de outro e pegando no sono antes de se levantar. Ela abriu a garrafa, tirando a tampa com os dentes a moda pirata, e a lançou para um canto, em seguida virou sem ao menos se preocupar com o que era.

Identificou prazerosamente o gosto de rum brincar com o seu paladar, e o álcool descer queimando sua garganta, e depois o corpo se acalmando, quando sentiu que a irritação voltava repetiu o processo. Fez isso até o fim da garrafa, e já estava em estado meio anestesiado, já não sentia raiva, nem seu dedo mindinho do pé esquerdo por algum motivo, tocou-o para certificar-se que não o tinha perdido, a esta altura do campeonato esse era o menor dos pensamentos absurdos que passavam por sua mente.

- Tenten você esta bem? – ela levantou a cabeça para ver quem perguntava mas enxergou embaçado – Nossa, não te vejo bêbada assim desde a segunda e quinta vez que ficamos – constatou a voz.

- Kanky- soluçou alegre.

- Achei que fosse mais forte para bebidas – se ele soubesse o quanto ela já tinha bebido antes daquela garrafa que desencadeou se estado atual entenderia.

Tenten passava por três estados de bebedeira ligados inteiramente a seu emocional, no primeiro ficava sóbria, até mais do que o normal, e também muito sociável e corajosa, fato que a levou falar com Neji, neste estado seu emocional esta estável e o álcool parece não surtir muito efeito, o segundo depende da situação quando irritada ela passa por um curto período de raiva que a leva beber uma garrafa inteira como se fosse água, e ela parece ser injetada direto na veia e ter bem mais efeito do que as outras anteriores, e então se torna um bêbada alegre, desinibida e impulsiva. As vezes ela passava direto do primeiro ao terceiro estagio, ou as vezes ficava só no primeiro, mas era pior quando passava pelo segundo.

- De onde esta vindo? – a fala um pouco enrolada não surpreendeu o pirata, e era até mais lúcida do que ele esperava.

- Eu deixei que os prisioneiros ficassem soltos no porão, não vi problema nenhum em deixar eles mais a vontade hoje – deu os ombros – Afinal é dia de comemorar.

- Você é tão bonzinho Kankuro – suspirou Tenten não em seus momentos mais conscientes.

Ele virou-se para responder mais foi surpreendidos pelos lábios dela contra os seus, não recusou apesar de não terem mais nada a muito tempo, piratas não se ligam muito a detalhes. Correspondeu passando o braço pela cintura dela e a levantando, sentindo em sua boca o sabor mais do que conhecido de rum.

- O que esta fazendo Tenten? – perguntou na pausa entre o beijo, não que a resposta fizesse muita diferença naquele contexto pouco sóbrio.

- Mandando meus sentimentos por metido pra pu... que o pario – ela se exaltou na ultima parte falando com gosto.

- Que tal mandar mais uma vez para garantir? – brincou ele, voltando a beijá-la.

Ao longe se despedaçava o coração de uma Yamanaka presa, que assistia da janela da porta do porão a cena em meio a um espetáculo de embriagados, sem bem entender o porque de se importar, mais consciente do desconforte que sentia. E também incendiava-se de raiva e ciúmes o coração de outro nobre, este fugido, que até pouco apreciava de toda aquela algazarra, mas agora só se concentrava em dois coques marrons chocolates que balançavam enquanto sua dona permanecia nos braços de um homem que não era ele.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOo

Sakura chegou feliz até a mesa onde se encontravam Sasuke e Gaara, os dois se encaravam mortalmente enquanto jogavam um jogo de tabuleiro pirata, uma mistura de xadrez com elementos piratas e dados, baseava-se principalmente na estratégia e "também no jogo sujo".

Deixou uma garrafa na frente de cada e eles beberam mecanicamente sem se desconcentrar nenhum instante, uma piscada e o adversário podia sumir com uma de suas peças. Sorriu sem graça ao perceber o quão a serio eles estavam levando tudo aquilo.

Para sorte deles, ela não sabia que enquanto ia buscar as preciosas garrafas de rum, eles apostaram um beijo dela. Claro que isso não seria nada de mais se fosse um simples beijo, o que era isso para uma pirata? Nada, mas eles apostaram um típico beijo de pirata, que era um pouquinho mais acalorado, e corriam o risco de ela se apaixonar pelo outro através do beijo, pelo menos na mente claramente embriagada deles, naquele momento acreditavam até mesmo Naruto que dançava com um arpão e Lee que corria de um lado para o outro era uma ameaça.

- Ainda não terminou ? – perguntou a rosada estupidamente.

- Já, mas eu gosto de encarar essa cara de besta desse mala – respondeu ironicamente e grosseiramente Sasuke.

- Grosso.

- Não ligue Sakura, esse viado esta apaixonado por mim e fica de mal-humor por não ter seu amor correspondido – retrucou Gaara movimentando uma das peças – Sabe Uchiha de que você não é homem eu já suspeitava, mas achava que o amor da sua vida era o Naruto.

- Não fique esperançoso seu cão sarnento, estava sendo irônico – observou o tabuleiro pensando no próximo movimento – Sinto muito acabar com seus sonhos pervertidos, mas eu gosto mesmo é de mulher.

- Gosta tanto que queria ser uma – respondeu com os olhos faiscantes.

- Só se fosse para eu ser lésbica – finalmente Sasuke fez seu movimento.

- Argh – a Haruno suspirou alto irritada com a discussão – Se vão discutir a relação eu deixo os dois pombinhos a sós.

Virou-se dramaticamente jogando os cabelos para trás, colocou as mãos na cintura e foi em direção a Naruto que iria acabar se machucando com o arpão, não que fosse esse o motivo o qual a fez ir até ele. Chamou-o e ele acenou deprimentemente com os movimentos atrapalhados pelo álcool, o arpão passou rente a seu pescoço.

- Largue esse arpão e venha dançar comigo – exigiu a jovem sorrindo, um bando de piratas tocava desafinadamente uma das musicas preferidas piratas "bebei amigos yo-hou".

- Arpão? Que arpão?

Suspirando novamente, foi até ele e arrancou-lhe o arpão das mãos, recebendo um leve protesto do loiro. Mirou bem e o atirou em direção ao um dos pilares, o arpão voou e não atingiu ninguém no caminho, terminando preso no lugar mirado. A pirata sorriu satisfeita com o feito.

- Pronto, agora dance comigo – o loiro aceitou prontamente a oferta - Só cuidado com o meu pé – avisou ela.

Ele pegou uma das mãos dela, usando de uma delicadeza que lhe parecia estranha, e a outra mão passou pela cintura fina, em seguida começaram a dançar alegremente pelo barco, mexendo os braços exageradamente, batendo os pés musicalmente e barulhentamente no piso de madeira, ela com evidentemente mais graça que ele.

Soltou a mão dela e a virou de maneira menos desajeitada que conseguiu, mas não obtendo muito sucesso, fazendo com que ele e Sakura rissem escandalosamente. Tentaram então um outro tipo de dança, algo misturado com os tons latinos e forró (que ainda nem existia), e Naruto melhorou perceptivelmente, diminuindo o numero de vezes que pisava no pé dela.

Alguns piratas começaram a dançar sozinhos ou com acompanhantes ao redor deles, mas surpreendentemente eles estavam ótimos e se destacavam. O Uzumaki ia evoluindo perseverantemente e já formava um belo par com a amiga, os sentidos dos dois foram acordados da debilidade do álcool após um pouco de dança.

Mas o que dava ainda mais graça a dança era a intimidade dos dois, riam um para o outro, pisavam nos pés mas continuavam, não ficando constrangidos quando tocavam alguma parte do outro não tão apropriada. A cumplicidade que os dois transmitiam era confortante. Ela com uma perna entre as dele, o fazia acompanhar o ritmo da musica que toda vez mudava devido ao estado dos músicos, e ele inventava passos engraçados e bonitos de uma forma despojada.

Ela passou a mão nos cabelos dele, descendo até o pescoço e ele riu sentindo cócegas, ela acompanhou a risada contagiante dele. Os dois felizes, e não só por causa da imensa quantidade de rum que beberam, e sim porque sentiam que seus laços continuaram os mesmo, não, melhor ainda estavam mais próximos, a amizade dos dois era algo que apenas crescia, nunca diminuía.

- Lembra de quando eu ensinei você a dançar para os bailes – sussurrou Sakura, e ele assentiu sorridente, sim ele se lembrava.

Flashback

Naruto estava em um canto emburrado, ontem a noite tivera um baile e todas as meninas quiseram dançar com Sasuke, não apenas pela beleza dele, porque o loiro também era bonito de um jeito diferente, mas porque o Uzumaki não sabia dançar e pisava no pé de todas. Até mesmo Sakura preferiu o Uchiha.

- Sasuke – chamou a voz da garota que ele havia acabado de pensar.

- Sempre esse teme – resmungou.

- Ou Naruto, o que esta fazendo ai no canto? – perguntou a menina tinham por volta de oito anos na época.

- Nada – fez um biquinho.

- Ótimo, então se divirta fazendo nada sozinho – irritada deu um soquinho na cabeça dele.

- Ai – reclamou.

- Nossa você esta mal mesmo – disse Sakura que esperara alguma reclamação mais exaltada – Qual é o problema?

- Nada – disse virando as costas.

- Como nada? Você não sabe nadar?

- Ohh Sakurinha claro que eu sei, alias eu nado muito bem – disse virando-se bravo para ela, que riu.

- Esse é o Naruto que eu conheço- ela virou seus olhos esmeraldas curiosos para ele- Mas então, qual o problema?

- Ahhh – olhou bem para ela – Promete que não vai rir?

- Prometo – ela cruzou os dedos atrás das costas.

- Eu queria saber dançar – sussurrou.

- Hã?

- Eu queria saber dançar – repetiu mais alto, olhando para o lado para ver se Sasuke não estava por perto.

- Ahhh – anuiu Sakura e quando se deu conta do que ele tinha dito riu.

- Aff, você prometeu – emburrou novamente.

- E porque quer saber dançar?

- Hora pra que, pra dançar com as meninas nos bailes – respondeu corando e murmurou de cabeça baixo – Eu não quero ser um rejeitado, não quero ficar de lado.

- Ohh – Sakura ficou olhando para ele por um tempo, mas seus olhos eram distantes, e quando se levantou repentinamente assustou o menino – Vamos.

- Aonde?

- Dançar ué, não era isso que você queria? – sorriu para ele.

- Serio que vai me ensinar?

- Claro – seu sorriso continuou radiante.

- Mas você lá sabe dançar? – perguntou de repente.

O sorriso se desmanchou, sendo substituído por uma expressão ofendida e extremamente irritada, com pequenas rugas de raiva Sakura se aproximou dele e o socou o mais forte que sua delicada mão permitiu, quase espumando de raiva.

- Claro que sei idiota – colocou as mãos apoiadas nos quadris ainda por se desenvolverem – Eu sou ou não sou uma dama.

Naruto sorriu sem graça com as mãos esfregando o recente galo. Achando melhor não contrariá-la levantou-se e a seguiu até um aposento amplo de poucos movéis que permitiria que ensaiassem melhor.

O ensaio durou a tarde inteira e pelos próximos dias, e custaram vários calos aos pobres pés da menina que recebiam pisões a toda hora. Por fim Naruto melhorara muito, e já podia dançar nos bailes, mas como agradecimento sempre dançava primeiramente com a amiga, e também por orgulho de exibir a princesa para os outros rapazes e atrair as meninas que sentiam inveja de Sakura.

Fim do flashback.

Dançaram até seus pés ficarem doloridos e seus corpos exaustos, se jogando de qualquer jeito em cima de antigas velas que agora não eram mais usadas, atrás deles no chão frio, segurando uma pontinha do pano, passando-o no meio das pernas e chupando o dedo encontrava-se Lee, que em linguagem clara encontrava-se completamente "mamado".

Quando Sasuke se aproxima dos dois, Sakura sorri acolhedoramente para ele, que retribui em um quase imperceptível sorriso, Naruto a seu lado se levanta e saúda o amigo espalhafatosamente, se levantando e abraçando-o.

- Teme seu perna de pau, perdeu o espetáculo – enrolou nessa palavra – Que eu e a Sakura demos.

- Não acredito que perdi a destruição dos pés de Sakura, deve ter sido um show e tanto – o capitão se separou do amigo e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Você esta com inveja Sasuke, porque agora Naruto dança bem, enquanto você continua duro – zombou – Sem trocadilhos infames.

- É mesmo, então porque não dança comigo pra eu te mostrar quem é que é duro – disse ele em tom levemente malicioso – Sem trocadilhos infames é claro.

Ele a pegou pela mão e conduziu-a a um espaço em meio a bagunça de pessoas em que poderiam dançar. Delicadamente colocou a mão na cintura dela, e aproximou seus corpos, em seguida passou a se movimentar em ritmos lentos, apenas aproveitando da proximidade e da sensação gostosa das respirações se mesclando, em seguida acelerando e passando a seguir o ritmo tocado.

- Então quem venceu a aposta? – perguntou ela ao pé do ouvido dele.

- Você já vai descobrir – respondeu.

Ela virou para encará-lo, mas foi pega de surpresa pelos lábios dele, no entanto não os recusou, fechou os olhos e aproveitou o contato. A língua quente e escorregadia adentrou sorrateiramente a boca dela, e se entrelaçou instintivamente a de Sakura, que soltou um gemido que terminou preso entre os lábios dele. Quando o fôlego acabou a Haruno se separou abruptamente o encarando com os olhos arregalados.

- Porque fez isso? – perguntou confusa e levemente corada, sem perceber suas mãos agarravam-se a camisa dele.

- Er... – Sasuke não sabia o que responder, na hora do beijo não havia pensado em nada, e contar a verdade para ela sobre a aposta seria um doloroso erro – Não sei, acho que foi o momento.

- Momento?

- Er... – viu-se em um beco sem saída e sentiu vontade de se chutar por ter dado uma resposta tão ruim.

- Uchiha agora que já cobrou a aposta se importa de eu dançar com ela? – perguntou Gaara atrás dos dois que se viraram instantaneamente.

- Aposta... – repetiu confusa Sakura, para então ter um lapso de compreensão – Eu não acredito que vocês me apostaram – berrou.

- Você não, um beijo seu – corrigiu friamente Sasuke, se arrependendo logo depois do ato impensado.

Sakura virou um tapa no rosto branco do Uchiha, descarregando toda a sua raiva, o som ecoou no ar, e os piratas pararam de tocar alguns instantes para ver o que acontecia, voltando logo depois como se coisas do tipo sempre acontecessem, e aconteciam. Uma marca vermelha se formou na face do atacado, podendo ver as marcas dos dedos se apertasse os olhos para enxergar bem.

- Bem feito – riu o ruivo.

Mas a pirata tratou de tirar o riso de sua cara, atingindo-o também com sua pesada mão, pegando-o desprevenido. Ele teve que piscar algumas vezes para realmente entender o acontecido, e quando o fez virou-se indignado para sua agressora, que possuía o cenho franzido e lagrimas de raiva no canto dos olhos. Virou-se para ela e questionou:

- Ficou louca?

- Você é que é louco se acha que eu vou levar numa boa ser tratada como um objeto – e socou o braço dos dois que gemeram de dor – Escutem bem. EU NÃO SOU UM PREMIO.

- Mas...

Não houve tempo de nenhum dos dois argumentar, ela saiu batendo os pés e deixando os dois com cara de boboca. Espere, ela parou um segundo e virou-se para eles.

- E a propósito vocês dois são uns idiotas – agora sim eles estavam com cara de boboca.

Indignado Sasuke soltou um suspiro nervoso, olhou para o lado e viu cara socando um pirata, que caiu desmaiado para trás e o ruivo pegar as garrafas de rum deste. Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Quer? – ofereceu cansado o Lord – Depois dessa acha que você também vai precisar.

O Uchiha aceitou não só a bebida como a pequena trégua que se estabeleceu. Os dois sentaram no chão e começaram a beber calmamente.

- Sabe? Ela esta certa, nos somos mesmo uns idiotas – desabafou passando a mão nos cabelos negros.

- Eu sei isso não faz nada bem pra minha auto-estima – admitiu o ruivo.

- Por cortês, vai entrar em depressão? – zombou.

- Mas me anima saber que você é um idiota maior ainda – e foi-se a trégua.

oOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOo

A despedida teve que ser adiada devido a ressaca, mas não puderam adiar muito, alguns dias depois, estava tudo arrumado para a separação. Alguns piratas, em especial as mulheres, se despediam de amigos e amantes, quando se é pirata nunca se sabe quando vai tornar a ver o outro.

- Quantas vezes eu já me despedi de você? – sussurrou Sakura no ouvido de Gaara.

- Um dia você acerta – respondeu no mesmo tom, beijou levemente o pescoço dela, e a abraçou firmemente mais uma vez.

- Sinceramente espero que não – deu um pequeno sorriso para ele e se separaram.

Só faltava ele para o barco partir, mas ele não se importava, afinal ele mandava naquela joça. Terminou de se despedir da jovem e deu mais um abraço rápido em sua irmã que ficaria junto com Naruto e Sasuke, por mais que preferisse que ela ficasse consigo e com seu irmão, não podia impedir ela de ficar com quem ela amava.

Com um ultimo suspiro agarrou-se com uma mão a corda e pulou no alambrado, deu tchau com a outra e deixou-se cair e balançar deu dois impulsos com os pés e logo fora lançado em direção a seu barco onde pousou graciosamente.

Eles só voltariam a se encontrar quando cada um tivesse encontrado as duas outras duas partes do mapa que lhe cabiam, a menos é claro se uma das organizações achasse antes. Se isso acontecesse teriam sérios problemas.

- Já chega de despedidas precisamos ir rápido – disse Sasuke de repente e os tripulantes começaram a se movimentar para colocar o navio na rota.

N/N.: Esta sendo uma experiência muito engraçada postar coisas que eu escrevi a muito tempo, estou me sentindo uma leitora, e as vezes eu desejaria ter escrito as coisas de outro jeito, coisas que eu acho que não ficaram tão coerentes quanto eu gostaria, mas é tudo parte do amadurecimento, sou uma pessoa diferente daquela que começou a escrever essa fic. Realmente é muito interessante.

Deidara se deu bem de mais no papel de mulher?

Os aperitivos estavam gostosos?

Neji será um bom pirata?

Deidara vai ser torturado?

Ele vai sobreviver para uma nova explosão?

Vão deixar Neji viver agora que não precisam mais dele?

Temari só para mesmo depois que chega a exaustão?

Sakura deveria abrir uma escola de dança?

Como Naruto não matou ninguém com o arpão?

E ela vai perdoar os dois?

Qual é realmente o mais idiota?

Sasuke vai aprender que se declarar pra pessoa dormindo não conta?

E que não se deve no dia seguinte aposta-la?

A trégua dele e de Gaara foi a mais curta da historia?

Sakura um dia vai acertar a despedida de Gaara?

Mais perguntas e menos respostas no próximo capitulo de OCEANOS REVOLTOS.


	26. cobras

A despedida teve que ser adiada devido a ressaca, mas não puderam adiar muito, alguns dias depois, estava tudo arrumado para a separação. Alguns piratas, em especial as mulheres, se despediam de amigos e amantes, quando se é pirata nunca se sabe quando vai tornar a ver o outro.

- Quantas vezes eu já me despedi de você? – sussurrou Sakura no ouvido de Gaara.

- Um dia você acerta – respondeu no mesmo tom, beijou levemente o pescoço dela, e a abraçou firmemente mais uma vez.

- Sinceramente espero que não – deu um pequeno sorriso para ele e se separaram.

Só faltava ele para o barco partir, mas ele não se importava, afinal ele mandava naquela joça. Terminou de se despedir da jovem e deu mais um abraço rápido em sua irmã que ficaria junto com Naruto e Sasuke, por mais que preferisse que ela ficasse consigo e com seu irmão, não podia impedir ela de ficar com quem ela amava.

Com um ultimo suspiro agarrou-se com uma mão a corda e pulou no alambrado, deu tchau com a outra e deixou-se cair e balançar deu dois impulsos com os pés e logo fora lançado em direção a seu barco onde pousou graciosamente.

Eles só voltariam a se encontrar quando cada um tivesse encontrado as duas outras duas partes do mapa que lhe cabiam, a menos é claro se uma das organizações achasse antes. Se isso acontecesse teriam sérios problemas.

- Já chega de despedidas precisamos ir rápido – disse Sasuke de repente e os tripulantes começaram a se movimentar para colocar o navio na rota.

Faziam semanas que as duas frotas estavam atrás dos pedaços de mapa e não tiveram muitos dificuldades até ali, encontraram alguns piratas no caminho que mesmo com o mandado de ordem do conselho para que não se tentassem nada com as embarcações se aproximaram e tentaram atacá-los, algumas das quais inclusive eram de lords. No entanto isso para os piratas já era rotineiro, venceram sem muitas dificuldades as embarcações uma vez estavam bem preparados.

A cada porto que paravam muniam de armamento seus navios para que não tivessem problemas com este tipo de rato do mar, e também porque estavam temerosos com o quão preparada eram as facções que estavam atrás deles. Também aproveitavam essas paradas para se comunicar com a outra expedição, mas à medida que a distancia aumentava a comunicação diminuía.

E foi no final do segundo mês que as coisas começaram a se complicar, exatamente quando a expedição liderada pelo Uchiha chegava a sua primeira parada, a ilha anteriormente citada por ele na primeira festa que Sakura tivera quando entrara na tripulação de Sasuke.

Eles desceram na ilha que só contava com um porto abandonado, a ilha era selvagem de mais para alguém morar lá. Deixaram os navios nas mãos que mais confiavam, e prepararam um grupo para entrar na floresta que era conhecida por eles por conter feras místicas.

Shino foi a frente junto com Kiba, os dois iam cortando a folhagem, atrás deles todos permaneciam atentos, a iluminação ia diminuindo a medida que adentravam mais e mais, no entanto o que mais os preocupava é que ainda não haviam encontrado nada. O silencio da floresta só era interrompido pelo som das folhas e galhos sendo esmagados por seus pés.

Seguiram por quase uma hora pela mata, até que chegaram em um templo antigo construído em uma caverna, os detalhes foram cavados na rocha como se subissem pela pequena montanha onde se encontrava a construção e mostravam enfeites, na maioria desenho de flores, e desenhos de algumas figuras humanas montadas em enormes javali com as presas inversas.

- Esse bicho tem o mesmo nariz da Yamanaka – comentou Sakura rindo enquanto passeava a mão pela figura em relevo, Kiba e Naruto também riram da piada.

- Sakura não vá mexer com isso, vai que você acaba amaldiçoada pelo porco gigante, vai acabar virando toucinho – brincou Temari.

Sasuke mandou que se calassem e acendeu uma tocha para que pudessem entrar pelo corredor estreito que era a entrada da caverna. Ele tomou a frente por conhecer o lugar e saber de suas armadilhas, atrás dele seguiu todos imitando exatamente o que ele fazia, se ele tropeçasse todos tropeçariam.

As paredes pareciam que iam se estreitando cada vez mais até que de repente se alargaram em uma espécie de gruta cheia de bifurcações que terminavam sabe-se lá aonde devido a escuridão e cada qual possuía mais varias entradas e corredores. Era um labirinto que fora talhado no coração da montanha.

- A partir daqui teremos que tomar cuidado para não nos perdermos – avisou Sasuke.

- Tem certeza que vai lembrar o caminho? – perguntou Temari apreensiva.

- Sim, eu utilizei um método para decorar de forma que eu não esquece-se as coordenadas – respondeu e tirou da sacola que trazia consigo um rolo de fio com vários metros – Mas é melhor nos prevenirmos – dito isso amarrou a ponta do fio em uma rocha e andou em direção a uma fileira aberturas deixando o fio cair no chão.

Entrou em uma das passagens se espremendo, a largura do corredor só dava para uma pessoa de forma que tinham que ir um atrás do outro, e como a toda aparecia novas aberturas deram as mãos para evitar que alguém se perdesse. A medida que caminhavam pedaços dos tecidos de suas roupas ficavam presos as paredes ásperas cavadas rudemente nas pedras.

- Sasuke porque um templo tem tanta proteção? – perguntou Sakura sussurrando – Como as pessoas poderiam vir adorar seus deuses se tinham que passar por tudo isso?

- Tem uma outra entrada mas que não dá acesso a isso aqui – replicou – Isso era como um teste, uma provação, segunda a feiticeira me contou uma vez, só os mais valentes conseguiam passar e então se tornavam lideres religiosos desse determinado deus.

- Mas também não é tão difícil assim – ponderou ela, passaram facilmente pelas armadilhas.

- Pra você que esta com guia sim, além do mais terão mais armadilhas a frente – respondeu.

Em determinado ponto o corredor foi ficando mais baixo, de modo que eles se encurvaram para continuar, mas a medida que andavam mais ia diminuindo a altura de forma que logo estavam engatinhando pelo corredor. Os primeiros sinais de pânico já apareciam, apesar de serem piratas acostumados a situações adversas.

O ar era úmido e ao longe, mais a frente, ouviam pingos de água caindo ritmicamente e irritantemente, a luz da tocha de Sasuke já não adiantava muita coisa, e estando de gatinho não podiam segurar as mãos um dos outros, aumentando o risco de se perder. O simples pensamento já estremecia eles, ficar perdidos em um labirinto como aquele não era nada agradável.

- Sigam o fio – ordenou Sasuke.

- E como vamos ver o dito fio? – retrucou Sakura logo atrás dele, sendo seguida por Naruto.

- Vão pelo tato – respondeu – E avise que eu mato o infeliz se algum deles arrebentar o fio.

A Haruno assentiu mesmo ele não podendo ver e explicou para Naruto o procedimento, depois cuidadosamente fez o mesmo com Temari, que estava logo atrás dele e conseguia ouvi-la se ela levantasse a voz, para que ela passasse a informação para o resto, uma vez que sabia que não era seguro encarregar o Uzumaki de tal tarefa, sabe-se lá como ele distorceria a informação nesse importante telefone sem fio.

As calças rasgavam nos joelhos e suas mãos machucavam-se a medida que avançavam e logo estavam se arrastando aumentando ainda mais a claustrofobia, que ia aumentando gradativamente. A coisa toda piorou quando Sasuke não conseguiu mais manter a chama acesa e tiveram que se guiar totalmente no escuro.

- Já estamos nos aproximando – consolou Sasuke, mas sua voz saiu abafada pelas paredes opressoras.

- Quanto já andamos? – perguntou Sakura forçando uma conversa para manter-se sã, mas sua mente já começava a nublar-se.

- Não tenho idéia, mas bastante – respondeu com a voz cansada, queria apressar o passo para sair logo daquele lugar mas o espaço pequeno não lhe permitia.

Ouviram um gemido de dor, mas não se permitiram parar, naquele espaço nem haveria como, só perguntaram a Shikamaru, que fora quem dera o gemido se estava bem, este respondeu que sim, só tinha raspado as costas no teto, por ser muito alto. Kiba que estava logo atrás dele o empurrou para que ele não empacasse, mas não de forma agressiva e sim para dar uma força.

O cheiro de suor começou a subir e o cheiro se concentrou devido a pouca ventilação, aumentando ainda mais o mal-estar geral. Era uma prova de resistência e tanto, mas ninguém ali era fraco, mesmo assim foi com alivio que viram finalmente uma pontinha de luz.

- Agora falta pouco – sussurrou Sakura para si mesma, nunca gostara de ficar presa, sem espaço para se movimentar, por isso que estava sendo um provocação tão grande para ela.

Quando chegaram ao final saíram em uma sala grande, alguns caíram ao sair pela passagem, que era praticamente um buraco na parede, a mais ou menos um metro de altura, mas estavam aliviados. Principalmente a Haruno que pousou com um pouco de dificuldade tonta.

Sua visão embaçou tão logo chegou ao chão e tudo começou a rodar, uma dor de cabeça a atingiu e ela quase foi ao chão não fosse por Sasuke que a segurou pela cintura. Manteve-a perto do seu corpo esperando que ela conseguisse se firmar mas ela estava mole.

- Pode deixar Sasuke eu consigo ficar de pé – e de fato conseguiria mas a custa de muito sofrimento e ele não estava disposto a vê-la sofrer, então passou o braço por baixo de seus joelhos e o outro em suas costas, a carregando com delicadeza.

- Prefiro não arriscar – disse dando os ombros, a observou deixar a cabeça tombar para trás ofegante, e teve que controlar seus hormônios uma vez que do ângulo em que ele estava a imagem dela era muito tentadora.

Virou-se e viu que ninguém estava realmente bem, alias nem ele o estava, sentou-se perto de uma parede ainda com a jovem no colo, mas ela pareceu não notar, estava aproveitando a liberdade de pode se mexer livremente sem trombar com uma parede.

Naruto também estava aliviado como a pirata e se jogou ao lado dos dois, respirando profundamente e limpando o suor com a manga da camiseta, retirou de deu colete um cantil de água e despejou um pouco em sua cara que estava branca, aos poucos foi recuperando a cor.

Temari encostou-se na parede do o outro lado do Uchiha, em pé foi caindo lentamente arranhando sua costa na parede, quando sentou-se desleixada, porém de pernas fechadas, soltou um pesado suspiro. Assim que ela se ajeitou sentiu um peso sobre seu colo, olhou para baixo e notou que era Shikamaru, desfez o rabo de cavalo deste deixando os fios caírem em suas pernas, mas ele pareceu não notar e permaneceu de olhos fechados.

- Sasuke seu maldito porque não nos avisou que teríamos que passar por isso? – resmungou enquanto pegava os cabelos do pirata em seu colo e fazia um rabo de cavalo alto e então soltou, ficou repetindo a brincadeira.

- Não me lembrava que era assim tão sufocante – confessou.

- Acho que não vou esquecer disso tão cedo – rebateu irritada.

- Desculpe-me, achei que conseguiriam lidar com um lugar um pouco apertado – retrucou irônico, "quem aquela petulante achava que era para descontar sua irritação nele?".

- Um pouco apertado? Meu traseiro quase não passou – virou-se para ele indignada, provocando alguns risos.

- Daí já não é nosso culpa, e sim do seu traseiro avantajado – brincou Sakura levantando um pouco a cabeça, aos poucos estava se recuperando – Quanto tempo podemos ficar aqui Sasuke?

- O tempo que quiser – respondeu ele um pouco inebriado pelas sensações que lhe acometiam, a menina inconscientemente começou a alisar seu peitoril provocando leves arrepios pela pele do capitão – Mas não aconselho ficarmos muito aqui – completou retomando sua consciência a custo de muito auto-controle.

- Por quê?

- Se demorarmos muito, pode ser que no caminho de volta a fome bata e fiquemos fraco – racionalizou Shikamaru, calculando o tempo desde a ultima refeição deles.

- E também não sabemos se realmente não tem mais nada ou ninguém por aqui – completou Sasuke.

- Então é melhor pegarmos essa droga logo e dar o fora daqui – Temari levantou-se abruptamente derrubando Shikamaru.

Sasuke fez o mesmo e Sakura saio de seu colo, entreolharam-se e perceberam que apenas o Uchiha sabia onde estava o que procuravam. Ele deu alguns passos a frente e ficou na frente de uma gravura gravada na pedra, era um grande painel com dois daqueles suínos que viram lá fora junto a seus cavalheiros ajoelhados aos pés de um trono, onde se sentava o deus, ele parecia um elefante sem trompa e com uma coroa de formato diferente, como se acompanha-se o vasto moicano que se erguia do topo da cabeça como labaredas de fogo sem cor.

Ajoelhou-se bem no meio da imagem e começou a tocar no rodapé todo enfeitado com uma seqüência de tribais, todos aguardavam com expectativa, até que se ouviu um estampido e um dos tribais caiu, o jovem enfiou a mão lá dentro e puxou um saquinho, apalpou-o e certificou-se de que estava tudo lá.

- Esta aqui, agora vamos dar o fora.

O caminho de volta foi tão sufocante quanto a vinda, e sentiram-se novamente aliviados quando sairão, ainda mais por ser realmente ar livre. Mas eles não tiveram tempo de aproveitar porque ouvirão o som de algo se arrastando, no mesmo momento todos ficarão atentos, do nada o som parou.

- Continuem atentos, seja o que for ainda esta aqui – disse Sasuke.

E de repente zapt, uma enorme cauda longa e lisa se lançou contra todos batendo com tudo em uma arvore a derrubando, no minuto seguinte tiveram que se jogar no chão para evitar o ataque da cobra que tentou enfiar suas presas no primeiro que alcançasse.

Todos pegaram suas armas e se prepararam, a Haruno foi a primeira a fazer um movimento, com uma de suas armas de fogo atirou mirando na cabeça a cobra desviou e a bala passou de raspão provocando poucos danos, em seguida os outros tentaram mas as balas não tinham muito efeito, poucas vezes penetrando nas esquemas da cobra.

Temari tentou uma investida com seu leque, balançando-o e provocando uma forte ventania, as folhas das arvores balançaram e a serpente rolou um pouco para trás, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi ganhar tempo para que os piratas se posicionassem em meia lua, encurralados contra a parede.

- Mirem nos olhos – sugeriu Shikamaru, atirando em direção as pupilas do bicho, mas ele espertamente protegia ao maximo e geralmente colocava a cauda na frente.

Em um barco muito menor do que o "Olhos rubros", um homem muito pálido aguardava noticias, ajoelhado a seus pés em almofadas seu lacaio ajeitava os óculos e observava os mapas traçando estratégias e rotas que poderiam seguir depois que acabassem com os incômodos que estavam naquela ilha. Deu um pesado suspiro e perguntou:

- Porque não manda uma de suas cobras afundarem os barcos dele? –sabendo que as experiências de seu mestre produziam cobras gigantescas muito capazes de tal feito, muitas das quais estavam agora nessa ilha, já que não poderiam guardá-las no navio.

- E ir caçar os pedaços de mapas eu mesmo? – respondeu com escárnio e superioridade o outro, jogando uma mecha negra de seu espesso cabelo para trás.

- Mas então porque mandou a cobra atrás dele? – encarou o mestre agora confuso.

- Esta questionando minhas decisões? – sua voz não passou de um sibilo, mas bastou para que o homem de cabelo prateado a seus pés se arrepiasse de medo.

- Claro que não.

- Achei mesmo que não estava – disse displicente – De qualquer forma a mais coisas interessantes naqueles barcos do que os pedaços de mapa.

- Oh, estava dizendo no sentido de tesouros ou pessoas? – virou-se para o mestre tentando entender seu raciocínio.

- Os dois, mas mais pessoas, em especial uma – seus olhos se estreitaram de ganância como se imaginasse a quem se referia na sua frente pronto para lhe servir – Aquele Uchiha mais novo é realmente interessante.

- Compreendo – concordou.

- Ele pode me servir de varias formas – comentou mais para si com uma pontada de malicia, deixando Kabuto levemente ofendido, não fizera bem para seu ego saber que seu mestre queria trocá-lo.

- Mas não se preocupe – completou de repente o mestre como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dele e mantendo seu tom de escárnio, pegou o rosto do outro com uma de suas mãos, apertando bem as unhas um pouco compridas no rosto dele, deixando marcas de arranhões e fazendo ele se levantar e aproximar-se de si – Não me esquecerei de você – e puxou os lábios dele contra os seus.

Os sons de tiro ecoavam pela mata, porém poucos acertavam o alvo, e mesmo assim quando atingiam a cobra ela não sofria muitos danos, o único jeito parecia ser acertar os olhos, mas os protegia muito bem de forma que os únicos machucados e cansados ali eram eles.

A cobra fez um movimento rápido e com isso atirou Kiba em cima de Shino e Tenten, os três rolaram para o lado evitando mais um golpe que os acertaria em cheio, no lugar onde estava via-se o chão partido e era possível identificar levemente o formato da cauda do réptil.

Temari tentou mais uma vez o leque dessa vez tentando mover as pedras contra a serpente, isso de fato aconteceu mas causou poucos danos, algumas escamas ficaram arranhadas, mas nada que incomodasse a fera, parecia que ela era revestida com uma couraça, ou escamas fortes como as do casco das tartarugas.

Uma bala vinda da arma de Shikamaru passou raspando perto do olho mas não entrou, a frustração e preocupação aumentava a cada bala perdida, tinham que repensar sua estratégia, mas a cobra tornava-se cada vez mais violenta restando pouco espaço para pensar e elaborar qualquer coisa.

- E se tentássemos atirar dentro das narinas dela? – questionou Sasuke, mirando no citado, mas a cobra abaixou a cabeça e começou a rastejar se preparando para mais um ataque.

- Daria na mesma – disse Shikamaru dando os ombros e vendo o capitão pular para desviar da cobra, ela por pouco o pega, mas uma parte de seu casaco ficou nas presas afiadas do animal – Mas podemos tentar, talvez ela não proteja tanto o nariz.

Mais uma chuva inútil de balas atingiu a cobra, quase nenhuma fez estrago exceto uma de Naruto quem sem querer entrou na boca quando a serpente se preparava para um ataque, a bala furou-lhe o céu da boca e ficou presa entre as quase impermeáveis escamas do monstro.

Ninguém precisou falar nada e eles começaram a mirar na boca também, mas Sasuke percebeu que isso não era suficiente, era necessário um plano rápido. E justamente esse plano surgia em sua mente, mas não conseguia formulá-lo antes que fugisse. De repente um lampejo veio em sua mente e ele já tinha tudo preparado.

Isso aconteceu justamente no momento em que a cobra avançava com rapidez em sua direção, as presas arriadas pronta para entrar em seu corpo que se sobrevivesse a dentada morreria com o veneno. A seguir tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta para todos e ele não notou a cena que se desenrolou:

No momento em que a cobra se levantou e atirou-se contra ele todos arregalaram os olhos de medo, Sasuke por outro lado mantinha-se frio e carregava a arma com balas especiais que possuíam maior poder de fogo. Um grito de horror ficou preso na garganta de Sakura e se soltou quando a cobra abriu a boca a centímetros dele, ele pareceu não ouvir enfiou a mão na boca do bicho e deu quatro tiros, "Sasuke" ouviu na voz dela atrasado.

As balas desceram a garganta do bicho passando por seu corpo comprido desviadas pelos ossos e pele do animal, elas destroçaram os órgãos enquanto seguiam a trajetória, perfuraram a cobra por dentro.

Enquanto isso acontecia, uma das presas raspava no braço que urrava de dor e continuava a atirar, quando as balas acabaram ele tombou com a cabeça da cobra por cima de seu corpo. O tempo pareceu suspenso durante mais um segundo e em seguida todos recuperaram os movimentos, e começaram a atirar nos olhos da cobra.

Sakura não perdeu tempo fazendo isso, correu para o capitão, e chegou até ele no momento em que as balas cessaram, assim pode tirar a cabeça de cima de Sasuke sem ser atingida, o que provavelmente teria acontecido uma vez que ela não prestava atenção em nada a sua volta só queria ajudar o amigo.

O tirou de baixo da cobra, e Naruto chegou a seu lado para ajudá-la. Observando o ferido atentamente a medica começou a procurar os machucados, encontrou o braço do amigo com uma ferida rasa mais enorme aberta, e uma gosma laranja se formando, pus, sangue e veneno da cobra. Arrancou um bom pedaço da saia e limpou o ferimento, em seguida cortou mais um pedaço para conter o veneno.

Infelizmente ela não poderia sugar o veneno, já que ele havia entrado através da ferida, mas tinha esperança de que uma vez que a ferida não foi profunda ela tivesse tempo para preparar um antídoto. Explicou para os amigos a situação e com ajuda deles levou o Uchiha ao navio, não deixando em nenhum momento sequer de estar ao lado dele cuidado o maximo que podia.

A noite o Uchiha teve febre mas Sakura estava ao seu lado cuidando dele e procurando um antídoto, ele começou a delirar e chamar por ela, que estava quase entrando em desespero, segurava as mãos dele e pedia para que fosse forte, coisa que ela estava tentando ser, mesmo assim viam-se as manchas vermelhas em seus rostos marcas das lagrimas que ela derramava cada vez que ele tinha algum tipo de ataque.

- Seja forte Sasu, eu prometo que vou achar o antídoto o mais rápido possível – dizia as lagrimas – Vê? Eu já estou quase lá – continuava apontando para a mesa cheia de vidros, equipamentos, anotações e tudo o mais que se puder imaginar necessário para se produzir um antídoto.

Quando ele se acalmava Sakura voltava para a mesa e continuava a trabalhar, o forte cheiro das ervas que ganhara a feiticeira lhe passava despercebido tamanha era sua concentração. Sua dedicação era digna de admiração, mas essa não era sua preocupação, tudo o que ela queria era salvar o amigo, clichê sim, mas verdadeiro.

Estava perto de descobrir, mas faltava algo, Koi a seus pés não ousava incomodá-la, observava a dona que não saíra daquele quarto desde que entrara junto com o envenenado, nem para comer, além disso, ela também estava sem beber e sem dormir, mas isso não pareceu afeta-la.

Ela soltou um suspiro e abriu uma das gavetas para pegar mais um pergaminho, sem querer uma leve poeirinha levantou a fazendo espirrar, o que tirou a poeira de um envelope endereçado em seu nome. Ela achou estranho e cheia de curiosidade permitiu-se um minuto de descanso para abrir a carta, as primeiras linhas diziam: "Este envelope lhe chegaras as mãos quando for o momento certo..." O resto do conteúdo era ainda mais interessante.

Naruto estava sentado a porta, em vigília ao amigo. Ele também queria ficar lá, mas a amiga o expulsara de lá dizendo que não ajudaria em nada, mesmo assim vira e meche ele entrava no quarto e permanecia a porta deste, só saindo quando o navio precisava de alguma direção.

Ele estava quase pegando no sono encostado na porta quando esta se abriu o fazendo cair de costa no quarto, nem teve chance de se recuperar pôs um grito o deixou quase surdo, Sakura jogou-se em seus braços em seguida e continuou gritando de alegria.

- Naruto achei a solução?

- Solução? Você quer dizer antídoto? – perguntou atordoado.

- De certa forma, mas pra ele funcionar, preciso de você – disse ela se levantando e o puxando pela mão.

- Claro Saki, mas você poderia me explicar...

- Não dá, temos que agir rápido, Sasuke já esta bastante afetado – interrompeu-o colocando-o sentado na cama ao lado do amigo – Daqui a pouco te explico.

Ela desfez o curativo do capitão e em seguida passou um liquido de estranha coloração nele, depois abriu um pergaminho muito velho e começou a recitar algumas palavra, virou-se então para Naruto e abriu sua camisa deixando sua cicatriz exposta, em seguida virou o pergaminho para ele.

O pirata arregalou os olhos de espanto, o símbolo que continha no pergaminho era igual ao de sua barriga.

N/N: Capitulo absurdamente curto, mas eu estou postando pra relembrar dessa parte e ver o que eu escrevo no final, alias se eu não estou enganada essa parte vai ferrar cm a minha vida porque eu meio que esqueci dela e agora vou ter que ajeitar as coisas pra ficar coerente. Quando você posta a medida que escreve não tem como retornar as coisas e consertar, chega no final e você tem que se virar nos trinta. É um desafio e parte da diversão, mas atrasa um pouquinho as coisas pra vocês.

E se eu continuar apressar as postagens aqui talvez de pra eu postar o ultimo capitulo aqui junto com o lá no Orkut. Mas eu preciso que vocês se manifestem pra saber como estou indo, o que posso melhorar, porque eu quero que o ultimo capitulo seja o melhor possível. Então quem tiver criticas, comentários, sugestões falem sem medo, não precisa ser nem sobre esse capitulo, pode ser no geral, no que já leu no Orkut, etc. O.k?

E por ser curtinho esse capitulo não tem perguntas.


	27. fragmentos de mapa e bacias

Naruto começou a sentir uma ardência em partindo de sua cicatriz, sentia seu corpo queimando por dentro, de forma que soltou um urro de dor e deixou-se cair para trás do lado do amigo. Sakura avançou em sua direção e pousou uma das mãos na cabeça dele, ele estava fervendo, mas ela duvidava que fosse febre.

- Me desculpe Naruto, não achei que fosse tão terrível assim – disse com lagrimas nos olhos depois de um grito gutural do amigo – Eu vou tentar ser o mais rápida possível.

Uma energia começou a se concentrar na barriga de Naruto e ele gritou mais ainda, a energia começou a fazer um fluxo em direção ao pergaminho, e conforme ia recebendo energia a figura estampada nesse adquiria uma coloração laranja brilhante como se ela fosse desenhada a fogo. Naruto gritou mais ainda.

- Já esta quase acabando – disse ela, o jovem tentou tranqüilizá-la, mas só conseguiu soltar um gemido.

Quando a figura estava completa, Sakura pegou pergaminho e levou-o até a ferida de Sasuke, e pressionou como se imprimisse na pele dele o símbolo fervente. O Uchiha fez uma expressão de dor e mordeu os lábios, mesmo assim uma exclamação de dor saiu de sua garganta.

Ao retirar o pergaminho da pele dele já não havia figura nenhuma mais neste, e esta agora se encontrava na pele de Sasuke. Minutos depois o corpo deste pareceu absorver a luz, como se ela entrasse em sua carne. Em seguida a pele começou a se fechar nos pontos em que o antídoto já tinha feito efeito, aos poucos ele estava curado.

Sakura virou-se então para o loiro e começou a murmurar um contra feitiço, mas o ponto de luz na barriga dele não se desvanecia, e quanto mais ela tentava dissipá-lo mais agressiva se tornava aquela força que já começava a extrapolar os limites do encanto. De repente a bola de luz lançou um raio que explodiu perto da Haruno a repelindo.

Ela foi jogada contra a escrivaninha, rolou por sobre jogando os objetos ao chão e depois ela própria caiu por sobre os cacos dos enfeites e frascos. Ganhou um ferimento na testa que começou a sangrar e encontrava-se meio zonza, mesmo assim fez esforço para levantar-se, apoiando-se no móvel.

No entanto teve que se jogar no chão de novo porque um raio passou zunindo pela sua cabeça, mas era diferente do outro, este não explodiu, na verdade parecia mais um feixe de luz, mas era mais denso, mais solido. Sakura ao observar bem notou que parecia mais com um rabo de um animal agitando-se ameaçadoramente, e então o choque de sua estupidez a atingiu, ela entendeu a situação e odiou-se por ser tão cega em sua tentativa de ajudar Sasuke, agora os três estavam condenados.

Ela foi engatinhando pelo chão, tentando evitar o rabo que balançava e quebrava tudo o que tocava, até chegar a cama, onde Naruto gemia e se contorcia. Ela se posicionou no meio das pernas dele e murmurou um feitiço juntando uma força nas palmas de suas mãos como uma tampa para conter a energia do amigo, e então prensou contra a barriga dele, mas novamente a bola de energia a jogou para trás.

Suas costas bateram na parede com muita força, deixando seu corpo mole, ela escorregou pela parede gemendo até ir de encontro ao chão, suas forças começaram a exaurir, mas ela tinha que continuar lutando. Gemeu o nome do amigo, tentando fazer com que ele retornasse a consciência.

Naruto sentia como se um animal o rasgasse por dentro, como se as garras dele o cortassem ao contrario, de dentro para fora e o despedaçasse por inteiro. Ouviu os gemidos da amiga e tinha uma vaga noção do que acontecia, mas não conseguia responder, nem podia nem ao menos se mexer. Tentava a todo custo lutar contra a fera dentro de si que queria se libertar, mas estava perdendo, sabia que estava.

Sakura continuou chamando-o até que não restou mais forças e sua visão começou a embaçar e escurecer, ela estava quase perdendo os sentidos quando viu um vulto se debruçar sobre Naruto fazendo alguns sinais estranhos com as mãos, uma luz vermelha emanava delas e então tudo parou. O rabo da fera retrocedeu e Sakura desmaiou.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoo

O navio de Gaara deu uma guinada brusca, derrubando vários tripulantes, eles passavam por um corredor largo entre dois paredões de rocha negra, e a água estava agitada, o que tornava mais perigoso com que o barco desse de encontro a uma das paredes.

O pedaço que procuravam estava em uma caverna dos paredões e para pega-lo ele e mais alguns ajudantes teria que pular do navio em movimento em um barquinho, se apoiar nas pedras e escalar o alto. E ainda havia o perigo de errarem o lugar onde saltaram, apesar de mínimo uma vez que o ruivo sabia muito bem onde ficava, e fora ele a descobrir a caverna que um dia fora cheia de tesouros.

Iriam ele, seu cozinheiro, Kankuro e Kakashi, os outros tomariam conta do barco para que ele não fosse de encontro com as pedras e se estilhaçasse. Estavam todos prontos, munidos de cordas e aparatos de escalada improvisados, mas que para piratas era mais que o suficiente.

Subiu no alambrado do navio e olhou para baixo, em seguida ao paredão, localizou a poucos metros o local e sinalizou para seus companheiros, pularam no barquinho e os piratas desceram até chegar a água. Com os remos chegaram com cuidado ao paredão, desviando das pedras no caminho.

Gaara arriscou uma olhada no barco e viu atrás dele os outros dois, seguindo em fila indiana, era realmente uma loucura o que estavam fazendo, mas se fosse normal teria se tornado comerciante de peixe e não pirata. Se não se arriscassem não seriam piratas, seriam ladrõezinhos covardes com medo da própria sombra.

Deixou suas divagações de lado, e pulou do barquinho em uma pedra, pousou com elegância e em seguida enfiou um gancho bem acima de sua cabeça prende a corda e entregando-a ao cozinheiro que ficaria em baixo segurando as três cordas, e subiu se apoiando nas rochas, repetindo o processo um pouco mais acima, os outros faziam o mesmo, embora Kankuro parecesse preocupado em relação ao que estava em baixo, tinha medo que ele não agüentasse os três caso alguma coisa acontecesse.

Para seu alivio chegaram a caverna sem nenhum incidente, apesar de seus braços latejarem com a força que fizeram para escalar, e seus joelhos estivessem arranhados, não havia nenhum ferimento serio. Entraram na caverna que era quase talhada na parede, uma toca, um buraco, como se um pica-pau gigante tivesse feito o trabalho.

Cautelosos acenderam as tochas que trouxeram, cada um possuía uma para o caso de se separarem. Assim que a chama iluminou o local, revelou-se um hall com três aberturas, Gaara seguiu pela do meio e os outros foram atrás.

OoOooOoOOoOoOO

Sakura acordou entre Sasuke e Naruto, o primeiro abraçava-lhe firmemente a cintura e o outro dormia usando uma de suas pernas com travesseiros. Ambos pareciam calmos e felizes, ela sentiu lagrimas em seus olhos quando pensou em quão estúpida fora em mexer com algo mais poderoso que ela e que poderia ter matado os dois.

- Me desculpe – murmurou emocionada.

- Não precisa se preocupar - ela encarou Sasuke, não havia percebido que ele acordara, com as bochechas coradas virou e abraçou ele com força chorando, deixando-o nervoso – Ei, não precisa chorar.

- Desculpe, eu quase matei os dois – disse abraçando-o mais forte, suas lagrimas desciam pelas bochechas vermelhas e iam parar na camisa dele.

- Você me salvou – disse se desenroscando dos braços dela, segurou as mãos delicadas e femininas entre as suas másculas – Eu só tenho a agradecer.

- Mas eu podia...

- Shii... – disse levando um dos dedos aos lábios dela a calando, em seguida trouxe as mãos dela até seu rosto e depositou pequenos beijinhos por ali – Deu tudo certo.

- Mas...

- Sem mas, descanse um pouco – disse autoritário soltando as mãos dela e voltando a rodear-lhe a cintura e trazer mais pra perto de seu corpo, encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito largo – Descanse – ordenou de novo.

- Eu...

- Agora Sakura – usou o tom mais firme e ela ficou quieta descansando, ouvindo as batidas calmas e controladas do coração dele.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOo

Caminhavam já fazia uns dez minutos, quando saíram num lugar iluminado. Era um enorme salão com um lago no meio, com aparência de ser fundo porem límpido, no teto da "gruta" havia vários furinhos, por onde entrava luz que se refletia na água como se fosse um espelho, criando um lindo jogo de luzes. Os buracos não tinham nem o tamanho da cabeça de um homem porém eram em grande quantidade.

- Mas que diabo de furos são esses? – perguntou Kankuro olhando as aberturas que agora ele percebia formava estranhos desenhos.

- Não importa – disse Gaara começando a abrir os botões da camisa.

- Mas...

- Poupe seu fôlego vai precisar – cortou o ruivo.

- Espera... Como assim? O pedaço do mapa esta embaixo da água? – olhou para o irmão que assentiu, esse já estava apenas de calça – Onde eu fui me meter – suspirou.

Todos eles ficaram apenas de calça deixando seus pertences a margem, exceto um punhal cada que levavam em seus bolsos largos, amarraram uma corda para que não se separassem, e então começaram a entrar na água.

Estava fria como todos ali torceram para não estar, mal tinham colocados os pés e seu corpo inteiro já estava arrepiado, e conforme iam avançando mais incomodo se tornava. Quando a água bateu em suas eles já tremia, e quando chegou a parte sem vestimenta nenhuma começaram a bater os dentes uns contra os outros.

- Frio é psicológico – dizia Gaara, sem saber ao certo, na verdade um medico maluco havia lhe dito isso, mas eles não precisavam saber disso – Pensem em alguma coisa quente.

- Psicológico é a sua bunda – reclamou Kankuro quase mordendo sua língua – O Junior aqui já esta parecendo um espetinho de peixe congelado.

- Mas isso do frio ou de nos ver sem camisa? – provocou o cozinheiro que era o que melhor lidava com o frio devido ao seu físico melhor preparado para situações extremas.

- Sai fora viado, não sou como você – retrucou não achando graça da brincadeira.

- Isso responde a minha pergunta – disse o outro rindo – Gaara mande seu irmão ficar longe de mim com o espetinho dele.

- Faço de suas minhas palavras – dissse Kakashi rindo, ele ainda estava com a mascara e por isso não podiam ver seu riso, mas era possível ouvir.

- Ei, eu disse que eu não sou viado – defendeu-se Kankuro.

- Kankuro vire homem e pare de reclamar – repreendeu Gaara irritado – E vocês parem com essas brincadeiras, já disse que precisaremos de fôlego.

Ficaram em silencio, mas nem que quisessem poderiam falar, uma vez que três minutos depois, estavam quase no meio do lado, e tiveram que mergulhar. O lord logicamente a frente, prendia a respiração e dava braçadas vigorosas em direção ao fundo, que quanto mais nadavam mais escura ficava, o que era de fato verdade.

oOoOOoOoOOoOOoOooOo

Numa sala suntuosa pertencente a família Hyuuga os nobres discutiam acaloradamente a falência do reino, que desde o golpe dos piratas, não sofria apenas com a baixa de suas riquezas como de mão de obra, uma vez que os camponeses que receberam ouro das mãos dos "ordinários piratas", haviam fugido para reinos vizinhos, onde escapariam dos altos impostos que o rei cobraria para ter de volta sua fortuna.

- Precisamos é de um novo rei isso sim – disse um nobre mais ousado – Onde já se viu tamanha vergonha, ser enganado, derrotado e roubado por piratas debaixo de seu próprio nariz.

- E pior, um deles ter saído de vossa linhagem, um deles que mamou em vossas mucamas, usou suas roupas, tem vosso sangue – ajudou outro – Vossa majestada alimentou uma cobra em vosso seio.

- Calados – disse o rei – Que os senhores foram tão ou mais vergonhosos do que eu, não fizeram nada para se defender, estavam acuados como ratos.

- Também pudéramos não, vossa majestade – disse o anfritião nada satisfeito com as acusações – Sua segurança que deveria nos proteger nos deixou indefesos, contávamos tanto com ela que não trouxemos nossos próprios guardas.

- Lorota Hyuuga e você bem sabe disso – retrucou o rei, arrumando uma coroa simplória na cabeça – Você não levantou nem uma faca que fosse pra se defender.

- Isso porque as únicas facas por perto era de cortar peixe ou passar manteiga – os olhos perolados se estreitaram.

- Então fosse com os punhos – disse entre os dentes.

- Mataria muitos, mas não todos, no final acabaria morto sem poder recuperar a honra da sua família – contou até "meio milhão" para não quebrar a cara do rei e tomar ele mesmo o poder.

- Que honra você esta falando? Porque ela estão tão manchada quanto as vacas magras que nos restaram, seu sobrinho fugiu com piratas e ajudou a nos roubar – disse o rei, e ninguém desmentiu.

- Fala de meu sobrinho, e sua filha?

- Admito que é da pior espécie, mas pretendo livrar o mundo desse mal.

- É exatamente isso que queremos majestade – começou agora mais calmo o nobre – Que elimine ela e traga de volta nossas riquezas.

- Não precisam nem falar, só estou esperando uma ajuda de recursos – começou o Haruno agora também calmo – Contatei alguns reinos, e eles tem muito interesse nas naus que nos atacaram.

- Então agora podemos discutir sua permanência no trono – disse o homem de olhos perolados, e então todos os apoiaram.

O rei engoliu seu orgulho e não disse nada sobre o comentário, sabia que na posição que estava, seu trono realmente dependia deles. Mas isso iria mudar, e quando mudasse, aquela corja veria o que acontecia quando o humilhavam, assim como sua filha veria.

oOoOooOoOooOoOo

Dentro da água Gaara lutava para vencer os metros que o separavam de seu objetivo, a água congelava-lhe os ossos por mais que pensasse no corpo quente de Sakura, aquele medico deveria estar louco mesmo. O escuro também não ajudava a melhorar a situação, alias piorava, pois sentia-se sozinho, como se a solidão fechasse as garras sobre si, apertando-o, comprimindo-o.

Não ousava olhar para trás, seria distração de mais, perda de tempo de mais, e provavelmente a pouca visão de seus companheiros pioraria o estado de seus nervos, deixando que a sensação horrível se apoderasse de si e o confundisse, e aquele não era um momento para confusão, tinha que ser objetivo, e no momento isso significava seguir em frente, sempre em frente.

Por fim as mãos do ruivo tocaram em uma superfície lisa de mármore, mais frio ainda que a própria água, sentiu a forma do que estava procurando, uma arca de mármore, pesada de mais para uma só pessoa, presa entre um monte de presa, pequena de mais para alguém dar algum valor a ponte de se arriscar por ela.

Pousou os pés no chão, e sentiu que tocavam varias formas redondas, moedas, de todas as épocas, ele sabia, mas não tinha tempo para apreciar e roubar aquilo, precisava indicar a arca para os outros e tira-la o mais rápido dali antes que ficasse sem ar.

Pegou as mãos de Kakashi e levou até um lado da arca, ele pareceu entender e começou a puxá-la percebendo que estava presa, começou a fazer força com os pés para solta-la. Enquanto isso, Gaara fez o mesmo com os outros dois, que como o Hatake passaram a trabalhar em tirar aquilo das pedras onde estavam presos.

Fazendo força para tirar os obstáculos as mãos deles se arranharam por inteiro, pequenos filetes se dissolviam na água sem que eles percebessem. No fim conseguiram desprenda-la, mas o ar já estava acabando e eles precisavam ser rápidos, no entanto com a arca atrapalhava.

Mesmo assim, eles a puxaram para cima, fazendo um esforço descomunal. A medida que eles viam a luz seus movimentos se tornavam mais desesperados, bolhas saíram de suas bocas, agora faltava pouco para seu fôlego acabar, mas também pouco era a distancia a ser vencida. Menos que alguns centímetros.

E então o peso da arca se fez sentir e tanto Kankuro quanto o cozinheiro deixaram ela escorregar dos dedos, o cozinheiro se jogou para trás e segurou ela por uma das bordas, mas o seu pulmão já ardia, Kankuro tentou ajudar, da mesma forma, mas eles acabariam morrendo.

Gaara fez sinal para que soltassem, espantados e perplexos tentaram resistir a ordem, mas a arca novamente lhe escapava das mãos. Os quatros subiram pegar ar o mais rápido possível, três deles parecendo derrotados.

- Rápido, peguem ar e mergulhem de novo, antes que ela chegue ao fundo – gritou Gaara.

E os quatro mergulharam o mais rapidamente possível, pegando a arca com desespero, que aumentou a adrenalina em seu sangue, e deu forças para eles puxarem a arca, até a superfície, e então puderam trazê-la a borda mais calmamente. Embora mesmo assim seus corpos ardessem com o desespero sofrido.

oOoOoOOoOoO

Na entrada da caverna, um ruivo e um loiro se escondiam nas sombras, ambos vestindo capaz negras com nuvens escarlates como sangue contrastando. Um tinha uma aparência feliz e brincava com uma espécie de argila, enquanto o outro permanecia indiferente.

- Acha que eles conseguem? – perguntou o loiro ajeitando a franja que lhe escondia o rosto.

- Espero que sim, não quero ter que fazer eu mesmo o trabalho – disse o outro, movendo os dedos como em uma dança coreografada.

- Você anda muito preguiçoso – provocou o outro.

- E você anda cada vez mais feminino desde que foi fantasiado de mulher no fracassado enforcamento do Lord – rebateu calmamente.

- Ora não me venha com historias, que eu não sou desse tipo, por isso nem se apaixone por mim – defendeu-se cruzando os braços.

- Como se fosse possível – deu os ombros e continuou o movimento hipnotizante de dedos.

- E porque não seria? – virou-se para ele com o orgulho ferido.

- Porque você é o artista mais fracassado que eu já vi em toda a minha vida – parou finalmente os dedos, deixando-os imóveis de maneira estranha.

- Ora seu... – não conseguia expressar em palavras a sua fúria – Você que é um fracassado, você não entende a minha arte.

- Você é que não entende nada.

- Ora seu...

- Chega, essa discussão não nos leva a lugar nenhum, a não ser o obvio de você ser um fracassado, e do jeito que você é escandaloso chamaria a atenção dele – disse, ficando atento a algum movimento, não ouviu nada porem.

- Eu não sou escandaloso – retrucou indignado.

- Mas claramente é um fracassado – suspirou para si mesmo, ignorando-o e voltando a movimentar os dedos.

OoOooOoOOoOoOo

Quando trouxeram ela a superfície, não há abriram de imediato. Ficaram por ali tentando recupera o fôlego. Kakashi acendeu os lampiões e tirou a proteção de vidro para que pudessem se esquentar. Estavam todos com os lábios e as pontas dos dedos roxos.

Kankuro pegou em suas coisas uma garrafa de rum, e tomou um gole, passando em seguida para o irmão que fez o mesmo e passou adianta. A sensação quente de bebida com teor alcoólico os ajudou, mesmo assim procuraram ficar o mais perto possível do fogo.

- Melhor tiramos a calça e colocarmos o resto das nossas roupas, deixamos por aqui para elas irem secando – disse Gaara, tratando de arrancar a sua e ficar nu em pêlo, pelo menos até colocar a camiseta, que ia um pouco abaixo da cintura.

Colocou o sobretudo também, se secando um pouco antes em um pedaço de pano que trouxera consigo para caso se machucasse poder fazer algum tipo de curativo, uma espécie de gaze. Os outros fizeram o mesmo, tentando se aquecer como podiam.

- Podia ter nos falado do que se tratava – reclamou Kankuro, colocando sua jaqueta e amarrando uma blusa na cintura, sentia-se ridículo, mas tinha que proteger seus bens.

- Pare de reclamar – disse ríspido o ruivo, e depois mais suavemente explicou – Prefiro não dar tantos detalhes no navio, sei que todos são de confiança, mas se de repente algum bêbado solta por ai alguma informação, enquanto paramos pra acertar algo nas divisas, ou portos, podemos colocar tudo a perder.

- Mas até uma informaçãozinha assim?

- Os nossos inimigos correm atrás delas como se fossem os próprios mapas, qualquer coisa para eles pode ajudar.

- É tem razão, estamos vivendo um momento delicado.

- Você não faz idéia, você não faz idéia – sussurrou misterioso Gaara.

oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino se encontrava largada em um porto, seu irmão desmaiado a seu lado, os piratas haviam deixado-os em um porto seguro já que a família deles estava falida depois do ocorrido no castelo e não tinham mais grana pra resgate nenhum. Ela se sentiu como um trapo velho, despedaçada por dentro, tanto que nem havia assimilado ainda o espaço ao seu redor.

Um marinheiro se aproximou dela, chocado com a cena que via, acho-a linda, mas o estado em que se encontrava fazia doer o coração de qualquer um. A menina chorava riu de lagrimas, e seu olhar mostrava um desencanto com o mundo tocante, ela parecia ter sofrido uma grande perda, e ele imaginou se não tinham feito algo mais com ela.

- Fique calma senhorita, esta em "porto amigo" – disse ele se aproximando dela, pôs uma mão em seus ombros e ela se sobressaltou – Tudo ficara bem, iremos cuidar de você e nenhum bruto mais a tocara.

Ela o encarou mas seus olhos pareciam não enxergá-lo, "nenhum bruto mais a tocara" a frase ressoou em seus ouvidos, e ela chorou ainda mais, talvez ela quisesse ser tocada por um bruto. Mas ele não queria, pelo menos não mais. Lembrou-se das palavras dele antes de deixá-la "volte para sua vida de contos de fada, essa que você tanto diz que ama".

Mas ela já não amava aquela vida, depois de sentir o sabor da liberdade e ver as coisas fora daquele mundo de aparências, sua antiga parecia monótona, insossa e sem cor. Agora ela sabia porque Sakura havia fugido, e desejou ter tido coragem de fazer o mesmo. Mas ela não teve, e então uma cena piscou em sua mente.

Flashback

Kankuro havia descido para o porão onde ela estava presa, era altas horas da noite, e todos se encontravam dormindo. As escadas eram escuras e a única coisa que ele levava para iluminar o caminho era um fósforo que mantinha aceso bem a sua frente, tinha mais uma caixinha no bolso.

- Ino – chamou baixinho, ouviu dentro da sela algum movimento mas não enxergava bem – Ino – repetiu.

Pouco tempo depois a menina apareceu se apoiando nas barras da cela, visivelmente com sono, ela esfregou os olhos com as mãos e então encarou o pirata num questionamento silencioso sobre o que ele queria.

- Achei que gostaria de ver o céu hoje – explicou – Esta esplêndido.

- oh sim – disse dissipando o sono adorava os momentos em que saia de sua cela.

Ele abriu a cela e voltou a fechar rapidamente, pegou a mãe dela para que não caísse e a conduziu pelos degraus acima, logo estavam no pátio do navio com o céu estrelado acima de suas cabeças.

Conversaram sobre o céu e sobre navegação como sempre faziam, no entanto naquela noite Kankuro estava mais cauteloso, parecia ansioso com algo, como se o tempo todo estivesse preparando o terreno. E com um suspiro ele fez a pergunta que queria fazer desde o inicio.

- Ino, você acha que se acostumaria com essa vida? – não a encarou.

- E alguma dama se acostumaria? – respondeu não entendendo direito a pergunta, na hora ela pensou que ele se referia a vida de prisioneira.

- Foi o que pensei – disse tristemente, e a loira sentiu uma dor no coração, como se pressentisse uma separação.

Ela só foi compreender no dia seguinte o seu erro, quando a deixaram no porto. Kankuro nem ao menos se despedira.

Fim do flashback.

OoOoOOoOooOoOoO

Sakura acordou sozinha dessa vez, não completamente já que Koi dormia no mesmo travesseiro em que sua cabeça estava e Naruto se encontrava dormindo estendido babando no chão.

Com cuidado ela se levantou, sendo seguida pelo coelho, e foi até seu quarto onde trocou de roupa, e ajeitou o cabelo, suspirou pesadamente e pegou um vidrinho contando uma mistura para recuperar as energias, tomou esperando que isso lhe desse animo para sair do quarto e procurar Sasuke.

Não foi necessário porque assim que saiu deu de cara com ele tentando colocar Naruto na cama, este roncava sonoramente e tinha um pouquinho de baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca, a menina riu com isso, o loiro parecia uma criança de tão inocente, e ela quase o matara sendo tão insensata em sua ânsia de ajudar o Uchiha, novamente a culpa a invadiu.

- Sasuke você não pode fazer esforço – disse se aproximando dele, que se assustou e deixou o amigo cair, por sorte o Uzumaki tombou a parte do tronco por cima do colchão.

- Não seja irritante Sakura, estou muito BEM – retrucou ele virando-se para ela irritado por ser repreendido como uma criança.

- Eu sou a medica aqui, quem decide sou eu – disse ela colocando as mãos nas ancas.

- E eu sou o capitão, quem manda sou eu – disse ele virando-se novamente para o amigo.

- Claro que não, como única doutora eu mando na enfermaria – disse ela mantendo a pose – E em todos os pacientes que estão nela.

- Nos não estamos na enfermaria – respondeu e parou para pensar um pouco – Nos nem temos enfermaria.

- Claro que temos, enquanto esteve doente isso aqui se tornou minha enfermaria – ressaltou o minha.

- Mas eu já não estou mais doente e isso volta a ser meu quarto – olhou o mais severamente que conseguiu.

- Quem decide sou eu.

- Não, é o capitão que sou eu.

- É a medica.

- Capitão.

- Médica.

- Capitão.

- Medica.

- Capitão.

- Médica.

- Capitão.

- Médica.

- Eu.

- Eu.

- Eu.

- Eu.

- QUEREM OS DOIS CALAREM A BOCA – berrou de repente Naruto – Eu não consigo dormir po***.

Os dois se olharam a figura loira ajoelhada no chão e parcialmente na cama, esta voltou a dormir sonoramente, tendo agarrado um travesseiro e tampado os seus ouvidos. Em seguida se entreolharam.

- Fui eu quem disse por ultimo – interrompeu o silencio que se instalara.

- Não começa irritante – advertiu Sasuke.

- Ta, ta... – fez sinal de pouco caso com as mãos – Se mate então e aproveita e leva esse seu ego junto.

OoOoOOoOooooOo

Gaara pegou um frasquinho de um dos bolsos, continha um pouco do liquido que os lordes lhe entregaram, e pingou no pedaço do mapa. Guardou-o depois em um bolso escondido por debaixo do forro de outro bolso. Assentiu com a cabeça para os outros e se prepararam para deixar a caverna.

Todos permaneciam atentos a movimentação, tendo consciência da carga preciosa que levavam. A responsabilidade parecia pesar tornando o pequeno pedaço de mapa em um fardo enorme a ser carregado, o qual não viam a hora de se lembrar.

Estavam quietos quando um barulho chamou a atenção de todos, mas não conseguiam saber de onde vinha. Para que não os atacassem as costas se juntaram em uma roda, cada um olhando para um lado, procurando pela origem do som.

Parecia ser madeira estalando, um som estranho de ser definido, rangidos de lenha contra lenha, como tabuas se movendo umas contra outras. Aguçaram mais os ouvidos, aquele som estranho era familiar, lembrava ao som que as marionetes de Kankuro faziam. Adivinharam praticamente juntos, mas não houve tempo de movimento nenhum.

Uma enorme marionete aproximou-se com rapidez e atingiu Kakashi no peito, ele foi jogado contra as costas de Kankuro mas se recuperou rápido do ataque, sacando uma pistola e mirando a cabeça da marionete por força do habito. A bala transpassou o olho de vidro dela que se espatifou deixando um buraco de onde dava para ver o furo que a bala fez ao sair.

Uma marionete horrenda atirou uma chuva de agulhas sobre eles, que se desviaram e correram se abrigar atrás de pedras que haviam por ali e revidar com uma chuva de balas que atravessavam a madeira, mas não abatiam os bonecos.

- Kankuro você que é mestre nisso tem alguma dica? – perguntou Gaara para o irmão que estava escondido na pedra ao lado.

- Sim, não deixem que te peguem – respondeu tirando de seus bolsos suas marionetes dobráveis.

As marionetes de Kankuro se desdobraram e atacaram as adversárias, o som de madeira se quebrando encheu a caverna, parecia que arvores tinham criado vida e estavam se descabelando, a toda hora uma marionete de do pirata caia ao chão totalmente despedaçada, enquanto as outras sofriam danos mas continuavam lutando como se seus dedos de madeira não tivessem sido brutalmente arrancados.

- Droga deveria ter trazidos as outras – disse se referindo as maiores que tinha, feitas pela melhor artesã de marionetes que existia.

- Seria complicado pular do penhasco com elas – respondeu o ruivo.

- Mas não estaríamos nessa enrascada.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOo

Um homem de pela azulada e dentes serrilhados nadava em alto mar, numa profundidade que humanos normais não agüentariam. Mas ele era filho de um poderoso tritão e águas profundas não eram um problema para ele, e a cada vez mais ele mergulhava em direção a uma formação rochosa.

Estava apenas de calça, sem camisa, e para seu imenso desgosto sem sua amada espada. Em geral ele não a abandonava de maneira nenhuma, mas não poderia cumprir sua missão carregando-a nas costas de forma que teve que deixá-la no navio junto com "aquele-insensivel-de-olhos-vermelhos-com-olheiras-e-cara-de-fuinha", também conhecido como Uchiha Itachi.

Entrou em uma cavidade cheia de água se movendo com a flexibilidade de um peixe, seus movimentos muito diferente dos humanos se assimilava ao rebolar de um tubarão a nadar. Ele se infiltrou pela parte mais fácil do esconderijo se é claro você pudesse respirar em baixo de água.

A caverna tinha duas entradas, uma pela superfície, um pequeno buraco pelo qual jorrava água a intervalos curtos, de forma que você teria que calcular bem o tempo que levaria para descer pelo buraco que era um tubo praticamente, se estivesse lá quando a água jorrasse, ela te empurraria para cima de forma que as pedras iriam corta-o inteiro e você morreria batendo nas pedras.

Outra entrada era a que os Akatsuki utilizaram, era uma caverna a milhas e milhas nas profundezas do oceano, onde nenhum ser humano conseguiria chegar. A entrada era mais segura, mas ela não era mais protegida exatamente por não poder ser alcançada por pessoas, pelo menos não normais.

Não importando por onde você entrasse, você ainda tinha que se arrastar por compridos corredores que eram estreitos e você acabava com vários arranhões. Poderia parecer inofensivo de primeira mas quando você chegasse a gruta, onde haveria um lago e no meio deste uma ilha onde se encontrava o mapa, você lamentaria cada arranhão, a água salgada os faria ardes e pior o cheiro de sangue atrairia sanguessugas do tamanho de um braço. Por essas e outras ele era perfeito para o trabalho.

A medida que avançava o nível de água diminuía e logo ele já estava na parte do corredor em que não havia água, e seu ritmo diminuiu. Começou a se movimentar normalmente pelo corredor, mas pedaços de sua pele escamosa ainda molhada ficavam presos na parede. Ele não se preocupou. Era um herdeiro dos oceanos, seu povo dominava as de mais criaturas a séculos e aquelas meras sanguessugas não se atreveriam nem a pensar em chupar seu sangue.

oOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Gaara saiu de seu esconderijo, as balas haviam acabado, avançou com espada na mão e cortou um braço de umas das marionetes, acontece que ela tinha um dispositivo que com apenas alguns movimentos dos dedos de seu controlador permitia que ela abrisse uma parte do braço em vários outros, como um canivete, e essas mãos atacaram-no com tudo, rasgando um de seus ombros.

Do outro lado o cozinheiro brandia a frigideira acertando a cabeça de um boneco com o maximo de força que conseguia, a cabeça rodou como o ponteiro de segundos do relógio e não desgrudou do pescoço, ele tentou um ataque de baixo para cima, mas foi empurrado com força pela marionete em direção a uma das paredes, arranhando as costas.

Kankuro tentava a todo custo acabar com as marionetes, mas todas as suas eram derrotadas, quem quer que fosse que estivesse cuidando daquelas marionetes devia ter as melhores marionetes do mundo e ser um gênio na manipulação destas, se sentiu totalmente inapto e indefeso diante da genialidade do outro, um amador.

Kakashi estava ao lado do jovem, olhando para os lados procurando o manipulador, se o encontrassem talvez pudesse acabar com ele e assim as marionetes não passariam de pedaços de madeira sem vida, mas não conseguia localizá-lo, até que sentiu uma presença escondida. Deu alguns passos na direção em que havia percebido alguém, mas uma cauda, parecida com a de um escorpião, de madeira afiada passou zunindo por sua cabeça. Ele começava a acreditar que estavam perdidos.

O ruivo no entanto não estava disposto a perder tão fácil, e mesmo contrariado resolveu recorrer a uma ajuda muito perigosa. Usando da magia do demônio que escondia dentro de si, começou a movimentar a areia que o vento trazia para a caverna, é claro que havia muito, e com isso formou um paredão em volta de seus companheiros.

Depois de se certificar que todos estavam protegidos, se concentrou em atacar todas as marionetes, a prendendo com areia, como se formasse um caixão em volta delas e depois as comprimindo. Teria dado certo se uma explosão perto da parede de areia que havia feito não o tivesse atirado com tudo para longe.

Mas esta não foi a única conseqüência da explosão, uma nuvem de areia se levantou, as paredes da caverna tremeram e rochas enormes caíram por sobre eles, barulho de madeira se estraçalhando pode ser ouvido, e, já sem as paredes protetoras, duas vozes discutindo.

- Seu idiota, essa sua maldita mania de explodir tudo vai nos deixar preso aqui – disse uma voz friamente.

- Isso se chama arte – retrucou a outra – Art is a bang.

- Isso não é arte seu anormal – respondeu o outro, a nuvem começava baixar.

- Claro que é, e se não fosse pelas minhas explosões, suas bonequinhas estariam acabadas – retrucou o outro sarcástico – Yeh.

- Minhas marionetes estavam muito bem – a voz soou bastante irritada.

- Elas estavam sendo esmagadas e enterradas numa caixa de areia – retrucou felino e seguiu-se um novo abalo, resultando uma pausa na discussão.

- Temos que pegar o mapa e sair daqui.

Nesse momento a nuvem de fumaça se dissipou, mostrando as duas figuras, uma ruiva e outra loira de cabelos bastante compridos, eles viraram-se para suas "presas" e perceberam que essas tinham-se arrastado para longe e já estavam quase na saída da caverna.

- Corram – berrou Gaara.

E todos dispararam em direção a saída, sem hesitar em nenhum momento, eles pularam da caverna em direção a água. Era uma queda violenta e é claro que sentiam medo, mas com aquelas coisas atrás deles era preferível morrerem estraçalhados nas pedras. Não foi isso o que aconteceu, no ultimo momento o lord fez uma mão de areia se levantar da água e pega-los em pleno ar, trouxe-os mais para baixo e então se desfez e eles caíram em um monte de panos dentro do barco, estavam a salvo.

- Porque não subimos assim? – perguntou atordoado o cozinheiro.

- Porque eu não queria chamar a atenção, assim os inimigos não saberiam onde localizá-los – explicou Gaara.

- Deu muito certo – retrucou o moreno revirando os olhos.

OoOooOoOoOOoOo

Dois dias depois do ruivo ter conseguido o pedaço do mapa, chegou a noticia a todos que a Akatisuki havia conseguido o ultimo dos pedaços, de forma que eles estavam com dois e os aliados de Gaara com três. Orochimaru tinha mais um desde o começo e estava esperando um momento propicio para atacar os adversários e roubar os pedaços.

Para que não precisa-se se encontrar com a outra frota Gaara utilizou de um espelho da água para se comunicar com a feiticeira e ela estabelecer contato com os outros. Ele não gostava da técnica porque temia que ela passasse as informações erradas, mas naquele momento ele precisava confiar nela, e alias desde o começo da historia o havia feito, então dar seu voto de confiança agora não mudaria em nada.

- Vai ser difícil estabelecer contato com eles, pois não tem como prever se eles vão estar perto de alguma fonte de água parada, uma poça ou algo assim – explicou a bruxa preocupada.

- Você deveria ter dado alguma coisa desse estilo para Sakura, como uma bacia ao invés daquele coelho inútil – disparou irritado com a incompetência alheia.

- Ela ainda tem o coelho?

- Tem, mas isso não nos ajuda...

- Que bom, ele é bem melhor que uma bacia – comentou distraída.

- E posso saber como?

- Bom ela provavelmente teria perdido, quebrado ou/e jogado fora se eu tivesse dado uma bacia, ela não fez isso com o coelho – deu os ombros e sua imagem desapareceu, deixando Gaara vendo apenas o fundo do prato que usava como "comunicador".

- Odeio quando ela faz isso – resmungou passando as mãos pelo cabelo nervoso.

N/N: Oi pessoal, mais um capitulo pra vocês, não muito grande, porque falta só umas trinta paginas pra vocês alcançarem o pessoal do Orkut, e daí vocês vão ter que esperar mias um tempinho chato até eu terminar de escrever. Postando capítulos um pouco mais curtos vocês matam a vontade e não esperam tanto.

Perguntinhas básicas:

Sakura vai matar todos numa próxima vez?

Ou ela aprendera com os seus erros e se tornar mais cuidadosa?

Naruto tem mais alguma coisa em sua barriga?

Como por exemplo uma lacraia gigante chamada Alfredina?

Numa outra vida Gaara se tornara comerciante de peixe?

Ou ele não é normal nem nascendo de novo?

Sakura vai agüentar a versão sexy mandona de Sasuke?

Como ela não pulou e agarrou ele?

Porque o Junior do Kankuro estava como um espetinho de peixe congelado?

E fazendo analogias com peixes o Junior de Kankuro é um lambari ou um peixe espada?

Sasori virou um preguiçoso?

Deidara vai virar mulher de vez?

O rei vai ficar no trono?

Quem além de mim queria ser a camisa do Gaara ou as gotas que estavam no corpo dele?

Kisame morrera de saudade de sua espada?

Deidara vai continuar ferrando com tudo com essa sua mania de explodir as coisas?

Vão conseguir se comunicar com Sakura?

Vejam no próximo capitulo as respostas para nem metade dessas perguntas. rsrsrs

E por favor quem puder, entre no skoob, uma rede social de livros brasileira, muito legal, excelente pra se organizar e colocar as leituras em dia. Uma delicia, viciei total.

E ao entrarem pra se cadastrar façam isso através do link que esta no meu perfil pra me ajudar a ganhar prêmios. Quem sabe isso não me ajuda na hora de escrever?

Desde já obrigado pela ajuda. E até a próxima.


	28. Koi o mensageiro

Koi se encontrava no colo de Sakura, ela estava observando o por do sol pensando na relação que ela e Sasuke haviam tendo, eles claramente continuavam no "andar" de amizade, mas tornava-se cada vez mais claro para si que ela desejava algo a mais, e receava estar deixando isso claro aos de mais aos outros.

Não queria que os outros percebessem porque Sasuke não dava o menor sinal de estar interessado, na verdade ele dava alguns sinais mas para os piratas as coisas tem que ser clara e para essa em especial não tinha que ser um sinal e sim uma declaração a plenos pulmões.

Antigamente manifestava seus sentimentos mais facilmente, mas ela não podia arriscar a amizade com ele, e nunca antes tivera medo da rejeição como agora. Tinha medo que ele não a desejasse ou se o fizesse fosse apenas por algumas horas. Afinal é difícil arranjar alguém interessado em um compromisso mais profundo naquele estilo de vida que levavam, e ambos sabiam que os dois nunca abandonariam seu estilo de vida.

De repente o coelho começou a tremer assustando a menina, ele pulou de seu colo e começou a se contorcer, Sakura podia ouvir o som de suas patinhas arranhar a madeira do chão de maneira arrepiante, foi em direção dele para pega-lo, mas ele rolou para o lado. Revirou seu corpinho de coelho novamente, e pulou como se tivesse tomado um choque, em seguida ficou estático.

- Sasuke venha aqui rápido – berrou o mais alto que pode – Naruto, Temari, alguém.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a chegar e se ajoelhou ao lado dela colocando a mão no ombro de Sakura que permanecia chocada. Indeciso entre confortá-la e ir ver se o bicho estava realmente morto, resolveu pelo mais agradável e a abraçou.

- Calma Sakura, ele já devia ser velho – disse acariciando os cabelos rosas e a trazendo para mais perto.

- Sasuke, parecia que ele estava possuído – disse se afastando e olhando firmemente nas orbes negras dele, a garota não chorava.

- Ele deve ter sofrido um ataque – tentou acalmá-la.

- Veja as marcas na madeira Sasuke, que tipo de coelho faz isso?

- Do tipo que a dona não corta as unhas?

- Sem brincadeiras Uchiha – sibilou se separando completamente dele.

Antes que ele pudesse se defender Naruto, Temari e Kiba chegaram ofegantes e preocupados. Depois de recuperarem o fôlego, a mulher do grupo perguntou o motivo da gritaria que assustara a todos.

- Koi foi possuído – respondeu Sakura apontando para o animal no chão.

- Sakura você esta sendo absurda – retrucou o capitão começando a se irritar com aquela historia – Ele apenas sofreu um ataque e...

Um pigarro foi ouvido e Sasuke virou-se para os dois homens irritado com a interrupção, mas ambos permaneciam com as bocas fechadas e feições espantadas. Olhou para as duas mulheres e percebeu que elas também procuravam pelo o som.

- Gente... – gaguejou Kiba pálido e ergueu o dedo apontando em direção ao animal.

Ouviram o som novamente e viraram-se para onde o pirata apontava, para o espanto dos que ainda não haviam percebido o som vinha do coelho, que agora se levantava. Os olhos do animal estavam dilatados de forma que quase não se via o verde dos olhos.

- Será que posso ter um minuto de sua atenção? – falou uma voz feminina vinda de Koi.

- Por Cortês – escapou dos lábios baixinho, olhava para ele atônica.

- Por Cortês – repetiu Naruto – O coelho é mulher.

Sasuke sentiu uma imensa vontade de socar Naruto, mas estava chocado de mais para isso. Tentou se beliscar sem que os outros percebessem para ter certeza de que estava vendo mesmo aquilo. O beliscão doeu, e depois de pensar por um minuto concluiu que depois de tudo o que ele vinha passando nos últimos tempos um coelho falante não era o mais estranho.

- Ele não é uma mulher imbecil – disse a voz, a boca do coelho abria e fechava – Ele esta possuído por uma.

- Eu não disse – virou-se para o Uchiha com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Sakura foco, temos um coelho possuído na nossa frente, e eu quero saber por quem e porque – retrucou com o cenho franzido.

- Alguém aqui não sabe admitir que esta errado – sussurrou a Haruno para si mesmo – Ei, essa voz...

- É daquela velha feiticeira – gritou Naruto apontando o dedo para o coelho.

No momento seguinte o loiro caia para trás. Assim que terminou de pronunciar a frase, o coelho se jogou sobre ele chutando-o com as duas patas traseiras, e usando o impulso para dar uma cambalhota pra trás e cair no mesmo lugar que estava antes. O Uzumaki por sua vez foi para o chão com tudo batendo a cabeça e ficando por um minutos com os olhos fechados, totalmente atordoado.

- Oww, esse coelho poderia ser o sub-capitão – exclamou Temari.

- Sua bola de pêlo eu vou te matar – berrou Naruto se jogando pra cima do bicho, depois de ter se recuperado da queda.

- Naruto não, a culpa não é dele – disse Sakura o segurando, ela agarrou o amigo num abraço por baixo dos braços dele e o jogou para trás, ele caiu novamente.

- Parabéns ruiva desbotada, você acabou de matar ele – disse Temari se aproximando e o cutucando com a ponta fina da bota que usava.

- Nem tanto – suspirou Sasuke ao ouvir um gemido do pirata deitado.

- Voltando, será que podem se concentrar um minuto – ralho o coelho e todos baixaram seu olhar para ele – Eu preciso falar com vocês...

- Como vamos saber se é mesmo a bruxa e não um inimigo? – interrompeu Kiba.

- CACE** SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO PODEM PRESTAR ATENÇÃO UM MINUTO SEM INTERROMPER? – rompeu um grito tão alto que assustou a todos – E provando que eu sou eu, eu posso citar cinco plantas que eu dei pra Sakura na ultima visita que fizeram a ilha.

- Coelho temperamental – sussurrou Naruto pra si.

- AGORA JÁ CHEGA SEU BANDO DE MOLEQUE, EU ESTOU AQUI TENTANDO DAR UMA INFORMAÇÃO E VOCÊS NÃO DEIXAM PORQUE O CEREBRO MINUSCULO DE VOCÊS NÃO CONSEGUE ORDENAR QUE ESSAS MALDITAS BOCAS FIQUEM FECHADAS POR UM MINUTO – o coelho pulava de um lado para o outro os xingando-os de todos os impropérios existentes, se acalmou depois de alguns minutos e disse calmamente – Ficaram quietos agora filhos da p***?

Ficaram em silencio sem coragem de abrir a boca, acenando. Mas entre os piratas é comum que alguma pessoa sem noção alguma cometa um erro estúpido, especialmente se esse erro é falar na hora errada.

- Eu achei tudo isso bem desnecessário – disse Sakura e em seguida colocou as mãos na boca tentando impedir as palavras que já haviam saído.

- Sakura, faça um favor e cale essa maldita boca – disse o Uchiha ao ver o coelho se jogar no chão com as patas na cabeça.

- Desculpe.

O coelho, ou a bruxa, se acalmou e relatou a situação para os piratas presentes, assim como explicou o que esses acontecimentos acarretariam. Acertaram de utilizar os "espelhos d'água" para se comunicarem com Gaara e combinarem o que deveriam fazer. Por um lado separados eram mais fracos, por outro eram um alvo fácil de se localizar quando juntos.

- E Sakura, venha cá – chamou a lebre, a pirata se abaixou e ele lhe segredou – Você não deveria desperdiçar seu tempo, demorou tanto para reencontrar seu amor e agora finge que é apenas amizade boba.

- Eu...

- Não tenha medo, você é uma pirata, na sua vida não tem lugar para isso – a boca do coelho fazia cócegas na orelha da rosada quando ele falava – E se prepare, pois terá que enfrentar uma grande perda.

- Mas... – não pode falar mais nada, o coelho se jogou para trás e voltou a se contorcer e então parou novamente, segundos depois Koi se erguia encarando a dona com curiosidade, parecia que nada havia lhe acontecido – Ela "despossuío" ele.

OoOooOoOoOOoOoOo

Gaara ajustou o curso de seu navio, seus companheiros o encaravam receosos, conheciam as lendas daquele lugar, mas não se atreviam a questionar o capitão, enfrentar o ruivo era muito pior do que qualquer lenda sobre a ilha das sereias-reais e suas magníficas e monstruosas moradoras, o pior tipo de sereia que existia, pois podiam viver fora da água.

O navio contornava com cuidado a ilha, mas uma correnteza os puxava para perto, uma das armadilhas para fazer com que os barcos encalhassem nas terras das meio-humanas. O capitão mandou por bolas de cera no ouvido de todos para que não fossem atraídos pelo canto das belas e nem por suas promessas, um velho truque.

Por isso não ouviram o som de mãos se arranhando ao casco do navio, tentando empurrá-los em direção a praia e nem os desejos que elas prometiam realizar, muito menos o barulho de alguém escalando o navio. Gaara só percebeu quando deu de cara com uma mulher de cabelo azul, a pele escamosa ia descascando, como se alguém puxasse uma a uma com força, como um peixe sendo descamado, dando lugar a uma pele normal e cobrindo o chão com a velha.

Gaara sacou imediatamente mas uma onda subiu cobrindo toda a lateral do barco fazendo-o balançar e então avançou pelo convés o inundando, a mulher aproveitou o momento para derrubar o capitão com uma rasteira e então subiu em cima dele sentando em seu estomago e prendendo suas mãos com os pés.

Seus companheiros a cercaram mas ela apenas riu e uma enorme onda jogou o barco de um lado para o outro fazendo todos perderem o equilíbrio. Em seguida sereias começaram a subir até o convés e agarrar as pernas dos homens tentando puxá-los a força, uma vez que não ouviam sua cantoria.

A mulher em cima de Gaara se inclinou sobre ele deixando os seus corpos rentes, em seguida levou a mão aos ouvidos do ruivo e tirou as bolas de cera. Uma onda se som atingiu de repente, primeiro tudo mistura, ondas, gritos, canto, sem que pudesse identificar nenhum, mas depois a canção das sereias se destacou dos outros.

Saindo de cima dele, a fêmea permitiu que ele se levantasse e se dirigisse a borda do barco. Os homens tentaram gritar por seu capitão, mas era tarde mais, ele estava enfeitiçado, ouvia-os mas sua mente não assimilava o que lhe diziam, tudo o que penetrava em seu cérebro era a musica melodiosa que o levava a uma espécie de transe.

- GAARA – berrou Kankuro desesperado vendo seu irmão cair na água e sumir – NÃO.

Mas tudo o que o ruivo ouviu foi o som de seu corpo batendo na água libertando-o do transe por poucos segundos, e novamente o canto, só que mais forte, mais algo, penetrando em sua mente com mais força, como se violasse seus pensamentos e os apagasse, preenchendo os espaços de sua cabeça apenas com a musica.

Abriu a boca mas dela só saíram bolhas, e logo uma boca cobriu a sua, uma sereia o beijava, e depois dava lugar a outra, que se entrelaçava a ele e o beijava, todas queriam um pouquinho dele para si. Seu corpo se arrepiava ao sentir suas caudas escamosas passando por sua pele, enroscando-se nele, como se jamais fossem soltar.

Começou a faltar oxigênio no seu cérebro quando a água começou a se agitar, mas de forma estranha, como se formasse braços em volta das sereias e as puxassem para longe dele. Elas o agarravam mais, arranhando sua pele, mas acabavam se desprendendo dele, e entrando em rodamoinhos que as levavam para longe.

Quando a ultima sereia se desgrudou dele e foi jogada para longe, a musica acabou, e ele pode pensar com quase clareza. Na sua frente estava uma figura feminina muito diferente das que antes estavam agarradas a ele, tinha o corpo inteiro de mulher, e todas as características de uma mulher normal, mas uma bolha em sua volta eliminava essa hipótese.

A bolha se movimentou e a trouxe mais para perto, ele pode ver que a jovem tinha os cabelos cacheados loiro com algumas mechas azul petróleo, embora pudesse ser impressão sua, e os traços lembravam muito a feiticeira Yuudalma, até mesmo tinha a pele morena.

- Venha – ela disse, embora fosse pelo movimento de seus lábios que ele percebesse uma vez que não havia som.

Ele não hesitou já que estava ficando sem ar e entrou na bolha que pareceu abraçá-lo para permitir que ele entrasse, a sensação era esquisita e Gaara pensou consigo mesmo que "já tivera abraços o suficientes por um dia".

- Você esta bem? – perguntou e agora ele pode ouvir.

- Quem é você?

- Responda primeiro.

- Responda você.

- Eu estou te salvando, eu faço as regras.

- Como sei que você esta me salvando?

- É isso que se chama quando se tira alguém das garras de um bando de sereias sexualmente e sanguinariamente famintas – olho-o irritada.

- Ok, eu estou bem, como você já deve ter percebido.

- Certo.

- Não vai me responder agora?

- Vou.

- E então...

- Eu já te respondi agora.

- Pare de se fazer de idiota.

- Talvez eu seja, você não sabe – ela deu os ombros e ele percebeu que ela não lhe responderia.

Outra coisa que percebeu foi que a bolha estava subindo em diagonal, tentou olhar para os lados mas tudo o que viu foi água, nenhum peixe a vista, pelo menos nenhum por perto. Pensou em contestar, mas ela se mostrara tão irritante que decidiu não se dirigir a ela a menos que necessário.

A bolha então se aproximou da superfície e aumentou de velocidade, poucos segundos saia da água intacta, continuando a subir. Chegou a muitos metros acima do mar e o pirata conseguiu ver os barcos acima de seu pé.

Virou-se para a mulher preocupado com o que viria a seguir, e a viu encostar na bolha, como se a estoura-se de dentro para fora, e em seguida não havia mais nada a seus pés. A moça sorriu e ele começou a cair, tentou pegar em seus pés, mas ela se desfez em bolhas de sabão.

Fechou os olhos esperando o impacto da madeira do navio contra si, mas o que sentiu foi que desacelerava e pousava delicadamente no chão. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que todos os encaravam chocados.

- Gaara – Kankuro foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Eu – respondeu irônico.

- Achamos que perderíamos você – avançou até o ruivo e abraçou com força, que correspondeu apesar de manter a pose de durão.

- Não por enquanto.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou soltando o irmão.

- Nada de mais – deu os ombros – Fui salvo de uma suruba com sereias por uma loira anônima numa bolha.

oOoOooOoO

Sakura estava incomodada com as coisas que a maga lhe dissera, sua mente vagava em como resolver a situação com Sasuke para o que seria a grande perda. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que se referia a uma pessoa, e seu coração apertava em pensar em que poderia lhe deixar.

Sabia que a vida de pirata a sujeitava a grandes perdas, mas até agora eles sempre foram os mais fortes, nunca pensara que perderia alguém, até mesmo sua velha mestra continuava firme e forte. Só que a ameaça dessa vez era bem mais seria, não havia como fugir, incertezas que nunca lhe passaram pela cabeça começaram a assolá-la.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida perguntou-se se não seria muito mais fácil ser uma simples princesa. Ela nunca se quer cogitara a hipótese, mas a verdade é que não teria que se preocupar com mortes dolorosas se estivesse num palácio como uma medíocre mulher da nobreza. "Não", pensou consigo mesma, "todos os que vivem estão sujeitos a morte".

- Infelizmente – suspirou.

- Infelizmente o que? – perguntou Sasuke entrando no pequeno quarto da pirata.

- Nada, só pensando – respondeu sorrindo tristemente – As vezes pensar de mais não é bom.

- A prova disso é o quanto o Naruto é feliz.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou em silencio, sabia que não era um "poço de sensibilidade" mas queria mostrar que estava do lado dela, de onde nunca deveria ter saído, e se dependesse dele nunca sairia. Passou o braço pelos ombros dela e permitiu que ela se aconchegasse, puxou a para trás para que os dois se se apoiassem à parede no qual a cama era encostada e assim ficassem numa posição mais confortável.

Começou a acariciar os cabelos róseos bem sutilmente, os fios eram lisos e macios e ele passava os dedos entre eles. As melenas da menina, apesar das durezas da vida no mar, não tinham muitos nós, e quando topava com um o desfazia-os sem dor, delicadamente, um feito e tanto para alguém com mãos grandes e viris como a dele.

Sakura ronronou diante do carinho, primeiro baixinho e depois um pouco mais audível, sem perceber se aconchegou mais ao pirata, abraçando-o pela cintura. Esfregou a bochecha no peitoral bem esculpido de Sasuke sem que se desse conta do que estava fazendo.

Sasuke soltou uma risada fazendo-a levantar a cabeça, as bochechas rubras como as de uma garotinha, como se tivesse voltado no tempo e não fosse mais uma pirata segura de si. "É como Tsundade me disse uma vez, os anos de sabedoria se esvanecem na frente daquele que se ama, porque pode-se amar por anos e continuara sendo como se fosse a primeira vez" pensou Sakura sem saber como disfarçar o constrangimento.

- Pode ficar a vontade – disse Sasuke abrindo mão do tom malicioso para não envergonhá-la mais – Fazia tempo que eu perguntava onde estava aquela Sakura que eu vivia protegendo, achei.

- Você prefere assim? – perguntou olhando para o lado.

- Eu gosto de todos os jeitos – pego o queixo dela e a obrigou a encará-lo – Sendo você.

- A Sasuke – murmurou ela abraçando ele com mais força e enfiando a cabeça no peito dele – Eu continuo a mesma medrosa de sempre.

Lagrimas grossas saíram de seus olhos e ela se odiou mais ainda, piratas não choravam, e ali estava ela que nem um bebezinho, e no colo de Sasuke ainda por cima, "o que ele devia estar pensando?", na certa de que era uma irritante fraca, uma princesinha que brincava de pirata e não agüentava a pressão.

- Você nunca foi medrosa – disse ele seriamente, puxou-a pelos cabelos para que pudesse encará-la, mas sem machucá-la – Você preza pela sua vida e isso é ótimo.

- Não é comigo que estou preocupada – disse engolindo o choro – A bruxa disse que vou sofrer uma grande perda, eu temo que seja você.

- Não vai ser. Não vai ser ninguém, eu não vou deixar.

- Você não pode prometer isso – disse Sakura tristemente – Eu temo que algo te acontece antes que eu possa...

- Possa?

- Nada.

- Vamos Sa, você disse que tinha medo de que algo acontece antes de... Talvez eu possa te ajudar.

Puxou o rosto dela para que a encarasse de frente, mas ao fazer isso sentiu um aperto no peito, odiava vê-la chorar, sentia-se impotente, fraco, e uma dor se alastrava por seu peito, era terrível. Abraçou a mais forte e pediu para que ela parasse de chorar mas ela não conseguia, percebia que ela tentava segurar mas o pranto parava um segundo e logo voltava.

- Sakura seja lá o que tiver que faça, mas para de chorar – o tom mesclado de preocupação e até irritação pareceu fazer efeito nela e ela ergueu a cabeça olhando-o nos olhos.

Sem pensar ela escorregou as mãos pelo peito de Sasuke até chegar no pescoço, envolveu-o e o trouxe mais perto aproximando as faces, timidamente juntou os lábios com os deles, e esperou uma reação.

No primeiro momento Sasuke ficou em choque, depois tomou as rédeas da situação e correspondeu ao beijo, sua língua massageou o lábio inferior dela pedindo caminho e adentrou a boca da jovem quando esta entreabriu os lábios.

As línguas se encontraram e com calma se entrelaçaram, era um beijo lento e sensual, e foi ganhando um ritmo acelerado gradualmente conforme a ansiedade e a fome dos dois aumentava. Sakura se ajeitou no colo dele, e as mãos do Uchiha começaram a passear pelas costas dela levanto a blusa junto.

O pirata se arrumou para conseguir uma posição mais confortável e então foi para trás se deitando e levando-a consigo, ela não pareceu notar, suas mãos já se encontravam de baixo do camisa dele o acariciando, sentindo todos os músculos definidos pelo trabalho duro e lutas constantes.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e foi na direção da pescoço dela, alternando entre lambidas e mordidas, sugou uma parte para deixar uma marca, mas ela o empurrou antes que completasse o seu intento.

A Haruno traçou a linha do maxilar dele com beijos leves, ao mesmo tempo fez questão de deixar o menor espaço possível entre eles. Sentiu as mãos dele tentando tirar a blusa dela e o auxiliou, se levantou e fazendo o serviço ela mesma. Sem perder tempo voltou a juntar seu corpo com o dele, que agora tinha uma mão em sua cintura a trazendo o mais perto possível. Seu corpo precisava do dele e sempre precisaria.

OoOooOoOoooOoOoOo

Dias depois, as frotas finalmente se encontraram, e assim que Gaara a viu notou que havia algo de diferente. Sakura trazia algo de diferente em sua aura, parecia ao mesmo tempo satisfeita e temerosa, e foi com tristeza que ele percebeu que Sasuke também mostrava diferenças, claramente não dava para perceber nada entre eles, mas o ruivo a conhecia bem de mais, e apesar de ter seus problemas para lidar com as pessoas entendia muito bem os outros.

Quando a menina de cabelos rosados veio cumprimentá-lo tudo o que pode fazer foi se resignar pela primeira vez na vida, nunca aceitara as coisas que não eram de seu jeito, mas por amá-la teve que fazê-lo.

- Finalmente se resolveu – sussurrou no ouvido dela – Que ele te faça feliz como eu nunca consegui fazer.

- Gaara... – os olhos da menina brilharam de emoção e culpa.

- Enquanto você estiver feliz eu estarei bem, relaxe – e então se afastou dela para abraçar a irmã.

Temari abraçou ele, confusa, percebeu os olhares entre os dois mais não sabia o que estava acontecendo, só tinha certeza que a historia de amor entre eles tinha acabado ali, de agora em diante eles seriam apenas amigos, pelo menos era isso o que ela achava que aqueles olhares significavam.

No entanto ele não disse uma palavra, agiu normalmente, o mesmo jeito frio e irônico de provocar os outros, para quem via de fora ele estava exatamente igual. Mas aqueles que conheciam notavam a leve sombra em seus olhos deixando-os opacos, e isso cortava o coração, principalmente dos irmãos e de Sakura.

Sabiam que não podiam fazer nada, mas era complicado dar tempo ao tempo, quem ama os outros sofre junto.

OoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Os navios com as velas negras enfeitadas por nuvens vermelhas dirigiam-se para o mesmo lugar, coisa rara já que dificilmente mais de dois capitães eram enviados para a mesma missão. Mas dessa vez todos se reuniram, até mesmo o líder da organização.

Trintões e criaturas do mar acompanhavam os barcos, projetando seus vultos para quem observava dos barcos. Mas com exceção de Kisame ninguém o fazia, todos estavam ocupados trabalhando em rigorosa disciplina.

Diferente dos barcos comuns não havia berros, você via a maldade exalar dos marinheiros mais nenhum deles saia da linha, extravasam em batalha, mas nunca se rebelariam com capitães tão cruéis quanto aqueles. O ritmo de trabalho era quase fúnebre.

Itachi olhava tudo com indiferença, o cenário não interferia em seu humor, nem o que teriam que fazer, estava totalmente relaxado como se nenhum elemento externo o atingisse. Para ele era só mais um obstáculo, mais uma batalha a ser vencida, pensava nisso como uma pessoa pensa que tem que beber água, uma coisa rotineira, normal, de certa forma obrigatória.

- Ansioso para encontrar o irmãozinho? – perguntou Kisame se aproximando dele.

- Será uma visita breve – respondeu quase entediado – E se ele entrar no meu caminho a ultima – e ele preferia que o irmão não entrasse, mais guardou o pensamento pra si, "o que precisa ser feito, tem que ser feito".

OoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Orochimaru por sua vez, mantinha seu barco nas sombras, a espreita dos outros, esperava que os dois grupos se digladiassem e então roubaria do vencedor os pedaços de mapa. Sabia que não poderia lutar com as duas armadas em todo seu potencial, mas depois da luta até mesmo o ganhador sairia com grandes prejuízos e então seria o momento de atacar.

Para que isso acontecesse estaria a espreita e seus lacaios já estavam bem treinados para executar o plano, sem falar de suas experiências, que ele estava louco para colocar em teste. Alias louco era uma bela definição para ele, só de imaginar o poder em suas mãos já se podia ver os brilhos de loucura relampejaram em seus olhos.

OoooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoo

A feiticeira observava o desenrolar dos fatos através de um lago, via os navios se movendo e não pode deixar de temer pelo destino dos que ela colocara naquela jornada. Não se sentia culpada porque sabia que era o que deveria ser feito mas se preocupava com eles, eram os piratas mais nobres que ela poderia querer.

Recitou um encantamento invocando seus antigos poderes de deusa para protegê-los, eles já não eram mais fortes como antes mas uma ajuda é sempre vinda nesse tipo de situação, e eles precisariam de toda a que conseguissem.

O encantamento era comprido, e extremamente cansativo, requeria força e concentração, mas ela estava perseverante. No entanto isso a deixava alheia ao que acontecia a seu redor e não percebeu a leve movimentação que ocorria a sua volta.

A mata já não estava mais tão silenciosa quanto antes, havia uma inquietação no ar que normalmente ela perceberia, mas estava tão voltada para o que estava fazendo que só percebeu tarde de mais. Uma sombra se aproximava lentamente dela, primeiro era só um vulto e depois foi tomando forma.

Assim que terminou de dizer as ultimas palavras do encantamento saiu do transe mais já era tarde de mais, foi trespassada por uma foice, sangue espirrou manchando de vermelho a água cristalina do lago, a bruxa caiu de joelhos respirando com dificuldade, o ferimento era fatal, ela estava desgastada pelo feitiço.

Mesmo assim em seus últimos minutos de vida, virou-se para seu agressor, encarando-o friamente, e juntou o que restava de sua energia vital para atacá-lo com o feitiço mais poderoso que se lembrava, um feitiço que só usara em sua encarnação de deusa.

No entanto o homem apenas sorriu, tinha suas mãos sujas de sangue e lambia os dedos, recitava uma serie de palavras que ela se lembrava de ter ouvido em algum lugar, lembrava-lhe vagamente uma canção que um sacerdote do templo negro cantava, mas não deu atenção.

Uma bola de energia se formava em sua frente, por sorte na ilha onde estavam ela podia ver a lua mesmo de dia e assim tirar a energia dela, já que era deusa daquele astro. Contando os segundos que agüentava atirou a bola nele.

A energia envolveu o corpo dele e passou a machucá-lo por inteiro, no entanto a aparência dele parecia diferente, mudada, se assemelhando a de esqueleto, e quanto mais cortes se abriam na pele dele, mais machucados apareciam no corpo da maga. Até que não agüentou mais e abandonou a vida terrena, seu espírito de deusa voltou ao lugar a que pertencia, cruzou o espaço e chegou até a lua.

- Tola, nem mesmo Astréia é párea para Jashin – disse ele, que parecia nem ter sido afetado pelos cortes.

oOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No meio da mata, a jovem de cabelos loiros segurava-se para não ir atrás do assassino de sua mãe, lagrimas rolavam por suas bochechas, mas seu olhar flamejava, queria vingança,não apenas contra aquele mas todos os Akatsuki.

Não seria imprudente, porém, e correria atrás deles agora, precisaria se preparar primeiro, conseguiria sua vingança ajudando os piratas que sua mãe protegia, terminaria o que ela começou.

A lua de repente brilhou no céu, e todos virão o estranho fenômeno, apesar de apenas a jovem de mechas azuis saber o que se passava. O corpo celeste brilhou emitindo uma luz etérea, e uma espécie de magia pareceu se manifestar.

O peito da menina então começou a arder, e como se alguém invisível estivesse desenhando com fogo, uma lua começou a se formar. Quieta caiu de joelhos agüentou a dor torturante até que o símbolo se completasse, este então brilhou num tom que parecia prata liquido permanecendo ali como uma tatuagem brilhante, a pele envolta ainda sensível.

Passados alguns minutos a mulher conseguiu se levantar, sentia a força fluindo por seu corpo, sentia-se renovada. A deusa da lua havia morrido, mas seu legado fora passado adiante, agora era a vez da jovem assumir a posição de deusa, e ela começaria pondo fim ao projeto de sua mãe.

- Não se preocupe mamãe, eles estarão em boas mãos – disse apertando os punhos sentindo o poder revigorador pulsando, chegando quase a esmagá-la com sua potencia – Eu darei fim a sua missão.

N/N: Oi gente, agora falta só o penúltimo capitulo, o ultimo que eu vou terminar de escrever ainda e o prólogo. Infelizmente tem muita coisa confusa nessa fic, ela cresceu sem que eu tivesse noção e quando eu percebi era tarde de mais para controlar. Não se preocupem que meus próximos trabalhos serem bem mais esclarecidos e sem tantos rodeios, vou ser mais focada. De qualquer jeito essa fic tem sido um grande aprendizado pra mim.

BEIJOS PRA TODOS OS QUE COMENTAM.


	29. Começa a batalha

Na noite anterior a grande batalha os piratas beberam muito pouco, precisavam estar sóbrios para o dia seguinte, só foi permitido um gole de rum para cada, eventualmente alguns trapacearam e tomaram dois, mas ninguém extrapolou, preocupados com a própria vida.

Gaara havia planejado passar a noite inteira sozinho, se não teria sua ruiva não seria outra a esquentar sua cama, no entanto sua solidão foi interrompida. Ele ouviu o som da água pingando, mas deixou para lá, até que o barulho passou a realmente irritá-lo.

Buscou então sua origem, passou os olhos por todo o quarto até que viu uma poça razoavelmente grande no chão, perto da porta. Gotas de água caiam do teto, mas Garra não podia imaginar de onde vinham, afinal não estava chovendo. A água então ondulou, serpentou e voltou a ficar estática na frente dos olhos dele.

Se aproximou vagarosamente, pegando do criado mudo o amuleto mágico contra feitiços que a feiticeira lhe dera, nunca pensou que usaria aquilo, mas ao que parecia estava errado. Deu uma olhada de canto no pote de areia, se a água ameaçasse atacá-lo usaria a areia para "sugá-la".

Mas subiu uma coluna de água sem tocá-lo, ela brilhou intercalando em um tom verde e azul, então tomou forma. Na sua frente apareceu a loira que o havia salvo das sereias. Seus olhares se cruzaram, o dele refletia desconfiança, até que a analisou de cima a baixo e seus olhos se prenderam na tatuagem de prata que reluzia no peito dela e era deixada a mostra pelo decote.

- Precisamos conversar – disse ela, o tom bricalhão que ouvira na sua voz quando se conheceram sumira quase que completamente – Creio que saiba o que esse símbolo significa.

- Sim, mas e ...

- Minha mãe morreu – cortou ela, e deu uma pausa para que ele refletisse.

As palavras caíram pesada sobre a consciência do ruivo, levantando um alvoroço de questionamentos, mas ele não conseguia organizá-los pois ainda ouvia o eco da noticia. Demorou um tempo até que ele se restabelecesse e então se deu conta que estava na frente da nova deusa da lua.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOooOo

Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama, não conseguia dormir, queria achar um jeito de manter Sakura fora da luta, mas sabia que não podia nem ao menos sugerir isso. Ela se ofenderia, gritaria e iria para a luta do mesmo jeito, só que com os ânimos desequilibrados, o que seria pior ainda.

Olhou-a em seus braços, seria clichê dizer que daquele tão inocente ninguém imaginaria que ela é uma pirata poderosa e perigosa, acontece que vendo-a ali não dava mesmo para imaginar. Além do mais para Sasuke ela seria sempre frágil, sempre precisaria de sua proteção.

Demorara tanto para encontrá-la e agora que havia feito havia todas essas complicações. "Será que nada na sua vida poderia ser fácil?", ao que parecia ele não merecia um final feliz.

Fez carinho nos cabelos dela, tão macios quanto a pele dela, que ele tocara e provara alguns minutos antes. Mesmo com o agrado ela não acordou, ele a havia deixado exausta, melhor assim se não ela estaria acordada junto com ele.

Suspirou, quando era apenas um capitão frio e perigoso as coisas eram bem mais fáceis, não tinha medo de morrer, não deixaria ninguém, exceto Naruto. Mas agora não queria morrer, queria aproveitar sua vida do lado dela, curtir os momentos que lhe foram roubados.

Com cuidado a retirou de cima de si, precisava sair pegar um pouco de ar. Ela se mexeu irritada, murmurando palavras desconexas, fazendo-o sorrir de leve, Cada minuto que o passava junto dela, só o faziam a amar mais, não que ele tivesse vontade de sair gritando isso por ai. Admitia que por vezes ela o irritava, mas o sentimento jamais mudaria.

OOoOoOOoOooOo

O amanhecer trazia uma densa tensão no ar, a adrenalina corria pelas veias de todos, os sentidos apurados, ouvidos atentos ao menos ruído, olhos de água varriam o oceano a procura de inimigos, e estes não davam o menor sinal.

Mesmo assim ninguém relaxava, pelo contrario, a demora os enervava, dava brecha para paranóias. Sasuke fez questão de manter todos ocupados, mesmo que não os cansasse, só para que a mente não os traíssem. Sabia que a batalha que estava por vir seria dura, e que muitos ali não sobreviveriam , mas não podia parar para pensar naquilo ou ficaria incapaz na hora da luta.

A agitação aumentou quando avistaram de muito longe os navios inimigos, pareciam mais borrões, manches no horizonte, mas todos lá sabiam o que era, a hora se aproximava lentamente e a adrenalina corria insanamente pelas veias, o pulso de todos acelerados.

Os barcos foram se tornando mais nítidos, eram quatro, o que deixou Sasuke preocupado, pois contava com cinco, perguntou-se onde estaria o quinto. Chamou seu pirata com o olhar mais treinado e mandou que vasculhasse com a luneta toda a retaguarda para o caso de haver um ataque surpresa por trás.

- Eles não vão nos pegar de surpresa – murmurou consigo mesmo, lançou um ultimo olhar a Sakura e fechou-se num esquife de gelo, a batalha começara e ele precisava manter todos os sentimentos, que não envolvessem seu instinto assassino, afastados.

oOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOOoO

Sasuke, no entanto não precisava se preocupar, a Akatsuki nunca usaria um truque tão passado quanto aquele. O quinto navio tinha outro alvo, um ex-companheiro deles por assim dizer. E contornava uma ilha para emboscar o velho que achava que podia manipulados.

Orochimaru subestimava a organização que fizera parte, planejava deixar ela e os outros lutarem entre si, até que um fosse derrotado e o outro estivesse muito "avariado". Então atacaria o vencedor e pegaria todos os pedaços de uma vez.

Tinha de ser assim, porque apesar de suas experiências e criaturas fossem muito fortes, seu navio não era dos melhores, sua frota se resumira a um barco de grande porte, mas não imenso, e sem muitos piratas porque sua cobra gigante precisava de algum espaço, embora ficasse a maior parte do tempo no mar, sem falar de seu laboratório que ocupava parte do que seria destinado a dormitório dos marujos.

Ele não se importava porque os poucos que tinham estavam "melhorados" por suas experiências, e eram extremamente fortes, sem falar em Manda sua cobra, ganhariam de qualquer um, mas não ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso logo vai mudar, logo serei o Lord supremo e terei a maior frota de toda a historia- disse passando a língua reptiliana pelos lábios.

De repente um barulho ensurdecedor preencheu o espaço, sendo repetido varias vezes, bolas de canhão eram disparadas contra a nau "futuro lord supremo", uma varou a cabine do capitão, deixando um buraco que permitia um vislumbre do barco dos agressor.

Orochimaru subiu as escadas e percebeu que o navio que o atacava tinha velhas pretas com nuvens vermelhas, Akatsuki. "Droga, era para vocês estarem atrás daqueles pirralhos, bando de imbecis", com o cenho franzido lhe dando uma aparência mais assustadora do que de costume ordenou que suas experiências contra atacassem.

Canhões foram colocados a posto e devolveram a chuva de tiros, Manda saiu de seu esconderijo e entrou na água, sinuosamente, sua sombra mostrara que ela crescera na água. Tempos depois as duas naus já estavam emparelhadas, a do inimigo sem uma das velas, a cobra emergira e agarrara o mastro arrancando-o e levando-o na boca como um graveto.

- Se acha que essa lombriga super crescida será o suficiente para nos deter esqueceu-se do poder da akatsuki – disse uma voz vinda da confusão e então um homem com a cabeça coberta por um pano escondendo a cabeça e uma mascara a metade inferior do rosto.

- Não apenas ela Kakuzu – disse Orochimaru sibilando o nome dele – Apesar de que Manda ajuda bastante.

Então a cobra emergiu mais uma vez e atacou as costas do homem, este virou e golpeou-a em direção na direção dos olhos, errou por pouco e acertou a glândula de veneno, este espirrou nas costas de Kakuzu que sentiu o liquido queimar, se o inferno existisse deveria ser essa a dor que suas chamas provocariam.

- Parece que a sua vantagem se foi – sorriu Orochimaru – Você perdeu o que... quatro vidas de uma vez?

- Não ainda, não quatro.

oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOooOo

As naus estavam próximas agora, mas não o suficiente, os canhões mirando para os inimigos, a respiração suspensa. "Bum" o som da explosão se propagou, o primeiro tiro fora dado, e depois outro, os Akatsuki começaram, mas era apenas para mexer com os nervos, a bola de canhão caiu no mar pouco antes de alcançar o destino, fazendo com uma coluna de água subisse.

- Não ataquem ainda – berrou Gaara – É isso que eles querem.

Novos tiros foram dados, provocando-os, naquela luta as bolas de canhão não eram tão importantes, não tendo lutadores tão exóticos. E logo a verdadeira ameaça se revelou. Um enorme tentáculo se levantou da água, fazendo os barcos balançarem de um lado para o outro.

Os marujos estremeceram diante a fera bizarra que ia se revelando aos poucos, primeiro pensaram que eram duas criaturas, uma lula e um tubarão gigantes, porque logo depois dos tentáculo se movimentar para os lados, este desapareceu e uma enorme barbatana apareceu nadando em direção aos barcos, mas depois perceberam que ambas as partes pertenciam a mesma criatura.

- Mas que porra – disse um dos marujos e Sasuke teve que concordar, lançou um olhar para o ruivo que virou-se para mais nova aquisição do grupo, e uma das mais poderosas.

A loira tentava encontrar a energia daquele que matara a sua mãe, mas ao receber o olhar de Gaara percebeu que sua vingança teria de esperar, por mais que em suas veias corresse um ódio tão latente que era como se inflamasse, ela sabia que tinha primeiro de ajudar eles, para que a morte de sua mãe não fosse em vão, e para que a causa deles vencessem.

Correu em direção a amurada e deu um impulso com um pé sobre ela, caindo na água, doeria em uma pessoa normal, mas pêra ela foi como se um a onde de energia a invadisse, ela também não precisava segurar a respiração, estava em casa. Junto a um incomodo inquilino.

Não entendeu primeiramente o que era a criatura, não era uma lula gigante, parecia mais um hibrido de varias criaturas marinhas, possuía um corpo enorme de tubarão, malhado em tons de cinza, e então na parte da cabeça ao invés de se ver uma de tubarão com uma boca cheia de dentes, via-se um misto estranho de camarão com polvo, de um laranja vivo. Os olinhos eram pequenos e de um era para sair os compridos "bigodes" saiam tentáculos, assim como dos "lábios", estes eram mais vermelhos, mas seguindo o mesmo padrão malhado da parte tubarão.

- E quando eu acho que eu já vi as criaturas mais bizarras do mundo, alguém simplesmente se supera – suspirou, provocou uma manifestação de água a seu redor para chamar a atenção da criatura – Ei idiota, sua mãe era tão vaca mas tão vaca que deu ao mesmo tempo pra um camarão e um tubarão e nasceu você.

A criatura olhou para ela, apesar de ser difícil de dizer isso com olhos tão proporcionalmente pequenos para aquele corpo .De qualquer jeito ele se moveu na direção dela, mas não parecia ser uma criatura consciente, o que significava que ela poderia fazê-la se voltar contra quem a tinha mandando.

- Nem pense nisso, essa coisa obedece somente a mim – disse uma voz e ela viu uma espécie de tritão pouco atrás da coisa.

- Que pena, então terei que matá-lo.

Uma luz azul esverdeada envolveu-a e as águas começaram a se movimentar, concentrou-se bastante para não afetar os barcos com sua correnteza, o que era uma tarefa difícil para uma novata, exigia muito controle, ela teria que focar em apenas uma parte. "Mamãe me de a força e o conhecimento necessário para fazer desse ser estranho um ensopado" pediu silenciosamente, e a idéia de um ensopado lhe pareceu atrativa, começou a imaginar como aquela coisa ficaria em água escaldante.

A água em volta do animal ficaram ainda mais agitadas, e a energia do movimento foi se transformando em calor, a rotação deixava o animal atordoado e o calor da água o prejudicava, logo o bicho já não era uma ameaça tão grande, seus tentáculos estavam assando.

- Maldita – xingou Kisame e avançou para cima dela, bradando sua espada enorme, mas ela desviou, os dois estavam em seu elemento.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Do lado de fora ninguém parecia saber o que acontecia, tudo o que percebiam era uma agitação que fazia os barcos balançarem, mas não sabiam se era o bicho ou outra coisa. Gaara torcia para que fosse outra coisa, ou melhor outro alguém, e que esse alguém estivesse chutando a bunda daquele bicho, se ele tivesse uma. Mas não dava para ver nada de onde estava, e ele não seria idiota de se apoiar na amurada para tentar ver, tinha que se focar naus inimigas.

Mas só porque ele não era idiota não significava que outros não eram, um grito de desespero se sobrepôs ao som das ondas, um marujo estava na água, e gritava de formada sofrida, parecia que estava sendo torturado o que deixou o ruivo confuso. Não era um grito de medo de se afogar, e sim de dor.

Uma corda foi jogada e puxaram rapidamente o marujo, embora lançassem olhares a toda a hora para os outros navios. Logo que o homem pisou no navio Sakura correu até ele prestar assistência, sua pele estava vermelha fato que estranhou, pensou que talvez a água fria tivesse queimado, mas as águas naquela parte não eram tão frias e não se parecia com aquilo.

- Quente – gritou o paciente.

- Já vamos aquecê-lo amigo – respondeu tentando acalmá-lo.

- Não – gritou mais alto – A água esta quente.

- Como assim?

OoOoOooOoOoO

Kisame sentia suas escamas se desgrudarem da pele, aquele calor estava deixando-o abordoado, mas sabia que não era o único afetado, a loira também passava maus bocados. Investiu de novo contra ela, sua espada gigante fazia a dela parecer de brinquedo. Mesmo assim agüentou o choque e aparou o golpe, ele forçou mais e ela foi pra trás. Aproveitou a brecha e investiu novamente.

Mas a jovem usou um corrente de água para tira-lo de curso e então foi ela que avançou e enfiou a lamina na coxa dele, desviando em seguida de um contra ataque, a espada ficou no inimigo e ela teve que pegar um punhal o que parecia piada contra a arma do oponente.

Ele investia furiosamente contra ela, que pensava rápido numa forma de liquidá-lo de vez, se continuasse naquela água quente ela não poderia vingar sua mãe e a lua ficaria sem uma deusa. Mas suas opções ficavam cada vez mais escassas. Tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era desviar e hora ou outra tentar acertá-lo com o punhal.

Kisame pensava muito parecido com ela, logo viraria ensopado, suas escamas estavam ficando escassas, elas saiam como se a mão de um peixeiro invisível as descamasse, as correntes de água que sua inimiga manipulava em volta de si as tiravam como se ele fosse uma flor sendo despetalada, e isso lhe provocava um nervosismo que o impelia cada vez mais de atacar e com mais agressividade.

A encurralou em uma parede de coral e investiu contra ela, ela ficou parada apenas o encarando, aguardando seu momento final ou o momento perfeito, no ultimo segundo ela deu um impulso sobre humano, a espada passou raspando em sua perna rasgando a pele, para em seguida bater na parede de coral que se despedaçou formando uma nuvem de fragmentos.

A jovem usou a corrente marinha para jogar nos olhos dele que não podia fechá-los, as lascas entraram furando o com suas pontas. Ela aproveitou o momento e avançou o mais rápido que pode na direção dele, punhal em mão mirava nos riscos que ele tinha nos dois lados, como um tubarão, ela só necessitava de um golpe, mas ela parecia nunca alcançá-lo. Até que chegou, um pensamento suspenso no ar, um olhar de surpresa, outro de vitoria, um momento de dor e então foi o fim do grande Kisame, caia o primeiro dos Akatsuki.

OoOoOOoOooOoOooOOoo

Na superfície todos ficaram apreensivos com mancha vermelha que apareceu na água, ambos os grupos a encaravam esperando descobrir de quem pertencia, então um corpo surgiu boiando, não dava para ver bem porque a pele era azulada, mas a capa da Akatsuki denunciava a vitima.

Segundos depois formas escuras grandes rodeavam o corpo, tubarões brancos nadavam em volta dele, num total de sete cada um pegou uma parte do defunto, e então puxaram cada um para um lado, o desmembrado. Uma exclamação de choque pode ser ouvida de alguns piratas do grupo rival ao assassinado, mas nenhuma saiu da boca dos companheiros destes, frios e indiferentes como pedras, pensando apenas no que aquilo prejudicá-los-ia no quesito batalha.

- De uma maneira estranha, me parece bem apropriado – sussurrou Sasuke, olhando o ultimo tubarão nadar para o fundo.

- O caixão perfeito para quem um dia o rei de todos os predadores do mar – concordou Sakura, lembrando-se das palavras que sua mestra, bêbada, lhe disse "Hoje somos os reis, somos o topo, mas quando morrermos seremos "grama", seremos a base, e então todos pisarão em nos".

oOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOo

Orochimaru estava bastante feliz com suas experiências, fora um erro de cálculos dos Akatsuki menosprezá-lo por mandando tão pouco para detê-lo e agora pagariam caro. Olhou para o corpo ensangüentado do inimigo, esta certo que dera trabalho acabar com ele, perdera varias experiências e sua preciosa Manda, além de muitas outras serpentes, e isso lhe doía, quase como se tivesse um coração. Mas era o preço pela conquista mundial.

Olhou para Kabuto, ele tinha apanhado bastante, antes que Orochimaru assumisse sua luta e eliminasse o inimigo, que era muito forte e com uma técnica de luta bastante peculiar, para não falar da aparência, parecia ter sido comido por uma planta carnívora gigante, e o rosto era branco de um lado e preto do outro, "que maquiagem mais ridícula pensou", e a personalidade estranha ajudaram bastante na hora de eliminá-lo.

- Como esta o braço? – perguntou ao seu subordinado.

- Pior que péssimo, mas não se preocupe senhor eu dou um jeito –sorriu para o mestre, o sorriso frio que Orochimaru adorava.

"Aquele maldito ia se arrepender se tivesse acertado o rosto de Kabuto" pensou Orochimaru, admirando os traços do outro. Virou-se e concentrou-se em outra coisa, precisava se preparar para o momento de agir. Não notou a falta do corpo do inimigo.

De repente sentiu algo prendendo sua perna, o inimigo tinha se incorporado a madeira do barco, e agora o atacava, tentou chutar-lhe mas era só uma mão, tentou se desvencilhar mas não conseguiu, Kabuto tentou ajudá-lo, mas outra mão pegou uma arma e disparou para todos os lados, até que a balas acabassem e ela achasse outra e recomeçasse, foi eliminando a tripulação avariada do barco.

Ao terminar só sobrara Orochimaru e um Kabuto terrivelmente ferido. O corpo de Zetsu se "desfundiu" da madeira, também se encontrava terrivelmente ferido. Mas determinado a não morrer sozinho.

- Você é realmente um idiota Orochimaru – sorriu de um jeito estranho – Achou realmente que eu deixaria você me matar sem te levar comigo?

Tirou então do bolso da calça uma bola, cheirava a pólvora e algo mais, era para ser usada em ultimo caso, o que era bem a situação, já que sabia que não teria outro momento, jogou com força o objeto no chão e explodiu como se fosse mais de uma bomba, como uma dezena.

O barco foi arremessado pelos ares em pedaços, que desceram como uma cascata de estilhaços e uma cortina de fumaça subiu trazendo um cheiro de queimado e um calor infernal, a água se encheu de seus restos, dando fim as experiências de Orochimaru. Todo o registro foi-se junto com seu criador, e os resultados também,.

OoOooOoOooOoOoOOo

Depois da morte de Kisame a estratégia foi posta de lado e os navios partiram de encontro contra os inimigos preparados para um ataque brutal. Enquanto as naus do grupo de Sakura se aproximavam, ela viu uma mancha branca no céu azul, primeiramente achou que era uma nuvem, mas se movia rápido de mais e havia algo amarelo montado em cima.

No alto de seu pássaro, uma mistura de arte e animal (um teste que ele havia feito através de arte experimental), Deidara se aproximava das naus inimigas, as mãos mágicas com bocas preparando bombas em forma de aranhas prontas para serem usadas quando ele precisasse, seria um estouro.

Como flocos de neve despejou os insetos brancos por sobre de um dos barcos inimigos, as aranhas se prenderam ao mastro, enquanto os que estavam no barco observavam sem entender. Quando entendessem seria tarde de mais.

- Eles vão nos derrotar jogando caspa em nos? – perguntou Naruto confuso, observando a nau de Kankuro ser invadida pelos pontinhos brancos.

- Não faça piadas idiotas – retrucou Sasuke – Seja o que for vai ser ruim, acredite.

Como se as palavras do capitão tivesse anunciado, as aranhas começaram a explodir, não eram grandes explosões, mas elas desestabilizaram o mastro. Todos assistiram o mastro balançar de um lado para o outro como uma palmeira num mini furacão. Aguardaram ansiosos torcendo para que o mastro tombasse do lado que só havia mar, uma que o barco estava na ponta, e não no outro barco.

- Temari use seu leque pra fazê-lo cair pra lado – gritou Shikamaru.

Temari pegou seu gigantesco leque e o balançou com força, fazendo com que lufadas de ar atingissem em cheio o mastro. Este terminou de partir-se e caiu com um estrondo na água, levantando muita água e molhando os barcos mais próximos.

- Temos que impedi-la antes que atinja um dos barcos do meio.

- Sakura, acho que é um homem – respondeu Sasuke e vendo aagua que caiu nos conveses tomarem forma e ondas invadirem os conveses secos disse – E acho que temos mais um problema.

- Eu cuido do loiro que parece mulher e vocês cuidam o que quer que seja essas coisas? – perguntou Gaara se preparando, concentrou-se e uma mão de areia ergueu rápida como um tiro e pegou o pássaro no ar.

- Escolheu o mais fácil – resmungou o Uchiha.

Mas Gaara já não prestava atenção, pulou para seu barco e trouxe a mão até ele. Ela abaixou enquanto Deidara se retorcia dentro dela, pensando num plano, logo a ajuda estaria vindo mas até lá teria que improvisar. Assim que a mão chegou ao já havia se resolvido. BANG.

- A arte é uma explosão – gritou enquanto era arremessado contra a amurada, esta estremeceu e ele quase passou por cima dela e caiu, mas segurou-se firme.

Gaara mandou todos se afastarem e se prepararem para lutar quando os barcos chegassem perto. Em seguida fez a areia se enroscar nas pernas do Akatsuki como uma corda e puxou. O loiro virou-se para ele aborrecido e mostrou a mão, em sua palma uma boa abriu um sorriso para Gaara e em seguida colocou a língua para fora.

Em seguida pegou um pouco de massa em um dos seus bolsos e enfiou na boca da mão, mastigou e cuspiu um passarinho que voou em direção a Gaara num rasante. Antes que chegasse perto de mais um bolo de areia se enrolou no passarinho e o cobriu por completo, quando explodiu a areia já tinha se apertado fortemente contra ele e serviu para abafar a explosão.

- Vamos ver quantos você agüenta de uma vez – resmungou Deidara e colocou mais massa, cuspindo em seguida um bando de passarinho para cima do adversário.

Areia envolveu-os, mas requeria maior atenção e esforço, por fim Gaara já estava ficando irritado, mandou um chicote de areia contra três passarinhos que explodiram, o calor transformou a areia em vidro e estilhaços foram jogados contra os dois, causando leves escoriações.

Os barcos chegavam perto, e ele já ouvia os tiros de canhões e os gritos de guerra, a luta já tinha começado, via pelo canto dos olhos que os outros barcos lutavam com alguma coisa estranha mas não podia ajudá-los até terminado com o loiro. Mas aqueles bichos explosivos estavam dando nos nervos, e ele não tinha nenhuma idéia de como resolver o problema.

Deidara abriu a boca da mão mais uma vez e enfiou mais um punhado de argila engolindo e cuspindo uma centopéia, o inseto era grande, e com certeza causaria uma explosão de grandes proporções, isso fez com que os pensamentos de Gaara se acelerassem assim como seus instintos.

Tomando uma decisão rápida uma mão de areia se ergueu, agarrou a centopéia como uma corda e a balançou como se fosse laçar alguma coisa, rodou-a varias vezes no ar e quando viu que o inimigo daria a ordem para explodi-la a soltou. A centopéia foi arremessada para longe e explodiu pouco antes de atingir a água.

Viu o inimigo pegar mais um punhado de argila, mas com a mesma mão que jogou a centopéia agarrou o braço dele e o esmagou, em seguida enrolou as duas mãos em areia as impedindo de cuspir qualquer coisa. Gostando da idéia, começou a envolvê-lo por inteiro.

Deidara sabia que dentro de segundos ele estaria perdido, ouviu o clamor de batalha, finalmente o confronto direto, mas ele pelo jeito não o para o oceano uma ultima vez quando teve uma idéia, utilizando as ultimas forças que lhe restavam tentou se arrastar, mesmo com o peso da areia e se jogar da amurada.

Sem entender Gaara ficou olhando até que o inimigo se jogou em direção. O primeiro pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça é que ele era um idiota, mas depois entendeu a intenção do loiro.

- Mas não vai mesmo – berrou, correndo em direção a amurada.

Deidara sentia o vento no rosto, a água se aproximando, quando chegasse até ela iria se livrar daquela areia, nunca mais aproveitaria uma praia da mesma maneira devido ao trauma, mas viveria, era nadar até um dos barcos.

No entanto quando seu rosto estava milímetros da água, ele já sentindo a umidade tocar-lhe o rosto, algo agarrou seus tornozelos interrompendo sua queda. Em seguida foi alçado até o barco e jogado com força contra o chão. Sentiu suas costelas partirem-se, seus ossos quebrarem-se em todas as partes do corpo e uma dor enorme, desejou que morre-se logo.

Garra preparava-se para dar o golpe de misericórdia quando uma mão de marionete o agarrou, olhou para o lado e viu outro ruivo o encarando friamente. Mandou uma onda de areia e foi solto, mas o inimigo desviou de seu ataque.

- Prefere que seu amigo morra agoniando ou um golpe de misericórdia? – perguntou com raiva, formando vários discos de areia em direção ao inimigo.

- Só me interessa o golpe de misericórdia que você vai receber – respondeu movendo-se para a esquerda e preparando um ataque.

- Gaara, o lenço que eu te dei – o ruivo ouviu a voz de Sakura ao fundo, e lembrou-se dos lenços que ela distribuiu antes da batalha, imediatamente o tirou do bolso e o colocou no nariz.

O veneno se espalhou por todo o barco, mas todos estavam protegidos, em silencio Sakura agradeceu a Chiyo, onde quer que sal alma estivesse por salvar a todos. Olhou para o antigo inimigo,e lembrou-se da ultima vez que o combateu, muito tempo atrás, ela junto com a avó dele (Chiyo) o derrotaram e ela achou que tinha acabado com a vida dele, até vê-lo de volta a ativa na Akatsuki.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gaara irritado.

- Eu queria cuidar desse pessoalmente.

Deu graças a deus por ter se livrada da marionete dele Hiruko, que ele utilizava como uma armadura e controlava de dentro, no combate anterior. Seria menos um problema para ela se livrar, mesmo assim estava consciente que a luta não seria forte. Olhou para a Gaara sabendo que precisaria de toda a ajuda possível para se livrar de uma vez por todas de Sasori.

- Acha que consegue me derrotar sozinha Sakura? – perguntou já preparando o ataque, odiava esperar.

- Eu nunca estou sozinha, por isso você vai sempre perder.

- Eu também nunca estou sozinho também, tenho minhas marionetes – respondeu ele com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Você é tão cabeça oca quanto elas.

oOoOOoOoOOoOoOoO

Sasuke tentou ir ajudar Sakura, mas em outro barco, e ele tinha que cuidar daquelas coisas que infestavam o navio. Olhou a água se transformar em uma forma de mulher com cauda de peixe, uma sereia feita de água. Elas estavam por toda parte tentando puxar os marinheiros para o mar.

Uma veio em sua direção e jogou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, enquanto outra agarrava suas pernas, implorando para que fosse ver como o mar estava bonito. Tentou chutá-las, mas era estranho chutar uma massa de água. Pensou rápido e lembrou-se dos truques com fogo que aprendera, fez alguns movimentos com a mão, e chamas apareceram em sua mão, controlou a chama e evaporou as duas.

Mas acabar com uma a uma não daria certo, precisava achar a fonte,e esta provavelmente estava escondida. Mas não longe o suficiente para não conseguir continuar enviando aqueles seres. Vasculhou sua mente em busca de quem conseguiria aquilo e lembrou-se dos boatos sobre a integrante feminina da Akatsuki, sobre ser um sereia ou ninfa.

Tentou se lembrar se alguém mencionou algum ponto fraco, ou algo para neutralizá-la, como as poucas pessoas que sobreviveram a seus ataques o fizeram, mas não lembrou de nada interessante. O tempo estava acabando, seus marinheiros não conseguiam lutar com os inimigos com aquelas mulheres se enroscando com eles, e uma parte estava a caminho do fundo do mar.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um estampido de pistola de fogo, se abaixou a tempo e a bala ricocheteou em algum lugar, olhou para o atirador e devolveu com uma bala certeira em sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava a espada na coxa de um pirata que tentara atacá-lo pela lateral, em seguida cortou-lhe a cabeça.

"Droga, não consigo organizar meus pensamentos desse jeito", mas uma vez evaporou sereias que o agarravam, em seguida atirou em um pirata que invadia seu barco subindo por uma corda, o pirata levou um tiro no peito e deixou-se cair para trás. Mas outros vinham atrás, como formigas eficientes num formigueiro.

Ao longe viu uma cabeleira negra e olhos vermelhos, derrubando seus soldados um após o outro. Reconheceu-o de imediato, sempre o reconheceria, e seu sangue sempre correria mais rápido em suas veias, o mesmo sangue que o dele, quente como seu corpo todo fosse parte do próprio inferno, o ódio ardia dentro dele, com uma ferocidade que só era possível porque um dia tinha amado o irmão, ele o trairá, acabara com ele, deixando como lembrança uma raiva descomunal e uma ira perpetua.

Tentou correr até ele, mas foi interceptado por sereias, as olhou com raiva, seu próprio olhar parecia o suficiente para vaporizá-las (e junto qualquer preocupação fora matar aquele que tanta dor lhe causara), mesmo assim as chamas que invocou acabou com todas as que estavam em volta, mesmo as que nem tão perto estavam. Matou sem nem mesmo se dar conta todos os que ousavam se atravessar seu caminho deixou para trás uma trilha de corpos. A vingança o deixava insano, praticamente cego.

OoOoOOoOooOoOOoOoO

Shikamaru viu seu capitão correr em direção a um homem de manto preto com nuvens vermelhas, tentou chamá-lo e procurar uma saída para as sereias que não aparavam de aparecer, mas ele não escutou. Parecia tão focado em frente, separado do resto do mundo. O olhar de seu capitão deu-lhe medo, era quase demoníaco, nunca tinha visto nada igual, muito diferente da frieza costumeira, aquele olhar flamejava, fazia arder quem olhasse para ele, era inteiramente vermelho.

Sentiu uma presença atrás de si, sua mente rapidamente começou a fazer todos os cálculos, a planejar uma estratégia de ataque, deu um passo para o lado e preparou um ataque repentino pronto pra trespassar o inimigo. Mas algo em sua mente o alertou a não fazê-lo, reconheceu a sombra da pessoa atrás de si.. Em seguida o som de uma pistola disparada quase o deixou surdo e um pirata que preparava para atacá-lo, pendurado em uma das velas, caiu, estatelando o corpo no chão, já morto.

- Você não tinha visto aquele gênio – a voz divertida de Temari o fez sorrir – Mas temos problemas maiores que esse.

O sorriso dele se apagou, sabia a que se referia, também tinha notado que o numero de sereias não diminuía de jeito nenhum, não importa como tentassem enxotá-las, elas subiam do mar sabe-se lá como, e voltavam a puxar os marinheiros.

- Acho que sei quem esta fazendo isso, e sei onde esta, mas preciso de alguém para me levar.

Olhou-a com curiosidade, sem entender o que ela estava falando, ela mexeu a cabeça em direção água, deixando-o ainda mais confuso. Ela repetiu o sinal e segundos depois ele entende, olho-a como se fosse louca, "como esperava conseguir chegar até a inimiga se essa estava no fundo do mar?". Abriu a boca para dizer que deixasse isso a nova deusa da lua, mas como se lesse os pensamentos dele respondeu.

- Konan não pode ser morta por uma entidade do mar, uma vez que ela faz parte do próprio mar, é a mãe dessas sereias, ela não é uma flor do mar, é uma flor de mar, diferente de Kisame entende – explicou ela aparando um golpe e matando o atacante.

Ele acenou a cabeça entendendo a linha do pensamento de Temari, apesar de pirata a garota "pertencia" ao elemento ar, que era o que utilizava para lutar, uma parte importante da vida do navegantes tanto quanto o mar, ou quanto a areia que pertencia as praias e estava em constante equilíbrio com a água salgada (que seu irmão utilizava).

- Não quero que vá – sussurrou ele, a batalha a sua volta perdeu a importância, já não prestava atenção mais nas defesas automáticas que fazia.

- Eu preciso.

- Como?

Ela não respondeu, empurrou um inimigo para o lado e tirou seu leque das costas acertando com tudo e rachando a cabeça dele, em seguida disparou em direção a amurada. Corria como o próprio vento, e ignorou o grito angustiado de Shikamaru que atingiu ao ápice, quando colocou um pé na amurada e saltou em direção ao infinito azul. Mas surpreendendo o pirata, que já sentia uma dor profunda e o pânico sufocar-lhe, ela foi envolvida por uma delicada bola de sabão e foi baixada com delicadeza para as profundezas do oceano.

O mergulho dentro da bolha era tão mais surreal do que seu irmão praticamente monossilábico tentara explicar em poucas palavras. Observou com curiosidade comedida, tinha uma grande missão a completar, e não tinha tempo ou energia de sobra para deslumbrar-se, o que era uma pena já que era uma sensação única estar ali.

No meio do caminho a deusa da lua se juntou a ela, a menina tinha seu símbolo de poder, recém adquirido, exposto, inspirando um pouco de confiança na pirata. Estava com uma deusa, no final tudo daria certo.

- Ela esta numa espécie de transe, um pouco debilitada pela quantidade de sereias que esta tendo que criar – explicou a deusa loira – Ela tem que ceder um pouco de essência de vida para cada uma.

- Então são seres vivos?

- De certa forma, são vivos, mas não tem vontade própria, como plantas, e obedecem a apenas uma ordem, seu organismo não entenderia mais de um comando, por isso se ela esta indicando que elas ataquem os inimigos lá em cima não vai poder mandá-las voltar para protegê-la.

- Então esta indefesa.

- Não, tem uma barreira muito forte protegendo-a, feito das flores de água, nome carinhoso que deu as sereias, que vão nos atacar assim que tentarmos ir de encontro a ela – explicou enquanto a bolha continuava seu caminho – Mas não poderá pedir reforços, então eu lutarei contra a barreira e você entra e mata ela.

- Mas ficarei com a parte mais fácil, você é que estará se arriscando – contestou Temari.

- Nem de longe, eu lidarei com a barreira, mas depois que matá-la a energia dela voltara-se contra você, terá que ser forte e agüentar, se não tudo o que levarei a superfície será seu corpo.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoO

Sakura analisou seu oponente, em seguida olhou para Gaara pensando em como poderiam combinar suas técnicas, seria necessária toda a estratégia para derrotar Sasori, e teria que ser rápido já que ele odiava esperar. Lembrou-se da historia que a avó dele tinha lhe contado.

Ele atacou ela com seu aparato, ela desviou das inúmeras armas que ele atirou em sua direção, e usando a espada despedaçou algumas, guardou as balas para o coração dele. Em seguida tocou o bolso, sentindo o ultimo presente de Chyo, ponderou se já seria a hora de usá-lo, mas decidiu no ultimo minuto que não. Era muito cedo ainda.

Tentou uma aproximação, mas ele a rechaçou atacando de novo, não conseguia ganhar terreno, nem se aproximar, o que era ideal. Talvez com uma mãozinha de Gaara conseguisse chegar mais parto.

Como se ouvindo os pensamentos de Sakura, o ruivo da areia, fez com que se formasse uma mão que atacou o inimigo diretamente, este virou-se para defender e usou uma marionete de escudo. A areia atingiu o boneco de madeira com a força de um canhão, e a despedaçou, voando para todos os lados e tornando a se juntar em forma de mão. Sakura aproveitou a distração, mas uma nova marionete a atacou fazendo-a recuar de novo. "Que droga, assim essa luta não sai do lugar".

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOo

Chegaram perto da barreira, como a deusa tinha dito, era feita de sereias, era como se milhares delas tivessem se reunido e se juntando formando uma redoma, ou como se alguém tivesse esculpido-as em cristal. As feições não mostravam nada além de serenidade e um vazio, que só um ser sem identidade podia ter. Eram belas mas ocas.

- Prepara-se – advertiu a Temari.

A bolha estourou e Temari se sentiu empurrada por uma corrente de água em direção a redoma. Achou que fosse se chocar contra ela, mas a deusa atacou formando um buraco. A jovem pirata entrou como um tiro certeiro e caiu num chão macio de algas gosmentas. A água só ia até um palmo do chão e no meio tinha uma rocha, levada era onde Konan estava.

Olhou para trás a tempo de ver algumas sereias se desgrudando e atacando a loira, mas o buraco rapidamente se fechou tampando sua visão. Deixou de lado sabendo que talvez fosse melhor não ver, poderia ter impulsos de correr para ajudar e esquecer a missão, e no fundo sentia que a outra ficaria bem.

Virou-se para figura serena sentada. Konan, era linda e possuía uma face doce, que não condizia com a maldade que trazia em seu coração, tinha cabelos azuis arroxeados, como lavanda ou hortênsia, enfeitado por uma flor branca.

A imagem fez Temari se sentir uma covarde por matá-la totalmente indefesa, mas era guerra, e na guerra valia tudo. Se aproximou dela com um punhal na mão, ergueu preparada para matar a outra, quando percebeu os olhos abertos de Konan, esperando friamente pelo o golpe, embora no fundo tivesse algo a mais refletido em toda a frieza.

- Me desculpe – pediu Temari, sabia que apesar de tudo a inimiga tinha coração, e como ela amava um homem, mas tinha que fazê-lo.

O punhal baixou em direção ao coração da jovem de cabelos coloridos, ela não soltou som algum, nem mesmo um suspiro. Os olhos foram se fechando aos poucos, e a flor em sua cabeça caiu em lentamente, rodopiando até chegar ao chão, justamente no momento em que os olhos de Konan se fecharam por completo.

- Descanse em paz, logo seu homem se encontrara com você – disse Temari.

Então sentiu a energia de qual a deusa falara, atingiu tão repentinamente que ela perdeu o fôlego e um grito ficou entalado em sua garganta, caiu para trás gemendo de dor, se contorcendo de uma forma que nem sabia ser possível, parecia que sua pele iria se desintegrar de seu rosto. Finalmente entendeu o que era aquele a mais nos olhos da inimiga, era desafio, sarcasmos, ela estava rindo, sabia que Temari iria sofrer muito mais do que ela. "Eu retiro as desculpas vadia, vá para o inferno" pensou quase perdendo os sentidos, mas lutando como todas as suas forças.

Procurou pensar nas coisas que importava para ela, que faziam sua vida valer a pena, lembrou de seu barco e de sua tribulação, da sensação vibrante de comandar, pensou no aconchego da família, do carinho que sentia por seus irmão, de seus amigos, e da força e esperança que tinham, da guerra em não desistir, e enfim do amor que sentia por Shikamaru, que era muito maior e mais ardente do que toda aquela enegia.

Naquele momento, lembrando de tudo aquilo, ela pensou que se conseguia sentir tantos sentimentos bons sem seu corpo explodir de felicidade, ela podia agüentar aquilo que estava pensando. Porque ela maior que aquilo, muito maior, e as pessoas que ela amava não iriam sofrer por perdê-la.

Sentiu então uma sensação refrescante passar por todo o seu corpo, e toda a dor sumir, até abandoná-la por completo, sentiu como seu corpo parasse de lutar e relaxasse por completo. Uma paz inexplicável e uma energia renovada, como se tivesse sido recarregada.

- Você se saiu muito bem – disse uma voz e Temari sentiu um toque gentil em seus ombros.

Abriu os olhos e viu a deusa loira, sorrindo para ela, tinha um arranhão no braço, uma mancha de sangue no rosto, e a roupa tinha sido rasgada em varias partes, mas fora isso não aparentava estar muito mal. Temari olhou em volta e viu que aos poucos a redoma ia se desvafazendo, lançou um olhar preocupado a outra que entendeu o recado.

- Melhor darmos o fora daqui – conjurou uma nova bolha que as envolveu.

N/N: Gente desculpa a demora, mas esse ano ta punk. Mas eu to achando que eu vou conseguir terminar esse ano. Nem acredito que to dizendo isso mas acho que é verdade. Hoje me bateu uma inspiração que eu pretendo usar ao Maximo.

Bom é isso.

E desculpem se vocês queriam mais ação, mas é que eu nunca tinha escrito tantas cenas assim. Por isso que o estilo é cortadinho, é pra dar a idéia de uma luta rápida acontecendo em tudo quanto é parte.


	30. FINAL

A deusa da lua passou os olhos por toda a confusão, já havia ajudado no que podia, agora era a hora de sua vingança, seu sangue corria só de pensar no canalha que matara sua mãe. Virou-se para a esquerda e viu o capitão Sasuke lutando com o irmão, ele parecia possuído, a cor de sangue que via nos olhos dele era a mesma dos demônios que sua mãe usava em alguns atos de feitiçaria.

"Ainda bem que ele esta do nosso lado" pensou, mas dando uma olhada no irmão dele admitiu que seria bom se ele tivesse também, ela sabia da historia por cima, mas ela suspeitava que tinha alguma coisa errada, algo a impedia de acreditar que Itachi era verdadeiramente mal. Por outro lado seu lado racional lembrava-a de que ele matara os próprios pais. "Não sou só eu que luto por um familiar, vamos torcer para que junto com a força deles sejamos fortes o bastante".

Ouviu um grito de horror de um pirata ao longe, em outro barco, agradeceu seus novos sentidos de deusa, porque na mesma hora que ouviu o grito soube quem era o causador. Correu o Maximo que pode e se jogou pela amurada em direção ao outro navio, piratas entraram em sua frente mas ela os matou sem ao menos se dar conta, atirou em todos aqueles que estavam com a marca da Akatsuki.

A poucos metros viu ele coletar o sangue das vitimas, a raiva lhe deu instintos guerreiros, convocou um chicote de água e lançou em direção a ele com toda a força que reuniu, mas a foice de Hidan a bloqueou. Ele virou para ela e sorriu sadicamente, o sangue dela correu mais rápido, estava cara a cara com o homem que havia matado a sua mãe.

- Te conheço de algum lugar? – perguntou ele maldosamente olhando-a da cabeça aos pés parando em algumas partes especificas.

Ela não se atreveu a responde-lo, só queria lhe infringir dor, só queria que ele sofresse, concentrou toda a sua energia em seu instinto assassino e deixou que ele a guiasse. Quando ela viu a foice descendo em sua direção, virou para o lado e bateu com o chicote na lateral do corpo dele com toda a força que conseguiu fazendo o arfar e se irritar com ela.

A foice ficou presa no chão do navio, mas ele a arrancou com pouco esforço deixando um buraco onde a lamina passou. A girou no ar e tentou acerte-la com um movimento horizontal, mas ela pulou para trás saindo do seu alcance. Suspirou estressado por ainda não ter o sangue dela e tentou uma nova investida.

Ela teve que se apressar para a seqüencia de golpes a seguir, muito mais rápida do que a anterior, balançou o chicote de um lado para o outro mas não conseguiu acertá-lo, ele não seria pego pelo mesmo truque duas vezes mas ela não se atrevia a tentar uma luta mais corporal, precisava ficar longe das laminas dele. Por isso se jogou para cima e agarrou as cordas presas as velas e as escalou, ele tentou segui-la mas o peso dele e da lamina que portava trabalhou a favor dela.

Olhou para baixo e viu o inimigo resmungar irritado para as cordas arrebentadas, e depois a olhá-la com ódio. Ignorou e continuou subindo e organizando um plano em sua mente, precisava usar a inteligência a seu favor, uma vez que ele era um poderoso oponente. Um arrepio subiu sua espinha ao ver a lamina dele passar extremamente perto de seu corpo, ele havia a arremessado e agora as cordas onde ela se pendurava estavam cortadas.

Era uma queda livre, as cordas se balançavam ao seu redor sem lhe oferecer mais apoio nenhum, indo com ela em direção ao chão que se aproximava cada vez mais. Usou seu poder sobre a água para abafar a força da queda, mesmo assim seus joelhos sentiram algum impacto. Olhou para os lados meio atordoada e se jogou para trás evitando um golpe do inimigo, o idiota não lhe dava nem tempo de respirar.

Desejou poder comprimir a cabeça dele até que a pressão insuportável e ele estourasse os miolos. O pensamento martelava em sua cabeça enquanto via ele fazer uma serie de movimentos com as mãos. Estava quando chegando a uma conclusão, a formular um plano quando entendeu o que acontecia, ele estava ligando-os, quando ele completasse o feitiço ela não poderia fazer nada sem sofrer igualmente.

Tomou uma decisão rápida e correu em direção a ele, agarrando-o no caminho e jogando-o para trás, os dois voaram por cima da amurada e segundos depois batiam de encontro com uma imensidão de água salgada. Ele se debatia confuso, a foice presa as costas balançando ameaçadoramente perto dos dois, as mãos tentando continuar a seqüência mas a jovem atrapalhava.

Ela não se prendeu a nenhum desses detalhes, se concentrou na força do oceano, e bateu os pés com força impulsionando os dois pra baixo. Quanto mais ela descia em direção as profundezas mais ele lutava, mas com a força do oceano a envolvendo ela era forte, era deusa da lua mas no que ela dizia respeito ao mar, as correntes, e ela sentia isso em seu sangue. E sentindo isso o levou mais para o fundo que conseguia.

A pressão começou a fazer efeito nele, apesar disso não iria matá-lo, ele era imortal e achava que nunca seria derrotado por causa disso. Mas as lendas ajudavam-na bastante, davam idéias, fazia a mente da jovem planejar mil jeitos de acabar com ele, afinal não era o primeiro imortal. Ele podia continuar vivo, mas ela garantiria que sofresse e não fizesse mal algum.

Aproveitando o efeito que a pressão fazia sobre ele e se desgrudou dele, agora ele não poderia realizar nenhum feitiço e isso a tranqüilizava, mas sabia que ele não desistiria de lutar. Ele tentando segurar a respiração pegou a foice de trás das costas e a balançou de um lado para o outro tentando acertá-la, mas ela recuou para fora de seu alcance.

A jovem puxou sua espada e deixou seu poder fluir pela lamina fazendo-o brilhar suavemente. Em seguida fez alguns cálculos, precisava evitar a lamina dele que se agitava de um lado para o outro. Em seguida atacou com fúria, cortando o braço na altura do cotovelo, decepando o braço que não segurava a foice.

Lutar na água era estranho para um espectador de fora, parecia que os dois estavam flutuando. Embora ele tentasse tomar impulso para cima ela o impedia o bloqueando, e ele revidava tentando acertá-la, abrindo a guarda para que ela tentasse arrancar mais uma parte dele. As vezes conseguia, as vezes não.

A mente dele já estava atordoada mas notou que seu corpo estava cada vez menos pesado, e entrou em pânico sem saber o que . Com uma persistência quase metódica ela foi fatiando e arrancando pedaços dele. Esse era o plano dela. Ela o dividiu em varias partes, a cabeça dele já havia deixado de registrar tudo. Então usou as correntes marítimas para levar os pedaços o mais longe possível um dos outros.

Só deixou a cabeça, que ela mesmo levou para as profundezas do oceano, numa parte onde até uma deusa do mar evitava ir. Um lugar escuro condenando a cabeça a não enxergar nada. Atrás de uma pedra evitando que algum animal a levasse a superfície e onde a pressão deixava os pensamentos dele incoerentes, isso se conseguisse ter algum.

Estava feito, sua mãe fora vingada, seu assassino não estava morto mas nunca mais faria mal a alguém, estava dividido, e assim o serio até que suas partes se deteriorassem e ele se tornasse parte do todo. Era o suficiente para ela e agora estava cansada, como quando era uma humana e não uma deusa, enfrentara inimigos poderosos, e tinha mais para enfrentar, precisava ajudar os outros, mas no momento precisava ajudar a si mesma e descansar, pois parecia que ela carregara o mundo nas costas por uma maratona.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Sasuke defendeu-se da espada do irmão com um floreio e girando o corpo ficou as costas dele, tentou golpea-lo com o punho da espada mas Itache travou seu braço deixando-o preso. Em seguida sentiu-se empurrado para frente e caindo junto com o corpo do irmão. Conseguiu se livrar dele antes que a queda se concretizasse e ficasse desfavorável. Pegou uma arma e atirou, mas não acertou o irmão como suspeitara, dificilmente ganharia dele dessa forma.

Usou o desvio que o irmão fez para cortar uma parte dele, mas foi superficial, ele previu o que aconteceria e virou de forma a evitar maiores danos e usou o impulso para golpear com força e precisão o outro que aparou o golpe com sua própria espada mas teve que encostar um dos joelhos no chão para agüentar o impacto. Trincou os dentes de ódio e estreitou os olhos enquanto atirava de novo fazendo o inimigo recuar.

Itache olhou para o irmão com aparente indiferença, percebia o ódio emanando do irmão como em ondas, e entendia ele, alias até esperava isso. Ficou feliz, se é que pode-se dizer que ele tinha alguma emoção, de saber que ele não sucumbira a Orochimaru como inicialmente temia, as circunstâncias o haviam empurrado pra longe daquela cobra, e pensando dessa forma, até que aquela disputa pelos retalhos de mapas foi auspiciosa.

- Desgraçado – cuspiu Sasuke avançando em direção ao irmão e interrompendo a linha do pensamento deste.

Virou para o lado e fez uma finta evitando o novo ataque, os cabelos longos e negros balançaram com o movimento de forma sinuosa, lutava com uma sutileza estranha para uma batalha tão violenta, os movimentos comedidos e não tão impulsivos como o do irmão, que sucumbia a raiva e ao desejo de vingança, a concentração que ele tentara reunir no inicio rachando conforme a frustração, a raiva e toda a avalanche de sentimentos que ele costumava trancar e esconder de si mesmo até acreditar não tê-los se libertava aos poucos.

oOoOooOoOoOooOoOooOoO

Gaara passava de um barco para o outro matando quantos inimigos visse na sua frente, sentia o peso dos pedaços de mapas em seu bolso, mas precisava achar o resto, ou melhor achar a pessoa que estava com ele, mas parecia não encontrá-lo naquela confusão. Hora avistava em um barco e minutos depois o via ao longe em outro, aquele maldito parecia ser cheio de sombras espalhadas por ai.

Avistou a cabeleira perto da amurada do outro barco, e saiu em disparada usando a madeira como apoio, saltando e agarrando uma corda em pleno ar, a força do impulso o fez descrever uma curva e ele mirou suas botas na cabeça do alvo que se encontrava de costas. Mesmo assim ele conseguiu desviar e Gaara caiu com um baque no chão sobre as duas pernas e na frente de seu inimigo, sacou suas pistolas e atirou nele.

Este se abaixou e também sacou suas armas devolvendo os tiros, mas ricochetearam numa cascata de areia. Olhou para o outro irritado e fez surgir mais dois braços, em seguida sacou mais duas armas e atirou com força contra a barreira protetora fazendo areia espirrar para todos os lados.

Um dos tiros passou pela barreira e acertou raspando a lateral do ruivo, sangue manchou a rouba e deixou um cheiro metálico no ar. Manipulou a areia para que ficasse mais compacta impedindo que as balas passassem. O problema é que isso também impedia que ele visse a sua frente, e ele temia que o inimigo tentasse fugir.

Baixou a barreira bem na hora que uma arma atirava um projétil mais potente, abaixou-se a tempo e a bala passou zunindo por cima de sua cabeça, atingindo um monte de barris com um som alto e fazendo chover lascas de madeira para todos os lados junto com as migalhas das cargas que guardavam.

Irritado rolou para o lado evitando tiros que furaram o chão do navio, em seguida fez a areia enrolar-se nos dois braços extras do atacante e apertarem cada vez mais, quebrando os membros e moendo-os até não sobrar nada de útil além de dois apêndices pendurados a lateral do corpo.

- Eu vou fazer o resto com você filho de uma... – resmungou apertando os olhos na direção do outro pirata.

OoOoOOoOooOoOoOoooOoOo

Kakashi já havia perdido a conta de quantos ceifara a vida, provavelmente matara tanto quanto nos seus áureos tempos quando era um dos piratas mais temidos, graças aos santos piratas seu corpo não falhara e deixara-o na mão naquele momento, mas temia o quanto poderia agüentar.

Viu uma silhueta que fez seu sangue gelar, o líder da Akatsuki matava alguns piratas sugando-os literalmente como uma espécie de feitiço ou algo do gênero. Kakashi sabia que teria que enfrentá-lo, só esperava que seus truques dessem conta do recado. Era uma das poucas vezes na vida que não tinha sua vitoria como certa. A adrenalina corria parecendo rejuvenescer seu corpo.

O corpo de mais um pirata era sugado e lançado para frente, enquanto uma espada ia ao seu encontro e se enterrava até sair pelo outro lado, não tinha a menor chance de sobreviver. Kakashi observou isso e então pegou uma corrente e atou a seu tornozelo de forma que não atrapalhasse muito seus movimentos, em seguida amarro-a ao mastro e foi em direção a luta. Esperava que a corrente agüentasse o suficiente o poder de sucção do outro.

Assim que se aproximou sentiu-se puxado, viu-se arrastar alguns centímetros perigosamente, a corrente era comprida de mais. Abaixou-se e enrolou uma porção em suas mãos. Antes que pudesse se levantar sentiu uma sombra se avolumando, então fechou os punhos com as correntes e desferiu um soco de baixo para cima, em seu agressor. Escapou por pouco de ser atingido também pela espada, mas seu golpe não teve muita eficácia, sentiu o inimigo ir um pouco para trás e os pesos das correntes machucando seus pulsos.

Soltou um pouco a corrente e tentou acertar o ruivo novamente, mas o golpe ricocheteou neutralizado. Sentiu-se novamente sugado e ouviu o som metálico das corrente se batendo e arrastando de um lado para o outro. Chutou alguns barris próximos a si, e eles foram sugados na direção do inimigo.

Com o raciocínio rápido rolou para os lados a procura de um barril especifico, infelizmente a corrente que o segurava também denunciava sua localização então teve que se esforçar para escapar do atacante. Sentiu-se acertado e foi jogado para trás, a força do sucção fez as correntes rasparem na madeira do mastro o puxando para o lado. Kakashi assustou-se com a força, seus pulsos sangravam e parecia que a pressão feita sobre este iria quebrá-los e decepá-los.

Quando sentiu que já não agüentava mais olhou para o lado e viu o que queria, o barril cheio de pólvora, indo na direção do inimigo, era tudo o que precisava. Se soltou um pouco das correntes e começou uma serie de movimentos, então uma labareda enorme correu como uma seta na direção do barril e o acertou quando estes estava a poucos centímetros do inimigo.

A explosão arrancou uma parte do navio, e este balançou vertiginosamente se aproximando dos vizinhos. Kakashi foi arremessado para longe, caindo longe em um emaranhado de redes. Sorriu aliviado quando viu o estrago feito onde seu adversário estava. Mas o alivio durou pouco quando uma silhueta pode ser vista. Ele não fora atingido, neutralizara esse golpe também.

Naqueles segundos que se passaram, Kakashi sentiu o peso da sua idade, quis gritar de frustração, quis desistir. Mas não teve tempo, porque uma luz quase o cegou e em seguida viu seu inimigo ser atacado por uma besta. Levou um tempo até que Kakashi entendesse que aquela fera era seu companheiro, Naruto estava envolvido por uma luz alaranjada, ainda não completamente dominado pela raposa mais perto. E o grisalho não sabia se tinham ou não sorte de ter o monstro por perto. Ele poderia derrotar todos, e podia matar todos, inclusive seus aliados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara encontrava-se frente a frente com deus sabe-se lá o que, o inimigo parecia ter uma estrutura de metal e um estoque de munição infindável. O capitão fazia o que podia com sua areia para conseguir destroçá-lo, mas não estava sendo muito eficiente. Para piorar descobrira que este adversário não estava com os pedaços de mapa que queria.

Manejou sua areia de maneira que entrasse por todos os recantes daquele pseudo-corpo, cada cantinho foi sendo preenchido com areia, e o inimigo pareceu ficar com o funcionamento prejudicado, mas isso não era suficiente. Estava armando um plano quando um corpo foi lançado em direção a estrutura de metal. Gaara ficou por um tempo surpreso, sem saber de qual dos barcos aquilo tinha vindo.

Então uma flecha laranja veio zunindo em direção a eles, espantado, ele correu para fora da rota de colisão e se protegeu formando um casulo de areia. Quando as coisas pareceram se acalmarem ele baixou a proteção e viu os dois inimigos destroçados. E no meio deles Naruto liberando mais uma cauda. De repente aqueles dois no chão pareceram uma preocupação pequena perto daquela que teria se Naruto perdesse o controle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Itache foi jogado para trás com força , seu peito estava aberto e da ferida chamuscada vertia-se muito sangue. O cenário ao seu redor mais parecia o inferno, chamas negras lambiam a madeira a volta, consumindo aos poucos as cordas e elementos secos, que por sorte já não eram tanto uma vez que as batalhas fizeram com que o navio balançasse de tal forma que a água molhou quase tudo.

Sasuke olhava-o ressentido e confuso, o irmão poderia ter escapado do ultimo golpe mas não o fez, e isso o deixava inquieto. Fora isso sentia uma ardência em suas córneas e um medo de ficar cego lhe atingiu.

- Por quê? – perguntou ao seu irmão caído.

- O que você quer saber? – perguntou Itache, fazendo força para se sentar, o que piorou o ferimento.

- Tudo.

- Eu matei nossos pais e entreguei toda a nossa família porque eles eram uns filhos da mãe que iriam apoiar o corno do Haruno numa expansão territorial tremenda e escravizando quem estivesse no caminho – falou com uma lucidez implausível para quem tinha um ferimento mortal no peito.

- Não acredito, eles nunca gostaram do Haruno.

- Não existe essa de gostar em política irmãozinho tolo, você tem noção do que aconteceria com o poder militar Uchiha aliado a um tirano como aquele?

Sasuke tinha, mas recusava-se a acreditar que seus pais fariam isso. Ao mesmo tempo no entanto flashbacks de seu pai conversando com governadores vinham a sua mente, ele as vezes se escondia no escritório do pai, sem ele saber e ficava ouvindo as reuniões secretas, nunca entendera do que eles falavam mas lembrava-se da expressão ambiciosa do pai.

- Se quiser saber a verdade, quando isso tudo acabar, se você sair vivo, vá ao nosso antigo esconderijo e veja as cartas que papai trocava com outros apoiadores – Itache se preparou para suas palavras finais – E se quer saber porque eu não desviei, saiba que eu precisava morrer para lhe dar uma coisa que pode lhe salvar a vida.

- _Mangekyou Sharingan – _sussurrou Sasuke.

- Agora vá, e acione os pedaços dos mapas, é a única forma de vocês ganharam essa batalha. Seu amiguinho raposa esta quase perdendo o controle.

oOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOo

A loira despertou e foi até a superfície, observou horrorizada o cenário que se desenhava. Precisavam fazer alguma coisa imediatamente, precisavam dos pedaços de mapas. Subiu com a força do mar na primeira nau que alcançou e se colocou a procurar Gaara.

Não os encontrou mais viu uma jovem de cabelos chocolates liquidando com vários piratas, ela lhe era familiar. Em seguida viu ao lado dela um jovem bonito, de cabelos compridos e negros, e olhos esbranquiçados. "Bingo" pensou, um Hyuuga, era o que precisava. Correu até eles e ajudou-os a acabar com os piratas mais próximos.

- Hei, vocês dois, preciso de vocês – gritou para eles.

- Quem é você...? – começou a perguntar o jovem, mas foi iterrompido.

- Sim, deusa, no que precisar.

Ela então os pegou pelas mães e os guiou para o interior do navio. Desceram varias escadas até que chegaram as masmorras. Onde ela se sentou no chão e fez sinal para que eles fizessem o mesmo. Em seguida começou um ritual de localização, usando uma faca para marcar o chão de madeira.

- Estão vendo esses pontos brilhantes – murmurou ela para os dois, que acenaram em concordância – São onde estão os pedaços dos mapas, achem eles e os tragam aqui, e se puderem tragam Gaara ou Sakura até aqui.

Eles olharam os desenhos de barcos, memorizando-os rapidamente. Perguntando como achariam tão rapidamente e o que fariam se estivesse com algum inimigo poderoso.

- Eles estão mortos, nossos inimigos, e logo estaremos também se não ativarmos isso e usarmos seu poder para neutralizar a raposa – respondeu a loira como se lesse os pensamentos deles – E este aqui – apontou um que se encontrava fora dos desenhos das naus – Deixem que eu tomo conta deles, o mar é meu domínio e irá trazer isto para mim.

Sasuke viu a vida de seu irmão esvair-se na sua frente, observou o ferimento profundo que fizera, o cheiro de carne eletrocutada lhe dava náuseas, e os seus sentimentos se mesclavam tanto que ele nem mais sabia o que sentia. Passou a mão pelos olhos do irmão fechando-os finalmente, e então uma dor em suas córneas o jogou no chão ao seu lado.

Apertou as mandíbulas, e esforçou-se para agüentar a dor. Seus olhos latejavam e doía de mais entre seus olhos, levou a mão até lá e apertou o osso entre os dois, e sentiu algo escorrer entre seus dedos. Parecia que chorava, mas não era um choro comum, era sangue que saia de seus olhos.

Por sorte nenhum inimigo prestava atenção nele, porque estava muito vulnerável. Levou alguns minutos para se restabelecer, depois que o fez no entanto se encontrava mais poderoso que nunca. Seus olhos vermelhos esquadrinhavam todo o perímetro e sua mente, livre da dor que a nublava, trabalhava rápida a procura do amigo que seu irmão tinha falado. Um rugido dilacerante lhe informou sua localização.

oOoOooOoOooOoOoOo

Tenten revirava todo o quarto de um dos subalternos Gaara a procura dos pedaços dos mapas, estava desesperada. Sabia que a loira devia ter razão quando indicara aquele lugar, afinal era bastante provável que escondessem em um lugar de aparente pouca importância para esconder uma carga valiosa, mas não achava em lugar nenhum.

- Tenten pare com isso – ordenou Neji – Eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

- Então vai ser ótimo ouvi-la, porque estamos ficando sem tempo – respondeu a morena, depois de revirar uma gaveta.

Neji não falou mais nada, se concentrou, deixou que suas pupilas se dilatassem e que as veias em volta de seus olhos saltassem. Quando Tenten se virou para olhá-lo deu um salto para trás assustada.

- Pegue aquele baú – murmurou depois de um tempo olhando ao redor.

- Mas eu já olhei dentro dele.

- Tem um fundo falso – retrucou pegando ele mesmo o baú, tirou todo o conteúdo e depois com ajuda de seu punhal arrancando o fundo falso – Que truque mais fácil.

- Mais como... Deixa pra lá, temos que pegar os outros.

- Com a minha ajuda vai ser mais fácil – explicou ele.

- Porque não se ofereceu desde o começo.

- Existe alguns problemas – disse olhando para ela e vendo-a como veio ao mundo.

- Tanto faz, vamos – disse a mulher sem perceber nada.

OoOoOOoOoOooOoOoO

Gaara revirava os bolsos dos corpos estraçalhados pela raposa, estava a caça dos pedaços dos mapas, mas já era o terceiro corpo que revistava e não encontrava. Temia que Naruto estivesse tamanho estrago que os fragmentos tenham ido para outro lugar. E temia também que este encontrasse seus entes queridos no caminho de sua chacina. Como queria ter o poder de parar aquela besta, mas ele sabia que se libertasse a sua também seria dois problemas ao invés de um.

Estava com as mãos no bolso de um casaco preto, quando Tenten o abordou. Atordoada ela lhe explicou que encontrara a deusa da Lua, e onde deveria encontrá-la, nas masmorras dos navios.

Receoso, olhou em volta para ver se avistava Sakura, mas fazia tempo que a perdera de vista. Sabendo que a melhor chance para parar Naruto seria a Deusa, ele empurrou todo o receio que sentia para dentro e foi na direção que a pirata havia lhe indicado.

Eliminou mais alguns piratas que estavam no seu caminho, mas a maioria já havia se dispersado com toda a confusão que a besta provocara. Chegou rapidamente ao interior do navio, pulando vários degraus de uma vez. Passou por varias celas e então finalmente encontrou a Deusa, parada no meio de um circulo cheio de símbolos antigos. A sua frente um pedaço do mapa meio molhado.

- O que é isso?

- Um ritual, para liberar toda a magia que existe nos pedaços do mapa, vou utilizá-lo para conter a fera e fazer Naruto voltar ao normal – explicou ela desenhando mais um símbolo com o punhal.

- Será que é necessário mesmo? Ele ainda pode voltar por si só. – replicou Gaara.

- Ele não tem mais como, agora ele só pode controlar quem atacar, mas logo nem isso mais vai conseguir, e então estaremos todos condenados - suspirou ela, uma lagrima desceu de seu rosto – Eu posso impedir isso Gaara, mas alguém terá que fazer uma ponte. Na hora que a energia for liberada, terá que servir de canalizador para direcionar a energia até mim, e então eu farei o ritual que aprisionara novamente a raposa.

- Entendo, você me falou que isso poderia acontecer.

- Me desculpe, mas era só uma questão de tempo até que a raposa saísse, pelo menos hoje ela salvou o mundo – lamentou-se.

- E depois desse ritual não era correr mais nenhum perigo dela escapar?

- Se tudo der certo não – ela ficou pensativa – Gaara, eu sei que você quer se oferecer, mas você já tem a sua própria fera dentro de si, é arriscado de mais, as duas forças podem entrar e brigar conversamos sobre isso também. Esse tipo de magia costuma exigir sacrifícios muito grandes.

- E você me disse que a fera dentro de mim poderia morrer com isso, desse jeito nos livramos de duas ameaças.

- Mas você pode morrer junto, nem eu, como deusa, sei o que essa energia pode fazer. Não sei o que essa mágica vai pedir em troca.

- Não importa, eu vou arriscar.

OoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura, procurava desesperada por seus amigos, ela matava os inimigos que estavam no caminho, e curava aqueles que estavam a seu lado quando podia. Mas estava preocupada, não via Sasuke em lugar nenhum, e havia encontrado o corpo de Itache sem vida, encostado na amurada. Temia que o capitão tivesse pago um preço alto de mais por sua vingança.

Ia pular para o outro navio quando pela sua visão periférica viu o leque gigante de Temari caído num canto, isso a preocupou extremamente, então virou-se e correu naquela direção. Conforme suas passadas ganhavam terreno ela viu que poucos metros adiante encontrava-se a dona do leque caída com um ferimento horrível no braço, e a sua frente Shikamaru a protegia.

Sakura pegou sua pistola e mirou os tiros nos joelhos dos agressores mais próximos, acertou todos, fazendo os inimigos se dobrarem e tombarem no chão, de forma que foi fácil para Shikamaru executá-los, em seguida correu para a amiga.

Os ferimentos que ela tinha no braço eram feios, tinham sangue e pus escorrendo num tom esverdeado ao invés do usual amarelo, o que a levava crer que a lamina que provocou os machucados devia estar com veneno, identificou pelo cheiro das feridas. Sacou um dos frascos que tinha no cinto que levava consigo e em seguida sacou um saquinho com algumas ervas, misturou tudo rapidamente e fez um emplastro e colocou uma pequena pressão.

Shikamaru se aproximou assim que terminou de dar cabo nos inimigos restantes e segurou a mão da loira, ela gemeu baixinho enquanto Sakura terminava de cuidar dos ferimentos. Em seguida a ruiva colocou nas mãos do jovem um pequeno frasco e deu as instruções:

- Faça-a beber daqui alguns minutos, e cuida para que ninguém se aproxime, ela vai estar vulnerável por algum tempo.

Em seguida se levantou e disparou na primeira direção que o instinto lhe guiou. Que foi diretamente onde Naruto destruía tudo enquanto o Uchiha com a face manchada de vermelho tentava conte-lo. Os olhos brilhando num tom escarlate intenso de Sasuke mantinham-se pregados na forma brilhante de seu amigo, que atingia tudo a sua volta. O capitão ordenava que todos os que seus aliados saíssem de perto da besta o mais rápido possível.

- Sasuke cuidado – gritou a Haruno quando uma das caudas chicotou perigosamente perto do jovem.

O grito no entanto atraiu a atenção da criatura para si, a raposa virou-se para ela e farejou no ar, abaixou-se um pouco e então avanço com tudo em sua direção. Sakura tentou rolar para o lado mais a fera vinha com tudo em sua direção. Sasuke desesperado avançou na direção dos dois e tentou pegar o animal, segurando o pescoço de Naruto envolto de toda aquela energia, e jogando-o para o lado a fim de a ruiva escapasse.

A energia queimou as mãos do Uchiha enviando ondas de dor por todo o seu corpo, as chamas do inferno deviam arder como aquelas envolta das mãos do Uchiha, mas ele permaneceu firme até que a garota escapasse. Quando esta finalmente saiu de baixo da fera, ele aliviou o aperto e tentou tirar as mãos o mais rápido possível, mas a raposa indignada virou-se para ele e trombou todo o seu corpo queimando-o e jogando-o para o outro lado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aos trancos e barrancos Tenten conseguiu todos os pedaços de mapa, mas os sons que ouviu da batalha estavam gravados em sua mente, já havia estado em varias batalhas, mas nunca ouvira nada com os gritos daqueles que cruzavam o caminho da fera. Agradecia a Cortês e Bartolomeu, por não ter sido necessário passar perto daquele monstro. E Neji compartilhava de seus sentimentos.

Chegaram ao final da escada e atravessaram as varias celas e então encontraram Gaara, ajoelhado em um circulo, os pulsos sangrando e os olhos acesos determinados. Era uma visão paradoxal, um capitão numa posição tão vulnerável e ao mesmo tempo tão digno, tão confiante. Ninguém ousaria chegar perto.

- Que bom que chegaram – disse a loira assustando-os – Já dei inicio aos preparativos do ritual agora só falta os pedaços dos mapas.

- Eu não entendo, o que é poderoso não são as espadas? O que esse mapa pode fazer? – questionou Neji.

- Você não entende, mais importante que o objeto é a energia que contem nele, as espadas destruiriam o mundo com a magia contida nelas, mas esses pedaços de mapas tem o suficiente para a mágica que necessitamos – explicou a loira, pegando os pedaços de mapa das mãos de Tenten e começando a montar – Agora vamos ver esse mapa inteiro, depois de décadas separado.

Ela rapidamente alinhou as peças até que elas formassem um desenho coerente, Neji deu uma olhada por cima dos ombros dela e observou que muitos dos pontos de referencia dos mapas já não existiam, mas que outros muitos ainda eram conhecidos, reconheceu vários e foi anotando mentalmente.

- Chegou a hora.

O mapa brilhou e a Deusa o levou até o meio do circulo onde se encontrava Gaara. Em seguida começou a murmurar uma serie de palavras desconexas, um encantamento em seguida abriu os braços numa meia volta e em seguida os fechou no peito. Balançou a cabeça para um lado e para o outro de olhos fechados, e quando o abriu mostrou todo o poder de Deusas da Lua que havia sido lhe passado.

Um pilar de luz saiu do mapa recém-formado e em seguida se dirigiu até Gaara. O choque da energia o fez gritar, mas depois de um tempo a dor o deixou anestesiado e tudo o que ele sentia era que seu corpo ia se desmanchando, que as poucos o que era seu e o que era magia se misturava, ia perdendo sua essência. E depois quando achou que finalmente perderia sua consciência, que sua alma se juntaria eternamente aquele poder, o poder foi direcionado para a deusa, e depois ele já não conseguia mais entender nada.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura chorava tudo aquilo que segurara por tanto tempo, nunca tinha se permitido ficar vulnerável assim num campo de batalha mas não conseguia impedir que as lagrimas corressem soltar por seu rosto, Sasuke estava todo queimado e a Fera a encarava faminta. Ela sabia que se não fosse por ela talvez ele tivesse conseguido parar a besta e recuperar seu amigo, mas ela tinha que gritar que nem uma menininha e se colocar em perigo. Certas coisas pareciam não mudar e ela se odiava tanto por isso.

Acariciou os cabelos dele uma ultima vez, e depositou um suave beijo em seus lábios. Tentou usar os encantamentos de cura que sua mestre lhe ensinara, mas já ouvia os passos da fera por perto. Então decidida colocou-o deitado, executou um ultimo encanto, e com este Sasuke pareceu melhorar um pouquinho e em seguida se levantou, colocando-se entre a fera e ele. Sabia que viraria ração de raposa, mas não importava, desde que isso desse tempo ao seu amado de se recuperar.

Aguardou a fera avançar, ouviu-a o ritmo de suas passadas, sentia seu calor se aproximando e cada vez mais perto, quase conseguia sentir sua carne sendo dilacerada em antecipação e então ela estava a poucos centímetros, pronta para dar o bote. E uma luz a envolveu de repente. Mas não a favor dela e sim contra ela.

Sakura abriu os olhos e viu a fera se contorcendo numa bola de luz, uma magia tão poderosa que fez a jovem dar passos para trás e fechar os olhos. Ela só ouvia a fera uivar de raiva, e se jogar contra as paredes de sua prisão. A menina piscou por um segundo e então viu que a besta aos poucos ia se desprendendo de seu amigo, ia sendo separada, e quando isso aconteceu totalmente Naruto caiu para fora da bolha, enquanto esta subiu aos céus cada vez mais alto, até que de repente uma explosão aconteceu.

Estava acabado, e ela não conseguia acreditar nisso, levou alguns minutos para que seu choque passasse, e mais algum segundo para que decidisse o que fazer. Quando conseguiu organizar seus pensamentos correu em direção a Naruto e checou seus sinais vitais. Ele parecia estar um pouco machucado, mas nada grave, respirava normalmente, mas não abria os olhos, não acordava. A marca em sua barriga, continuava lá, mas muito mais clara, quase sumindo, como se tivesse sobrado apenas uma impressão nele. Mal sabia ela que essa impressão ele levaria com ele pra sempre.

oOoOooOoOOoOoOooo

A deusa da lua caiu para trás exausta. A energia que utilizara era forte de mais, até mesmo para ela, porque verdade seja dita, chamavam-na de deusa, mas era uma semi-deusa, como sua mãe fora, ela era forte, mas não imortal. E no momento parecia que tinha chegado ao seu limite. Precisava dormir, precisava descansar, e mais tarde precisaria acordar, para dar a luz a linhagem que carregava consigo, mas isso era só mais tarde, no momento deixaria seu corpo descansar e repousar, naquele chão duro mesmo, não tinha problema.

- Será que morreram? – ouviu uma voz masculina perguntar, mas não tinha vontade de responder, eles que descobrisse sozinhos.

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoO

Temari acordou um pouco atordoada nos braços de Shikamaru, ela lembrava-se de estar em batalha, mas de repente dava um branco, não lembrava de como havia apagado. Sentia seu ombro arder um pouco mas nada que a impedisse de jogá-los em volta do pescoço do companheiro e puxá-lo para perto até que suas bocas se unissem.

Ele estava no céu, o alivio que ele sentia era tão intenso que fazia todos os seus pêlos se arrepiarem. Todos os beijos dela eram como o paraíso, mas este era ainda mais, era como se o céu o aclamasse, com as boas vindas do anjo e a aprovação de deus. Era o amor pungente e continuou, porque ele sabia que poderia desfrutar da companhia dela quando o oxigênio acabasse e suas bocas infelizmente tivessem que se separar.

- Meu amor – sussurrou ela quando se separou dele.

- Meu paraíso – disse ele levando sua boca até sua orelha e sussurrando – Você é o céu que eu procurava enquanto eu olhava para as nuvens.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOOOoOoOoOoO

Kankuro se encontrava jogado atrás de varias caixas empilhadas, conseguira se arrastar somente até ali, depois de eliminar dezenas de combatentes com ajuda de suas marionetes. Por sorte conseguira chegar ali e se esconder quando a besta passara por aquele navio. Ela passara perto, mas não farejou seu medo no meio de tantos outros.

E por mais exausto que Kankuro estivesse, naqueles minutos em que a raposa ficou a cheirar o ar, sua vida passara por sua cabeça. Não exatamente inteira, mas partes importantes, momentos com seus irmãos, a paixão que sentira por Tenten e a amizade colorida que restara quando seu estado apaixonado passou, e quando conheceu o amor através de uma menina fútil que se provou mais forte do que ele imaginava. O amor se esconde em lugares estranhos, e forma pares inusitados.

Agora que havia escapado alguns pensamentos voltaram. Sentia primeiro uma preocupação para com seus irmãos, queria sair atrás deles imediatamente, mas seu estado não ajudava, em seguida gratidão, pela sua vida, por aquela fera ter sido mandada para longe, e por todos os seus inimigos estarem mortos, tinha esperança que teriam um pouco de paz agora e em seguida sentia uma vontade imensa de não desperdiçar essa chance que tinha. De ir atrás de Ino, para que quando a morte viesse realmente buscá-lo a encarasse de cabeça erguida sem arrependimento nenhum.

oOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Tenten havia arrastado a deusa para um canto, e colocado um casaco enrolado embaixo de sua cabeça, como um travesseiro. Procurou deixá-la o mais confortável possível, depois de verificar que a jovem estava apenas dormindo, chegava até ser engraçado como ela podia dormir logo depois de realizar um feito tão incrível, a outra parecia nem ligar para isso e dormia a sono solto chegando até a ronronar baixinho.

Enquanto isso Neji tentava descobrir qual era o problema de Gaara, ele tinha alguns ferimentos aparentes, mas nenhum hematoma na cabeça, ou qualquer área vital, mas seu estado parecia de um sono profundo muito próximo da morte. Diferente da deusa que claramente estava apenas dormindo, parecia que o ruivo estava pronto para passar dessa para melhor.

- Nada ainda? – perguntou Tenten.

- Sinto muito – respondeu Neji ao ver o semblante dela se entristecer com a resposta que o rosto do jovem lhe dera – Ele era irmão da sua capitã e daquele seu amigo não é?

- Ele era um grande homem, os três alias são grandes pessoas – disse Tenten engolindo o bolo que se formava em sua garganta – Os irmãos dele fizeram tanto por mim, e sei que vão ficar arrasados. Essa família não merecia isso.

- Ele era um pirata, sabia dos riscos.

- E você é o que agora? Acha que muda alguma coisa saber dos riscos? Doeria menos a sua morte? – gritou ela revoltada, se aproximou dele e começou a socar seu peito com os pulsos fechados, mas a situação toda lhe tirava a força – Acha que por ser uma pirata, mereceria que ninguém sentisse a minha morte?

- Não disse nada disso – segurou as pulsos dela - Sei que muitos vão sentir a morte dele. Assim como sentiriam a sua, e eu mais que todos.

- Porque? – ela ergueu os olhos espantada para ele.

- Porque somos incríveis juntos, ou melhor, você é incrível, é indistinguível – disse ele aproximando o rosto do dela – E o mundo seria um lugar pior sem você, o meu então seria difícil de se viver.

Ele então baixou os lábios até os dela, nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso, mas era verdade. Tenten era uma mulher incrível, e eles eram realmente ótimos juntos. As provações pela quais passaram aquele dia só servia para provar isso. Ele era tão horrível para perceber seus sentimentos, mas no momento de pressão eles simplesmente brotaram.

oOoOooOoOOoOoOooOooOoO

Sakura chorava não sabia se de alivio ou de tristeza. Sasuke estava em seus braços vivo e recuperando-se, no entanto era uma recuperação dolorosa. Afinal não se tratava de uma queimadura comum. Cada gemido de dor, por mais baixinho que fosse, fazia seu coração se apertar. Porque ela sabia que para o Uchiha se permitir demonstrar tal reação era porque devia doer muito.

Ela queria poder pegar toda dor que ele sentia e tomá-la para si, mesmo assim ela se sentia aliviada por ele estar vivo. Fez ele beber mais uma vez a poção analgésica que trazia consigo, infelizmente era o ultimo frasco, tinha usado alguns com os feridos mais graves que estavam por perto, mas se recusava a sair de perto do Uchiha mesmo sabendo que havia outros feridos. Sentia que era egoísta da sua parte, mas ela não suportaria que ele acordasse sem encontrá-la por perto.

- Urgh – um murmuro de desconforto a fez se virar para a esquerda, tinha arrastado Naruto até ali para poder ficar de olho nele também – Por Cortês fui engolido por uma baleia e depois regurgitado.

- Que bom que acordou Naruto – respondeu Sakura sinceramente, mas sem parar o carinho que fazia na cabeça de Sasuke – Eu vi que estava tudo bem de saúde, mas você não acordava, imaginei que fosse exaustão.

- Bem você esta certa, estou exausto – murmurou ele, e então observou a destruição a seu redor – Eu fiz tudo isso.

- A fera fez, e nem foi tudo ela.

- Não importa, ela saiu por minha culpa – murmurou ele segurando as lagrimas – Eu estava conseguindo segura-la, mas então apareceram tantos Pains, e eles eram tão maus, eu não consegui parar de imaginar o que poderia acontecer com o mundo se eles ganhassem, imaginei meus amigos escravizados, minhas amigas abusadas e torturadas, imaginei você, Temari, Hinata...

- Hinata?

- Er... ela é minha amiga não é – ele corou de vergonha – E sei lá, ela apareceu pra mim quando a fera estava sendo separada.

- Ela apareceu pra você? Como um anjo?

- Acho que sim... Essa não, isso significa que ela esta morta? – os olhos dele refletiam puro desespero.

- Acalma-se Naruto, tenho certeza que não, ela esta segura com seus pais – acalmou-o Sakura, percebendo que o que o amigo sentia era o começo de um amor que logo se tornaria aquilo que era o dela e de Sasuke – Isso só mostra que ela é importante pra você, e quando tudo isso acabar, vamos dar um jeito de você se encontrar com ela.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

OoOoOooOoOOo

Gaara parecia estar em outra dimensão, sua consciência brigava para se manter firme, mas ela parecia se dispersar como a fera que havia dentro de si, e se arrastar até o fundo da sua mente, de onde nunca mais sairia. Sua alma estava cansada, mas se recusava a entregar-se a essa atração.

- Você sabia que isso iria acontecer, para salva-la exigimos um sacrifício – disse uma voz vinda das profundezas de sua mente, suave.

- Venha, venha comigo – chamava a fera rouca.

- Não a mais nada para você nesse mundo, seu coração esta com alguém que não te ama – voltava a falar a voz – Porque viver para vê-la com outro?

O peito de Gaara se apertou, mesmo que tentasse negar ele sabia que no fundo o que a voz dizia era verdade. Pra que viver vendo dia após dia algo que jamais seria seu? Pra ver seu coração apodrecer nas mãos de alguém que não o queria? Suas forças iam caindo, e aos poucos sentiu-se deixar ser levado.

- NÃO – ele segurou-se de sobressalto a sua consciência ao ouvir a voz da bruxa Yuudalma ressoar – Você sabe que não é assim.

- É mentira, essa bruxa só quer o seu mal – rosnou a fera.

- Você tem o amor dos seus irmãos, tem o carinho e amizade da mulher que ama, tem seu amor pelo mar, sua verdadeira paixão, e você tem uma lembrança sua na terra.

- Que vivam então com a lembrança – retrucou a voz que vinha das profundezas com aspereza.

- Você não quer ver essa lembrança crescer? Não quer mostrar o mar a ela?

- Sim eu quero – respondeu Gaara, tentando se livrar da letargia.

- NÃO, UM SACRIFICIO DEVE SER FEITO – a voz das profundezas reagiu.

- VENHA COMIGO – ecoou a fera.

- Um sacrifício será feito, mas não será a sua vida – respondeu calmamente a voz de Yudalma – Sacrifique essa parte do coração que dói tanto, essa que sente o mais importante dos sentimentos mas que só lhe trouxe dor, sacrifique seu amor Gaara e volte para o mundo dos vivos.

- Você quer que eu mate Sakura?

- Não quero que mate seu sentimento por ela. Ela não será mais do que sua amiga.

- Mas esse sentimento é forte de mais, nunca mais amarei ninguém.

- Sim amara, se deixar isso ir embora, seu novo amor precisa de espaço para crescer.

- Ela ficara bem?

- Ela terá uma vida maravilhosa ao lado daquele que elegeu.

- Então que assim seja.

- Sua vida será mais fácil agora.

- Me desculpe amor.

- NÃO ME DEIXE SÓ – berrou a fera.

E a voz das profundezas se calou, levando consigo algo tão importante quanto a alma de Gaara.

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi estava sentado na frente de uma pilha de corpos dos combatentes que recusaram a se render depois que seus capitães haviam caído. Não era muito grande, uma vez que a maioria foi inteligente o bastante pare voltarem para seus barcos assim que a fera foi solta. E quando esta deixou de ser uma ameaça já estavam prontos para fugir.

A mesma sensação de alivio que sentia após todas as batalhas o preencheu, estava vivo, alias era incrível que conseguisse sair vivo daquela batalha, ainda mais na sua idade, e o orgulho também teve lugar na sua alma. Colaborara para salvar o mundo pirata como ele conhecia.

Em muitos momentos pensou que não viveria para ter esse pensamento, e em muitos momentos chegou a pensar: "Porque se esforçar tanto?", "Já estou velho de mais para essa coisa de pirata mesmo". Mas alguma coisa o impedia de desistir, porque embora se sentisse velho as vezes, sentia que ainda tinha muito a colaborar para a historia do mundo, coisas boas e ruins ainda tinham de ser ensinadas, e tinha vigor de mais correndo em suas veias. Além do mais seria inaceitável morrer sem terminar suas leituras.

OaoooOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Enquanto os sobreviventes se organizavam para cuidar de todos os feridos, se alimentar, e descansar, Sakura levou Sasuke para uma cabine para que descansasse melhor. Ela deu instruções a todos de como cuidar dos ferimentos causados e distribuído as poções que tinha em seu estoque, mas seu principal foco continuava sendo Sasuke, de quem ela cuidava pessoalmente.

Naruto, depois de um breve descanso assumiu as funções de capitão e começou a procurar os outros, mas como havia muitas naus, e muitas pessoas foram lançadas ao mar era difícil saber quem tinha sobrevivido, ele torcia para que grande parte dos seus estivesse em meio aos escombros dos navios ou agarrados nos pedaços de madeira que boiavam no mar.

Os barcos sofreram com as lutas, mas alguns estavam em estado razoavelmente navegável, e como o numero de pessoas diminuira drasticamente eles nem teriam como colocar para navegar todos os barcos, de forma que tinham que reunir todos nos que estavam bem e abandonar os em mau estado. Naruto olhou melancolicamente para os barcos, eles costumavam ser a representação da tripulação que lhes dava vida, e agora estavam quase a afundar. Antes representações do que a alma, do que os tripulantes.

Sasuke sentia seu corpo melhorar gradativamente, lembrava vagamente da luta com Naruto. De como tivera o controle por alguns segundos, como seus olhos o ajudaram com isso, e então tudo deu errado, a besta saiu de controle, avançou na direção de Sakura. Ao lembrar da jovem o Uchiha imediatamente abriu os olhos, movendo-se sobressaltado na cama, a procura de se localizar.

- Calma Sasuke, estou aqui – sussurrou uma voz próxima, em seguida sentiu um beijo em sua têmpora – Acabou, vencemos.

- Estão todos bem?

- Não sei – respondeu sinceramente a Haruno – Não sai muito de perto de você, tudo o que sei é que Naruto esta vivo, e provavelmente Temari e Shikamaru também.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não tenho certeza, alguma coisa acabou com a fera.

Sasuke ficou um tempo pensativo, se Naruto estava vivo e a fera tinha sido eliminada significava que o amigo estava livre daquele tormento. No fim alguma coisa tinha sobrado de bom de toda aquela luta.

- Eu matei meu irmão.

- Eu sei.

- Ele me amava, ele tinha motivos para fazer o que fez.

- Se quiser me contar estou aqui.

- Não, depois, tudo o que eu quero agora é ficar com você – disse ele passando os braços pela cintura dela e a puxando para si – Faça sua mágica, faça-me esquecer toda essa droga, e pensar que estou no céu – murmurou no ouvido dela.

Sakura, sorriu com lagrimas nos olhos, e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, encaixou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele e passou a depositar vários beijinhos na área. Em seguida o empurrou delicadamente em direção ao colchão e se colocou por cima dele, uma perna de cada lado de suas coxas, segurando todo o seu peso para evitar encostar nos machucados.

Ele a observou fascinada, desejando poder dizer mais alguma coisa, mas incapaz de expressar sua felicidade por estar com ele. Levou a sua mão até as maçãs do rosto dela e acariciou suavemente, vendo-a apreciando seu toque, desceu até seu pescoço, e foi descendo por todo seu corpo, acariciando-a como uma brisa.

Não agüentando mais ela desceu com cuidado e capturou sua boca, apoio uma das mãos no colchão para poder se equilibrar mais, enquanto as mãos dele continuavam passeando. Ela passou a língua nos lábios dele num convite e logo estavam totalmente envolvidos no beijo. Tamanha era intensidade que ela precisava lutar para não deixar seu corpo ceder a gravidade. Os beijos dele eram tão carinhosos mais ao mesmo tempo quentes que a faziam se derreter em sua boca.

oOoOoOooOoOooOoOoO

Gaara acordou horas depois em um quarto com duas camas, uma das quais ele ocupava e na outra estava deitada a deusa loira, dormindo a sono solto e resmungando enquanto chorava. Observou mais uma vez o quarto a procura de alguém mas ninguém estava lá, apesar de escutar grande movimentação do lado de fora.

Sentia que tinha alguma coisa diferente consigo mas não conseguia identificar o que, parecia que algo estava faltando, embora ele tenha olhado para si mesmo e conferido seus reflexos e tudo parecia estar nos conformes. Algo faltava, mas não descobria o que e no entanto essa falta não lhe causava dor.

Olhou para o lado lembrando do que fizera na noite passada com aquela mesma mulher, e do porque. Lembrou também das palavras da mãe da loira falando sobre ver uma lembrança porque e perguntou-se como podia ter sido tolo de pensar que poderia se deixar morrer quando sabia que logo haveria uma criança sua caminhando pelo mundo. Porque apesar de ser muito cedo para confirmações ele sabia que dentro de si que a relação deles daria frutos, afinal esse havia sido intuito de tudo, a jovem havia recebido uma mensagem superior lhe dizendo quem seria o escolhido para lhe dar uma criança e em seguida o visitara.

Suas divagações foram interrompidas por um barulho vindo da porta, olhou naquela direção e viu Sakura adentrando o recinto de costas, conversando com alguém e mandando esse alguém esperar do lado de fora. Ela ainda não tinha percebido que ele estava acordado o que lhe deu tempo de observá-la de um jeito diferente do seu normal e então segundos depois descobriu o que estava faltando. O amor que sentia por Sakura tinha ido embora, apagado como se nunca tivesse existido, fora souacrificado.

- Gaara você acordou – Sakura gritou de felicidade quando virou-se – Tinham-me dito que não acordava por nada, mas parece que esta muito bem.

- Quem disse? Quem esta vivo? – perguntou preocupado com seus irmãos.

- Temari e Kankuro estão bem, assim como Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, Kiba e muitos outros – disse ela correndo até a cama lhe contar as novidades, empolgada com o fato de muitos entes queridos terem sobrevivido a batalha – Seu cozinheiro no entanto perdeu uma perna.

- Sinto muito por ele – respondeu, e realmente sentia – Mas dos males o menor, não é a primeira vez que vemos um pirata de perna de pau.

- Uhum – concordou Sakura com um aceno de cabeça – Como você esta? O que aconteceu? Você parece diferente.

- Você me conhece bem. Mas não é nada, só estou tentando me recuperar de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Pode falar comigo quando quiser.

- Mas e você como esta.

- Estou bem, eu quase tive um confronto com a fera, mas vocês fizeram o ritual a tempo, apesar de eu não ter entendido como tudo aconteceu – contou – E Sasuke se machucou um pouco tentando deter Naruto mas já esta bem, ganhou os mais poderosos olhos de sua família depois de matar o irmão, apesar de ter descoberto depois que na verdade sua família é que eram os vilões, e isso ter deixado ele mal. Mas ele vai se recuperar, eu vou fazer todo o possível para que supere, estarei ao lado dele a...

Ela se interrompeu olhando-o como se pedisse desculpas, mas ao olhá-lo nos olhos notou que ele estava diferente das outras vezes que falava de Sasuke. Ela não sabia diferenciar o que, mais definitivamente tinham algo diferente nele.

- Pode falar, isso não me machuca mais – esclareceu ele – Isso me lembra que tenho que te contar uma coisa, e não sei bem como você vai reagir.

- Toda ouvidos – ela se arrumou melhor na cama para encará-lo de frente enquanto ele lhe contava o que quer que fosse.

- Quando fiz o ritual, eu tinha que sacrificar uma coisa, quase foi minha vida mais...

- Por cortês, você esta bem?

- Sim, no ultimo minuto Yuddalma apareceu me impedindo de sacrificar minha vida e sacrifiquei outra coisa – ele parou para observá-la melhor – Eu sacrifiquei meu amor por você.

- Você me odeia? – retrucou automaticamente chocada.

- Não, de jeito nenhum, mas todo aquele amor que eu sentia por você foi embora – apressou-se a explicar – Você sempre será minha amiga, mas de agora em diante é a única forma como a vejo. A bruxa disse que eu teria que sacrificar isso de qualquer jeito para que alguma coisa o substituísse.

- Ahh... então eu acho que é melhor para você, não vai mais sofrer – disse ela com cautela – Fico feliz por você.

- Não é exatamente algo feliz um sentimento tão bonito desaparecer, o que eu senti por você foi grande e lindo, nunca se esqueça, mas acabou – disse ele – Amigos?

- Amigos – respondeu, se sentindo estranha no entanto, por mais que ficasse bem de saber que ele não sofria mais, era estranho ver o sentimento dele ir embora como se nunca tivesse existido, ela sempre se lembraria do amor dele com ternura, porque ele realmente fora uma coisa linda.

- Agora, eu preciso me levantar e mandar nesse navio, não sei como estão se virando sem mim – ele pulou da cama e saiu pela porta, como se nada tivesse acontecido, parando no batente e dando um sorriso genuíno para ela, um sorriso de amizade.

Aquele sorriso amoroso que ele dava somente para ela desaparecera para sempre, e ela ficava triste ao saber que nunca mais o veria. Mas o sorriso que tomou seu lugar era tão bonito quanto, e trazia-lhe uma sensação mais leve e menos ambígua.

Ela levantou-se e também saiu do quarto, dando de cara com seu amor. E ao vê-lo ela percebeu que tudo iria dar certo, e que uma vida menos ameaçadora vinha pela frente, apesar de provavelmente continuarem sendo piratas. Seria mais fácil enfrentar qualquer coisa com ele.

- Esta tudo bem? Aquele ruivo arrogante passou por aqui como se nunca tivesse ficado mal – disse a abraçando – Otimo trabalho.

- Eu não tive que fazer nada – disse se aproximando ainda mais dele, dando um pulinho e se enganchando nele com as pernas cruzadas em volta da cintura dele – E daqui pra frente tudo estará mais que bem.

- Se não estiver, eu vou fazer ficar – retrucou Sasuke arrogante a encostando na porta fechada com um baque alto, em seguida a beijou com vontade.

- PO, NÃO DA PRA DORMIR NESSA DROGA SEM QUE ALGUEM TE ACORDE TREPANDO NA SUA PORTA – berrou uma voz feminina de dentro do quarto os fazendo rir.

- Ops, quer procurar um quarto ou tem um navio para comandar? – perguntou Sakura.

- Quarto – respondeu ele apoiando-a melhor em seu quadril e levando-a no colo pelo corredor – Definitivamente.

oOoOooOoOooOoOo

Alguns meses depois.

- Tem certeza de que querem fazer isso? – perguntou Shikamaru olhando para as pessoas em volta da mesa.

- Eu tenho, procurei Ino a alguns meses, e ela esta disposta a desistir de tudo para se tornar pirata e nos ajudar – retrucou Kankuro.

- Eu tenho conversado com Hinata e me perdoou pela mentira, parece também disposta a abandonar tudo se eu aparecer para ela e pedir que fique comigo – respondeu Naruto.

- Meu pai precisa ser deposto – disse Sakura com convicção.

- Só estava confirmando – Shikamaru virou o mapa para que todos observassem a sua estratégia.

Eles iriam invadir vários domínios do rei Haruno arrancando suas riquezas e dando-as aos pobres, ao mesmo tempo iriam rapatar (se é que podesse chamar de rapto quando se tem o consentimento de ambas) as duas nobres que roubaram os corações dos dois piratas que mais pareciam não ter chance de serem enlaçados. E em seguida invadiriam novamente o castelo tirando totalmente o poder das mãos do pai de Sakura. Dinheiro era poder para os nobres, e tirando aos poucos suas riquezas a tirania do Haruno decairia rapidamente.

- Vão precisar de uma mãozinha com as marés? – disse uma voz do batente?

A semi-deusa da lua apareceu dando a eles a visão de sua figura loira, e agora barriguda, com o filho, ou filhos, de Gaara na barriga.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, vai ajudar a medida que não prejudique as crianças – retrucou Gaara.

- Claro que sim, que tipo de mãe acha que eu sou? – respondeu ela – E como sabe que é mais que uma.

- Eu sei – deu os ombros.

- Eu sou a deusa aqui.

- Então não vai ficar surpresa quando os gêmeos nascerem – era engraçado mas ele tinha toda a certeza que nasceriam gêmeos daquela barriga, vai ver estivesse passando tempo de mais com a filha da bruxa e tivesse se tornado vidente.

- Será ótimo contar com sua ajuda – interrompeu Shikamaru – Reunião encerrada?

- Reunião encerrada – respondeu Sasuke pegando Sakura pelo braço e a levando para fora do cômodo.

- Esses daí são insaciáveis, pior que o coelho da Sakura com aquela coelha que o Kankuro ganhou de lembrança do ultimo encontro com a Ino – debochou Temari.

- Hei minha coelha tem pedigree e é muito bem comportada, Ino me deu para me lembrar dela – defendeu Kankuru, olhando para o canto onde se encontravam os bichinhos e virando-se constrangidos quando deu com os dois copulando.

- É um bom sinal isso Kankuru, significa que sua amada não tem problemas com a coisa como algumas nobres tem – disse a Deusa da lua, rindo divertida ao ver a cara dele.

- E o que você esta falando Temari, nossos ouvidos sangram quando temos que ficar em quartos pertos do seu e de Shikamaru – retrucou Gaara, recebendo um olhar raivoso da irmã.

- Problemáticos – respondeu o cunhado, pegou a mão de Temari e foi levando-a até a porta.

- Ta vendo só – divertiu-se Naruto, rindo muito da cara de todos – Quem diria que ele não dorme no ponto.

- Quem diria que tudo daria certo – murmurou a deusa pra si mesma,olhando todos com carinho, nem acreditara que sua vida não seria tão solitária como tinha imaginado.

Nos oceanos revoltos nascera uma família de pirata, com laços mais fortes que os de sangue, eles sobreviveram juntos a uma batalha, e sem que muitos soubessem salvaram o mundo pirata como eles o conheciam. Fizeram isso por si mesmo, por aqueles que amavam e para que seus filhos pudessem ser tão livres quanto as gaivotas no céu.

Porque um pirata é um ser livre, os laços que formam ao longo de suas viagens não os predem e sim vão com eles por todos os espaços, porque o oceano os une, e por maior que ele seja é só um. As viagens que fazem, aos amigos que ficam e vão, aos inimigos que querem prende-los mas falham, aos adversários vencidos e a toda vida pirata "bebeis amigos yo ho".

FIM

N/N: Vocês acreditam nesse milagre? Acabou, nem sei direito o que dizer.

Confesso que algumas vezes eu duvidei que fosse terminar, mesmo que agora que ta pronta eu não acredito.

E confesso também que eu ia matar o Gaara. Ao longo da fic em determinado momento que eu percebi que o "meu Gaara" tinha tanto amor pela Sakura que seria doloroso para ele continuar, e então essa idéia de ele morrer se sacrificando surgiu na minha cabeça.

Na minha primeira versão ele engravidaria a Sakura e morreria, e então o Sasuke criaria o filho como se fosse dele, mesmo sabendo que não, porque ele amaria a Sakura. Mas daí eu percebi que a Sakura não trairia o Sasuke, mesmo se o Gaara contasse pra ela q ele tinha que se sacrificar e que ele queria tentar engravidar ela pra que tivessem uma lembrança dele no futuro.

Mesmo assim eu ainda estava disposta a matar, pq o amor dele pela Sakura parecia grande de mais para ele se apaixonar por alguém além dela e ele ficaria sozinho pra sempre daí.

No entanto ao começar escrever o final essa semana eu perdi a coragem de matar ele, mesmo achando que se encaixaria bem no contexto da fic e achando que ficaria muito clichê esse negocio de vai morrer não morre eu não conseguia matar ele. E ai notei que eu também era apegada a ele, que sei lá, minhas idéias eram totalmente bloqueadas quando eu pensava em matar ele.

Eu conseguiria mas ia ficaria um gosto amargo na minha boca. E então eu comecei a pensar em formas de salva-los e os resultados vocês viram.

Eu tenho mais reflexões sobre essa fic, mas acho que essa é a que interessaria a vocês, pq alguns podem ter conversado comigo e eu tinha comentado que mataria alguém, esse alguém era ele. E eu fui fraca e não matei ninguém dos meus queridinhos.

Então parando com os momentos explicações que talvez vocês nem leiam, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos, tanto do Orkut quanto daqui. O carinho de vocês foi impressionante, e sem brincadeira foi o que me fez terminar. Porque eu estava um pouco relapsa em relação a fic, e então entrei no meu Orkut e vi os recados de leitores que sentiam falta da fic e queriam saber do final e me senti mal por não terminar. Isso me fez escrever por quatro dias. E chegar a uma conclusão aceitável.

Espero que tenham gostado da fic e tenha ficado a contento.

E pra acabar. BEBEI AMIGOS YO HO.

Sem mais perguntas rsrs.


End file.
